The Wrath of the Cloud
by Plume85
Summary: Being adopted was fine. Learning my relative was frozen in the Vongola Estate was...not fun to learn. Assisting Reborn in tutoring Tsunayoshi was a level of crazy above everything I had seen. Hopefully, I had Kyoya. When he wasn't trying to get me to fight with him. No matter what kind of shit Tsunayoshi got in, he kept asking for a stupid fight because I was his stupid 'rival'.
1. Survival

**Hi! This fanfiction was originally known as _Gamma di Furia - English Version_. After re-reading my work, as the whole story is on my profil but in French, I saw a lot I didn't like so I decided to rewrite it, but in English this time. It's not my mother tongue, keep that in mind if you see any mistake, it's possible.**

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Faster!" The two children kept running from the angry shop owner behind them, their bare feet hitting the damp sidewalk. The rain was pouring from the cloudy sky. "Faster Luciana!" The indigo-haired boy peeked above his shoulder to check if the girl was following. She was out of breath, her cheeks were red from the run and the weather and she was as soaked to the bones as him. His hand gripped hers harder. "Come on!"

"I...I...do my best Mukuro!" the little girl cried out.

"I don't have a choice then..." He closed his eyes for an instant and an indigo flame appeared on the right one. Once his eyes were opened, a blue and a red one, indigo mist appeared on them.

The shop owner yelled in glee when the children tripped and fell, unaware of Luciana looking back at him falling for Mukuro's illusion. Their run lasted for ten more minutes until they reached makeshift shelter in an old, slowly crumbling house.

"Are you okay?" Mukuro asked the girl, who was catching her breath, the bag of stolen food now at her feet.

"Fi...fine..." She caught the torn towel her friend threw at her and dried her damped, long raven hair as much as she could.

Her hair reached her waist and was a tangled, dull mess. A few locks fell across her face, hiding one of her ruby eyes from sight. Her skinny arms went around her to try to give her the warmth her moth-eaten dress, or big shirt, was not giving her but failed.

"Try to light a fire Ana," Mukuro asked her as he was sorting out their food. She nodded and picked some wood they kept inside. She threw them in the fireplace and took a deep breath, her hand stretched out in front of her. Quickly, a bright orange light appeared in it. Luciana used it set fire to the wood and the orange ball disappeared, under a sad ruby gaze. "Stop it."

"It...it killed them..."

"Do you remember what they did to us?" Luciana bit her bottom lip.

Yet no pain. Ever since she left that place with Mukuro, she could not fell pain at all after feeling it every single day for so long.

"That power you have awakened, it's nothing to feel ashamed of. If anything, it will protect you from that rotten Mafia."

"But I left Romain behind Mukuro!" she screamed at him, tears shining in her eyes. Mukuro looked at her in pity.

"He must be dead by now, don't cry over something you can't change. You wouldn't have been able to leave the lab if I had not found you." She lowered her eyes to the floor. Mukuro sighed and gave her a pear. "We said we wouldn't talk about, so eat something."

They ate in silence for long minutes, in front of the fire.

"Mukuro..."

"Hum?".

"You...do you think we have a family?" He set his eyes on her. "I mean...maybe there are people who are looking for us? And...and worry?" Her small hand caught her necklace, especially the pendant in the shape of an 'X'.

"There is a chance this necklace is a souvenir from your family but...we still ended up at the Estraneos Ana. They must have abandoned us, or maybe sold us."

"Oh..."

"Do you want to keep practicing illusions? To cover the scars?" She blinked her big, red puppy eyes at him and nodded.

They had been together ever since they left the lab. Yet, a few days later, when Luciana woke up, she was alone. Tears started to pour from her eyes as she hugged her knees against her chest on the sidewalk.

Mukuro had felt bad guys around and told her to close her eyes, that he was going to fix it. But now, he was nowhere to be seen. The little girl took her pendant in her hand.

"Mukuro, where are you?"

* * *

There was something warm running down my forehead.z

"Monster! Monster!"

"Only a monster has red eyes and do weird things like you do! The nuns even said so!" the other kid spat at me.

They both left and I got up as if nothing had happened.

I didn't feel any pain.

I would never feel pain again.

I had red eyes.

I did a weird flame with my hands.

But it wasn't my fault.

I snorted but a few tears escaped my eyes. I wiped them away and clenched my fists.

I looked outside. It was snowing and it would be the night soon. They were all eating right now, and then it would the nighttime prayers and the preacher's sermon.

I bit my cheek and walked closer to the window. There was the roof of the room below, I could...I gulped and opened it.

Nobody would come look for me anyway.

I almost yelped at the coldness of the roof, but pressed my hands against my mouth. I didn't want them to hear me. I was almost on the ground when I slipped and fell on my back.

I got up and ran in the street. I ran as fast as I could, as far as the orphanage as I could. Once I was out of breath, I stopped and leaned of my knees. I looked all around. Nobody was in the street.

I took a deep breath and straightened up. What was I going to do now? I was in Palermo. My name was Luciana and they told me I was around six years old. I looked down at my small hands.

What could a six years old do all alone in the world?

I was about to cry again when someone cried out in the street next to me. I walked up closer and peeked around the corner. I shivered in fear. A man was on the ground, beaten up, and another one had his weapon in his direction. I widened my eyes.

He...he was going to kill him? But...but killing was bad, wasn't it?

"Stop it!" I yelled. I stopped breathing when they both looked at me in surprise. The man with a weapon groaned and pointed his pistol at me.

"Fuck off kid."

I...he was going to kill me. But I didn't want to die. I didn't…

The flame was back in my hand and without thinking, I threw it at him. He screamed and was ashes in a second as I stared at what was a man just a second ago.

I fell on my bottom, tears in my eyes.

"I...I didn't want to...I..."

"Hey." I raised my head to the man. Or maybe he was a teenager. His lip was bleeding and his short purple hair was a mess, but his golden eyes were worried. "I'm sorry, I could have taken care of it but I was thinking of something else, I didn't think you would come out of your hiding spot." I blinked at him and he crouched. "I'm sorry you did this because of me Miss. My name is Alaric, what's yours?"

"Lu...Luciana." He smiled faintly.

"I see, Luciana then?" he whispered softly. "Where are your parents?" I looked down.

"...don't have any..." He petted my hair and took me in his arms.

"I see. I'm sorry but I have to take you with me. After what you did, I can't let you out there."

"Where?" He raised a purple eyebrow.

"You don't mind." I shrugged.

"I don't have anyone waiting for me."

I clung onto Alaric for dear life on the way, and after.

He was a hitman in a guild. It was a...an thing that reunited a lot of hitmen from what he told me. The chief was Simon. He looked mean and barely looked at me when we arrived. He just said I should make myself useful if I wanted to stay. So, I followed Alaric on his missions. He didn't want me to do anything and often used illusions to keep me from the reality, but sometimes I had to...kill too. I cried after each time, but Alaric taught me how to use illusions.

Even if I couldn't use them for anything but myself. I could throw them on myself only.

One day, we went to Naples. Alaric had a mission there, but I also knew there was a man named Silviano De Luca. He was a very talented weapon maker, also retired from the Mafia but his weapons were sold to mafiosi. I heard Simon mentioning he was on the killing list, so I stole his address. I would look good, wouldn't it?

I...I was used to killing people now. I knew it was not okay but...I wanted to survive in this world. Even if it cost other people's lives, I wanted to survive.

I was going to survive.

"Miss, what are we doing here?"

"It's going to make us look good!" Before he could add anything, I continued. "I want to do it alone!" He pursed his lips but sighed.

"Fine."

I rang the bell, an innocent smile on my lips, but nothing. I rang again, and again. Nothing. I tried to turn the doorknob and frowned when the door opened. It was weird.

I widened my eyes at the bloody sight in from of me. The man of the picture, the De Luca, was lying in a pool of his own blood. There was a huge wound on his chest and his eyes were still opened.

Someone had come before us. I turned around, ready to leave when I heard a sob in a closet. I walked up to it and grabbed the knob to open it, but I felt like an electric shock in my hand.

"Alright I'm leaving then..."

* * *

"We have to kill the heir of the Cavallone Family? Why?" Alaric shrugged.

"Someone is willing to pay for it."

As I was small, Alaric told me I would climb to the heir's window covered in his illusions. It was easy, and the boy was dead asleep and drooling. I looked at him as he hugged in pillow in his sleep, a leg out of the bed. He had messy blond hair and...didn't look like the heir of a Mafia Family. I pulled a knife from my pocket and put it on his neck when my eyes were caught by a picture on the nightstand. It was the boy, with a man and a woman. It was dark, so I squinted.

They all looked happy.

I looked back at the boy. He had a family. I heard it hurt when you lose family. It hurt when Mukuro left. I...I had to do it though, but...he looked innocent. He was older than me, but he looked innocent.

I widened my eyes when a gun was pressed against my head.

"Drop your weapon now." The voice was high-pitched, but dangerously threatening. I gulped and did, the boy waking up.

"Hey Reb...what!?" he yelled when he saw me and my knife. Then, even if I had dropped it, in his panic he managed to fall from the bed and hurt himself with it. "It hurts!" The person sighed behind me.

"Pipsqueak Dino."

"But what's happening!?" He turned on the light. "Wait, it's a little girl Reborn!"

"Who almost killed you in your sleep. You know hitmen can be young."

"But it's still a little girl! Lower your gun!" Eventually, he did and the boy, Dino apparently, went to me and grabbed my shoulders. I tensed, which he noticed and he removed his hands, settling for crouching in front of me instead. "Hey, it's okay, my name is Dino, what's yours?" I looked at him weirdly.

"I tried to kill you." His smile stayed.

"But you didn't, did you?" I furrowed my brows, not getting the situation. I looked at the other person and blinked in shock when I realized it was a baby with a pacifier. A yellow one. He was staring coldly at me. I think. I couldn't tell because of his deep, black eyes. "So, would you tell me your name?"

"I...Luciana..." I whispered in confusion. Where was Alaric?

"Just Luciana? No last name?"

"I don't know it." He blinked and offered me a comforting smile.

"I see."

"Young Boss, are you alright!?" A man asked in a hurry as the door was opened violently.

"Yeah, don't worry Romario, Luciana didn't do anything." Mustache man shot me a wary look.

"Baby, did he hear me when I said I tried to kill him?" I asked the baby, who sighed.

"Yes, he did."

"Wh..."

"Romario," the baby interrupted him, "I need to talk with Vicenzo. Please lock the girl in an empty room and lock everything. She can't escape."

"Understood Reborn."

I was locked up. I waited. And waited. Until someone came in.

"Hey, you're hungry? You're kind of on the skinny side so I brought you food. I didn't know what you'd like so I just grabbed stuff in the kitchen." I stared at the tray filled with food in awe. I don't think I had ever seen so much food in my life. My hand started to reach for it but stopped. "Something wrong?

"It's...is it really okay if..." Dino took a chocolate bar, opened it for me and put it in my mouth, before doing the same for himself. Slowly, I chewed the food.

"Is it good?" I started, and nodded avoiding his gaze. I knew he grinned though. "Good!"

"Where's Alaric?" He raised his brows up to his hairline. "Did...did the baby kill him?"

"Reborn? No, he saw him but didn't kill him. Your friend left before." I widened my eyes.

"He...he left without me?" I mumbled, tears coming up. It made Dino panic.

"But...but it's not as if he didn't care about you. Apparently, he told Reborn to take good care of you! He must have thought this place was a better one for you to grow up!"

"So you did eavesdrop." Reborn hit Dino on the head, enough to make a bump.

"Sorry Reborn, but I had to!"

"Seriously..." he sighed before looking at me, his small arms crossed on his chest. "Now, the courtesy when you're in someone else house would be to introduce yourself Luciana. Your friend left you in our care thinking we would take you in immediately." So he really left me behind?

"My name is Luciana," I started quietly, playing with the edge of my shirt. "I kill people for someone called Simon. We had to kill the heir to the Cavallone Family."

"Why didn't you?"

"I...had doubts." I admitted to the baby. "Mafia people are mean people, but Dino didn't look mean and the picture showed he had a family and...nobody I killed so far had a family...that I know of at least."

"We are mean people huh..." Dino repeated with a sad smile.

"You're not...you don't seem...you're different I think," I mumbled weakly.

"And? Why do you have that picture of the Mafia as mean people?"

"Because of the Estraneos." Reborn froze and he walked closer to me, who was sitting on the floor.

"You have a tattoo?" I kept my mouth shut. "We won't hurt you."

"You wouldn't be able to anyway." I gave in under Reborn insistent gaze and raised my pants, enough to show my left ankle.

"P.I.02," Dino read slowly. "Reborn, what are the Estraneos?"

"A Family which was destroyed barely a month ago. They were forbidden to use the Possession Bullet and were seen as pariahs, so they started to experiment on children."

Destroyed? Mukuro...Mukuro, was he…

"That's inhuman," Dino said with horror, before looking at me in realization. "Oh God, you..." He was about to hug me, I saw it, but he stopped and rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "I'm sorry...earlier you tensed when I touched you, so you don't like to be touched maybe?" I nodded.

"Alaric took me in his arms when we met, but I had just killed someone and was in shock."

"That's okay Luciana, it's okay if you don't like people to be too close to you when you don't know them."

"What...what are you going to do to me?"

"For now, you will stay here. You clearly can't go back to that Simon, and from your appearance, you need to have a proper roof above your head, and regular meals to gain some pounds."

"Don't...don't send me back to an orphanage please. People are mean there...everywhere actually, people are trash." I looked at Dino and tilted my head on my shoulder in wonder. "Maybe not you." He looked happy about that.

"See that Reborn, I'm not trash!" Reborn kicked him in the forehead.

"Trash no, but she didn't say anything about stupid."

I...was going to stay with them?

* * *

"So Reborn is tutoring Dino sir?" I asked Dino's dad, an old looking man with brow hair turning gray. "And Dino really is going to succeed you?"

"Indeed."

"But he seems too nice."

"He is. But he's also clumsy and not good at school, he can't really defend himself so Reborn is here to take care of it as my health is not as good as it used to be. I'm sure Dino will be good though. You'll see we're not all mean people." I pouted. "I'm sure of it. So, how have you liked your room so far?"

"I know Dino said drawing and reading were things kids do but...I can't draw sir. It's ugly every time."

"I'm sure it's not..." I pulled the paper from my pocket and put it on his desk. Once unfolded, he looked at it without saying a word. "Romario, come here." I pouted even more as they stared at the drawing.

"It is abstract, not ugly. Not everyone can understand it," Romario stated. I raised my brows.

"It's ugly."

"Of course not, and to prove it I'll keep it, here." Vincenzo put it in his drawer. "See? I wouldn't keep an ugly drawing."

"Obviously," I said flatly.

"Is that sarcasm?"

"What's sarcasm sir?"

"When you say something but you are secretly making fun of the other. And I think you just proved you were a sarcastic young lady." I averted my eyes and moved from one foot to the other.

"It's called sarcasm then?"

"So, the books?"

"Oh, I finished them. Alaric taught me to read and they were interesting."

"You understood all the words?"

"I asked Dino to give me a dictionary. I don't like not understanding, it's annoying." He smiled at me and exchanged a look with Romario.

"If you want, I can take you to the library Luciana, there are a lot of books," Romario suggested. Romario was kind, I liked him, so I nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"Who's this?" I whispered to Dino.

"This is Doctor Shamal. He will examine you," Reborn said from Dino's shoulder. I winced.

"Do I have to?"

"It's important to see if you're in good health or not," Dino reminded me. I had been here for a month.

"But..."

"I understood the young lady did not like to be touched," the doctor said, searching something through his pocket. He pulled a lollipop from it. "But I also heard the young lady liked sweets, so if she's nice and lets me examine her, she'll get a lollipop."

"Really?" I asked immediately, my eyes not leaving the candy. He shook it in front of me.

"Yes."

"Okay!"

"Wait, that's it!?" Dino screamed behind me.

"Reborn wouldn't bring someone bad, would he?"

"Yeah, do you think I would do such a thing?" Reborn asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes, which scared Dino.

"N...no of course not!"

It was long. Shamal examined my heart beat, my reflex and stuff like that, and then took blood samples.

"Asthma!?" Dino yelled and I winced. "I mean, I know she can't feel pain, but asthma!"

"Get her this, it should be okay. I'll call you with the blood result"

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Shamal." Him and Reborn exchanged a meaningful look and Shamal left.

What was that all about?

I had candy anyway.

"Humph, if you eat so much sweets you might be taken to the dentist next." I froze, my lollipop in my mouth.

"Don't scare her like that Reborn."

Just a few days later, I was officially adopted by the Cavallone. I still didn't know why. Adopting someone was something big, they might had taken me in so far, Dino might have wanted a sibling forever, I was still a stranger.

There was something else.

I just knew. It was what my intuition was telling me.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	2. New life

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Are you okay? I promise your classmates will be nice."

"Sure, that's why you came back with a black eye the other day," I retorted as we were in front of my classroom. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, every children have to go to school Ana, you're no exception." I puffed my cheeks. "Would you look at who's becoming a capricious little girl?"

"See you at lunch," I mumbled as he knocked, muffling a laugh behind his hand.

The entire morning was hell. There were the introduction, everybody looking at me, during and after, the teacher asking me to answer, just to see what I knew sure, but in front of everyone, and the girl sitting next to me chatting way too much.

It was hell, and I made sure to let Dino know once I joined him for lunch.

"So, how was it?" I turned my back to him and started eating. "Heh, Ana? Was it that bad?"

"Yes," I answered coldly. "People talk way too much. I hate kids."

"You're a kid." I turned my head to him with a brow raised.

"Your point?" He sweat dropped.

"Invalid I guess?" I smirked at his answer. "Aren't a little bit too manipulative for a seven-year-old sometimes?"

"You gotta do what you gotta do."

"VOIIIIIIIIIII!" I covered my ears, like Dino. Who was the moron screaming so loudly?

"Hey Squalo!" A notebook was thrown in my brother's face and I frowned. Who was the trash bullying him? "Thanks, it's the History lessons I missed?"

"Yeah! Why were you even absent Cavallone!? I have other things to do than taking notes for you!" I got up and slowly approached him.

"I know, sorry, but I was busy with my baby sister." The guy blinked and pointed an angry finger at him.

"VOIII YOU DON'T HAVE A SISTER!" Dino was about to tell him otherwise when he opened his eyes wide at me and my raised leg to kick the guy.

Unfortunately, he saw it and dodged, throwing a punch at me right after. I saw through it and stopped it by catching it in my hand.

But damn did he have more strength than me.

"What the...a kid?" I glared in return and Dino pulled us apart.

"Squalo, this is Luciana, my newly adopted younger sister. Luciana, even if it looks like he was mean to me, it's how Squalo is so don't mind it." I blinked at my brother. It was still weird to call him brother, and Dad Dad but...Dad didn't like it when I said 'sir'.

"Oh, sorry then." Dino shot me a look. "Right, and nice to meet you. I'm Luciana." Another look from Dino and I gulped. "Lu...Luciana Cavallone."

"Superbi Squalo," he replied, looking at me weirdly. I snorted. "Vooiii, where did you learn those moves!?"

"Somewhere."

"Where!?"

"Not here." A vein popped on his forehead.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME BRAT!?"

"Hey Squalo, she doesn't want to answer that question so just let it go, okay?" Dino asked him nicely, trying to calm him down. Squalo stopped gesticulating and stared lengthily at Dino. He ended up scoffing.

"Fine." He turned around.

"Moron..." I muttered under my breath. Dino heard me and shot me a dumbfounded look. Squalo heard me too. He stopped walking, his hands in his pocket.

"Voiiii..." he started slowly, not turning around, "what did you just say?"

"Luciana, don't…"

"White hair does mean you're old, deaf moron." It was dead silence and I could hear the silent prayers Dino was sending my way. Like a robot, Squalo turned around and I realized I had said too much at the murderous glint in his gray eyes.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BRAT!"

I started running for my life, not knowing where I was going. Squalo was screaming behind me, Dino was screaming at him to leave me alone, that I was a seven-year-old and didn't know what I was saying.

"VOIII I'M GOING TO...WAIT BRAT SERIOUSLY STOP RUNNING THAT WAY!"

"LUCIANA, SQUALO IS RIGHT IT'S THE..." I looked back. Dino tripped.

"IT'S THE SHOOTING RANGE!" I blinked and slowed down, enough for Squalo to grab me and pull me back, avoiding a lost bullet. "The beginners' shooting range," he added, slightly out of breath. He had one knee on the ground, my arm in his hand and me sitting on the ground. "Fuck brat, Dino's already troublesome enough, don't add to it."

"Thank God you're okay!" Dino said as he knelt next to us. "Thank you Squalo, I didn't know what I would have done if something had happened to her." I reached my hand to his forehead and poked where there was blood. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Your sister's as annoying as you are Cavallone."

"But isn't she cute though?"

"Humph, you could say she stands out from the crowd I guess." I didn't comment.

"I'm sorry, you're hurt Dino," I whispered to him. He sighed.

"It's nothing, but apologize to Squalo, for real this time." I raised my eyes to his expecting ones.

"I apologize for calling you a deaf moron Squalo."

"Tch, fucking brat," he muttered.

"May I know what you three think you're doing?" We froze and looked up. A mean looking woman was staring down at us.

"Miss Rossi..." Dino started.

"In the principal's office, now."

It was a great first day.

* * *

"I know what a horse looks like, I don't..."

"Are you scared?" Dad asked me.

"No I'm not but..."

"Then please come with your old dad?"

Resigned, I followed him and Romario to the stalls. It smelt in there. It smelt like hay and poop. From the corner of my eyes, I saw someone cleaning the place and understood the poop smell.

"See, there is nothing to be afraid of." Dad pushed me in front of a horse, whose head was sticking out of his stall. He looked at me and neighs.

It was big though, the horse was big.

I ran away.

"Luciana!" Dad screamed.

"I saw it I'm fine!" It was without counting on Reborn appearing out of nowhere. "Reborn?"

"Overcoming the fear of people bigger that yourself is important Luciana, so go back there.

"But I..." I widened my eyes when Leon, Reborn's pet cameleon, changed into a whip and wrapped itself around me. Then the baby dragged to the stalls. I struggled to get free, but it was useless.

"Thank you Reborn."

"It's nothing, Dino is working on his geography." Leon disappeared and I got up. I lowered my head and went to Dad. He was quickly tired, I was not being nice.

"It's okay to be scared, it's an impressive animal after all. But they're not mean. Try to pet it on the nose." I gulped and with a shaking hand, I did. The animal didn't push me away and even closed its eyes, leaning into my hand even more.

"Here Princess," Romario told me, giving me a carrot. I carefully handed it to the horse who ate it quickly. I smiled faintly and petted him with a little more confidence.

"He's cute," I admitted quietly.

* * *

"You should be sleeping." I jumped in my chair at my desk and looked at Reborn next to me. "You need sleep at your age."

"I'm not tired." Reborn looked at what I was doing.

"I thought you were doing better than expected at school?"

"It's easy, I've caught up on the curriculum they said," I confirmed. "But it's for me."

"The piano lessons you asked to have too?"

"Well yes."

"It's not to appear as the perfect daughter, is it?" I choked on my spit. "Spot on it seems."

"What...why would I want to..."

"Because you're scared to go back in the streets if you're not good enough?" I opened my eyes wide. I bit my bottom lip and smile sadly.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Oh no, Dino thinks his sister is a little genius good in everything." He spared a look at the several academic books on my desk. "Although, I have to say I wish he showed half the enthusiasm you have for studying."

"I'm not a fan of it, it's necessary though, and I don't like not understanding something." Reborn smirked.

"It's a nice thing if you know what you can know or not, remember that. Everything is not good to know."

"Talking about knowing, did you hear from Shamal?" He was taken back.

"Shamal?"

"The blood tests. Dis they show something?"

"They explained why you don't feel pain in a way, but to know the full extent of what the Estraneos did you would need more exams."

"Oh, I see."

"It will be your decision later to see if you want to know or not."

"Okay. But can't you tell me what the results are?"

"Everything's fine, it's all you need to know. Now go to bed. It's a school night." I sighed and closed my notebook. I turned off my light as Reborn turned on the one on my nightstand. I slipped under the covers and pulled them up to my chin before taking a deep breath of my inhalator. "Good night Reborn."

"Good night."

Hum...that was weird.

I'm sure there was something weird with the result. Reborn avoided the question and he never avoided questions.

He was hiding something from me.

On this thought, I fell asleep. I thought so at least, because as I looked around me, I was pretty sure I was in clearing.

"Kufufu~." I turned around.

Nothing.

"Oya oya."

"Hey, it's not funny!" I yelled in anger.

"It is, trust me on that Ana," a silhouette said in indigo mist. It was...familiar.

I gaped when I recognized him.

"Mu...Mukuro?"

"Well, hello there." I blinked away the tears and jumped on him. "Oya, you didn't think I was dead, did you?"

"N...no?" I stuttered in a strangled voice. He sighed.

"I'll admit it took me some time to perfect this technique, but as long as you have your necklace, it will be our link."

"How?"

"It's a medium, just don't take it off." I nodded immediately. "So, I heard you have been adopted into a Mafia Family. Is it true?"

"Yes, they're not like the Estraneos. They're nice. I swear they're nice Mukuro!" I said with conviction as his suspicious look.

"If you say so. You're well taken care of?" I nodded. "Well, that's what matters the most I guess."

"What about you? I heard the Estraneos were destroyed."

"Oh, I'm in a Mafia Family too."

"Really?"

"Kufufu, I'm not going to be like you though." I tilted my head on the side. "Don't worry about such things Ana. It's...ha, I don't have enough strength to maintain my presence here for longer than a minute it seems. We shall see each other again."

"Hum...sure?"

Mukuro...what did you have in mind?

* * *

"Voiiiii what are you doing here!?" Superbi yelled at me, his sword in my direction. I sighed and sat on the trunk of a dead tree. Somewhere in the wood, I heard Dino's yelling.

"Reborn took Dino on a camping training trip for his whip and I came along. I'm done with Dino's apologies." He raised a brow and I glared, daring him to comment on the whip print on my cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Training! The Mountain of Death is great for that!"

"Huh, sure." I looked up at the sky. "Dino said you were not in school last week. You were sick?"

"Vooiiiii getting sick is for weaklings!" He sliced the tree in front of him in anger. "Shitty family stuff that's all."

"You're already in a Family?"

"No, I meant blood family." I blinked. He never spoke about that before, I kind of thought he came out of nowhere.

"At least you know where you come from," I muttered under my breath, the pendant around my neck feeling so heavy at of sudden.

He didn't comment on this. I jumped on my feet and stretched out, my hoodie falling back on my shoulder.

"I'll go back to Dino, see you at school."

"I'm not going back." I looked at him in wonder. "I'm leaving on a training trip, I'll be gone for a while. Tell the Cavallone."

"Got it, don't die a stupid death."

"VOOOIIII!" I waved at him without looking back. My ears will have a vacation, that was nice. For the past four months it had been hell.

"Luciana!" Dino whined when he saw me. He was bleeding more than before. The bear was still up and roaring. "Please stay next to Reborn!"

"You're struggling." My flame would kill the bear in the blink of an eye, wouldn't it?

"I'm fine!" he tried to reassure me with a pained smile. I frowned and walked up closer. "Luciana don't! Reborn do something!"

"You're hurt Dino," I stated flatly, stopping in front of him.

"Please don't Ana, you'll get hurt."

"I'm good," I replied as my flame appeared in my hand. Dino held his breath as the flame burned the bear to a crisp. "See, I'm good!" I turned to him with a small smile. It disappeared at his horrified face. "Di...Dino?" I widened my eyes and looked at my hand, then him. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again but you were hurt and..." Me apologizing broke him out of his astonishment and he grabbed my arms gently.

"Hey hey, I was shocked that's all. If you're careful with it, I don't mind it. Just be careful of who knows about it. You're still my sister, it doesn't change anything." I looked at him with uncertainty and his face broke into a smile. "And you don't react at me touching you!" I blinked and looked down.

"I'm not afraid you might hurt me I guess," I mumbled and it seemed to make his day, even if he was hurt everywhere.

"It's a huge step! We're celebrating once we're home."

"Not so fast." We looked down at Reborn, on the ground next to us. His fedora was hiding his eyes but when he raised his head, I shivered at the seriousness in them. "Luciana, when did you start doing it?"

"When I escaped the lab...I was so angry about being hurt everyday that I wanted him to feel the same and it appeared. Is...is it bad? I don't really know what it is, just that it protected me so far."

"It is the Flame of Wrath." I tilted my head but Dino seemed to know what it meant. He grabbed me and pressed me against his chest possessively.

"We adopted her Reborn. You can't take her to the Vongolas!" Reborn sighed.

"I've never said anything about taking her. I don't want to hear you whining."

"Hey..."

"What do clams have to do with anything?" They looked at me. I was confused.

"No, the Vongola Family. It is the most powerful Family in the Mafia, more than the Cavallones. If...if they want something from another Family, they usually get it." I didn't miss the worry in my brother's eyes.

"But my home is here?" I asked just to be sure. "I...don't want to leave home." Then, for the first time in my life, I saw something in Dino's eyes that made me think Dad might be right about him and the future of the Cavallones.

"You won't."

"Still, I have to contact the Ninth."

"Well you do that, we're celebrating Luciana's accomplishment today." As Dino dragged me away from Reborn, my hand in his, I shot a look at Reborn behind us. He seemed concerned.

Was I going to be in trouble?

* * *

The old man's gaze on me was making me uncomfortable. He was just staring at me without saying anything, and there was something in his eyes that just...made me very uncomfortable. I gulped and looked for Dino in the room, or Dad, but they left me alone with the old man.

"I'm sorry, I am making you uncomfortable. Your name is Luciana, isn't it?" I nodded slowly, unsure of what to do. Who was that guy. One of the Vongolas Dino told me about? "My name is Timoteo, I am the Ninth Vongola Boss."

"Oh. Great." I was in trouble then? "Did I do something wrong sir?" He seemed surprise at my question. What, I didn't know him, I wasn't going to be rude. Dad told me not to.

"No, you have done nothing wrong," he reassured me in a kind, warm voice. "Would you show me your flame Reborn told me about?" I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "Why not?"

"Dino told me to be careful not to show it to anybody." He chuckled at that.

"Young Dino is right, you love him very much, don't you?" I nodded without hesitation.

"He's my big brother sir!" Something weird appeared in his eyes again.

"Siblings should not be separated, don't you think?" I blinked at the question.

"Of course not, it would be mean. Sometimes Dino is annoying but I don't want us to be separated." He chuckled weakly.

"Well, would you be kind and get your brother for me?" I nodded and ran to the door.

"Dino, come!" He raised his head, looked at Dad and came. I went back in front of the Ninth, Dino next to me.

"Dino, would it be okay if Luciana showed me her flame?" Dino was taken back at the request, but nodded. So I did. I hunched and huddled closer to Dino.

It was not I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

I hated it.

"Luciana, do you like living here?"

"Well yes, of course." He nodded. "You're not taking me, are you?"

"No I'm not. Your home and family are here." I sighed in relief and hugged my brother, who was startled. "I shall take my leave now. I will just have a talk with Reborn first, you do not mind Dino?"

"Not at all, take your time Ninth!" he replied in a second, his arms around me. "You think he'll take him back with him?"

"I like Reborn, he's fun to have around."

"He's insane! He always has some weird plans to 'train' me!"

"I know, that's why I said he was fun. I didn't mean it was fun for you." I smirked at his defeated face.

"It's too late huh, he tainted you." I grinned happily at him.

"Yup!"

"Don't smile like that!"

* * *

"I will not take her to the Vongola Estate." Vincenzo sighed in relief.

"Thank you Ninth."

"But she will not be a member of the Cavallone. Once she is old enough, she will join the CEDEF. I will talk to Iemitsu about it."

"CEDEF?"

"She was adopted by the Cavallone after we found her file in the Estraneos' archives, but truly was kept here so that one of their experiments was not in the wilderness. Ninth, I know she has the Flame of Wrath but are you sure you should not just seal it away and let her live a life as normal as possible?" Reborn asked him, which got him a stern stare. "She went through enough."

"Unfortunately, I can't let a user of this flame outside of the Vongola. I am willing to let her stay here, do not make me reconsider it."

"Of course Ninth," the Cavallone said as the Vongola got up, gesturing his Storm Guardian they were leaving. "Take care."

"You too old friend. Reborn, I trust you to keep an eye on her, and that she has some training once she is in CEDEF." Once they were gone, Vicenzo looked at Reborn.

"Thank you for trying Reborn."

"It was nothing. If that Alaric left her here and not at the Vongola it's for a reason. I'm sure he knows what Xanxus looks like and what he can do too."

"Do you think Luciana is Timoteo's daughter too?" The hitman lowered his head.

"No, I don't think so. However, she _is_ related to Xanxus, one way or another. The red eyes and flame are the same, no matter how you look at it. For some reason, he doesn't want Luciana too close though."

"Is it a bad thing though?" Reborn looked at the Don. "She is acting like a child, and I heard how that boy could be. Even if they possibly are related...is it wrong of me that I do not want him close to her?"

"No, she's your daughter, you want to protect her from bad influence. And anyway, at some point she'll hear about him. Once she's old enough, it will be her choice."

Although, Reborn had heard Xanxus was isolating himself more and more, was getting more and more violent toward others. He was the illegitimate child of the Ninth, but then where did that put Luciana? She did not fit in the equation he knew. Yet, the reason the Ninth took in Xanxus was because of the flame he shared with the little girl.

But the Ninth left her here.

What was he missing?

"Dad, Dino fell and broke a lamp," Luciana told them as she entered the room. Her father sighed.

"Yes, well, what's new?"

"It's almost time for your piano lesson," Reborn reminded her. She clapped her hands once.

"Right, I forgot about that!" She ran away.

He noticed the potential in her. It was blatant and just begging to be exploited by the right people.

However, would her mind take it?

* * *

A few months flew by. Superbi was still...somewhere training, but definitely not at school. Dino was Dino, and Reborn was Reborn. For some reasons, Reborn would often give me some 'training' exercises to me too. It was fine.

At some point, Reborn left for a few days. Something about the Vongolas having troubles with one of their teams. I was eight at the time.

Not long after, Dad started to leave his bed less and less.

"Abstract or ugly?" I asked, a drawing of a wannabe horse in my hand.

"A beautiful unicorn," he whispered weakly. I lowered the paper and furrowed my brows.

"Are you going to die Dad?" I asked sadly. His smile mirrored my feelings.

"Eventually, everybody die. Some people happen to die earlier than others, that's all." I clenched my fists on my pants.

"...'s not fair..."

"No it isn't. Would you come closer?" I did and he put his hand in my hair. "Please have your brother's back. He will struggle in the future but if you're here, it should be okay, alright? Stay together."

"Obviously, Dino would cause WW3 if I looked away for too long." It made him laugh.

"It's much better to hear you making fun of your brother than when you got here. It has been more than a year, hasn't it?" I nodded. "Do you wonder where your friend went?" I averted my eyes to the windows.

"He's fine, that's all I need to know. And I'm happy here." He smiled but started coughing. I looked at the blood on his hand in horror. "Dad?"

"Ro...Romario..." I ran out of the room.

"Romario!" He turned around. The panic on his face was enough for him to run to Dad's room.

I slid against the wall.

I didn't want my Dad to die.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	3. Strength

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I was nine in two months. From what the Estraneos files showed, I was born on May 7th, 1991. It was March, barely a month after Dino's fifteenth birthday.

And we were burying our father.

Dino was holding my hand tightly, my blood was probably not even circulating in it anymore, but I didn't care. It was raining and Romario was holding an umbrella for us. That was why I knew it was silent tears on my brother's cheeks and not just the pouring rain. Reborn was standing next to me, his head down in respect.

I...did not cry. I watched numbly the coffin where my father's corpse was resting in being lowered in the ground and then being covered. He was...gone.

Just like that, gone.

Then everybody at the funerals went to our house. They were drinking and eating, but the voices were still relatively low.

"Hey." I looked above my shoulder as Dino turned around completely.

"Squalo! I didn't know you were coming." He shrugged in response.

"Someone from the VARIA had to come." Dino's smile was strained.

"I see." I tugged at his sleeve. "What?"

"Can I go to my room?" He looked at the crowd and petted me on the head.

"Sure, you can go."

"Thanks." I shot Superbi a quick look. "Good to see you alive."

Once in my room, I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at the wall. I wasn't even seeing the poster of a random boyband I liked, just at...nothing.

Dad was gone, dead, buried six feet under and wouldn't…

The last thing I told him was 'thank you'.

I never said 'I love you'.

"How are you doing?" Reborn asked me, now on my bed next to me.

"Eventually, everybody die. Some people happen to die earlier than others, that's all," I said flatly, repeating what Dad had told me. "Dad told me that."

"And? How do you feel about it?"

"I mean, it's not false. We all die." I clenched my fists on my skirt. "But then why does it hurt so much when I think I won't see him anymore?"

"Death hurts more the close friends and family than the deceased."

"It's not fair." I looked at the tissue he handing me.

"You're crying." I touched my cheek. I was crying. "You have been crying since you got in your room."

"Oh." I wiped my tears away with the tissue, but they kept coming. Now I could feel the lump in my throat, so I left the tissue on my eyes. "It's not fair Reborn," I sobbed weakly. He patted my knee as I cried.

"Not a lot is in this world."

He stayed with me until I stopped crying. When Superbi knocked on my door, I was hugging a stuffed lion, sitting cross-legged on my bed, my chin on the head of the lion, giving me a double chin.

"Your brother asked me to come see how you were doing," he explained, the door opened.

"Come in." He did and sat next to me. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the poster.

"You're listening to that shit?"

"What can I say, they make my heart go wild," I replied flatly. I sighed when he stopped talking when he usually loved doing so. Instead he was looking all around him. "It's really not the time to act so awkward so just...okay?"

"Tch, yeah I know." He crossed his arms on his chest. I raised a brow at his shoulder-length hair.

"What's up with your hair? You're not growing it out, are you?" He flushed.

"Vooiii what's wrong with that!?"

"You can't pull that off."

"I totally can brat!" he replied angrily, getting up to look at me.

"Hey, what's wrong with your left hand?" He looked at it and took off the glove. I gaped at the mechanical hand.

"I lost it in a fight."

"Sucks to be you."

"It's not that bad."

"But weren't you left-handed?"

"You get used to it!" I smiled faintly and went back to staring at my wall. "How's school?" I shrugged.

"Easy and quiet without you." A vein popped on his forehead, but he held his anger back. "And now my brother's going to inherit a Mafia Family when he's everything but ready for it." He stayed quiet for a few seconds and sighed, sitting back down.

"It's not going to be easy, that's for sure brat." There was more silence before he cleared his throat. "You were adopted, right?" I deadpanned at him.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Vooiii shut up it's not an easy subject to talk about!" I rolled my eyes. "Don't you want to know more about where you're from?"

"What for? I haven't seen anyone looking for me." He frowned and I sighed. "Superbi, I don't know what you're trying to do but I have a family, and we are grieving so just...don't talk about that kind of shit." He stared at me for a few seconds before getting up.

"Right, I'll drop the subject."

"Forever." He stared at the ground, then at me, and left without further ado.

He was even more a weirdo than he used to be in school.

When, just a few weeks later he was here at Dino's succession ceremony, he stared harshly at the Ninth Vongola when he greeted me.

Such a weirdo I swear.

* * *

"Fuck you you fucking piece of trash I'll..." They put a piece of fabric in my mouth to shut me up, and I tapped my feet on the floor instead.

I had been kidnapped.

I was fucking kidnapped because I was Dino's sister. I could probably deal with them with my flame but...I had no idea where I was, if I was still in Sicily.

However, I knew the two men in front of me, whispering in Italian, were bad news. I pulled on the rope keeping my hands together, but nothing.

"You're trying to get free kiddo? Don't worry, as long as your brother is giving us what we want in the deal it will be fine," the one with blond hair said. I glared at him and he smirked at me. "You're so scary."

"Stop talking with the hostage."

"Yup, sorry!"

The time I spent there was long. They'd give me bread and water, two bathroom breaks and that was it. It could be worst, but I'd still rather be at home in bed.

"Okay, now it's time to give Cavallone an update." The black-haired one took a cellphone and made a call. When the one on the other side of the line picked up, he put on the speaker. "Cavallone, should we kill the brat?"

"Ah, I'm sorry sir, I am afraid the Boss is not here at the moment." Wait what?

As if on cue, screams started to be heard from outside. Someone completely panicked entered the building.

"The...The Cavallone and the Arcobaleno...they..." A whip caught him around the waist and threw him in the wall, knocking him out. Then, an exhausted Dino appeared at the door. An exhausted, _angry_ Dino. I don't think I had ever seen that much anger and hatred in his eyes before.

"_You_," he spat.

"Impressive Cavallone." Meanwhile, Reborn had managed to come behind me and cut the ropes. I rubbed my red wrists and raised a brow at Leon.

"His tail fell."

Reborn grabbed my arm and made me fall from my chair, the blond guy being sent in the wall, knocked out as well.

"Reborn is that really Dino?" He smirked.

"I'm quite surprised as well. He lost it when he received that letter saying they kidnapped you."

I was then blinded by the light coming from Leon.

"You don't…touch my Family. _Never _touch my family."

I couldn't say what happened next. There was a bright, bright light and something landed in my head.

I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting at the beaming sun shining in the room. It was too bright for my eyes. I tried to sit, but I couldn't, my body was not following my brain fast enough.

I had a mask on my mouth, and I could feel bandages around my head. Something was pinching my finger.

"You're awake," Reborn stated, jumping on the bed next to me. I looked at him, not speaking. "Dino is okay, he is in another room sleeping. He's injured but nothing permanent."

"Di...no?" I whispered weakly. "Why?"

"Do you remember being kidnapped?" I nodded as much as I could. "Well, Dino beat one of you kidnappers quickly, but the other one threw a chair at you. It hit you on the head, so you had a concussion. Dino finished it quickly once Leon hatched and his weapons were there."

"Wea...pons?" He smirked.

"A whip and Enzio, a turtle." This time, I managed to sit up. Blood went up the drip in my arm when I moved it. "Don't you remove the mask."

"I..." I started in a hoarse voice. "I should have defended myself."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was scared..." He looked at me in curiosity. "I...I didn't know where I was and...I wanted to be found."

"Well you were, you're safe now Luciana. It's a wonder they managed to kidnap you in your own bed," he said. Was he...feeling a little bit guilty? "Dino was crazy worried."

A lump appeared in my throat. Guilt.

If only I had fought back...or just woke up before then…

"They drugged you while you were asleep," Reborn felt the need to add.

"Still...I'm too weak...Dino has too much to care about already, he can't be worried about my safety too."

"It's my job," my brother interrupted us. I shot him a dumbfounded look. I didn't know he was awake. "Sorry, I overheard some things. I'm your brother, it's my job to worry about your safety, especially now. How do you feel?"

"Tired," I mumbled quietly. "But Dino, I can learn how to fight so that..."

"Let's focus on recovering and leaving this hospital bed first, okay?" He didn't want to hear this discussion, did he?

"I...the tests, I want to do them?"

"What tests?" Reborn jumped on my lap.

"Are you sure? They might be long." I nodded.

"It's...I want to know what's going on in my body...there could be something bad, and I am already in the hospital."

"I'll contact Shamal." Reborn left the room. Dino barely opened his mouth I cut him off.

"Hug?" He smiled faintly and hugged me. It was warm.

"Always."

Dino and Reborn were all the family I needed, and I didn't want to be a burden.

As Reborn said, the tests were long. I went in a lot of machines and lost tracks of what they were doing exactly. The only reason I wasn't scared of all of this was because Dino was here all along, holding my hand when he could.

In the end, I stayed two more weeks in the hospital and saw Shamal way too often.

"Not that I want to keep information from my patient, but are you sure you don't want to wait a few more years before I tell you?" I nodded firmly. He ran a hand in his hair. "Fine, fine. Let's start with the no pain situation. Do you know what a lobotomy is?" Dino's hand turned into fists on his pants and I shook my head. "Well, to put it simply, it's a brain surgery where the head is opened and when a part of the brain is removed." I gulped and slowly put a hand on my head. "Now, your brain is not missing any part. However, the section that usually registers pain is completely numb. From what I saw, a serum based on Sun Flames activated every cells in it for a long time until it stopped registering anything. That part of the brain is the one shutting down the body when it is in too much pain. In your case, it will not happen. However, it also mean you can't know the limits of your own body and might push it beyond repair one day." I swallowed with difficulty, Dino's hand now firmly holding mine. Reborn was next to Shamal, standing next to my feet on my bed.

"It's in the past," I mumbled to myself, "just memories, bad memories."

"There is a chance your asthma comes from the experiments too. Anyway, the project you were a part of against your will aimed at making invincible soldiers, ones that would just get back up after fatal injuries. The phase one just ended when the lab was destroyed." Shamal looked at me above his papers. I was fine.

I was fine.

I was with Dino, I was fine.

"Physically speaking, you are fine. Your concussion is healed and the experimentations didn't do anything to the organs, bones or epidermis. However, the serum I mentioned earlier is in your blood system and by now, 'infected' your entire body."

"You've been talking about flames, what..."

"Dying Will Flames, they are a little like your own," Reborn explained. "I am a Sun Flames users. It has the Activation attribution, usually used to heal people faster."

"Oh. Why don't you use it in hospitals then?"

"It's a Mafia thing, if civilians knew what it's starting to be more and more used in fights in the Underworld...it would be chaos." I blinked. Sure, but a lot of people could…

Whatever I guess?

"It's faint, very faint, but the results show the serum will do the same thing to your body than it did to that part of the brain, but much more slower. In the brain, it was concentrated in one part. Here, it's taking more time. It will over activate the cells in your body to the point of no return."

"What does it mean exactly?" Dino asked him harshly as I stared at Reborn, who lowered his head.

"I am going to die?" I whispered. Dino turned his head to me so fast his neck could have broken.

"What? No, you're not! Right Shamal!?" Shamal pursed his lips as tears were prickling at the corner of my eyes.

"Not right now, but you will probably not live past thirty, if not twenty-five depending on what you do." I snorted loudly.

"But I don't want to die." I felt Dino hugging me tightly against my chest. "There must be something_ you_ can do Shamal!"

"For now, no." I bit my lips, resisting the urge to cover my ears. "However,medicine still has the time to evolve and we can still find more information about the experiments and how to reverse their effects. We have time." I took a deep breath. We had time. I was not buried yet. "I have to talk about your flames."

"That again?"

"Seeing your Flame of Wrath, it is not difficult to guess you were born a Sky."

"It's the rarest type usually found in Boss only," Reborn added with a smirk.

"But because of the experiments, it is slowly changing too. I would say to the Cloud attribute, but I am not sure. You also have Mist Flames. Not a lot, but you have them."

"So I am like...going to be powerful?"

"You already are just with the Flame of Wrath," Reborn reminded us. I smiled a little as Dino hugged me tighter.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise," he whispered, and I wondered how many times he repeated it.

I wanted them to find something.

I didn't want to die. I wanted to stay with Dino and be happy.

* * *

"Play with me!" I whined at Dino. He smiled apologetically at me.

"I wish I could Ana, but I have homework and paperwork, so not today." I puffed my cheeks at him. "Don't pout!" I picked up my football ball and left his office.

He didn't have any time for me since he became a Boss and I was in the hospital. I was fine. I was...worried about my future, but as today, in the present time, I was fine.

"You look bored."

"I am bored Reborn," I replied pouting. "Everything I do here ends up being boring."

"You get bored fast. It happens with smart people." He looked up at Dino's study window. "Come with me." I raised my brows and followed Reborn in the woods behind the manor. I stopped in my tracks at the other baby with Reborn. His pacifier was red and not yellow though. "Let me introduce you to Fon, an old acquaintance of mine. As you might have guessed already from the expression on your face, he is an Arcobaleno, like me."

"One...of the Seven Strongest, right?" They both nodded. "Why…?"

"You said you were too weak, didn't you?" I tilted my head on the side. "Fon is an expert martial artist who knows more than a hundred martial arts." I stared at the cute little baby with wide eyes. He sighed, although there was a small smile playing on his lips.

"Reborn, maybe you are overdoing my introduction." Reborn smirked.

"Am I?" I rolled my eyes at exchange and looked away when I felt the dangerous glint in the hitman's gaze.

"From what Reborn told me, your name is Luciana, you are nine and a half and possess the Flame of Wrath, correct?" I nodded stiffly. "It has a huge destructive power. My Storm attribute does too. If you would like, I could help you control it and teach you how to defend yourself."

"You would? Really?"

"That is, if you have the potential required." He jumped in the tree of a branch. "Although you do not have training, I will give you one hour to catch me. These woods are not big, so it will be the chasing field. Are you ready? Lichi will stay with you. If you had to find me too, it might be too hard." I looked at the monkey who cheered at my feet before narrowing my eyes at the baby.

"I know the area unlike you." He smirked.

"We'll see about this. Reborn?" I followed his eyes to find Reborn, holding a timer Leon in his hand.

"Go!" Fon jumped in the leaves above and disappeared.

"Alright then," I looked down at Lichi, "I hope you _really _are with me." He made a sound of approval and I could almost see the determination on his face.

I ran after Lichi. Fon was on a rock in front of us. I sped up and jumped forward to tackled him on the rock. However, he jumped, bounced on my head and vanished in the bush as I landed harshly on my stomach. The landing literally took my breath away for a second.

"This will leave a bruise," I groaned as I slid down on the ground. "Okay Lichi, we can't go blindly, can we?" He made a sound to approve. "We need a plan." Another sound and I sat on the ground.

A plan to catch an Arcobaleno…

I didn't know how long it was until we finally got Fon where I wanted him to be. It was a small clearing surrounded by a lot of trees, but the branches and leaves were so dense he wouldn't be able to just jump in them without looking for the exit first. Lichi was waiting for Fon to go his way.

"Where did Lichi go?" Fon asked with interest. I smirked.

"I wonder." Bring him toward Lichi by shooting my flame. Of course, he avoided each time. Then Lichi jumped on him out of nowhere, from the only easy exit of the clearing. He seemed surprise and dodged too, just for me to catch him from behind when he was falling. "I win!" He smiled serenely and jumped down, Lichi going back on his head.

"It would appear so." I grinned, proud of myself, but Reborn appeared out of nowhere and forced my inhalator in my mouth. "But you should be careful of how your body responds to your actions." I pressed the button of the inhalator and inhaled the medicine with a deadpan.

"I got too excited." Reborn sighed. Last time I got too excited, it was when I was riding my bike down a hill way too fast to Dino's liking and I ended up having an asthma attack. Reborn hit him after he gave me my inhalator because he was panicking too much.

"There were fifteen minutes left if I am correct?" Fon asked him.

"Yes," Reborn answered, rising his head to look at me. "Getting Fon to the good location took more time than the actual plan, didn't it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Way more time than I thought."

"But you succeeded. You quickly understood you would not really be able to 'catch' me, so you made sure to make me go to you instead, using your knowledge of your surroundings. You have potential."

"I told you she could use her brain," Reborn pipped up. "Luciana, do you want to follow Fon's training?" I nodded immediately. "I should add it is in China, and for a couple of years." I widened my eyes.

I would go to Chine for a couple of years? But...But Dino was here and…

"Did Dino even agree?"

"I didn't ask for his opinion on the matter. He doesn't even know Fon is here." I sweatdropped.

"I...Reborn, you shouldn't do that kind of things behind his back, he'll get angry." Reborn smirked and jumped on my head. It was fine now, I could handle Reborn too.

I was not very sure of what Dino's reaction would be.

"Ana, I told you that..." He dropped his pen and got up at Fon's sight. "What's another Arcobaleno doing here?" Fon smiled softly and bowed.

"My name is Fon, Reborn called me here to test your younger sister, Don Cavallone." It was still as weird as ever to have Dino be called 'Don Cavallone.' Speaking of which, he frowned and glared at Reborn.

"To test her? Reborn, who do you think you are to..."

"I'm your tutor you idiot. Luciana was kidnapped once and it might happen again. You won't be a good Boss if you focus on protecting her all the time, she needs to learn how to defend herself." Dino opened his mouth and I went in front of him.

"Dino, I need to learn that, please consider it."

"I have already considered it," he muttered and shot a look at Fon, "but I know that if I accept you won't stay here and I don't want you to go God knows where alone with someone I don't know." Fon sighed. "Why don't you train her Reborn?"

"My hands are full with one idiot already." Aouch. Dino's face fell. "China for a couple of years, and I know Fon. He is trustworthy and the only one who could teach her how to control her flame."

"But China!"

"If I may," Fon spoke up, "if it is possible, please let me stay for a couple of days. That way, you can decide if you trust me enough with your sister's safety, and I can see what kind of person she is to give her the best training plan possible." I looked at Reborn on my head as I could.

"It sounds better than what you do." He stayed quiet, settling for taking Leon and changing him into a stick. "Wa...wait I take it ba..."

"Too late Bakana!" He hit my head with the stick, jumping on the floor in the process.

"So would you like to give me a chance?" Dino stared at Fon for what felt like an hour until his eyes went to my face. He ended up sighing anyway.

"Fine." I ran to hug him around the waist, but he barely hugged me back. He probably felt he had his back against the wall and didn't have a choice but I…

I couldn't have his back like Dad asked me to if I couldn't defend myself first.

I would protect my brother like he protected me, end of discussion.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to Guest for their review!**


	4. Training

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

Fon won. That was it. Fon won Dino's trust, but it didn't mean he was happy to see me leaving.

"You're mad at me?" He stopped putting clothes in my suitcase.

"Wha..." He ruffled my hair. "No, I know where you're coming from it's just...I don't want you to go far from me for another ten years, that's all." He laughed, but it sounded empty. "I want to watch you growing up and complain about the day you had at school and..." I stared blankly at him.

"We both know I didn't make any friends at school and I don't feel like doing it anyway. Reborn told me he would send Fon homework and lectures made specially for me, so I won't fall behind and won't be hold back by your regular ten-year-old." He pursed his lips. "And China looks cool. Maybe I can be the new...what was it again? That movie in the eighties..."

"_Karate Kid_?"

"Yeah that!" He sat sadly on my bed. "Dino?"

"Aren't you even just a little bit sad to leave?" I frowned and pushed him, making him fall completely on the bed. "Luciana?"

"You're an idiot." He sat up in confusion. "I don't want to leave home, but I _need_ to train, and Fon can train me to control my flame. I can't...I have to do it, and then I'm home." I smiled a little. "I'll miss you Dino, you should know that." He stared at me with wide eyes and sighed in relief.

"I _am_ an idiot sometimes." I nodded in agreement and he looked like I had stabbed him in the back. "Ana! And you're leaving me alone with Reborn too!" He glared when I dared pretending to be innocent and not understand what he was talking about.

The goodbyes were tearful. For me and Dino, not for the others. Even when I was at the gate, Dino was screaming things at me, waving his arms in the air. At some point, Reborn just kicked him in the leg to make him stop embarrassing everybody.

Fon chuckled at me being embarrassed by Dino.

"You do know that as an Arcobaleno, even if I am not Reborn, it will not be easy," he told me once in the plane. I smirked, even if I was not the most relaxed in the plane.

"I get bored easily, didn't Reborn tell you?"

* * *

Training was hard. I had no stamina whatsoever. I would never have a _lot_, but Fon made me understand how little my stamina was.

However, he was a good teacher. Days were long, not always fun, but I was learning. Even if the traditional Chinese outfit he got me for training clashed with my European look, I was learning.

Just like that, a year and a half flew by. I would go home for Christmas. I had just got back from my second Christmas home as Fon's student when I noticed something was weird. Fon's sister, Feng, picked me up from the airport but I was sure she had cried. The car ride was silent all the way. It was making me anxious.

I shut the car door behind me and grabbed my suitcase. Usually, Fon would be inside with warm tea waiting for me. He was not in the living-room though.

"Fon!?" I yelled. I turned around to Feng. "Did he take a job or som..."

"Sorry, I am here." I looked down at my master and handed him the gift Dino asked me to give him. He took it and thanked me. "There will be some changes for some time. My nephew will be staying with us until he goes back to Japan." I raised a brow. I didn't care that much about someone staying.

"Sure? Why is he here?" Fon fake smiled at me.

"Family issues with his father." I shot a quick look at Feng behind me. She_ had_ cried, and I knew for a fact Fon, no matter how nice he was, was and had been involved in shady things.

I was eleven, sure, but I was not a simple kid, something I realized too many people I knew kept thinking. They thought they were so smart talking in some 'codes' I totally understood.

I was a kid, but a Mafia kid, that I wanted it or not. I was trained by an Arcobaleno.

I would observe, listen, and make my own conclusions.

Someone died in Fon's family.

"Anyway, he does not like human contact very much so...just be nice?"

"Wow, you make sound heartless Fon."

"It's not that, let's just say that sometimes you say things that should remain unsaid." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be careful _Master_."

Truth be told, I had not seen his nephew for another week. I was doing the homework Reborn would send every month when a boy my age walked in the living-room. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me blankly.

I stared blankly in return.

He looked a lot like Fon, except for his steel-colored eyes. I didn't know if it was because he was grieving, but he seemed _much_ colder too.

"Hello," I said in English. He was Japanese from what I understood, but my Japanese was far from good enough to talk with a native, my Chinese was good but I didn't know if he could speak Chinese and I was sure he would not understand my Italian. "I'm Luciana, Fon's student." He just stared at me and walked outside.

Rude.

For the first week, we would see each other like that, me doing my homework, him...his own thing. I would feel him staring at me sometimes at diner, and I would stare at him in curiosity too sometimes.

Most of the time, he stayed locked up in his room with Fon and Feng talking to a wall.

When I was practicing my moves, Fon brought him. I lowered my leg.

"Today, Kyoya will train with you."

"Fine."

I positioned myself in a fighting stance I knew by heart now, as he pulled tonfas out of nowhere. Wooden tonfas, but they were tonfas nonetheless.

"Start!" We ran at each other.

I threw my leg at his face, but he blocked it with his tonfa. With the other one, he tried to hit me, but I let myself fall on my hands and with my available leg, I kicked his ankle. He started to fall backward, but used his hands on steady himself and jumped back. I got back up and tilted my head on the side.

He was my age, but was way too strong. He was related to Fon, but still.

Strangely, I was pretty sure the same thoughts were going through his brain.

He went back at me, faster than before, and I dodged, as much as I could. He was not holding back.

At some point, I grabbed his tonfas. My hands would bruise later at the impact. Still, I used this opportunity to kick him in the stomach, sending him a few meters back.

Ho got back up and ran at me. I froze for a second when I saw the blood lust in his eyes. It was enough for him to tackle me to the ground, his tonfa on my neck, stopping my breathing.

"Kyoya!" Feng screamed, but Fon stopped her from coming.

I put my hand on his shirt, where his heart should be, and made my flame. Now, it was spread on the surface of my hand only, enough for him to feel the heat and danger, not enough to actually hurt him until I decided otherwise.

Slowly, before I passed out from lack of oxygen, he pulled his tonfa away from my throat. I removed my hand as well and coughed.

"Very impressive you two," Fon told us as he got closer. "For children so young, you have improved a lot."

"The Italian is a carnivore." I blinked at Kyoya.

"Wait, so you speak perfect Chinese?" He shot me an uninterested look. "I thought you didn't speak good Chinese so you stayed quiet."

"I don't like speaking for nothing," he answered flatly before yawning. I got up.

I said it once and I'll say it again: rude.

* * *

I was doing my evening moves when the rain started to fall. Fon was in town with Feng, so it was just Kyoya and I. It was more like behind left alone with...he ignored me quite often, that was all. He would pick a fight in training, but outside of this, I was still pretty invisible.

I liked it.

I looked at my right, toward a bush, when I heard a noise. Probably my imagination…

I heard it again.

I inched closer to the bush and raised my brow at the wounded bird in the mud.

"Hey little one," I whispered, kneeling to pick him up, "let's get you fixed up." I hurried inside, where Kyoya was eating. We stared at each other until his eyes landed on the bird. "It's hurt."

Kyoya frowned and disappeared somewhere for a couple of minutes. I blinked in confusion as the first-aid kit and towel he came back with and dropped them on the table.

"Put it in the towel." As I just assisted him by giving him what he needed to heal the bird, I was surprise to see him being...kind.

For some reasons, until the day he left to go back to Japan, he would acknowledge my presence.

Weird kid.

Huh…

I was a weird kid too.

But I didn't even know his last name.

Whatever, I probably wouldn't see him again anyway.

* * *

"Mafia Land?" Fon smiled behind his cup of tea.

"It has been three years since you have been here, and from what Reborn told me, Don Cavallone is whining and begging to have some sibling bonding time." I pursed my lips.

I was twelve and a half and a lot more capable of fighting back without killing than before. Unlike Reborn, Fon was actually patient when I was failing at doing something. Like adding weight to the weights around my ankles because speed might be my biggest advantage in close-range fight.

Fon didn't like it when I 'forgot' to make them heavier.

"Do you think Dino will freak out to see I started puberty?" He shrugged his small shoulders. "By the way, I wanted to know..."

"Hum?"

"You're not a real baby, are you?" He raised his small eyebrows and let a small sigh escape his mouth. "Were you all turned into babies by a wizard or something?"

"I guess...you could put it that way."

"For what? Super secret mission?"

"It depends, would protecting the balance of the world be a 'super secret mission' as you put it?" I widened my eyes and he smiled softly. "Well, you have been a great student, maybe I should reward you with some secret knowledge?"

Let's just say that, when Fon and I arrived at Mafia Land, I stared a little too harshly at Reborn-shaped balloons. The Arcobalenos...damn, their secret sucked.

I slightly started when Fon jumped on my head.

"Don't think about it, it is in the past."

"Hn, sure," I mumbled quietly as we reached the hotel. There, in the lobby, was my now...what, eighteen-year-old brother?

"Luciana!" he yelled in glee, running toward me. Fon escaped before Dino decided to show his strength and lifted me off the ground to hug me with a big grin.

"I missed you too," I managed to croak. "Let me breath." He put me down immediately and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry!" He looked at me, up and down. "You grew up."

"I even have my period now." He looked disgusted and Reborn kicked him in the head.

"Stop being a child, would you rather have her not having her period? She'd be pregnant." Dino widened his eyes in a comical way and started spluttering things about how I was too young for that and probably didn't even know what sex was.

"I saw two people do it in the street years ago, I know where babies come from." I rolled my eyes when Dino hugged me again and shot Reborn a smile. "Hey Reborn." He smiled back at me.

"Hello, you seem to be doing okay." I nodded and patted my poor brother on the back.

We spent two days having fun doing every single attraction in the park. Reborn and Fon were off doing their own thing, even if I felt Reborn had something in mind. Thinking about it, Dino was giving some weird looks every now and then.

"The back of Mafia Land? Why are we going there?" Fon remained quiet. It was weird. As Reborn was on the island, I didn't think much of the glowing pacifier.

When I had a blond baby with a blue pacifier in front of my eyes, it was a different matter though. Especially with another baby, with goggles though, and a blond man in a suit standing behind him, near Reborn and Dino.

"...hi?"

"Are you Luciana?" the man in a suit asked me. I nodded slowly. "My name is Sawada Iemitsu, I'm the External Advisor of the Vongola Family." I tilted my head on the side.

"Important if I remember well…?" He nodded. "Nice to meet you." I looked down at the two babies.

"I'm Lal Mirch."

"And I'm Colonello maggot!"

"What's going on?" I mumbled quietly, not liking how there was an important member of the Vongola in front of me. Said member seemed surprised.

"You don't know? You are joining the CEDEF, I'm here to assess you skills."

"I'm not joining the CEDEF," I stated with conviction, looking at my brother. "Right?" Dino was not looking at me, staring at the ground instead, his foot playing with an invisible rock. "Dino?"

"The Flame of Wrath was Vongola Secondo's flame, the Vongola Family cannot let it out of its sight. The Ninth accepted you stayed at the Cavallones in exchange of you joining the CEDEF once you were ready," Reborn explained firmly and I glared at him.

It had been decided for years and I heard about it just _now_?

"I see," I spat icily, Dino wincing at my tone. "So?"

"You will fight Dino." I shot a cold look at Reborn, then at my brother before getting in a fighting stance.

"Wait Reborn, I don't think she's..."

"I'm ready," I cut him off sharply, my eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Iemitsu?"

"Start!" Iemitsu said.

I charged at him, palm opened and fingers bent. In front of him, I slid my right foot to him and tried to hit his shoulder with my hand. He avoided, but his coat was slightly burned because of my flame. He stared at it in shock for a second and frowned, finally taking his whip. Good, he would take me seriously.

I jumped back and cursed in my mind when his whip wrapped itself around my ankle and threw me in the ground. I heard Dino coming to me, but I used the dust to make an illusion of myself and hid myself in the mist.

I couldn't do illusions for a long time. It was only on myself and overusing them or trying to extend them to another person would exhaust me. Kyoya dragged me on the ground to go in the kitchen and let Fon and Feng deal with me.

As Dino was dealing with the illusion, who was avoiding the blows because she couldn't throw a punch, I analyzed Dino's fighting skills. Of course, he had to have strength in the arms, but he also needed a solid footwork as a whip was flexible and he needed to move a lot.

"What..." he started as my illusion disappeared. Yeah, they were really for short period of time.

"It seems you hid something from us, Luciana," Reborn commented. He was next to me and Dino turned to us, but I was already moving.

"It wouldn't be fun otherwise!" I slid in front of Dino and grabbed his whip. He turned his head toward me when he felt me pulling his weapon to me and started to pull back. Quickly, I grabbed his wrist and used it to throw my body in the air and kick my brother in the chin, my illusion around me broken.

Then, as I was still in movement, I managed to get myself on his shoulders and fell to the right, Dino following. As a result, I had one leg around his chest, the other leg blocking the arm with the whip to the ground and my arm on his throat.

"Alright, that's enough." I released Dino at Iemitsu's voice. He got up and cleared his throat before looking at me. Very maturely, I looked away with an angry scowl, ignoring how Reborn kicked him to the ground.

"You still have a long way to go if you get beaten by a twelve-year-old. Don't underestimate your opponent."

"I know but..." He gulped in front of my glare and didn't finish his sentence. Good. "Since when do you do illusions?" I shrugged.

"Years. You never asked, Fon taught me what he could, but he's no illusionist. He said I was a..."

"Shapeshifter. Usually, these people are good for infiltration and assassination." I nodded at my master's words. Yup, I couldn't throw a shit show like Mukuro or Alaric could, but I could infiltrate without anyone noticing.

"It's even better than I was expecting!" Iemitsu laughed in glee before walking to me. I raised my head to properly look at him. "Welcome to CEDEF, we'll take good care of you, Luciana." I shot a look at his hand, then at his face and sighed.

"Do I even have a choice anymore?" I muttered as I shook his hand halfheartedly. His eyes became more compassionate for an instant.

"That's why I'll try to make sure it's good for you." I blinked and raised a brow.

He...cared?

Wow.

That was nice.

"Thank you for the past three years Fon," I thanked the Arcobaleno as he was about to leave, like Reborn and Dino. He smiled at me.

"You're welcome, I am more than happy to call you my student. Do not forget to add weights." I sweat dropped and smirked nervously. His smiled grew a little bit bigger. "But do not worry, if you forget I told Lal to remind you." I tensed.

Oh damn.

"Ana..." Dino tried, but I held up my hand to stop it.

"It was nice to see Dino, but I am still mad at you so I'll call you when I'm not anymore." He looked like a kicked puppy but let it go. "See ya, Reborn." He smirked at me from Dino's shoulder.

"When you come for Christmas, I'll assess your gun skills myself. Don't disappoint me Luciana." I grew tenser. Yeah, I would learn how to use a gun but…

But_ Reborn_ assessing my_ gun_ skills?

Freaking heck. Wait, I would no longer be living with Fon, so I could curse.

Fucking hell.

* * *

"It's...better than I expected it to be Boss."

"Call me Master!" he exclaimed, pointing at him and his stupid grin with his finger. I smiled softly.

"No way in hell I am calling you Master or using some weird ass old Japanese." He sighed.

"I tried. So all of this computer hacking lessons are interesting?" I nodded. "What about Lal's training?"

"I kind of feel like in an American war movie, but it's good. She's a good teacher, and I share my pain with Basil." And oh how we did share our pains.

I could shoot with a gun now though. Lal tried to convince me a riffle was better, but as I had a martial artist background, a gun would be more useful than a long-distance riffle.

Anyway.

I liked being in CEDEF unlike I thought at the beginning. They were an intelligence organization, not a Mafia mafia Family. They were independent of the Vongola. And, the best of all, was that I was putting my brain to use instead of my fighting skills. I still trained, of course, but I was learning the strategy of a battle and stuff like that.

I loved it.

Even if Iemitsu tried to make me believe that poker was a regular part of training to learn how to read someone. Well, I believed it at first but Oregano pitied me and told me Iemitsu just wanted to earn money. Apparently he had a mortgage to pay, because he was married with a kid barely younger than me.

Weird to think of him as a father and husband. Especially because I would see him everyday.

I sent a letter to Dino after three months here. I told him I was mad because I felt like a transaction, but I liked the CEDEF but was busy. His letter though, that I received a few days letter, was long and full of apologies and how happy he was to know I didn't hate him. I had to sigh reading this.

As if I would ever be able to hate Dino, seriously.

I yawned as I was bringing paperwork to Iemitsu.

"Boss, paperwork..." I said flatly, entering his office. I stopped at the blond guy in the black suit in front of Iemitsu. "Oh, sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay Luciana, put these here." I did, and as I turned around, I looked at the guy, who looked back at me. He widened his light brown eyes in shock and I raised a brow.

"Do I have something on my face sir?" He seemed taken back by my words, almost as if he expected me to be rude to him or something.

"No, it's just...you remind me of someone. I'm Federico." I nodded and was ready to leave when Iemitsu stopped me.

"It's Nono's third son and most likely the next Boss, Luciana." I blinked and looked at the man. He was what, in his mid-twenties?

"Oh, sorry Vongola Decimo. I didn't know who you were." He smiled at me, almost in nostalgia of something I didn't know.

"You couldn't know." Then, lower, he added. "I wish you would have."

Huh…

A new weirdo appeared.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	5. Past

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"It's stalking Dino."

"_Federico has other things to do tha__n__ stalking you Ana_." I frowned.

"Then why is he just always there when I look?" He chuckled.

"_Don't you have a crush on him?_" I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, bye brother." He started to say something but I hung up on him.

As always, Federico found me in the hallways, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, on my way to training. The mission where Lal, Turmeric and I had to retrieve a kid name Fuuta had gone well, but it wasn't enough for Lal, who had the kindness to list every little things I did wrong during the mission.

Training was okay, as usual. They said Basil and I would learn how to drive a motorbike soon, which was strange because, yes I was thirteen and a half, but Basil was like, eleven or something? Lal was always finding things we were doing wrong, but it was also her perfectionism speaking.

However, for some reasons, Iemitsu decided to send me to Russia to make a deal with an American Family specialized in weapons and...who was developing something with Flames?

Whatever, I was sent as Federico's bodyguard as he was the future Decimo. Why not one of his Guardians? Good question. In any case, Moscow was a pretty city and Federico told me we would visit later.

He was nice when he wasn't being a creepy stalker.

"You look so grown up!" he exclaimed with a fake tear at the corner of his eye. I felt my left eye twitching.

"Let's just finish this." We entered the room and my eyes found intense azure eyes, framed by short ruffled...silver hair? It reminded of someone but who…

Huh, why was he glaring at me?

"You!" I blinked and stepped back when he pulled a sword out of nowhere and charged at me. Federico put me behind me and drew his gun.

"Kid, do not attack her like that."

"She killed my dad!" I frowned my brows. Wait what?

"Arroganza De Luca!" The man in his fifties screamed at me, grabbing him by the collar of his suit. "We are here to negotiate!"

"She killed my dad John!" Then, he pointed his finger at me. "I remember her eyes!"

"De Luca..." I muttered quietly, my brain going back to the time where I was with Alaric. "Oh right!"

"Wait, don't tell me he's right," Federico whispered to me. I gulped under his harsh gaze.

"I...was kind of a wannabe hitman before I was adopted, and one day I thought another hit would be good and picked a guy named Silviano De Luca." The boy, Arroganza, froze and I shuddered at the fury toward my person. "It was the only thing I knew to do to have a roof above my head. But when I got here, it was a bloodbath."

"Liar!" I bit the inside of my cheek. His reaction was totally normal after all.

"I am not lying, he was dead already! I heard sobbing in a closet, went to it but left because I received some weird electric shock!" Federico raised an eyebrow.

"Electric shock?" I shrugged and he sighed. "Anyway, I don't think we will know who's right and who's wrong today. Let's just proceed." Wow.

Federico had just swiped away that boy's accusations as if it was nothing, and from his face, he didn't like it one bit.

He glared at me during the entire negotiations. Basically, they were the Weaponry Family, and if Federico was the one sent, it was because they had somehow found a way to use Dying Will Flames through stones in rings. Well, they could ignite a flame and knew what their attribute was, nice. They had not actually discovered really 'how' to use it. But as the Dying Will Flame was something very Vongola, they had to get involved. No way they would let the other side of the Atlantic cross them.

Right now, Federico was negotiating to have a right of inspection with everything Flame related. Obviously, it was quickly done.

"Can I just go look around? I'm bored." Federico sighed.

"Alright fine! Just stop pestering me!" I grinned and left the hotel, my cellphone in the pocket of my coat.

Moscow was a very pretty city.

What made it less pretty was when I received a freaking dart in the neck. I pulled it out, looked at it weirdly, then at the man coming my way and passed out.

* * *

My arm was bleeding. As in, bleeding way too much and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know what was injured in my arm. I somehow managed to run away from the man who had tied me up by using my flame and making a hole in the wall.

By now, I was shooting the random mafiosi there were in that maze of a mansion with a gun, the same kind as any CEDEF agents had. They were speaking to each other in Russian. They were probably panicked or angry, but I couldn't understand a word.

"The mouse is running," I heard a deep, hoarse voice saying in a broken English behind me. I looked around and widened my eyes.

Shit. The weird doll mask on his face and typical Russian hat…

Why would I be kidnapped by the Giegue Family!? The Vongola and them were not allied, but they were not hostile either!

Did they want something from the Cavallone? Or…

I arrived in a big living-room of the mansion, but the furniture were dusty or covered by white sheets. So that place was not inhabited.

"The little mouse is to be returned to its master." I frowned. What the…"P.I.02."

I almost dropped my gun when I finally understood.

Mice were used as guinea pigs in science, weren't they? Then, that guy…

He was there to bring me back to the Estraneos.

I...I couldn't let that happen. I'd rather die than go back in that hell!

"Little mouse is angry?"

"Little mouse is going to burn you alive trash," I groaned back, my flame burning in the palm of my hand. He muttered something in quick Russian before a chain fell from his sleeve.

He threw it at me. I avoided it and it destroyed a table behind me. I ran to him, dodging his chain as I could even if he was fast himself, focused my flame on my hands and started throwing punch at vital organs. He avoided them, my flames slowly destroying the room around us.

I jumped back when a part of the ceiling collapsed on us. I raised my head and widened my eyes when I realized that Giegue and I were going to be buried under the rubble of the collapsing house. As I was destroying as much rubble as I could with my flame, the Giegue decided it would be nice to throw his chain at me once again. I avoided the first blow, but not the second one and the chain cut me deeply across my stomach.

As if I didn't have enough scars on that area.

Still, it was bleeding profusely, I wouldn't last long this way. I hid in my illusions, fully aware I was leaving a trail of blood on my way, but didn't care. The mansion was collapsing and I was lacking time.

When I was close enough, I caught his wrist and canceled my illusions. Him using this chain was a pain, so I used my flame and blew his wrist off. He screamed in pain, but I grabbed his collar and threw my knee deep in his stomach, before pulling myself behind him by using his shoulders. Then, my hand firmly gripping his shoulder, I pushed a certain point of his spine. I let go of him after hearing a loud crack. I turned his around and straddled his stomach.

"It's incredible," I started, throwing his mask away, "what martial arts can do to you. You learn so much about the human body, including what to break to make someone tetraplegic. You can't feel your limbs anymore, can you?"

"You...you fucking..." I put my finger on his lips.

"Shush shush. Answer that question. Will the Estraneos stop after I kill you?" He laughed.

"That man is too desperate to get you back!" I smirked.

"I see." I put my hand above his heart, gathered my flame on the palm of my hand and sent it to make the heart implode. It was a great assassination technique. Nothing on the outside, however my flame had messed up the inside and the heart was no more.

I got up, made barely three steps before falling. Multicolored dots were dancing in front of my eyes as I was barely hearing the sound of wood breaking around me.

I thought I saw a flash of silver before I passed out though. I felt my right leg breaking under a beam of wood.

* * *

Federico was beyond angry, waiting in the hallway of a Russian hospital as Luciana's brother Dino and Reborn were on a plane for Moscow. He had let her out of his sight for a few minutes. She was just out for a walk and she had been _kidnapped_? For what exactly? The Cavallone Family, although not hers, were keeping information about her before her adoption a secret, Iemitsu had told him it was confidential and his father…

Well, after what his father had done to his younger brother, was it even a surprise he had kept Luciana a secret?

His light brown eyes found the young teenager sitting next to his Boss, the same one who attacked Luciana. Funny enough, he was the one to tell them she was in danger.

However, Luciana was a Cloud, he knew that. Sure, she had the Flame of Wrath, but she was a Cloud more than anything else.

She was _his_ Cloud. It had not taken a lot of time for Federico to decide on this, the face of an angry teenager with red eyes burned in his mind to remind him he had been too late to help him.

He had failed as a big brother and looking at Luciana was a painful reminder of where Xanxus had been kept for years. A bitter smile appeared on his face.

It was just so obvious for anyone who wanted to see the truth. It was obvious they were siblings, it was obvious when you looked at the Ninth and Xanxus that they were not related. It was so irritating when his father kept telling him Xanxus was blood-related to them when he was the last one of his sons alive. He was the last one competing for the title of Decimo with Iemitsu's son, who was safe in Japan, away from the Mafia.

Back when he arrived at the mansion, Xanxus had been waiting for the moment their father would go back to bring his baby sister back. Xanxus was so proud of her when he was talking about her, about how smart she was. The love he had for his younger sister was just so obvious, just like the pain and guilt he had for leaving her behind. So, when his father one day told him she was gone, it was no wonder why Federico saw something shattering in his brother's eyes.

No matter how long it was, that thing remained broken.

Yet, between Luciana's adoption and Xanxus' coup, there had been a year, almost a year and a half where his father _went_ to the Cavallone mansion to meet her because of her flame. He could have brought Xanxus along, maybe it would have avoided them the coup, but instead he decided she would join the CEDEF and stayed at the Cavallones.

They had been so close yet so damned far and none of them had any idea of that. Xanxus thought his baby, his sweet smart baby sister was long gone, and Luciana simply just didn't know she had another brother than Dino.

So when he saw her, when everything clicked in his mind, he decided she would be his Cloud. He would look after her for Xanxus, and make sure she wouldn't become like him, that she wouldn't unconscionably follow his footsteps.

Yet, when she had been kidnapped by some Giegue, and how Federico would make sure these pieces of shit would_ submit_ to the Vongolas, it was some random brat that felt it and not him.

The Cavallone better be here and quickly. He had some serious questions for him, and he would make sure he would answer them.

"Hey," he said to the teenager, who raised his confused blue eyes to him. The boy was familiar, but he couldn't tell how. "Are you worried?"

"I..."he started quietly and Federico narrowed his eyes at him gulping, "I think so yeah."

"You tried to kill her just yesterday."

"I know. I don't know why I'm worried, but I am." Then, he frowned and Federico knew why he looked so familiar.

"You're related to Superbi Squalo, aren't you?" The boy tensing at the name was enough proof for him.

"So what?" he spat bitterly.

"I never would have thought he had a relative." Arroganza scoffed.

"He doesn't even care what I'm doing or where I am anyway." Well, it wasn't as if he had the time to care about another family's issues than his own.

Many hours later, as Luciana was still in surgery, a panicked Dino appeared in the hallway, Reborn's on his shoulder. The hitman jumped down and greeted Federico.

"Cavallone, you better explain to me why a random brat knew my Cloud was in danger quicker than me. Ten seconds." Dino blinked and looked at Arroganza.

"He looks like Squalo." The boy rolled his eyes.

"We're cousins, get it over with."

"Hum...Luciana's flame is constantly changing from Sky to Cloud because of a certain condition." Federico frowned but Reborn was at his feet.

"It is enough explanations, isn't it Federico?" He scowled at Reborn. The Arcobaleno seemed to have a soft spot for the girl he watched growing up.

Then he remembered how Luciana had mentioned an electric shock and Federico facepalmed.

"Hey, De Luca, that day did you feel an electric shock too?" He nodded and Federico cursed as Reborn and Dino were confused. "Well congratulations, you've saved her because you synchronized your flames with her vanishing Sky Flames when you were six." By now, everyone was confused and Reborn's eyes turned to the teenager.

"Her hitman's days?" He got a nod in return.

"I...don't get anything and who are they?" Dino asked, confused.

"We are representing the Weaponry Family," was the adult's accompanying Arroganza answer.

"Just sit Cavallone, so that I explain in details what happened."

* * *

"Oya?" I turned around in the clearing to see Mukuro. "My, you are in quite the situation."

"Shit, am I dead?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Kufufu, not yet, but close." I clenched my fists. "I have to admit that man did a real number on you, but that the worst injuries happened once you had passed out."

"Why am I even here?"

"You should thank me, really Ana." I raised a brow and crossed my arms. "If I had not pulled you here, you would have woken up in the middle of a very long surgical procedure." I gulped.

"Huh...thanks Mukuro." He kufufu-ed and his face became serious.

"What did that man want?" I sighed and my eyes took a cold a harsh glint.

"Bring me back to hell." Mukuro frowned too. "Apparently, that man really wants me back for some reasons."

"Well, this is not good news." I nodded. "I guess that you having strong connections in the Mafia is what's best for you at the moment."

"And you? Because after thinking about it, you accepted quite quickly I was fine with mafiosi."

"It can be useful for me later on to have a contact like you." I sighed. Mukuro would use me one day, I knew it. Well, it was not as if I would not do the same. "Oh, and I am in the Vendicare prison." I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wait what!?" What… "The fuck did you do?"

"I just killed a few Families," he said, shrugging. I face-palmed.

"I swear..."

"Ana." I looked up at him, to see his serious gaze. "I don't know what you might do in the future, but watch out for the Vindice. They...put in jail the Estraneos test subjects way faster than regular mafiosi." I smirked wryly.

"They don't want freaks running around."

"Kufufufu, indeed."

"Thanks for warning me." We stared at each other in silence. "Seriously, am I going to die?" He shrugged once again.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the one fighting for my life."

The first thing I saw when I woke up was blond locks. There was an oxygen mask on my face, my right leg was lifted from the bed and I could feel all of the bandages on my body.

Damn.

I turned my head a little and blinked at Dino sleeping. His head was resting next to mine.

"You're awake?" I looked at Federico at the door, two cups of coffee in his hands. He shot a quick look at Dino. "He finally fell asleep. By the way Luciana, you have been asleep for a week." I tried to reply something, but my throat was way too dry.

"Hum...Ana?" Dino mumbled in a sleepy tone. I looked at him blankly and wasn't even able to return his hug. "I was so scared," he whispered in my hair. When he let go of me, I was still staring at him blankly and he furrowed his brows in worry. "A...Ana?"

"You're in a hospital in Moscow," Federico told me. My eyes went back to the ceiling. "You should explain to us what happened."

I kept my mouth shut. Be it then or when they removed the oxygen mask on my mouth and they assured me I could talk, I remained silent.

That Estraneo wanted me back. Dino had traveled all the way from Italy to Russia because I had been too weak. I clenched my fist.

I would kill him one day. I would make him look straight into my eyes as I slowly burn him alive.

Nobody would get in my way.

I would get strong and have my revenge on him, and on that trash mafia that didn't do shit when we were all suffering.

* * *

I had been quiet for a month. After a few days, it was safe for me to go back to Italy, so I went home where Shamal took care of me. He also made comments on how I was becoming a pretty young woman and it crept me out a little, but Reborn told him off.

Still, except for small talks, I didn't talk. Dino was worried, I knew it, heck I was pretty sure even Reborn was worried at some extent as he would sometimes torture Dino in front of me and I wouldn't say anything. I had had Fon on the phone, but it was short and I hadn't said much either.

Now I was back at CEDEF and had Arroganza, the guy who tried to kill me and Superbi's cousin from what I heard, in front of me.

"You synchronized your flames with mine that day?" I repeated flatly. "Nice."

"Yeah..." he retorted awkwardly. "So...how are you?" I shrugged.

"Like I almost died?" He chuckled humorlessly.

"Sure! That's...sure...Hey, you've known my cousin for a long time, right?" I nodded. "You wouldn't happen to know a little girl who used to piss him off at school? He'd complain about her and I thought she'd be nice." I blinked and nonchalantly pointed at myself. He raised his brows. "Wow, seriously?"

"He's too fucking loud for anyone's good." This he chuckled for real.

"Yeah, that's true."

"I haven't seen him in years though." It was true, the last time I had seen Superbi was at Dad's funerals like four years ago.

"Same here." None of my business. I looked at the paper he was giving me. "My phone number."

"Why?"

"Well since, like, flames seem to be such a big deal in our future, I was told to stay in contact with you because of the synchronization." I took the paper. "Your number is already in my phone."

"Okay." He grinned at me, patted my shoulder and left. I stared at my shoulder and narrowed my eyes.

Humph, it was way too soon for him to be so familiar with me.

"Luciana~!" I rolled my eyes at Federico. "Come with me!"

"Where?" He scoffed and looked at me as if I was behind some kind of new trend.

"Where? I am the heir of the most powerful Famiglia in the world and you're asking me _where_?" I sighed and turned away. "Fine, fine, I thought it was time for you to go to the big old HQ. Iemitsu agreed, we're leaving...right now!"

Needless to say I was impressed in front of the mansion. I thought the Cavallone mansion was big, but the Vongola one probably could host an entire town. If I knew how to whistle, I would whistle.

Federico guided me through the several hallways, explaining from what they were making for diner to the story behind every old items.

"Okay, now Luciana, do me a favor and use your illusions to slip in between the guards." I raised my eyebrows and Federico took a false severe look. "It is an order." I rolled my eyes and obeyed.

I slipped between the guards easily and walked down the stairs, finding myself in the basement of the mansion.

I had no idea what Federico…

I jumped when his hand landed on my shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't want to scare you." I scoffed.

"As if you'd scare me." I dissipated my illusion and followed him. "That place is gloomy as fuck."

"It is, isn't it?" He stopped in front of four concrete walls attached to each other by chains. From where I was standing, I could see like ice coming from the top. Without saying anything, Federico cut the chains as if they were nothing, and I raised a brow at the orange flames covering the blade of his dagger. The four walls fell on the ground, making a loud noise, and I frowned.

"Man, the Vongolas are weird. You make ice sculptures with mannequins inside?" Federico turned his eyes, not as warm as usual, to me.

"It's my younger brother." I blinked.

"I didn't know you had a younger brother."

"There's a lot you don't know but should know, Luciana." I gulped silently. Federico was not usually this serious. But if the frozen guy was his brother, you bet he'd be serious. "Five years ago, my brother, who was the Boss of the VARIA, staged a coup against our father to take control of the Vongolas by force. Of course, my father had to fight back and this is what happened."

"He...froze him? Wait, if he's your brother, he was fourth in line to be the Decimo so wouldn't killing you and your older brothers would have..." He chuckled sadly.

"Yeah, Massimo said the same thing too. Unfortunately, none of them lived long enough to know the truth." Truth? "My brother, Xanxus, we're not related by blood. He grew up thinking we were half-brothers, and people called him a bastard when they whispered about him. But he was adopted and will never be the Decimo, because the ring I have on my finger will not recognize his blood."

"Is blood that important?" Federico smiled sadly at me.

"Well, to be a family it is not that important, but to inherit something like the Vongolas it is. He...didn't take it that well and attacked, filled with anger and betrayal."

"Why are you saying this to me? I've never heard of that, I just knew the VARIA staged a coup years ago because of Reborn but..."

"Luciana, look at him, look closely at him and his eyes." I did and squinted. His face was frozen in an expression of anger and sadness, almost begging to know why. His red eyes we…

I blinked. Red eyes?

I looked at my reflection in the ice and put a hand under my eyes. My _red_ eyes.

I bit the inside of my cheek.

"What...did he have..."

"He must have been sure of his power with his Flame of Wrath to stage a coup, don't you think?" I widened my eyes in shock.

Slowly, I raised my head back to look at him. Even with the ice, I could picture his raven hair, the same shade than mine. Instinctively, I grabbed my pendant. An 'X', like 'Xanxus' huh?

I reached my hand and put it on the ice, ignoring the cold burn I would get.

"He's...he's…"

"Yeah, he's your biological older brother by eight years." I took a sharp breath. "When I saw you for the first time, I had to look at you twice to believe what I was seeing. I mean, right now Xanxus is frozen, but you look alike. The frown for instance, it's the same. However, you're a lot calmer and more patient than him, that's for sure." My bottom lip was trembling.

This...this man, this man with the broken betrayed look was my older brother?

I had another brother?

"But...but the Ninth came to meet me and the coup had not happened yet!" I almost screamed, my voice almost cracking.

"I know. It was the period where Xanxus started to isolate himself and became the Boss of the VARIA after Squalo gave him the job. Maybe telling him you were alive and well would have changed something, or maybe he would have tried to abduct you or something and be a bad influence on you. Who knows what it would have changed."

"But...we were so close and..."

"I know," he told me with compassion as I was still staring at my _frozen older brother_. "That's why when I met you I promised myself I would look after you for him and try to do a better job with you than him. He...of course, you were separated when you were a two-year-old toddler so you don't remember him, but he loved, loves you very much. He kept asking our father when you would come too because he didn't trust your mother to take care of you. He told me he was the one doing most of the work because she didn't care." Of course she didn't care, I ended up at the Estraneos. "But he loved you so damn much, you could see it in his eyes and the way he spoke about you, and he was so damn proud of how smart you were. So when our father told him you vanished, he broke. He felt guilty and didn't let anyone see it. You know, when you have a younger sibling, no matter how much you fight with each other, you just want to protect them. For Xanxus...I think that being born in poverty and growing up there...when you were born, you must have been a blessing in way, something that was pure and innocent in such a harsh world. I mean, your name means 'light', there must be some kind of signification behind it."

"Or maybe they just liked the way it sounded?" Tears were already at the corners of my eyes.

It was too much.

"He really...loved me?"

"You have no idea. Once he thought you dead, you became a taboo and anyone who knew about your existence and dared bring that subject in front of him were...beaten up pretty bad." I couldn't help myself and chuckled at that.

"Federico, what are you doing?"

We turned around at the stern voice.

In front of us was a wide-eyed Vongola Nono.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to for the review!**


	6. Red Sky

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

The Ninth's eyes went from his son, to me, to Xanxus behind and sighed.

"Federico, what is the meaning of this?"

"Father..." he started, but I pointed an accusing finger to the Vongola.

"You...you...you liar!" I screamed at him, a tear rolling down my cheek. The Vongola looked at me with shameful eyes. "Don't look at me like that you old geezer! You knew and you kept us apart and made me join the CEDEF so that I wouldn't know about him!" My finger was shaking. "You...you...you fucking trash!" Federico's hand fell on my shoulder without me pushing it away. "That's...that's my brother in that ice!" Timoteo looked at his son, who shrugged.

"You know, there was no way Xanxus would just stage a coup without a reason Father, you should keep those diaries of yours under a better surveillance."

"And you think telling her is a good thing?" I was right there! Before I could speak, Federico put a foot in front of me, standing there as if to protect me from his father.

"What? If I know about her birth family, why wouldn't I tell her? It's her right to know, and not yours to decide whether or not she can know. I am merely breaking down the lies you've built around these two." The Ninth pursed his lips, his face suddenly looking so much older. "She would have found out one way or another, Xanxus can't stay in that ice forever."

"I know." Still, he would not look at me and my silent tears. So I turned around and started scratching the surface of the ice. "The Vongolas can't have another Xanxus."

"If you actually had tried to know her even just a little bit, you would know that she's not like him!" My fingertips were already bleeding, leaving marks of blood on the pure ice. I started punching it until my knuckles bled too. "Father, I respect you and love you, but it's time to face the results of your choices!"

"That's..." I took a step back and made my flame, before throwing it in the ice. It barely made a small hole. "The ice won't melt Luciana."

"Give me my brother back!" I screamed without looking at him. "Just...he's in pain, can't you see that!?" Federico grabbed my hands when I was about to punch the ice once again. "Federico, let me..."

"Don't mess up your hands that way, you use them to fight, remember?" he told me gently and I raised a tear-filled gaze on him.

"Ninth, you..." I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at him. "You..._why_?"

He seemed like a nice grandpa but…

But he was Mafia.

He looked down.

"I have to do what is the best for the Vongolas." I bit my lips until they bled and ran to him. He started to adopt a defensive position but I ran past him and up the stairs. I didn't know the place, but I ran through the various hallways and found myself on a balcony overlooking the huge gardens. I fell on my knees and pressed my hand against my mouth to muffle my sobs.

"You run fast," Federico told behind me, out of breath. "I'm not as young as I used to be." He knelt next to me and wiped away my tears with a frown. "I'm not good with crying girls you know, I grew up surrounded by guys." I tried to calm down my sobs and he sighed. "Hey, it's okay to cry, to let everything out. Bottling up your feelings is never a good thing."

"Xanx...Xanxus..." I stuttered weakly, snorting to keep the snot in my nose. I was a crying mess.

"I'll get him free." I blinked through my tears and he searched something in the pocket of his suit. "Once I am the Decimo, I will free him. The VARIA will help without a shadow of a doubt, that Squalo is tired of being the Boss."

"But...but what if he tries to..." He pulled a ring from his pocket and handed it to me. It was in silver I think, and there was a cloud on it.

"I kind of hope you'd help me with that, and help me later on. My father tried to bring back the Vongolas of the Primo era back but failed. I'd like to succeed in this. They started as a defense group to protect the weak after all, it has nothing to do with the Mafia we all know today." I stared at the ring.

"It's...one of the Vongola Rings? I don't want to spend my life here." He chuckled.

"I know, that's why it's the Cloud one. The role of the Cloud Guardian is this: a drifting Cloud, whom cannot be bound. Protecting the Famiglia from an independent standpoint. You're already in CEDEF so you know, you're already independent." I looked down from his face to the ring. It shone faintly under the beaming sun and I took it between my finger.

"It...feels powerful." He grinned and showed me the Sky Ring around his finger.

"It does, doesn't it? It's almost...too heavy sometimes. So, do you accept?"

"Depends..." He raised his brows. "Will you give me a ride home?"

"Home? Cavallone's?" I nodded and he got up. I took his hand and got up too. "You got it Missy!" I gulped.

"You'll...really free him? You're not lying?" He adopted a serious look and shook his head.

"He's your older brother, but he's still my baby brother." I nodded and slipped the ring around my right middle finger. "I can't fail again." Slowly, I grabbed his hand. He seemed surprise, but clenched my hand tighter.

As he walked me to his car, all I could think of was that his hand was warm and comforting.

"Princess?" Romario greeted me at the front door. Federico nodded to him and he nodded back without understanding.

"I will perfect the details with Iemitsu and tell him you're on a week-long break," Federico told me and I nodded. "Come on now, spend some time with your brother. See ya!" I waved at the retreating car and looked up at Romario.

"Is Dino here?"

"In his office, with Reborn." I thanked him and ran to my brother's office, almost breaking the door when I opened it. Dino blinked at me in confusion, a paper in his hand and Reborn standing on the desk.

"Ana? What are you..." He didn't finish his sentence that I had thrown myself into my brother's arms. He hugged me back tightly when he heard me crying on his shoulder.

He let me cry for only God knows how long. Eventually, I felt him inspecting one of my hands, that Federico treated before leaving the Vongola Estate.

"Ana," he said quietly, rubbing my back in soothing motions. I snorted and used my sleeve to wipe my eyes, noticing Reborn gone.

"So...sorry..." He shook his head, running his fingers through my hair.

"It's okay, your big brother will always be here when you need a shoulder to cry on." I nodded and got up, but he pulled me on his laps. I blushed in shame.

"Dino, I'm fourteen in a few months...it's weird..."

"Don't care!" I sighed and settled for leaning against him, my face in the crook of his neck. "So, is this about Russia?" I raised my eyes to his face.

"No, why?"

"Well, you totally isolated yourself so I thought..." he explain, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry for worrying you. I was just...thinking a lot. It's not about Russia."

"Then what is it?" I opened my mouth and stopped myself. I mean...I couldn't just straight up tell him one of the Ninth's son was my brother, could I?

"Fe...Federico told me I had a biological older brother but I can't see him for now." Dino tensed. "It...it got me thinking and...Dino, if one day I want to know more about my birth family, you would help me?"

"Of course." I smiled faintly at him.

"Thanks Dino." There was a small silence between. "I...I love you, you know that right?" He widened his eyes.

"Well...sure but you never said it before." I hugged him tightly. "By the way, why do you have a Vongola Ring on your finger? When did that happen, huh?" It was my turn to tense at the threatening tone in his voice.

"A...few hours ago?" He put his elbow on his desk, his chin in the palm of his hand, his other arm around my waist and stared at me thoughtfully.

"Maybe he was stalking you after all." I chuckled a little.

Later, when I was in my room, I remembered Federico mentioning Superbi when he was telling me about Xanxus. I frowned, staring at my ceiling. At Dad's funerals, he asked me about my origins and the coup had already happened…

I glared at my ceiling.

He...knew, didn't he? He had known for years and never brought it up.

Without thinking, I took Arroganza's number and my phone.

"..._yeah? Is that you Luciana?_"

"Sorry for the time difference, I forgot about it," I said, remembering he lived in America. "But it's important."

"_Sure? What?_" He was a lot nicer than when we met.

"Your cousin's a bastard, you know that?" There was a silence and he burst into laughter.

"_Yup, we agree on that!_"

And somehow, I couldn't help but feel like I would get my first friend.

* * *

Mafia parties were a drag. Not that I went to lots of them, but now I was a Guardian for the Vongola Decimo candidate, so I had to make some appearances. It would be a lot more once Federico would inherit the title of Decimo officially though. Still, here I was, in a purple dress and heels barely three-centimeter tall, a glass of water in my hand and Dino's gaze watching me from the other side of the room.

He told me he would keep an eye on me, but that was too much. Especially with Reborn doing the same thing. Were they that scared I'd embarrass Federico or what?

Although, I was pretty bored. I shot a look at Leo, a tall black-haired and brown-eyed Italian guy around my brother's age. His skin was tan. He was everything people thought Italian men were.

He was also Federico's Rain Guardian. Because that moron only had me and him.

We were three.

Social gatherings were torture.

Basically, I was finally in Hell. I knew I would end up there one day, but not at fourteen minus a month! So, when Federico finally told me I could wander around, I went to the balcony and took a deep breath. Each day brought a quota of social energy in me, and I was drained after five minutes standing behind Federico.

"It's oppressing, isn't it?" I raised my head and looked on my right.

"Arroganza?" I mumbled, seeing him walking to me in a tux.

"Arro is enough. Anyway, when you told me you got a ring, I didn't think it would be that big!" Yeah, we would call each other at least once a week.

"It is," I sighed, taking a sip of my drink. "I'm surprised to see you at a Vongola party, with you know, Superbi?"

"Oh, I checked before coming and the VARIA's not here." I snickered. Arro had a bone to pick with Superbi. "You're still working in the CEDEF?"

"Yeah, I was on a short break but went back at it. Federico asks for me to Iemitsu when he needs me for official stuff or just...hang out with his Guardians. Leo's good with a gun, so he gives me some tips." He finished his drink in one go. "How's school treating you?"

"Eurk, Mafia school sucks, on both side of the ocean. Damn, you have no idea of the bullying there is in that school." He looked at his glass, then at mine. "Want a refill too?" I nodded and watched him going back inside before raising my head to the stars. Well, I was not a fan of the Vongolas, especially knowing under my feet was my frozen brother, but I had to handle it for now.

"Oh, are you tired of the crowd as well?" I looked on my right. A woman with dark green hair and deep blue eyes was now leaning on the railing. She had a flower mark under one of her eyes.

"Pretty," I whispered unconsciously, and I flushed when she smiled at me.

"Well, thank you, I return the compliment. You will grow up into a beautiful woman." I kept flushing, but for a different reason. "I especially like your eyes, they're a beautiful shade of red. Like ruby."

"Th...thanks Miss." She chuckled.

"I haven't introduced myself? My name is Aria, from the Giglio Nero Family, and you're the Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian, Luciana." I opened my mouth to say something. "Let's just say that your bored expression didn't escape me." I sweat dropped. You bet.

Her smile disappeared and she took my chin between two of her fingers, making me raise my head. Strangely, I didn't freak out at her touch. It was almost...relaxing.

Was she a Sky? Was it what I was feeling?

"You will play a big part in the future of the Vongolas, but not in the way of today. That ring on your finger...I do not think it is made for you. Another one should be on it." I blinked in confusion but her smile was back on her lips. "Well, I have to go now, it was nice meeting you. I hope we will see each other again one day."

"Yeah..." An orange glare caught my eyes and I looked at her chest. Or more like the orange pacifier hanging from the chain. "You're..."

"Bye." As she left, Federico arrived and watched her leave.

"What did she want with you?" I shrugged.

"Dunno, it's probably just another Mafia weirdo."

Although…

As Arro came back, followed by Dino, Reborn and Leo, I couldn't help but think that she was the Boss of the Arcobalenos, wasn't she? Orange meant Sky so…

Troublesome.

* * *

What was love?

I loved Dino with everything I had for welcoming me so easily when I tried to kill him. I loved Dad for adopting me regardless of my past. I loved Mukuro, for being there when I couldn't defend myself. I loved Alaric, for teaching me how to defend myself. I loved Reborn for being like the weird uncle who knew better than me how to exploit my skills. I loved Fon for taking the time to teach me everything I knew today. I loved Xanxus, even if I didn't know him, because he was blood and I wanted to take away all of his pain away. I loved Arro for being my first friend and accepting my excuse. Heck, I loved Iemitsu, Federico and Leo for seeing me for me and not through something else.

Yet, as Leo dived in to be stabbed in the heart instead of Federico, I felt like all of the love I had for these people were weak compared to his.

"LEO!" I heard Federico yelling in anguish and anger as my fellow Guardian fell dead on the ground.

We were supposed to go talk with another Family. It was a trap, we were extremely outnumbered and I could barely see because of the wound on my forehead that kept bleeding over my left eye.

I was blinded by Federico's Sky Flames, but not enough to not see his tears.

I looked at my right hand, covering the gash on my side. I was covered in blood.

"Luciana." I looked up at Federico. He pulled me on my feet and ran away.

"But...Leo!"

"He's dead!" he screamed back. "I need you to get out of here alive!"

"And you!?" He didn't reply and I felt a lump in my throat. We quickly arrived at a cliff, above a river.

"Listen closely." He put his and Leo's rings in my pocket before zipping it up. "You need to jump in there and get back to HQ or any other Vongola locations before they get here."

"Fede..." He ruffled my hair as a tear ran down my cheek.

"I want the Vongolas of Primo back, but I won't be able to achieve it. Now, it will be Iemitsu's kid the next Decimo. He's not a part of the Mafia, he's a civilian. It can go both way, or he succeeds and brings them back, or he breaks before under the pressure of the Vongolas. In any case, please do me a favor. Watch over him, over his actions for me. If he can achieve my dream then...then I can die in peace." He exchanged our spots, me now having my back to the edge of the cliff. "I'm glad to have you as my baby sister as much as Dino and Xanxus, trust me. When he's out of the ice, he'll need you more than he will allow himself to say or show, trust me. Watch over him for me please. Don't forget to see it."

"See what?" He smiled

"I can't tell you that, but don't let your past hinder your present. Don't forget your growth. And tell this to Xanxus once he's awake." He put his hand above my chest, his other hand giving me his gun. Now I could see the bleeding leg, the bleeding lip, the weird shape of his arm. "Don't worry, I'll join Leo soon enough. We'll see each other again Luciana, just make sure to live your life before."

Just like that, he pushed me from the cliff, his smile serene before he turned back to face the coming enemies. I couldn't even scream his name.

All I could see was the sky. The red sky.

That was love. Between Federico and Leo, it was a true love I had never realized before today. Love was how Leo died to protect Federico, and how Federico sacrificed himself for me to live.

Love hurt.

My back touched the water and then I was submerged.

Love hurt so damn much.

* * *

To be honest, I didn't remember much except my body being on autopilot and my brain repeating 'keep the rings safe' like a mantra. Apparently, I was in a very bad state when I reached the Vongola HQ in Northern Italy. They flew me back to the main HQ in Sicily, and when I woke up I saw a distressed Dino.

"Fede...Federico..." I mumbled. Dino's face fell and I started crying when he ran his fingers through my hair. "Federico...I...Federico...he...Leo...they...they..." I sat up, ignoring how I probably shouldn't. I kept stuttering their name when Dino hugged me as tight as he could.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry Luciana."

I was a wreck. I couldn't even look at the Ninth in the eyes when he came to see me. He took the rings back, and I didn't care, because I wanted them as far from me as possible.

I locked myself up in my room until the funerals. It was raining hard, much like for Dad's funerals. There were more people, and I had to stand behind Nono's Guardians, black sunglasses on my nose. The Ninth didn't want the VARIA to make a link between Xanxus and I and I was so busy mourning that I didn't want to fight. The only thing was that I wanted Dino next to me, but he was further away, whereas Reborn was more on our side.

However, I spotted the VARIA right away. They were all in suits, but it was not complicated to notice Superbi with his hair now reaching his waist and the weirdos with him. One of them needed his bangs to be cut.

When it was my turn to drop a rose on Federico's and Leo's coffins, I did it mechanically. When I raised my head from them, Federico's coffin having only bones because it was all they could find and I could only imagine to worst happening to him in his last minutes, I saw Superbi staring at me in surprise.

I ignored him. Even if I felt his stare, I ignored him, spotting another silver-haired person in the crowd.

Arro came, okay, but he must have known Superbi would be here.

Once people started to leave, I went to a tree and leaned on it.

"Voiiii!" a voice way less loud as usual said. I looked back above my shoulder. Superbi was there, holding his umbrella. My own umbrella was clenched too tightly by my hand. "Don't tell me you're the Cloud Guardian, the only one who survived."

"I won't tell you then," I replied coldly, which seemed to surprise him.

"Why the fuck would you become Federico's Guardian!?" I shrugged. Because he was the only one honest enough to tell me I had a brother? Because I wanted the changes he wanted so badly to make? "Did he tell you anything about us?"

"I know he was doing something with the VARIA, but he never told me what. Apparently it was none of my business." I spotted the relief in his eyes.

"I see. He wasn't wrong." I leaned my head on the tree. "How are you?"

"What do you think?" I spat icily. I straightened up and turned around. "I swear if you ask me about where I'm from once again, I will punch you. We are at funerals Superbi." He frowned at my tone, but before he could say anything, Arro appeared behind me. Superbi's eyes went wide, the widest I had ever seen them go.

"I need your umbrella Lulu!" he whined, ignoring his cousin.

"I see that."

"Vooiiiii the fuck does that mean!? You...Arro what are you doing here!? How do you even know each other!?" I shared a look with Arro, and we looked at Superbi.

"What, you joined the Mafia, so I did too. It's not my fault you never thought of looking in the U.S.A," Arro droned calmly.

"America!?"

"Y..."

"For the last time, we are at funerals. If you want a family reunion, do it somewhere else." I walked away, Arro complaining when he was left in the rain

I saw the Ninth from afar, and walked up to him. His tired expression showed surprise at my sight.

"I don't like you," I started, "I don't even like the Vongolas to this day, but I...I liked Federico. I..." I took a deep breath. "I am sorry I failed your son Timoteo." He remained quiet and a painful sigh left his lips.

"Have you failed his last order? The one where you had to stay alive?" I blinked and slowly shook my head. "Then you don't have to apologize. You were a Guardian, but you are fourteen. Federico would have never let you die before him." I controlled my shaking lips as I could.

"I see. Sorry for wasting your time then." I turned around and joined Dino. He draped his arm on my shoulders.

"Let's go home."

"Please," I whispered.

As we walked to the car, Reborn on my shoulder, I shot one last look behind me. Arro had joined us, but I ignored him talking to Dino.

Even if it was small, I smiled a little at the two graves. At least, they would be with each other forever now, wouldn't they?

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! **


	7. Mission

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I didn't sleep very well. Arro had convinced Dino and his Boss to let him stay at our place for two weeks so that I had a 'moral support'. Still, I had nightmares and thus, dark circles because I couldn't fall back asleep. Was Dino worried? Yeah. Did it change anything? No. I was grieving. I was on auto-pilot, even when I was hanging out with Arro in the mansion or outside. He was annoyed with my attitude, I knew it, but I couldn't bring myself to think of anything else than Federico and Leo.

There was like a huge hole in my soul.

My behavior was annoying two people I loved, because that stupid Arro grew on me and definitely was my friend, and I hated myself for this. God how I hated being a true annoyance to people I loved.

So, after diner, I went to the stalls.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered to the black horse. He neighed quietly as I got him out of his stalls and saddled him. It had been a while since I rode a horse, but it reminded me of Dad. He was the one who taught me and I treasured these father children bonding times, as Dino would be with us.

I welcomed the wind lashing at my face with relief.

"Ciaossu!" I looked down at Ebony's head. Reborn was sitting on it.

"What do you want Reborn?"

"You should thank me really, or Dino would have sent a search party for you," he replied with a pout. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

Ebony galloped in the woods, until I stopped him near a pond. I got down the horse and sat next to the water, Reborn settling down next to me. The first star was already in the sky and I felt the cold November breeze on me, but didn't care.

"So, what do you want?"

"No one should be left alone when they lose their Family." I scoffed.

"Right." I clenched my fists. "It's my fault."

"No, with the information we have, it is clear that you coming back was the best outcome possible."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better!?" I spat at him, but he didn't flinch.

"It's normal to feel guilty."

"What would you know about that?"

"You're not the only one to have lost your Sky," he told me more coldly. I looked down at him. "The Sky Arcobaleno is cursed with a short life span unlike the rest of us. You saw Aria at this party, she was not a baby like Fon or I." I kept my mouth shut. How could I reply anything to Reborn after this? He never talked about the Arcobalenos. Nobody asked him but I was pretty sure he would just find a way to dodge the bullet. "Eventually, you learn to deal with your guilt, even if it has no reason to be here to begin with, and keep on living." I averted my eyes to the surface of the water.

Guilt huh...yeah, that atrocious feeling twisting my stomach was guilt.

"Why did you accept to become his Guardian?" Reborn asked me. "Dino didn't understand either, nobody did."

"He was one of the only persons to be honest with me."

"He told you you had a biological brother, didn't he?" I remained quiet. "Luciana?" I set my eyes on him, filled with distrust and he frowned.

"Aren't you just going to tell the Ninth what I tell you?"

"Why would you think that?" I smirked wryly.

"I spent ten months as a Vongola Guardian, I heard a lot of things. This includes the number one hitman Reborn being an old friend of the Ninth and almost his lapdog." He did not like that comparison because his eyes turned cold.

"And you believe that?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, nobody told me I had to join the CEDEF." I smirked once again. "And I'm pretty sure other things are hidden from me, things that would make me see people differently."

"You're not wrong about that. What did Federico do?" I sighed.

"He told me I had a biological brother, like you said." I confessed quietly. "Half-brother."

"Xanxus isn't your half-brother but your brother Luciana." I didn't even widen my eyes. I barely raised a brow at him. "I've had my doubts for years, Federico telling you this just confirmed them."

"Why wouldn't he be my half-brother?"

"Because you both have red eyes whereas your mother has green eyes." Now I widened my eyes. What the… "As I said, I've had my doubts for years. After experiencing the worst side of the Mafia when you were a child, I wanted to make sure you wouldn't take the wrong path and looked deeper into it. I don't know who your father is, but I know your mother's identity." I bit the inside of my cheek.

I knew I had to have had a mother to be here today but...it was different to know she was alive and that I could know who she was just by asking Reborn.

"I...I'm not sure I want to know now." He nodded. "But for Xanxus..."

"I won't say a word to the Ninth." I looked back at the water.

"Why the interest in me Reborn?"

"Because you remind me of myself." I stared at him in disbelief. "The me of a long, long time ago. Before I was an Arcobaleno." Then, quietly he added. "Before I became Reborn."

He jumped back on Ebony and I followed him. As I rode back to the mansion, I could only think about how 'Reborn' was a weird name to give a child anyway.

"Reborn, it takes time? To get better?"

"Well, it depends. For now, see what you still have and cherish them. And cherish the training I will provide you."

For the rest of Arro's stay, I made a point of showing I was thankful. He noticed and I ended up going to Chicago with him for a week, Dino following.

It was nice and it kept my mind out of nasty thoughts.

* * *

Going back to CEDEF was weird. Everybody would look at me, and when I turned around they were minding their ow business. Iemitsu treated me the same way as always, even if now his kid, Tsunayoshi, was the last candidate to become the Decimo.

The thing was, Iemitsu had made a point of keeping his family away from the Mafia. His son had no idea of where he came from or what his father did for a living.

Were the Vongolas doomed? Yeah, probably yeah. They were screwed, unlike the Cavallones, now the third Family of the Vongola Alliance. Dino had a thing for management and Reborn brought this to the surface. It was because of this Dino finally told me there had been money issues for years that Dad had not managed to fix before he died.

"I mean, it's not I don't want to know what kind of person she is but..." I said, pacing in front of Dad's grave. "But it feels wrong to see her when I know I have a biological sibling you know." I stopped, my hands on my hips. "I...I guess it's okay just to ask Reborn though."

And the day Xanxus was freed we could just go see her together, right?

"Reborn!" I shouted as I ran back in the manor. I dived forward when he shot at me, destroying the vase behind me.

"Nice reflex." He landed in front of me, Leon going back on his hat. "What do you want? I told you I won't give you special bullets until you get better at shooting." I waved him off.

"I know that, even if I know you don't want to give them to me because with my Cloud Flame I will imitate your Chaos Shot easily." I raised my hands in front of me when his finger was at Leon. "Okay, okay, never mind. I just...want to know...about her you know?" He seemed surprise.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I need to know, one day or another."

"Fine. Do we include Dino in this?" I pursed my lips and shook my head.

"Not for now please." I got up and we went to my room. He sat on my bed as I took the chair at my desk and pushed it in front of Reborn before sitting down. "So?"

"Well, you were born on May, 7th 1991 in Latina, near Rome, in a very poor neighborhood. It seems that Xanxus, contrary to you, has had his flame ever since he was born. Poverty drove your mother a little bit insane and she convinced herself the Ninth was the father." Huh, that fit Federico's story.

"I see. She...she's still alive then?" He nodded and I frowned, my eyes becoming cold. I grabbed my gun, a beautiful Desert Eagle, in mat black with a purple grip, and aimed at the door. It was opened by an embarrassed Dino. "The fuck?"

"Sorry, I overheard your conversation?" I sighed and put down my weapon. "So...you want to know about your birth family?"

"You could say that." I turned back to Reborn. Dino wouldn't budge from my room, I knew it. "You said she was mentally ill or something?"

"Yeah." I pursed my lips. I wanted to know more about the circumstances that put me between the Estraneos' hands but...she wouldn't be able to give me answers if she was not okay in her head.

"Dino, would you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Could you put her in a mental institute under heavy surveillance? I want to know more, but it will be pointless to ask her anything if she isn't fine. Damn, take her by force, drug her or whatever." Dino stared at me strangely but nodded anyway.

"Sure. Yeah I'll do that. By the way, what's that ring you have on your finger since we came back from Chicago?" I blinked and looked down at my right ring finger. It was a silver ring with an indigo stone, much like Arro's, except the stone on his was blue. "I heard his Family had found something about flames and rings, is that...?" I made a fist of my right hand, focused a little and a small indigo flame came out of the stone. Like Arro told me, it was all about will. "Wow. It makes your illusion better?" I nodded.

"I wanted a Cloud one, but he told me a Mist one should do for now as rings aren't known yet." I turned off the flame. "But Federico had told me about it too. I managed to lit my Vongola Ring. He was surprised I did it on the first try, but I just had to think of the Mafia and how I wanted to kill a bunch of them and the flame was the...what's with that face Dino?" His frown disappeared, but there was still something weird in his eyes.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I have some work to do." He left my room quickly and I shot a questioning look at Reborn. He shrugged.

"I don't know either Bakana. I wanted to know, does the VARIA know about you and Xanxus?" I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Superbi does, but he doesn't know I do. I don't think the others know anything." I jumped on my feet.

"Let's keep it that way for now. I feel a storm coming with this problem sooner or later."

"Yeah...you think that the day I meet him, it won't be pretty?"

"What I hope is that he won't force you into the VARIA. He wasn't...the most pleasant man to be around." He left my room too.

It wasn't as if I would join those trash anyway.

I closed my eyes when I felt like a pull around my necklace. I smirked at Mukuro when I saw him.

"Oh my, you've changed." I raised a brow.

"How so?"

"You seem colder." I chuckled bitterly.

"Do I? It doesn't matter anyway, good people die before they can make changes, might as well stop giving a fuck about it."

"Kufufufu, if you say so. Well, I wanted to check on you."

"I'm good." His eyes clearly didn't believe me, but he kept going.

"Well then, would you do something for me?" I shrugged. "I will escape Vindice soon, help me."

"How soon?"

"More than a year from now, but I want to make sure now I can count on you." I looked down at the ground. I didn't want anything I did to fall on Dino's shoulders later on, or even Iemitsu's for that matter.

But that was Mukuro asking. He wouldn't ask if he wasn't sure he needed help.

Worst case scenario possible, we would all go to Vindice. But that was Mukuro. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead by now.

"Tell me when you're ready." He seemed surprised.

"Oya, I though it would take more convincing on my part." I shrugged.

"I'll make sure they know it was my doing and not anyone else. No way I'm letting Dino pay for what I do."

Much like Dino, he looked at me weirdly before leaving my mind.

Once I was back in my room, I pulled a box from under my desk and sighed. In his will, Federico let me have his white Desert Eagle with the golden Vongola crest where the barrel and the grip of the gun met. He also gave me a box of letters.

All of them were for Xanxus. One of them, the most recent one I think, had an 'open me first' written in red on it.

I sighed.

How did he want me to give this to Xanxus anyway?

What a drag.

* * *

It was not surprising for me to be summoned in Iemitsu's office. It was surprising to see the Ninth in his chair and Iemitsu standing next to him though. I looked down at my clothes. Quickly, I rearranged my tie, which was not right.

"Hello." The Ninth attempted to smile warmly at me, to put me at ease, but I wanted to punch him instead. It wasn't as if he was my biggest fan ever I think.

"Your tie was fine Luciana." I snorted in disdain.

"I'm a maniac when things aren't right." The Ninth cleared his throat, Iemitsu standing stiff next to him.

"As you know, today my only remaining successor is Iemitsu's son, Tsunayoshi. He is currently a twelve year-old boy with no experience with the Mafia." I shot a quick look at Iemitsu, who didn't let any transpire.

"I have heard of him before." The Ninth nodded.

"This has been agreed between Iemitsu and I. In a few months, I will send Reborn in Namimori to tutor Tsunayoshi. However, beforehand Iemitsu will send one of his men in Namimori to...bodyguard his son and select a few potential Guardians." I nodded curtly.

"As I am only two years older than him, I can be his 'senpai'?"

"That's right," Iemitsu agreed. "The school year starts in April in Japan, Tsuna will enter middle-school. You've graduated high school last June, but the school programs are not the same so it would be easy for you to be put in the class above him." I frowned at my Boss.

"With honors Iemitsu. With fucking honors." He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"With honors, of course!" Who knew, Reborn knew exactly how to make me work enough for me to graduate Mafia School at fourteen, basically two years after Dino.

What could I say, I was the smart one.

That picture of me on my graduation day with Dino, Reborn, Leo and Federico was proudly on my bedroom wall.

"And, if possible, I would like you to become Tsunayoshi's Cloud Guardian." I glared at the Ninth.

"Fuck off." Iemitsu glared at me, but I ignored it. "I was Federico's, don't try to transfer me to someone else. I'll find a Cloud myself, but I won't be _his_ Cloud." He smiled and I felt something slowly breaking inside of me. Probably my patience.

"I see. Iemitsu will give you the details later."

I was dismissed.

* * *

"Japan?" Dino repeated, Sawada Iemitsu sitting in front of him, Reborn on his side on his desk.

"Luciana is not in the best mental shape right now, it would not be a smart move to send her so far from what she knows," Reborn told them, eyeing his student.

"Namimori is a pretty town, it is calm too. And every young people should experience living abroad!" Iemitsu retorted with a goofy grin.

"I agree," Dino said firmly, surprising the other two. "A change of scenery can do her some good."

"Dino..." Dino glared at his tutor.

"You want to train her, fine. But not now Reborn. I'm her older brother, I still make decisions. How did she take this order?" Iemitsu pursed his lips, looking at the ceiling.

"Surprisingly better than expected. The Ninth seemed to expect her reaction though." The Japanese man got up and shook Dino's hand. "On this note, I have to leave. Thanks for receiving me."

"Goodbye Iemitsu." Once he was out of the room, Reborn walked in front of his student with a serious face. Dino sighed. "Italy is filled with bad memories. She won't be able to move on if she's surrounded by them."

"So you're sending your not even fifteen year-old sister on the other side of the world alone."

"Yes, and don't try to change my mind Reborn. We're not blood related, but she is my sister. I'm her guardian." Dino rose from his chair. "I'll have a talk with her."

As he walked through the hallways to reach his sister's door, he could not help but think it was the best decision. Luciana's eyes had started to darken once she came back from Russia, and by now he could see the hitman's in her coming to the surface. She showed a total lack of caring when she said she would kill people. In a way, as Reborn had taken an interest in training her as a hitman, he was not totally surprised, but the change had been too fast to be a good sign.

A small part of him wondered if her wish to learn to fight to defend herself had not changed. A small part of him wondered if in a part of her mind, she had not wanted power to make the Estraneos pay.

He knocked on her door. He also had to tell her why she was adopted exactly. Their father never swallowed that pill completely as she was completely lost when it came to human interactions when they adopted her, but it was his job, now that she was old enough, to tell her.

"I'm not in there," a girl voice told him flatly. He turned around to see his sister next to him, a lollipop in her mouth. "You need something? Because I just talked with Iemitsu as he was leaving. You agreed quite easily apparently."

"So did you I heard." They stared at each other in silence, until Luciana took her candy out of her mouth.

"Sorry." Dino blinked and raised his brows in confusion. "You're acting weird around me, sorry if I did something wrong." He sighed and ruffled her still long raven hair. Her hair had never really changed. Reaching the middle of her hair, straight and bangs, locks at the middle falling between her eyes. She also had two longer locks of hair framing her face, longer than her bangs but shorter than the rest. All of this made her ruby eyes popping out even more.

"It's nothing. Let's go in your room, I want to talk to you." Once they were sitting on her bed, crossed legs in front of each other, Dino rubbed the back of his head, under his sister's patient gaze.

She was always patient with him, just like she always made sure to keep the damages his clumsiness caused to a minimum.

* * *

Dino's weird.

"You're weird." He laughed nervously. "If you don't want me to go to Japan..."

"No! No, I want you to go to Japan, Italy is filled with bad memories and I think you need fresh air away from the country for some time." I smiled faintly.

"Agree." He sighed in relief. "I'll miss you though."

"I hope so!" I chuckled and his face became serious. "However, before you leave I want to confess something. About your adoption." I frowned. "Just...I love you, you're my sister no matter what. And you were Dad's daughter and he loved both of us equally." My frown deepened. "Do you...remember your first month here? Before you were adopted?"

"Yeah. I was in 'captivity'. Great captivity though. Very welcoming. Five stars."

"Yeah...well, Reborn had contacted the Vongolas. Most of the Estraneos and their test subjects died a long time ago, and because of their inhuman experiences, if a test subject was to be found..." I clenched my fists.

"You adopted me to keep an eye on me? Because I'm a...a freak?" Dino widened his eyes and grabbed my shoulders, his nails digging in my sweater.

"You're not a freak Luciana! And...and in a way yes, because the Vongola didn't want you in the nature, but you were alone and that Alaric left you with us because you needed attention. It's...fuck, I'm sorry." I blinked. Dino...cursed? "Dad and I love you nonetheless, we're family. The Vongolas...I mean, I've known them all of my life but I've always despised how they treated you. We didn't have a choice but to let you join the CEDEF or they would have taken you away and..." I put a finger on his lips.

"I get it Dino, it was too risky for them to let me out of their radar. You weren't even the Boss, it's not your fault." His gaze became sad and he sniffed.

"An..."

"You consider me as your sister, right?" He nodded firmly. "Then that's all I need."

I would ignore the lump in my throat, the burn in my eyes. They loved me nonetheless.

Even if in the end, I would always be an Estraneo guinea pig to the Mafia. I would always be that. I would always be a street rat turned into a freak.

"Was that all?"

"Heh...the most important. I...I just didn't want to keep that for me anymore. We'll look over apartments together and I'll go with you to help settle down, 'kay?" I nodded. "Just...I know now I'm the Boss and you're in CEDEF we don't spend as much time together as before but...it's easy to follow the wrong path in our world, so if you start having doubts, just call me. I'll come right away."

"Thanks bro." His smile was warm and relieved when he left my room. Mine fell the moment my door was closed.

I lied in a way. I wouldn't call Dino, I would make sure he wouldn't be blamed for my actions. I had already accepted to help Mukuro escape the Vindice prison anyway. Knowing that outside of Dino and Dad, I was merely an Estraneo freak just made this anger stronger.

I looked at my hand as my flame appeared, warm and making me safe as always. The Mafia didn't even see me as a human being, did it? That fucking Timoteo...the more I learned about everything, the more I learned he…

Tch, trash, all of them. Federico and Leo looked at me as one of them, but now they were gone. Arro...had no idea I had been between Estraneos' hands, and Dino just told me I was his sister and Dad loved me.

The others?

I was an Estraneo trash.

I chuckled dryly. When I came here, I naively trusted everyone. I seriously thought they were thinking about my well being and all but...Be it Iemitsu, Reborn, even Fon…

Weren't they just trying to keep me in line so that I didn't try to get my revenge over the Mafia?

How stupid I was. I knew the Mafia was full of trash. Dino was an exception, but I stupidly extended this exception to anyone he knew.

Yet, I had mixed feelings over Reborn. He searched for my birth mother, but still had that weird interest in me.

I sighed.

I couldn't trust him either.

I wasn't sure if I could trust Dino for absolutely everything.

The only one I could really trust was me. It didn't mean I wouldn't die for my stupid big brother, but I wouldn't tell him everything. Anyway, Dad had asked me to have his back. If I told him about my problems like with that Giegue, I would put him in danger.

It was better to keep that for myself.

I would deal with it on my own.

* * *

I would often steal Dino's breakfast, a bad habit I picked from living with Reborn for so long. However, I didn't notice how his morning waffle was purple. He did and grabbed his phone right away to call Shamal as a girl with pink hair was so happy to see me eating her food.

Funny thing was, when I got better, Shamal was in no state to...do anything actually. Apparently, hitting on the girl, Bianchi from what I was told, whereas she was enamored with Reborn, and damn if that wasn't pedophilia I didn't know what it was, had not been my doctor's best decision.

But when did he take good decisions when it was about women?

In any case, Bianchi threatened me to kill me if I tried to take Reborn away from her. I deadpanned at her, told her I was more into people my age, but she kept eyeing me in suspicion.

"This one seems nice. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen connected to the living room," I told my brother, staring at his computer screen in his study.

"It's only a fifteen-minute walk from that middle-school, and it's close to the town center where there are all of the shops. The building is pretty secured too, with a badge and an intercom. It's on the top floor too, with an elevator...Okay, I'm buying it!" I kept him from using the mouse.

"Hold it Croesus! You can just rent it!" Dino stared at me a shook his head.

"You still have much to learn baby sis'." My eyes twitched. "Once you're done in Japan, I can rent it. It's ideally placed, I'll get a lot of money out of it." I parted my lips in awe and he smirked smugly. "What, I did get the Cavallones out of financial troubles and made it the third Family of the Alliance, I wouldn't have been able to do that if I didn't know a good deal when I see one." He wrinkled his nose. "Although...on the other hand I always think about a way to make money out of anything. You could get a lot of money if you sold all of those hats of yours." I glared at him.

"Touch one of my hat and you're dead meat brother."

"They're expensive hats and you don't even wear them."

"I do and they're quality hats!" He looked at me in mirth, enjoying picking on me.

"You never do!" I growled and left his study.

The next day, I had around thirty hats piled up on each others on my head.

Dino laughed.

Reborn sipped his espresso with a smirk.

I felt like a ten-year-old throwing a tantrum.

* * *

I looked at all of the bags scattered around my room. It was a lot. I stretched out my arms above my head, sighing in relief when I heard my spine cracking. I wouldn't say 'no' to an Early Grey tea now. But before, I went on my balcony, enjoying the fresh February wind. I was leaving the next day with Dino and started school next week. Iemitsu had dealt with all of the paperwork with Dino.

I leaned on the railing, my eyes staring at the naked trees of the woods surrounding the mansion. I went back inside and ran to Dino's study. He raised a brow at me from his paper.

"I'll go for a stroll with Ebony, same place as usual. I have my phone with me." He nodded.

"Take a coat, it's cold." I grinned at him.

"Yes Dad!"

I ran outside, my coat and boots on and Ebony was more than happy gallop among the wet dead leaves. The snow had melted quickly after all. Once we reached the pound, I jumped on the ground and patted my horse in his head.

I wouldn't be home for a while. I only knew Japan from mangas, how different was it in real life? Oh! I could make curry though!

I frowned and turned around, ready to fight but widened my eyes at the man in front of me. His hair was still purple, but tied in a low ponytail that reached his chest as it was resting on his shoulder, short locks framing his face and his golden eyes.

Golden eyes.

"I had no idea how to approach you without shocking you too much Miss."

"Alaric?" I whispered faintly. He looked...adult. In my memories, he was a teenager. But in my memories, I was a six-year-old brat. I was almost fifteen so...he should be twenty-five this year. He was ten years older than me. Although, he was wearing a clearly expensive suit, totally different from his clothes back then. "You're not working with Simon anymore."

"It's...a long story and I won't bother you with that." He looked at me up and down and smiled faintly. "I had a good hunch after all, leaving you here was better than the Vongolas." I narrowed my eyes.

"You know about...him?" He nodded.

"I do. I didn't trust the Vongola Ninth with you." I pursed my lips. I couldn't really say he wasn't right.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just wanted to check on you in person before you leave the country." I frowned. 'In person'? "Oh, he has not told you then?"

"Who?"

"The hitman teaching Don Cavallone." I blinked. Reborn had been in contact with Alaric all these years? "I can't blame him though, I did ask him not to tell you about it. I just assumed he would do what he wanted."

"Sounds like Reborn." Reborn told me I reminded him of his old self...maybe we shared similitude in our pasts and wanted me to shield me from some stuff?

I smirked.

That was Reborn. As if he would shield me, he threw Dino against a bear back in the days after all.

I raised my brows at Alaric's golden eyes staring at me.

"Something else?"

"Just be careful of what Rokudo Mukuro asks you to do." I scowled at him. "Although his distasteful illusions are somewhat good," I sweat dropped. Was he like that before? "Be smart enough to consider your actions and their consequences."

"The fuck do you know about Mukuro and I?" He closed his eyes.

"Enough to know you would risk your safety for him. However, I can't keep you from doing it. After all, it's through choices and mistakes one grows."

"So it's a mistake?" He smirked faintly.

"Do you think it's a mistake?" I looked down as his eyes were back on me. "Just be sure to always get something good from your choices." On this note, he left.

Needless to say, the moment I was in my new apartment in Namimori and Dino had left back for Italy, I was not in the best mood ever.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	8. Welcome in Namimori

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a mid-thigh length navy blue skirt, with bikers shorts underneath because Japan was way too creepy about their schools uniforms, a white long-sleeved blouse with a beige blazer over it, and a red bow around my neck. My black socks were up my thighs, leaving almost no gap between them and the skirt and I wore black boots.

I stared at my reflection with a deadpan.

Fuck, I had not worn a school uniform since I left Mafia School back when I was nine.

I grabbed my bag and left my place, my headphones in my ears. On the way, I started to see people wearing the same uniform than mine glancing at me. I ducked my head, hoping my hair would hide my very foreign, very _red_ eyes.

Naturally, I wanted pull at my hair in frustration when I had to fucking introduce myself to the whole class.

"My name is Sini Luciana, I'm from Italy and will turn fifteen in May. That's all you need to know."

"Please sit behind Sasagawa. Sasagawa, raise your hand!" A white-haired boy with gray eyes and a band-aid on his nose raised his hand. I nodded and sat quietly, actually focusing to follow the teacher's mathematics lesson. Not for the math itself, but to follow his quick Japanese.

Funny enough, lunch break came quickly. I looked around the classroom, as everyone pulled their lunch from their bag and I cursed myself in my head. Right, you had to bring your own food in that country.

"You don't have a lunch?" the guy in front of me asked me, looking at my empty table.

"I forgot that was how you Japanese people do," I muttered with my stupid accent. "Is there a place where I can buy food?" He nodded, I grabbed my bag and followed him. He started to explain to me how this school worked, just like the clubs and how the boxing one was extreme. "So," I started as we started to wait in line, "I'm guessing you're a part of that boxing club?"

"I extremely am its leader Sini!" I rolled my eyes.

Please, not a second Superbi. The guy was in Italy far from my ears and it was fine by me.

Once I had my food, Ryohei took me outside to eat, as he had bought something too. I was chewing on the last bite of my sandwich when I heard fighting sounds. I went to investigate with curiosity and frowned at the guys being beaten up by three others, all dressed in black with stupid pompadour hair. I frowned.

I couldn't care less about the two guys, but I hated bullying with a passion. I had been bullied and witnessed Dino being bullied way too many times.

So, before my brain could register my action, I had knocked one of them out.

"Wh...you, what do you think you're doing!?" one of them screamed at me. I sighed.

"Getting spotted on my first day like an idiot." I dodged his punch, balanced myself on his shoulders to kick the one behind him, landed, grabbed him and made him fly above my shoulder. I looked at them with my hands on my hips.

"That was so extreme! You totally should join the Boxing Club!"

"Nope." He was about to say something but looked down at the pompadour guys.

"They're part of the Disciplinary Committee, if Hibari finds out he'll bite you to death." I wrinkled my nose.

"If he's as strong as those trash it won't be a problem."

Though, for the rest of the day, I couldn't help but think that 'bite to death' seemed vaguely familiar. Well, it probably wasn't important.

* * *

"Prefect, we have an issue," Kusakabe Tetsuya told Hibari. The latter barely raised his eyes from his paper. "There was an attack on three of our men during lunch break." He raised a brow.

"Really? Who?"

"Apparently, it was a girl. There is a new transfer in 1_C, from Italy." Kusakabe gave a file to the Prefect, who lazily opened it. He stared at the picture inside. "Hibari-san?" Kusakabe widened his eyes in shock at the carnivorous smirk on Hibari's face.

"It won't be boring anymore."

Herbivores were no fun.

Now the Italian carnivore was in town, he finally could have a challenge.

He couldn't wait to bite her to death.

* * *

The next morning, I found myself facing Ryohei and a ginger-haired girl next to him, on the way to school. As a greeting, Ryohei asked me to join his boxing club, I refused and the girl, apparently his younger sister as she called him 'Onii-chan', told him to stop.

"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko, I am sorry for my brother!" she apologized, bowing quickly. I swear, Japan…

"That's okay, don't worry. I've known worst. I'm Sini Luciana by the way." She looked happily at me.

"I know, Onii-chan told me you arrived yesterday!" I shot Ryohei a look, who nodded.

"I had to tell Kyoko a girl was that extreme!" I frowned.

"Why wouldn't a girl be extreme?"

"Please don't listen to him, Onii-chan doesn't mean wrong, he is clumsy with words. Oh, I will enroll to Namimori-Middle in April, would you mind if I called your 'senpai'?" I blinked and pointed at myself. She nodded happily and I felt a grin crept up on my face.

"Don't bother with my name and just call me 'Ana' then, you won't be the first." She smiled at me and I swore there could be flowers behind her with how bright her smile was.

"Thank you Ana-senpai!"

My mood was great because being called 'senpai' was awesome. However, it was short-lived as, Ryohei and I barely put a foot on the school ground that a dozen of pompadour guys were around us. The one seemingly leading them had a twig in his mouth. I crossed my arms on my chest with a bored look.

"Are you the Hibari guy who bites people to death?" He shook his head.

"No, but Hibari will be expecting you on the roof of the second-year building at lunchtime. Do not make him wait." I raised a brow, barely interested.

"Of course not." I ignored people whispering between themselves and turned to Ryohei once the DC was gone. "Where's that building?" He laughed loudly and hit me in the back, almost making me lose balance. He was a boxer, but he had more strength than expected.

"I'll come with you! I haven't challenged him in while!

The morning was filled with my fucking classmates staring at me and whispering. I rolled my eyes and looked by the window. My first day of school years ago was the same.

However, when we reached the roof, there was just that guy with the twig.

"So, where's the..." I caught the flying thing heading toward me without looking back. "Rude. So where's that Hibari?" The guy was shocked, staring at me astonishingly. I raised a brow and looked at the object in my hand. I blinked at the steel tonfa in…

Tonfa?

Bite to death?

I turned around and his second tonfa landed in my nose, making me bleed. It fell on the ground in a metallic sound, like the one I had caught.

"Fuck you, you're as violent as ever Kyoya," I grumbled, holding my bloody nose. The asshole smirked at me.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings." I glared at his smug face.

"Yeah, because flying tonfas were obviously my biggest worry when I came here." I accepted the tissue Ryohei gave me and put it on my nose. "There's a guy called Hibari who should come soon though, so would y..." I stopped when I noticed his jacket and the red armband pinned to it. For the first time of my life, I saw Kyoya actually surprised. It was minim, but here. Then, it was his turn to glare at me.

"How stupid can you be to not even know my last name carnivore?"

"You never told me, not even when we dropped you off at the airport!"

"You never asked." Someone cleared up their throat behind me. I turned my head to look at the pompadour guy.

"So I am guessing you two already know each other." I nodded.

"Kusakabe, prepare a girl uniform." Kusakabe widened his eyes.

"Hi...Hibari-san?" He left quickly under Kyoya's gaze.

"THAT'S SO EXTREME!" I sweatdropped at Ryohei. Kyoya's eyes snapped at him, almost as if he had not noticed him at first.

Then, he ignored him.

"I'm not joining weak trash who bully people," I stated firmly, grabbing my bag. He raised a brow.

"I'm not giving you a choice."

"Yet I still make one loser." His tonfas back in his hands, he charged at me. I grabbed his weapons with my bare hands, smudging blood from the tissue on one of them, and tried to kick him in the legs. He saw it coming and jumped back.

"I won more times than you." I scoffed.

"Right, I wasn't aware defeat and counting were different in Japan." I walked past him. "See you around Kyoya."

Why did I have that feeling I would see that guy often?

When I got home, I called Fon.

"_How is Japan treating you?_" he greeted me.

"Fine. My nose is not because of your nephew's toys." He chuckled on the other side of the line and my brow twitched. "Why didn't you tell me Kyoya lived in Namimori?"

"_I figured it would be more interesting if you found out on your own. I have to go Luciana, don't cause trouble._" I stared blankly at my wall, my phone still against my ear.

With Kyoya? Damn, he would cause me trouble.

* * *

"_Violence i__s__ just...okay?_" Arro asked me on the phone as I was going home after spying a little on Iemitsu's kid.

He was like Dino years ago.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they just rule the school through violence," I replied, using my badge to enter my building. "I mean, that Disciplinary Committee is just a bunch of delinquents ruled by an even bigger delinquent."

"_Seems fun to me_." I rolled my eyes and heard him typing.

"Are you busy?"

"_Just finishing a presentation about the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre. I get that with New York, Chicago is the city with the most underground shit __in America__, but fuck I've been studying that for years._" I chuckled.

"Well, in two years you're done with school anyway." He grumbled something.

"_I guess it's better than going back undercover to babysit. Because, honestly, you told me Reborn would come later in the year, we both know you'll end babysitting Iemitsu's brat and his future Guardians._" I stared blankly at the door of the elevator as it was going up. "_You're...okay with finding Guardians Lulu?_"

"I dunno, it still seems like in the far future so...hey, wanna come and visit at some point?"

"_Hell yeah! I'll keep you updated. Anyway, I gotta go, I have class in an hour and I can't miss the subway again._"

"Good luck," I told him before he hung up. I rolled my shoulders as I opened the door and dropped my bag on the floor. The door was barely closed that I felt someone in my apartment.

To be fair, pointing my gun at Kyoya, who was lazily laying down in my couch was...weird.

"The hell Kyoya?" I asked him as he looked up at me through his bangs. "You don't just waltz in people's place! How did you even get in here!? How did you know where I lived!?"

"I have access to every students' files," he told me flatly, sitting up. I sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what the Italian Mafia is doing in my town." I stared at him in surprised, then I smirked.

"Heh, how did you know?"

"Fon taught you. I know what his pacifier means." I chuckled.

"Well, that's to be expected. Don't worry about me, I'm just here on a mission. I'm watching someone."

"Not assassination?"

"Come on, if it was I'd be gone by now, and not enrolled in your school. I graduated at fourteen." He got up and took a step toward me. We were the same height and his glare was not really effective. I received worst.

"Who are you watching?" I shrugged.

"A person important in the future." Even if the kid was called Dame-Tsuna and was scared of chihuahuas.

"Hn." He turned away and went to the door. "If your Mafia disrupts the peace in Namimori, I will bite you to death." On this lovely note, he left.

What the…

And obviously, he kept asking/ordering me to join his little group for a reason I didn't know.

The end of the school year came by quickly, and we were on a two-week break. Tsunayoshi would come to the same school as me and I would be able to really look for Guardians.

I was walking back from a sushi place, in the early evening, when I realized I was being followed.

First thing first, let's get them in an empty spot. In my early explorations of the town, I ended up in an abandoned site where there were factories. With no originality whatsoever, around ten men surrounded me. With a sigh, I quickly killed nine of them. The last one was about to run, but I shoot him in the kneecaps.

"So, what do you want from me?" He glared, his teeth red from the blood in his mouth.

"_Il piccolo topo è ricercato*._" I froze and clenched my fist. 'The little mouse is wanted' huh…

Fuck, they knew where I was!

Fortunately for me, unfortunately for my victim, I managed to make him spill the beans on who sent him here.

Nishimura.

They were a big Family of yakuzas here in Japan.

Still...the message was from the Estraneos, it was the very same than the Giegue gave me a couple of years ago. There was no mistake.

Fucking Nishimuras, I would find them and make them speak.

On this note, I went to school. That Kyoya would be here, I just knew it. And if someone knew about yakuzas, it was him and the DC who kept the streets of Namimori 'clean'.

Yeah, they had some use after all. Who knew.

Anyway, I opened the sliding door violently. Kyoya raised an eye at me, then back to his paper to keep working. I walked to the desk and slammed my hands on it, a frown marring my face.

He still didn't raise his head toward me.

"If I were to join that annoying little Committee of yours," I started, knowing talking like that about the DC would get me his attention, "would I have access to Intel about yakuzas?" He raised a curious brow.

"Why the sudden interest?" I snorted.

"I just got attacked. Well, if your men had been against them they would have died, but they were after me. I need information."

"Why would yakuzas be after you?"

"Bite me! As if I knew what those Nishimuras think!" He seemed to freeze for a second, his eyes widening. "So, if..."

"No." I blinked in confusion.

"You're the one wanting me in your group and now I have a deal you..."

"Don't get involved with the Nishimuras. Drop it carnivore." That was...weird.

"Fine, I'll ask Fon then, he must kno..." I had not finished my sentence that Kyoya pounced on me, jumping above his desk, and pinned me on the floor with a tonfa on my throat. I was too shocked to make a move, and his eyes were burning in fury.

"Don't tell him anything about the Nishimuras in this town." I started breathing with difficulty. Shit, he triggered my asthma that douche. "Forget you even heard that name." He got up and I grabbed my inhalator in my pocket, taking deep breaths from it, still flat on the floor. Once I had my breathing under control, I jumped on my feet. I knew I probably had the print of the tonfa on my throat, but that reaction...

"I'm not forgetting that name. These trash tried to take me back to a place I will never go back to, and I want to know what they know about the Estraneos!" His steel eyes were still staring, cold fury trying to intimidate me into submitting, but I glared back, burning wrath shooting daggers at him. "If you stand in my way, Fon's relative or not, I'll be the one to fucking bite you to death, capisce?" I turned away and left.

Who did he think he was?

* * *

I had found their hideout and watched it as much as I could. There was not a lot of people coming in and out so it was pretty boring. I was kneeling, hoping Kyoya had not sent any more of his men after me to keep me out of the Nishimura problem.

Seriously, that guy was…

"What do we have here?" I turned around, my hand on my gun. The man grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground before I had the time to make a move. I clenched my jaw. He was dressed in an expensive gray suit with a black dress shirt and a red tie. His hair was jet black and slicked back, vicious steel eyes staring at me like a prey. "If it isn't the little mouse who keeps running around?"

"Fucking trash," I spat between my teeth. I grabbed his wrist, determined to burn it 'til it fall, but he threw me against the wall, knocking my head against the concrete.

"I'm sure my son will like the company."

I passed out. When I woke up, my head throbbing painlessly, I sat up with a growl. My eyes scanned the dark room I was in and I ducked my head when I received something in it. I rubbed the back of my head, glaring at the tonfa.

Oh no...that guy told me his son…

I turned around, squinted and recognized Kyoya's silhouette sitting against the wall.

The fuck was going on in this town?

"Your father is an asshole." He didn't respond, I wasn't even sure if he was looking at me.

Wait Luciana, think. The guy was a strong yakuza, and Kyoya his son. Kyoya was Fon's nephew, Fon was known in the Triads and most probably in all Asia, so among yakuzas too. Kyoya was related to these two.

Wait.

Wait wait wait wait wait!

When I met Kyoya, they were all grieving! And Kyoya was a kid, if his father was there then…

Oh, his mother. I knew Fon had two sisters, Feng and one they never mentioned in front of me. And didn't Fon mention family issues with his father?

Oh fuck.

"You're Nishimura's bastard and he had your mother killed," I stated quietly. I didn't notice any move, until I saw his eyes under raven locks, staring coldly at me.

"So?" he replied in a hoarse voice. Kyoya's voice was strangely smooth and even relaxing, which clashed with his violent nature. So now…

"Did they beat you up? Got your throat?" He groaned and I walked up to him. I made my flame to have some light, and he grabbed my wrist to pin it on the floor when I spotted purplish bruises on the skin of his throat. "Looks bad."

"Hn." I sighed and leaned against the wall. "You didn't listen."

"Of course not." A small silence settled between us. "I'll back off, your family business are not my business."

"You'll defend yourself if they try to send you back to the Estraneos to be a lab rat." I chuckled humorlessly.

"I guess you figuring that out is on me. Fuck, that situation sucks."

"Hn."

"Although, if they do anything to me, they'll have too many powerful people after them, it's not a smart choice. I'm too valuable for my 'Family'." I added the last bit with irony. They would get me back to keep me in line and to have a powerful weapon. Dino would come for me, but he'd be the only one.

I wanted Federico.

"Do you have any experience in negotiating?"

"No." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall.

Great. That was...great.

I wouldn't be able to tell how long it was until someone opened the door, but Kyoya and I were both dragged somewhere else. I closed my eyes at the bright light attacking them and groaned as I was dropped on the floor. I raised my head. The man was there, in a chair, sipping on expensive alcohol and I could see a bit of a tattoo near his collar. Next to him was a blond woman with green eyes. She was definitely European. I knew that Nishimura Boss, Hide, was married to a Welsh woman and had been for two decades.

"You know Kyoya, it really hurts to know you came, not to spend some time with your father, but to question us because of a foreigner." I frowned and shot Kyoya a quick look. He must have tried to get information on his side and his father didn't appreciate him sticking his nose in his business. "But I understand, your precious Namimori is important, so I will take care of the girl. An old friend of mine really wants her back, she won't stay here for long.

So…

That guy _knew_ the man wanting me back.

"Oh Kyoya, don't give your father that look," the blond woman said with a Welsh accent, twirling a lock of curly hair around her finger, "we already beat you up so you can't keep us from making moves." Damn, I really wanted to beat her up. I cleared my throat and got up, the world spinning around me. I hoped I didn't have a concussion.

"Trash," I started. Hide raised a brow at me. "Are you willing to go against the Vongolas and Cavallones because of an old friend?" He eyed me with interests and I wrinkled my nose. "I have contacts in the fucking VARIA." He smirked at that. A smirk that clearly said he knew something.

"Oh I am sure you do, but are they available?" I frowned. He fucking knew about Xanxus, and he knew he was…

Fuck, who was that guy!?

Kyoya managed to get up too, standing next to me and I didn't need to look to feel the hatred coming out of him, all of it just for his father. Father who then, smirked coldly at him. I exchanged a look with Kyoya.

We were outnumbered by a lot, we had to run away, even if it hurt his pride. He seemed ready for it though.

Yeah, when we were both at Fon's, he would make us train together, and then team up against him. Might as well try some of the stuff we had came up with, against Kyoya's will because he hated teaming up with me.

I created my flame on the palm of my hand and slammed it on the floor, sending the Flame of Wrath through it. It cracked into explosions, and in the midst of it, Kyoya threw me on his shoulder as I lighted my ring and covered us in illusions.

I didn't miss it though. Hide's serious gaze on me, the small surprise in it.

I kept the illusions until we were back in Namimori and passed out.

Needless to say, when I woke up, I was surprised to find myself in what looked like a futon on the floor. Everything around me was typically Japanese. I sat up with a groan and put my hand on my head. There was a bandage around it.

"Oh, Sini-san, you're awake." I looked up at Tetsuya, Kyoya's second. "The doctor said you should take these pills if your head hurt." I refrained myself from commenting the pain part, but took the pills. I knew now, when my body should feel pain.

"Am I at Kyoya's? Is he okay?" He nodded.

"Yes, he is resting for now." I nodded too and l laid back down. "When you wake up, do not hesitate to go to the kitchen to eat, it is on the first-floor, just go through the dining-room."

"Sure..." I fell back asleep.

* * *

I was eating some chicken, not as good as our cook at home did but not bad, when Kyoya appeared in the kitchen, yawning and his hair a mess like I had not seen in years. We exchanged a look and he took something to eat too, taking place in front of me.

"So," I started, putting down my fork, "where's that uniform?" Kyoya shot me a quick look before going back to his meal.

"In your apartment, in the back of your closet." That little… "You will start half and hour before the first period starts."

"Yes sir."

It was left unsaid that I'd be here if he needed it, that I would move if I was attacked or if they hindered my mission. But we both knew.

"Fon and Feng don't know shit about him being in town, do they?" Kyoya twirled his chopsticks in his miso soup. His silence was enough of an answer.

Damn, and I thought _I_ was trouble.

"In a few months, the guy who's currently training my older brother will be in town. He's an Arcobaleno, like Fon." This got Kyoya's attention. "He's got quite the reputation, I think this should make them back off." Once the news of Tsunayoshi being the Vongola Decimo spread in the Underworld, and him being under Reborn's tutelage, the Nishimuras should back off.

Kyoya remained silent.

For now, all I could do was keeping myself out of the Estraneos' grasp and keep Tsunayoshi or his mom from being targeted by these yakuzas. Attacking the Nishimuras would be stupid, they would kill me.

I had to lay low until Reborn was here.

Fuck, I had never wanted to see that little demon so much in my entire life.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

_*The little mouse is wanted_

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	9. Nice to meet you

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Damn, how come you have so much paperwork?" I asked as I was looking at the pile of papers on his desk. "Anyway, the infirmary is full for the day."

"Good," Kyoya told me, handing me a file. "There are selections for the baseball team, give this to the coach." I nodded and took the file, waving it at Kyoya as I left the room.

School started last week and nothing had happened. Kyoya went back to his duties of Chairman and I ended up skipping some classes to work for him. He would also take my schedule to know what classes I could skip so that he'd make me fight him.

Obviously, so far I was winning. I understood now why he wanted me to join his group. He wanted a challenge. Being in Namimori didn't provide him with a lot of challenging fights unlike me and my prior experiences, so he just wanted to have me around to pick a fight whenever he wanted.

Fucking ass.

When I reached the baseball field, I yawned. Although Tsunayoshi was now in the same school as me, his life was just...so boring to watch. He had no friends though, and after a call to the Ninth, he told me the best would be to remain a watcher and not get in contact with him. Not that I wanted to befriend him, it was just he reminded a lot of Dino back in the days. It was simpler times, where Dad was alive, I was going to school with a first-aid kit in my bag to fix up my brother and Superbi would just be around and sometimes help me to keep Dino out of troubles, even if that moron would never admit it out loud.

Simpler times inde…

"Watch out!" I widened my eyes, dropped the file and stopped the ball coming my way. I winced. It didn't hurt, but my hand definitely shouldn't be this hot just because of a ball! "Sorry sorry! I didn't think the ball would be that fast!" I looked up from the ball to the boy. His skin was tanned, his short hair black and his eyes hazelnuts. However, he was way taller than me but looked younger. "Oh, it's you!" I blinked.

"Yes, I am me." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You haven't noticed me I guess! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, you often come to my family's sushi restaurant." I bumped my fist in my opened hand.

"I see, I thought you looked like someone I knew. You're Tsuyohi's son?"

"Yeah, that's me!" He picked up the file and gave it back to me, frowning at my reddened hand. "Sorry, it hurt your hand." I waved it off.

"Don't worry about that Takeshi, it's nothing." He stared at me. "What?"

"You're Italian, right?" I nodded and he picked up the ball with a smile. "Just to be sure, we usually use our last name when we don't know each other very well in Japan."

"I know, I find that stupid. Should I call you Yamamoto?" He mused over it and shook his head.

"No, I kind of like just being called Takeshi you know?" He took the file. "It's for the coach, isn't it? I'll give it to him, go heal your hand." I just stared at him.

"Heh...thanks?" He grinned and turned around.

Okay…?

I went back to the Reception Room. Kyoya raised a brow at me being back so quickly. I shrugged and took the first-aid kit in my bag to fix my hand.

"There's one guy trying for the baseball team, he'll be accepted by the way, who's not normal." I looked up from my hand to Kyoya, who yawned and went back to his paperwork. "I mean it! The ball he threw burned my hand and I wasn't even close to the field yet!"

"Can he fight?"

"Fight? Well, I don't know but...I think he has potential." I got up and knelt in front of one of Kyoya's drawer. I rummaged through the first years' files and took one. "Got it!"

I slumped in the couch and read it.

Interesting...that guy was in Tsunayoshi's class.

As I closed the file, a tonfa reached my nose. I rubbed it with a frown.

"Can't you aim at something else?"

"It's the middle of your face." I stuck my tongue at him but he just grabbed me by the back of my collar as I had a tissue on my nose. "I'm going to bite you to death." I smirked smugly and kept my mouth shut until we reached the empty roof.

"You mean...you'll try." He glared and ran at me.

I honestly think that the funniest part of being a member of the DC was to see the other members' reaction to Kyoya and I interacting with each other. They had no clue of what our relationship was. Well, Tetsuya knew we were childhood 'friends' if I could put it that way, but he didn't know the exact circumstances in which we met.

Although...his face was hilarious when I said Kyoya probably had been thinking of me as a worthy rival since we fought for the first time and hated the fact I was way stronger than him now. Of course, Kyoya attacked me at this, but he didn't deny the 'rival' part.

* * *

Why would a language have three different alphabets, huh? As if kanji were not hard enough to remember, there were also hiragana and katakana! I knew enough to understand and be understood, but it wasn't good enough for Kyoya. I asked him what one character meant, just one, and suddenly I was an illiterate shaming the Committee. I could speak Italian, Japanese, Mandarin, English and some Korean, but I was illiterate!

Kyoya was mean and was enjoying it.

"I'm home!" a voice said in my back as the sushi I had between my chopsticks was basically crushed in my soy sauce, my eyes staring harshly at the katakana in my book as if it would set them on fire.

"Welcome back Takeshi!" Oh. I peeked above my shoulder and nodded at the boy. He grinned at me and walked to my table.

"You enjoy our sushi, don't you?" I nodded.

"My brother told me to make a list of all Namimori nice restaurants before he went back home. Well, I always go back to that one in the end." He laughed.

"It's a good thing for us, isn't it?" I smiled faintly and he looked at my book. "Hum? I have that, we used it in elementary school." I ducked my head, sulking.

"I know, it's Kyoko's. I still have troubles with all of the characters," I said weakly, embarrassed at using a book for children. Takeshi noticed it.

"Haha, that's nothing to be ashamed of! We have three different set of symbols after all!" I sighed and ate my sushi. Hum, too much soy sauce.

"Yeah, but you'd think after learning Mandarin I would be used to it." He blinked.

"You speak Mandarin?"

"And Italian, English, Japanese obviously, and some Korean." He blinked once again in shock.

"I didn't know you were that smart senpai!"

"My education didn't give me a choice...have I told you what my name was?"

"Hum? No, but I know it. Sini Ana, isn't it? I don't think a lot of Italian girls are in the Disciplinary Committee after all." I smirked.

"Yeah. My name is Luciana though."

"I know, I have some trouble to pronounce it right." I nodded. He was right to use 'Ana' then, I hated when people mispronounced my name. "I'll let you eat in peace. See you around." I waved at him as he left to go at the back of the restaurant.

The next morning, as I had joined the Sasagawa siblings to go to school, late of half an hour because I wanted to sleep, I kept turning down Ryohei's proposition to join his Boxing Club. You would think the red armband pinned to the sleeve of my black jacket would be enough to make him stop, but no.

"Oh, senpai, I was thinking, you said your older brother wanted you test out good places to eat in town for when he comes, right?" I nodded and Kyoko smiled happily at me. "Would it be okay if we go in town together when you're done with your duties? There is a nice bakery you'd like, and Hana has something to do for her parents." I looked up at the clouds.

"Sure why not. I should be free by four." When Kyoko left us at school to go to her class, Ryohei looked at me in confusion.

"I thought the Committee made you leave school around six?" I shrugged.

"Meh, Kyoya can do a day without me. Let's go to class."

Of course, later that day, Kyoya called me to tell me he'd bite me to death for skipping the sweet time we had together patrolling.

I may or may not have hung up on him after telling him I was an independent woman who had her own life.

We were on our way back home, my stomach full of delicious cakes, when a group of guys in their twenties stopped us, perverted grin on their disgusting faces.

"Well, aren't you two just adorable?" One of them said and I sighed, grabbing his wrist easily when he tried to touch Kyoko's hair. They were bad news, I just knew it.

"S...Senpai..." I looked at her and smiled gently.

"Please Kyoko, step back and if you don't want to see or hear, then don't. It will be quick."

"What the..." Without leaving the guy the chance to finish his sentence, I broke his wrist. He screamed in pain, another one tried to hit me, but I balanced myself on the head of the first one to kick him in the chin, not bothering not to break his jaw.

Overall, the dozen of dudes were down fairly quick. What Fon would say if I couldn't beat up some guys with no training background after all?

I took my phone to call Kyoya but feeling an asthma attack, I gave it to Kyoko, who was clearly still in shock.

"Tell him to bring a cleaning team where we are," I told her quickly. As she put the phone on her ear, I leaned against the wall and put my inhalator in my mouth.

Kyoko gave me back my phone once the call was over and I threw it back in my bag.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She jumped and raised wide eyes at me, nodding frantically.

"Yes, thanks to you. I...I'm not usually bothered on this road." I closed my eyes.

"It's tough to be a girl in this men's world. Didn't Ryohei teach you one or two moves to defend yourself?"

"No, onii-chan says I shouldn't fight because he can protect me." Well, that reminded me of someone.

Barely five minutes later and some moans of pain coming from the ground, Kyoya arrived behind us. He stopped his bike and nicely threw his tonfa at me. I dodged, the weapon breaking the wall behind me, knowing that if I had grabbed it it would have wounded me.

That bastard was progressing way too fast to my liking.

"You'll bite me to death all you want later Kyo-chan," he twitched at the nickname and glared, before glancing at the trash, "but some trash tried to do stuff on innocent girls like us."

"Innocent?" he repeated with irony. I gave him the finger as he grabbed the wallet of one of them to see his ID. "They're known from the police forces. We'll take care of it." I nodded and straightened up.

"Well, I'll walk Kyoko back to her place."

On the way, she was as silent as a grave.

"So...see you at school."

"Yes...thank you Ana-senpai." I waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, it's my job. Kyoya would kill me if I didn't do it."

* * *

"_Please tell me you're coming home this summer._" I could hear Reborn chuckling behind Dino as I was walking to school. I chuckled at my brother.

"Well, sure, I was thinking of visiting Arro too, and bring him back to Japan with me." He sighed.

"_Thank God, hopefully Reborn will target you."_ I sweatdropped, nodding at Takeshi when he spotted me. "_And I miss you, obviously._"

"You know, starting by that would actually make me believe it." He laughed heartily.

"_What are you doing right now?_"

"Going to school an hour early to make up for skipping my 'duties'."

"_You know if that boy is really annoying tell him off. I know you have no problem doing that._" I smirked.

"No can do, I enjoy pissing him off too much for my own well-being. Say 'hi' to Reborn for me, bye."

"_Don't skip school!_" I hung up.

"Hey Takeshi."

"Hi. Someone back home?"

"My brother who's trying to use me as a sacrifice," I replied. He cocked a brow and I shook my head. "Never mind. Why are you going to school this early?" The sun was barely rising as it was seven a.m.

"We have morning practice twice a week." My mouth formed an 'o' of understanding. "You start this early every morning?"

"No, but I skipped the hours I'm supposed to do after class a few days ago to go to a bakery so Kyoya is making me pay by taking away what is the most precious thing to me: my sleep."

The day was calm, and boring like any day in this fucking town. I was doing my regular patrol around the first years building just after the bell rang the end of the day when I heard guys laughing at someone. I looked around the corner and sighed.

Tsunayoshi was being bullied. Again, but I was very close this time, and…

Damn, he just reminded me so much of how Dino used to be.

In the blink of an eye, I was kicking one of the bullies in the stomach, hard enough to send him against the tree.

"Trash," I spat, beating the others without holding back. There were broken bones, but I didn't care. I turned around to Tsunayoshi, who had his bag firmly clenched in his hands and a terrified look on his face. "Can you get up?" He jumped on his feet and fell forward, yelping in pain. I sighed and grabbed his collar.

Unsurprisingly, there was no one at the infirmary, so once he was on a bed, I started disinfecting his open wounds. Of course, I was not delicate and didn't care about him wincing because of my lack of care.

"Hum...Sini-senpai?" I raised my eyes to him. Damn, I really was not a fan of that fake last name. "Why...why did you help me?" He was shy in his way of speaking, or just very intimidated.

"I don't like bullying," I answered curtly. He tensed at my tone.

"Oh." In my head, it was chaos. I wasn't suppose to make contact with the target, and here I was, treating his wounds. I put a band-aid on his cheek and he blushed, which made me smirk, thus he blushed even harder.

"Tsunayoshi," I started calmly, surprising him because I was probably less harsh than he expected me to be. "You need to stand up for yourself or you'll never get anything in life. It's scary, but worth it." I got up and tidied up a little after allowing myself to take what I wanted in the cabinets. "Can you go home by yourself?" He nodded quickly, but when he got up, I didn't miss how he winced in pain. "You might have sprained your ankle after all. I'll go home with you."

"What? You don't...don't have to..." I waved him off.

"It's my job." And oh how it was literally my job. "Wait for me at the gates, I'll get my bag." Kyoya wasn't in the room, but Tetsuya was. When he saw me taking my bag, he tried to stop me.

"Please Ana-san, the Chairman won't be happy to know you're skipping again!"

"I'm not really," I told him flatly, "someone was being bullied but they hurt their ankle. I'm making sure they're getting home in one piece." He blinked in surprise and I wished the stupid twig between his teeth would fall.

"Oh, are you coming back after?"

"Yeah, tell Kyoya that."

Tsunayoshi was fidgeting at the gates and seemed surprise to see me. I raised an amused brow and gestured to him with my head, telling him silently to lead the way. His arm was quickly on my shoulders to help him walk.

When I was the one initiating a physical contact, other than in fights of course, I was fine.

I still didn't like being familiarly touched by random people, even people I knew. Superbi touched my arm once, when we met and he kept me from being shot at school, but if he tried to just pat my shoulder I would kick him.

Anyway, Tsunayoshi was at a fifteen-minute walk from school, and around the same amount of time from my place. There was a woman hanging clothes out in the front yard.

"Tsu-kun, welcome home!" she said, turning around with a beaming smile. She raised her brows at my sight. "Ara, you've made a friend?" Tsunayoshi waved his arms in front of him.

"No, she's my senpai and decided to walk me home! I fell down the stairs at school."

"Oh I see, thank you..."

"Sini Luciana," I replied flatly. The only thing I could think of was I was in the presence of Sawada Nana and Sawada Tsunayoshi, my Boss' family I heard so much about for years and that they didn't know Iemitsu was in the Italian Mafia. Nana beamed at me.

"It sounds Italian, how exotic!" From their point of view I guess...they were the exotic ones to me. "Please come inside, I'll make some snacks!"

"Actually I..." Nana stared at me happily, still with that beaming smile. I shot Tsunayoshi a look, who was apparently mixed between horror at his mother inviting me, and shame because of his mother's behavior. "Sure, why not?"

Let's just say that I would not miss the opportunity to make fun of Iemitsu thanks to the pictures I saw in his house. Tsunayoshi was still embarrassed as his mother talked happily, glad to see her son had a 'friend'.

Huh, I would be scolded.

Nana left at some point to pick up her laundry and I grabbed another cookie she made when Tsunayoshi turned wide eyes to me.

"I'm sorry for my mother," he apologized nervously. I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"That's okay, your mom seems to know her way around a kitchen." He chuckled nervously.

"But don't you have other things to do?" I blinked, tilted my head on my shoulder and pinched my nose when I remembered a certain Prefect.

"Damn, he's going to bite me to death again..." I muttered. "Oh well, at least I had something good before my death. You're lucky to have a mom like her."

"She's a regular mom you know," he muttered quietly and I smiled faintly.

As I made my way home, texting Tetsuya to apologize, I couldn't help but think Tsunayoshi was lucky to think that. I knew Dino managed to put my mother in an institute, but he didn't want to tell me a lot of details, just to let him handle this. It wasn't as if I was ready to see her anyway. I thought I could before, but thinking back on it...it wasn't true.

Still, there was so much innocence in Tsunayoshi's statement. When you grow up with parents, I guess it's pretty normal to have them do what they do and care for you.

Fuck, I missed Dad terribly.

* * *

"Seriously?" I asked Takeshi, sitting next to me on the roof, his bento box on his laps. I was pretty sure that despite all, he was feeling pretty lonely. Being popular did that to you. People saw the outside, but never truly wanted to see the inside.

Which would explain why he always seemed to find me, and why I was eating lunch with him, a band aid on my brow bone. Kyoya was getting better, so much that I was more serious now.

"Yeah, he really said that."

"So, if I give you English lessons on Sundays, I get a free meal as a compensation?" I repeated in disbelief. "That's a deal Takeshi!" He laughed.

"I'm really not good you know!"

"Don't worry, my best friend has lived in America for years, if anything I can ask him tips on how he learned English."

"America? That's far!" I smirked.

"Funny enough, he lives closer to me now than when I lived in Italy. Thinking of it, you two would get along." He raised his brows. "He's into sports in his high school, including baseball." Takeshi grinned.

"Now I want to know him!" I got up, a smirk on my face.

"He told me he'd visit, I'll introduce the two of you to each other. Anyway, go back to class." He started to walk to the door but I grabbed his shoulder. "One more thing, Sawada Tsunayoshi is in your class, right?" He looked up, thinking.

"Yeah, he is."

"Good, would you keep an eye on him for me?" Under his quizzical look, I continued. "He was being bullied pretty badly the other day. I was there and stopped it, but I'm sure it will happen again and he doesn't seem like he can defend himself for now." And he didn't have friends, but that was left unsaid.

Takeshi patted my shoulder with a confident smile on his lips.

"You can count on me senpai." I smiled back, although mine was small.

"Thanks Takeshi." On this note, I went back to the Reception Room. There was no one but a pile of paperwork on the desk. I sighed and started doing it.

However, I was not relaxed. I couldn't help but feeling like I was being watched.

At six, I left school. I asked Tetsuya where Kyoya was, but he didn't know. I frowned at that, and patrolled quickly around town. Kyoya was nowhere to be seen.

Fuck, could the Nishimuras…they had been strangely quiet ever since mine and Kyoya's escape so…

I ran back to my place, ready to hack into some files to know more, but almost tripped over my own two feet when I entered my living-room. Kyoya was sitting in my couch, the medical supplies I kept in my bathroom on my coffee table, him bandaging his wrist.

"The hell Kyoya?" I muttered, astonished by his presence.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." I blinked in surprise. "He's the remaining candidate to inherit the Vongola Family and you were sent here to keep an eye on him." I widened my eyes. The...fuck...Kyoya pointed a file on the couch next to him with his uninjured arm and I took it.

My fingers crumpled the sheets of paper in my hands.

Tsunayoshi.

Takeshi.

Tsuyoshi.

Nana.

Ryohei.

Kyoko.

There were files for all of them with information even I was not aware of. Like how Yamamoto Tsuyoshi had been a hitman until he met his wife and managed to settle down in Namimori thanks to _Iemitsu_, indirectly placing him and his family in CEDEF debt.

"They were quiet...because they were collecting information about me?" I muttered weakly.

"Hide," Kyoya spoke out for the first time, "had a strange look in his eyes when you used your flame."

"Yeah, I noticed too." I fell down next to Kyoya, my head thrown back on the back of my couch.

Fuck, I was screwed. I had put the lives of innocent people in danger because of my fucking past. However, before they just cared about getting me back. If they had information about the people I knew in this town, then it meant they wanted something else. Hide was surprised for my flame.

Could it be that?

But why?

"They'll move soon," he stated coldly. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"With just the two of us, we can't do anything. Last time we ran away. That Hide...he's fucking strong." Kyoya glared at the carpet on the floor. Of course he already knew it.

"So what?" he ended up asking.

"If it comes to it, I will have to call my Boss to tell him the town his family lives in is threatened by the strongest yakuza group in the country," I hissed in frustration, before turning my head to him. "Fon will know and will be pissed." He frowned, knowing I was right. One day, we would have to call Fon. "I don't know what happened between you two, or why you seem to dislike him, but I'm not having innocent deaths added to my guilt because you don't know when to ask for help."

And anyway, if Fon discovered I had been involved in his family business against my will, I would never be able to convince him to stay quiet about it in front of Reborn and Dino.

Although, if CEDEF were to be involved in this mess, they wouldn't be able to know because it would be classified as confidential.

"I'm hungry," Kyoya said suddenly. I blinked several times in confusion, then looked at the window. The sun was gone already, and the night was slowly appearing.

"I have enough curry leftovers for two," I told him flatly. He shrugged and I got up to go to the kitchen area to heat this up. "And, if you're too lazy to go home, I have a spare bedroom."

I wasn't even shocked when, after eating in silence, he went to the room in front of mine.

This was a mess.

This was Kyoya's family mess and, by some weird twist of the universe, I was now involved in it too deeply to get out of it without destroying it. We both knew it.

We were in that mess together, that we liked it or not.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to Guest for the review!**


	10. Broken Illusion

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I was on edge. Hell, Kyoya was on edge and the Committee was everywhere in town. The nice thing though, was that now Takeshi was hanging out with Tsunayoshi. From what he told me when he was at my place for his English lesson last Sunday, they both sucked at school so they worked together.

It was still new, but I was pretty sure they would form a great friendship. After all, Takeshi did tell me he noticed how bullies seemed to be more on guards when he was seen with Tsunayoshi.

"We're here!" Takeshi cried out, lunch in hands and Tsunayoshi trailing behind him as they arrived on the roof. I had already started my sandwich and nodded at them. "Come on Tsuna!" As he plopped down next to me, Tsunayoshi shyly took place in front of us.

"Hi," I greeted them, taking another bite of my sandwich.

"H...Hi, Sini-senpai..." he replied shyly and I made a face. He tensed immediately.

"Haha, don't worry Tsuna, Senpai just doesn't like it when she's called by her last name!" Takeshi explained cheerfully. "Call her Ana-senpai, like I do!"

"But...but that's...I mean..."

"Please do," I cut him off flatly, "otherwise I feel like I'm being bossed around." And it was not my real last name.

"Oh...okay then A...Ana-senpai..." I smiled a little as Takeshi started talking. Tsunayoshi was smiling, but still slightly tensed by my presence. I was listening quietly. This would make it obvious I had a relationship with them, but also that I would not let them get hurt under my watch.

Only God knew how Iemitsu had screamed at me when I told him I made contact with his family. He thanked me for helping his son between two screams, but still.

We had just gotten up when Kyoko opened the door leading to the rooftop, out of breath. Tsunayoshi flushed a beautiful scarlet red.

I felt my blood freezing in my veins at the sight of Kyoya behind her.

"Senpai...onii..." I didn't let her finish her sentence that I had grabbed her shoulders to stop her from shaking. I shot Kyoya a quick look, who nodded and turned around to leave.

"Boys, go back to class, _now_." They did, although they both gave me a weird look before they were out of my sight.

"Where's Ryohei?"

"In..." she sniffed and wiped a tear away. "In the hospital, he was attacked this morning and..." She sobbed, her hand pressed against her mouth. I took a deep breath.

"Let's go Kyoko."

She was shaking like a leaf until we reached the hospital, where a man called her. His hair was the same color as hers, but his eyes were a deep brown, but overall I could spot the similitude between him, Kyoko and Ryohei.

"Dad!" she screamed, running in his arms. "Onii-chan..." The man ran a hand through her hair and raised his eyes to me.

"I'm one of Ryohei's classmate." He nodded.

"My wife is with him right now, but he regained consciousness." I refrained myself from sighing in relief and walked past him. Kyoko was with her dad, she'd be fine.

"Thank you, if you had not found him..." I raised a brow.

"It was nothing Sasagawa-san," a male voice responded in Japanese. I frowned, the voice sounding strangely familiar, but not the words.

Maybe…

I knocked on the door, opening it when the woman's voice told me to. Frankly, the Sasagawa mother did not look like her children. She had short brown hair framing a feminine face, with two slender brown eyes.

"Oh Sini, you came!" Ryohei greeted me from his bed. He had a neck brace, a broken arm and I was pretty sure other injuries I couldn't see.

"Well, Kyoko came on the roof with Kyoya, so it was hard to ignore." He laughed, and winced in pain. I turned my eyes to the woman and introduced myself quickly, before looking at the other one.

I almost choke on thin air at the plain brown eyes staring straight at me. Brown eyes, but purple hair and fuck I could feel the Mist Flames surrounding his eyes.

Fuck, what was _Alaric_ doing here!?

"That Alaric guy found me, I was attacked by extreme dudes! They would totally fit in the Box..."

"Ryohei!" He winced at his mother's voice. "I swear to God, you're not boxing until the doctor says so!" He pursed his lips, ready to reply something, but I spoke before.

"I'll make sure someone takes over the Boxing Club until you're allowed back on the ring, until then the Disciplinary Committee won't even let you in the room." He looked offended, if not more, but his mother told him it was good and thanked me.

I shot Alaric a look and spun around to leave. Once I was on the roof of the hospital, Alaric quickly appeared in indigo mist. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt, purple hair falling in his eyes when I brought him down to my level, an angry scowl on my face.

"The fuck..." I snarled in Italian, "does that mean?" He blinked blankly at me.

"I found that boy and helped him Miss." I snickered dryly.

"Because you're in fucking Namimori for a vacation maybe? _Tell me the truth_." Oh, his eyes were back to their golden color now. To my annoyance, his face didn't move an inch and he smirked at me.

"Don't you trust me?" I sneered at him.

"As if I would ever trust an illusionist, especially one your caliber." He smirked smugly at that, but pulled my hand away from his shirt.

"I can't argue with that," he admitted, readjusting his shirt. "However, you should be more careful. The Nishimuras _are_ dangerous, and Hide does not forgive and loves collecting debts from others." I widened my eyes before baring my teeth at him. "You should consider yourself lucky I haven't taken you back to Hide yet Miss." I took a step back, but he grabbed my wrist, his nails digging in my flesh. So, I stopped the illusion covering the gun attached to my thigh and took it, aiming it at his head.

"You're with these trash!?" I growled at him, fury almost pouring from me. "Wha..."

"Now Miss, you should know an illusionist does not blindly follow." I glared. Fuck...Alaric left me at the Cavallones yet he…

"Who the fuck are you working for? Hide? The Estraneos?" He pursed his lips.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you too much information for now." I removed the security of the gun in a soft 'clic'. "However, you have been wanted ever since you escaped." I blinked and gulped. If he worked for them, yet dropped me at the Cavallones years ago…

"What's your fucking deal?" He smiled gently at me.

"Your safety, of course Miss." I widened my eyes. "I used to work for the man who wants you, but I am now working with someone who wants you to be able to live your life without that danger above your head."

"What are you talking about!? Who are these people!?" His smile turned sad.

"Let's just say...family is not always a nice place." I froze.

Family?

My family was Dino. And Xanxus to an extent, so…

My blood family.

"I don't need them in my life."

"I agree with you on that." I bit the inside of my cheek, lowering my gun.

"How much do you know about me?"

"More than you or anyone else." I felt a lump in my throat.

It was personal. I never really gave any thoughts on my family until I saw Xanxus, and then Reborn told me about my mother. But except for that, it never crossed my mind because they didn't exist. However, they did.

I looked down at my hand. If Hide's tactic changed it might be because I showed my flame. My 'family's' interest in me might have changed because of it.

And now innocent people were targeted.

"I don't give a shit about them," I started in a growl, "but if they want me but try to reach me through innocent people, I will burn them until there's nothing but ash." Alaric stared down at me.

"You should know they will proceed that way though." I smirked. Growing up with Dino gave me principles. Yet, I was still quite manipulative and I was fully aware of it.

"You said you wanted my safety, didn't you?" He nodded slowly. "If someone dies because of family business, I will dive head first in it, even if I die in the process." He glared slightly and I crossed my arms smugly. "So, you better to stick around and _obey_ me." He blinked, and at my surprise, smiled sincerely.

"Well, of course Miss, this was always my intention." I raised my brow and facepalmed.

"Don't tell me we synchronized our flames as well..."

"I won't tell you then." Fuck. Well, Alaric was powerful, but still…

It meant that I had a Mist and a Rain. Or Storm. Arro had these two flames.

If it wasn't an interesting twist, I didn't know what was.

"Do you officially..."

"I don't mind being a spy." I scoffed.

"You really don't want me to meet my 'family', do you?" He looked down.

"Miss...I wouldn't want you to meet them even if Xanxus was with you. I don't want any of you to meet them. Your mother..." I raised my hand.

"Now...you've convinced me. They fucked her up." He nodded. "Damn...did she play crazy in front of the Ninth so that he would take Xanxus with him and protect him?"

He nodded once again.

Fuck.

Fucking hell.

Why couldn't I just be an orphan?

"I shall stay around, but be aware the Nishimuras will attack again. That boy was just the beginning."

"Kyoya will be overjoyed."

However, I was sure of one thing.

I would need to call for help at some point, or we would lose more than we could afford to lose.

* * *

I would not lie.

After that little chat with Alaric, the first thing I did when I got home was puking in the toilets. This whole situation made me sick. Even if it meant my family and Kyoya's were acquaintances, this…

It made me sick. Knowing it would only get worse made me sicker.

Blatantly lying to Dino on the phone, who was convinced Japan was healing me from the wounds I got in Italy because of Federico's death, was almost traumatizing to me. He was my older brother, he told me it was his job to protect me but I couldn't tell him about that mess, the words were stuck in my throat. Dad told me to have Dino's back, this would put him and the Cavallones in danger and...although I knew Dad would want to me ask Dino for help now he was the 'Bucking Bronco', I couldn't.

I had to protect him, even if it was from my own past which kept coming back to haunt me.

"Carnivore," I looked up from a file to see Kyoya, tonfas in hands and a frown marring his face, "if you don't sleep right now I'll put you to sleep." I snorted and fell in the couch, the file forgotten on the coffee table.

I told Kyoya. It was his father after all, I couldn't hide stuff from him. Even if it meant disclosing information about me.

He had listened without saying a word before stating the said 'family' that wanted me back were herbivores I should bite to death one day. I had chuckled at that and vaguely wondered if Xanxus would back me up one day.

I fell asleep quickly, knowing I would wake up soon because of a nightmare. I had never really thought back on the Estraneos years, what happened in that hell, but it kept coming back in flash now.

"Stop making noise," Kyoya hissed at me. I whined.

"Sorry, I keep having nightmares." I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and yawned loudly. I could feel Kyoya glaring at me. "I know, I'll leave you to your work and quiet."

I stretched out my hands above my head once in the empty hallway. I was covering my dark circles and awful face with my illusions, but it...was making me even more tired.

"Senpai?" I raised my head, stopping in my tracks, at Tsunayoshi's voice. He had a broom in his hands. Right, classes were over, it must have been his turn to clean up.

"Hey."

"Are you okay? You look tired." I blinked, taken back. He saw through it right away?

Hyper Intuition? Only God knew how much I hated it when Federico used that on me.

"I'm...not at my best," I admitted quietly, "but it's nothing you should concerned yourself with."

"Oh...okay then," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just...I think Yamamoto is worried too and as you're friends I..." I raised a brow. Takeshi noticed something was wrong too? Damn, he was observant.

"Ana-senpai?" I looked behind me at Kyoko. "Oh, Sawada-kun."

"Kyoko-chan!" he replied, blushing and somehow tripping over his broom. I sighed and pulled him on his feet before walking away with Kyoko.

"Is Ryohei better?"

"Yes, the doctor says he can leave the hospital in two weeks but he can't box or overdo it for a while." I nodded. At least, it was no permanent injuries. "I needed to ask you something."

"Sure, what?"

"Please teach me how to fight." I stopped walking and stared at her with raised brows. From the look on her face, she was nothing but determined. I cleared my throat running a nail up and down my throat.

"Fighting or defending?" She blinked in confusion. "They're two different things. Defending implies you do not seek a fight. Fighting is giving the first blow. I just don't want to deal with Ryohei if he doesn't approve." She took a deep breath.

"I...onii-chan always says he will protect me forever, but he's not invincible. I...I want to be able to protect him too. I don't...I can't have him in the state we found him in again. I want to be able to defend, myself and the people I love. The...this world is not gentle." I couldn't help but agree with this.

I couldn't help but remember a younger, more naive version of me wanting to do the same.

"I'll keep in touch about this Kyoko, so don't worry it will happen. Before the summer vacations." She smiled brightly at me, contrasting with her request.

"Thanks!" Before she left, she turned to me. "And happy birthday, even if I'm a little late." She left and I tilted my head on the side.

Right, Kyoya and I both turned fifteen last week.

Huh…

Where did time go?

I frowned, looking at the gray clouds in the sky once I was outside.

It would be a year since they died in a few months, just a year, yet so much had changed.

I felt like that bloody day had happened an eternity ago when it had only been…

Damn.

How long until Reborn got here and used this frightening reputation of his to bring some peace and quiet in this town?

* * *

"May I know why you are following me?" I asked tiredly at the grinning boy next to me. Takeshi crossed his hands behind his head.

"Isn't it nice to walk with a friend though?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Right, I was supposed to meet up with Alaric. "Tsuna said you seemed to have your head in the clouds recently." For fuck sake…

"Well, aren't you two just adorable being BFFs now," I droned sarcastically. He laughed.

"Yeah, Tsuna is a great guy! I kinda feel bad for not seeing it before, but he told me he didn't care and was happy to be my friend, it's..." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes when his smile fell and his eyes became almost painful. "It's nice to have someone who really sees you." I smiled faintly, thinking of the moron in America, or even Kyoya.

"Yes, it is." I entered the weapon shop. The walls were covered in blades of various shape. Damn, the two sharks I knew would be in heaven, even if Arro did have his father's life work at his disposal.

Now, why was I in that kind of shop? No reason, I just thought Takeshi would leave, but he just kept following me.

"Are you going to follow me until I open up about what's on my mind?" I drawled, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Although his grin was back on his lips, Takeshi's eyes had a glint of seriousness in them.

"That's pretty much the plan yeah." There was a growl at the back of my throat, begging to be let out but I just covered it by my fakest smile, letting him know he was annoying. He replied by the same kind of smile, silently telling me he knew about it and didn't give a shit.

Damned Takeshi.

"So, what are you looking for?"

"Probably something sharp enough to cut your tongue off." He laughed off my threat.

"I'll have you know I have good reflex!" I scoffed.

"So do I..." I frowned and jumped above the counter, dragging Takeshi with me and tackling him to the ground. He was shocked and about to ask explanations when a bullet whistled above our heads. "_Cazzo!_" I cursed, my mother tongue leaving my lips.

"S...senpai?" I would ignore how Takeshi was shocked, slightly scared, but not terrified that his life was threatened. I tried a reassuring smile.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, don't worry," I told him. I raised my head enough for my eyes to look around. Huh, the shop owner was gone.

You bet he had been paid to leave this place. Damn, the Nishimuras had followed me? Was it actually a nice thing Takeshi tagged along so Alaric was not discovered as a traitor?

I was back on the ground, next to Takeshi, when men in black came in the shop, yakuza tattoos on their exposed skin, guns and sword in their hands. I sighed and took Takeshi's chin between two fingers, making sure his eyes were looking straight into my serious, _dangerous_ ruby ones.

"You are going to see me do things to get rid of them and _won't_ question it. I am going to get us out of here and you will not _question _what, how what's going to happen happened. Got it?" He gulped and nodded. I nodded back and covered myself in illusion, crawling in the open.

I jumped on my feet and started, not knocking them out, but killing them by imploding their organs. It was easy, my control on my flame kept getting better. I remained better in hand-to-hand fight than with a gun anyway. I was good with a gun, but Reborn better give me bullets with the Cloud attribute when he came in Namimori.

I quickly dispelled my illusions once enough of them were down. I easily dodged the bullet, almost sliding between them, my feet moving swiftly on the floor, sometimes kicking, sometimes pushing on shoulders to get me in the air.

I was about to turn around when I heard the safety of a gun being removed when I felt someone in my back.

The shot was fired and I widened my eyes at Takeshi in front of him.

But nothing.

I looked down, at the bullet neatly sliced in half by the katana Takeshi grabbed from somewhere in the shop, and then at Takeshi, who was radiating _anger_. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and as the man was still in awe at a thirteen-year-old boy slicing his bullet in half as if it was butter, I ran to him and hit the palm of my hand, covered in a thin coat of my flame, in his solar plexus. He spat blood, drops of the red liquid splashing across my face, before falling on the floor.

I pulled my inhalator from my pocket. As I took deep breaths of the medicine, I looked outside. Civilians kept minding their own business. I raised a brow and finally sensed the heavy coat of Mist Flames around the shop.

Fuck, I was way too relieved Alaric came in time.

I took my phone and called Kyoya.

"_What?_" he greeted me and I frowned. He was out of breath.

"Weapon shop in the shopping district. I was attacked, I need clean up."

"_Call Kusakabe_." I cursed under my breath. He must have been attacked too. "_Come to my place after_." From the corner of my eyes, I saw Alaric coming in, zigzagging between the bodies as if nothing had happened.

"I don't think I'll need a team after all. See you in a moment Kyoya." I hung up and gestured at the bodies with my head. Alaric nodded, before shooting Takeshi a look, who was completely confused, staring at the bodies.

"_I suoi ricordi*_?" he asked me in Italian.I crossed my arms on my chest, my eyes finding the Japanese's ones. He was a civilian, but his father had been a hitman who asked for Iemitsu's help. I had asked him to keep an eye on Tsunayoshi for me and now they were friends, that was one thing Reborn would not not see once he was in town. Plus, the way he used a sword as if it was just natural to him would put a Superbi Takeshi's age to shame.

"No, I'm taking him with me."

It would be unfair of me to decide to lock his memories when I knew in a few months, he would be involved again. Might as well make him understand the world is not as white as it was presented in the ad.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him on his feet. I was about to leave the place when he stopped me. With a shaking grin, he wiped the blood from my face with his sleeve.

"It...it can't be good if you have blood on your face, right?" I murmured a 'thanks' and left Alaric to his work.

When we reached Kyoya's house, in utter and complete silence, Kyoya was here, nursing a purple and swollen wrist. I snorted, let go of Takeshi's wrist and walked up to the silent Prefect, taking his bruised limb in my hands. I ran a finger along it, feeling the bump that shouldn't be here.

"Broken wrist, you need a real doctor. Did they respond to your tonfa with something stronger?"

"What is he doing here?" Kyoya hissed at me, glaring daggers at Takeshi, who clearly didn't know what was happening and was uncomfortable.

"He was with me when I was attacked." Kyoya glared at me as I let go of his wrist. "I...I'm going to explain a few things to him."

"Don't you dare." I sighed.

"Nothing about you dummy," I whispered. He averted his cold gaze back to Takeshi. Tetsuya then appeared from God knows where, stared at Takeshi in shock before seeing us. I pointed at Kyoya's wrist. "Broken, it needs a professional."

"Understood." I went to the fridge, grabbed a water bottle, ignoring Kyoya's heated glare as I was basically acting as if this was my place. I turned around and leaned against the fridge, my hands crossed behind my back. "Takeshi, please take a sit." He did, although wary of Kyoya. In the end, they were at the two extremities of the kitchen table. "Okay. I'm sorry, because you were with me you were caught in a fight between the Committee and yakuzas. Powerful, dangerous yakuzas."

"You killed them." I almost winced at the accusation. "In...in cold blood."

"Yeah. That's what the Mafia does Takeshi." He widened his eyes.

"Like in movies?" I chuckled humorlessly.

"Just a lot more real. But it doesn't matter. What matters is that we are taking care of it. Just try to keep living normally, keep being friends with Tsunayoshi and come to my place the next time I call you." I smirked. "Kyoko asked me to teach her how to defend herself, might as well teach a few more people."

I seriously hoped I knew what I was doing. Nevertheless, once I had walked Takeshi back to his place, him emptily telling me he wouldn't tell anyone, I went back to Kyoya's. I sat in front of him on the tatamis in his dining-room. He now had a cast around his wrist.

"We can't wait, I'm calling my Boss. You _are_ calling Fon." He looked on the side. "Kyoya!"

"I know," he growled back at me, steel-colored eyes glaring down at me.

"Good. It means I can ask for someone in particular."

I went to the first floor and called Iemitsu.

"_I hope you're not calling me to tell me bad news._"

"Heh...sorry?" He sighed. "I need help. In Namimori, I need Lal." I could feel my Boss frowning.

"_Why?_" I sighed.

"The Nishimuras are in Namimori because Hide's son lives there?" He gasped slightly.

"_And you'__re__ tell__ing__ me this now?_"

"Well, I didn't think they would target the people I talk to to get to me."

"_Wha...Luciana, what did you do to become their target!?_" I sighed and slid against the wall until I was sitting on the floor.

"Well...remember Russia?"

I just had to keep the part about my family to myself.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

*_His memories?_

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to NotRobfor the review!**


	11. Get ready for battle

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Takeshi?" I asked in the intercom.

"_Yeah, I brought Tsuna along!_" I opened the door of my building. Takeshi was surprisingly good at pretending everything was okay. After the initial shock, it was as if nothing had happened.

In any case, Tsunayoshi needed self-defense too. His title might protect him from the Nishimuras. They were not dumb enough to attack the heir of the Vongolas.

Although, he was still a civilian and defenseless. It would be easy to get rid of him. It would be a 'check-mate' for the Nishimuras.

Damn, the situation was really bad, wasn't it?

Once the boys were there, they were surprised. Not at Kyoko's presence, who was wearing sports clothes, but at Hana's presence. Although, from what Kyoko told me about her best friend, if she had a chance to fight back some stupid boys she would take it.

Anyway, now all of the furniture of my living-room were pushed against the walls to give us space.

"Maybe Dame-Tsuna will be able to stop his bullies?" Hana snickered. Tsunayoshi flushed in shame, I rolled my eyes at her, Takeshi laughed yet there was some kind of threatening edge to his laugh and Kyoko turned to her friend.

"Hana!" She looked at Tsunayoshi with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Sawada-kun, she's not mean."

"It's nothing Kyoko-chan!" Should I put a cushion behind Tsunayoshi so that he doesn't get a concussion when he passed out because of Kyoko's blinding smile?

I clapped in my hands to get their attention.

"Alright people, we're going to learn self-defense! Basically, it means you can't use it to attack, only if you are attacked can you use these moves."

They quietly listened when I listed where you should hit your attacker, the two boys paling when I mentioned the groin. Of course, I chose Hana to demonstrate, knowing she was the one who wouldn't hesitate to hit. I was the attacker anyway, so I wouldn't be hurt.

Overall, it was an interesting afternoon.

Even if Tsunayoshi accidentally dropped the glass of water Kyoko gave him.

Before they left, Takeshi pulled me in the hallway.

"Tsuna's important, right?" I blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"You asked me to keep an eye on him for _you_. He's important." I bit the inside of my cheek, fighting against my hand wanting to grab my necklace. "Is he going to be in danger?" I couldn't help but nod. "But it's not because of you?" I nodded once again.

"Right now...it's because of me. To reach me. But...let's just say Tsunayoshi is in a position he can't avoid now, because of a sad turn of events." A flash of a bright smile and warm, kind hazelnut eyes appeared in my mind. "Will it make you leave him?" He blinked in surprise and chuckled.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not leaving him alone, especially if he ends up in a dangerous position."

He left when Tsunayoshi called him from the living-room.

Fuck, at this rhythm, Tsunayoshi would know of the great position he had in these fucking Vongolas before Reborn got here.

* * *

"Feng?" She smiled sweetly at me. Too sweetly.

My cheek burned as my face was turned to right after I was slapped. Slowly, I reached a hand to my reddened cheek and stared at her with wide eyes. Harsh, angry dark brown eyes stared back at me, the snarl on her face reminding me so much of Kyoya.

"You should have known better than to listen to Kyoya Luciana. I'm very disappointed in you." Despite all, my inside twisted at this.

Disappointed…

I would disappoint others too, wouldn't I?

"However, you could not have known Hide knew the Estraneos or others who are after you. Still, you should have called us right away." I swallowed with difficulty, ignoring how Tetsuya seemed uncomfortable in Kyoya's hallway. I was being scolded like a child. But if Feng was here…

"Fon is scolding Kyoya, isn't he?" She nodded. I ran a hand in my hair and didn't even dodge the kick aiming the back of my head. I turned around and looked down.

"Iemitsu is pissed and might come here himself if the situation is not solved quickly Luciana," Lal told me curtly, goggles on her head and riffle in her back. I gulped. "How could you let this situation get this messy?"

"I'm sorry, but this situation would have been messy at some point, Lal." We all looked at Fon, Kyoya behind him, head down. He shot me a look through his bangs and frowned at my cheek. I shrugged. "The only thing that is surprising is how the Nishimuras are targeting Luciana because of her own person and not her affiliations."

"Fon," she greeted her fellow Arcobaleno. He smiled serenely at her, even if I noted frustration too.

"I have to apologize, the CEDEF should not have been involved in my family matters. I should have been more careful." Lal seemed surprised and shot me an accusing look. I looked away.

"Well, someone should have kept us informed but failed to do that, obviously." Venom was dripping from my instructor's voice. "Let's talk privately." Once they were out of the hallway, Feng told us she would make snacks and tea for everyone.

Tetsuya ran away too under Kyoya's furious glare.

Which left the both of us alone.

We stared at each other for a long second and sat next to each other against the wall.

"We're doomed." He made a sound of approval. "Not even by that progenitor of yours and that fucking 'family' of mine. Fon and my Boss, if not Lal, will kill us." He scoffed.

"You clearly have never seen Feng furious then." I gulped, my hand cupping my cheek. "This is nothing."

"...we really messed up by thinking we could deal with it, huh?"

"Hn." I sighed deeply.

Obviously, we were later called by the two Arcobaleno, Feng in the room and giving tea to everyone. Fon carefully avoided looking at me, and I knew very well he was disappointed in me too. I could only hope he would not tell Reborn, thus Dino, anything.

"Now I know more about the situation, I understand why you asked for me in particular Luciana," Lal told me, calmer now. "This situation is a real mess, but Fon and I know how the other works, so it's good for us."

"And Hide will expect me to come at some point," Fon added, his cup of Oolong tea in his hands, hands covered by his red sleeves. "But he will not expect Lal." That...that was good.

"Luciana, remember all of these stealth exercises?" I nodded. As a shapeshifter, it was obvious I would be good in infiltrating. The way Fon trained me and my flame made it perfect for this and assassination. "Good, you'll be able to put them to the test." I blinked.

"What are you planning?"

"Hide has a base in Namimori, but of course not all of his forces are here. The only reason him and his wife are here in person is because he's trying to make Kyoya his rightful heir," Fon told us. I shot Kyoya a look, but he kept staring at his uncle. Of course he would refuse. I knew that already, and I also knew that if Kyoya was still in Namimori it was because Hide had some sadistic pleasure watching his son trying to kick them out of this town and had not fully tried yet. "So, we are obviously going to take Namimori back from these pitiful beings." I sweat dropped at the contrast between Fon's smile and his words. Even Lal moved away from him a little, feeling the anger radiating from the Storm Arcobaleno.

Hide had Fon's younger sister killed though. If there was one thing that I would never forget from my three years in China under his care was that you just do _not_ piss off Fon. Pissing Reborn off might just be safer than pissing off Fon in my opinion.

"So...you want me to infiltrate their base and get you in? By myself?" Not that I wasn't flattered of their trust in me…

"No, not on your own, you'd be killed." Geez, thanks for the faith in me Lal. "And anyway, to us four we are not enough. They are targeting civilians, aren't they?" I nodded.

"I...may have a solution to guarantee their safety?" Except for Kyoya, all eyes turned to me. "I...kinda know an illusionist...have known him since I was a kid and he...you know, like Arro? He's kinda my Mist and...obey me?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and ignored how Kyoya sighed at me, focusing more on the three looks I was receiving.

"And what is their name?"

"Alaric...Schlang I think?" Fon's smile seemed to freeze on his lips as Lal widened her eyes. "He's the one who dropped me at the Cavallones."

"Are you sure of his name?" I nodded at Lal. "He refused to join the VARIA a generation ago, even if Tyr went to meet him." I blinked. Tyr? Wasn't that the guy Superbi killed and cut his hand off because he wanted to know how it felt or some shit like that? "I am also pretty sure he trained under Viper with his brother." I tilted my head on my shoulder.

"Nick? Well, Nikolaus?" Lal pinched the bridge of her small nose.

"I can't believe you met such dangerous men when you were younger but never realized it."

"I know they're powerful, they just never tried to hurt me. Well, Alaric never, Nick..." I shivered at the memory of a man with short purple hair, a blue eye and a brown one staring down at me as if I was nothing but dirt under his shoes, and the hideous scar on his cheek. "Wait, 'Viper'? Isn't that..."

"The Mist Arcobaleno? It is." I widened my eyes at Fon, my lips slightly parted in shock. "Did Alaric ever mention money?"

"He's stingy." The two Arcobaleno nodded.

"It seems about right," Fon noted.

"But if he's loyal to you, then it's an ally we cannot neglect," Lal added. "However, unless we get all of the possible targets in the same place, we need more than one man." I pursed my lips. Ryohei was back at his house but still pretty much hurt and couldn't do much. Kyoko would be with him, hopefully Hana too because she could be a potential target by now. Their parents would be with them too…

"Yamamoto Tsuyoshi," I muttered, Kyoya raising a brow in my direction. "In the files Kyoya got from the Nishimuras, it was written he had been a hitman in the past and Iemitsu helped me settling down in Namimori. If the debt hasn't been called upon already..." My instructor nodded firmly.

"I'll call Iemitsu." I grabbed my necklace.

"Hum...maybe I could ask Shamal, it can't hurt if he keeps his mouth shut in front of Reborn. And Arro, although he would need permission from his Boss."

"_That_ one," Kyoya growled lowly. Right, I once gave Kyoya my phone when Arro was calling me. I didn't know what the moron that was my best friend told him, but Kyoya was pissed and had slightly red cheeks.

Obviously, I told him he was blushing, and ran away when he tried to bite me to death.

"Arroganza can fight, and his Family is first in term of technology in the Mafia nowadays." Of course, Lal was talking about flames. "But Trident Shamal? Would he help?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe if he's getting something from it. That guy is a womanizer, there has to be women who wants his head on a silver platter for never calling back."

Lal left the room, muttering how Iemitsu would move his ass to get them to come.

"Feng and I will stay here until your father is out of town Kyoya," Fon told him.

"Fine."

Funny enough, I wasn't even surprised when Kyoya was napping on the bed of my guest room.

"You resent him that much?" I asked him, leaning on the door frame, my arms crossed. He opened an eye, looked at me for a second, and closed it back.

"I didn't see you staying back to have a chat with him." I chuckled dryly.

"The further I am from Fon's wrath, the better I am." He remained silent. "Just so you know, there are times where this place is crowded. Do not bite people to death in my apartment or I'll send you the bill." He turned on his side, ignoring me.

"I want curry for dinner." I cursed him in Italian.

That douche bag. Were we friends? Rivals? I didn't know how to define my relationship with Kyoya.

The only thing I knew was that my mess and his mess were tangled together and he would stay in my life for a long time.

I snickered to myself in the kitchen.

I was so going to give him the Cloud Ring for being the annoying asshole he was.

* * *

"Fuck my life," I muttered quietly at Namimori airport. The plan was there, we were just waiting for two other people. I had been given the great task of waiting at the airport as I was the one who suggested them in the fir…

"LULU I MISSED YOU SO MUCH LOVE!" I rolled my eyes and face palmed, not even budging when I was pressed against a chest more muscular I remembered it to be.

"Yeah...good to see you too Arro..." I pushed him away quickly. "Geez, you need to stop that."

"What?" he replied, blinking innocently his piercing blue eyes. "Embarrassing you is my duty in life Lulu, be prepared to me ruining your dignity in front of everybody you know." I stared blankly at him.

"I said goodbye to my dignity when I met you," I frowned, "and anyway I spent my childhood with Dino and Reborn, there wasn't much left to destroy." He nodded, his chin between two fingers.

"True, Reborn's ability to destroy dignities is what I aim to surpass." Why did I say he could help us again? Right, he knew his way around swords, and wasn't too bad with a gun in his hands. Also, the two rings on his fingers gave him a huge advantage against a lot of people. "Storm is red by the way, it's pretty cool." I snorted.

"Can I get a Cloud one?" He shook his head with a grin.

"It's not as if you needed that!" I puffed my cheeks as a voice called me.

"My, my, if it isn't the little lady who's becoming a gorgeous signorina!" I kicked Shamal in the stomach when he tried to hug me in my back. I spun around, staring down at him, my hands on my hips.

"We're not in a medical setting, keep your hands to yourself Doc." He whined something and Arro raised a brow.

"Wait, that's Trident Shamal?" He got up and noticed Arro.

"Well, you look like Silviano." Arro widened his eyes. "We started around the same time kid, we were the same generation. He was pretty gifted to craft bladed weapons, even flame resistant." Arro nodded dully.

"Yeah...I'm using his weapons..." Shamal nodded.

"Although, even if I knew him, I will treat your wounds once and that's it, in his honor." Arro was confused, so I leaned toward him.

"He only treats girls."

Of course, Shamal being the adult he was, booked a room in a hotel. Arro? No, he wanted to stay at my place. It was fine by me, but Kyoya…

"Oh, that Hibari guy?" he asked me, stars in his eyes I sweat dropped. If there was one thing Arro loved above everything else, it was pissing people off. The more stuck up they were, the better he felt. "Where is he? I _have_ to meet him love."

"At this hour? He must be at school." He stretched out his arm in front of us.

"Lead the way."

Kyoya would kill me one day. We dropped Arro's stuff at my place, even if he kept his katana, hidden in its bag, strapped to his shoulder.

"Are you...picking a fight with Kyoya?" He chuckled.

"My, of course I am! If he's that violent, or I fight him, or I make him evacuate his frustration in another way!" I stopped walking.

"Wait, that time you had Kyoya on the phone, you insinuated sexual stuff!?" He offered me a proud, toothy grin.

"Yup, ain't I awesome!?" I face palmed.

How long was he staying again?

* * *

It was a normal day in Namimori. The sun was shining in the late June, birds were chirping and Tsuna and Yamamoto were leaving the baseball field after a match. Their school had won and the team went to celebrate, but Yamamoto declined to leave back to his place with Tsuna.

Not that the latter minded. Yamamoto was his first real friend, and even if he had other friends than him, secretly he was glad he didn't stay with them.

To be honest, Tsuna had no idea why one day, Yamamoto approached him out of the blue, asking him about homework. Others were smarter than him and there was no way Yamamoto had not known he was 'Dame-Tsuna'. He told him that.

Yamamoto laughed it off, rubbed the back of his head and said it was the reason he was asking him, because he was bad at studying too. Tsuna accepted, not feeling like saying 'no' to a popular guy would be a nice thing.

They kept hanging out together ever since, Tsuna's bullies backing up because of Yamamoto's presence. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think Yamamoto also stayed to keep said bullies away from him.

He didn't care though. He finally had a friend who didn't judge him or made fun of him. When Tsuna asked him why he stayed with him, Yamamoto had laughed.

"_You see, it's weird but I feel like I can be myself around you, that you really care about how I'm feeling. The guys on my team __or__ people in school in general...they don't really care, they ask but if I say I don't feel great, they will worry about my performance in baseball and it just feels so empty...but you're not like that, that's why we're friends Tsuna! __A__ kinda like senpai you know!_"

Their senpai who was apparently Yamamoto's friend.

Even if she mainly showed...nothing, really. Her face was blank most of the time, if it wasn't for frowns or smirks. Although, he knew Sini Luciana was more than that. He saw it when she helped him against bullies. No one had ever bothered to help Dame-Tsuna, which was why he was so surprised she treated his wounds in the infirmary, and even walked him home. He had been surprised that she actually did the last part.

His senpai was surrounded by mystery. The very first time he saw her, that his eyes crossed path with bored ruby ones, he avoided her gaze immediately. The Italian was pretty, there was no doubts about it. He had already heard boys talking about her and her 'cool looks' but they never made a move because she was already taken by Hibari Kyoya.

Or so said the rumors. The Demon of Namimori wouldn't keep around a weak, useless girl after all. Yamamoto laughed and denied Luciana and Hibari were a couple, confessing Luciana herself had told him they were 'rivals' more than anything else.

Still, behind the apparent annoyance there was in that girl, Tsuna knew that she cared. She was surrounded in mystery, yet his mind kept telling him she was dangerous.

She was dangerous and used to dangerous situations. He was sure that was the reason her eyes reflected what he always saw in them.

Sadness, regrets and guilt.

Especially when she was looking at him.

Maybe it was the reason she seemed to be harder on him than the rest of them when she was teaching them self-defense.

He did not know if he could call his senpai a friend. They barely talked to each other after all, but she had never looked at him as Dame-Tsuna. If anything, when he was being clumsy, she would calmly help him and even have some fondness in her eyes.

Sini Luciana was dangerous, he knew it.

Yet, he knew the danger she represented was not against him. He did not know why, but he just knew that somehow, she meant danger to people as much as she meant safety to him.

"_Move it move it!_" a male voice screamed behind them. A flash of silver ran between them, words in English flying from the stranger's lips, between two laughs.

Then, Hibari was running toward them, tonfas in hands and eyes as dark as Hell itself. His usual Japanese was replaced by fluent English, not as broken as a Japanese accent usually was.

He ran between them without stopping in his chase.

"Fuck these two idiots," a female voice hissed in front of them. Their senpai was taking deep breaths of her inhalator, not wearing her uniform. Instead were ripped dark blue jeans, black combat boots, a black tank top and a purple and black tartan opened shirt, probably one or two sizes above hers, over it. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, showing various bracelets of different colors around her left wrist. The necklace, that she never took off even, if jewelry was forbidden at school, was resting against her skin above her top. The ring she also never took off was still on her finger, the indigo stone on it silently telling Tsuna it was more than just a ring. On her head was a plain burgundy wool hat. A brown shoulder bag was on her shoulder. "Oh right, did you win guys?"

"Yeah! Wanna celebrate with us?" Yamamoto replied. She smiled faintly, softly at Yamamoto and Tsuna thought that maybe they were friends after all, maybe he just didn't really understand it.

"Sorry, but if I don't follow these two, I will have to help one to hide the other's body." Yamamoto laughed, as always, and Tsuna sweat dropped.

Yeah, the way she said it...she totally meant it.

"The first guy was your best friend, right? The one who lives in America?" She nodded.

"He's visiting for a few days and...wanted to meet Kyoya. See, Arro just has to piss people off to have funny reaction. He just _had_ to basically make Kyoya sound like a pervert."

"How so?" Tsuna asked. Ruby eyes met his plain brown ones.

"Well, he pointed at Kyoya, with the biggest grin in the history of stupid grins, that 'bite me to death' sounded extremely kinky and it was only a matter of time that he left his tonfas for handcuffs and started saying 'I'll fuck you to death'." The two boys blushed a deep red and she sighed, shaking her head. "Anyway, you'll understand I have to go. I'm not explaining to their families, especially not Arro's because I don't want to be deaf, why they died. See you later." She left, running after her two friends.

"That Arro seems nice, doesn't he?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto strangely.

"In a suicidal way!? Who would say that to Hibari-san!?" His friend crossed his hands behind his head, shrugging casually.

"I dunno Tsuna, senpai's strong like Hibari, her friend must be like that too."

"...sure?"

There was some craziness surrounding Luciana too, which was probably the reason she looked so indifferent all the time.

A shiver went up his back.

He couldn't help but think that soon the crazy would come directly to him and not leave him alone.

* * *

I looked to my left. Arro had a stupid grin on his lips, winking at Kyoya every now and then, a black eye and busted lip from the earlier fight. He was eating his food, bolognese spaghetti, as if there was no tomorrow.

I looked to my right. Kyoya was glaring daggers at my friend and I was surprised the chopsticks had not broken in his hand yet. Although, I knew, from the bruise I knew he had now on his ribs, that he was interested in Arro.

The idiot knew how to fight. Apparently, one day, after he had gotten in a fight, a man who used to know his dad told him he'd train him with a sword. He did.

Even if...Arro's swordsmanship was more a mix between martial arts and swords than anything else. His bases were the same as Superbi, apparently Arro's dad taught the two before he passed away, but he was more flexible in all of his moves. He had to.

After all, even if he used a sword, his main weapon, the one for serious fights, was a double bladed 'sword' if I could call it that way, with a metallic circle between the two blades, a single thick metal grip in it linking the two blades, sharp and very menacing blades by the way.

"So...isn't it just great to share a meal like that?" Kyoya snapped his chopsticks and I swallowed slowly. "Yeah, I know how happy you are Kyoya, there is no need to use the chopsticks as an example."

"They didn't do anything," Arro added with a pout. "By the way Lulu, we're sharing your bed, right?"

"Such indecency deserves to be bitten to death," Kyoya growled, getting up and slamming his hands on the table. They started to fight and I kept eating, looking at my ceiling.

How come I could think my days with Reborn and Dino were calmer that this?

How come I wished I was training with Fon, who was cold and more brutal than ever in the training he was giving me because it was 'needed for the fight to come'.

He was pissed and making me pay for not telling him Kyoya had daddy issues, that was all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to ****bellladu57 and tenimyuohtori for the reviews!**


	12. Let's battle

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Well, if it isn't a beautiful lad..." Shamal didn't even finish his sentence to Feng that Kyoya had hit him in the stomach with his tonfa. My doctor didn't even try again because Fon was at his feet, a threatening smile on his face as I could almost feel the Storm Flames swirling around him in the air.

"Alaric, you'll protect the Sasagawa household. Kurokawa Hana should be having a sleepover there."

"I talked with Yamamoto Tsuyoshi," Lal added, "he agreed to invite the Sawadas to dinner and keep them in his house until the threat is over." I nodded and looked up at Shamal.

"You're okay with being his back-up?" He shrugged.

"I didn't feel like getting in a real fight anyway."

"Luciana, Hibari and Arroganza are all more efficient in close range fighting, but Luciana can also be mid-range. Arroganza's skills with a gun are too rough for him to be mid-range." Arro pouted, but one glare from Lal and it disappeared. Kyoya was quite obedient whereas we were seven in his living-room.

The fact he could free the town he loved so much from his dad probably made him more lenient on his crowding criteria.

"Sawada Iemitsu assured us that the CEDEF would take care of cleaning up the area around Namimori once our work is done." I crossed my arms, a frown on my face.

Yeah.

I was pretty sure Iemitsu would come to Japan at this point.

"Kyoya, I am sorry but you will stay with Arroganza," Fon told his nephew, who narrowed his eyes at him. "Among all of us, you are the one with the least experience with this kind of operation. We can't risk you to go berserk, so please handle it." I shot a look at the grinning Arro. He patted Kyoya on the shoulder and received a tonfa in the head in return. "Anyway, you three will go together. Luciana will infiltrate and deactivate the security systems and locks when I will give the signal."

"Signal?" I repeated. He smiled at me.

"Trust me, you will know."

"Meanwhile, I will take a different route and collect information about the Nishimuras in general, their whereabouts and their connection." I froze at that.

I...didn't want them to know about...the trash who wanted me back.

* * *

"Do I even want to know how you can drive a car?" Arro laughed.

"Lulu, I've lived in the U.S for years. At the end of the year, I'm sixteen, which means I'll have a beautiful paper delivered by the state of Illinois saying I can legally drive!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I keep forgetting that even if we're like four months apart, you're still technically a year older. What fucking idea was it to pop out of your egg on Decembre, 29th?" He shrugged, his eyes on the road.

"I'd ask my parents, but my phone doesn't get a good connection with the Other Side." A mom who died in labor and a father assassinated in front of his eyes…

The Mafia hit him hard too.

Arro turned right brutally, sending me in Kyoya, who had his hand against the door window to avoid his face slamming in it. He glared at me as I was basically on him, but Arro turned left, exchanging our position.

"Damn, you _are_ a pervert, aren't you?" I asked him with an angry smile, staring at the hand on my right breast. "If you don't remove your hand I'll blow it off." He moved back with a snarl on his face.

"It's not as if there was something to touch." I flushed in anger and Arro laughed, making Kyoya and I bumped in the seats in front of us when he stopped the car out of sudden.

"Lulu, you got burned!"

"Shut up, you'll never get that driving license if you drive like shit!" I replied angrily, slamming the door of the car behind me. He puffed his cheeks, feigning innocence, almost like Reborn loved to do. "I'm fucking punching you until your teeth fall out."

"Yeah, sure Lulu. It was scary the first ten times."

Well all leaned our back to the wall. I leaned a little, watching the men at the entrance of a what looked like a winery. Lal was supposed to be on the other side, and I turned on my earpiece, gesturing Arro and Kyoya to do the same.

"I see the entrance on my side."

"_Good, let's go then._" I looked above my shoulder.

"Don't randomly die like trash boys." Kyoya scoffed and looked away as Arro grinned stupidly, a thumbs-up in my direction.

"Give them hell Lulu." I smirked ferociously.

"Obviously."

I lit my ring, heavy indigo mist falling on me and hiding my presence to everyone.

Let's go then.

Repeating what I had been taught in CEDEF in my head, I waited for someone to be a little bit apart from the group and knocked them out, hiding them in the bushes. Fon would take care of it. As I took their appearance, now a bland yakuza with obnoxious tattoos, I pressed my thumb against theirs.

Fon told me Mist Flames had the Construction Attribute, and that I could make a perfect replica of someone, going as far as replicating the voice or passing an ocular test to open a door.

I wasn't that far yet. However, I could let my flames make an imprint of his fingerprint and apply it to my own thumb. I couldn't keep this up for long, but I could do it.

I entered the base. Basically, the building was pretty regular looking, but inside was a door that led underground.

It wasn't long before I was in the security room. I sat down in front of the computers and cracked my fingers before getting to work.

Back when I was in China, I once went to Korea with Fon for a mission. Kyoya had just went back to Japan and my master thought, after so much time spent with him, I should see something else than China. It was simple, the parents of a boy around my age, people of the elite of South Korea, had hired us to protect them, and their son, from a Korean gang. We did, and the eleven-year-old, long hair dyed a bright pink behind his parents' back and flashy plastic jewels on him, told me with a grin I could call him for help in the future if I needed.

Oh, did I forget to mention he was a genius with computers? I wouldn't even be surprised if one day he just cracked the Pentagon security system because he was bored.

Anyway, all of this to say I wasn't Park Min-Jae.

But, I still knew how to hack. I seriously loved being a part of the CEDEF, not gonna lie. It felt good to be recognized for something else than raw power, you know?

"I'm ready," I whispered in my earpiece.

Immediately, I saw an explosion outside on one of the security cameras and deactivated the security.

Right, signal received Fon.

"Come on guys, hurry up!" I got up, turned around and ducked my upper body to avoid a punch. I threw my leg, with the weights still on, in the side of their knee, but they disappeared in a cloud of indigo mist.

"My, could the little mouse have grown claws?" I froze at the voice and gulped.

A scar on the cheek.

Purple hair.

Blue and brown eyes.

A terribly frightening yet familiar grin.

"Nick..." I whispered.

"I didn't really believe you could do illusions, but I wasn't expecting much either."

"What...I'm not going with you!" He laughed coldly.

"How cute, you think we care about what you want! The Boss wants you, I deliver." I tried to run away, old habit I used to have when I would be in front of him "Nine years, it has been nine years since we last saw each other and you still try to run? That's pathetic. No doubt why the Vongola and his Guardian died and you survived. You ran away and left them behind." I widened my eyes.

That…

That wasn't...I didn't run, Federico pushed me and…

I turned away, eyes deadly, cold fury cursing through my veins as I could feel the burning warmth of my wrath.

"I'll tear you apart trash," I spat icily, which made him smirk. I ran at him, my palm opened and flames covering it, sending it to him.

He dodged, and my flame made a hole in the wall behind. It was neat, the rest of the wall still standing unlike my early tries, and the concrete where the hole now was had completely been disintegrated.

Nick whistled.

"You made some progress after all." I engaged him in close range fight, knowing illusionists were usually bad at that. He saw it and dodged as much as he could, using illusions to make me screw up.

I saw through it. I could see through minor illusions, but it had never really been a main subject in my training. Having a Mist Flame and using it for illusions, big or not, already gave me an advantage in seeing through weak ones easily.

"The Flame of Wrath is not known for being easily controllable. It's more 'destroy everything', like Xanxus, don't you think?"

"Shut up!" I roared, somehow kicking him in the chest. I felt a rib crack under my foot, but he disappeared in mist.

I bit my lip when a hand grabbed my arm and just broke it as if it was a mere twig. I managed to get away, but no Nick was in the room.

Then, nausea hit me.

Fuck, I was trapped in the illusion.

I was punched in the nose, my poor nose breaking. I was thrown to the floor, but still managed to put my nose back in place in a loud 'crack'

I tried to lit my ring to find a crack in the illusion, but he took too much joy in beating me up, not giving me any time to break his illusion.

"Exploding Lotus Kempo!" A red dragon flew above me, breaking down the illusion space. It was just in time for me, laying on the floor, to stop Nick's knife between my feet. He raised his eyes, frowning at the sight of the baby behind me.

"I'm not fighting an Arcobaleno today. Until next time _Dreckssack*_." He was gone in a cloud of mist and I sat up. Fon hurried in front of me and checked my injuries. I wrinkled my nose, the blood around it still running down my face.

"He didn't hold back," Fon told me, my broken arm in his tiny hands, a small frown on his face.

"Hey Master, am I forgiven now?" He shot me an annoyed look and sighed, patting my knee.

"This is not the time nor the place to discuss this Luciana. Being angry at you does not mean I will let you die." I smirked.

"I hope so." I got up, still dizzy. "I hate fighting illusions..."

"_Does someone copy?_" I put my hand on my ear.

"Arro?" He was out of breath.

"_Sorry, Hibari just disappeared out of my sight and I'm being overwhelmed here." _I cursed under my breath.

"You need a hand?"

"_I'm on it,_" Lal replied. "_You two go get the brat before he gets himself killed._"

"Kyoya won't be so easily killed," Fon commented, but I still ran after the baby when he sprinted away.

It was utter panic all around, unlike the calm there was when I infiltrated the place a few minutes ago. Smoke was filling the air, almost as if they were trying to delete traces of their presence here.

I widened my eyes, grabbed my gun and shot the guy, who had Kyoya on his knees. He dodged my bullet, but it was enough for Kyoya to get his tonfas back and slammed them both in the guy's torso. He spat blood, and Kyoya viciously hit him in the jaw next, breaking it in a loud 'crack'.

"You murderer," Kyoya spat icily, anger almost pouring out from him. I perked up and that and Fon tensed.

That man…

He was Kyoya's mom killer.

What happened next was a blur.

One moment we were outnumbering the man, the other he had backup and I was fighting off as much people as I could, killing them easily.

But I did not have a great stamina. I dropped on one knee when I was out of breath, ready to take my inhalator, but someone just destroyed it when it was in my hand. I looked at it on the ground, eyes wide in shock as it was getting harder and harder to breath.

Hopefully, Fon landed in front of me. One look at my useless medicine actually made him curse.

"Luciana, you are going to use your Mist Flames and picture yourself breathing just fine," he almost hissed at me quickly.

"I...I..." I stuttered with difficulty, lighting my ring with difficulty.

"Right," he continued, killing another man by punching the side of his neck with enough strength to break it. "Breath in and breath out, you can breath just _fine_." I did as he told me, Fon protecting me as I had a hand on my chest, desperately trying to breath.

The smoke in the air was not making it better.

Eventually, Fon just blew the roof up. I avoided the debris falling on us, but somehow my head still received a shock. I grunted, now recognizing the feeling of a concussion. I had to stop getting these. I could breath approximately now, but the head…

"Down!" Kyoya went down and my flame burned down a huge piece of concrete about to fall on him. The light blinded the man in front of him, surprisingly still standing, and Kyoya killed him for good by hitting his head with his tonfa.

I dropped on my knees, a hand on my head. I was bleeding.

"Carnivore," I raised my head to Kyoya, too fast as my vision was spinning. I blinked several times to get it right. "I didn't need your help." He knelt and put something on my head.

"Shush, I felt like being benevolent to your oh so sympathetic ass Kyoya." He scoffed, clearly struggling to keep his eyes opened. He was in a bad shape too after all. "For a first time on such a fight, you did a good job Kyoya." He scoffed again. "I'm still better though."

"I'll bite you to death." I chuckled.

"You better catch up fast then," I mumbled, my eyes closing on their own as I passed out.

* * *

There were hushed voices around me. Someone was drinking something too loudly too.

It was annoying.

Especially now it was a lot closer.

"I'll fucking kill you trash," I grumbled in Italian. There was a soft laugh.

"Love you too Lulu." I growled and opened my eyes, seeing the white ceiling above me. Okay, I was in a hospital then. I turned my head to Arro, who grinned, but the relief in his eyes was very much obvious. "You gave me quite a scare." I tried to roll my eyes, but they were stuck on the two other boys in the room. Arro saw it. "Ah, well Shamal came to the hospital to take care of you and they followed. Hibari's fine, everybody is."

"Senpai!"

"Not so loud Tsunayoshi," I mumbled as Arro went to sit in the chair as the two boys came next to my bed.

"They said it was your asthma but there is more! There is!" the kid kept rambling, eyes wide in panic. I shot Takeshi a look, who shrugged. I sighed.

"Calm down," I whispered in a hoarse voice. "Just...calm down...I'm still alive." He gaped.

"You're in the hospital!" Well, yeah. "Kyoko-chan wouldn't stop crying!"

"So that's why you're throwing a tantrum?" He blushed heavily and Takeshi laughed.

"She got you here Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi tried to say something, but ended up lowering his face in a growl. Takeshi laughed again and bent down to my level, his mouth next to my ear. "I don't care what you say, next time I'm coming that you want it or not," he whispered harshly in my ear, pinching my hand. He straightened back, a grin on his face but his eyes dead serious.

"Oh Lulu, I thought you and Hibari had a thing but you prefer younger guys?" I deadpanned at him as Takeshi blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Tsunayoshi seemed to already be done with Arro, even…

"Wait, you speak Japanese?" Arro blinked and frowned, apparently his pride was hurt I thought otherwise.

"Well yeah, you live in Japan now, I wasn't going to rely on you to be understood." His accent was thick, a lot more than mine, but American and not Italian. If anything, sometimes he had an American accent when he was speaking Italian.

"I need something to eat," Tsunayoshi muttered, going to the door. To everyone's surprise, the door was opened. I was relieved to see Fon, of course.

He was standing on Iemitsu's shoulder though, and Tsuyoshi was behind him. Tsunaoyoshi stopped, obviously.

"Dad?" he muttered weakly.

"Iemitsu?" Arro said at the same time. My best friend and charge exchanged a look. "'Dad'?"

"'Iemitsu'?" Tsunayoshi said, again in sync with Arro. Iemitsu laughed.

"Well, this isn't the best situation! It's quite awkward actually!" He patted his son on his shoulders. "You grew up well Tsuna!"

"What the...I thought you were dead!" I raised my brows.

"Come on Tsuna! Your old man won't bite the dust so easily!" I wasn't going to discuss this matter, Iemitsu was incredibly strong despite his stupid looks. I sat up.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, don't you Iemitsu?" Tsunayoshi turned wide eyes to me as his dad walked up to me and hit me in the back, the oxygen mask on my mouth flying in my lap.

"And you know how to get a good old concussion, don't you Luciana!?" he replied in Italian. "The Ninth doesn't know I'm here, neither does Reborn of your brother." I raised a brow. "It is CEDEF business." I sighed in relief.

"Wh...Dad, you speak Italian? No, you know Ana-senpai!?" I silently wished good luck to my Boss as he took a deep breath before turning to his son.

He grabbed him and pulled him out of the room.

"Dad, you know Tsuna's dad?" Tsuyoshi laughed nervously, shooting me a quick glance.

"You could say it like that. Come on, let's go home." Takeshi looked at me and left with his dad.

"Wait Lulu." I looked up at Arro, who still had wide eyes. "You mean the scrawny kid who's been pulling at his hair for the past hour is the _Vongola Tenth_!?" I nodded. "Fuck, we're all doomed!"

"Yeah, probably dude." I raised a brow when I felt a weight on my bed. I looked down and gulped at the smiling Fon. "A...Arro?"

"Ciao!" He almost ran out of the door and I finally noticed he was limping. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark about Hide!" I started quickly. "I wanted to call you, but Kyoya literally pinned me to the ground and when I realized it was his father and he wanted to deal with it on his own I had to respect that because the Estraneos had been after me and I kept it to myself and..."

"And where did that lead us?" I shut my mouth and he sighed. "Kyoya already told me his version. Although I am still mad at your recklessness, both of you, I know why he didn't want to call me." I breathed out, a hand on my chest. "You are both alike. I'm impressed Kyoya still have respect for you."

"I guess I met him at an age where I could impress him and he could impress me." He chuckled behind his sleeve.

"I suppose so."

"You know, Reborn wants to train me."

"I know, this is the reason he called me years ago." I raised a brow. "He wouldn't have been able to teach you how to properly control your Flame of Wrath and the potential anger issues that come with it." I snickered.

"Unbelievable." He patted my hand.

"However, because of the situation, I had to claim this town." I blinked in confusion. "The CEDEF actually did the same and I came to an agreement with Iemitsu. Kyoya and you will keep working together."

"Whatever, I'm not the one hating on crowds."

* * *

Tsunayoshi came out of nowhere near the end of visit time, sitting in the chair next to my bed and not a saying a word, his chestnut hair hiding his eyes.

"Iemitsu told you everything?" He clenched his fists on his pants.

"I...I am the heir of a Mafia Family?" I stared at the ceiling. "The only one alive? My dad ordered you to watch me? Is it...is it..."

"True, unfortunately." He took a shaky breath and raised betrayed eyes on me.

"You...my father told me you were ordered not to make contact with me so...why?" I sighed.

"Well, indirectly it is my fault if you're in that position now. If I had been better, Federico..." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I...I really don't like bullying. I have been bullied when I was too weak to defend myself, and my brother was bullied too. I used to always have a first-aid kit in my bag to patch him up. He...he's so clumsy too." I chuckled, Dino's warm smile in my mind. "You remind me a lot of him, so I couldn't leave you in that situation." Tsunayoshi was painfully similar to Dino before Dad's death. "You don't want to be a Mafia Boss, do you?"

"Of course not! The Mafia is...is awful!" I smiled sadly.

"Three-quarter of it is. I can't blame you for not wanting the job."

"Yamamoto...he told me you asked him to keep an eye on me."

"Did you guys get in a fight?" He looked away. "I did. I didn't ask him to befriend you though, I was surprised myself. He guessed you were important, but I didn't tell him more than I was allowed to." I finally looked at him. "Sorry for everything that's falling on your shoulders." He gulped.

"I...Mom doesn't know anything!" He was angry. Angry at his dad. "He was working in...in that field for so long and never told us anything!"

"He was heartbroken to be in Italy," I whispered weakly, getting Tsunayoshi's furious eyes on me.

"Are you defending him!?"

"No, it's...fuck. Iemitsu, for the shitty father and husband he's been to you and your mom, is a great Boss. But...Nono's sons were not supposed to die after they've been raised in the Mafia, you should have never been involved in this mess and Iemitsu must have thought the same thing and tried to keep you two safe." Tsunayoshi chuckled bitterly.

"It's hard to believe after he told me we were descendants of Primo."

"Well, maybe your dad didn't have a choice either?" He blinked, taken back. "I don't know everything about him, but I know in the Mafia, your parent can just die on you at any moment." I fidgeted a little, trying to get more comfortable in my pillow. "Why are we having that cheesy conversation by the way?"

"I wanted to hear it from your mouth." He stood up. "By...by the way...how could that baby talk so well?"

"Fon?" He nodded and I snickered. "Trust me Tsunayoshi, you'll have plenty of time to wonder about how a baby can talk so well!" He paled.

"I'm not going to like that, will I?"

"I'll accept your sobbings in my humble home once a week." He paled even more. "My brother survived though, you should survive too." I narrowed my eyes at him in thoughts. "I think."

"Senpai!" I chuckled.

"Are you mad at Takeshi? He...he's happy to be your friend you know." He averted his eyes to the side and I sighed. "In any case, I'll stay in Namimori to keep an eye on you until I'm told otherwise, so even if you're mad at me, keep that in mind. I'm your fucking babysitter." I smirked. "Even if in a few months, you'll wish I remained the only one to keep an eye on you."

He left without saying anything and my phone rang.

"Hey."

"_Hey, how you're doing sis?_" I remained silent, staring at my hospital room, me unable to leave my bed. "_Luciana? Are you okay?_" I put my best fake smile on my face.

"I'm fine Dino!" I couldn't help but clenched my hand in front of the oxygen mask on my mouth because I still had trouble breathing on my own. My arm was in a cast and my phone between my ear and shoulder. "What's up?"

"_Me? Nothing in particular, Reborn is being harsher than usual. I'm calling for something actually._"

"Which is?"

"_You're coming home this summer. She...the doctor said she was ready to see people. Her mind is stable enough._" I blinked sheepishly at the blank wall in front of me.

"I see. I...you'll be with me?"

"_Of course, I'm not leaving you alone with her unless that Xanxus is with you, and still._" Oh? It was the first time Dino openly said I was Xanxus' sister. I knew that day he had been listening mine and Reborn's conversation, but I never knew how much he had heard. "_By the way, why is your voice...weird?_"

"The oxygen mask," I replied blandly, the palm of my hand hitting my forehead right away.

"_Wait what? You're in the hospital!? Ana, you said you were fine, what happened!?_"

"Nothing, I dropped my inhalator too many times and it broke, had an attack but was brought to the hospital. It's no big deal." It was silent on the line.

"_Ciaossu Bakana._" I almost growled. "_Dino is currently panicking and Romario is keeping him from booking a flight to Japan. You seem fine._"

"I am! Reborn, keep that moron from getting on a plane!"

"_Is that an order?_"

"No, it's a...come on, it can't be good if he comes now!"

Dino didn't come. I heard ruckus on the phone, and Romario greeted me and told me they had to hang up.

Reborn kicked the shit out of my poor brother, didn't he?

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

_* punk_

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to Malavita**** for the review!**


	13. Family

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

Until Reborn was in town, Fon would stay.

Okay, let's go a few steps back.

Fon had claimed this town to keep it out of the Nishimuras' territory. By the way, Kyoya was now on their killing list, Hide had no kid anymore and Kyoya was way too happy about it. Let me tell you, a Kyoya in a good mood is...creepy. The other day, he threw his tonfa at my nose only at the end of the day!

Anyway.

The CEDEF also 'claimed' the town, as in they would be allowed access without much efforts thanks to their help. But apart from them and people Fon 'trusted', people from the underworld had to be assessed and granted access. Let's just say Fon had a lot of dangerous contacts in the Triads and not a lot of mafiosi would go against him.

Kyoya and I were basically in charge to control Namimori streets. It was no different than before, just that now it was official.

Summer vacations were there too. Takeshi, I still gave him English lessons, told me he was relieved Tsunayoshi was cool with him. He wasn't cool with the whole Mafia thing, strangely he wasn't even hard to convince when I told him to pretend he didn't know anything when the shit would get real, Reborn, but was...living with it.

Arro went back to Chicago, after I convinced him I would be with Dino when I'd see my mom and I'd be fine. Kyoya had stared at me, not believing the 'fine' part. I would totally crash at his place like he did so many times at mine.

However, no matter how loud my music was in my ears, I couldn't help the stress from taking over.

"Romario!" I yelled when I spotted him in the crowd. I sped up and smiled back at him.

"You seem to be doing well Princess. The Boss was worried." I waved him off.

"When isn't he?" On the road, I was absorbed in the Italian scenery outside. I missed that.

Italy held a lot of bad memories, but it was home and I would always miss home when I was away.

"ANA!" Dino screamed at the door. I grinned and ran straight to his arms. He hugged me tight and I let the warmth of his arms rock me. "I missed you so much!"

"It's not as if she had not left for long periods of time before." I looked up at Reborn on Dino's shoulder. "Ciaossu Bakana."

"Yo Reborn. Hey Leon." The lizard wiggled his tongue at me in return.

"I know Reborn, but Fon was there in China. Right now she's on her own!"

"There's Kyoya you know." Dino tensed and his face was back in mine. "And Takeshi."

"Why...it's nice you make friends but..." I raised a brow. "Why _boys_?" I shrugged.

"They're easier to get along with? And I get along with Kyoko anyway." I pursed my lips. "And her brother is in my class." Now I was being choked to death by Dino's embrace.

"Fifteen is too early for that!"

"You're the one thinking about that," I muttered in his shoulder, pushing him away. "Damn, you're twenty-one, act like it!" He took a step back.

"Reborn, she hates me now!" I sighed.

"She realized your stupidity." I grabbed my luggage and went to my room. It had not changed at all. As it was late in the night, thanks time difference, I changed into my pajamas and got into bed. A few minutes later, Dino opened my door and knelt next to my bed. He grinned at the stuffed lion in my arms and ran his hand in my hair. I closed my eyes.

"I missed you Dino." He chuckled softly and kissed me on the head.

"I hope so." Then, lower, he added. "Welcome home Luciana." I smiled.

"I'm home.

I was already deep asleep when he left my room. Even if I was happy to be home, to finally have some time off after weeks of being under the Nishimuras' threat, I couldn't help but having a bitter taste on the tip of my tongue.

I couldn't get over the lies I had told my brother.

But they were white lies, weren't they? He was busy, I was just saying I was fine. I could deal with my own problems on my own. Even if it was my blood family.

Even if I knew Dino would be hurt I kept him in the dark.

They were white lies.

Yet, the bitterness remained.

* * *

We were at the hospital where my mother was. However, I...wasn't fully ready yet, so I told Dino I would take a walk in town. I had to convince not to send any men with me, that I was capable of defending myself. Of course, he still sent one with me, but it was better than an army.

"I want ice-cream. Vanilla flavor, with like chocolate and hazelnuts flakes on it. I want it in a carton thingy, whatever it's called. Bring me a vanilla cappucino, a grande."

"But the Boss..." I frowned at Bono.

"Hey, I'm the one in the middle of an identity crisis, I need my sugar!" I sat down on a bench and readjusted my sunglasses on my nose. Before going back to Japan, I needed to get my eyes checked. I...things far away were more and more blurry.

I sat down on a bench as he went to buy my things, now waiting in line of a popular coffee shop. Damn, that was…

Fuck, I was really going to do this, huh?

"The fuck?" I raised my eyes to find two surprised gray ones staring back at me. I groaned and let my head fall back. "Vooiii, can't you at least pretend to be happy to see me!?"

"What for? You'll scream at me for lying to your face." His mouth froze, still opened. I raised a brow behind my glasses and he cursed under his breath, sitting down next to me. And...he was wearing regular clothes. "You and Dino are old now."

"I'm twenty-one brat."

"Older than me, old geezer." I put my hands in my pocket and stretched out my legs in front of me. I snorted when I felt his heavy gaze on me. "What?"

"Nothing!" he replied angrily. There was a long silence between us, silence he decided to break. "So...you still have three years of school left, right? You're entering high-school?" It was my turn to freeze.

Superbi trying to make a conversation starting from that subject was weird.

The weirdest was that him, the current Boss of the VARIA and Xanxus's second in command, one of the few to know I was related to the guy, him I had known for my entire Mafia life…didn't know shit about me.

He didn't know shit about me except I had been Federico's Cloud Guardian. He didn't know I was already done with school, and I was pretty sure he didn't know I was a part of the CEDEF.

"Yeah...that's right." He nodded to himself, his arms crossed on his chest.

"And after? What will you do?" I shrugged.

"Probably try to keep Dino from provoking WWIII." He laughed at that and in that moment, he did look like a twenty-one year-old. After all, at that age, you were legally adult but...still pretty young.

Huh…

The Mafia did love picking young people and shape them into perfect little soldiers, didn't it?

"How is it going at the VARIA?" He stopped laughing immediately. "I just heard things back when Federico was alive, saying that you were a crazy bunch." He scoffed.

"Those trash are fucking stupid." I chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe the real Boss will be back soon." He froze at my words and I tilted my head on my shoulder in fake confusion. "I don't really get why he was sent away though. Important job?" Superbi's face was now in an angry scowl.

"Kind of," he muttered bitterly. "But we're allied Families, the Vongolas and the Cavallones I mean, you'll probably meet him one day." Yeah. He didn't know I was a Vongola without being one.

"Nah, I don't see any reason I would like to meet him." I stared at him from the corner of my eyes.

"You might change your mind." Humph, he was not going to tell me. "Voiii...how...are Arro and you good friends then?" I blinked in confusion, deciding to ignore the embarrassed redness on his face.

"Best friend, I've just spent too much time with him." He clenched his fists on his arms.

"I see." I sighed.

"He won't make the first step, so act like the oldest, got it?" He was about to reply when his phone rang.

"Vooiii what Luss!?" He widened his eyes and I inched closer to hear what was going on. He saw it and stood up, letting me fall on the bench. "Yeah, I'm on my way! Just...just make sure the health is...shit, I'm coming!" He hung up and looked down at me with incredulous eyes. "I...give me your number."

"Wow, pedophile alert."

"Voiiii it's…" I got up when I spotted Bono coming back. "Whatever, I'll get Haneuma to give it to me." He turned around and left, almost whipping my face with his ridiculously long hair.

"Is everything alright?" my brother's man asked me, giving me what I had asked. I only took the gelato and started eating it, a frown marring my face.

That...was weird. Superbi...was panicking.

"Are you ready Princess?" I sighed, my spoon in my mouth.

"I don't think I'll ever really be ready for that but...it has to happen at some point, and Dino's here." He smiled gently at me.

"The Boss wouldn't let you alone in that." I smiled faintly.

"He wouldn't, would he?"

So, when I opened the door of the room, Dino's comforting presence behind me, I managed to face the glassy jade eyes that belonged to my mother. Her brown hair was dull and dry, but I could spot some facial features I had in common with her.

"Mom?"

* * *

Cold.

Everything was so...cold. The warmth his flames had always given him were gone, now replaced by a perpetual coldness he wanted to get rid of. With the cold also came the silence. A silence that you would only find among the dead.

Was he dead?

Had the Ninth ended his life with that final attack?

Then, what were the voices?

"_Mom?" The boy eyed the package in his mother's arms with cautious. The woman's smile was shaking._

"_Honey, meet your baby sister." He blinked and looked down at the baby when his mother knelt in front of him. The baby had thin black hair and was stirring in her sleep. When she opened her eyes, he was surprised to stare back at the same color his own eyes were. There were small nuances in the red color itself, but overall they were the same. He gave his finger to the baby, who grabbed it and clenched her little fist around it, big red eyes staring straight into his own._

"_She's...small."_

"_For now. She's...fragile, and will be for a while Xanxus." He frowned. The world outside was cruel, he knew that much. It was cold, cruel and wouldn't spare her._

"_I'll protect her," he murmured, leaning his face toward the baby until their nose touched. "I'll protect you sorellina." She smiled and patted his cheek, babbling happily at her brother. "I'm your big brother now Luciana."_

"_Luciana?" his mother repeated. He straightened up and nodded._

"_Yeah. She's Luciana."_

"_O...okay...I was thinking of Esperanza?" He wrinkled his nose. It was a good name, but not as good as the one he had found. "But Luciana is beautiful too."_

_He followed his mother when she put the baby in her crib and left to the kitchen. Xanxus stayed, staring at his little sister who was already falling back asleep. She was so small, so fragile, so innocent...her smile had been bright. It had probably been the brightest thing he had seen in his short life. Poverty took everything from people, but she had no idea about it. She was just a few days old._

_Xanxus poked her chubby cheek, but she didn't budge._

_She had no idea of the harshness of the world._

_If she had, her smile would not be that bright, he wouldn't have thought of the name 'Luciana'._

_He would make sure she would not lose that brightness or that smile. He would protect her._

_He was her big brother. It was his duty._

_He would not lose that light in the darkness of the world for anything._

"_We'll always be together Ann', your Fratello will make sure of it."_

Why were these memories coming back to haunt him now?

"_...hungry Fratello," the toddler mumbled against his shoulder._

"_I know Ann'," he replied. He was hungry too. Luciana yawned, her small hands grasping his shirt tightly. She probably was cold too from how much she was shaking in his arms._

_Xanxus spotted a bakery across the street. He put his sister down, who blinked in confusion at him. He twisted one of her pigtails around his finger._

"_Don't move."_

_Of course, with the experience he had by now, he easily stole a loaf of bread. He put a finger on his lips to tell his sister to remain quiet, and she imitated him, her 'shush' a lot louder than it should be. He quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the eyes. Then, he pulled the bread from under his shirt, torn it in half and gave one to Luciana, who munched it with hunger. Although, with her baby teeth, she was stuck on the same piece for a while._

_Xanxus frowned at his sister. Her clothes, or more like his old clothes, were really not giving her enough warmth. He started to take off his sweater, but she kicked his leg._

"_Ann'," he growled but she puffed her cheeks._

"_You gonna be cold too Fratello!"_

"_I'm the oldest, you listen to me." She stuck her tongue at him and grabbed his hands. He raised a brow a__t__ the red eyes staring intently at them._

"_Hot!" she exclaimed, her hands around his fingers. "Pretty orange is hot!"_

"_Just say it instead of staring," he mumbled, sitting down against the wall. He ruffled her hair when she grinned at him and her grin turned into a pout, making him smile a little. He barely moved his arms that his sister was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest._

_One of his arm circled her tiny waist, his hand rubbing her arm in hope of warming her up. He stretched out his other hand and an orange flame appeared on it. Xanxus felt the warmth going through his body in a comforting shiver as his sister approached her hands. She sighed in relief and he couldn't help but kiss the top of her head._

_Even at home they wouldn't get more warmth._

"_Mama?"_

"_I already told you Mom didn't know," he muttered in her ear, "and it's better if she doesn't, we have enough on our plate". Luciana raised her head to look at him with a small frown._

"_No Fratello!" She pointed at their right. "Mama!"_

_Indeed, with some groceries at her feet, their mother was staring at the flame in his hand. He dissipated the flame, Luciana giggling at the sparks in the air._

"_That's...the Vongola's flame!" she almost yelled, kneeling in front of her children._

"_Vongola?" Luciana was back at eating her bread, leaving Xanxus looking at their mother._

_What was the Vongola?_

"_Yes, it's the most powerful Mafia Family in the country, in the world! There is no doubt about it, you are the child I had with the Ninth!"_

"_I...am?" he repeated dully, before looking down. "Ann' too then?" Unknown to him, his mother froze._

"_No, no her dad is not the Ninth!" Xanxus didn't look further into it. So what if they did not have the same dad? She was still his little sister. Family was everything, and Luciana needed him._

"_So?"_

"_It means you're the only heir!"_

_Was he?_

_One week later, when he was in front of the old man, he couldn't let go of his sister's hand. He was dressed up, even if to the man it was probably seen as a poor imitation of people his caliber._

_A part of him was telling him something was off with the situation. However, the red scarf the man wrapped around his neck and the promise of not needing anything anymore won._

"_Fratello?" He looked down at wide ruby eyes. Luciana raised her arms to him, but he took the necklace off his neck to put it around hers. A steeled 'X'. "Fra...fratello, hug?" Her bottom lip started quivering and he averted his eyes to the old man, his hand in his._

"_Let's go now Xanxus." He nodded and went along the man._

_His sister screamed for him to stay, but he still climbed in the car. It started to leave and he turned around, watching his baby sister sobbing and her mother holding her by the shoulders to keep her from moving._

"_She...she can't stay here either old man." The man, his dad, raised his eyes to him._

"_Don't you trust your mother?" It was a tough question. Sometimes he felt like she loved her daughter, sometimes it was as if she only saw her son._

"_I don't want her to stay here."_

"_I'll see what I can do, but if your mother doesn't want to then I doubt there's anything I can do."_

Why did he have to remember that?

"_Where is she!?" Timoteo looked down at his son, pain in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry, she is gone. I...she just vanished." Xanxus widened his eyes, his new brothers exchanging glances._

"_Maybe the CEDEF..." Massimo started._

"_I already tried. She...she's gone." He couldn't tear his eyes off the heartbroken look in his boy's eyes._

_Luciana...his Luciana, his baby sister...was gone?_

_Vanished?_

_Was...was she dead?_

_He felt nauseous out of sudden, the image of his sister as nothing more than a corpse making him want to throw up his lunch._

_He already had troubles sleeping as he wouldn't have the warmth her small body curled up against his would give him...now she was...gone?_

"_No," he mumbled, flames licking the tip of his fingers._

"_Xanxus..." Federico tried, but Enrico held him back._

"_NO!" The wall was destroyed in an instant._

_Was...had she called for him? How alone had she been? How much had she called for her big brother to come and save her from whatever happened? Did she give up on him saving her? He had always been there for her nightmares, now it had became real he had not been…_

He groaned in pain. His eyelids were heavy, but he managed to open them. His surroundings...he knew them. It was familiar, yet there was something in the air that was different.

"Boss?" His eyes found his second and blinked in astonishment.

That was Squalo, there was no doubt about it. But his hair was way too long, and he...looked almost ten years older.

"Trash..." he mumbled weakly in a hoarse voice. It broke Squalo out of his stupor and he ran out of the room, coming back a few seconds later with a doctor. Now he was paying more attention, there was an annoying 'beep' next to him, and something in his arm. "Trash," he repeated with more strength.

"Boss..." Squalo was clearly searching for his words. "It's…it's been seven years since the coup. You...you slept until now. You were in ice for seven years." Squalo kept repeating it, almost as if to convince himself it was real.

As for Xanxus, he stared blankly at the ceiling.

Seven years?

He had been frozen for seven _fucking_ years?

So, he listened quietly his second's report on the years he missed.

His brothers were dead.

All of them, just gone. Enrico died in a shooting, Massimo drowned and Federico was reduced to _bones_. As far as Squalo knew, there was no other candidate for the time being, but all Xanxus could think of was…

"Federico's Cloud Guardian survived." Squalo nodded hesitantly. "What kind of trash survive when they're supposed to die for the Boss?"

"She's young. She was barely fourteen and a half last year when it happened, and was barely conscious when she came back. It's a miracle she came back alive and with the rings." Federico had taken a fucking brat as a Guardian? Why the fuck would he take a teenage girl as the Cloud Guardian? "I don't even know why the brat took on the job..." Xanxus looked at him.

"You know her?" Squalo seemed uncomfortable out of sudden.

"I went to school briefly with her, she's Haneuma's little sister." Under Xanxus' stare, he added. "The Cavallone. He got the nickname of 'Bucking Bronco' not long after he succeeded his father, after the latter passed away. They...now they're the third Family of the Alliance, the wimp did a good job."

"When did that idiot get a sister?"

"She was adopted when she was seven. I don't know where she came from, but she appeared out of nowhere one day." The shark muttered something about hitman reflex, but Xanxus didn't care.

Once he could walk, he'd have a talk with his 'father' and Federico's Cloud Guardian.

He was pissed and would have a target.

* * *

I sneezed on my bed.

"Getting sick?" Reborn asked me, standing next to me.

"I hope not, it's summer after all."

"How are you after this afternoon?"

"She fucking screamed when she was convinced it was actually me and they had to sedate her. One could hope for a better reunion," I spat sarcastically. As Reborn kept staring at me, I sighed and put my arm on my eyes. "Fuck, I felt like the Grim Reaper coming to collect a reluctant soul."

"That's an odd comparison."

"I enjoy them a lot." Dino opened my door, phone in his hand and a sheepish grin on his lips. "What now?"

"I asked Shamal to come." I widened my eyes and sat up. "It has been a while since you had a check up and you have been squinting a lot recently." I wrinkled my nose.

"I need glasses, I know that, but a full check up? Really?" My brother shrugged, his lips now in a straight line. He tended to get serious pretty quickly when I disregarded my health.

However, he didn't know Shamal gave me a check up before I came home.

Obviously, I had to go along with it under Dino's glare. They left me alone with my dear doctor as he started to check my eyesight.

"Your arm? Head?"

"It's fine, it was fixed before I left Japan," I replied in a whisper.

"But you're nearsighted and need glasses." I growled. Fuck.

"Hey...medical secrecy is a thing, right?"

"Yeah, and anyway that Iemitsu made sure I wouldn't open my mouth." I smirked.

In the end, things were going at the pace Shamal predicted years ago. My asthma might worsen in the future, and be triggered by stressful situations. My sight...it was caused by the serum and me being glued to a screen pretty often.

Dino was relieved.

Reborn had a weird glint in his eyes when he looked at Shamal and I. I pretended not to see it.

Reborn was way too smart for my own good.

Even if, when I asked him if he had found anything about my birth family on my father's side, he said he had found nothing. If he thought I was hiding something, there was a fifty-percent chance he would or make me talk, or dig on his side and confront me later.

In any case, it was bad, and I was way too relieved once I was on a place for Japan.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	14. Reborn

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

Kyoya stared at me, sprawled on his sofa in his living-room.

I stared at him, just waking up from my nap. Slowly, I raised my hand to greet him. He walked up to me, kicked me so that I was not taking all of the sofa and plopped down next to me. Without a word, he turned on his TV, stretched out his legs in front of him and crossed his arms.

"Did...Did I miss the return from summer holidays?"

"No, it's the day after tomorrow." I groaned.

"Fuck." He spared me a quick look. "Come on, it always sucks. Half of the students are way too talkative about what they've done during the vacations while the other half wish they stayed at home. It's gonna be annoying."

"Then bite them to death." I snickered.

"Doing that at any kind of stuff they do is your thing Kyoya." My eyes landed on him as he kept watching a random action movie. "I'm crashing here tonight, my suitcase is in the usual room." He didn't comment on it and a long silence took place. As the movie was hitting its crucial moment, I was watching it in the end, Kyoya broke it.

"It didn't go well with her." I put my arm on my eyes.

"It took me a long time to convince her I was who I was, then she screamed, was in denial and they sedated her to calm her down."

The good thing between Kyoya and I was, because when we met we were forced to live with each other pretty much twenty four seven, we were pretty comfortable in each other's presence. He never said it out loud, but he didn't kick me out.

Actually, he often just ignored me when I was here unannounced, and when he was at my place I'd just make enough food for two without a word.

Not gonna lie, I was enjoying the relationship between us, and his presence. I got used to it. He would make fun of me, enough for making me want to fight him, or be silent and I'd just have a quiet presence by my side.

"Oh damn!" I almost screamed, eyes wide open, now facing Kyoya. He raised a brow at me. "We really are a fucking married couple! For real!" He stared at me, and stared, and stared, until his eyes went to my chest.

"Not with those." I blushed, got up and kicked him, but he jumped behind his couch and stopped my leg with his tonfas. I was about to attack again but stopped, my leg still in the air. Kyoya cocked a brow at me.

"Not here, I feel there are expensive stuff in this room." He quickly looked around and nodded. He walked back slowly, me following his rhythm. "What, you think I'd attack you in the back?"

"You already did."

"Cause you've never done it?"

Funny enough, Fon didn't comment on us fighting like children when he got here, or on me screaming at Kyoya, cheeks red, that I was a B-cup and not an A-cup like he was insinuating.

The 'Demon of Namimori' was a fucking asshole to his only friend.

Jerk.

* * *

I yawned, my bag on my shoulder. I squinted at my Boss as he waved goodbye to his son with Nana. Well...I was surprised to hear he was still in town, on a break from CEDEF, but I didn't think he would call me to walk Tsunayoshi to school. He kept his head down, probably embarrassed by his parents.

"When is he going back in Italy?" he mumbled as we walked away.

"Honestly, I'm surprised he's still here." I yawned again.

"You have dark circles senpai. Weren't you in Italy?"

"Yeah, I came back two days ago. I guess I'm still jet-lagged." I sighed. "I miss doing nothing with my brother." He chuckled at that and I raised my brows. "What?"

"Nothing, I just wonder what kind of person your brother is." I smirked.

"You can't even imagine, we're nothing alike. I mean, he has blond hair with brown eyes." He widened his eyes. "Well, I was adopted when I was seven." He blinked at me.

"I see."

"Although, I know I have a biological brother, but I don't know him." I pursed my lips in thoughts. "It's not totally true. I...knew him but we were separated when I was two and a half I think, something like that."

"You don't remember him then," he stated quietly. I shrugged

"I can't see him anyway."

"It's...sad."

"Hum...I don't know, I'm used to it. That's...how my world is." Then, an arm fell on my shoulders, the same thing happening to Tsunayoshi.

"Hey guys! How've you been?" I put my hand on Takeshi's face between the future Boss and I, pushing him back. He laughed. "We haven't seen each other in a month senpai, don't be mean already!"

"Don't invade my personal space without my authorization then." He laughed again and went next to Tsunayoshi, his hands behind his head. They started a small talk I quietly listened to. I looked to my right when I felt Fon around. I caught of glimpse of Lichi in the foliage of a tree.

"Senpai!" I looked at Tsunayoshi in surprise. "Sorry, but you weren't listening. My dad told me I would have a home tutor soon and that you knew him. What kind of person is he?"

"He's training my brother right now. He...he's a baby like Fon, except his pacifier is yellow and not red. He'll probably brag about how he is the greatest hitman in the world."

"Hiiiieeee I don't want that!" he screamed, plugging his ears, whereas Takeshi blinked sheepishly.

"But Fon is still a baby, how can another baby be a hitman?" I shrugged, knowing fully well they weren't babies.

"That is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma." The school was now in sight. Unconsciously, I reached for my armband. Yep, I had not forgotten to pin it to my summer uniform this morning.

"Hibari is glaring at us." I looked up after Takeshi talked, finding the jerk indeed glaring at us from the gates. The other students carefully avoided him as Kyoya walked up to us.

"You're late, and crowding with herbivores." He glared at the two boys, who so nicely left me alone with Kyoya. I watched them disappear from my sight.

"Would you believe that? I am being social and they just leave me alone with you. Little punks." I ducked, avoiding a blow from his tonfa. "Come on, can't you wait 'til noon? I have History class and I like it!"

"Should I care?"

"Kyo-chan you're mean to me!" He twitched, his eyes getting even darker.

"I'm going to bite you to death carnivore." I dodged again.

"But Kyo-chan!" I whined, sprinting away from him when he really lost it.

Well, it felt good to be back in Namimori.

When lunchtime came around, I ate quickly and went to the roof. Kyoya and I had been fighting for five minutes or even less when Ryohei interrupted us.

"Sini!" I tilted my head on my shoulder. "I'm extremely sorry for screaming at you about Kyoko when you were trying to help!" I narrowed my eyes, my brain trying to understand.

Ryohei...screaming? He always was, but at me?

Hum…

Because of Kyoko?

Oh right! Before I left the hospital, he came in my room, furious I had taught Kyoko self-defense. To be honest, I heard him but didn't really listen.

"It's okay. Could you..." He blinked in confusion and looked behind him, getting a tonfa in his face. "Come on now..."

"He was in the way," Kyoya justified his action, running at me.

"Onii-chan, you forgot your...onii-chan, did you challenge Hibari-san again?" I looked back at Kyoko, not dodging the tonfa going in my stomach. I bent over, grabbing Kyoya's wrist. Funny enough, he seemed pissed he managed to hit me.

He shot Kyoko, who was kneeling next to her brother with a bento, a look, grabbed me by my collar and dragged me away.

"Ky...Kyoya?" I called him.

"These annoying herbivores keep disturbing our fight," he grumbled.

"Oh...sure, of course."

* * *

I landed on my ass, in Kyoya's backyard. Fon stayed calm, even if I kept failing.

"I'll get it right," I muttered under my breath, getting back up.

"You are keeping the quantity of flames in your hands longer than before. We just have to work on the shape and actually throwing it."

That technique where Fon made a dragon out of Storm Flames? He was teaching it to me. However, if the Flame of Wrath was naturally hard to control and mold as I was doing, now I wanted to pull at my hair every single time I couldn't get that technique right.

"Take a break and drink some water, we have been at it for a while." I nodded. I went to the kitchen and made myself at home. As I was finishing my glass of water in one go, Kyoya off somewhere, my phone rang.

"Arro?"

"_Lulu! Lulu, that list of Arcobaleno!_" I raised my brows. I had a list of the Arcobalenos I had met. I still had the Cloud, the Mist and the Lightning ones to go. "_I...Fuck, come to Chicago!_"

"Why?"

"_There...with the Boss, there's a baby with a green pacifier! He somehow discovered about the rings and flames and wants to work with us!_" I widened my eyes. Reborn had once described the Arcobalenos to me.

The one thing he repeated several times was to stay away from the Lightning one, Verde, because he was a scientist before everything, turning people in guinea pigs.

"Verde," I whispered. "Have you made contact with him yet?"

"_No but...it will probably happen. I'm the most comfortable with flames and have two attributes, he will be interested, won't he?_" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "_I mean...if he hears about you, he'll be interested in your flames too, won't he?_"

"Yeah, yeah he will." I noticed Fon standing on the table, staring at me with a small frown."I'll see when I can come, it's complicated nowadays." Arro sighed.

"_I know Lulu, it's just that...it's a golden opportunity. Who knows what that baby can do if he gets interested?_"

"That's exactly a part of the problem," I muttered before hanging up.

"Did something happen to Arroganza?"

"No just...it seems like he's gotten his own Arcobaleno now." Fon frown deepened. "His Family has Verde as a guest...and maybe 'co-worker'."

"Arroganza is good at using his flames, Verde will not let him out of his sight." I nodded. "You want to go to Chicago? If Verde sees your Flame of Wrath, he won't stop pestering you for experimenting." I shivered unconsciously and Fon patted my head, now sitting on it.

"I don't want that," I whispered, "but now these little things emit flames, as someone who's been using them since she was five, I'm curious in the science behind it." I lit up my Mist ring, a small indigo flame dancing on it. It would spread in the entire Mafia one day, it would be a huge mess. I might as well make sure to control it as I could on my side. "Hey, why don't you come with me? At least I won't make stupid decisions!"

"Unfortunately, at the moment I am myself stuck in Namimori." I puffed my cheeks. "However, once Reborn is in town, I would be free of my movements. Would Sawada-san be okay though?" I shrugged.

"Who knows? If...actually, Skies are rare and I have Sky Flames...somewhere. The Weaponries know about them, they might tell Verde and officially ask me to come." My master pursed his lips.

"Hopefully, seeing me with you will make Verde back off.

* * *

"It's strangely well furnished for a cell," I commented on the studio apartment Alaric had be staying at ever since the attack, under the surveillance of the CEDEF, and Iemitsu in particular. He wasn't that much on a break in the end.

"I wish they would let me get other DVDs or TV channels as I don't have access to the internet though," he replied, drawing in a notebook.

"You're just okay being here?" His hand stopped and his golden orbs went to my face.

"I do not have a choice Miss," he told me softly. "I had no idea my brother would be here or fight against you." I didn't miss how his hand clenched harder on the pencil. "It's normal for your Family to keep an eye on me as you landed in the hospital." I raised a brow at Iemitsu, leaning against the wall.

"Ooowwww you care about me that much?" He deadpanned at me.

"You obviously can't deal with the people after you on your own, I have to do something. I am not dealing with your brother." I sweat dropped at my Boss.

"Geez, I love you too Iemitsu." He laughed loudly.

"However, that Mist of yours has been nothing but conciliatory so far! Maybe he is honest after all when he says he wants to protect you!"

"I am." Iemitsu's laugh stopped at Alaric's confident voice. "But until you are truly convinced Sawada Iemitsu, I will do nothing. After all, you are famous everywhere." Iemitsu's eyes turned serious. Someone from an unknown family, whose brother had beaten the crap out of one of his subordinate, telling him that to his face in the very town his family lived in, far from the Mafia, was provocation and I narrowed my eyes at my Mist.

"Alaric," I called him coldly. He smiled faintly at Iemitsu, his purple hair hiding his eyes.

"Please do forgive my insolence." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Luciana, we're leaving." I looked at him in surprise and Alaric raised his head.

"Already?"

"He is in isolation after all." I shot Alaric a look. If he was a man who showed his real emotions, he'd be glaring at Iemitsu. But there was nothing instead. He caught me staring and smiled faintly.

"Do not disobey his orders Miss, I'm used to being alone." I nodded slowly and hurried after Iemitsu, who was waiting for me in the hallway.

I squinted and used my hand to shield my eyes from the sun, following Iemitsu.

"He can't say a thing about the people after you because of the omertà." I mused over that.

"Well, I doubt the Vindice prison has a well furnished, decorated and warm jail. You can't blame the guy for not wanting to go there." I briefly wondered how Mukuro was, in that prison. I had not heard from him since he asked for my help.

"I might just make him work for the CEDEF." It made me stop in my tracks as we neared his house.

"Seriously?" He grinned and patted my head like I was some dog.

"Well of course, if you're here he'll agree! It's not as if he had a choice anyway!" Hum…

If it meant Alaric would stay in town...it couldn't be so bad, right?

However, Tsunayoshi's face when he saw me at the dinner table was precious.

"Don't ask, I don't really know how I ended up here either," I mumbled with a glare for my rice. I thought I heard a small 'hiiee'.

"Tsu-kun, can you believe how the world is small?" He raised his head to Nana. "Your dad is Ana-chan's brother's associate! Isn't that fabulous?" Tsunayoshi tensed.

"Yeah...sure..."

"Thanks for the food Nana-san, it's delicious," I told her, hoping she would drop the subject. She did, smiling happily at me.

"Thank you," he whispered to me a few minutes later.

"You better remember that, favors are expensive." He stared at me and paled in front of my smile.

"Ara, Tsu-kun?" his mom said when his face fell on the table.

"My life's a joke," he mumbled and I snickered.

All jokes aside, his parents somehow made us play video games in his room. I beat him, of course, years of living with an older brother being finally useful.

* * *

"Yeah?"

"_You knew!_" I pulled my phone away from my ear at Dino's loud voice.

"That you could speak as loud as Superbi? Nope, you surprise me everyday brother."

"_No! You knew that Reborn would train the Decimo and didn't say a word!_"

"Well...you give orders but I _receive_ orders, it's..."

"_Cut the crap already, you were laughing all this time at my misery because Reborn was harsher than usual knowing he'd leave_!"

"My, what a potty mouth you have." He jabbered something, about me being a bad sister who enjoyed his misery, and I snickered. "Come on, I'll be the one seeing Reborn and his stupid schemes!" I felt my phone vibrating, signaling me I had a text. However, no Dino. "Dino?"

"_So my schemes are stupid Bakana?_" I tensed, even if he was in Italy. "_I'm impressed you managed to hide that from me for months, even if the distance played a huge part in it, but don't you even think I won't train you again once in Namimori._" I'd avoid telling him I was currently back under Fon's apprenticeship. My hands were always covered in bandages recently. "_What, no snarky comments?_"

"I can't wait for you and your student to meet, you'll have a nice flashback of Dino." I stayed on the phone with them for a few more minutes and hung up.

Once Reborn knew that Tsunayoshi already knew, and with what I just said...I was as good as dead, he'd put me through hell just for the sake of it. What could I say though? He told me himself we were alike, it was only natural for me to turn out a little bit like him with time, right?

It was weird to admit knowing he was physically a baby but…

Damn, Reborn _did_ raise me, and for longer than Dad. If that wasn't weird…

Anyway, the text was from Iemitsu, who was leaving today. I would go to Chicago on behalf of the CEDEF, with Fon as my official 'bodyguard'.

"Mom keeps looking at my dad's picture when he left an hour ago!" Tsunayoshi complained, English homework between him and Takeshi, late in the afternoon. I sipped on my Earl Grey, settling for pointing out their mistakes in their work. "I mean, the guy went back to the Mafia and didn't even tell her when now I know!" Takeshi laughed at his fuming friend, taking a chocolate cookie I had bought two days prior.

"I mean, if it wasn't for senpai you wouldn't even know!"

"Actually, he would have known about the Mafia soon, but I can't say for Iemitsu's job." Tsunayoshi pointed a finger at me, still staring at Takeshi.

"See! He would have kept me in the dark even as a successor! What kind of guy does that to his family!?"

"Well...my dad hid stuff from me too..." Tsunayoshi stopped and swallowed back.

"It's...different, he was there and retired." He sat back with a sigh. "I'm sure the next time I'll see him, it will be the end of the world. Or the Vongolas."

"At least, you heard the story from him," I reminded the angry teenager, who grunted back. "It's better this way than discovering it on the verge of a war or some shit like that. Anyway, what did I hear about you and kendo?" Takeshi rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, if the kind of situations we found ourselves in happen again, I want to be able to fight back. When I had that sword in my hands...it just felt right, almost like a baseball bat. My dad knows kendo, I asked him." And he definitely used a sword back in his hitman day, but that was left unsaid.

"And it's just kendo?" He grinned at me.

"I'm not saying!" I rolled my eyes. "By the way senpai, are there people using swords in the Vongolas?" I nodded slowly.

"I know of one, I went to school with him. If you like your ears, don't stay near him. He's too fucking loud."

"Why are you asking this?"

"Hum? Well, if you're the Boss Tsuna, I'm joining too!"

"Hiiiiieee you're not! I don't want to involve my friends!" But Takeshi was totally his Rain Guardian, I even told Iemitsu.

"Haha, but it will be fun! Senpai agrees I should join too!" They both looked at me and I blinked. One was begging me to refute it, the other was clearly too stubborn to hear anything else.

"I agree with Takeshi," I told them quietly. "But don't make me the judge in the future."

I got up abruptly and ran to my room, gaping at Kyoya casually taking his shoes off, sitting on my windowsill. I pointed an accusing finger at him, who barely looked at me and went back to his task.

"You...that's how you get inside so easily! My window's broken! You broke the lock, didn't you!?" He shrugged and walked past me, shoes in hands. I knew Feng went back to China and Fon was still staying at Kyoya's but…

"Hibari-san!?" Oh shit! I ran back to my living-room, where Kyoya already had his tonfa out. He shot me a glare.

"Crowding is against the rules."

"It's my place you jerk!" He snorted.

"So?" Takeshi had made a step in front of Tsunayoshi, who was panicking, pulling at his hair. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Kyoya, no fighting in my apartment!" He wasn't listening. So, as I was still stronger than him, I managed to take a tonfa and hit him on the head with it. Not hard, his head barely tilted on the right, but it was the thought that mattered. He stared with slightly wide eyes, from the surprise, and I sighed. "We are done anyway, they were going home. Boys, be careful on the way." They nodded and left. I waved Takeshi and his obvious worry about me and Kyoya off.

I got a tonfa in the stomach once they were out, and was sent in my wall.

"Come on, you come here at the most random times, I'm allowed to see other people!" He kept glaring.

"Carnivores don't hang out with herbivores." I got up. Pointing out the fact he was the one to decide I was a carnivore would be the beginning of the end.

"On a more joyous note, I think Fon will leave in a few weeks." We stared at each other, he put his weapons away and went in my kitchen. "My brother called me, it has been announced his tutor would come. I'd say...a month maximum." I knew he heard me, but he didn't give any indication he did. "You do know I'm not a restaurant and you can go grocery shopping, right?"

"You don't have beef," he almost accused me with a frown, searching in my fridge. I frowned and crossed my arms, tapping my foot against the floor.

"I ate it for lunch." He growled and opened my freezer. "For fuck sake Kyoya, stop stealing my food!"

"You do the same."

"You do it more often!"

"You take more," he replied flatly. I flushed and gave up, burying my head in a cushion in my couch.

We were a fucking married couple, he knew that but enjoyed making me miserable way too much. I had not even called him 'Kyo-chan' in public at school this week!

It wasn't fair.

* * *

Strange.

The only thing Reborn could think of when he set foot in Namimori was: strange. There was something in the air, something he knew he should be wary of. It was almost tension. The kind of tension that would follow a difficult battle and where the aftermath required a lot of attention.

After he dropped a flyer in the Sawadas' mailbox, he went to the address Dino gave him. He had not followed his student and his sister when the latter moved in Japan, taking advantage of their absence to gather information about her mission. There was nothing more on the paper than she had told them. In any case, Dino was clearly heartbroken when he came back. He had been the one agreeing to send her to Japan, and who knew in what kind of situations Luciana would get herself into, yet he was heartbroken. The CEDEF HQ had the advantage of not being far from the Cavallone Mansion, unlike Japan. If it wasn't for him, that idiot would have called Luciana everyday, even with the time difference.

He used Leon to reach her window and picked the lock of the living-room window. It was six in the morning, it was still dark.

It was now early September and Luciana had left for Japan in early March. It had been six months since he last saw the teenager and she better had kept up her training regimen.

Reborn wrinkled his nose at the sight of the disorganized shoes at the door. She was now messy in her whole apartment and not just her room.

He was not going to lie and say he was not fond of the girl he watched growing up. There had been the potential, of course, a potential he had been wanting to polish but couldn't because Dino was taking all of his attention. More than that, it was the look in her eyes.

She had been through hell in her childhood and came back from it. She was a survivor, like he had been so many times in his life. Even when he thought he had everything under control, the Curse fell upon him and he was deprived of everything, becoming a survivor once more.

Luciana had been a wreck before leaving. Even if she had started smiling and acting like she used to, it was the shadow of what it had been. Reborn was against her leaving the country, because then he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her. In China, it was fine as he knew Fon would take care of her. But in Japan? She could walk the wrong path too easily.

There had been signs, even before Federico's passing. From the moment she became his Guardian, she started to be more aloof. Even if it was perfect for the Cloud Guardian, she also had started to drift apart from her brother, who himself was busy with his Family. There was no way he would let her follow her biological brother's footsteps. He had noticed some...moments where she seemed way darker than usual, but nothing so alarming he had to tell someone else.

Although, as she resembled him, he hoped she was not just so good she could hide her true intentions or feelings. If she were to have too much bottled-up resentments toward the Mafia, he did not want to think of what kind of plan she would come up with.

Luciana was smart. She was smart and knew exactly when not to show it. At least, form his point of view as he did not know what kind of persona she displayed at the CEDEF.

Iemitsu did praise her. In spite of her young age, she was a good subordinate. She still made mistakes, but overall she apparently had a promising future among the CEDEF.

He went into her room, changing Leon into a hammer to wake her up properly. However, there was no one. Reborn frowned and went in the other room, as empty as the first one. The bed was made, the blinds closed. She knew he was arriving today, didn't she?

Or she was sleeping somewhere else, which he doubted because that girl loved being at home and had no skills when it came to making friends, or she left before he arrived.

"What do you think Leon?" he asked his partner, who wiggled his tongue. "I should teach her to give a proper welcome to old friends, right?"

She could not feel pain.

But with what he had in mind, she would.

He had decided to train her as a hitman, to make her an official apprentice of Reborn, the Greatest Hitman in the world, years ago, and he would not let her make fun of him.

He would take his anger out on his new student, to greet him.

When he reached the Sawada household, although Iemitsu's wife was shocked when he told her he was the tutor, Tsunayoshi had a second of panic at his sight.

After the fight against his senpai, Tsunayoshi now having been hit twice by the Dying Will Bullet, a boy approached him. Reborn frowned as they went home in the afternoon.

In the files, the kid was a loser with no friend.

"Ciaossu!" They raised their eyes to him. "My name is Reborn, I'm Dame-Tsuna's home tutor." The boy's eyes flashed dangerously at him when he denigrated Tsuna.

"You're Fon's friend, right?"

At that, Reborn went rigid.

They shouldn't know Fon. The only reason they would know would be because of Bakana, if she had asked him to come. But why? Fon wouldn't have come if it was just training.

He clicked his tongue.

In what kind of troubles did Luciana run into for calling for Fon and not him or Dino for help?

"I managed to keep myself from saying that all day and you ruined it!" Tsuna yelled at his friend in despair. "Senpai told me yesterday..."

"Senpai?" Reborn repeated. "This 'senpai' wouldn't be the moron with red eyes I'll murder when she comes back, right?" They gulped.

Reborn was going to kill that idiot.

"She wasn't supposed to make contact."

"So I've been told by my dad."

Now, Iemitsu was involved? He was the one who told the truth to his son? The Ninth had not told him that. Did he know that?

"Where's that moron so that I get an explanation?" They shared a look.

"In Chicago? She said she was visiting Arro-san and..."

"You know that one too?" Reborn growled dangerously.

Screw asking Luciana.

He had a call to make.

Iemitsu would talk, one way or another. One day into his new mission and he discovered many things had been kept hidden.

Reborn was _pissed_.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	15. And now he's training to be the Decimo

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I sneezed once I left the car, Fon on my shoulder.

"You didn't catch a cold, did you?" I snorted, wiping my nose with the tissue he gave me.

"I don't think so, it's more like the feeling someone wants to hurt me than a cold. I bet Reborn knows."

"He wouldn't have taken long to discover the truth anyway." I nodded at Fon.

"Ha, there you are!" I turned around, seeing Arro almost running to us with a grin. I smiled back at him as Fon greeted him. "So, Sawada has met his tutor?"

"I think so." He laughed. "So, I'm ready! It is official business after all." He nodded, taking a more professional posture.

"Please follow me."

Much like the CEDEF HQ, the Weaponry Family HQ had a cover, here it was a lawyer firm, in a small skyscraper. All around us, people were hurrying for one reason or another, their suits all flawless. Arro led us to an elevator. Once the doors closed, he pulled a card from his pocket and slid it in the thin gap below the buttons. A dozen of buttons appeared under it and he pressed the '-5' one.

They were technologically advanced, I had been here _once_ and it was still impressive.

"This is very modern," Fon complimented as we exited the elevator. Arro grinned at him above his shoulder.

"Thanks Fon!" He guided us through the maze of light gray hallways until we reached a steel door. "The Professor struggled to make the Boss _and_ the Head of the Scientific Research Department agree, but eventually he did. Flames and rings will be important in the future, I mean Dino already claimed a ring for himself when one is ready, but..."

"Wait what?"

"Heh, you didn't know? It's not gonna happen soon anyway, Dino is a Sky and we don't have any of those to give for now."

"Dino's a Sky?" I muttered under my breath. I wasn't even surprised. Deep down, I must have known.

"Anyway, it's still pretty vague what we can do with flames. We can coat our weapons, great, but after? Apparently, Verde found some sketches of weapons. They went back four hundred years ago, were made by a guy named Gepetto Lorenzini."

"And Verde found that on his own?" Fon asked.

"No, there are two other guys but they do not work with us." Still looking at us, he knocked. He remained behind us as we entered the room. I couldn't see anyone in the chair, but there was typing. Fon jumped down.

"It has been a while, Verde." The typing stopped and the chair turned around. There was a baby dressed like a scientist, with glasses and green hair.

"Fon," Verde greeted him, before noticing me. "You're the CEDEF agent they sent?" I nodded. I was here to assess their work originally. The baby looked at me, from head to toes and turned back. "You don't seem very interesting." I heard Arro's muffled snicker. I turned around.

"Hey, do you still have malleable rings?" He nodded. "Maybe I can get my brother a Sky Ring."

The stones on the rings did not have an attribute right away. They were 'malleable stones', made from a material that could conduct flames, and then kept some of it, which then gave a ring its attribute.

"Wait a minute!" I looked down at Verde, now standing next to Fon. "You're a Sky!?"

"Kind of. And a Cloud. And a Mist." I lit up my Mist Ring to prove it. He stared at it with big, interested and slightly crazy eyes.

"You should have started by telling me you were Flame Active like De Luca girl!" I sweat dropped. He was _barely_ interested in them, wasn't he? I shot Fon a look. He pursed his lips and nodded, although a little bit reluctantly. "What are you doing here by the way Fon?"

"Luciana is my student, I am here as a bodyguard on behalf of the CEDEF." The 'hurt my student and I'll make you pay' was obvious as Verde scoffed.

* * *

I was mesmerized by the purple flame dancing on the ring, before said ring cracked. I blinked in confusion as Verde raised a contemplative brow.

"Your Cloud Flames are stronger than expected, a lot more than your Mist Flames. They're your dominant ones."

"Tell me something I don't know Professor," I told him, calling him the same way as Arro. He clicked his tongue.

"Then show me your Sky Flame." I looked down at the ring with the orange stone. It was the only one they had and when I tried to lit it, the Cloud one burst to life. I snorted.

"I can't seem to do it with a ring." He growled something.

"Did you lie?"

"No I haven't. Maybe they're shy and don't want to use a ring."

"They're flames, not some kids!" I shrugged. I could show him my Flame of Wrath but…

Well, I wanted to know more about it anyway. I took the ring off my finger and gave it back to him.

"What, you're giving up?"

"No, I'm showing you," I replied flatly, sinking more in my chair. I put my arm on the armrest, palm to the ceiling and made my flame. It shut Verde up as he stared at it with big eyes. When it vanished, his mouth kept opening and closing, the baby struggling to find his words.

"That's the Flame of Wrath? It's...extremely rare..." I snorted and crossed my legs.

"I know that." I bit my tongue when a weight landed on my head, way harder than it should have. "Come on Fon!"

"Don't get _too_ interested Verde." It seemed he was still in shock. It took him a few seconds to recover and he hastily grabbed a probe, some of his other stuff falling to the floor in the process. I looked at it as Verde plugged his toy in a machine and he was standing on my laps. Fon jumped from my head and on my laps as well.

"Do it again! It's a one time opportunity!" I did it and he probed my flame, his eyes glued to the screen of the machine. I looked at it again.

Basically, every human beings were born with the seven waves from which the Dying Will Flame came from. It resided in one's life force. Depending on the individual though, one flame or another was stronger and would appear on a ring for instance. Some people had several, like Arro or I. On the screen of the machine were gauges for each flames.

The Sky one was high as the probe was in my flame, and the Storm was also rising a little, around a third of the whole thing.

"The Sky Flame is the rarest of the seven, the Flame or Wrath is even more rare," Verde told us, jumping on his chair to write down data on his computer. I caught the probe when my flame was gone, Verde having dropped it. "I can't believe how great that day is turning...so much discoveries...the potential this flame..."

"Verde, the Flame of Wrath is Luciana's property that she chose to share with you because she wanted to know more about it. She has a right of inspection on anything you do with it, you know like me what could happen if you share information or potential weapons with someone else."

It was silent law, kind of like the omertà. Everything Flame-related was under the omertà, and if someone, like me, had a 'special' ability, everything concerning said ability had to get their approval.

Hence why the Estraneos ended up like they did.

"I'm not stupid enough to get myself on the Vindice list Fon." I had Fon's back in front of me, but I was sure his face was dubious.

"Anyway, we spent the whole day here, we're going back to our hotel." Fon turned to me with a small smile on his face, even if before speaking he did that thing where he takes a deep breath and made some move with his arms. "Come on Luciana, let's go."

"Make sure to come back tomorrow, and in great shape! I'm not dealing with weak flames!" I got up.

"Sure."

I left the room, Fon next to me, but stopped quickly. I could hear Arro's voice not far, but he was not alone.

"You're already that baby's favorite, now we can't even enter the room!?" a girl voice roared. Arro sighed in frustration.

"I fucking told you Zelia, he's busy with someone!" The girl scoffed.

"Right, as if someone could get his attention!"

"Who would?" another boy asked, more calmly.

"Arro?" I called him as I appeared in the hallway they were standing in. Their gazes turned to me, the two strangers widening their eyes at me and Fon casually joining Arro. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Lulu, they're just being annoying. How did it go?" I shrugged.

"I still have all on my limbs." Arro snickered.

"The Professor isn't interested in the human body that way."

"Arro!" I turned my eyes to the girl. She was an African-American girl around my age and height, with wild extremely curly black hair perfectly framing her heart-shaped face. Two slender black eyes were looking at me in shock. Her nose was an aquiline one and her full lips were parted in shock. "You mean the 'Luciana' you never wanted to introduce to us is this girl!?" I frowned and shot a weak glare at my best friend.

"You're ashamed of me or something?" He face palmed in a sigh.

"No I'm not Lulu, it's just...I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed."

"Oh."

"So you're the CEDEF one? You were seriously recruited at twelve? Did that stupid idiot really try to kill you when he was with the Boss? Damn, he spent a lot of time abroad, he was with you each time, right? And recently when he came back from Japan, it was..." The boy put a hand on her mouth.

"You're overwhelming her." I blinked in confusion. He wasn't wrong, all of the questions were taking me by surprise.

The boy was Arro's height, barely taller than me, with short spiky red hair. No locks were falling over his emerald eyes. Just like the girl was gorgeous, he was pretty cute. I attempted a small smile to thank him for his intervention and he averted his eyes, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

I was confused.

"Anyway, we were going back to our hotel. We shall see you tomorrow Arro," Fon said, attracting the other two's attention. Arro nodded.

"Sure, I'm tagging along until you go back to Japan." Lower, he added. "And I'm coming to make fun of Sawada as soon as I can." I chuckled and started leaving with Fon.

"Come on Jeremiah, stop blushing already!" the girl, Zelia, told the boy. I peeked above my shoulder to see him staring at me. He widened his eyes when he spotted me watching him and turned around to hide. I smirked.

"Don Cavallone will have a stroke." I heard Fon muttering this under his breath before he jumped on my shoulder.

In the middle of the night, I was woken up by my phone. Fon turned on the light on the nightstand between the beds and with a groan, I answered my fucking phone.

"_Give Fon the phone now._" I was wide awake at the anger in Reborn's voice, and wordlessly handed it to Fon. He took it and didn't say anything for a few second.

"I understand your anger at not being told many things, but you should know I have no power over what the CEDEF does. Lal had no reason to tell you either, like me. Luciana did what a CEDEF agent had to in order to fulfill her mission. Asking for the Cavallones' help, even if their Boss is her brother, had no meaning." Nothing for another few seconds. "Of course she handled it. She was wounded, but the Nishimuras are not in Namimori anymore. And anyway, I was there. I wouldn't have let my student deal with something she could not deal with on her own." Nothing. "Yes, I did train her while I was in Namimori." Fon's eyes found me and he smirked. Not smile like usual.

Fon fucking smirked at me.

"I'm sure she will be delighted to have you train her once she is back in Namimori." After this, the call ended and I was fucking pale.

"Can I not go back?"

"My nephew won't be happy if you skip your duty at school," he reminded me so kindly as he laid back down. I groaned and hid under the covers.

"But Mexico seems like such a good destination..."

* * *

"I go to school with them and pretty much grew up with Jeremiah," Arro told me as I accepted the hot chocolate he gave me. "They're not Flame Actives yet though. It seems like lighting up a ring is harder than it looks.

"But you did it quickly." He grinned smugly.

"Of course I did, like you did!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Has Superbi contacted you?" Arro's grin fell and he frowned harshly at me.

"No, why?"

"I saw him in Italy, before I saw my mom. He asked me if we were friends and I ended up advising him to make the first step because you wouldn't do it." He glared at the floor.

"I haven't heard from him Lulu and that's perfectly fine by me." No it wasn't, I knew it wasn't, because you could not talk about Superbi with Arro without the latter scowling and shutting up.

Of course, I kept that thought to myself.

I saw Arro's friends often. Zelia kept pestering me with questions and Jeremiah would make small talks, blushing here and there. I slapped Zelia's hand away coldly when she tried to drag me somewhere by the arm and told her I didn't like being touched so casually.

Two weeks went by, at the end of which I went back to Japan with one bullet, apparently compatible with the Flame of Wrath. The plane ride was fine, the landing too, the airport was not crowded.

I froze once outside though. Tsunayoshi was smiling nervously, probably praying for my soul and Reborn was just smirking like a fucking sadist at me. I stared at him and gulped slowly, putting my backpack with my suitcase.

"Tsunayoshi, please take care of my stuff." He nodded stiffly and on this note, I sprinted away for my life. Reborn was right behind of course.

Of course he got me. Of course he slammed me in a wall with hammer-Leon. Of course he scolded me in his own way for not telling him and Dino I was in trouble.

Iemitsu had not told him about the Estraneos though, and I could not be more thankful for that.

"You're not hiding anything more, are you?" he asked me darkly, frustration piercing in his voice.

"No, not really no."

Lie. I was lying but I couldn't trust him. He stared at me a little bit longer and sighed, knowing I wouldn't say anything more.

"Is it your awkward teenage phase?" I snorted.

"Maybe, who knows?" He hit me on the head again.

"Don't be so haughty with me Bakana, I saw you wailing at the dentist when you had cavities."

"He was a sadist!"

Tsunayoshi was in front of my building. Once we were all sitting in the living-room, me taking care of my wounds, Reborn smirked in all his glory.

"At least I won't have to introduce you two to each other. Tsuna, Luciana is my apprentice." I raised a brow and Tsunayoshi gaped.

"It's official now?"

"Of course. As my apprentice, you have to assist me in making Tsuna the Vongola Decimo and forming his Family." I nodded and Tsunayoshi stood up.

"I already told you they were my friends, not Family!"

"Is there a difference?"

"Of course there is Reborn, I'm not becoming a Mafia Boss!" He turned to me. "Senpai, since he got here it's nothing but madness." I raised a brow. "He made me confess to Kyoko-chan in my underwear, I beat up Mochida-senpai, played a volleyball game, almost got killed by Gokudera-kun but when I saved him from his dynamites he suddenly became my self-proclaimed right-hand man, Yamamoto got depressed because he broke his arm and I was seriously scared for a minute he would do something stupid but he he didn't, Gokudera-kun's sister is in town and tried to kill and a kid named Lambo tries to kill Reborn but fails each time and keeps turning into his adult self!" I blinked at him, who was out of breath.

"Your underwear?" He blushed furiously. Before I could comment on it, Reborn spoke out.

"It's the Dying Will Bullet. Once the target is hit, they will come back to life to make their last regret a reality."

"Dino never got that treatment."

"Of course, he's not a Vongola." I sweat dropped at Reborn. Dino...had not idea what he avoided.

I jumped at Tsunayoshi slamming his hands on my table.

"Is that the only thing you got from what I just said!?"

"Of course not. I thought Takeshi would be your right-hand man."

"There is still time for that," Reborn reminded me and I nodded. "By the way, do you remember Bianchi?" I paled.

"How could I not? I thought her waffles were going to kill me."

"She's trying to kill Tsuna."

"Wh...she's that Gokudera's sister!?"

"Talking about him, you might have heard of him." Really now? "Smoking Bomb Hayato?"

"I must have heard of him, it sounds familiar." Then, I remembered something Tsunayoshi said. "A kid is trying to kill you and changes to his adult self?" Reborn nodded. "Bovino? Their bazooka is real?"

"It seems so."

"You know that Family too senpai?" I shrugged.

"By name only, I don't deal with trash." He twitched. "What?"

"Reborn said something like this too." I sighed.

"What can I say, I grew up around Reborn."

Tsunayoshi sighed, giving up.

* * *

"You missed me?" I asked Kyoya with a big grin. I leaned my head back when he threw a folder in my face.

"It better be done by the end of the day carnivore," he told me idly, walking past me to leave the room, probably to sleep on the roof.

"I missed you too," I muttered in the now empty room. "Jerk."

I worked all day, skipping classes, and in the afternoon I decided to walk around the school to stretch out my legs. I was barely outside I heard laughs. Someone ran past me and I blinked at the bald head.

"Mochida?" I called them and they stopped. I pressed my fist against my mouth to hide my giggles and he ran away. As for me, I ran to the roof and burst into laughter near Kyoya, who woke up with a scowl.

"What do you think you're doing?" I was having difficulty to breath, but not because of my asthma.

"Mo...Mochida he...no hair...Tsunayoshi?" Now Kyoya looked bored.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi pulled all of his hair off when the referee didn't call him the winner fast enough." I slid against the wall, my arms around my stomach.

"Damn! I left for two weeks and Reborn just turned this town upside down!" Kyoya watched me laughing without a word, until he got sick of it and threw his tonfa at me. I dodged, the weapon now stuck in the wall. I took it and hugged it to my chest, a smile still dancing on my lips. "Sorry, Tsunayoshi told me he beat Mochida but not how...I wasn't expecting this."

As always, we ended up fighting. Actually, it was longer today as I had been gone for two weeks. In the late afternoon, as the sun was starting to set, Kyoya stopped, so I stopped as well, and we walked home. When we crossed a bridge above the river, I blinked in confusion at the group of people on the river bank, and how Tsunayoshi now seemed to have a fan girl and was in his underwear.

"Damn..." I muttered, shaking my head at their antics.

"They're crowding again," Kyoya stated next to me.

"Leave them be, the new girl might be annoying enough so that you don't have to bite them to death," I commented, starting to walk again.

"Hn." On this note, we left them be.

Children.

A few days later, it was the room distribution meeting. It was not held at the beginning of the school year but around a month after the summer holidays, so that the rooms were pristine clean or something. All of this to say, Kyoya was at the meeting, kindly saying the reception room was ours.

I yawned. It was sunny outside, I could eat on the roof. On this note, I grabbed my lunch and went to the roof. Tsunayoshi and Takeshi were there, with a silver-haired dude. It was probably Bianchi's brother.

"Yo senpai! Want to eat with us?" Takeshi asked me with a grin. I shrugged and plopped down next to Tsunayoshi. The guy, Hayato right, was glaring at me.

"Did your mom like the present?" Tsunayoshi nodded.

"Yeah, she really appreciated the thought." I bought some stuff in Chicago for Nana, as she often invited me to eat at their place. It was a lot of sweets though. I turned my eyes to Takeshi.

"And your dad?"

"He loved it!" I felt bad for involving him in the Nishimura case weeks ago.

"Hey woman! Who do you think you are!?" the guy finally screamed at me. I pointing a finger at myself.

"Me? I'm Tsunayoshi's wonderful right-hand woman, obviously." Takeshi laughed, Tsunayoshi sweat dropped and Hayato turned red in anger. I smirked when he jumped on his feet and pulled dynamite out of nowhere. "More seriously, I work for his father."

"Gokudera-kun, please...Ana-senpai is pretty much my bodyguard. She's not a threat." He froze and stared harshly at me, before sitting back down.

"If the Tenth says so...but I'm keeping an eye on you woman!"

"My name is Luciana, you better remember it as your sister almost killed me and my brother shortly before I came to Japan." He paled. "I'm not eating her waffles again."

"You...ate them?"

"On accident! And that stupid Shamal didn't do..."

"You know that pervert!?" he cut me off rudely. "What's your last name!?"

"Cavallone." He froze, staring at me with wide eyes.

"You're that guy's sister!"

"It is I, the Bucking Bronco's adopted sister." I lowered my head when Reborn kicked it. I glared at him and he glared back.

"Don't say that so casually Bakana, you never know who could be listening."

"Haha! You two get along!" Reborn, in a chestnut costume, grazed his thorns against Tsunayoshi's arm. The latter yelped.

"What are you doing Reborn!?"

"Just testing. Bianchi did that costume for me a few years ago. The thorns are coated in poison, which affects the victim after thirty seconds." He pulled a timer from under the costume.

"Wha..." He passed out.

"Thirty seconds, just in time."

"Tenth!" Hayato shook him but nothing. "Tenth!"

"He needs to lay down somewhere," Takeshi suggested more seriously. I took a bite from my sandwich, nodding, as Hayato put Tsunayoshi's arm on his shoulders.

"The Reception Room should be enough." I froze but they were leaving already. I slowly looked at Reborn.

"Reborn? Kyoya is going to kill them." He smirked.

"Well, isn't that a proper introduction to the Cloud Guardian?" I frowned.

"You went through my files?" He nodded shamelessly before pouting.

"But Bakana, you didn't give me anything, I had to look myself. Sasagawa Ryohei is next."

"Stop pretending to be so innocent when you're a demon!" I dodged Leon, just to see it turned into a mini helicopter and Reborn flew away.

They would be fine, wouldn't they?

Once I was done with my lunch, I heard a big 'boom'. I got up and went to the railing, just in time to see Tsunayoshi, in his underwear, falling down with Hayato and Takeshi. Oh, they were diving straight into the swimming-pool, they'd be fine.

Did I want to see Kyoya though? He was probably pissed off.

I needed to escape his wrath. So I left the building. However, I barely made a step outside that I heard a tree branch cracking and someone landing behind me.

"Where..." I gulped at the cold voice, "...do you think you're going carnivore?"

"...far from you?" I tried.

"Hn, wrong answer."

"Come on we already fought today!" I whined, dodging the tonfa.

* * *

"A sport festival?" I repeated flatly. Ryohei nodded, standing between my table and his chair during the five-minute break between two classes.

"It happens every year. Last year I was the leader of our team to the extreme!" I nodded. "It's in two weeks!"

"Right..."

"Oh by the way!" I swear I would kick him for being so loud. "You know Sawada Tsunayoshi right!? He's in Kyoko's class!"

"So?"

"He was totally extreme this morning and I challenged him to a boxing match!" I sweat dropped.

"I'm pretty sure he can't box though..." He barely managed to succeed in the easiest self-defense move.

"It doesn't matter! If he loses, he'll join!"

And somehow, I ended up following him to the Boxing Room.

"Are you Sasagawa Ryohei?" I looked down, like Ryohei, and wanted to scream at Reborn, wearing red shorts, no shirt, boxing gloves and an elephant hat.

"Who are you!?"

"I'm Master Pao Pao, an expert in boxing. I heard about you and wanted to see you boxing, pao~!" I sweat dropped, and facepalmed when Ryohei suddenly got way too excited.

Let's not talk about this match.

Let's not talk about the fact Tsunayoshi was the only one to recognize Reborn.

And who was the kid with the black braid speaking Chinese?

"That's I-Pin," Reborn explained to me later. "She's Fon's latest student and is training in Japan."

"He didn't tell me anything," I muttered with a pout.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	16. The Holiday Spirit

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I had a red bib with a big 'A' on it. My class was put with Tsunayoshi's class. I knew that yesterday him, Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei trained for the pole knocking thing, and that I was supposed to run with Takeshi an obstacle race.

"You look awful," I greeted Tsunayoshi with a frown. He sneezed and blew his nose loudly.

"Thanks senpai..." I looked at my right when Takeshi joined us.

"Gokudera and senpai fought yesterday and I couldn't hold the pole on my own. Tsuna fell in the river." He looked at his friend with worry. "You got a cold, didn't you?"

"I spent the night...sneezing and wiping my nose..." He sneezed again. "Reborn ended up knocking me out."

"Good morning Tenth!" Hayato greeted him with a big grin, ignoring Takeshi and I. "Are you sick Tenth?"

"I got a cold from yesterday."

And now Hayato was on his knees begging for forgiveness. I had been with Ryohei since I got here, a dozen of minutes before the boys.

Takeshi and I went to the starting line. We were tied up by the ankle and wrist

"Remember, 'one' is for tied limbs, 'two' is for free limbs." He nodded with a confident smile.

"Don't worry senpai, we're going to win this!"

"We better, losing is for trash." He laughed.

The referee blew his whistle and we started running, me saying 'one' or 'two' so that we were in sync, jumping above the hurdles, crawling under a net and climbing a fake wall.

Did I almost fall sometimes because Takeshi sometimes forgot he was taller than me? Yeah.

Did we win? Yeah. Hell yeah.

"We won, we won, we won~!" I sang, clapping my hands with Takeshi's. He was laughing. Again.

"You really like winning, don't you?" I smiled back.

"Because you don't?

"It was awesome you two!" Tsunayoshi complimented us.

"Tch, it was nothing exceptional," Hayato muttered grudgingly. "And your clothes are dirty now anyway." I looked down. He was right.

"We crawled in the dirt," Takeshi reminded him.

During the pole knocking, Kyoya ended up being up on the opposite pole and team B and C joined forces.

I wanted to murder everyone. Especially when two morons dropped Tsunayoshi.

Oh well, whatever.

* * *

I stopped in my tracks and stared at the cow kid, Lambo, walking on a wall with a rocket launcher on his shoulder.

"Who am I?" he sang happily. "I am Lambo. Who am I? I am Lambo. Lambo, Lambo, the calf child hitman~." Then, he was gone.

I started walking again when I heard some noise above. I looked up, seeing I-Pin randomly training on the roof of a house.

Did no one notice her?

I shook my head but my steps were cut short when Bianchi biked in front of me, what looked to be a snake tied to the pannier rack.

The fuck?

I was used to the craziness, although this town was now on a whole new level, but how come _nobody_ noticed how weird things were?

I sighed, rubbing my eyes behind my black round glasses. I was pretty sure in a few months I'd need to wear them all of the time, and then I would get contact lenses. During Reborn's training sessions, they were at risk anyway.

And Reborn? He was an ass. Sure, he was a good teacher, my gun skills and aim were much better now, and I had Cloud bullets, but he was an ass. I was almost passed out each time we were done with training.

In any case, I was going to Tsunayoshi's. Reborn told me I was needed today.

I deadpanned at the crowd of men in black suits in front of the house.

They were…

"Watch out!" a familiar voice shouted. I raised indifferent eyes to the guy who jumped out from Tsunayoshi's window, his whip throwing the pin-less grenades in the air. He landed among the men, all high and mighty.

I facepalmed. Reborn asked me to come because my brother was in town and I wasn't told about it?

"Haha, that's the Boss, he tried to scare us to show off!" one of the men said.

"That's not it!" Dino replied with an embarrassed flush and I tried to leave quietly. I stopped when I felt his gaze finding me. "ANA!" Now everyone was looking at me. I turned around, cleared my throat and raised my hand as a greeting.

"Princess, we didn't see you!"

"I know," I told the guy, punching him slightly in the shoulder.

The oxygen was pulled out of my lungs when I was in Dino's crushing hug, his face in the crook of my neck.

"We were on the phone yesterday..." I managed to croak, not fighting back.

"I know, but the phone is not the same!" I took deep breaths when he finally let go of me. "Anyway guys, I'm good and I'll see you tomorrow! I'm staying at the Vongola's for the night." I widened my eyes and stared at the men leaving.

"Don't...don't you want to keep at least one?" Dino looked at me sheepishly.

"Why? We're staying here tonight. You know Tsuna already, don't you? He told me you saved him from some bullies because he reminded you of me." He ruffled my hair under my hat. "I'm glad you did it Ana."

"What can I say, you keep saying innocent people shouldn't be involved and all that shit..." I muttered between gritted teeth. He laughed, put his arm around my shoulders and walked me inside the house, where Tsunayoshi and Reborn were.

Fuck.

Dino's clumsiness would be revealed as his men were not here anymore. I didn't want that to happen, even if it was just the Sawadas. In a way, it was my brother making a fool of himself in front of my Boss' family!

I would spend the night apologizing!

"Hey," I greeted them, basically sulking, my head down, Dino's arm on it.

"Hey...senpai..."

Later, during dinner, Nana was very happy my brother was there, said brother saying to Tsunayoshi they were sworn brothers or something like that because they were trained by Reborn, that by extension I was also on the team. I sighed, not having the strength to say 'no'. Eating my food was enough, especially with Reborn smirking smugly at me being embarrassed by the mess Dino was making while eating. I shot him a quick look.

"Okay that's it!" I screamed, getting up and slamming my hands on the table.

"Ana?" Dino called me with wide eyes. He tensed when I glared at him.

Without a word, I grabbed a napkin, put a hand behind his head to keep him from moving and wiped his mouth. He tried to speak, but I was more focused on the rice falling on his laps.

"How many times have I told you to eat properly!? We're invited, don't make a mess, Dad didn't raise us like that!" Tsunayoshi and the rest of the table, apart from Reborn who kept eating, were stunned. "You're worse than Lambo, and he's five!"

"I'm sorry!" he managed to say after grabbing my wrist to push my hand away.

"Don't say that to me but to the host!" I turned to Nana. "I'm sorry for my brother and the scene I just caused." I bowed and she giggled.

"My, don't worry about it Ana-chan. It's adorable to see you taking care of your brother like that."

"I'm used to acting that way," I whispered, straightening back up.

"Bwahahaha! He was scolded like a kid!" Lambo laughed at my brother, who rubbed the back of his head.

"Lambo, not nice to laugh at people!" I-Pin then scolded him.

"I'm n..." He fell from his chair. For no fucking reason whatsoever. "I...must...resist..."

"Is it often like that?" Tsunayoshi asked Reborn.

"Yes. Bakana realized Dino was a klutz shortly after she was adopted and took the responsibility to deal with it, be it at school or in public settings. It's a lot of work."

"I have to admit she had my back all the time when we were at school," Dino admitted with a small smile and I sighed.

"Rather that than you getting flattened by a tree that _some__how_ was falling on you."

"Hiiiie what!?"

"Anyway Dino, where's Enzio?" He blinked at me in confusion. "I need to make sure you didn't let him escape."

"Dino's pet turtle," I heard Reborn saiy, probably to Tsunayoshi. I stared harshly at my brother who was looking for Enzio, and frowned when he paled drastically, his hands searching faster. I wanted to shoot myself in the head.

"He...hehehe..." he started laughing nervously. I spun around. First target, the bathroom, it was the most dangerous room with Enzio roaming around.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! DINO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND DEAL WITH YOUR TURTLE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I slid under his arm when they arrived and went to his coat. I heard Tsunayoshi yell in pain, I sighed knowing fully well he was whipped by my brother, and grabbed his checkbook. Nana was staring in wonder toward the bathroom. I wrote a check, leaving the space where you wrote the amount of money empty, forged Dino's signature and gave it to her. "Please use it for the repairs, and I deeply apologize for my brother." She patted me on the shoulder, me not tensing.

"That's okay, don't worry too much about it."

He came back, apologized, and I watched him, with Reborn and Tsunayoshi, drying off Enzio with a hairdryer in Tsunayoshi's room. I decided not to comment on the leather armchair.

"It's funny though, senpai was acting a lot like the older sibling." Dino chuckled, clearly embarrassed, at Tsunayoshi's comment, and I puffed my chest, my arms crossed on it as Reborn was sitting on my laps, sipping on a glass of orange juice.

"Dino usually acts like it, three-quarter of the times, but once his men are not around he goes back to being a klutz. As his little sister, it's my responsibility to deal with it."

"Ana, you're making me sound like a burden you know..." I glared at him.

"Come on, when it's at home I don't do anything, but you do remember the man paying me owns this house, right?" He widened his eyes. "I fucking knew it."

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you!" he yelled, trying to hug me around the waist, as I was sitting on Tsunayoshi's bed, but Reborn took Leon and aimed it at my brother.

"The spot is taken Pipsqueak Dino." He sighed.

"Fine, fine..."

I ended up sleeping between Tsunayoshi and Dino, Reborn above us. I was wearing my brother's clothes to sleep and didn't mind it at all. The Vongola was deep asleep when Reborn jumped between my brother and I, and we both sat up.

"I came to report something to you." Dino's eyes found mine. "Especially you."

"What is it?"

"It seems like Xanxus is back in the VARIA." I widened my eyes. "And...I'm not sure yet about that, but apparently he wants to have a 'talk' with Federico's Cloud Guardian." I plopped down in my pillow, hugging the bedcover closer to me.

"I'm...not _ready_ for that shit, especially if he wants to talk about Federico!" I hissed quietly, not wanting to wake Tsunayoshi up. "I...shit, that's why Superbi panicked..."

"What? When did you see Squalo?"

"When I was out before seeing her. At some point he got a phone call and panicked before asking for my number." He opened his mouth but I kept on rambling. "He doesn't even know shit about me when I'm his Boss' sister and he knows me! He asked me how school was! He thinks I'm a Cavallone!"

"It could actually be beneficial to us later on if Squalo thinks you're still in Italy with Dino," Reborn interrupted me. I curled up on my futon. "That aside, I doubt Nono would just let Xanxus find you, and even if he somehow got in contact with you, your relationship would be kept a secret or it would reveal the truth about Xanxus' origins."

"But won't people suspect something's weird with Tsunayoshi being the heir?" Reborn shrugged in the dark.

"Who knows?"

"Wait, Squalo knows about you!?" Dino asked loudly. I froze, like him, and we shot Tsunayoshi a look, sighing in relief when he turned around, hugging his pillow against him, mumbling Kyoko's name.

"Federico implied it when he told me about Xanxus, and his behavior was making it obvious. Also...at Dad's funerals he came to my room and asked me if I wanted to know about my origins." Even in the dark, I knew Dino frowned. "What, you asked him to come."

"I never did." I blinked in confusion. "I swear once everything's out, I'm going to have a chat with him." He clicked his tongue. "Broaching such a touchy subject to a little girl who just buried her adoptive father...damn."

"The method is not ideal. More importantly, if he's back, we'll need to talk about when and how you'll approach him Luciana." When Reborn would say my full name, at least for the past few years, it was for serious shit.

"What if approaches me?"

"Unless you are ready, he won't. He left you behind after all." I nodded slowly at Reborn's statement. It was...true but…

I didn't resent him for that, or for what followed. Even if we were siblings, he had a shot at leaving the street. It...I was his baby sister, not his daughter and a baby shouldn't be a kid's responsibility. My mother fucked up, not my brother.

"Don't...say that," I whispered weakly. "You don't know him Reborn."

"In any case, end of discussion. Go to sleep." On this adorable order, Reborn jumped in his bed and I closed my eyes.

Obviously, I didn't stick around the next day and left Dino's mess to be handled by Tsunayoshi.

I almost wanted to call the Ninth to have an explanation.

Almost.

Because the day I would meet Xanxus...maybe not immediately, but I would need to tell him I 'contacted' our dear mother.

Also, wanna hear something funny? Tsunayoshi was shot with ten Dying-Will Bullets, thus getting a weird disease that would reveal his biggest shame. As I was Reborn's 'assistant', he made me dress up like the Grim Reaper with him.

"What a shame! Once Ana-senpai was changing in the girls' changing room and I saw her in her bra by accident! Hibari-san bit me to death after!" I froze.

"My, what a closet pervert you are," Reborn chided him playfully as Tsunayoshi blushed furiously. I took a deep breath, trying not to blush in embarrassment. I pulled off the hood of the robe.

"Alright, it's not funny anymore Reborn, I'm going home." I shot the Sawada a dark glare. "And I hope you fucking die of shame idiot!" I walked away, ignoring his stupid apology.

Funny enough, I crossed path with Kyoya. He stared at me, dressed as the Grim Reaper, carrying a foam scythe, and cocked a quizzical brow at me.

"What, never seen someone dressed in a costume before Halloween!?" I barked at him. He smirked in amusement.

"The baby then?" I lowered my head to sulk.

"Don't remind me!" I ran home, with him chasing me for 'shaming Namimori in such a way'.

* * *

He kept staring at the picture on his desk, still not quite believing his eyes.

His father had refused to tell him anything about the Cloud Guardian, stating the young girl was still recovering for now. As if he fucking cared if the brat was traumatized, he would give her a reason to be traumatized. A Guardian was supposed to die before their Sky, it was a fucking rule and a trash like her would understand. He would make sure of it.

Xanxus took the picture in his right hand, the left one holding an older one, with several folding marks.

Breaking into Federico's old room had been painfully easy, like he remembered it to be. Yet, walking through the hallways of the place he used to live in knowing three certain people would never be here again was painful. In spite of everything, they had been brothers. Although, once in his brother's room, he had frozen at the sight of a picture on the desk.

Federico, the man he remembered his brother talking about all the time and the girl who survived.

The girl whose eyes and hair color matched his. The girl smirking smugly at the camera, a glint of mischief in her eyes as she was pinching Federico's hand.

His eyes traveled to the other picture, where a red-eyed toddler was grinning at a younger version of himself.

Why would Federico take a random girl as a Guardian?

_Because he wanted to keep her close so she didn't disappear again_.

Fuck.

Fuck all of that shit.

Luciana was alive.

His baby sister was alive and had been so fucking close!

Xanxus closed his eyes and leaned his head against his chair.

Luciana was alive.

Luciana had been adopted and taken care of.

Luciana had grown up with a brother that was not him and it was pissing him off.

_She had been so close yet he had not been there to watch her growing up._

She was fifteen now. She was a teenager.

_He didn't even know her_.

Chances of her remembering him were too thin to his liking. Did she even know he existed? Had Federico told her? Who would even know if she knew?

He would not ask the Ninth.

Dropping the pictures on his desk, he grabbed his bottle of whiskey and took a big gulp from it.

Federico and Leo died in front of her.

How much had she seen of the world? Of the Mafia? Had Federico tried to shield her, even just a little, from the cruel reality they lived in?

_Where was she now?_

For the moment, he still had to get back in shape. His Flame still had troubles to appear because of the ice. While he was doing this, he could look for her. She was somewhere. He could not go to the Cavallones directly though, he had to play the right cards.

It would take time. After thirteen years believing her dead, he was not going to lose this chance for a few months.

His sister was alive.

If he had to wait a few more months to get the only person he ever cared about more than himself back, he would wait.

_His Luciana was alive he would not let her vanish into thin air a second time._

* * *

I sneezed and wrapped my thick deep purple wool scarf around my neck. I enjoyed fall the most, and then winter until after the New Year. Then it was annoying.

"Don't sneeze around me," Kyoya told me coldly without a look.

"You come to my place for a patrol when it's cold outside, just wait a few more minutes and I'll blow my nose." I looked at his back. "Seriously, you should have worn a coat."

"Hn."

"Kyoya, you're going to get sick if you walk around like that in the winter." He sped up. "Seriously?"

"Mind your own business."

"I'll call Arro, I swear to God I will!" He turned his death glare to me.

"I'll kill him." I chuckled nervously.

"You...don't mean it right?" He turned his head, looking in front of him.

"Who knows."

"By the way, you noticed the kid?" Or he didn't hear me, or he pretended he didn't. In any case, I sighed and caught up with him. "Are you doing something for Christmas?" He ignored me, again. "You're meaner than usual."

"And you're a lot more talkative," he shot back. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes as I pursed my lips. "It won't make the things you don't want to think about go away." I kicked an invisible rock.

"I know."

"There you are!" Without notice, my back was against a man's chest. "I'm done helping Reborn, so we can hang out now!"

"I'm...doing something right now Dino." He turned me around, his hands on my shoulders.

"You're just walking!" I sighed, and tensed at the dark aura behind me. "Hum? Are you one of my sister's friend?" Geez, I could hear the happiness in his voice when he said 'sister's friend'. Was it that shocking?

"Honestly he sees me more as a rival he has to beat one day than a friend I think..." I mumbled to myself before peeking at him above my shoulder. "Are we friends?"

"Hn. I'll bite the stupid Italian blond to death." Good, what a way to avoid the question.

Dino pushed me to the side, taking his whip, and I looked around.

None of his men were there.

Oh shit...Kyoya would win this…

"Wait guys, plea..." Kyoya ran at my brother, tonfas in hands. Dino tried, emphasis on the 'tried', to stop him, but the whip was by some weird tricks of the nature wrapped around my hand. It threw me in Kyoya, who didn't see it coming.

I fell on him.

Really on him.

I mean, we were pretty much kissing after all, wide eyes staring at each other.

"I...oh no, you're not getting my sister!" I heard Dino yelling behind us as I moved my head away. He sat up, me straddling him and we didn't look at each other. "An..." As one, we jumped on our feet and ran after him, Dino screaming in fear knowing he didn't have a chance to get out of this situation in one piece, with two angry teenagers after his life. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

"You're dead!" I screamed at him, my whole face red like a tomato.

We ran after him, who miraculously didn't fall, and even ran past Tsunayoshi and his friends. Obviously, he fell at some point, and we took care of him.

After that, I carefully avoided my first kiss.

"Your brother's clumsiness knows no limit Miss." I plopped down in the couch next to Alaric, still drawing in his notebook. I tried to get a glimpse of it, but he turned his body enough so that I couldn't.

"Do you want to spend New Years Eve with us?" He stopped and golden eyes were locked into mines.

"Have you told Don Cavallone we were in contact?" I blinked once, then twice, and facepalmed.

"...no?"

"You should tell him."

"But he'll freak out!"

"Better that than him screaming at you like he will the day he discovers about the Nishimuras." I hunched my shoulders. He knew where to hit to hurt.

"How's CEDEF?"

"I'm being monitored and ordered to control anyone related to the Mafia entering this town, even just barely." He put his notebook down and grabbed his cup of coffee. "No one tried to kill me."

"Yet."

"Fon managed to send powerful people here, and Reborn's reputation is working. He told me so himself."

"He came?" Alaric smiled faintly.

"He was bound to discover it one day anyway." I pursed my lips.

"As long as I'm in Namimori, near Tsunayoshi and Reborn, I should be safe, right?" He nodded quickly, without the shadow of a doubt.

"I am locked in this town as well Miss, I can't relax properly if I don't know your whereabouts."

"I know I know..." I sighed.

New Year came quickly. Arro decided to come, and it was just the three of us in my apartment. Until Arro let it slip he had came a few months ago, and for what.

"The Nishimuras!" Dino screamed at me. "You...you were their target and didn't tell me about it!? Luciana, I can try to understand you would not tell me about Alaric being back in your life, even if it pisses me off, but they're the most powerful group of yakuzas in Japan and are known in the entire continent of Asia and you stayed quiet about it!?"

"Fon came, and I told Iemitsu! I followed the instructions I received when I joined the CEDEF!"

"There's more to it! There's more, otherwise you'd have told Iemitsu sooner! I'm not stupid, you're not stupid, the moment you realized the gravity of the situation you would have called him and you didn't!" Dino was angrier I had ever seen him be. I averted my eyes. "I'm right, ain't I?" he spat bitterly, his face twisted in anger and disappointment. "You can...Luciana, you can tell me anything."

"I can't tell you that." For a second, I thought he flinched. Then, he screamed at me again. Arro was in my room and was probably more than uncomfortable because of us.

I could only stare at my brother, yelling at me for being unconscious, for having acted stupidly, for thinking I could have handled this myself, for being selfish.

"Selfish?" I repeated quietly, Dino stopping ranting.

"Yeah, selfish!"

"How can you call me 'selfish'?" I asked him coldly, my gaze now icy. In the split of a second, it was burning in fury. "You fucking moron! You wanna know why I didn't tell you!? Because even if you're my brother, you're also the Boss of five thousand men! I am a part of another organization. So please, _excuse me_ for knowing fully well you would have dropped your responsibilities for helping me and left them on their own! Sorry for trying to make your life less complicated by dealing with my problems on my own and asking for help, _even if it's not to you_!" I was out of breath. Shit, asthma triggered by emotional…

I grabbed my inhalator and took deep breaths from it.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I glared at him, who glared back. "I'm the oldest here, I'm the one who's been a Boss for years, if someone knows how to deal with a Family it's me and not you! When did you start seeing me more as a Mafia Boss than your brother!?"

"Probably when I was basically forced to hear people saying what a good Boss you were when I was Federico's Cloud Guardian whereas you barely had the time for me!" I took other breaths as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Wh...what? Where does that come from?"

"We were closer when Dad was alive and we both fucking know it! It's...It's..." I took other breaths, but my inhalator ran out of medicine. I fell on my knees, one hand on my chest. "I...I..."

"Shit, Arro!" My best friend ran out of the room as Dino was next to me in an instant. My brother threw his phone at him. "Call Romario, tell him to join us at the hospital!" With no shoes or coat on, he picked me up bridal style and ran to the hospital, me desperately trying to breath. I tried to do the same thing as last time, but I couldn't figure out how to do it, how I managed to do it before.

The only thing I knew was I couldn't breath, that my throat was like closed, like someone was squishing all of the air out of my lungs. I thought I was going to die for a second and started weeping like a fucking baby.

It made him run faster.

As we reached the hospital, Dino said stuff to a nurse and I was taken away, an oxygen mask on my mouth but I couldn't process what was said around me. My eyes were locked in my brother's, his hand holding mine so tightly it could break, until I was rushed in a room. My eyes widened in fear.

They noticed it, because a second after I was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"God, you scared us Lulu." I looked down, Arro sighing above me. "Dino was panicked and completely ignores everyone. Apparently Sawada tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but failed."

"No way," I replied sarcastically. I sat up. "Fuck, I can't even have a fight with my brother without going to the hospital."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly, looking at his hands on his thighs.

"Don't Arro, you're not the one who lied to Dino for months." I looked outside. Small snowflakes were falling on Namimori. Everything looked...so peaceful. "I had it coming. Shit, what a bad way to change years."

"I couldn't have said better." Arro and I looked at the door, where Reborn was. He walked to the bed and jumped on it. "The idiot wouldn't stop saying it was his fault."

"Tell me you kicked him." He smirked.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" I snickered a little, before coughing. "Shamal made sure you'd have at least five inhalators at the same time now." I laid back down in my pillow.

"I'm so sick of this," I muttered to myself. I was tired of the hospital. Reborn patted my knee.

"You've got to hang on Luciana." How long would I be able to do so?

Maybe I should have died on the Estraneos' table after all.

"Reborn, she's..." Arro tried as Reborn kicked me in the knee.

"Shut up Bakarro." Hey, that was new. "And you Bakana, don't start thinking things like this, understood? You already got into a fight with Dino, you don't want to get in a bigger one."

"Yeah, yeah...just...could one of you tell him to come?" Arro left immediately.

"Do you regret not telling us now?"

"No." Reborn just looked at me with these big black eyes of his. "I have to learn how to fight my own battles, alone. Dino's mad, sure, and maybe my reasons were not all that great, but he won't always be here to help when I'm in trouble. I have to..." His eyes were hidden by his hat.

"Well," he started, raising his head to look at me, a small smile on his lips, "I can't blame you for not wanting to be a burden, but you know how your brother is." I returned his smile, my eyes softer.

"I know."

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	17. The calm before the storm

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

Dino apologized. I apologized. I left the hospital and almost had to put my brother in the plane to make him leave the country and stop mothering me so much. Right now, the school was closed because it was the weekend and Arro was still in Japan. It meant I was watching him and Takeshi playing baseball in the cold with Tsunayoshi.

"Is Arro-san a Vongola?"

"No, he's from another Family, but we're on good terms."

"It's funny though." I looked at Tsunayoshi in wonder. "When I first talked to you, you had an Italian accent. It's still here sometimes. But Arro-san is Italian too but his accent is different."

"He left Italy for America when he was nine. He lost his Italian accent a long time ago as he never speaks Italian there. I mean...him and I don't even talk in Italian when we're alone, or with Dino, it's in English. Arro has the Italian vocabulary of a ten-year-old and is..." I dodged a high-speed ball by a millimeter. "You fucker!" Arro grinned in anger at me, walking to us as Tsunayoshi went to pick up the ball.

"Sorry Lulu, did I interrupt an _important_ conversation?" I puffed my cheeks and turned my head on the side. His fingers pressed on my cheeks. "My, Lulu what big cheeks you have!"

"It's to better spit you out my child." He laughed and accepted the ball, going back to the baseball field.

"How did you two even become friends?"

"He tried to kill me, then I almost died and he helped saving me." He gaped at me, eyes wide in horror. I waved him off. "It was a misunderstanding I will not explain."

I went to the zoo when Reborn told me to, but carefully avoided the explosions and shit like that. The baby animals were cute. Although, I did help them to get all of the animals back, knowing that if Kyoya knew I was around and didn't do anything he would bite me to death.

Talking about the jerk by the way! I stopped avoided him when he came to the hospital to hit me with his tonfa, obviously not bothered by the fact we kissed. It made me realize I was acting like some teenage girl who couldn't handle her crush! Even if I was a teenage girl, I had no crush whatsoever on that moron and, even if it sometimes happened I was still embarrassed by the kiss, it was more Dino's clumsiness I was embarrassed of.

And, looking on the bright side, how many people could say they kissed Hibari Kyoya and survived?

I didn't care though.

No matter how many times Reborn showed me the picture he took by the some weird means, I didn't care! Arro though, who also saw the picture? He cared.

It was a great way to piss off Kyoya, who was trying to kick him out of town. My best friend would not leave until he got a call from his Boss though.

"You cheated on me my love!" he kept whining, fake tears in his blue eyes. "Hibari, I thought we had something special!"

"Your blood on my tonfas is nothing special, Termite." Arro wiped a tear from his eye, but his katana was in his hand.

"But my heart is broken! I know Lulu is pretty, smart, and can be funny at times, but don't I count just a little?" He dodged the blow, said blow destroying half the rock. "See the rock? It's my heart right now!" I sighed, grabbed my bag and left. They were at Kyoya's they would be okay.

I raised my head. It was not snowing anymore, the sky was sunny but it was freezing cold. I took my phone when it vibrated. A text from my brother, saying they were at school.

Should I be worried my adult brother was with a bunch of teenagers in a middle-school when said school was closed for the day?

In any case, it was chaos when I got there. Enzio was falling on people, Tsunayoshi was panicking and I hesitated joining Reborn in drinking tea. My eyes spotted a huge snowball from where two heads were poking out though, so I went to them and sighed at Dino's grin.

"Get us out of here?"

"I'll get Takeshi out because I have a feeling he's the victim here."

"Ana!" Dino whined as I helped Takeshi. The snow was very solid. I took a deep breath and focused my Flame on the palm of my hand, not enough to be seen by the naked eye though, and hit the snow above Takeshi with the palm of my hand.

The Flame of Wrath had a huge destructive power, we all knew that. I could gather any quantity I wanted thanks to years of training under Fon, enough to destroy a wall or just melt a small lock. Sometimes it still touched too much, but never to the point where I would fail to control my flame.

Of course, I could also send enough flame inside of the human body to destroy one organ or multiple.

In all honesty, as I was supposed to be careful on my use of flames, this was perfect for me.

All of this to say, I melted the snow without killing them. I turned my head to look at the mess, leaving these two getting up, when I saw my best friend running toward us, a bleeding forehead and a grin on his lips. He climbed up the stairs in a flash, followed by an angry Kyoya with a busted bleeding lip. He stopped and stared at us at the bottom of the stairs. Dino gulped.

"His men aren't here, don't waste your time," I told Kyoya in a deadpan. Dino protested but slipped and fell. On this note, Kyoya went back to chasing Arro as I looked down at my brother, my hands on my hips. "Have you been having fun?"

"I invited you!" I looked around.

"To be a part of that joke? Yeah, no thanks. Tonight we're eating sushis at Takesushi by the way, you're paying."

"HEEHH?"

"If I were to pay it would be the same anyway."

"No it wouldn't you have a salary!"

"But I'm keeping it for safety like you taught me to do," I replied with puffed cheeks, like Reborn would.

"I swear..." Takeshi just laughed at our antics and I shoved my nose in my scarf.

Hell it was too cold for my poor, delicate and weak constitution.

* * *

"_Fuck, wake up brat!" I opened my eyes, groaned and sat in my bed. I looked around._

_Huh? This wasn't my room. I lived alone anyway, where was I? This room was all dark and gloomy and…_

_I got up. Why...wasn't I in control of my own body?_

"_Wak..." I opened the door and glared at Superbi._

_Superbi?_

"_I am up, so shut up!"_

"_Get dressed, the Boss wants to see you." I tensed. It was strange, I felt everything going on in my, her, mind, her feelings, but...it was just not exactly me._

_I went to the bathroom and washed up quickly before getting dressed. The style was...VARIA style, there was no other way to describe it. Leather pants, white dressed shirt with the VARIA symbol on my breast pocket, black leather combat boots and the VARIA jacket I didn't close. There was a gun in the holster around my thigh, but entirely black, not like mine. I tied up my hair in a high ponytail, leaving my bangs on my forehead._

_The hell was going on?_

_I left my room and walked through hallways I didn't even know. Once in front of a huge, intimidating door, I took a deep breath and knocked._

"_Come in Luciana," a deep, hoarse voice told me. I gulped and opened the door, closing it silently behind me. I stood straight as a ramrod in front of the man lazing in the throne like chair, crimson eyes staring coldly at me._

_I caught the file he threw at me._

"_Take the royal trash with you." There were scars on his face. Nono's ice, probably. In any case, my heart was beating wildly in my rib cage._

"_That's all Xanxus?" He sipped on his wine._

"_What else? Get out of my sight now." I did, the desire to slam the door behind me burning my insides. I didn't though, and instead ruffled my hair._

"_What did he want?" Superbi asked me near the staircase._

"_Mission with Belphegor." I stopped next to him and shot him a helpless look. "What have I done? He's cold to me since he came back, he...made me join the VARIA so that I was not a freeloader and he hasn't even called me 'Ann'' once! I..." Superbi stared harshly at the ground, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets._

"_Maybe he wants his eight-year-old sister and not the fifteen-year-old one."_

"_It's been seven years, I had to grow up!" He patted my hair._

"_I'm not in his head brat, give him some time."_

_'I don't have that luxury,' I thought bitterly._

I woke up in a start, waking up the sleeping Prefect on my lap.

"What's wrong with y..." He didn't finish his sentence because I was breathing heavily and had wide eyes. Wide panicked eyes.

I got up, Kyoya almost falling on the floor and ran outside. I ran up to the roof and leaned on the barrier, taking big gulps of the cold January air.

Fuck, what was that!? What kind of weird dream was that!? I...I didn't even know what the VARIA HQ looked like and seriously hoped it looked nothing like that, or that Xanxus' voice was nothing like that!

Yet, this dream...it seemed so real.

I didn't even dodge the tonfa that landed in my head.

"You disturbed my sleep."

"Then don't choose my lap as a pillow," I grumbled weakly, grabbing my head and my fingers grabbing locks of my hair. Kyoya's gaze was heavy on me. "Just forget it Kyoya."

"Your nose is bleeding," he hissed quietly, putting a tissue on my nose. I frowned and kept it there, removing it for a second to check.

There was blood. I put the tissue back on my nose. I turned to him, ready to talk, but fell to my knees instead, completely exhausted, almost as if...as if I had used too much flames. The world was spinning around me so I sat on my bottom, a hand on my head.

My chin was grabbed firmly between two fingers and my unfocused eyes were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Kyoya clicked his tongue and picked up me to head stiffly to the Reception Room. He almost slammed the door behind him once I was in a couch. When he came back, Shamal was with him with a grave face.

He told me to follow the light with my eyes, I failed at doing it properly.

He checked my heart beat with his stethoscope and my blood pressure, which were both under the regular level.

"What were you doing before you became like this?" he asked, removing the tissue from my nose. It had stopped bleeding.

"Sleeping," Kyoya replied in my place when he saw me unable to formulate proper words.

"Sleeping?" my doctor repeated doubtfully. "You were sleeping?"

"Kyoya was sleeping on my lap, maybe I had an allergic reaction?" I managed to whisper. "You think...my condition?"

"No, it would not cause a flame exhaustion after you slept." Shamal stared at my face for a long time. "Anything unusual about your sleep?"

"I just had...a very realistic dream." He was confused and I knew Kyoya was too.

"A dream?" he mumbled, rubbing his head and messing up his hair. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Don't make me go back to the hospital..." I begged weakly.

"If it comes to it you won't be given a choice." I tried to sit up but failed.

"Damn it."

"You need to go home and rest, but you live alone. Would the Vongola mind if you stayed at his place for a few days?"

"Come on now..." He got up anyway.

"I'll talk to Reborn. You can't even walk." He left the room, knowing Reborn was around somewhere, and Kyoya came closer. A frown was marring his face.

"Is it the Estraneos?" I chuckled weakly.

"Hey...aren't you cute when you're concerned?" He glared and I knew he really wanted to take his weapons. "I...I don't know Kyoya...apart from my asthma and the ankle tattoo...I never had anything..." I was struggling to keep my eyes opened. "I'm gonna sleep a little."

When I woke up, I was in a room with Nana and Reborn next to the bed I was in.

"Hibari carried you here," Reborn told me and I looked at him, dumbfounded. He smirked in return. "Something about how a carnivore should not appear weak to herbivores." Something was pulled from my mouth.

"No fever anymore," Nana said in relief. "We will take care of you until you feel better, Doctor Shamal explained everything to us." She got up. "I'll make you chicken soup." She left the room and Reborn jumped on my chest, right in front of my face.

"What kind of dream was it? Shamal said it was a very bad cold to the Mama." I pursed my lips.

"I...dreamed I was a VARIA officer for some reason." He frowned.

"And?" I gulped.

"If...if Xanxus has scars on his face, one on his left cheek and one on the forehead, then I might be a psychic or some shit like that." Reborn remained silent for a few seconds.

"For now you have to rest." I gave him a thumbs-up.

"Roger that Captain."

I stayed for a little less than a week, with the boys, aka Tsunayoshi, Takeshi, and Hayato because he just had to follow them, visiting. Kyoya did too, once. When I went down and called him 'Kyo-chan', he left, deeming I was as annoying as before and therefore fine.

"So...what's the emergency?" I asked Tetsuya, removing my coat, scarf, hat, gloves and shoes once at Kyoya's. I didn't like to be sick, sometimes fever could make...my illusions go a little wild. Dino may have seen me with a split skull by accident once.

I never watched a horror movie while being sick ever since.

"He's sick. He couldn't walk straight this morning and fell," he explained to me worriedly. Kyoya just did not get sick. "I thought he might listen to you." I scoffed.

"I can tell him 'I told you so' after I told him to wear a coat but I have a feeling I would regret it in the future." I climbed the stairs and didn't even knock on his door. The blinds were still closed and there was a...silhouette in the bed, tangled in the sheets. "Well, hello there Kyo-chan." A groan and a hand came out of the cover, with a tonfa. It pathetically fell to the floor though.

Wow.

It was worse than expected.

I carefully inched closer to the bed and removed the sheets from the top. Kyoya was clearly frowning, glaring at me, but the sweat and red cheeks were breaking with the usual threat he was.

"Leave." I didn't answer, instead putting my hand on his forehead, then his cheek. He tried to remove it, so I pinched his cheek in response, which made him wince.

"You're really not threatening right now. If me pinching you hurts, you might have the flu." He coughed a little.

"I have the flu, I know that..." he croaked out in a hoarse voice. I went to the bathroom quickly and came back with a bowl of water, a towel and a thermometer. I put it in his mouth, against his will as I maintained it there.

"Shit Kyoya," I muttered once I pulled it out to read it, "you have a temperature of forty point two Celsius degrees. That's like...more than a hundred Fahrenheit degrees!"

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Tsuna muttered, a plastic bag in his hand. Reborn was on his shoulder.

"Bakana asked Mama a favor, deal with it like a Mafia Boss should."

"But, but..." the future Boss looked at the big, traditional Japanese home in front of them, "I mean, coming to Hibari-san's house!?"

"Hibari is a part of your Family too, it's normal."

"Hibari-san is...he's terrifying! It's..." He stopped when the front gate opened. Luciana was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "Senpai!"

"It is I." She looked down at the plastic bag in his hand. "Oh, thanks for bringing it. You'll thank you mom for me. Come on in." They followed her in the rich looking house and into the kitchen. She put the soup in the microwave and turned to them. "Want something to drink? Tetsuya went to the pharmacy to buy some stuff and Kyoya's sleeping."

"You know your way in this kitchen it seems." She shrugged at Reborn's comment.

"Are you dating Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked her spontaneously. She looked at him, clearly dumbfounded at the sudden question, but Reborn jumped from his shoulder to the table.

"Actually, I am curious too Luciana. What is your relationship with Hibari Kyoya exactly? I heard from Ryohei you already knew him when you arrived in Namimori." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Of course he would say that...we're not dating, it's more like a partnership rival friends type of relationship. I spend a lot of time with him because of the aftermath of the Nishimuras and I was the only challenging person when I came in Japan, so he kept bugging me for fights."

"It doesn't answer a part of the question." She averted her eyes to the window, humidifying her lips. "Hibari doesn't like people but he doesn't mind you being around him so much."

"Well I've met him five years ago Reborn." Reborn frowned and something flashed in his dark eyes whereas Tsuna was lost.

"I see. It would explain a lot then." The microwave beeped.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to make sure Kyoya can walk so that I can take him to the hospital. I'm not his fucking personal nurse." They nodded and started leaving. "By the way Reborn. That thing you wanna do? Don't count on me, especially knowing none of this men will be around."

Tsuna felt a shiver ran down his spine at Reborn's smirk.

He had a bad feeling about what Luciana had turned down.

* * *

"It's way faster than me taking care of you," I noted, sitting next to Kyoya's bed at the hospital. "It's almost...as if professionals were taking care of you!"

"Shut up, will you?" I shot a quick look at the boys on the floor, quietly whimpering in pain.

"And them?"

He didn't answer, settling for sitting on the bed, feet on the floor and book in hands, his back to me. I stuck my tongue at him when the door opened, revealing Tsunayoshi.

"Hibari-san!?"

"Yo," Kyoya replied, raising his head.

"What are you doing here!? Did your flu get worse!?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure it was healing correctly." I slightly gaped at the lie. _I_ was the one bugging him to go to the hospital because the flu lasted for quite a while. I stood up, grabbed my bag and started to leave.

"Hiiiee senpai!? I didn't see you!" I stopped and gave him a pointed look. Between him and Kyoya I swear…I pointed my thumb at the jerk behind me.

"He's impossible to live with, good luck."

Later that day, I heard it had not ended in a good way.

No surprise here.

Valentine's Day came quickly. It was very annoying. The worst was how some first-years, girls in love with Hayato but mostly Takeshi, came at me and threatened me to make my life a living-hell if I had some sort of romantic feelings toward them.

I laughed and left. Seriously, they were babies!

Once school was over, I went to my locker. A letter fell to the floor as I grabbed shoes.

"A secret admirer senpai?" I looked up, the letter in my hand, and shrugged at Takeshi.

"Maybe someone is not scared of my frightening reputation or friendship with Kyoya." Once I had put my shoes on, I closed my locker and zipped up my coat, slipping the letter in my bag. "How did your day go? Chocolate overdose?" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head as we left the building.

"I left some in my desk, I couldn't bring all of them home! By the way, have you seen Tsuna?" I shook my head. "He left in a hurry in class, in his underwear." I sighed. It was Reborn. This had Reborn all over it. "I'm going to his place, wanna come?"

"No thanks, I have plans with Kyoya." His smile felt forced.

"You...do you guys have a date?" I gave him a strange look and laughed.

"Hell no! I go to my place to change clothes and then it's patrolling the town until the evening for you-know-what. And...I have a letter to read." I made a turn. "And be careful of Bianchi's cooking!"

Needless to say that patrolling on Valentine's Day was annoying. Everyone was all lovey-dovey and old people were whispering about us. It was…

I looked down, seeing I-Pin running away behind Kyoya, who had been a little behind me. My eyes went to the widest possible when he turned back to me, a gentle smile on his face. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was hallucinating, but no, Kyoya was smiling at the box of chocolates in his hand.

"You have a heart!" He ignored my comment and walked past me. "We're on the same level now, I got a love letter in my locker!"

"Have you read it?"

"Not yet but..."

"Then how can you know it's a love letter?" he asked me, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"It's the day for that! I'll read it right away!" The letter was barely out of the envelope that he stole it from me, reading it without a care in the world. He even stopped walking, his free hand on my face to keep me from getting closer.

He frowned, his smile gone. Too bad, it was quite a gorgeous sight a Hibari Kyoya smiling.

"Humph, such herbivorous feelings..." I brightened up, a grin on my face.

"It _is_ a love letter then! Is it signed!?"

I didn't get an answer as there was ruckus near-by. I went to deal with it and forgot about the letter until I got home. I cursed Kyoya out loud.

He never gave it back to me.

* * *

I woke up with a start, my TV still playing, my black blanket still on me. Someone was ringing at my apartment repeatedly. I got up, my blanket wrapped around me like a cocoon.

"Coming..." I grumbled to myself. I grabbed the phone harshly. "What?" I barked.

"_Sen...senpai is it a bad time?_" I let him in with a groan. I went back in my couch as Tsunayoshi appeared in my apartment, with Reborn, his two loyal friends and…

"Fuuta?" He grinned and ran at me with his book against his chest. He put his book on my coffee table and made his way against my side under the blanket, snuggling against my arm. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked Tsuna-nii for help!" I frowned.

"People were following you again?" He nodded, I sighed and looked at Tsunayoshi. "Thanks for helping him."

"How do you know him?"

"I helped him too, a few years back, on a mission." I was still sore from Reborn's training this morning, and tired, so they better leave and fast. Tsunayoshi must have understood that because he hurried them to leave, telling me he was leaving Fuuta in my care.

"Fuuta, would you do me a favor? It's...quite a big one actually, and personal."

"What is it?"

"I'd need a ranking." Under his expecting hazelnut gaze, I continued. "About Vendicare." He widened his eyes and nodded slowly, gulping. "I need to know what would get me in there."

Mukuro had just given me a sign he was alive in my dreams and wanted to get out soon, pretty soon.

Damn, I was diving straight into troubles for that guy.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	18. Jailbreak

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Reborn," I asked my dear tutor once we were done training for the day. I had been shooting moving targets, several at a time by multiplying my bullets thanks to the Cloud attribute. "There is no chance the Ninth would ask me to be Tsunayoshi's Mist Guardian because we can't find any, right?" He stroked Leon in thought.

"Who knows? You also have elements of your own, Federico could have you as a Guardian because he was experienced, but I doubt Tsuna would know how to handle you. However, you have a powerful Mist, so it would be like a chain." I sighed, checking how many bullets I still had. Three. "How many this time?"

"Three."

"It's getting better." We made our way back to Namimori. When we were nearing Tsunayoshi's house, my heart was beating quickly in my rib cage. Reborn, who was walking on a wall separating the yards from the street turned his head to me. "Why the stress Luciana?"

"I just...I need to go to Chicago. In the week. It won't be long, but I need to go for..."

"Verde's tests?" he interrupted me rudely. "Fon should come with you."

"I know what to do now, I will be fine." Verde was a good alibi. "It's okay if I leave Namimori then?"

"Is Iemitsu aware?" I nodded quickly and Reborn seemed to believe my lie, my guts twisting in my stomach. A voice in the back of my head kept calling me a 'liar'. "Fine then, if it's just for a short while." It took a while for Reborn to accept the fact I had allowed Verde to use my flame. To him, it was a stupid idea that would come back to bite me in the ass. He didn't phrase it that way, but the meaning was there. "Are you alright Bakana? You've been acting strange for the past few days." I shot him a surprised look, crossing my fingers in the pockets of my jacket.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Dino is here if you need to talk, don't forget that." I watched him enter the Sawada household, Lambo's annoying voice coming from inside, before going home.

It was the problem. Dino would be here, and try to keep me from…

Fuck, I was about to cause a jailbreak at the Vindice prison to free an Estraneo test subject, sure, but who was also a murderer.

I smirked bitterly. I was a murderer too. That day, when I escaped the Estraneos with Mukuro, when I awakened my flame...Mukuro wasn't the biggest reason for the massacre that happened. For the second lab yeah, but not the first.

I was. I killed in the worst way possible as many people as I could, my whole body consumed by pure anger and fury, my flame flying around.

I had never been as angry in my life as I had been that day.

Once I was home, I packed a bag as fast as I could and dialed Min-Jae's number. I asked Fuuta what I risked for doing what I was about to do and how to protect anyone helping me from the Vindice.

Delete all proofs and I would end up in jail the moment Mukuro was sent back, if he were. I could also be sent in jail if they discovered I was helping him.

There was no happy ending. I would go to jail for freeing Mukuro, I knew it, yet I had no second thought about doing it. I just wanted Dino and Iemitsu free of charge concerning me. I didn't want Min-Jae to face charges for helping me. He owed me a favor, and the Vindice knew what that meant in the Mafia, even if said favor was used to fuck up their whole security system.

"_I will create a bank account, a Korean one, on which you'll transfer some money. Just say you owed me a certain amount for a favor if someone asks._"

"You think it will be enough?"

"_Yeah, leave it to me, just __do your thing and I'll do the rest._"

"Thanks." I hung up and dialed another number. A sleepy voice answered. "Arro? I need you to do me a huge favor, no questions asked."

"_What...Lulu, is there something wro..._"

"No question asked!" I cut him off. He stopped talking immediately. "I need you to...if someone asks, I'm with you in Chicago because Verde needed me."

"_Luciana, I don't..._"

"Arroganza, I'm your Sky and this is an order!" I snapped, breathing heavily. There was nothing for a few seconds.

"_Understood._"

"Thank you." I hung up and plopped down in my couch. I searched in my jean pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I bought it without thinking and had not opened it yet. I torn the plastic off and took one, putting it between my lips. I lighted my flame but didn't light the cigarette.

I had never smoked in my life. I had asthma. It was a terrible, terrible combination.

Yet, I lit up the cigarette, coughing like never before in my life.

I smoked nonetheless.

I needed it.

No matter what, no matter what Mukuro would do once free, I would lose everything I had in my life the moment...I would lose everybody's trust, my place in CEDEF, Dino might just disown me, I would shame my tutors, I would lose everything but...but they all saw me as an Estraneo freak. I knew Dino didn't, but I was adopted because of that.

It was all I was. Not a human being, not a subordinate...everything I had was because I was a guinea pig with a powerful flame who had to be kept in line. The Giegue, the Estraneos...my blood family...it was the reason they kept harassing me…

It was all I was.

All I would ever be.

And the only person who could understand that feeling had protected me against a certain death and was now rotting in jail for taking his revenge on a world which spat on him, on us, and pretended we did not exist.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

Dino would never forgive me, but it was okay.

I would be sent in Vendicare and die a dog's death there. It was okay.

At least no one would try to abduct me there.

* * *

I stared at Dino's text. He was telling me to have fun with Arro, and not go in clubs or stuff like that. I snorted.

"We have reached the train station of Trento, two-minute stop," the train guy announced. I took my bags, one of them with Federico's letters I grabbed last time I was home, and got off the train. Trento was a city in the Alps. The Vindice prison was in the Alps, not far from there.

As for why I had the letters? Once out, I would force Mukuro to go to the VARIA HQ and I'd drop that in Xanxus' office, without being seen. For now, I would leave them in my hotel room.

As expected, finding the ride Min-Jae indicated me was easy, and I was left, walking up the mountains and in the wind. I stopped when I spotted a black door in a rock. I knelt in the grass and pulled goggles from my bag to put them on my eyes, goggles similar to Lal's.

"_Well, that's exciting! I see everything!_"

"Don't get too excited," I reminded the Korean coldly, looking around to see an entrance.

"_Vendicare i__s__ an underground prison with levels deeper and deeper in the ground. I'd say there should be air ducts just beneath the ground of the entrance._" I turned my head this way and screens appeared out of nowhere on the goggles. "_Bingo!_"

"Hey, calm down with the screens you create on your computer, I see them right in front of my eyes." He giggled and apologized.

Shaking my head, I went down a level.

"_Okay, see that rock in front of you? Go check it out._" I did, avoiding the cameras. A grating was there. Hopefully, I had all the stuff the CEDEF gave me to infiltrate. Carefully, I took out the nails and put the grating away. Then, I went in, pressing my hands and feet against the walls to control my fall.

And I crawled.

Again.

And again.

"_Stop!_" I did, just before a grating leading to a hallway. I shot a quick look through the bars to see a Vindice walking. They...I shivered. They were not human, there was no way they were human. "_Give me a sec...okay, I'm in the security system, one click and all of the cells are unlocked. It will be u__p to__ you to lead your friend out__side__. I'd say you'll have five minutes until they get the control of their prison back. I'll make the biggest mess I can. At my signal._"

I waited and barely a minute later, I was landing in the hallway. I ran along the cells, which were opening so I hid in an illusion, and stopped at the number 123. I opened the door and dodged a punch.

"Oya, my apologies Ana." The huge guy stopped his movement and I undid my illusion. Coming out of the darkness of the corner of the cell was a skinny, dirty but smirking Mukuro.

"Still a pineapple I see," I greeted him. He twitched. "Let's leave this..."

"Mukuro-sama!" I shot a look at the two new guys. The blond one pointed a finger at me. "Who are you byon!? What do..."

"Calm down Ken, she's a friend." He walked between us. "She's like us." I froze, like them. Estraneos too then.

"Is she the girl you were talking about?" Mukuro nodded with his signature laugh.

"Not that I want to interrupt or anything, but you didn't tell me about other people. We have four minutes left, so we're leaving. Now."

"We're following you Ana." Needless to say, once my illusions were back to change my appearance into a regular prisoner, it was hard for them to keep track of me among the other prisoners, but they managed. The guards were busy catching people.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly when a beeping sound rang in my ears. I sped up, knowing fully well they were struggling to follow me, and stopped in front of door. Door that was supposed to still be opened.

"_Wait, I'll see..._"

"There's no time for that," I replied, attracting three surprised look. Two, Mukuro knew fully well I wasn't acting alone. I clicked my tongue and pulled a bullet from my pocket.

The bullet Verde made me months ago.

Well, might as well try this. I emptied my gun and put the bullet in it.

"Get back," I ordered them, my gun drinking my flames. I shot, the wall exploding in a thousand pieces and the power of the shot making me tumble back. I burned off a piece with my flame in its pure form and turned around. "Okay, let's get out of this shit hole." We ran outside, the blond guy snickering in my back at the fact they were outside. I peeked at the huge guy following us above my shoulder.

Huh...strange. Who was he?

The next day, we were in an apartment.

"You're disturbed," Mukuro commented, a cup of warm chocolate in his hands and clean clothes on him in the couch, as his legs were on my lap. I shot him a quick look and went back to reading my magazine. "Kufufu, you feel guilty about lying, don't you?"

"The moment it is known I helped you escape, I'll be on the run and end up in jail one day or another," I replied bitterly, taking a cigarette to light it up. "I'm sorry if the fact I helped you ended my life is making me feel bad."

"I never forced you." I scoffed.

"Mukuro, I didn't go back to the labs because you decided to do one good action in your life. You knew I wouldn't forget it moron." He chuckled.

"It is true, indeed. Let's just say I couldn't leave them brainwashing you any longer." I raised a brow. Brainwash? "Believing the Mafia is good is foolish Luciana, you should know that. Otherwise, why would you keep to yourself the fact your blood family is connected to the Estraneos and everything that comes with it and that they have been after you for so long?" I glared at him and lifted my magazine enough to hide my scowling face. "Did it hit a nerve?"

"Shut it pineapple." He kicked me in the chest. I choked a little, but nothing more. "I have something to ask you. To be honest, you might find it fun and challenging." He raised a brow at me.

"Oya? I am all ear." I grinned at him.

"I need you to help me pay the VARIA HQ a visit!" He stared, blinked and burst into laughter.

"It is a great way to use my powers after so long!" He slapped his hand against my own. "I'm in. Kufufu, it should be more interesting than stealing food from shops." I grinned maniacally.

"We're no longer these brats Mukuro, that's why." He smirked slyly.

"It seems we're not indeed." Then, Chikusa exited the bathroom. Ken came back from the kitchen and the silent one, Lancia Mukuro said, was still there, staring at the wall. We were in an apartment I did not want to know how Mukuro got us in. The latter stood up. "I have some business to take care of with Luciana, stay outside of the Mafia radar."

* * *

"May I know why you want to infiltrate the elite of the Vongola Family assassins?" I snorted, the strap of my bag on my shoulder. Find Xanxus' office, leave the bag and flee. It was easy said like that.

"I want to see if they're as strong as their reputation says they are." He was clearly doubting my words, his mismatched eyes staring into mine, but he let it go.

"I will reinforce your illusions with mine while creating a diversion. Be quick Luciana." I saluted.

"Sir yes sir!"

It had been a decade since the last time I felt Mukuro's illusions on me. Heavy, cold, yet somehow comforting.

"Just like old time," I muttered to myself as I approached the castle. There were traps, mainly hidden in high-level illusions, but Mukuro and my own illusions were helping me seeing them.

Still, it was...I wouldn't say easy, but I was so used to Reborn's tricks, Fon's training and Lal's COMSUBIN regimen that I was expecting more...exciting things. The grunts I saw as I slipped in the castle were not even Flame actives and I avoided the sadly visible movement detector.

It was...it was…

"Ushishi, I feel a peasant~," the blond one with the bangs and Cheschire grin said in front of me. However, he was looking all around him. Hum...might as well see if my brother had good, powerful men at his disposal.

The guy, he had a fucking tiara by the way, threw knives at me, I dodged. Again, and again, until I felt something slicing my arm. I looked down. There was a bleeding cut on my limb, blood dripping on the expensive carpet under my feet.

"Ushishi, the Prince caught the pea..." I didn't let him finish his sentence that a thin coat of Flame of Wrath was covering my hands and I was burning the thin strings attached to the knives. "What?" I slid in front of him.

"Sorry," I whispered huskily and he tensed, feeling my breath in his ear, "I don't have the time to play with you today Prince Charming." He made a move to defend himself but I was in his back and knocked him out.

Surprise always worked against overconfident idiots. Although, I seriously hoped this didn't represent the VARIA Quality I heard about.

And no, Mukuro's illusions strengthening mine had nothing to do in me knocking him out this easily! I will not give him that!

I started walking again and froze on my spot when I spotted a flash of silver running past me. I entered the first room I saw, putting my ear against the door.

"VOOOIII FUCKING TRASH WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! BELPHEGOR YOU WENT TO THE SIGNAL WE HAD SO ANSWER FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Oh Superbi, you might need to give him a magical kiss to wake him up. I went to the window and snickered. Mukuro was creating a shit show with many attacks, but he wouldn't last forever.

I turned around and looked around with a frown.

That room...was…

I widened my eyes in shock. It was the exact replica of the room in my dreams! I gulped loudly. If...if this was the same then…

Once back in the hallway, I carefully walked the same path the me of that dream walked to go to her brother's office. I put a hand on the imposing door once if front of me. Biting my lip, I realized my hand was shaking.

I took a deep breath and entered the room. There was an explosion outside and I hurried, dropping the bag on the desk. I sighed in relief, but it was cut short when I heard the security of a gun being removed. Slowly, like a prey against its predator, I turned around. The sofa was in the dark and he was good at hiding his presence, but there was a man, a bottle of alcohol in hand and his feet on the coffee table, a gun resting on his lap.

Two scarlet eyes were staring straight at me though, even if I was hidden in illusions. Did...did he know?

I instinctively took a step back when he stood up, standing way taller than me or even Dino and came closer. He opened the bag and gave its inside a lazy gaze.

"Fourteen years, you cause a ruckus at my place and I can't even see you?" he asked me idly, frowning at the letter in his hands.

Damn, he knew.

My eyes found two pictures on his desk. One where I was with Federico and Leo, a lump appeared in my throat at that, and one where I was...with him, as a toddler and him as a child. It was old, the paper was damaged from being folded repeatedly.

The atmosphere between us though...was heavy and tense. What...was I supposed to do or say? He was my brother but a stranger. And, even if he looked calm on the surface, his eyes were filled with emotions I didn't want to see right now.

It was awkward.

"I'm sorry,"I whispered and he stopped breathing for a second, contrasting with his menacing looks. "I failed your brother." It seemed to take him by surprise. "He...the last thing Federico did was pushing me off the cliff to save my life. I..."

"Shut up." I did, his cold and deep, hoarse voice slightly scaring me despite all. I shot him a look and widened my eyes at his face. There was a scar on his cheek, and one on his forehead.

"What did that bastard's ice do to you?" I murmured in horror. I hesitated to reach out a hand to his cheek but his eyes suddenly turning to me made me change my mind. I was pretty sure those eyes were the same I had when someone mentioned the Estraneos inhuman experimentation. He looked like a trapped animal, but it was well hidden within his anger. "Sorry." He looked down in thoughts with a frown.

"It's a Thursday," he told me blandly and I blinked, not seeing his point. "You should be in school." I chuckled behind my hand.

"Oh, I've graduated two years ago already, I'm done with that." He raised a brow in surprise. "I...I have to go, my friend won't hold forever against your men." He seemed disappointed at my words and put the letter he had in his hand on his desk.

"I'm guessing Cavallone doesn't know you're here either." I smirked.

"You're right. He'd freak out." He nodded absent-mindlessly. "From the moment I was adopted, I had a roof above my head, a full plate at every meal and warmth when it was cold." Just like that, it seemed some tension was taken off his shoulders. "I'm glad to have seen you, I hope we will see each other properly one day."

"Why wouldn't w..." I didn't hear the end of his sentence that I was in the tree in front of his office window. He stared at where I was and, even if he couldn't see me, I smiled and jumped down.

"It's getting boring Ana," Mukuro welcomed me back, out of breath.

"Only because you're tired." He glared at me and I looked at the ground, where two men wearing VARIA uniforms were passed out. There were scratches on their cheeks. "Did you grow claws?" He blinked silently at me, his trident in his hands. "Oh I see." I still shot them in the head. "It's not you to show mercy though. Scratches won't do anything." He pursed his lips, staring at the puddle of blood growing at our feet. I frowned at the hidden anger in his eyes. "Mukuro?"

"You shouldn't trust what your eyes see." On this note, he turned around and left. I shot one last look at the bodies, the illusions behind me stopping, and I followed.

Did he have a trick in his sleeve I didn't know about?

* * *

"I don't want to know what your plans are, just...stay out of troubles?" Mukuro chuckled before they vanished into thin air. "I'm totally seeing them soon, ain't I?" I muttered to myself. I probably should go back to Japan now.

Being alone in Palermo was not the best thing that happened to me, yet I stayed for a few days. I was afraid to get lost, to miss my flight on my last day but ultimately, I reached the airport.

"Don't worry Arro, my business is done now," I told him as I answered my phone.

"_Do y__ou mind telling me more about __it__?_" I froze, a cold shiver running down my spine.

"Dino?"

"_Yeah._" He didn't sound happy. He didn't sound happy at all. "_Luciana. Where are you?_"

"Where are you? Did you suddenly go to Chicago!? Wh...Where's Arro!?"

"_Home, in Italy, because he freaked out after your call and flew here. What's going on Luciana?_" I cursed Arro under my breath. Fuck him and him being my best friend seeing when I was about to do something big.

"I can't talk right now." I hung up on him.

The entire way back to Japan, I was nervous. I didn't want people to wait for me at the airport. Damn, maybe I should have ran and hid at the VARIA.

Many hours later, I hurried home.

I froze when the first thing I saw was Mukuro. I rubbed my eyes under my glasses.

"What the...Fuuta?" I mumbled, seeing the little boy tied up at Mukuro's feet, eyes wide in terror. I bared my teeth at the illusionist. "Mukuro..." I growled dangerously but he smirked at me.

"Don't resent me Ana, you're not my target." He waved a sheet of paper at me. "However, in the boy's ranking, you're the first who would go to the Vongola Decimo if he's in danger. You'll understand, knowing your skills, I can't let that happen."

"And how, exactly, are you planning to stop me?" I asked, my hand slowly going to the gun at my thigh. His eyes briefly looked at it, but his manipulative smirk remained.

"Kufufu, by doing one of the only things I might feel disgusted by later." I suddenly fell to the floor, my body convulsing because of the electricity running through it. Fuuta had tears in his eyes and Mukuro stood up to inch closer to me. He crouched next to me, ignoring my dark glare on him. "You see, the Estraneos liked to be able to tame their subjects, so we all had a chip implanted in the left forearm. You couldn't have known though." He looked at the small device in his hands. "Don't try to guess where I got that, but I wanted to be cautious about you and...how you are influenced by the Mafia. I have to be in control of my pawns."

"I'm not a pawn asshole!" He put his finger on my lips to shush me.

"You're going to fall asleep. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."

"Mukuro..." I growled as I felt his flames making me fall asleep. "Mu...kuro..."

And nothing.

Stupid Bakana, stupid.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! And Happy New Year!**


	19. Kokuyo Attack

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Where is she?" Tsuna jumped at the cold voice behind him as Reborn looked at Hibari's cold face.

"Who?"

"Bakana hasn't been seen since she left Namimori, and from what Dino told me she got herself into troubles," Reborn told him. Hibari frowned at that.

"Wait, Ana-senpai is in troubles?" Tsuna repeated with worry. She always seemed in control of the situation.

"Let Dino handle it."

"But bad troubles?" Reborn sighed at his student.

"Apparently, enough for Arro not to cover her and go to Dino himself."

"This idiot," Hibari spat under his breath before his phone rang. He picked up as Tsuna sweat dropped.

"The school anthem?"

"It's one of your friend, isn't it?" Tsuna blinked at the prefect in confusion. "Sasagawa Ryohei was attacked."

"What!?"

As Tsuna ran to the hospital, Reborn pursed his lips on his shoulder. The timing was too weird for it to be a coincidence. Luciana left the country to do God knew what and now people were attacked in Namimori, the town she was supposed to be in, the town Tsuna lived in.

Of course it was utter panic in the hospital, even more so when Leon lost its tail.

"Reborn." They turned around, facing a stern looking Alaric. His golden eyes were dead serious and his now short purple hair a mess, as if he had been running around. "There is a problem."

"You mean other than you not being able to do your job?" Reborn hissed back. That man had been Viper's student, he should be able to deal with these people. He should have before it turned like that.

"I would have if there wasn't a powerful illusionist messing with my senses," was the cold response he got.

"Huh...I'm sorry but...illusions?" Tsuna asked shyly, attracting the golden gaze that seemed to look directly in his soul.

"You heard right Decimo." Tsuna cringed. Of course that man was Mafia and knew about him. He addressed Reborn quite casually after all. "Anyway, apart from the attacks on Namirori Middle students, there is a problem with the Miss." Reborn frowned.

"Have you heard anything about her? It's impossible to contact her." Alaric pursed his lips.

"I cannot lie, I am pretty sure her leaving Namimori without stating her purpose has something to do with the attacks, but probably against her will. I went to her apartment. I felt...rests of illusions in the air. Not hers."

"If there is indeed an illusionist who kidnapped her and can mess with you, this situation is worse than I thought."

"Ask Don Cavallone about Rokudo Mukuro, what he knows about him. _Everything_."

"Can't you tell us?" Tsuna asked him quietly, lost at the discussion.

"I can't, it...it falls under the omertà."

"The omertà is the law of silence in our world. If one breaks it by sharing their Family's secrets, they're thrown in the Vindice prison." Tsuna stared at his tutor. The Mafia had actual laws and a prison? "Anyway, I think we have the order of the attacks." Reborn pulled a paper from nowhere.

"A ranking from Ranking Fuuta?" Alaric wondered aloud.

"Of the strongest fighters in Namimori Middle. With no surprise, Bakana ranked first, followed by Hibari, Yamamoto and Gokudera. Kusakabe was the fifth one." The Vongola widened his eyes and pulled the paper from Reborn's hands.

"It means that…" he left in a sprint, dropping the paper on the floor. Paper Alaric picked up.

"That Gokudera is the next one."

"Alaric, you're supposed to watch over this town. Do your job, I have calls to make." On this note, he left.

Alaric found the teenagers quickly, right after the boy who had been involved in the yakuzas fights months ago arrived, slicing the string of a yo-yo. Alaric hid himself in his mist.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, roll sheet 15. You're Ken's prey."

As the first sirens of the police could be heard, Alaric made an illusion of the boy leaving. Said boy was stunned and turned around, the German's hand making his way around his neck.

"Mukuro's dog," he greeted him, the wounded boy going rigid. "I hope for you she's okay." When he tried to free himself, Alaric created an illusion of weighs around his ankles. Only for him though, as he took his hostage to Luciana's apartment with no problem.

It was no surprise, once he threw the boy on the floor, that Reborn appeared out of nowhere.

"There was a massive jail break at Vendicare a few days ago. The security system was hacked into and someone helped some prisoners to escape, including this Rokudo Mukuro." The Arcobaleno gave Alaric a picture. "This boy is Kakimoto Chikusa, one of Mukuro's henchmen." The illusionist stared passively at the picture, at the man between the two teenagers.

Of course Rokudo would not get his picture taken.

"Alaric, did Luciana help them escape the Vindice prison? They're all Estraneo test subjects."

"I don't know, would she do such a thing?" He didn't budge under Reborn's glare and obvious killing intent.

"Iemitsu ordered you to stay and keep this town safe. Tsuna will deal with them. Make him speak."

"I don't think he'll say a lot, he's too wounded to stay conscious." Indeed, Chikusa was passed out on the floor, his blood staining the lilac rug.

"Then why did you take him here?" Alaric shrugged.

"One hostage for one hostage. The Gokudera kid got hurt by the way."

"I see."

* * *

"_Do you really want to hurt me~? Do you really want to make me cry~?_"

"Are you done singing?" Mukuro sighed in my 'cell'. I didn't spare him a look.

"My best friend is a musician, what can I say?"

"Tell me who the Vongola Tenth is."

"Me."

"Kufufu, did I hurt your feelings?"

"You did the same thing these trash did on us. It's a new level of low." He didn't like that because he punched me.

"You'll understand eventually I didn't have a choice!" I glared back at him. Mukuro ran a hand through his indigo hair. "You're angry, but you'll understand." Grabbing one of my arm, he dragged me in the old cinema, throwing me on the floor.

"You're an awful host," I commented idly, frowning at the unconscious Fuuta on the floor. I crawled to him, sat on the floor and put his head on my lap. Running my hand in his hair, I bit the inside of my cheek. Fuuta had done nothing wrong but being born with a certain ability! "What are you going to do to him?" Mukuro raised a brow from the couch, shooting the boy a quick look.

"I've been trying to make him say the name of the Decimo but he has shown an incredible resilience so far."

"You're not going to kill him?"

"What would it give me?" I pursed my lips in thoughts. Despite all, and him being a mass murderer of course, Mukuro had selective criteria when it came to his victims. Fuuta had been dragged along against his will and hurt by the Mafia too, so he wouldn't be killed unless he was a real threat. "You're not even trying to leave this place."

"You'd stop me." Even if I was not restrained and he was just sitting in a used couch! "Even if I were to escape, you made it clear you wanted the Tenth so knowing you, you have started to make yourself known in Namimori. I would just be seen as..."

"A criminal?" he interrupted me rudely. I scoffed.

"It's the Mafia, I am a criminal already. I was going to say a traitor."

"Kufufu, that too."

"Mukuro, why did you leave me behind back then?" He lost his smirk, his eyes now staring harshly in front of him.

"With the flame you have, you were better off in the Mafia than at the Estraneos." I couldn't argue with that.

In the blink of an eye, Mukuro was in my face. I just blinked at him in confusion as he took my chin between two fingers.

"But in the end you ended up in a cage anyway." I averted my eyes to the side, but still caught a glimpse of his smirk back on his lips. "Oya, what do we have here? You managed to beat all of them?"

"Herbivores won't hold me back." I widened my eyes, spinning my head around to see Kyoya at the entrance of the room. His eyes locked briefly in mine and narrowed dangerously. "You'll be bitten to death later on for skipping school." Then, he glared at Mukuro with a fury I had actually never seen in him.

"Oh my, a boyfriend of yours Ana?" Mukuro whispered, moving his lips closer to mine, his eyes fixed on Kyoya.

"He's not my..." Before I could finish my sentence, Kyoya had ran at us and tried to hit Mukuro, only for him to move away. "Boyfriend, he's not my boyfriend!"

"He looks protective."

"He..."

"If you're not planning on fighting then step aside and shut up," Kyoya cut me off.

He ran at Mukuro and they started to exchange blows. It was short though as Kyoya stopped all movements. I frowned. There were illusions of cherry blossoms.

"My, it is quite a disease Trident Shamal gave you." What the...why would Shamal...How could Mukuro even know…? I winced when Mukuro hit Kyoya in the face, hard enough to make him fall on one knee, blood dripping from his mouth.

Shit, if Kyoya was affected by cherry blossoms, it was bad, Mukuro would not hesitate to…

I put Fuuta's head on the floor, moving quietly around the two fighting boys. Or more like Mukuro making fun at beating up Kyoya. If I could just immobilize him…

"Trying something funny on me Ana?" I dropped to the floor, my body convulsing just a few centimeters away from him, who had that fucking device in hands. Kyoya stared at me in anger, but I knew the anger was about the situation and not entirely at me.

He jumped on his feet and attacked the hand holding the device. Mukuro protected his hand, but the thing fell. With a quiet grunt, I managed to take it and put it in my pocket.

Then, I started blacking out at the sound of beating. Mukuro...shocked me way too much…

* * *

"You're not gonna talk huh?" Gokudera spat at Chikusa, who was walking silently with them through Kokuyo. Yamamoto had been trapped by a boy named Ken, but got rid of him easily.

"Reborn, you're sure they kidnapped senpai?" Tsuna asked his tutor.

"She'd be here otherwise."

"Why would they kidnap her? Did she do something that would make them target her?" Yamamoto asked him.

"Who knows. As for Fuuta, knowing his ranking has been used, he most likely is here too."

"Don't touch me!" a feminine voice yelled in front of them.

Luciana was there, trying to get the imposing man to let go of her wrist. Fuuta was on the other side, his head toward the ground.

"Senpai!" Yamamoto yelled. She turned her head to them, ruby eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You took your sweet time!" she barked.

"We've brought that guy!" Gokudera yelled at them, his hand tight around Chikusa's wrist.

"Give these two back to us!" Bianchi added with a frown.

Gokudera made a step forward, like the man. Everything seemed fine until they exchanged the hostages. Fuuta ran straight forward as Luciana threw a punch at Gokudera whereas Chikusa ran away. To get away from the attack, Gokudera used his dynamites, sending him in Tsuna who fell on the ground. When the smoke disappeared, the man was gone and Luciana was unconscious on the ground.

"She's hurt," Bianchi told them, making a step closer.

"Bianchi don't," Reborn ordered her.

"Wh..." As if on cue, Luciana vanished in indigo mist. "That...Reborn, could it..."

"Yes, we are against an illusionist."

"So this wasn't really her," Yamamoto sighed in relief as Gokudera got up, followed by Tsuna, and started to apologize to him.

"Although, Gokudera-kun, if this had been senpai..."

"Please excuse me for interrupting you, but I doubt this would have kill or even hurt her." Tsuna raised his brows and his self-proclaimed right-hand man looked at the spot where the explosion had been. "I heard rumors before I came to Japan, about Haneuma's younger sister. It was about how she was on the Vongola Ninth's radar because of...her talent."

"Huh?" Tsuna winced in pain when Reborn kicked him before jumping on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"This is not the place nor the time to discuss Bakana's skills."

They faced a girl that Bianchi beat. Then there was an old man and two screens appeared, one showing Haru listening to some music, whereas the other one was displaying Kyoko and Hana talking. A hideous man appeared on each screen, threatening the two. The old man asked them to punch Tsuna, which Bianchi did in the end. Then he asked them to stab Tsuna, which the latter decided to do himself.

"_My, my, what do we have here?_"

"Doctor Shamal!?" Tsuna yelled in surprise, the doctor having beaten the man threatening Kyoko and Hana easily.

"Shamal!? Trident Shamal!?" The man, Bird, repeated in shock.

"That pervert did something good," Gokudera admitted with a small smile of relief.

"Hey, don't you forget I have another one!"

"Haru!" Tsuna screamed. "I...I..."

"_This kind of show is terribly distasteful."_ A purple-haired man with golden eyes appeared behind the man, said man stopping. Haru did not notice a thing.

"Wh...that man..."

"Alaric Schlang," Reborn added. Bianchi and Gokudera looked at him with wide eyes.

"Reborn-san, that man really is..."

"Yes, for some reasons he is stuck in Namimori."

"It's that guy who helped back then!" Yamamoto shouted out in recognition.

"And he's Bakana's childhood acquaintance."

"_I am pretty sure children are watching, so I'll make it quick._" The man fell to the ground. "_A small stroke will do the job just fine._"

"How can he give him a stroke!?" Bird asked angrily. Reborn smirked.

"Alaric is an illusionist as well, one trained by one of the best. He seems to be really fond of making illusions inside his enemy's body."

"We...well, you shouldn't underestimate them!" The one on Shamal's screen, who was saying goodbye to the girls, got up, to explode behind the Doctor. "Impossible!" Gokudera slammed his foot in his face.

"Tch, he was pathetic in the end. Let's go Tenth!"

"Fuuta?" They all turned around, seeing Tsuna following the kid. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I...I am sorry Tsuna-nii I...I can't go with you...Goodbye!" He ran in the woods behind them.

"FUUTA!" Tsuna ran after him. The others were about to do so when a girder was thrown at them.

"It seems the big fish came to us," Reborn noted, a serious glint in his eyes.

And from the look of it...he was not like the rest.

* * *

I groaned when I woke up. I rubbed my eyes, my glasses nowhere to be seen, and frowned at the weird feeling on the palm of my hand. I looked at it briefly. There was a cut and dry blood.

"Awake?" I turned my head, inhaling some of the dust on the floor by accident, to look at Reborn. "You're in lots of troubles Luciana, you're aware of that."

"Hum...I figured a long time ago." Bianchi was on the floor, blood around her. What…

Fuuta was unconscious as well and Tsunayoshi was against Mukuro with Dino's old whip.

"That you want it or not, can or not, you are not allowed to join the fight." I pursed my lips. On one hand, it was the perfect opportunity to see if Tsunayoshi was up to Federico's heavy legacy, on the other hand...Mukuro had the potential to be the Mist Guardian...but he was kicking Tsunayoshi's butt.

Reborn went to Tsunayoshi to wake him from the illusion Mukuro used, then dynamites, and Hayato carried by a very bloody, very wounded Kyoya, appeared in the room.

Damn, if he was physically this wounded, what about his pride?

I could only watched in astonishment as Kyoya engaged Mukuro in a fight once again, after dropping Hayato like an old sock, pretend to still be affected by cherry blossoms and then actually beat the crap out of Mukuro. I could fight beyond the human body limits.

Kyoya was probably in terrible pain right now, if barely conscious.

He passed out in the end, and Mukuro shot himself. Bianchi stood up, a bloody gash on her stomach, and she attacked Hayato. With shaking arms, I pulled myself in a sitting position. That...Mukuro fucking shot himself.

Then why...why did I have that feeling he was still here?

I widened my eyes when Tsunayoshi screamed he was possessing Bianchi, then Hayato, and I looked down at my hand in panic. Fuck...he cut my hand open too…

I took the device in my pocket and threw at Reborn, who caught it with ease.

"I'm...I'm fucked..." I whispered, showing him my palm. "If...if I go against...he'll die, Tsunayoshi will...stop me before..."

Then I lost consciousness again, Kyoya standing up and falling almost immediately being the last thing I saw.

* * *

"It's over now."

"Not yet," Tsuna replied, turning around. He knocked unconscious all of Mukuro's puppets, his own friends, but the last one was now up, her face facing the floor. "Have you kept her for last for a reason?" When she raised her head, half of her face had black cracks, the red of her right eye slightly different with a symbol in it.

"Let's just say...that Ana is harder to control than the rest." Tsuna and Reborn frowned. He was clearly familiar with her. "I'll show you in an instant. I used the skylark to train a little earlier but..."

"Tsuna, don't hold back."

"What?"

"If you want to live, don't hold back." Right after, the girl was in front of Tsuna, who widened his eyes in shock at the burning hand going at him. He dodged, barely, and the dangerous flame was thrown in the wall behind, which was reduced to ash in a second. However, Tsuna did not have the time to block the leg coming in his stomach, which made him spit. She grabbed a handful of his hair, raised his head and threw her knee in his face, breaking his nose.

Reborn pursed his lips. Of course Luciana was on a whole other lever than the others. Her Flame of Wrath meant she could not be trained by anybody, thus leading to her being trained by him, by Fon, by Lal at the CEDEF. She was faster, had better reflex and her body was more used to fighting than anyone else, Hibari aside.

Hopefully, Mukuro would not use her gun. Even if he did, he could not get her aim by possessing her body. He probably barely could use the control Luciana had over her flame.

"Reborn...was that a flame?"

"It's the Flame of Wrath," the Arcobaleno explained as said Flame burned in her hand, a devilish smirk on her lips. "The Secondo's Flame."

"Wait, is senpai a Vongola then?"

"It's still unknown."

"Kufufu, why do you think I have waited for so long to get my pawn back, Arcobaleno?" Reborn stared at him, impassive. "Now the masquerade is over. She'll be a perfect soldier now she knows her so-called family will not forgive her for helping me out of jail."

"Humph, you clearly don't know them, especially Dino." The smirk grew on her lips.

"Try to convince her of that when you don't know everything. Russia did a number on her after all, I wonder why?" Tsuna shot a surprised look at Reborn when the latter cursed in Italian under his breath. But it didn't matter.

"She helped you to get out for a reason, but she hasn't helped you with the attacks, so don't treat her like a pawn Mukuro." The smirk fell.

"And how can you be so confident of that? You know nothing of her."

"I know enough to know she hasn't become like you because she was adopted in time." She/He seemed surprised and Reborn smirked faintly. His Hyper Intuition huh…

As for Tsuna, he did not know how he knew that. He was sure of it, and the image of Luciana helping him against bullies and helping him with his wounds, helping him home or being so desperate and guilty about putting all of them in danger enough to teach them to defend themselves was enough. She helped Mukuro to leave jail. She had her reasons for that, he was sure of it, just like Mukuro probably had reasons for the acts he committed that put him in jail in the first place but...Luciana did not help him attack everyone, attack Ryohei or Kusakabe, putting Hibari in that state. If she knew Yamamoto was outside, passed out from his fight, she would probably go there herself and wake him up, or at least make sure herself he was not dead.

Clenching his fists, he put them in the flame on his forehead. Once his gloves were coated in bright, warm orange flames, he stopped her own burning fist. However, her flame was angrier, wilder.

He was sent back, like her, when they collided, blew away everything around and made sent each other violently in the furniture. There was a sharp pain in his back, which had received most of the damage. Tsuna got up and looked at the bleeding right leg and obviously dislocated shoulder of his opponent.

"Kufufu, so that's how it feels," he heard them muttering, looking down at their leg.

He wasn't really bothered by the pain at all.

As they started running again, they fell to the floor, body convulsing. Tsuna blinked in confusion, before looking at Reborn, who had a device in his small hand.

"Bakana gave it to me before she lost consciousness. I don't even want to know how you obtained this Mukuro."

"That...bitch..." they muttered through gritted teeth before closing their eyes.

"Reborn..."

"Sorry Tsuna, I had to intervene for this one," Reborn replied, checking Luciana's wounds. "Mukuro doesn't know how to control her flame and it would have killed us all in the end. You're not ready yet to fight against her and win."

"I know, I felt it," Tsuna replied quietly, turning his attention back to Mukuro. "Get up."

"Kufufu, I guess I have to deal with you myself then."

* * *

It was getting old, passing out and waking up. However, I was pretty sure this time it was over. I ignored the smell of burned flesh, knowing the number of time I had been electrocuted had something to do with that. My body was still relatively numb, but it was better than before. Although...I was not in a good state. My shoulder was dislocated and the leg that was crushed in Russia, still more fragile to this day than the other one, was broken.

I pushed myself up with my arms and looked up. I widened my eyes at the pure Sky Flames in the air. It reminded me of Federico.

"Tsu...nayoshi?" I whispered, but he heard me. I was at a loss of words.

The flame was burning bright on his forehead, and on his gloves, as amber eyes gazed at me. That…

"Primo..." It was just like the picture I had seen of the First Generation but…

I smiled to myself, looking up. Federico...wanted to bring the Vongola of Primo back. He died. He asked me to watch over Tsunayoshi. He told me he would or be crushed under the pressure or succeed. Now, seeing him looking so much like his ancestor…

Tsunayoshi would do great. He was still young, naive, but he would do great.

Mukuro was beaten, unmoving on the floor. I gulped with difficulty, my throat terribly dry, and got up.

"Senpai, don't..."

"That's okay, I'm not in pain." The flame disappeared, his gloves turning into white mittens.

"What are you talking about!? You're so injured! It's..." I casually walked passed him, a faint, exhausted smile on my lips.

"Your Hyper Intuition told you already during the fight Tsunayoshi, don't play dumb right now." He opened his eyes wide before lowering his gaze. I patted his shoulder and went to Mukuro.

I knelt on the floor and delicately put his head on my lap, brushing a lock of indigo hair from his face. I sighed deeply. Really, he ended up being so damn hurt…

"Why did you help him out of jail Luciana? You have too much to lose." I spared a quick look at Reborn, before giving my attention to my old friend.

"Because they caught up with us." I knew they were listening, just like I knew Ken and Chikusa were crawling to us with difficulty. "When the lab was destroyed, it was just the two of us. We didn't know better, we didn't know our families, it was just us in the streets of Italy, where no one would glance at us twice, turning a blind eye on what they didn't want to acknowledge. But one day, the Estraneos caught up with us. Mukuro told me to close my eyes and I fell asleep. When I woke up, he was gone, like these trash, and I was all alone. I don't care what his reasons were, he saved me from them...he was the first one who deemed I was good enough to be saved from that hell. He went back in that hell and came out as he is today, but I ended up adopted and I walked a different path. But I never forgot. I could never forget that day he saved me, because I would not have survived the Estraneos a second time. I..." I snorted and wiped my nose. "Even if it costed me everything I had, I had to help him, I had to pay this debt. I don't agree with what he did, but if there was something I could do to make him see the sun again, then I would do it." I turned painful eyes to them.

I didn't have the will to hide it anymore.

"It's okay if you're angry, hate me or disappointed in me. I understand. We won't see each other again for a long time anyway."

"What are you talking about!?" Tsunayoshi screamed in panic. Reborn lowered his head.

"They're here already."

"Yeah." I clenched my jaw when a metal necklace, linked to a chain, wrapped itself around my neck and I was yanked back.

"Hey wha..."

"Don't Tsuna, you'll get into bigger troubles otherwise," Reborn reprimanded him.

"I think Federico's will is safe with you Tsunayoshi!" I told him with a grin, happy to at least have done something right. "Please apologize to Kyoya, I will skip a lot of school. Reborn." I looked down at him, the funky uncle figure of my childhood. "It's okay if Dino doesn't want me to be his sister anymore. Please apologize to him for me, and tell him I'll make sure my actions won't be reflected on the Cavallones of CEDEF. I..._Mukuro è la sua nebbia_."

"Understood."

"Sorry for disappointing you and Fon, you both put a lot of time and efforts int my training."

Then, just like the boys, I was yanked into the black portal. I heard Tsunayoshi yelling my name before I fell harshly on a cold, humid ground. We were all taken away to what appeared the medical room and put on hard beds.

"Luciana Cavallone," a Vindice with long hair greeted me in front of my bed. I smiled at him.

"Hello. I did help them get out but had nothing to do in their attacks. Do what you have to do." I laid back and closed my eyes.

My new home was ugly, but I wouldn't be able to leave it anyway.

I felt bad for Xanxus. I didn't even let him see me and now I was locked in the biggest prison in the Mafia.

What an awful little sister I was.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to animalanimal12 for their review!**


	20. The Trial Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Have you helped Rokudo Mukuro to escape this prison?"

"I sure have."

"Who hacked into our security?"

"Me."

"You're lying."

"Do you have proof?" I spat blood after the punch, the cast around my leg keeping me from moving too much.

This little game had been going on for days I think. I had no idea how long it had been since I was caught and sent here. There was barely enough light for us not to go totally blind and no clock, which made impossible for us to keep track of time, which could lead to insanity pretty quickly. The odd thing was that the guy Mukuro manipulated, Lancia apparently, was in a cell next to mine.

We talked a little, him asking why I would risk so much for Mukuro. I replied honestly, and I asked him how he knew Mukuro, and he explained it to me.

No matter how much I was grateful for the freedom Mukuro gave me, his habit to take away people's free will was disgusting.

"Hey, what am I accused of exactly?"

"You caused a jailbreak," he started to list, "have been a test subject of the Estraneo Family, which means we can not leave you unwatched and you have killed several people the Vindice had a relation with, without counting the slaughter of a good portion of the Estraneo Family without any order." I scratch my wrist as I could with my elbow as my hands were trapped in metal things to keep me from using my flame.

"So I was used as a guinea pig against my will and sent in _jail_ for it when I just defended myself!?"

"I said you could not remain unwatched. Your other actions led you here. For years you were protected because of your affiliations with the Cavallones and then the CEDEF, but they could not keep you under control."

Here it was.

I was treated like some kind of weapon of mass destruction or some shit.

The Vindice left my cell and I sighed deeply.

"You will have a trial." I turned my eyes to Lancia, even if all I could see was a huge silhouette.

"The Vindice has trials? And lawyers?"

"If you come from a Family, said Family is allowed to ask for a trial under some conditions. If it is allowed, then they will also act as the defense."

"Huh..." Would they do something though?

Some...time later, probably days, I was taken from my cell. I was quite slow with a cast, but I ended up in a room. My 'handcuffs' were removed and I was pushed in a bright room. I rubbed my eyes as they were no longer used to so much light.

"You look awful. And skinny." I looked at the person.

"Iemitsu?" I mumbled, taking a seat in front of him. "The..."

"It has been three weeks. Do you know how hard it is to get a visit here, or even to get here? It's freezing cold in the mountains!" I stared at him in astonishment.

"What are you doing here?" He lost his goofiness and sighed.

"Getting you out of here, obviously. Don't get me wrong, the moment you step foot outside of this prison you will not be left without consequences, but I am not leaving one of my subordinate in Vendicare for helping out someone who saved their life before. Even if they pretty much humiliated the Vindice. And their brother keeps harassing me to find something faster. And my son's harassing me too, like his friend." He took his cellphone from his suit pocket and put it on the table between us.

"_Dad you have influence I know it so do something! Senpai helped Mukuro because she had a debt but she didn't help him attacking people in Namimori! She's not like that!_"

"_Just do something!_" Takeshi's voice added with urgency. I blinked in confusion.

"Here's what you're going to do. You are going to tell them exactly what happened without leaving out any details." I opened my mouth but he stopped me by raising his hand. "I have to tell you Arroganza has been interrogate by the Vindice already and is accused of helping you."

"He didn't do anything!"

"And Park Min-Jae?" I widened my eyes. "He was approached by them too. Anyway, I will ask for a trial."

"What reason?"

"A lack of help from the Mafia and the Vindice when you were at the Estraneos that led you to kill them and a debt you had toward Rokudo Mukuro knowing the situation at the time. A debt in our laws is separated from the person you owe it to, no matter who it is."

"You're gonna be my lawyer aren't you Boss?" I looked at my fists on my thighs when he confirmed. "How...Dino..."

"He's furious. Furiously worried and furiously mad. I never pictured him as the guy who would scream at me how your case was going. Apparently, you said something to Reborn that really ticked him off."

"I see...are you serious about getting me out of here?"

"Yes, why?"

"Tsunayoshi was targeted."

"You didn't give his identity to Mukuro, did you?" I shook my head.

"But it's possible he might have known stuff because of me."

"Are you trying to convince me to leave you here?"

"Why not." He stood up out of sudden and I felt very small under his gaze and aura.

"Next time I come here to see you, you will thank me for the time I and your co-workers at the CEDEF are spending trying to get you free."

"You shouldn't waste your time on a guinea pig," I whispered weakly. Something I couldn't identify flash in his eyes and he cleared his throat.

"I see."

He turned around and left me, confused at his reaction.

I was a guinea pig. I would always be seen as that before anything else, so why...that reaction?

* * *

I saw Iemitsu probably once or twice a week. Lancia kept telling me that the Young Lion and Dino would get me free, because they both had a reputation for not abandoning their families. Every time, Iemitsu would ask me if I only saw myself as a guinea pig. Not seeing what he was looking for, I kept saying 'yes'. It kept irritating him.

"Hey Iemi...huh?" The woman smiled kindly to me, getting up to embrace me. I was frozen, her orange pacifier hard against my chest. "That's unexpected Miss."

"Your hair got longer," she noticed, taking a lock of raven hair from my bangs between her fingers.

"I don't trust their hairstylist." She giggled and took a step back, her hands still on my shoulders. She nodded to herself after looking up and down at me.

"You are on the skinny side for now, but once you're out you should get back to your regular weight. Overall, you grew up well Luciana." She sat down, like me, even if I was suspicious.

"Thanks? What is the Boss of the Giglio Nero Family is doing here, visiting me?" She giggled once again before putting her elbows on the dirty table, her chin resting on her joined hands. Her burgundy dressed-shirt seemed expensive, but I wouldn't mind getting the same one.

"I needed to see you to make my decision." I raised a brow at her. "So, why did you help him out?"

"If I ask you how you know stuff you won't answer?" She nodded and I sighed. "He deemed me worthy of being away from the Estraneos' hands, I had a debt and paid it."

"Do you regret it?" I pursed my lips, my eyes staring harshly at the table.

"I don't regret helping him. I regret breaking my ties by doing so though. They...I disappointed all of them, and I hate that feeling. They...I mean, even if it wasn't for the good reasons, they all put a lot of time and efforts in my education and growth and I know they are disappointed by what I chose to use that for." She smiled softly.

"It's all I wanted to know." I looked up at her in confusion. "You don't want to lose them."

"Of course not," I whispered quietly. "Why would I?" She smiled again and got up. As she grabbed the door knob, I got up out of sudden. "Hey, that time at the party, you said the Cloud Ring shouldn't be on my finger, another one should, and that I'd be important for the Vongolas! What did you mean by that!?" I saw her raise her head, her eyes probably looking above the door.

"Oh, that. If anything, some women will tell you the moment you'll see them your dreams are not dreams." I froze, a shiver running down my spine as she turned sly eyes to me. "It must have been easy to go through the VARIA HQ, right?" I widened my eyes, trying to say something but she left.

That woman...it was the second time I saw her...and the second time she left me with too many questions.

The...hell...was...she…?

When Iemitsu came after, he told me I had a trial and a date. I blinked in shock, knowing he was struggling to get it. He just told me I had unexpected help pleading my case.

Damn that Giglio Nero Aria.

* * *

So, from what I had been told, Reborn and Alaric had been trying to help on their side. I had no idea what happened to Mukuro, Chikusa or Ken, not that I cared about the last two, and Lancia wished me luck. I asked him why he was nice to me if he hated Mukuro. He replied he was an orphan too and would do anything for his Family.

I nodded solemnly and followed the Vindice who came to take me to the trial room, definitely not a court because trials did not happen often in our world. I was still in my dirty prisoner clothes, consisting of beige cotton pants, a large long-sleeved shirt of the same color and no shoes. My hair was a tangled mess, I needed a shower but well…

The door was opened. The cast I used to have for my leg was now just a splint, even if my hands were still trapped and that after an undefined amount of time, I doubted my dislocated shoulder had been properly healed.

Anyway, I tried to appear cool on the outside but inside I was having a mental breakdown. Iemitsu was there, with Oregano and Lal, Dino was there with Romario, Aria was there with a blond guy who seemed pissed to be here, Arro was there too, like Shamal. I blinked at the green-haired Korean boy who waved at me with a big grin. Shit they...huh?

He just gave me thumbs-up? Was…

Dino jumped from his chair when he saw me, eyes wide in worry because of my state. He was dressed in an expensive immaculate black suit whereas I...I was going back to how is used to dress before I was adopted. I looked down.

They forced me to sit at the center of the room, in front of three Vindice, the long-haired one being here too. They listed the accusations against me. I could feel the affront in my back when they said being a victim of the Estraneos was an accusation.

"Sawada Iemitsu and Cavallone Dino, head of the CEDEF and Tenth Boss of the Cavallones, both requested your freedom, request supported by Aria of the Giglio Nero, as the Boss of the Giglio Nero and Sky Arcobaleno." I peeked at her from above my shoulder. What the… "They emitted several reasons for which you should be released from Vendicare. Sawada Iemitsu, please come as the defense. Enzo Salvatorre, please come as the opposition." I had no idea who was the guy playing the attack lawyer, just that he seemed to be happy to see me as I was right now.

"The first charge is the human experimentation she went through. Although not blameworthy per say, the survivors of the Estraneos' experimentation have to be monitored so that they do not break our laws. The Vongolas failed in doing so."

"Luciana has been tasked by the Ninth and myself to watch over the remaining heir of the Vongola and find potential Guardians. Mists...are tricky to find. However, Rokudo Mukuro is a powerful one, and the heir's tutor, Reborn, told me himself he would make a good Mist Guardian. When it comes to the inheritance of a Family such as the Vongolas, the laws are more flexible, as it happened before our time. Luciana did her job in the one way she found."

"Judges, it seems we have another show of the Vongola _superiority_." I frowned at the man. Hum...the venom in his voice...sounded a little bit familiar. "So what if it was for this purpose? She caused a jailbreak! Other criminals escaped and it could have been a lot worse if you had not been this efficient." Urgh, ass-licker.

"The jailbreak. Sawada Iemitsu, your turn."

"She's sixteen." Wait, my birthday happened? Damn. "Ever since she was adopted she showed a lot of potential. The Ninth recommended her personally and thought she would make a great External Advisor one day."

"What now?" I mumbled to myself in shock.

"I can't pretend she did not cause the jailbreak. However, I would like to highlight the cleverness she showed by managing to do it."

"This is preposterous!" the Enzo guy barked. "Your subordinate caused a jailbreak and you're making her sound like...like some kind of genius that should be praised!"

"No, I think she has to pay for the danger she caused, but we cannot ignore what the situation revealed. I would like to call Min-Jae Park to testify." The Korean teenager stood up and went to the witness seat, stopping for a second in front of Arro.

"You...are handsome," he flirted with a wink before going to sit. Arro grabbed Dino's arm and tried to use my brother as a shield.

Iemitsu was about to go up to him to interrogate him, but Enzo was faster and stomped past him.

"You helped Luciana Cavallone by hacking the security system of this prison, correct?"

"Yes."

"And by doing so, you gave the opportunity for all of the prisoners to escape, correct?" Min-Jae shrunk in his seat.

"It is correct sir."

"So you put the Mafia and civilians at the mercy of criminals locked up in the most secured prison of the Underworld, correct?"

"Yes."

"That's all for me," he said with a satisfied smirk. As he went back to his spot, Iemitsu went to Min-Jae.

"You are a prodigy in your field and have been for years, correct?"

"Yes, actually it's how I met Luciana."

"Please explain more about this."

"Well I was kidnapped a few years ago and my parents hired the Arcobaleno Fon to save me. He did, with his student, Luciana. She took a bullet for me but promised me to bring me back to my parents, and she did. So I told her that if she needed help one day, I would help her."

"So...it was similar to a debt."

"Pretty much yes."

"And was it difficult for you to hack into the Vindice system?"

"Not that much actually. It's..." He shot a look at the Vindice closer to him, who nodded slowly. Wha… "The security system was outdated, extremely, other talented people with worst motives could have done the same."

"I see. And please tell us what the Vindice asked you to do once they found out what you did?"

"They...hired me to make a better security system." What? "At first they wanted to send me in jail, but instead they told me that if I could hack into their system so easily, I should make them a new one and I wouldn't be sent in jail."

"Would you say that, in a way, there was a good outcome to this?"

"Well, yes. It will be even more secured than it was before." Enzo was fuming and Iemitsu smiled politely at him.

Damn the Young Lion was showing claws _and _fangs.

Min-Jae went back to his seat.

"Before she was adopted, she was a hitman." God, what was that trash going to do now? "She killed many people, sometimes important people who should not have been killed. Now, she claims she was in a guild of assassins. I would like proof of that. Assassination is legal, it's a business, but simple murder is not. Rokudo Mukuro slaughtered many Families because he hates the Mafia, I am sure she did the same."

"She was trying to survive!" Dino yelled, standing up. His face was twisted by anger. Romario and Arro both got up and sat him down.

"No intervention Don Cavallone!" The Vindice on the left scolded him coldly. "Salvatorre, continue."

"I would like to ask the defense," Enzo said, turning to Iemitsu, "what they know about this 'guild'."

"The chief is called Simon." Enzo nodded exaggeratedly, pretending to be thinking hard. He put a finger against his lips, staring at the floor, and then looked up at my Boss, a finger raised, like a teacher in front of a child.

"Simon. Hum...there are thousands of them in Italy, millions in the world. It's not really precise. No last name? The name of the guild? The town they were based in? Nothing? How convenient. I ask for Arroaganza De Luca to testify."

"Objection!" Iemitsu roared. "Arroganza is one of Luciana's elements, he cannot testify for or against her!"

"Element? The girl was the Cloud Guardian of the previous Vongola heir, she can not possibly be a Sky."

"I want Trident Shamal to testify!"

"Granted." Shamal walked past me as I stretched out my legs in front of me, crossing my arms.

"When Luciana was adopted, you were hired to give her some tests to see the extent of the damage the Estraneos did to her, correct?"

"Yes."

"And what did you discover about her flames?"

"The serum she was given, based of Sun Flames, 'infected' her Sky Flames. The older she gets, the more Cloud Flames she gets and the less Sky Flames she has. Years from now she won't even have enough to make her Flame of Wrath." Huh, good to know.

"And at the age of six or seven, her flame was..."

"A good ninety percent I would say. When I examined her it was around eighty-five percent."

"So the good amount to synchronize with someone else?"

"Indeed."

"It still doesn't explain this 'Simon' you were talking about."

"Sawada Iemitsu," the Vindice from the middle said, "you mentioned Alaric Schlang as part of the defense but he has yet to arrive." Iemitsu's whole body became tense.

"He told me he had to get a particular document."

The guy, Enzo, kept emphasizing how I was a psychopath killer and that Simon did not exist and the only thing I could think of was how fucked up that was. I didn't care at the time, I had a roof above my head.

"You can say all you want about this 'Simon', whether he is real or not, but you can't deny she slaughtered dozens and dozens of people in that laboratory!" Pictures were projected on the wall, all of them displaying the bloody work of art I left behind me when I awakened my Flame.

I was not going to lie, I wanted to smirk at that. It was...somehow satisfying to see that.

"This!" Enzo almost screamed, pointing his finger at the pictures. "This is not the work of a child, of a murderer! It's the work of a monster that shouldn't be roaming free! She slaughtered a Family! Self-defense you're going to say? No, killing one man would have been self-defense, slaughtering this many is the work of a monster who should end their days in Vendicare!"

"So they're allowed to change my body structure, to open my skull, fry all of the stuff that made me register pain, reduce my life span by years and experimenting on dozens of children but I should have let them live their lives?" I interrupted coldly, glaring icily at the Enzo trash. "If you think I killed them only because of me, you're fucking wrong trash. There's a reason why Mukuro and I were the only survivors and it's because these trash killed all the other kids and you..."

"Silence!" I shut my mouth. Shit, that dude triggered me. Did he do it on purpose? "What does the defense have to say about this?"

"The Flame of Wrath is a rare flame. I don't think I need to explain how you awake it, the name is self-explanatory. Knowing the situation, I think we all know what happened."

"Please, don't you have better arguments?"

"We do!" I widened my eyes and grinned at Alaric, walking with confidence in his black suit, papers in hand. "I apologize for being so late, but your Boss allowed me to come."

"If he did," the middle one said flatly. My Mist walked straight to them and gave them the papers. The Vindice read them quickly before giving me a weird look. "If this is true, our decision will change drastically."

"I know."

"State your name!" I blinked in confusion.

"Luciana Cavallone."

"Knowledge of birth family?" I bit the inside of my cheek, hearing Dino behind me saying I had none.

"A Mafia Family," I replied. I did not want to look at my brother. "Alaric Schlang shared some information with me more than a year ago, saying I was related, on my biological father's side, to a Mafia Family, Family Alaric used to belong to and which is...linked to the Estraneo Family one way or another." Iemitsu gave me a knowing look.

The look that meant 'it wasn't just the Estraneos, it's you birth family that wants you back and they're connected to the Nishimuras it is bad Luciana very bad'.

"However he never told me anything more about them."

"And with reasons, if the papers are correct your biological father should have been sent in our cells decades ago. We have here a birth certificate belonging to Esperanza Maria Luciana Garcia Burguera. The trial is suspended until the claims are verified. Until then, she will remain in her cell. You may leave. The Sky's elements are allowed to have five minutes with her."

As people, and how I knew Dino was staring at me and dying to ask for explanations for hiding so much to him, I was embraced so tightly by Arro that it almost hurt. He was mumbling stuff in my hair and I patted his back in return, hoping he would let go. He did and wiped his eyes.

"Fuck I thought my grandma hating my guts and calling me my mom's murdered in my childhood was tough, it seems your family is even worse."

"Meh, I don't remember." He wrinkled his nose.

"But you stink though." I tried to punch with one of my metal thing on my hands but he dodged. "Heh, slow!"

"Shut up!" I looked up at Alaric when he put his hand on my hair. "Is it nice to be out of Namimori?"

"The occasion is not ideal Miss. How are you?" I shrugged.

"It's not a luxurious hotel." I caught of glimpse of the pictures still displayed on the wall. "Arro, I...he was going to..."

"I know, he wanted me to talk about my dad's murder," he finished for me with a sad smile.

"I would have killed him," I mumbled.

"No you wouldn't have."

"How can you..."

"You couldn't kill Dino because you saw a picture of him with his parents, he told me. There were a lot of family pictures in our house. It would have stopped you long enough for my dad to neutralize you."

"He brought up your hitman day?" I nodded at my Mist. "Well that's troublesome. You were not official."

"Huh?"

"It's...among civilians, some people can have problems with the law if they work off the books. It is...similar for hitmen. Usually in guilds the leader takes care of it, but as you were just following me and under my wing, Simon never declared you."

"Can't you find proof the guy exists?" Alaric nodded at Arro.

"I will give enough Intel to Iemitsu for that while I deal with the identity." I tilted my head.

"How so?" He smiled faintly.

"Do you remember me telling you I was working with someone who wanted to protect you?" I nodded. "It would be your uncle Miss." I gaped slightly at him.

"Uncle? She has a biological brother, a father who had business with the Estraneos and Nishimuras _and_ an uncle who's trying but failing to protect her?" Arro summed up quickly. "Damn."

As I was led back to my cell, I kept thinking. A way to check my identity? My birth certificate indicated my third name was 'Luciana', the one I always knew. But the first one was 'Esperanza'. Who could possibly…

I gulped.

He probably knew.

"Hey! I want a phone call!" The Vindice patrolling in front of me stopped at my demanding tone. "They are checking stuff, I want to help them. I want a phone call."

I had it, and they didn't even show surprised when I asked for a particular number.

"_Who's __it__?_" a gruff voice said.

"Hey, how you're doing Xanxus?" I replied, trying to keep my voice from shaking. There was a silence on the phone. "Xanxus?"

"_I'm here._" I sighed in relief.

"Good, I need your help. I'm...in trouble."

"_What kind?"_ He seemed wide awake out of sudden and I smiled softly.

"The Vindice kind."

"_What?_" he growled dangerously and I was relieved to be far from the obvious anger.

"I don't have the time to explain, I just need to know how you want to be introduced: brother or half-brother?"

"_How is that relevant?_"

"Just answer!" He grumbled something and finally said 'half-brother'. Good, it was good. "Right, same mother, that's good," I mumbled to myself. "Look, I...I'm going to give your name to the Vindice. They'll just ask you what my name is."

"_It's a fucking joke Luciana? Can't the Cavallone give your name?_"

"My name and the one on my birth certificate don't match."

"_Don't tell me it's 'Esperanza'._" I raised my brows so much they could have reached my hairline.

"How did you know?"

"_That wrecked woman!_" I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Anyway, thanks, I have to go back to my cell, don't get involved in that and don't ask explanations to Dino or anyone! I'll tell you my..." The call was terminated.

"Time's over."

"I need to talk to the long-haired one. Jager you called him?" This Vindice...seemed more human than the others. Whatever, he brought me to Jager. "So...I have a half-brother, Xanxus, head of the VARIA." He gave me bored look.

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, he was there until I was two, two and a half. Go ask him about this 'Esperanza' shit."

I wanted my bed. Hell, I would let Kyoya bite me to death gladly if it meant stopping that shit.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to animalanimal12 and LyriaHart for their reviews! I usually post once a week and yeah, not having a lot of reviews can be discouraging sometimes, I have to admit that x).**


	21. The Trial part 2

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"She got a trial?" Gokudera repeated, dumbfounded in Tsuna's room. Reborn was sipping on his espresso.

"Isn't that normal?" Yamamoto asked him. Gokudera grunted at his utter ignorance.

"In your world it is, you're innocent until proven guilty. The Vindice prison is the most secured prison in the Mafia, where they send the worst criminals. We're Mafia, we're guilty until proven innocent, and we're all guilty of something."

"Not a lot of Families are ready to go against the Vindice to back up a prisoner. Even Iemitsu and Dino struggled to get one. The Giglio Nero Family unexpectedly backed up Luciana's case."

And this was weird. He knew Luciana met Aria at the party she was introduced as Federico's Guardian, but why the interest? Especially knowing Aria pleaded as the Boss of a Family and the Sky Arcobaleno.

"Anyway, right now it was temporarily stopped because of new elements that could potentially counter some charges." Reborn shot a look at his student, still silent. "I don't want to give you hope too soon, so that's all I will say on this matter."

"How is she holding up?" Yamamoto asked with worry lingering in his eyes.

"Arro could talk to her, like Iemitsu. It seems like she accepted the idea of being locked up for the rest of her life."

"She thinks we resent her," Tsuna said calmly.

"Tenth?" A sad smile appeared on the Vongola's lips as he raised his head to look at his friends.

"Before they were all taken away, she explained to us why she helped Mukuro escaped. She said it was okay to hate her for it. She...senpai doesn't expect any forgiveness from us."

"Tch, stupid woman."

"She helped him escape because he helped her before, but she didn't attack anyone, did she?" Tsuna shook his head and Yamamoto frowned. "It doesn't make sense then."

"Reborn, do you know something?"

"I know a lot of things Dame-Tsuna, I've known her for more than half her life."

"Then what is it?"

"It's deep Tsuna, let Dino handle it. It's his job." And only he knew how much Luciana and Dino _needed_ to talk honestly to each other.

* * *

I sneezed, spitting by accident on the table and snorted. Iemitsu made a disgusted face and I wiped my nose with my sleeve.

"It's not as if I could put my hand in front of my mouth! They didn't want to take these off!" I defended myself, turning my head away stubbornly.

"As I was saying before you decided to flood the table, I have hope. Alaric told me the guild was located in Milano, so I went through the records and found a trace of that Simon. It seems like he was killed years ago."

"One less trash in the world."

"What's that frown for Luciana?"

"The Salvatorre guy, I have a bad feeling about him."

"He's trying to paint a very bad portrait of you." I waved that off.

"It's not what I mean. I...I think I saw him before but I can't say where."

"Are you sure of that?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just I have a feeling I really don't like when he's here. And from the way he made the Estraneos look like vic..." I stopped myself from talking, Iemitsu's eyes now wide in shock. He was thinking the same thing than me. "Wait noooooo...it wouldn't make sense! If one of them was known by the Vindice, they would be sent in jail too!"

"Not if they managed to create a whole new identity for themselves." I pursed my lips. "We can't prove it though."

"Well...you know...Mukuro might..."

"You want Rokudo Mukuro to testify." I smiled nervously at him. "Do you really think he would help you out?"

"I think his hatred for the Estraneos is far greater than anything in the world. He electrocuted me in Namimori, like some kind of animals to keep me in check, it really hurt my feelings too."

Soon enough I was back in the room, my leg now free from its splint.

"Concerning the Estraneo years of the defendant, she will come to testify." I tilted my head of my shoulder but went nonetheless. "The attack and the defense will come with questions. The attack will start."

"I would first like to see a proof you were a part of the 'Projetto Immortale'." I refrained myself from rolling my eyes and, as I could, put my left leg on the table. The ankle was already naked and the tattoo, now old looking yet still very readable, was still there. "I see. This project aimed at first, erasing any feeling of pain in the subject, and then make them regenerate themselves fast enough so that they didn't die, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And wouldn't you agree it would be a great advantage during battle?" I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Objection! We are not here to discuss the Estraneo case!"

"But it's linked!" Salvatorre retorted, innocently, to an angry Iemitsu.

"Objection granted."

"Fine. If I were to say the name 'Dafne Navoli', does it ring a bell?" I gritted my teeth, angrily glaring at him and his satisfied smirk.

"It's my birth mother."

"And she has been in St. Maria Institute in Palermo for more than a year, right?"

"So?"

"It's a mental institute," he added for the Vindice. "From your early childhood, it is easy to guess that, or she abandoned you, or she sold you. In any case, the Estraneos obtained you shortly after, therefore making you their property. No matter the treatment received, someone obtained shall always show respect and obedience to the Family that welcomed them. Knowing of your...family background, it would be logical your mother's...pathology was transmitted to you and that with your flame you started to slaughter them one by one."

"Are you calling me insane?" I asked slowly.

"It is exactly what I am saying." He went in front of the Vindice, leaving me digesting the innuendo. "She has the Flame of Wrath, an unstable mental health can cause more wrong than right. She should be locked up until the day she dies to protect the rest of us. That's all for me."

I...I wasn't like my mom I...I…

"Luciana." Wow, when did Iemitsu walk in front of me? "Would you tell us what happened in that lab?" My throat was dry. My eyes met my brother's. He was worried, he clearly was worried, just like I was about diving back into this. However, one look at Salvatorre gave me confidence.

"I...I don't remember everything. I know that...I know that to make sure I would stop feel pain, they made me feel a lot of it before. They...stabbed me, sometimes it would be deep, other times it would be superficial but in a big amount. I don't remember the pain but I...I remember the fear." I gulped, swallowing back the lump in my throat as I took a deep breath, my brows furrowed in concentration. "I remember hearing the adults talking about wives and children and I kept wondering if I had a family outside, maybe looking for me. I kept wondering if they would save me. It...It stopped at some point, obviously. When it stopped, the only thing I wished was to never wake up. It would have been a lot more simple, a lot less painful. We...we were alone. Nobody was coming. Children kept dying, crying in fear, losing the will to live...but nobody was coming," I said, my voice more high-pitched at the end of my sentence. "It's a miracle I never forgot my name. I...there was a boy with me, going through the same project. Everyday he would ask me what my name was. One day I told him it was 'P.I.02'. He got mad and screamed at me."

Iemitsu was trying to hide it, but I knew he was empathizing, if not pitying me.

"One day, they brought me to a table. They did their thing, as usual. But I didn't feel pain. Nothing at all, except the cool metal piercing through my skin. There was...a man, a scientist next to the table, super excited. So I sat up and stared at him. I was bleeding and he was so happy, it made me...so angry. I didn't know what I did to deserve this, why he was so happy when I was hurt, why nobody in there would look at me like a human being. Then the guy started to be scared and my hand was...heating up. Next thing I knew, he was nothing but ashes and the wall was destroyed. I...anyyone wearing a white coat? I just...killed them one after another, because they were the reason I was so hurt, they were the reason so many children were so hurt every single day. Then I set fire to the building and I found Mukuro at the exit, who got me out before I pass out from lack of oxygen. We were the only two survivors."

"Thank yo..."

"I had to do this to get my freedom back, because no one in that Mafia would do something. Not the most powerful Family, or the Vindice. Nobody did. We were alone. And even after, nothing was done. We were left to fend by ourselves unless we somehow met good people. The Estraneo Family did that because the Vongolas forbade a bullet, they were treated as pariahs and they ended up experimenting on children. The Vongolas killed the Family in the end, but the children? I'm still waiting for at least an apology for never seeing a thing when they did that for at least ten years. We're the collateral damages nobody in the Mafia wants to acknowledge, but we're here. We exist. We're angry. Someone messed up my body and I'm going to die a dog death before I turn thirty and it was not even my choice, they just did those shit on me! But before I'll find that guy, the man supervising the experiment, the 'Projetto Immortale', and I'll look at him straight into his eyes as I make him feel every single pain I felt before I kill him, and you won't be in my way." I looked at the Vindice, the three of them looking back at me. "And you know what? I know I'll be the one to do it because nobody else will! I want to get my revenge before I die! The Mafia can rot to hell, because they condemned me when I was too young to fight back, when I had no one to defend me!"

I was breathing heavily, no one talking after that. I looked down, not raising my head when Iemitsu cleared his throat.

"It would be all for me." He went back to his spot.

"After checking the new information we were brought with two relatives of the defendant, we can assure she is indeed Esperanza Maria Luciana Garcia Burguera. Because of this, the charges regarding the Estraneos, be it the experimentation or the murders, are no longer of our jurisdiction, therefore non-existent in this trial."

"This is..." Salvatorre started, red of rage, as I was dumbfounded. The Vindice in the middle, whose name was really Jager, stopped him with a glare.

"You said so yourself that from the moment she went to the Estraneos, she became their property. However, shortly after the Possession Bullet was forbidden, they were 'bought' by another Family, meaning they were no longer their own master. She happens to be the heiress of that Family, hence this matter going to the current Boss." My eyes found Alaric's.

I was born a Sky, I was...kind of expecting to be important but...an heiress?

And if he said that, it meant I was the rightful heiress too, that the Estraneos didn't change that.

Alaric lowered his eyes as I wanted to puke. It meant that...could my father be behind this hell?

"Is there anything one of the sides would like to add before we take our decision?"

"Yes. I would like Rokudo Mukuro to testify."

"As you asked us before," the Vindice on the left droned. "Let him in." I was escorted back to my seat as Mukuro, with his ever-lasting smirk, was escorted to where I was sitting a second ago.

"You have asked Luciana for help to escape this jail, correct?"

"Kufufu, this is amusing." Even with his back facing me, I knew Iemitsu was glaring coldly at Mukuro.

"Answer the question."

"I did, not long after the Ninth's son died tragically. She had a debt to me, she accepted quite easily. She wasn't in a nice set of mind, I'm surprised no one sent her to a therapist or something." Fuck Mukuro, don't throw shade at my brother like that! "I told her when a few weeks before it happened."

"Alright, one last question then." He shot Salvatorre a look. "Have you ever seen than man before?" Mukuro raised a brow. "Luciana told me he seemed familiar to her, something to do with her childhood." I shot the guy a look. He was tensed out of sudden.

Looking back at Mukuro, he was now frowning and staring. A couple of silent seconds went by until he slowly rose from his chair.

"You Estraneo bastard," he growled through gritted teeth as he was showing an anger I had never seen in him before.

"I was right then," I mumbled to myself.

"What is that supposed to mean? Explain yourself!" a Vindice ordered as Salvatorre smiled nervously.

"This teenager obviously is taking me for someone else."

"Oh no, I remember you asshole." In all his pathetic glory, he got up and tried to run away. Before anyone could catch him, he fell, looking at his legs in horror.

"MY LEGS, MY LEGS!"

"I think your presence is required here sir," Alaric drawled, next to his victim.

We were all forced outside of the room. Mukuro and I were surrounded by Vindice, like the good little prisoners we were.

"Do you think I'll leave this place?" I asked him curiously. He hummed, not looking at me. His hands were bound in his back and there was a weird necklace around his neck. If I had these weird big handcuffs to keep me from using my flame, it might be to keep Mukuro from using his illusions.

"I do actually," he replied after a few silent seconds. "You're more useful outside."

"Geez, thanks Mukuro." He kufufu-ed. "There's no bad blood between us, right?" He raised a brow.

"I wonder." I stared at him impassively. "It was sarcastic Ana, there's none." I sighed in relief. "I didn't know you cared so much about my opinion."

"I'd rather not be on your blacklist."

"Kufufu, smart decision."

In the end, I was sent back to my cell.

A few days later, I was leaving. They gave me back my belongings, I changed into dirty clothes and I was surprised to find Lancia going to the exit as well.

"They consider you as not having been in control of your actions?" He nodded bitterly.

When I stepped a foot outside, I was blinded by the beaming sun. The white snow had been replaced by green grass now we were probably in June or something.

Had the sun always been that bright?

"Luciana." I blinked quickly and realized Dino was standing in front of me, an unreadable look in his eyes.

"...Dino." We stared at each other for what seemed to be minutes until he sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

Then I was in his arms, my face in his jacket.

"Aren't you mad?" I mumbled weakly.

"I am, I'm furious you have no idea." Yet, he hugged me even tighter. "You...how..." I gulped when I heard his voice breaking. "How can you think for even a second I'd let you rot in Vendicare Luciana?"

Oh.

I wasn't expecting that.

"Go home now, I'll come soon to talk about your punishment." I nodded at Iemitsu and followed Dino as my Boss exchanged a few words with Lancia. I waved at the latter, who nodded at me.

And we...just went home.

I couldn't utter a word, wondering what was waiting for me. Hopefully Dad passed a long time ago, I wouldn't have been able to face him.

* * *

I was eating well, gaining back a few pounds quickly, even if eating too much at once could make me puke. I would stay most of the time in my room. Arro came to spend some time with me, but I was still relatively elsewhere in my head. Now out of Vendicare, I could actually think about what Alaric told me.

I had an uncle who wanted me away from my blood family, most likely because they were the ones who threw me in the experiments in the first place. Then, he knew but didn't do shit, and Alaric went back to Namimori as soon as the trial was over.

I...I would need to talk to Xanxus too. Hopefully he did what I told him, staying out of my problems but…

"I'm coming in." I sat up at Dino entering my room. He scanned it quickly. "It's a mess." I didn't reply. "Put some shoes on and follow me."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I did, keeping a safety distance between my brother and I. He noticed, of course, but didn't comment.

However, I was confused when we were in front of Dad's grave.

"I called Reborn to tell him you were out of jail and he said we needed to have a serious conversation."

"Here?" He chuckled humorlessly.

"Not specifically, but I thought it would give me enough courage to say my part." I was even more confused. Wasn't I the one who did something bad? Dino sat in front of the grave, legs crossed and head facing the ground as I stood behind him. "I'm sorry for not being a good brother to you."

"What are you talking about?" I muttered. "You're great."

"Then why was I so relieved each time you left home?" I blinked. Huh? "I was sad to see you leave, of course, but each time a part of me was relieved, and it started when Dad died. I felt guilty about it for years, but after hearing what you said at the trial...I was just terrified." I slowly knelt down. "When he was alive, it was easier. I could just be here to grow up with you and didn't have to deal with the traumas you had on my own but then...it all came crashing down on me. The Family, Reborn's training and you and...when Reborn took matters in his own hands, I was relieved to know I wouldn't have to deal with that aspect of your life. The worst is I know you suffered from it but...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go to Japan, I should have fought harder when Iemitsu took you away."

I clenched my hands on my pants. I did resent him for not having as much time as before once he became the Boss but...now I was sixteen, I couldn't even imagine how a fifteen-year-old Dino must have felt with so many responsibilities at once. It wasn't surprising he felt relieved when I was away. I was relieved each time I didn't think about my past.

"I understand that you felt like you couldn't tell me everything but...I know technically it's a piece a paper that says we're siblings, but I would never destroy it or what it represents for anything in the world. When Reborn told me you said that I...I was more furious about that than you helping someone escape from jail. I mean it's..." I threw my arms around his neck, my face buried in its crook.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would make you feel that way but...it's not because of you I felt like that." He pried my arms off him and turned around, facing me. "I don't know, I guess because I was adopted at an age where I knew what life was like without a family, I thought if I wasn't good enough I would be sent away or something. I always thought I...My mother left me, my brother too, Mukuro too, Alaric too, I just thought something in me was screaming to people I wasn't worth the time and that if I wasn't 'perfect' I would be thrown away. Reborn knows that, he surprised me studying late years ago, when Dad was still alive, with books way above my level. He saw right through me. And at school..."

"What at school?" he asked me with worry. "Does it have something to do with you being so much with Squalo?" I chuckled, but it was empty.

"Yeah. I was adopted and sadly an easy target. Kids are fucking mean, I thought the orphanage did that to them, but at school it was the same. They kept saying an adopted kid was always a stain in a Family and that..." I shut my mouth.

"And that?" I averted my eyes and he sighed. "It's okay if it has something to do with me."

"...they were saying that you were already making a fool of the Cavallones on your own." He took in a sharp breath. "Truth be told, I would have dealt with them on my own, I wanted to, but I knew it would create troubles. Superbi had a fearsome reputation, he kept them at bay."

"He knew about the bullying?" I nodded.

"I guess he pitied me and let me hang around him as I wished. I made him pinky-swear to keep that for him. Anyway, when I was helping Mukuro escape, I was already resigned to losing everything I had."

"You helped him escape because he protected you from the Estraneos. It made a ruckus, but not enough for me to leave you in jail, or even Iemitsu. Reborn said you called Mukuro Tsuna's Mist, right? Then..." I smirked bitterly.

"I'm a lab rat." He stared at me in astonishment.

"What?" I raised sad and angry eyes at him.

"I am a lab rat and I'll always be! Maybe not to you, but the others? You told me yourself I was adopted for that reason, that Giegue in Russia was sent to take me back to that Estraneo man who's probably my fucking father and they threatened everyone in Namimori because of that! I...I was sent to CEDEF to have people keeping me straight! Federico and Leo didn't see me that way but they died and...That's all I..." My head was turned on the side because of Dino's slap.

Dino slapped me. My hand barely reached my reddened cheek, my eyes wide in shock, that I was embraced by my brother. I gritted my teeth, trying to push him away, but he tightened his hold on me.

"That's why you were like that after Russia." I froze at his heartbroken tone. "Because they...Luciana, you're not a guinea pig anymore. You'll never be one again."

"You're wro..."

"No. I'm sure it's hard to look forward in the future with that kind of past, but you're not a guinea pig anymore. You grew up, you trained, you're stronger than that, you can defend yourself. It's..."

"I'll always be a guinea pig to the Mafia!"

"Then prove them wrong!" He pushed me away, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "If someone gives you crap about what you were put through, then prove them wrong! You have the skills to do that! Don't...it's not because this is your past than it has to be your future too!" I widened my eyes.

Federico...one of the last thing he told was not to let my past hinder my present or something like that.

"I'm...I'm worth something then?"

"Of course stupid," my brother whispered.

'Don't forget to see it.'

Could it be my own worth? Was it possible Federico knew what was going on inside my head?

My hand flew to my mouth as my eyes watered. Dino hugged me once again and my free hand gripped the back of his shirt.

"But even today I still pay for the experiments..." I mumbled weakly.

"And we'll find something to cure it." He kissed the side of my head. "You're my sister in everything but blood, you're not dying on me."

"It's not fair..." I snorted loudly. "It shouldn't be your job to do that, it's..." I pointed a shaking finger at the grave. "It was supposed to be his job to take care of me, of us, and he just died! It's not fair! You shouldn't have had so many responsibilities so young!" He kept rubbing my back in soothing circles. "Why would he die less than two years after he adopted me!?"

"Let it out," my brother whispered. "It's okay to be angry at Dad for leaving. I was too."

"It's...I want my dad!" I sobbed in my brother's neck. He sighed deeply, letting me cry.

"I know Ana, I know."

"He would have known what to do when I didn't! I wouldn't have been scared of the consequences if I came to you for my problems!" He started rocking me back and forth. "It's...you wouldn't have had to play both the brother and father role and..."

"I know," he kept repeating in my ear.

"It's not fair...I'm sorry...I...I..."

"Shushh...it's okay, I still love you and you're not going anywhere. You're allowed to mess up too, you're a teenager. You're allowed to be yourself, I won't love you any less."

It made me cry harder.

I did always think I had to be the best I could be if I wanted to stay here but...but it wasn't what a family was about. I put myself under pressure for so long for nothing when I could be myself.

As I cried in Dino's arms, I actually felt freed from a weight on me shoulders.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to animalanimal12 and LyriaHart, RedLovesBlack and nemo9000for their reviews!**


	22. Mind Tricks

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I shot Arro a quick look before looking back at Iemitsu.

"House arrest then?" He nodded.

"Unless I say otherwise, for the two of you." I pointed my thumb at my best friend.

"I get it for me, but him?"

"His Boss was clear, I choose."

"Between that or Vendicare you know..." Arro muttered in his chair.

"As for your trial, you were indeed set free, but all charges were not erased completely. The jailbreak and your hitman days still count. They found our last arguments not convincing enough. Anyway, it means community service."

"They'll use me to do their dirty work and I can't refuse unless I want to go back to their cells?" Iemitsu nodded again and I sighed. "Fine by me I guess."

"I am not going to pry into yours and Dino's business, but I want to know who are these two people they checked your identity with."

"Oh that..." Dino was also looking at me. "Apparently, my uncle has been trying to keep me out of my family's control and Alaric 'obeyed' to him. As for the other...it's..."

"Xanxus, isn't it?" Iemitsu finished for me. I blinked in confusion.

"Yeah...turns out we have the same mother and..." He shook his head.

"Right, keep the half-sibling segment for the Vindice, I am not dense. I asked the Ninth to spare Xanxus during his coup for a reason." I frowned.

"What for?" He sighed.

"When the Ninth came to me to tell me about you, he gave me a file where there was a picture of you. You two look alike, so I looked for information." He scanned the room quickly. Me, Arro, Dino and Romario were the only ones with him, we all knew about it anyway. Romario had to know. "Xanxus was adopted and years later, the Ninth asked me to make you join the CEDEF. He was clearly looking to keep you out of the succession."

"What? The...Vongola succession?"

"Yes. He may not be related to the Ninth, but Xanxus and you are both descendants of the Secondo, there is no doubt about it. Nobody in the legitimate line of the Secondo has the Flame of Wrath, but two kids from the street have it."

"The Secondo might have had an illegitimate child," Romario stated seriously, saying out loud the conclusion everybody had came to.

"I thought illegitimate children went to the father and were treated like shit," Arro said with a frown.

"Yes, unless the mother found a way to flee. From the last name we heard from your birth certificate, you might be half Spanish, or at least with Spanish origins." I took my chin between my fingers.

"Which explains why you said he wanted me to be the External Advisor. I would completely be out of the succession game." Even if leading the Vongolas was totally not my dream job. "Yet I would still be important, like a descendant of the Secondo should be. It's probably the same for Xanxus. He's leading the VARIA, which is pretty important too, but this position doesn't mean he can't inherit the Vongolas though."

"How would we find the mother though?" Dino asked.

"I don't know, but I have an idea on how to find her father." I looked at Arro, who shrugged. "Your mother."

"Last time she saw me she didn't want to believe it was me."

"And it was a year ago." I pursed my lips.

"It could be worth a shot later on. But from what you said, you made contact with Xanxus?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah...Federico left me a bunch of letters for him, after I helped Mukuro I asked him to help me infiltrate the VARIA HQ. I was covered in illusions when I saw him, but he just knew who I was. So I called him when I was in Vendicare."

"How did he seem to be doing from what you saw?"

"I don't remember him at all, I can't say...when I told him I was well taken care of, he seemed a little bit relieved or something, and the atmosphere was awkward but...nothing more..." He seemed thoughtful. "Why?"

"Nothing, it's just I feel like the VARIA is up to something. Anyway, I have to go. It's possible I make you come to the HQ sometimes. Goodbye." He left quickly and I stretched out my arms.

"Damn that's troublesome."

"For someone who learned she could have been the Tenth of the most powerful Mafia Family in the world you're pretty chill Lulu," Arro noted.

"It sounds more troublesome than anything."

"So...you met him huh?" I nodded at my brother, who grinned nervously. "Great, that's...great..."

"You're mad I didn't tell you?"

"Hum? Oh no, it's not..."

"He's jealous he'll be replaced!" Arro laughed. Dino blushed in embarrassment and jumped from his chair.

"It's...It's stupid! I'm not, I grew up with her and not him, so I have that on my side!" I chuckled behind my closed fist. "Wh...you find that funny Ana!? Fine, you're both grounded!" I stared at him, unfazed and Arro's grin remained.

"You can't _ground_ me." Dino raised a brow.

"But I can call Squalo." Arro froze and pouted, slouching in the chair.

"But you have a nice place man."

"Does it mean I'm on a break?" Dino sweat dropped.

"You're under house arrest!"

"Yeah, a break." He face palmed.

"What am I going to do with you?" I got up and hugged him.

"Love me and never leave me!" I exclaimed happily, rubbing my cheek against his. He didn't even hug me back. He just sighed.

"You know, when I said you could be yourself I didn't mean you could be annoying like that."

"But...but...but I'm showing you my love! You're the one who told me to not let my past or what other says define me!"

"So!?" I sighed dramatically and let go of him.

"I'll go see Ebony then." I left him with a laughing Arro.

I had to see the good side of things. I was on a break.

* * *

"You know, I'm aware he sucks at it, but there's something fascinating about it." Dino shot me a deadpan look, pointing at Arro screaming his heart out as only one of his legs on the back of the horse and his hands gripping the halter were keeping him from falling. The horse was happily running around.

"He's about to fall and die!"

"I don't see you doing anything, _big brother_!" He shut his mouth.

"He's your best friend!"

"He's your guest!" A loud thump stopped us and turned our eyes to Arro, now on the ground and rubbing his head with a look of pain on his face.

"Thank God I have a thick skull!" he muttered, getting up to walk to us. His eyes sent daggers at us. "And thanks for nothing at all murderers."

"You're just incredibly bad at horse riding," I replied dully.

"You're a shitty teacher! You just said 'ride or die'!"

"And you obeyed."

He was about to protest when Dino spun around to stand in front of us defensively. I frowned, like the boys, at the dark flames in thin air. When it disappeared, Jager was there.

"Community work?" I asked coldly.

"Indeed." I walked past my brother.

"Boring?"

"After interrogating Salvatorre, he confessed the Estraneos were still active." My blood froze in my veins. "He gave us one location. You need to clean it up."

"On her own?" Dino hissed angrily. Jager shot him an unbothered look.

"It is her punishment. Shall she not come back, she will be free from her sentence."

"Because she'll be dead," Arro added sarcastically. "If the Estraneos are active, children are most likely involved again. What do you want her to do about them except killing them?" I scoffed.

"It's exactly what they want me to do."

On one hand, I wanted to kill the Estraneos to the last one. On the other hand, I didn't want to kill children.

"Do I really have to kill them?"

"Do you have another solution?" he replied.

"I might," Dino spoke out. "Maybe I can arrange something."

"While I accompany her to keep her from getting killed," Arro said after. The Vindice gave us a very, very bored look. I was pretty sure he would just take me by force but instead he retreated, telling me he had a to have a word with his Boss.

Huh...what kind of person could be the Boss of that place? He also agreed to let Alaric come in during the trial whereas he was late.

Never mind, it probably wasn't that important anyway.

A few days later, I was in front of a building with Arro, on orders of Iemitsu. I had no idea what happened, and didn't care enough to ask. The Cavallones were around, ready to strike.

I had Arro with me though and it was comforting.

"Alright, time to shine Lulu!" he exclaimed quietly, pulling a small round device from his pocket. His swords were on his back and were probably pretty heavy.

He threw the thing, which once on the ground spread a thin coat of Mist Flames.

"One of Verde's experiments, he said he couldn't detect it on his screens and that I should try it on a mission," he explained to me quietly as I was plugging my mini-laptop in the screen at the entrance. I hacked the door and opened it.

"I see," I replied once we were inside."You have other things like that?"

"A little, it makes me feel like in an action movie."

"Don't forget to pick them up after." We walked quietly in the hallway. "It's strangely quiet."

"It's not as if they had a great reputation. They're keeping a low profile I think." I scoffed.

"They better." We reached a room where there were lots of big metal pipes. Noticing a staircase, I went to it, but once we were on the next floor, a similar room greeted us.

"What the..." I frowned.

Another stairs, another room.

Shit.

"We're in an illusion."

"Just great," Arro muttered. I ligt up my Mist ring and focused. I couldn't send my flame around us, but it would be enough to know the weak point and blow up the illusion space.

"Here," I whispered after long seconds. I opened my eyes and threw my Flame of Wrath in it, our surroundings vanishing in indigo mist.

I widened my eyes at the metal girders coming my way. In the blink of an eye, Arro was in front of me, the blade of his katana burning in scarlet flames and the girders were cut down like butter, the pieces of metal falling around us. I sighed in relief.

"Useful," I admitted, in awe in front of the red flames.

"If you don't mind, I'll thank you for the flattery later on Luciana." He was serious huh…

He barely made a step that his knee hit the ground and a moan of pain escaped his lips, just like blood fell from his lips. I went in front of him and stared at the blood staining his shirt on his right side. I knelt down and raised his shirt.

"It's a stab wound," I muttered, quickly cauterizing the wound. He bit his lip. "How..."

"Do you know what happens to children who wander in dark places?" a feminine, velvety voice purred behind me. I got up and spun around, pointing my gun at the person.

It was a woman with curly black hair reaching her bottom. She was very fair, taller than me and skinny, full red lips smirking at us whereas playful black eyes were staring down on us.

"They never come back and get eaten by the wolf." I frowned at the doll in her hand and the pin between her fingers. The doll…

"Voodoo doll now?" Arro wondered weakly, back on his feet. "That's new."

"She's an illusionist." Yet, she was very pretty, like a model, but was clearly dangerous. She was like a rose in a way I guess. I raised a brow when a hand landed on my shoulder and pushed me to the side. "Arro?"

"No offense Lulu, but I really like taking care of pretty ladies." I shot his wound a quick look but stepped aside nonetheless. I would intervene if needed. "Although, I have to say I prefer my lady to be honest, which I feel is not the case for you." She giggled.

"You're too young for my taste."

"Aouch, age is only a number." He dug his katana in the floor, going for his double blade instead. She whistled at it.

"You shouldn't play with something like that."

"Aren't you adorable to show me you care?" Okay, the weird flirting was making me feel awkward.

She pulled a whip from her back, a whip whereas she was dressed in complete black leather with a very revealing cleavage and she had big boobs okay, and tried to hit him. The floor literally followed her whip in the aie a second after it was hit.

It was an illusion, I knew that, Arro knew that too yet...he was running straight at her. She beautifully dodged his blows, a smirk still on her lips as Arro was slicing the air, displaying an agility even better than the last time I saw him. He hid kicks in his attacks, including one she stopped by wrapping her whip around his ankle. He gritted his teeth, dug one of his blade in the floor to use it as a support and used his other leg to kick her in the stomach. She flailed her arms around before falling down, Arro free of his movement.

"That's all?"

"I wonder." He turned around, wide eyes on her as she was unhurt. I looked at the mist vanishing. She was good.

Wasn't I complimenting the enemy a lot today?

"Humph, you're playing hard to catch, I kinda like it." His two blades burned scarlet. "However, I don't have that much time." He slid his right foot forward and threw his weapon. She dodged. I jumped on a pipe to avoid the scarlet flames left by his blades as it created a circle around them. His weapon went back in his hand like a boomerang.

"It looks like a scene straight out from Hell itself," she noted, black eyes glancing around her.

Arro ran back at her and she was careful to avoid his blows. Then, the floor opened beneath my best friend's feet and he grabbed the floor to avoid his fall. The woman grinned cruelly and whipped him in the back. He grunted in pain and the whip was wrapped around his stomach, throwing him in the ground next to his katana. The crater vanished in a second and Arro grabbed the hilt of his weapon to get up, but the floor rose like chains and pinned him to the floor.

However I saw them. The flick of blue on his ring and katana.

"It's not funny anymore. Too bad, you are pretty cute." The doll in plain sight, she pinched the right wrist and Arro screamed in pain. His wrist...had a weird shape.

She walked closer to him, who was gritting his teeth and glaring at her.

"Now I'm going to finish this!" She stabbed the heart of the doll with the pin and I gulped, but nothing.

Nothing at all except Arro chuckling and her being shocked.

"You, what did you do!?"

"Using flames but you don't know anything about them, do you?" he asked calmly as the floor went back to its normal look, Arro now free of his movements. "Let's just say I made this area flame-proof."

"How..." With his remaining strength, he got up and kicked her in the face, sending her a few meters away.

"Damn, it was hard to make sure you were around the same area!" She got up, glaring heavily at him. When she removed her hand from her nose, I could see how bloody it was. "You were being so fucking cocky earlier because of the ring you tried to hide on your finger, but clearly you didn't know how to use it, did you?" She growled, teeth red of blood. "Now..." He made a step forward but fell on one knee, breathing heavily.

"Humph," she drawled, a cruel smirk on her face, "you talk a lot but it exhausted you! You're at my mercy now!"

"You make it sound as if I was alone." She turned her head to me when I removed the security of my gun. I shot, the purple bullet dividing in five. She succeeded in dodging them, but she kept losing blood. "It's over now."

"Stupid brats!" She vanished in indigo mist. I widened my eyes, like Arro.

"Damn, she left long ago that bitch!" And I didn't feel a thing.

She was good.

I hated illusionists.

"Hey smart-ass, how do you put out the flames!?" I screamed at him. He pulled small black marbles and threw them around. They aspired the flames and I didn't waste time to join him. "Impressive, but you used more flames than expected." I helped him sit on his butt. I took a quick look at his wrist. Nothing Fon taught me could help with that. I just wrapped it in bandages I brought along.

"She used my hair. She wrapped strands of my hair around the neck of the doll and used her Mist Flame to create a link."

"But she used the doll before the fi..." Arro's harsh blue eyes cut me off.

"I know. There's...probably a traitor in Chicago who knew I was close to you." I sighed. We didn't need that now.

"Sum up of injuries, now." He grumbled something.

"Stab wound still hurts, flame exhaustion, smashed wrist that's killing me. I...I think I can still move but not fight, sorry." I shook my head.

"You made her run the tail between her legs, it's good." I got up. "Anyway, you go back, I'll keep moving."

"Wait you're not..." He tried to get up and failed.

"You can't come, you'll be a burden and I can't waste time protecting you." He looked offended and I helped him up. "Please, go back."

"But..." He sighed in resignation as I led him to the wall so he had something to lean on. "Just don't die, 'kay?"

"And don't pass out before you're with Dino." I picked up his marbles before leaving him. When I climbed the stairs, I was in a hallway.

No more illusions, good.

I used mine to hide. It wasn't long before I heard whispers. I grabbed my gun and shot once, killing the five scientists with a bullet in the head. Blood splattered on the floor and wall.

I kept going. Soon I was in a room filled with computers. I rushed to one and plugged my mini-computer in it, hacking into the system. It seemed that place really focused on...Flame experimentation. I didn't understand half of that shit but downloaded it to my device before unlocking the doors of the cells. Alright, now I had to get the kids outside.

"Hey, Dino you copy?" I asked, a hand on my ear.

"_Yeah. How is it going?_"

"The kids are free, make sure they're immediately taken care of."

"_Roger that_." I set my fist on fire and slammed it in the machines, running away a second before it exploded, creating a chain reaction setting the room on fire.

I ran and stopped abruptly when I reached a weird room. There were several metallic footbridges, on my level, above and underneath, with huge pipes and hoses connecting one side of the room to the other.

However, there was ninety percent chances this room was an illusion because a smirking Nikolaus was in front of me.

"What's up trash?"

"I really want to kill you when you talk, it's incredible," he sneered back. I smirked.

"It's the same on my side." I pointed my gun at him. "I'm guessing you're here to abduct me?"

"Correct!" I gathered enough Mist Flames around my head to keep his illusions from getting to me too much like last time. "If you think your weak little illusions will keep you safe from mine, you're wrong."

Illusionists were usually bad at hand to hand fight.

I ran at him and he blinked in surprise when I was in front of him. I was faster than before and it surprised him. He moved his head to avoid my hand, but I lowered it and grabbed his shoulder, keeping him in place when I kneed him in the stomach. He spat behind me and I slid my hand from his shoulder to arm, slid under it to be behind him, his arm cracking loudly when it was bent at a weird angle and I lit up my hand, my Flame burning bright in it.

I dived it in Nick.

"Wh..." He spat blood.

"Don't waste the sick show for me." I threw my flame. It destroyed the wall and I frowned.

Flame-resistant walls?

In any case, the destruction of the wall caused rubble to fall on the footbridge and made it collapse. I grabbed the barrier, watching it falling to the bottom of the room.

"Well, you've improved." I looked up, at Nick standing casually, hands in his pockets, unhurt on a platform that wasn't there before. I climbed up the barrier and was back on solid ground. "However..." Metal girders were floating around him? He stretched out his hand and they flew toward me at high speed. I dodged as well as I could and frowned, blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. I looked down at my thigh. A metal bar was stuck in it. Real illusion.

I clenched my jaw and retreated to the wall. Gathering some flames, my fingers dug in the wall enough to keep me stable and I went down a level. I couldn't make an illusion of myself because I was too focused keeping his illusions out of my brain.

I pulled the bar from my leg and cauterized the two bleeding hole, burning my jeans around them a little. I took a quick breath of my inhalator before putting it back in my pocket, zipping up said pocket. One of the marbles fell on the floor but I was running to avoid his fucking illusions destroying everything around me.

I spun on my heels and threw my flame to turn them into ashes. It did, but once it reached the place I was at before, it just exploded. I blinked.

The marble? But they were not…

I widened my eyes.

Arro's Storm Flames? Could they have reacted to the Storm Flames in the Flame of Wrath?

I grabbed my gun and shot Nick, who dodged or stopped the bullet. It kept him occupied enough for me to reach a huge pipe and jumped up until I was closer to him. I threw a marble. He barely turned his head, noticing me, that a small flame reach the marble.

It exploded, sending me in the wall and slightly breaking it. I groaned at the numb feeling in my back but I was happy at the silhouette who jumped from the smoke and was kneeling on the floor.

"You little bitch!" he roared in anger, his right arm bleeding heavily.

I didn't have the time to enjoy my small victory that indigo mist appeared around me and formed a claw to restrain me. I had the time to put my hand in front of my chest.

"I'm not going to be beaten by a runt like you!" My flame was already burning bright, his flames trying to resist. However, it ended up breaking like a rope, slowly, and I was free.

I spotted a thin hose and jumped to it, cutting it with my flame-coated hand to use it like a rope. I landed in front of Nick and I shot him to distract him. He created concrete walls around him, but I was in front of him before he could stop me and punched him in the face. It sent him meters back and the illusions around us ceased, showing me the real room.

I paled.

I made a lot of damage, didn't I?

Wait...what was that smell?

"Carbon monoxide stupid, you didn't protect yourself enough." Yeah, it was that and smoke. I had trouble breathing again because of the fire he hid.

But his wounds stayed. I fucking beat him up.

"Time to go home now brat." I grabbed another of the marble and threw it on the floor. "You don't have the guts to do it." I smirked.

"Wanna bet?" I sent flames to it and it exploded, everything bursting into flames around us as the floor collapsed under my feet.

I kept jumping from one rubble to another, trying to reach the door. It was when I was a millimeter from it and felt gravity bringing me down I realized I was fucking stupid.

Until something was wrapped around my stomach and pulled me on the side, my body avoiding each rubble that could potentially crush me.

"Got you." That was...Dino? He jumped from a window to a tree, then down and ran away.

The whole building was on fire.

"Shiiitttt..." I muttered. I was put on a stretcher and nearby I could hear Arro complaining about something.

"You did well. Good job." I grinned at my brother.

"Of course!" I felt sleepy though. "I'll take a nap, 'kay?" Dino nodded and ruffled my hair.

"Sure, I have work anyway. Let me handle the rest."

I did and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to ChaosHeart and LyriaHart for their reviews!**


	23. Rings on the Move

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I stretched out next to my bed. The metal bar had grazed an artery, but overall I was fine. The mission was a success, I gave the information I got to Lal and slept a lot. Arro too, and his wrist would take time to heal, but his life was not in danger. He wasn't really allowed to get out of bed though. He complained about it but shut up when his meals were served in bed, that idiot.

"I talked to Iemitsu too, he told me he would contact my Boss about that woman who had my beautiful hair." I patted said hair, some curls defying gravity. "I know Lulu."

"Have you thought about the marbles?" He laid back in his pillow as my hand went to my thigh.

"You described it as dynamite and your Flame like the match?" I nodded and he crossed his valid hand behind his head. "Hum...it was your Sky Flame, so my guess would be you synchronized more with my Storm than Rain Flame and because the Flame of Wrath has Storm Flames in it...Boom!"

"It's possible?"

"No idea, I'm not an expert. The Vongolas kept Dying Will Flames for themselves for centuries, remember?" I sighed.

"It's so annoying!" He snickered.

"At least we know it's mainly because you're from the Secondo's bloodline that you were active that young and we synchronized. You synchronized with Alaric before though, right?" I nodded.

"I can't even tell you an age."

"Princess?" Bono called me through the door. I got up and opened it. "The External Advisor called, you are expected at the CEDEF as soon as possible. You will spend the night there."

"Got it." I turned to Arro. "If you need something..."

"...I just ask for it, I know. You're basically in my room Lulu. Bye bye!" I left him and packed.

Dino told me goodbye from a window and I waved.

People...were acting normal toward me. Lal gave me a scolding look and sighed, gesturing me to follow her.

"Iemitsu said it would be part of your punishment, but he just doesn't want to do it himself." I blinked in confusion as we stopped in front of the archives. She sighed. "Go on." I opened the door and dropped my bag on the floor, gaping.

The room was a mess. By mess, I meant papers were everywhere! On the floor, outside of their files, just...everywhere!

"What...what happened there?" It was never that messy, someone would always clean up! We were ordered to clean up after us!

"Iemitsu stormed in one day, looking for something and forbidding anyone to clean that mess because 'everything he needed was where it was supposed to be'. That moron hasn't been in here since you left jail and pretends it never happened, so he told us to make you do it." I sweat dropped. That stupid Boss of mine...he was a great Boss, but I wanted to strangle him sometimes. "You better start now." I sighed as the door closed behind me, turned on the light and started.

How...where did I start?

"Fuck you Iemitsu," I muttered hours later. The box I was supposed to grab was out of reach. I tiptoed, moving the box a little.

Next thing I knew, I failed to grab the box which fell on my head, almost knocking me out and making me fall on my ass. I rubbed my head with a growl and glared at the box. It was big and dusty. I opened it out of sheer curiosity and took the notebook written in what appeared to be French.

"'Alaude'...the first Cloud Guardian?" I muttered to myself, flipping through the pages. He was also the founder of CEDEF if I remembered well. My eyes caught a glimpse of something shining under the light and I took it.

It was an old silver pocket watch. I opened it. There was a sentence written in old Italian. 'To my honorary Guardian, who keeps us in line when no one else can. Giotto.'

How cute. I rummaged through the box and pulled a picture out of it.

The…

There was a blond girl, her long hair in heavy curls and electric blue eyes looking at the camera with a toothy grin, her arms crossed with one of a man looking like an older version of Kyoya, but with platinum blond hair and blue eyes.

The girl though? I wasn't blind, she looked like me. A lot.

"BOSSSSSS!" I screamed, watch and picture in hands as I sprinted out of the room. I was sure Turmeric yelled at me not to run in the hallways but whatever, I burst in his office. "Look what I fo...the hell? What are _they_ doing here?"

"Well...the Ninth and I don't agree on something so..." He opened the small varnished black box, the Vongola crest in gold on the top now out of my sight. I wrinkled my nose at the sight of the halves Vongola Rings, my eyes staring harshly at the Cloud one.

"You don't agree on his successor?"

"Precisely. He suddenly wants Xanxus to succeed him." I frowned, doubtful the Ninth would want something like that out of sudden.

"There's something weird. Something's really wrong." He sighed deeply, closing the box.

"I know. It just came out of nowhere. The VARIA already has their halves of the rings, it's a matter of time before they come themselves to get these ones." I pursed my lips.

"Tsunayoshi reminded me of Primo and I really think he can carry Federico's will, as Federico's remaining Guardian, I don't know if it really counts, but I'll stand by him for that. Even if Xanxus is my brother." My Boss was tapping his fingers on the top of the box. "However, I don't think any of them is ready for that burden. I mean, the Mist Guardian I 'found' is in Vendicare and there's no Lightning Guardian. It's too soon."

"Do you have another solution? Because I'll take it." I gulped quietly at how cold he sounded. "I can't let the rings fall between their hands Luciana."

"I know. What's your plan then?"

"I'll make fake ones and get the VARIA on their tracks while the real ones are going to Tsuna."

"Xanxus will send Superbi." He raised a brow, like me at my quick response.

"How are you so sure?" I scratched the top of my head in confusion.

"I...I don't know, I have a feeling it will be him."

"You've been enough trouble recently, please don't become a seer."

"Got it." I showed him the picture and watch. "I found that by the way! If you wanted to see who my ancestor was, maybe that chick can help us."

"It's the First Cloud Guardian."

"Yeah, he's Kyoya but European style."

"He's not the only one." I blinked and he put a picture under my nose. "It's the First Generation. Do they remind you of any one?"

"It's creepy," I stated, staring at the doppelganger of the kids in Namimori on the picture. "Is it why you agreed for Mukuro? Because of the melon head?"

"He doesn't have a good reputation, but in a way yes." There was a pause. "Are you done cleaning?"

"No?" He pointed at his door. "But the rings!"

"Clean my mess like a good subordinate!" I rolled my eyes and obeyed.

He had enough on his plate as it was.

* * *

"He's going to die. Basil is going to die!" Arro repeated in the private plane we were on. "My cousin is after him, he'll turn poor Basil into sashimis!"

"Basil may not win, but it's not the goal. He has to deliver the rings," I interrupted him. "He won't die until he reached Tsunayoshi."

"Did anyone tell Reborn at least?"

"Are you panicking at the idea of seeing Squalo?" Dino asked him, the real rings safely tucked in the inside pocket of his coat.

"I'm not!" he replied angrily before pointing his thumb at me, who was sucking on a cherry lollipop. "Why aren't you asking her if she's panicking!?"

"She's not breaking everybody's eardrums Arro..." my brother whispered, averting his eyes to the side. Arro opened his mouth but stopped, realizing he would make Dino right.

"They're all gonna die, it's the fucking VARIA."

"You won't know until it happens," I drawled quietly.

"Why am I even going?"

"You're both under house arrest at my house, I had to leave so it's better to take you with me. You might be useful too." He grumbled something, crossed his arms and looked away. I wish I could have gone to see my mother, but it will be for another time I guess.

When we landed, I was jet-lagged. Alaric was waiting for us though and I ran at him.

"Rick!" I called him, throwing my arms around him. He looked down, then at Dino.

"Just...go with it..."

"I called Reborn, he told me they were going to the shopping district." I nodded.

"Well, you go stop Squalo, I'll take Arro home and introduce him to Nana!" Iemitsu threw his arm on Arro's shoulders and dragged him with him, against his will.

"I don't think Superbi would attack him, but taking him elsewhere is still the best thing to do because of his wrist."

"Let's go," Dino stated in his Boss voice.

"I can attack him but you can't right?" I asked my brother as we were going to the district, Alaric silently coming along.

"Exact. Because of Alaric's still weird position, I think it would be safer if he stays on the side too. You'll be okay?"

"It's Superbi. There's an eighty percent chance he pisses me off because he's not going at me seriously."

I almost jumped out of the car when I saw the black smoke. I covered myself in illusions and ran to the spot. Immediately, I saw Hayato down. Basil was down, Tsunayoshi was in his underwear and Superbi was staring down at him, lazily stopping Takeshi's sword behind him without sparing him a look.

However, Tsunayoshi looked at me. I ran at them and slipped between Superbi and Takeshi. The oldest felt me and jumped away, enough for me to grab Takeshi by his collar and throw him at his Sky.

"Vooiii who the fuck are you trash!?" I walked up to Basil and checked his pulse. It was there. He was also conscious and shot me a look.

"Good job Basil, I'll take it from there," I whispered. He nodded and fainted. I made a few step toward Superbi, who readied himself to fight back, even if his eyes kept looking around. He didn't know where I was, so I dissipated the mist.

I smirked at his wide eyes and astonished expression when I waved at him.

"VOOIIII THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE BRAT!?" I shrugged.

"Senpai, he's dangerous!" Tsunayoshi screamed at me, which made Superbi frown.

"'Senpai'?" he repeated quietly.

"I know Tsunayoshi." My smirked vanished. "Anyway, you're attacking my protegee and I can't let that happen."

"I'm from an allied Family, you'll have trouble if..."

"If what?" I pointed at Basil. "You've already attacked one of my own." He gaped slightly and slapped his forehead, grabbing his silver hair in frustration.

"Of course not Cavallone, she was a Guardian..." I heard him muttering.

Without a word, I attacked him. He stepped back, staying on the defensive, as I thought he would. It was annoying, but I kept going at him. When he realized I wasn't backing down, he fought back. I stopped his fist and used my foot to stop his fake hand.

"What are you gonna do now?" he hissed angrily at me. I blinked innocently at him.

"Beat you?" I leaned on his fake hand, propped myself in the air and kicked him hard in the stomach. He didn't see it coming, so I used his pain and surprise to put my free hand on his shoulder, grab it and go behind him, pulling his arms back while my foot was in his back. "Now, do you want me dislocate your shoulders?" He peeked at me above his shoulder.

"The fuck happened to you brat?" I snorted in disdain.

"I grew up, not that you'd know about it." I pushed harder in his back and he growled in pain. I was ready to really dislocate his shoulders but the side of his blade was opened. "Wh..."

I let go of Superbi and used my forearm to hide my nose and mouth when the small bombs exploded. I jumped out of the smoke, my right arm slightly burned, but nothing life-threatening. I stared at the slowly dissipating smoke.

Hum, maybe he did take me a little bit seriously after all.

I frowned when I saw Basil being thrown away.

"Tsunayoshi catch him or I'll kill you!" I roared, sprinting toward Superbi.

He spun around, probably reacting on instinct against my killing intent and not entirely realizing he would get in a lot of troubles if he were to kill me, but I grabbed his blade between my hands.

"Vooiii seriously let go brat!" I glared and with a little bit of flames, broke his sword clean. He widened his eyes and moved toward the building, behind me, before looking at his broken weapon.

Now, now I knew I hit where it hurt. I broke his sword and his pride as a swordsman was probably touched.

"You know, it's nice to fight against you. I've been against too many illusionists recently but I don't need to figure out what's real or not with you."

"Getting into troubles brat?" I smirked and threw the piece of blade on the ground.

"It's a long story I'm not sharing."

"Am I too late to have a great entrance?" Superbi turned his head to look at Dino and I chuckled.

"Kind of, he's as threatening as a puppy now." Dino shot the blade a look.

"I see. Don't you think attacking children is below you Squalo!?"

"Tch, if I get in a fight with you the higher-ups will be nagging at me for a while, Cavallone!" I was still here!

I slid my right foot back and raised my left hand in front of me, opened palm facing him. He shot me a brief calculating look before releasing a new wave of bombs, although smaller, against my brother. Of course, Dino made them go on each side of him and his men to avoid injuries, but I frowned at the spot where Superbi used to be when the smoke disappeared.

"I don't think a real fight would do any good to any party involved!" I looked up to see him and his smug grin on the building. He had the Vongola box in his hand. "For now I'll take this! See ya!" And he was gone. I made a step forward, ready to chase after him but Dino's voice stopped me.

"Stop Ana, Squalo has a lot more stamina than you, it would just end up in too much blood." Then, he went to Basil and scooped him in his arms. "He needs a hospital and fast."

"Go, I'll stay with Reborn and Tsunayoshi to brief them on the situation." He nodded as Hayato and Takeshi both woke up.

"Where's that guy!?" Hayato growled before seeing me. He glared hard. "You..."

"Stop it Gokudera, Luciana kept up with that Squalo longer than you and Yamamoto. Go home you two, you were useless today." They both had a conflicted look on their face. Before leaving, Takeshi smiled faintly at me.

"It's nice to see you again senpai." I nodded.

"The feeling's mutual." They both left and I turned to Tsunayoshi. "Anyway, let's go to the hospital to..." I didn't finish my sentence that Reborn's foot was in my face, sending me flying a few meters back. My head was spinning when I landed, the baby still on me. "Re..." He grabbed me by my collar and slapped me across the face.

My face was turned to the side. My cheek was burning and slowly, I raised a hand to my cheek before looking at Reborn in disbelief.

"I doubt your brother slapped you like you deserved to be for being so stupid." He jumped back on the ground and I sat up. "You would have been even more stupid if you had failed though."

"What?" He smirked.

"You did something that could have cost you your freedom. On the other hand, you caused a jailbreak in the Vindice prison and were sent there only when Mukuro was defeated. There's some good in there, you've improved." I rubbed my bruised cheek.

"And you had to slap me?" He pouted.

"But I was stuck here, it was very frustrating!" I sweat dropped. The cute act was more disturbing than anything by now.

"Senpai..." Once I was up I looked at Tsunayoshi. He smiled at me, despite what had just happened. "Welcome back." I was taken back and just stared.

I looked away and started leaving.

"We have to go to the hospital!"

"She's just being shy." I heard Reborn tell his student.

"Shy?"

"She doesn't look like it but Bakana doesn't know how to deal with people's concern." I glared at them above my shoulder.

"Hurry up!" I barked at them. As we were walking to the hospital, me with an arm on Tsunayoshi's shoulders to make an illusion of clothes on him, I started to explain the situation. "Basically, a few weeks ago the Ninth went crazy and decided to name Xanxus his heir." Reborn left to go get some clothes for Tsunayoshi.

"Xanxus?"

"The long-haired guy's Boss. They're the VARIA, the strongest assassination squad in the Vongola. However, Iemitsu didn't agree because Xanxus...is not the kindest soul on Earth, so we're divided in two and it's a mess." We reached the hospital and I let go of Tsunayoshi once Romario led us to Basil's room. I fell in a chair. "Anyway, Reborn will explain better than me."

"And him?"

"His life is not in danger," Dino told us and I nodded, my arms crossed on my chest. "He was trained well."

"Hell yeah, Iemitsu wasn't kind during training." Tsunayoshi widened his eyes in horror.

"Wait, my dad trained him!? Then his Master he told me about..." He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. The angry feeling around him lasted a second before Reborn landed out of nowhere on his head with clothes.

"Shut up and put some clothes on Dame-Tsuna." He did and the conversation started again. "The rings are on the move then?"

"Yep."

"But that guy took them, so he won't come back, right!?"

"Yeah...if they were the real ones." It got me Tsunayoshi's and Reborn's gaze. Dino chuckled nervously and pulled the real ones out of his coat.

"Yeah...I have the real ones with me..."

"What...but..."

"Basil was a bait to get us some time," I explained calmly. "He wasn't told the rings he had were fake, but he got us some time to..." I didn't move when Tsunayoshi grabbed me by my collar in anger.

"What...How could you...how could he..." I took Tsunayoshi's hands and pried them off my sweater.

"The Vongolas are in a state of emergency Tsuna, they did what they could," Dino tried to calm him down. "Unfortunately, this situation would have happened at some point. Now you have some time to prepare."

"The rings are the symbol you are the official successor to the Ninth," I added. "They're a heavy burden to carry."

"Anyway, here Tsuna."

"Heh!? I don't want them!"

"But you're the Vongola Ten..."

"I have to study!" Tsunayoshi interrupted my brother. "Bye!" We heard him whine in fear in the hallway, running away.

"Does he still think he can run away from this?"

"Of course, he wasn't raised in that world," I told Dino sternly. "Even the day he'll realize there's no way out, he'll keep saying he doesn't want the job I bet." I got up on shaking legs and Dino helped me go next to Basil. I fell on the stool.

"I'll explain everything to him later. I'm guessing Iemitsu arrived too?"

"Yes, he took Arro with him." Reborn nodded and turned to me.

"I expect you to tell me what happened these past few months Luciana, but for today I'll go." He left too. I grabbed my apartment key and gave it to Dino, but he refused to take it.

"I have my own." I deadpanned at him.

"I feel violated." He laughed and patted my head.

"You're overdoing it! You're staying here?"

"At least until I can move without the risk of falling because I don't have any energy." Note to myself, do not try to help Tsunayoshi's keep his pride and leave him in his underwear.

Once I was alone with Basil, I sighed deeply. The VARIA...even if they had taken the real rings, they would have come to get Tsunayoshi's head to eliminate all possible threat to the succession. It was just a question of 'when'. At least...he would be prepared and would have official Guardians.

Hum...his Guardians were about to be made official…

I gritted my teeth.

We were supposed to have at least three more years and now...they were around my age when I had been a Guardian and damn was I too young for that.

"Luciana..." I turned to Basil.

"You're awake since when?" He smiled faintly.

"Enough to know they were fake..." he whispered in Italian. I looked down. "You asked to go in my place, didn't you?"

"I know Superbi and I knew they were fake, it would have been..." I replied in my mother tongue.

"You would have been in the hospital longer than me, and you were resting not so long ago. I...am honored Master chose me." I scoffed, knowing he would keep thinking like that. "It's...a bad situation after all."

"Yeah, it is." I closed my eyes. "Iemitsu is here too."

"I see." He looked at me. "What about Sawada-dono's Guardians?"

"Don't worry about it Basil, focus on resting. You'll probably help Tsunayoshi training at some point."

"Oh."

I stayed with him until I could walk, yet something was on my mind.

Kyoya would to kill me the moment he saw me.

* * *

I just...stared at the screen above the intercom of my apartment.

"_Luciana, open the door!_"

"Yeah Lulu...open the door!" a sleepy Arro said behind me. "It's five in the morning..."

"Yeah, that's why I'm shocked to see him," I muttered, opening the building to Iemitsu. It wasn't long before he was in my apartment. Arro already arrived late yesterday because he was the center of attraction at the Sawadas until Tsunayoshi came back. "What now?" I stepped back when Iemitsu put something in my face.

"From what I read, the Cloud Guardian is quite hard to reach. But you get along, and he's your successor so go give him the ring!"

"Why don't you just drop it in his mail box or at school?" I asked him nervously. Kyoya did not know I was here.

"Are you scared of him or something?" he asked with a big grin before looking at me with something I didn't like in his eyes. "Or maybe...you're having young love issues?" I twitched.

"You bet, they kissed already." I glared at Arro.

"Wow, you young people are quick nowadays! I mean, yesterday there were two pretty girls here for Tsuna after all!"

"I'll go give him the ring but leave my place, now!" I accepted the half ring and almost threw my slipper at him when he waved with a stupid grin on his face.

"Damn, it's too early for..." Arro tensed when I turned around, a very, very dangerous glint in my eyes.

"If you're still in front of me in five seconds I'll make sure you never reproduce De Luca." He ran away.

With a deep sigh, I got ready and left in the cold October morning. I really wasn't in the mood to fight with Kyoya but well...I couldn't avoid him forever.

Ironically, I was turning in his street when I found myself face to face with him. We both widened our eyes, and I made a step back when his narrowed dangerously when his brain registered it was me. His tonfas just magically appeared.

"H...hey..."

"_You_," he hissed in anger.

I chuckled nervously and ran away as fast as I could, the Demon of Namimori after me.

"I'm only sorry for not calling to say I was free, so please calm down!" He ran faster.

I made a turn and almost screamed in frustration when I saw it was a dead-end. I turned around and was pinned to the ground, a tonfa on my throat and Kyoya's furious gaze in mine, his legs on each side of my hips. I put my hands on his weapon to push it away, but he pressed harder and I almost choked.

"That man made a mess," Kyoya hissed angrily. I gulped and nodded. "You helped him escape his cell and then you were taken _hostage_? Did you even try to escape?" I blinked and let go of his tonfa. There was less pressure, enough for me to speak but not enough to move freely.

"I didn't think I would be welcomed as Mukuro is a mass murderer and was making a mess in Namimori to find Tsunayoshi. Sorry." We stared at each other for a few seconds and I sighed in relief when the tonfa was removed. I blinked several times in panic though when Kyoya just grabbed the front of my hoodie. "Wait Kyo..." He moved me closer to him and...headbutted me hard enough to send me back on the ground, not seeing straight. "Everything's...spinning..."

"Nobody will bite you to death before I do carnivore, you better remember it." Still, his eyes remained preoccupied and his fingers creased the fabric of my hoodie.

"Kyoya?" I called him in a whisper. His eyes…

"Nobody will touch what's mine anymore, nobody." My eyes softened and I took his hand, removing it from my top and I sat up, him now pretty much sitting on my lap.

"Sorry for worrying you Kyoya." He averted his eyes to the side. "But if you give that speech to every member of the Committee it's going to get weird." He looked at me as if I was stupid and I blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You're...stupid." I was about to shot back something, offended, but he got up. I did too and remembered what I was supposed to give him.

"Right, I have something for you." He raised a brow at the half ring. "Don't get any ideas, I'm not proposing to you. It's the Half Vongola Cloud Ring, you were chosen as Sawada Tsunayoshi's, potential Tenth Vongola's Cloud Guardian." Slowly, he took the ring to inspect it.

"And who thought I would just crowd with herbivores?" I grinned.

"Yours truly!"

Of course I ran away. However, it was weird of him to imply I was his because I was a part of the Committee.

Whatever.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	24. Hello Brother

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Yo," I greeted the people in the clinic with a wave.

"Oh my God, what happened to you!?" Dino almost yelled, seeing my black eye and bruise on my cheek. I waved him off and sat in one of the chairs there were next to Takeshi.

"Nothing, I just...gave the Cloud Ring."

"Wai...wait, Hibari-san!?" Tsunayoshi cried out and I nodded. "Hibari-san has a ring too!?" Takeshi laughed.

"It's a good thing though, isn't it?"

"Is it?" Tsunayoshi mumbled before giving me a questioning look. "Do you have a ring too?" I scoffed.

"Hell no, I turned it down." Hayato was in front of me right after.

"How can you just turn down the Tenth!?"

"Shut up Gokudera, Bakana was Federico's Cloud Guardian." The three teenagers were surprised and looked at me.

"I've dealt with enough shit as it is when I was your age, I wasn't about to become a Guardian once again." I sighed. "If anything, I was tasked with finding potential Guardians when I arrived in Namimori in March of last year. The only ones I had no input for were the Storm and Lightning ones."

"Anyway, the Sun Guardian should be here shortly." I smirked when Reborn changed into that Pao Pao guy.

I listened quietly to them, smiled at Reborn and Colonnello 'greeting' each other and then Dino pulled me on my feet.

"We've got some work to do too!" I blinked at him. "You're helping training my student!"

"Can I...not?" He dragged me with him.

"You're not fighting with us Dino-san!?" My brother gave an apologetic look over his shoulder to Tsunayoshi.

"I can't, I'm in an allied Family, and the guy I'm training is not an easy one." I paled, like Tsunayoshi, and craned my neck to look at my brother.

"Wait, you're training Kyoya!?"

"Yup!" He stopped a step from the door. "But go get fixed before. I'll leave first." He let me go.

Obviously, I didn't go to school after. Instead, I went to visit Basil. Iemitsu was already there.

"You can walk already?" Basil nodded with a confident smile.

"Yes, Master just gave me some herbs."

"You'll be good to fight tomorrow Basil!" Iemitsu told him with a grin. "You'll help Tsuna with his Dying Will, from what Reborn told me he needs it."

"Makes sense..." I muttered before looking at my Boss. "By the way, I received a text from Arro saying you were a tyrant." He pointed at himself.

"Me? I just put him to use! He can't fight for now but he can keep his eyes open on who enters Namimori!" His eyes became more serious. "With Alaric gone for some time, some people with bad intentions tried to enter the town. I'm just making sure it doesn't happen until the VARIA threat is gone." My mouth made an 'o'.

"But the tyrant part then?"

"I just told him I could tell a lot of things to his Boss!" I sweat dropped at his happy grin.

He was evil in the end.

Although, the next day, I watched in awe Tsunayoshi climbing a cliff.

* * *

Not gonna lie, with all of them training, life was boring. Shamal was training Hayato, Takeshi went back to his father to learn...whatever he still needed to learn, Ryohei was with Colonnello and Kyoya and Dino...urgh, I was so gonna bury my brother soon.

I plopped down on a chair in a small cabin outside of Namimori. Arro was eating a bento. Basically, as people entering this town were controlled when they came from the underground, there was a checkpoint, pretty much like at a frontier between two country. They had to state what they were doing in town, for how long and blah blah blah.

"Thinking about it, how did Superbi enter Namimori?"

"Iemitsu told Basil to go a certain way and made sure Alaric would let things slide. Making it known Namimori is guarded would 'ruin the surprise the moment they arrive'."

"Alaric loves playing with people's sense of direction," Arro muttered, eating some rice.

"He loves it." I looked around. "Where's Li?"

"He said that because he had to work more hours, he was on a break until you collapse." I sweat dropped. "It seems like he had to patrol and be at the checkpoint. Basically, even if Reborn helped too, Fon managed to get some people from his Triad contacts to help here."

Li was a little bit older than us, Chinese, with short black hair and black eyes so slanted it looked like they were closed. Although, I was pretty sure they were most of the time. He was also one of Fon's old student from before me.

That douche bag...kept beating me in hand-to-hand combat. He mastered more styles than me anyway.

"Hello young people!" I turned my head to the door when a loud 'thump' reached my ears. There were two people at Iemitsu's feet. "Would you look at what tried to kill my son!"

"It's green," I commented, seeing their suit. "How come Alaric didn't send them here?" Arro sighed deeply.

"Don't tell me it's Verde..."

"Reborn said it was Verde," Iemitsu told him and he banged his head against the table.

"Of course it's him..." I got up and went to them.

"Any injuries?"

"None, it's just annoying to know they went to my house. The suits made it so only small children could see them." I twitched.

"Reborn saw them right away then."

"He did." I sighed.

"We send them back or kill them?" He took his chin between two fingers.

"I don't know...I don't want to deal with the paperwork that comes with it." The two men shivered between us.

"But maybe using their corpses would make the VARIA run away?"

"Va...VARIA!?" they screamed in sync. A small blade landed between them.

"Shut up, will you?" Arro droned behind me.

"So?" Iemitsu hummed in thoughts and crouched behind them.

"We'll drop them off. I'm sure they won't try to attack Reborn's student anytime soon, right?" They were sweating profusely.

"Of course!"

The next day was more interesting though.

* * *

"What...how did we get there!?" Levi wondered out loud as instead of the town, they were now in the woods.

"Mammon's gone," Belphegor noticed, not seeing the flying baby. "Ushishi, Squalo how did you get into town last time?"

"Voooiii shut up Bel!" he replied angrily. "Boss, do you think we're trapped in an illusion?" He got a glare.

"Seriously though," a male voice, "you've always been so loud." A silver-haired teenager appeared in front of them, azure eyes looking at all of them. He stopped for a solid second on Xanxus, who was frowning at him.

"Vooiiii the fuck are you doing here!?"

"Ma, isn't he just adorable? Someone you know Squ-chan?"

"'Squ-chan'?" Arro repeated with a raised eyebrow. One look at his cousin and he was laughing, holding his stomach! "It's...it's...and you let him call you like that Superbi!?"

"VOOIII STOP LAUGHING ARRO!"

"Someone you know then!" Lussuria exclaimed. Squalo sighed.

"He's my younger cousin." All eyes were on the teenager, who was waving at them with a big grin.

"Absolutely not nice to meet you!" He dodged knives. "And Superbi, you suck."

"What!?"

"Lulu kicked your ass and broke your sword! Dino had the rings from the very beginning and you totally believed Lulu was trying to beat you when she wanted you to leave with the fake ones! You were tricked by sixteen-year-old teenage girl!" Squalo made a step forward but one glare from his Boss made him stop.

"Trash, you lost so shut the fuck up." Then, he set his crimson gaze on the teenager. "Where's that girl?"

"Hum? Oh, she's taking care of the Mist Arcobaleno. You know, Arcobalenos are a big deal."

"How did he..."

"Hey Arro, what the fuck is going on?" Squalo asked him more seriously.

"You didn't notice before because we let you in, but Namimori isn't a place the Mafia can enter as they wish. It's CEDEF and Triads territory." He sighed at the surprised looks. "I'm not explaining this. You, you're the Boss, Xanxus right? Lulu told me about you." Arro didn't notice how his cousin reacted at that, like Xanxus. "I have to see with you to let you all in, so please follow me." He did and found himself in a small living-room in a cabin.

"Who are you?" he asked Arro, who casually sat down in a brown couch, his wrist still in a cast.

"My name is Arroganza De Luca, nice to meet you Luciana's big brother." Xanxus' fingers twitched unconsciously. "Don't worry, your secret is safe. Not for you though, but I know Lulu wouldn't like so much attention out of sudden. I'm her best friend." He showed the other couch with his valid hand, on which Xanxus sat down. "So, I need to check the authenticity of the half ring you have. Don't worry, I won't make the same mistake that my cousin."

"Tch, keep your family issues to yourself," Xanxus replied, throwing him the ring. Arro caught it with ease and without a word, inspected it. The older's eyes noticed the rings on his fingers. A red stone and a blue stone.

"It's the real deal, it feels the same than Sawada's." Arro threw it back and stared at Xanxus for a few seconds. "Heh...Lulu's eyes are darker than yours I think." He leaned a little bit closer. "Yep, hers are totally ruby red and not yours."

"Stop making comments trash."

* * *

"And you are Viper, the Mist Arcobaleno," I told the floating baby as the rest of his team was taking a different road. The baby looked around them.

"It's Mammon and there will be additional fees for more information." I chuckled.

"There's a chance you'll have to pay to enter the town and get the rings," I said, re-adjusting my sunglasses on my nose, perfectly hiding my red eyes. "You wouldn't know though, of course, as we tricked Superbi into thinking you guys had the upper hand."

"'Superbi'?" they repeated, floating in front of my face. "Oh, I remember you. Federico's Cloud Guardian, right? You've known Squalo for a long time."

"Nine years." I put my hands in the pockets of my black fake leather jacket, the strap of my bag across my chest. It was filled with food because I had not eaten yet. "I'd say I'm sorry for turning the second-in-command in ridicule like that, but it seems a particular side of him hasn't grown yet and I was pissed."

"He pisses off a lot of people. Why this welcome?"

"Namimori is CEDEF and Triads property, you can't go inside without being controlled. Although, you're an Arcobaleno and I want to see the proof." They looked back.

"And who put me in this illusion?" I smirked.

"Shouldn't you have guessed already?" I leaned toward them. "I have to give it to you: you didn't train some talent-less brats. Although, the oldest keeps being a pain in the ass." They remained silent and then smirked slightly.

"You've improved Alaric." Mist appeared next to me and Alaric was there. "And you grew up a lot." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. There was a small, flattered smile and something akin to pride in his eyes, like a child complimented by his father.

It was new, but not unwelcomed. Alaric was always the adult in every situations, even if he himself was still young, so it was probably hard sometimes.

"I am twenty-six Master."

"And Nikolaus?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's complicated." Mammon didn't try to know more and showed us their pacifier. I nodded, seeing it was the real deal, and it was back under their cloak.

"Your deal in town is only as a VARIA?" I asked him more sternly. He nodded. "Every actions you will take will be in the VARIA interests and on order of your Boss, right?" He nodded once again. "It means if you suddenly have other business, like Arcobaleno business, you will have to come to us again." I grabbed an apple lollipop from my bag and unwrapped it as I gestured to Mammon to follow me.

When we arrived, I had my lollipop in my mouth, Mammon now knowing Alaric and I had known each other for more than a decade and a giant with a weird haircut was in my face.

"Who are you!?" I took a step back and looked at him up and down.

"Don't you look just plain stupid?" A vein bulged on his temple and I looked around. "Damn a bunch of weirdos." I pointed at Superbi. "You suck, I tricked you and you didn't see it coming!"

"You little..." the giant started, running to me with...umbrellas? I heard the door of the cabin opening but I had my arms around one of his, kicked his ankles and turned his limited stability due to his running to nothing and threw him over my shoulder and in a tree. He was knocked out.

"I thought you had something called VARIA Quality or some shit like that? It's disappointing." I took my lollipop out of my mouth and pointed it at the guy. "The guy didn't even know what to do of his limbs, what a sham..." I stopped talking because of the oppressing presence in my back. Slowly putting the candy back in my mouth, I turned around and mechanically raised my head.

I gulped. I felt very, very small. Xanxus was staring down at me, impassively, and looked at his subordinate.

"Two." He looked at the rest of his team above his shoulder. "It's the second one to be beaten by her. Did you become a bunch of weaklings trash?" 'Trash'? We had the same vocabulary?

"Ma, Boss, she's obviously an experienced martial artist!" a man with flamboyant hair said.

"Vooooiii Levi was down in less than a second!" Superbi retorted.

"Ushishi, I can skin her in less than ten~." I snorted. As if.

"Anyway, I'm sure Arro already went through the...most important steps but I have some questions so..." He nodded, grabbed my wrist and dragged me in the cabin. I blinked at his hand on my wrist and caught Arro's surprised eyes.

I had no reaction whatsoever. I ignored how the flamboyant guy seemed worried Xanxus was about to kill me and watched him close the door behind him. I was about the say something that he spun around and almost torn my precious glasses off my face.

And we stared in utter silence. His eyes...were more vibrant than mine. Ever so slowly, he grabbed my face between big, warm, calloused hands and started moving it on the sides. From the focused look on his face, he was probably just trying to see what...changed.

Then, when his fingers stopped on my pulse and I heard the small sigh of relief, I came back to my senses.

"Thank you...for helping me out last time." His eyes were back on my face and whatever thoughts were going through his head disappeared because he frowned and removed his hands to cross his arms.

"Why were you in Vendicare?"

"I...helped a friend of mine to escape and they caught us afterward." His frown deepened and I found myself waving frantically in front of me. "I had a debt and I paid it back! That's all! I learned my lesson!" He wouldn't stop staring. "Okay, I had other charges but I left jail!"

"Didn't it cross your mind I could use these information against you later?" I froze. "We're not on the same side after all." I bit the inside of my cheek, ignoring how his words stung me.

"I...it's just...you're my big brother?" No response.

"Didn't you see how Lussuria seemed scared I try to hurt you?"

"I did but...I didn't react to you touching my wrist so I...I'm not worried about you being a threat to me..." I frowned at him. "Are you scared of me?"

"Repeat that?" he replied with a raised brow. I cleared my throat.

"I mean...you seem like the confident kind of guy, who crushes people if they don't agree with him yet...I don't know, you look like you don't know how to talk to me normally." A small, and wasn't it sadness in his eyes, smile appeared on his lips.

"Do you remember me?" I was taken back and shook my head.

"Sorry...I was too young." He put his hand on my head.

"You were, weren't you?" he whispered to himself.

I couldn't help but think...or more like hear how sad he seemed to be I didn't remember him.

But I couldn't change it, could I? He was a stranger to me but...he remembered me when I was a baby and toddler and from Mom's state...he took care of me.

"Hum...it won't come to you as a shock but...it's better if we keep huh...our relationship a secret." He half closed his eyes.

"Obviously." I nodded, rocking back and forth on my feet. I stopped when he touched my necklace. "I'm not mistaken if I say you live in town, am I?"

"No."

"I'll find you then." Just like that, my glasses were back on my nose and he exited the cabin, the VARIA following him as his jacket was basically now a cape flying in his back.

His Boss composure was back and I just stared at them leaving.

He...the Xanxus I had spent a few minutes with...was completely different.

"Lulu? You're okay?"

"Yeah, just...it was incredibly awkward." Arro shot the spot they had been in a look for a second.

"It's normal. It's been fourteen years Lulu, you don't know each other, you don't remember him but he does. Didn't Federico say he thought you dead too?"

"Disappeared, but after a certain amount of time..." I sighed and ruffled my hair. "You think we'll get along?" He looked at the sky.

"For now, with the rings thing? It's better to wait for it to end and...depending on the results...siblings are supposed to grow up together, you've got a whole relationship to build."

"That's troublesome." He nodded and took his phone. "You're calling Iemitsu?"

"Yeah." On my side, I dialed Romario's number, knowing Dino wouldn't answer.

"_Is everything alright Princess?_"

"The VARIA has arrived."

"_I see, I will tell the Boss as soon as possible._"

"Romario, be honest, how much is left of poor Dino?"

"_...too much to your friend's liking._" After another few words, I hung up.

Dino was still alive, that was good.

* * *

"Wait, Lambo!?" I almost screeched. Iemitsu covered one of his ears. "Lambo has a ring!?"

"He has potential!"

"But right now he's five and can't fight!" Iemitsu made an annoyed face and I felt like strangling him with the orange sleeves of his overalls, but he slipped his arms inside and basically made himself presentable.

"It's gonna be fine!" I wrinkled my nose and put my sunglasses back on. "By the way, you look like you're straight out of a biker gang." Basil chuckled.

"My fashion sense fits my personality."

I heard voices, and caught a glimpse of light before Iemitsu stepped in front of us, in the open we finally reached, and threw his pickax at Xanxus' feet. A part of me wanted to yell at him, because I had just officially met my brother and would like him to stay in one piece thank you very much, but another part of me was reminding me he would have killed Tsunayoshi and his friends in the blink of an eye.

Probably, for the short second I felt his Flame of Wrath, I realized it...was nothing like mine. At least I thought so.

"Wait a minute Xanxus, that's enough," Iemitsu stated, Basil and I on each of his sides. "I'll take it from here." And now we were the center of attention.

"Dad!?"

"The Tenth's dad!?" Hayato repeated in shock.

"Iemitsu," Xanxus 'greeted' coldly with a glare.

"What are you doing here!?" Superbi screamed at him, sword ready.

"Xanxus, is one of your subordinate aiming his weapon at the External Advisor?" I shot Tsunayoshi a look. He knew his dad was important, but had he grasped everything?

"Don't stick your nose in that business now, Iemitsu! All you know to do is running away like a coward!" I frowned and grabbed my gun, ready to shoot a warning bullet at the idiot's feet as Basil replied angrily.

However, Iemitsu stretched out his arm in front of Basil, who had his boomerang in his hand, and put his hand on my gun to lower it.

"Now, hold on you two." Then, he turned his head to look at the VARIA. "I wasn't running away. I was waiting on a response from the Ninth." As he explained everything, I looked more closely at the group down there. Arro was with them.

Wait, did we really take that long to arrive?

I accepted the paper Iemitsu gave me and seeing Basil's going down to give it to Tsunayoshi, I internally rolled my eyes when I realized I was supposed to give it to Xanxus. I jumped on their side and handed my brother the paper, who was incredibly good at pretending I was nothing to him.

I was doing the same though.

I went back next to Iemitsu as the papers were opened, a Dying Will Flame on said papers appearing. I noticed everyone on Tsunayoshi's side staring at it in awe, Arro even inching closer to whistle quietly at it.

However, I slightly wanted to bang my head against a tree when Iemitsu announced the Ring Tournaments. It wouldn't be a Battle Royal, sure but…

Still…

I trusted Mukuro and Kyoya. Mukuro had found a vessel in a random girl and accepted to fight, so he better be good.

And damn was it obvious there was something just _wrong_ about all this when two pink-haired chicks appeared out of nowhere saying they would be the neutral judges of this and Iemitsu had never heard of them and Xanxus seemed...I was torn between thoughtful and wary of them.

Alright...I had to look for information about the Cervellos.

I had a bad feeling about all this.

"Bakana," Reborn told me once everybody was leaving.

"Hum?"

"The scars." I blinked behind my glasses and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm aware." He pursed his lips. "I...I don't know Reborn it's...I also knew he would send Superbi." He frowned as I rubbed my eyes behind my glasses. "It wasn't a dream though, more like a very strong feeling it was plain obvious."

"And it's not as if you could control it either, right?" I shook my head. "We can only hope if you ever have other dreams it won't have the same effect. It seems like you...somehow awakened something."

"So the exhaustion last time would have been because it was the first time?" He nodded. "But what exactly..."

"I can't say for sure." He walked away.

As I left to go tell Dino the tournament would be held in Namimori Middle School, I couldn't shake the feeling this all thing was a bad omen and that Reborn knew more than he was letting on.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to Guest and AutumnBee124 for their reviews!**


	25. Let the Rain fall

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Oh my..." I muttered under my breath next to Romario. "They're going to destroy this forest, aren't they?" The poor tree Dino used to protect himself from Kyoya was sliced in half by him.

"Is it okay for you to be here Miss?" I shrugged.

"I asked Arro to go to the fights in my place and sum it up for me. I'd rather make sure Kyoya doesn't cause too much troubles."

"Hum...so you want to make sure the Boss doesn't die."

"I mean I feel like it would be too much paperwork for me, and he'd find a way to come back to haunt me, blaming me for not doing anything," I agreed with a big nod.

I almost winced when Dino was hit in the stomach. I knew my brother had developed muscles over the years but still...it probably hurt.

It lasted a few more hours until Dino decided there would be a break for dinner when the night had already fallen. It was pretty silent as we ate. The one funny thing though was how Dino was clearly trying to keep Kyoya and I to have any kind of interactions, probably because his protective big brother brain was seeing him as a threat, but Kyoya seemed slightly irritated.

Meh, he would evacuate his irritation in training anyway.

"By the way, how was it to...see him?" Dino asked me. I stopped chewing my sandwich and shot him a quick look before swallowing.

"Awkward." I took my pendant between my fingers. "It was just...he...I don't know. He was a completely different man with me and with his men or when they introduced themselves to Tsunayoshi and his group." I sighed. "He asked me if I remembered anything and I said 'no', he...he was sad about it." Dino ruffled my hair under my purple wool hat.

"Nobody remembers stuff from when they were a toddler."

"But he remembers me and I don't and he's my brother it's..." I dropped my pendant. "It sucks!" I whined like a brat. "And it's not as if I could focus on that because we're not on the same side!" I stuffed the rest of my sandwich in my mouth in a second and barely caught the tonfa aimed at my head. "Hmphfgt!"

"Up, now." He got up and I followed him, his tonfa in my hand.

Obviously, I used it to defend myself when he attacked me, his strength actually making me step back. Damn, he had more than before.

He was also faster than before.

"Shit," I cursed when I lost my balance after a vicious kick to my ankle. I used my hand to jump back but he caught my arm thanks to a chain hanging from his tonfa, which brought me back to him.

I was down with a beautiful tonfa print a second after.

"It's not even entertaining," he noted dully, laying down next to me. He crossed his hands behind his head as a pillow.

"Shut up," I grumbled under my breath. The stars were shining brightly in the night sky. "Has it been busy when I was away?"

"Not much." Good. "Are you really free?"

"In a way. If the Vindice ask me to do something, I have to do it like it happened a few weeks ago, hence Arro's broken wrist." I turned my head to Kyoya. "I know you don't like talking about your father, but do you know of a possibly Spanish Family he knows?" Kyoya frowned and looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Spanish you say?"

"The trial had to be suspended for some time because Alaric brought my birth certificate and the name didn't match with mine. Luciana is the third one. They checked, it was really me but my birth last name is Spanish and I'm..." I swallowed bitterly. My father being in a work relation with the Estraneos and how he was definitely the one to send me there… "I'm the heiress of a Mafia Family." I sighed. "There was too much shit going on in Italy and it moved to Japan. My family...is complicated."

"Hn." I raised a brow when he closed his eyes.

"You're not going to sleep here, right? It's October Kyoya."

He didn't reply and I gave up.

He would freeze to death one day.

On the morning of the third day away from Namimori, I read Arro's text describing the previous battle. Ryohei had won the first one but Lambo lost his. I wasn't that surprised, he was five, even if he had that bazooka of his. However, Tsunayoshi had to intervene to save Lambo's life, Xanxus arrived out of nowhere and the half Sky Ring was given to him. Tonight was the Storm fight, aka Hayato against the tiara guy...Belpehgor I think.

Arro told me I should call Iemitsu though, weird.

"I get it, we'll leave right away." I turned around to see Dino heading toward me quickly before giving me his phone. I took it.

"_Luciana._"

"Iemitsu. Arro told me I should call you."

"_Yes, I had to go back to Italy. Xanxus implied things about the Ninth I had to check._" I frowned. Bad, bad, bad, it was very bad.

"I told you him making Xanxus successor was weird."

"_I know. Anyway, I need you back in Namimori. Basil is helping Tsuna training and he can't stop. I need you to watch the battles in my name._" I widened my eyes.

"I know you said during the trial I was considered as _your_ successor Boss but..."

"_You know them, more than I do, and I can't have Dino too involved either because he will have to deal with whoever win this tournament. It's an order. If everything goes well, you won't be under house arrest anymore, you'll be able to stay in Namimori. And you were a Vongola Guardian, you're the best suited for the job._"

"Am I now?" I muttered. "When you say I have to watch the battles in your name...am I expected to also act in your name?"

"..._yes,_" he replied after a few seconds of thinking. "_You know the rules of Namimori more than anyone in Namimori right now, __do as you see fit._"

"Understood Boss." If the VARIA had indeed done something to Timoteo, then there was a chance they might try something funny in Namimori too and it was a big no no.

If they tried to harm someone not involved in the Ring Conflict, then they would be enemies of ours and we would take actions. If they tried to harm civilians, then I would have no remorse calling Fon as back-up and I knew he would come.

As I went to Dino, who was telling Kyoya they were going back to Namimori, I couldn't help the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I gave my brother his phone back and jumped behind Kyoya on his bike.

"Ana!?" Dino yelled at me in shock.

"He'll be faster than you guys!" I screamed back. He scoffed, basically agreeing with me, and gave me his helmet. "And you?"

"You're more likely to fall than me." I stuck my tongue at him, put the helmet on and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I don't agree, Ana you're being too close to Kyoya!"

"Chill out bro!" On this note, Kyoya started the bike, the motor roared and we were off. "How long until we reach Namimori!?" I heard him reply something like 'eleven thirty' or something, but with the wind whistling in my ears I couldn't be sure.

It was around fifteen past eleven we arrived at school.

"Tch, illusions?" Kyoya hissed quietly, stopping his bike as I took off the helmet.

"Yep, all around the school." I lighted my Mist Ring for a small second to analyze the size of the illusions and turned it off. "It's only around the school, nothing inside, at least I think. The illusions are just here to fool civilians, nothing too strong." Kyoya was, dared I say, amused at my words. "What?"

"You've done your homework." I averted my eyes.

"I've been trying to get better in illusions ever since Alaric arrived in town, but I've been better in theory so far." He didn't reply and entered the school grounds instead, me following quickly. I watched quietly as he made his way through his territory, biting to death any VARIA in his way.

Kyoya was good, lots of potential, fast growth and anything you wanted.

But damn, the VARIA was supposed to be the elite of the Vongola or some shit like that and a sixteen-year-old was beating up, the low-ranked officers sure, but still. Of course Dino helped a lot.

My poor brother. I was glad to have escaped being Kyoya's punching bag for once but...my poor brother.

"Captain Levi, an intruder..." I sighed as Kyoya hit him in the head with a tonfa and put on my sunglasses. Red eyes were too...outstanding.

"He never saw it coming," I whispered, pitying the whimpering VARIA on the ground.

I put my hands in my pocket and casually caught up with Kyoya. I rolled my eyes behind my glasses when I saw him being stopped by Takeshi.

Not bad.

"Senpai!" he exclaimed when he saw me, before almost being hit by Kyoya.

"Yo." I looked at their side and snickered, pointing at a wounded Hayato with my finger. He flushed in anger.

"What, you wanna fight woman!?"

"I can just flick you dead right now." I looked at the VARIA. The big robot was carrying Belphegor and no sign of the flamboyant guy, Lussuria was it? "Wow..."

"Ciaossu!" I looked down, like Kyoya, at Reborn. "Stay calm for now and I promise you'll have a chance to face Mukuro again." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Really?

"Humph, if that's so..." He turned to Takeshi. "Don't lose before my fight Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Got it!" Takeshi replied with a grin. Kyoya turned around and started walking away.

That easily?

REBORN MADE HIM STOP FIGHTING THAT EASILY!?

"Voooiii katana brat! Your chances of winning just went from zero percent..." Superbi grinned viciously. "...to zero percent." From the corner of my eyes I saw Arro crossing his arms, his eyes closed as he was leaning against the wall. The VARIA jumped out of the window, Superbi being the last one. "See ya!" And gone.

"Dino should be here any second, Romario can take care of Hayato's wounds." I turned around, ready to leave.

"Senpai!" Tsunayoshi called me. I looked at him and pursed my lips when I realized there was something he was dying to ask me but didn't dare in public.

"I'll be here until the end of the battles, I'll see you tomorrow Tsunayoshi." Then, I set my gaze on Takeshi. "Your fight is tomorrow I guess?" He nodded. "I'll try to come by." He rubbed the back of his head with a...shy grin? Whatever.

On this note, I left. Kyoya didn't wait for me as his bike was gone. With a sigh, I decided to walk home. It was quiet for a few minutes until I heard someone stomping in my direction. I looked at my right and stepped back when I saw the pissed off swordsman heading my way.

"_You_," he hissed in a threatening tone and I couldn't help but unconsciously shiver at the fury in Superbi's eyes. He was really pissed, wasn't he?

Wait, I was pissed at him too. Don't forget that Luciana, don't forget that!

"Try to grab me in any way and I'll scream someone is trying to rape me." He stopped and glared harder.

"You have explanations to give!" I put my glasses on my head.

"No, I don't. You didn't do your research before coming to this town, you didn't know anything about my life, we knew and used that against you." He gritted his teeth. "What, still bitter about losing?"

"Voooiii I didn't lose against you brat!"

"Right. What do you want then? I have nothing to say to you." He stared harshly at the ground.

"You know...about him, don't you?"

"Yeah, so? He knows too."

"Since when?" I smirked bitterly.

"Don't you already know?" He cursed under his breath and I heard Federico's name. "I went down that basement and Federico told me everything. I saw him in that...prison so when Federico told me he would free him once Decimo, I accepted that ring, it's as simple as that. Now let me ask you something: at my dad's funeral, that question you asked, you already knew, didn't you?"

"I did," he confirmed in a hoarse voice, his eyes not meeting mine.

"We're on different sides, don't come near me." As I started to leave, his voice stopped me.

"These brats, they're going to die. Here against us or later on, but they'll fucking die."

"They won't." I looked at him above my shoulder, my eyes cold and determinate. "This time I'll make sure to die before the Tenth Generation do, because I won't let you have those rings. The VARIA will...Xanxus' will would ruing everything."

"How can you be so sure of that!? Federico's will fucking killed him and you couldn't do shit about it!"

A familiar twist in my stomach appeared as I lowered my eyes. This...this…

"You shouldn't be in the street alone with a man at this hour of the night Miss." I blinked in surprised at Alaric next to me. He shot Superbi an uninterested look before taking my hand in his.

"Vooiii who the fuck do you think you are scum!?" My Mist looked at him, from head to toe.

"Humph, Tyr was defeated by you then?" It ticked him off. "Miss, I'll walk you home."

"You..."

"Thanks," I thanked him, cutting Superbi off. "In case you haven't noticed Superbi, I don't want to talk or listen to you. Alaric is an old friend of mine and Dino knows him too, so drop the protective act already."

On this note, I went home. I didn't want to deal with Superbi right now.

Hell, it wasn't as if we were even friends to begin with.

"Alaric, go to Italy." He raised a brow. "It's an order, something is wrong at the Vongola HQ, Iemitsu went back but having an illusionist can't hurt our side. Please go."

"Will you be okay here?" I smiled a little, unlocking the door.

"Yeah, I'll ask Dino for help." He was conflicted about leaving me here, I knew that, but he nodded nonetheless. "And come back."

"Of course Miss, who would throw away your cigarettes otherwise?"

"I knew it was you!"

* * *

"And why are we having a meeting at Alaric's?" Arro asked with a yawn.

"Only Reborn knows about this place, and Iemitsu. It's safer. Basil, did Iemitsu tell you about…"

"Yes, I shall keep my focus on training with Sawada-dono and thou deal with the rest." I nodded. Good.

"How is it going with Tsunayoshi?"

"He is progressing fast."

"I'll come by this afternoon. I have to tell Li about all this and patrol too. And see Takeshi."

"Don't bother Lulu, I can tell him something for you if you want." I furrowed my brows and he scowled, staring at the coffee table. "Don't give me that look, I'll just tell him to not hold back because I'm related to his opponent. Those kids...at least Yamamaoto and Sawada, it's been on their mind since the beginning."

"Can you blame them? I'm worried too." He gave me a look that said 'shouldn't you worry about yourself?' but I ignored it.

For now, Xanxus was not my older brother. For now, he was the leader of the VARIA and the enemy.

"I'll stop by to see Hibari too, if the guy hasn't fought for more than five hours he'll go on a rampage." I watched him leaving with a long face.

"Is he okay?" Basil asked me with concern. I sighed, removing my regular glasses to clean them with my shirt.

"I can't say. No matter the resentment he has against his cousin, he still has a lot of memories with him, and I know for a fact it's the only blood relative he still kind of cares about."

"'Kind of'?"

"I'm not in his head...but I know for sure Arro doesn't want anything to do with any of them." He only briefly mentioned an aunt and uncle on his mom's side, so basically Superbi's parents but...from what I understood, the father left years ago and the mother was dead. The grandmother was not even worth mentioning.

Then again, as I knew they were Superbi's parents, I tended to stop Arro when he started to say too much because I was uncomfortable.

When I arrived at the checkpoint, I was relieved to see some Cavallones already here.

"Hey Luciana! What's the meaning of this!?" Li barked at me when he saw me, his long dark green traditional Chinese tunic floating with the wind.

"I sent Alaric in Italy." He opened his slanted eyes. "They're here to fill in for him until he's back."

"I don't even want to know how bad the situation is." His black gaze went on each man. "I can give orders I guess?"

"Yes. Kyoya and I will keep patrolling anyway."

When I arrived at the cliff where Tsunayoshi was training, I was smoking. Reborn threw my cigarette away when he saw it.

"You're asthmatic already Bakana," he scolded me with a frown. I shrugged.

"How is it going?" I raised a brow at Tsunayoshi...waiting. "What kind of technique are you teaching him already?"

"Zero Point Breakthrough." I didn't see anything but anyway… "Tsuna wanted to talk with you."

"I know, that's why I'm he..."

"Good afternoon senpai," the subject of our discussion told me as he joined us. I greeted him back and grabbed his arm when I noticed his uneasiness to take him aside.

"So, what is you want to to tell me?"

"Xanxus, his flame...it's the same as yours, isn't it?" I blinked and nodded. "And he...has red eyes too and..."

"Just say it."

"That brother you couldn't see, is it him?" I lowered my gaze to the ground.

"What does it have to do with anything?"

"Everything senpai! It's...God, Yamamoto feels terrible about fighting Arro-san's cousin and now my opponent is your brother and..." I hit him on the head with the side of my hand.

"If you see them as our relatives and not enemies you have to beat, you'll die. Everybody will die."

"But..."

"Don't think about our family issues, Arro and I can deal with them on our own. Focus on what you have to do: win this shit so that your peaceful days can come back. You...have to win, you have to beat Xanxus otherwise..."

"Otherwise?" he repeated, encouraging me to continue. I took a deep breath.

"If you were to lose, I would need to take measures I do not want to take."

"I...see..." I doubted it but remained silent. I sat on the ground when he went back to training, thinking.

You needed to have the ring to succeed, but didn't Federico said you had to have the blood too? If Xanxus and I were from an illegitimate line of the Vongolas, didn't that mean we, so he, had that blood and could inherit that bloody mess?

Wasn't enough blood in his veins? Not that I wanted Xanxus to be the Decimo but...biologically speaking, wasn't it enough?

Then what made a Vongola Boss...the Boss? What...who said they were worthy of wearing a stupid, ugly, obnoxious ring?

Where did those rings even come from? Arro told me once the Vongola Rings were a whole other level from regular rings, but how so?

* * *

I...couldn't really comprehend what I had just seen on the screen. I knew Arro was shaking next to me, on the roof of the school building we were, and Kyoya somehow tackled him to the ground. I turned my eyes to them.

Takeshi had won but now Superbi was...he was…

"A...Arro?" I called him weakly, seeing him thrashing about to get rid of Kyoya keeping him in place. Tears were escaping his blue eyes.

"That...that brother of yours Luciana...that piece of trash he...he took my cousin once and now he just _laughs_!?" he growled through his tears. "Screw Sawada, I'll kill him myself!" I bit the inside of my cheek when he punched Kyoya in the cheek, hard enough to make him bleed, but Kyoya kept him on the ground.

"You can't, you...it would..." I stuttered but I could only look down with wide eyes when he glared at me.

"He's heartless!"

A part of me wanted to defend him, defend Xanxus because he was my brother but...I didn't know him, I didn't know what kind of man he was and the little I heard from Reborn or Federico wasn't painting him in a good light.

Maybe...maybe he was the kind of mafia man I referred as 'trash' so often.

I didn't want that though. The man I saw in ice and the one I saw at the cabin or in his office...looked so human unlike the man down below.

"That man refused help because of his misplaced pride, nothing more," Kyoya's cold voice said in the already chilly night, making me shiver. Arro stopped moving, wet eyes looking at Kyoya and he tried to punch him again.

Kyoya stopped it easily. Too easily. I barely gave attention to the women with pink hair saying tomorrow would be the Mist fight.

Superbi...Superbi was dead? Just like that? Just...eaten by a shark? What about all of his dreams about being the best at swords and stuff like that?

They were just...gone?

I didn't even want to cry. I just...wanted to scream at that moron for being such a prideful dick. It would be useless though. I couldn't scream at a dead man.

A bitter smirk made its way on my lips.

I did ask him to stay away from me. He definitely would now.

Kyoya stood up and looked at Arro, then me, and scowled deeply.

"You're both pathetic."

Yet, as we left and just followed him, after keeping Arro from diving in that pool, he didn't say anything when we didn't walk back to my place.

He didn't say anything when we reached his house, or when I took Arro to the room I always used when I was there. My best friend laid down on the futon, his back facing me.

I didn't know what to do. I knew he was probably crying, but I felt completely useless. My mouth was so dry I knew I wouldn't be able to utter a word.

"Leave," he said coldly after a few minutes. "Just...leave Luciana."

I did and my legs led me to the engawa. I sat there, my legs crossed and I looked at the sky, listening to the wind softly blowing in the trees, now without leaves. Kyoya's house had always been very quiet, but this place in particular was relaxing. It wasn't a sad, anxious silence. It was a peaceful one.

"Did the termite chase you out of the room?" Kyoya asked me as he sat down next to me.

"Hum..." I was aware of him glancing my way, but didn't comment. "My brother...he's really heartless, isn't he?" I whispered, more to myself than anything.

"He sounded like it." I sighed deeply and hugged my knees to my chest, resting my chin on them.

"What if...what if he's just like those trash that hurt me years ago...or hurt Arro or hurt you too? What if he was so corrupted by the Mafia he stopped caring? He seemed to care about my well being when I saw him but..."

"Trying to forge an opinion of him in the current situation would be useless Luciana." I blinked and looked at him in shock.

He never called me by my name, not that I could remember. He was staring at the small pound, a gleam of the moon giving it an almost silver color.

He seemed...very thoughtful, and nostalgic almost.

"But...what if he's his father's son Kyoya?" He frowned and finally looked at me and my slightly shaking lips. "What if...what if my mom giving him away to the Ninth couldn't erase our father's genes in him?"

"Then you won't need him in your life. You were fine without him in your life, you can keep on living without him too."

I buried my face in my knees. It was...true...even without Xanxus in my life I would have a family but...there was something inside of me begging to have him in my life, something that kept telling me I would never be...totally happy if he was not in my life. I desperately wanted this big brother who seemed so cold and cruel.

Without a word, I took Kyoya's hand in mine and squeezed it. After what seemed an eternity where I thought of myself as stupid, he squeezed my hand back.

The moment was cut short when my phone rang, pretty loudly in the silence, with an N-Sync song. 'Bye bye bye' the moment indeed.

"Yes?"

"_Come to the clinic and bring Arro immediately Luciana._" I frowned. It was the night where everybody used my full name, huh.

"Wait, the clinic?"

"_He's in surgery._" I widened my eyes, now understanding why my brother was out of breath before hanging up. I jumped on my feet and ran to Arro. He snorted when I entered.

"I told you that...the hell Luciana!?" he yelled at me as I forced him on his feet.

"He's in surgery." He refrained himself from saying whatever insult was about to leave his lips and just stared at me in confusion, as if I was speaking a foreign language.

"What?"

"Dino just called me, he's in surgery. I don't know what he did but...he's in surgery so..." He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, staring deep in my eyes, almost looking for something, almost pleading to me it was not a lie.

"You're not lying...you're...Superbi is..." He let go of my arms and ran out of the room.

I followed him.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to and AutumnBee124 for their reviews!**


	26. Cloudy Night

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

Arro stared at the cup of coffee I was handing him. Slowly, he took it and blew on the beverage as I fidgeted on my feet.

"You should get your wrist checked too while you're here," I whispered to him. He nodded stiffly.

"Thanks." I smiled faintly and averted my eyes to the side, where Dino was waiting too. So I did the same thing. He took the coffee and made me sit next to him.

"You know, in a way..." he started quietly, "refusing Yamamoto's help for his honor is the one thing that didn't change about him. I don't understand why he's in the VARIA to begin with." I shrugged.

"I don't know. One day he says he won't come back to school to train and the next thing you know, he's in the VARIA and..." I shot the silver-haired teen a look. "And he started a new life without involving the ones there were in it previously. But he...he hasn't changed that much, at least I think. He just became a bigger jerk than before."

Mafia School was a relatively neutral place, all Mafia Families were giving it money and it was known as a place where potential alliances could be formed. However, there was an attack once. I didn't remember the name of the Family, but I was a deep in the school forest with Superbi. He allowed me to follow him when the bullies were around.

We discovered a sword would not stay in my hand for more than five seconds. His near-death experience burned that in his memory.

Anyway, we heard the alarm. I was still new and didn't know what it meant. He did and basically told me to stay close until there were enemies. I had to stay hidden whereas he dealt with it. At some point one guy found me and I bit his hand, so he threw me to the ground and I sprained my ankle, it had a weird shape. Superbi killed the guy before he could grab me again and gave me piggyback ride back to my obviously worried brother. It was the second and last time I let him touch me so casually though.

The Superbi who told Alaric not to touch me wasn't that far from that thirteen-year-old boy.

"Why did you have men there by the way?"

"I was afraid Yamamoto might lose so I took appropriate measures. It's not half bad in the end, I mean..." His eyes went to Arro. Honestly, it was painful to see him so...sad. "However, I'm worried about Yamamoto too. The kid didn't want to kill him and Squalo turned down his help to pretty much kill himself, I'm sure he's blaming himself."

"I'll see him tomorrow."

"Later you mean." I blinked at him. "Ana, it's four in the morning already."

"How..."

"When you got here you sat down and stared at the wall for a long time sis." I frowned. Wow, I was that deep in my thoughts? "I'll probably stay here all day, the Mist battle is tonight, would you mind train with Kyoya if needed?"

"No, don't worry about it."

It was about an hour later the surgery was over and Superbi was sent to a room, out of danger. He wouldn't wake up for several more hours, but I left to have some sleep.

Dino almost screamed at Arro to go to sleep too, so he followed me without a word.

* * *

I didn't know what to do. I was standing at the door of the dojo in the Yamamotos' backyard and I was facing Takeshi's back. He was on his knees, his sword on the floor next to him and his head was lowered.

Even if I didn't have my glasses right now, I could see he was shaking. I remained silent for a few more seconds and took a deep breath.

"Superbi has always been stupidly prideful and the sword was his reason for living. You beat him fair and square, what happened once you had the ring...it's not your fault."

"I know," he replied weakly. "But still...I just feel so...powerless...When he attacked for the first time, I couldn't defeat him because it was just sudden and last night I was prepared but...he..." I looked down. "How's Arro doing?"

"He's...disturbed..." Who wouldn't be?

I started and turned around when someone put a hand on my shoulder. It was Takeshi's dad. He silently told me to leave and let him handle his son. I did after one last look for him.

Honestly, what a mess.

As I had not had lunch yet, I went to a convenience store to buy a bento. Then I spent the rest of the day patrolling, feeling weird all along. I considered going to Kokuyo, but went home instead to rest a little. I was...really feeling weird, I was a little bit dizzy.

"You're here," Arro greeted me, getting up. "I can go to the clinic now." I raised a brow, wondering why he couldn't have done so before, but the petite girl sitting on my couch was enough of an answer.

Once Arro gone, I sat down in front of the girl. Mukuro's new vessel if I remembered well.

"Chrome Dokuro," she whispered shyly. I nodded.

"Okay."

"Mukuro-sama...told me I should come and see you."

"Why?" She blushed in shame at my cold voice. I cleared up my throat.

"He...he said he would get back at you for...the recommendation." I blinked several times and laughed.

"Yeah sure!" She was clearly confused. "I'll wait to see i..." I rolled to the floor to dodge the trident that pierced my seat.

"Kufufu..." I looked up at Chrome, now smirking the same way as familiar pineapple. "Do you think I won't?"

"You're a pervert." He stared at me and decided to ignore me. Smart decision.

"I need you to take Chrome to that clinic after the fight." I raised a brow. "She tires easily." I got up.

"It's not ideal. I'll do it. It means you'll win though, right?"

"Oya, are you doubting me?" I shrugged. "After suggesting me for the role of the Mist Guardian?" I smirked.

"Do you know who you're facing?"

"I do, I was there at the VARIA HQ, remember?"

Later, after Chrome was back to herself and left for Kokuyo, I laid down in my couch. I was...exhausted, my eyes were basically closing by themselves.

It was not normal.

Shamal arrived twenty minutes after I called him, for some reasons he also had a key.

"Well," he started to say, for once focusing on his work, "blood pressure low and your flames are literally being used right now."

"What?" I whispered weakly. "Chrome...clinic after though...

"It's almost like they're drained somewhere," he explained, a mosquito on his finger without listening to me. "It's..."

I listened to him for a couple of seconds before drifting off to sleep for good.

* * *

"What the..." Arro started, seeing Shamal in the kitchen of the apartment.

"Oh, hey kid. Luciana called me, she's sleeping."

"Sleeping? And she called you?"

"I can't tell you anything, it's confidential. She won't be able to make it tonight though." Arro frowned.

"She's sick?" he asked the doctor while walking toward her room. Shamal grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him.

"No visit, I'm working."

"Wha..."

"Actually, leave the apartment, find Reborn and tell him the same thing is happening, he'll understand. And there's a Chrome who's supposed to be taken to the clinic after something." On this note, Shamal closed Luciana's room door behind him.

Arro hadn't been told important things, he just knew it. However, if Shamal wanted him to report it to Reborn, he probably should get going.

He didn't want to go back to the hospital anyway, his cousin was still unconscious.

* * *

_I stared at the half ring in my hand with disdain. I was his sister and he just gave me that shitty ring, treating me like one of his subordinate. I wasn't one, I was his sister!_

"_Ushishi, excited for tonight Princess?" I looked up at Bel, letting go of the ring which fell back against the top of my chest as it was on a chain. "From what Levi said, your opponent doesn't seem very nice."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised." After all, after tonight...they had Mukuro on their side._

_I was sure Xanxus would bring that up at some point. I didn't miss the way his eyes glanced my way when I gasped quietly._

"_And anyway, we still have the entire VARIA coming to eradicate everyone related to the conflict after the final battle, and if needed we'll lock the spectators up. We're winning either way!" I scoffed and he smirked, irritated. "Do you want me to skin you alive?"_

"_It would make it hard for me to fight tonight Bel," I replied idly, going to the living-room with him. Xanxus was not here, but the Mosca was._

_I walked closer to it._

"_It's so creepy," the Prince commented. I nodded and inched my hand closer to it._

"_Don't touch it." I jumped at Xanxus' voice right behind me. I spun around and shrunk under his glare. "Understood?" I nodded quickly, now noticing Bel was gone. He stared at me for a couple of seconds, his lips pursed, and turned around. "Make sure the trash are ready to move."_

"_Okay."_

_Right, as if._

_This conflict, the title of Decimo...it was killing my brother and instead that...man was there._

_I had to do something._

_I couldn't let him have the rings. I couldn't let him win._

_And I __definitely__ couldn't let him kill a bunch of teenagers or i__nnocent people__._

I blinked slowly, the weak glare of the sun hitting me right in the eyes. I growled and tried to hide my eyes, but something in my hand kept me from moving. I looked down, blinked at the needle in my hand, and the tub going up to a drip.

"You had a bad fever, I needed to keep you hydrated," a voice explained from the door of my room.

"Shamal?" I mumbled weakly. He sat down next to me, his elbows on his knees and arms dangling between his legs.

"Your flames were being drained. I don't know where, but something was draining them. Did you have another dream?" I nodded. "So the dreams most likely use your flames, your Sky Flames, to happen."

"Only her Sky Flames?" I looked at my feet. Reborn was standing next to them on my bed.

"Her Cloud Flames too because they're intertwined. Only her Mist Flames didn't budge."

"What day is it?" Reborn moved closer to my face and he put a small hand on my forehead.

"Wednesday, it's six in the afternoon. Mukuro won last night." With great efforts, I sat up. "Bakana, you need to rest."

"No, I have to act in Iemitsu's name, I can't just lay in bed."

"I can't really let you overdo it, as a doctor I can't." I looked at Shamal.

"You can if your patient is in the right state of mind to make decisions." They shared a look.

"If you try to go to the fight tonight I'll take you to the hospital myself," a new voice warned me. I raised my head to see Dino at the door, an exhausted look on his face. "Kyoya is fighting, there's no need for you to come." I pursed my lips, trying to convince him, but it just made him scowl. "Don't make me repeat myself Luciana." I shot a look at the other two and sighed.

"Okay..."

"If there is a battle tomorrow you'll come, promise," my brother added with a comforting smile, trying to make up for my pouting face.

"Yeah right..."

They left after Shamal gave me a check-up, Reborn seemingly thoughtful. Dino brought me a plate of onigiri and other snacks if I was hungry, but I was pretty sure my stomach could not handle anything for now.

The good thing was...I wasn't feeling half as bad as the first time. Shamal even said it wouldn't take as long as the first time for me to recover. Still, I was stuck in bed and I couldn't focus on the movie on my computer. I had this...feeling twisting my inside. Something was wrong.

Something was terribly wrong and that robot had to be related to this feeling.

I had to take care of the… 'cleaning team' the VARIA wanted to send.

"_Luciana, hello_," Feng greeted me on the phone.

"Hey Feng, is Fon here? It's urgent."

"_Of course. Is it about the VARIA being in Namimori? Li told us about it._"

"Yeah."

"_I'll hand him the phone now, please take care of yourself._"

"...I will, thank you Feng." I heard her swift footsteps over the phone and hushed Mandarin before I heard my Master's voice.

"_Does the situation require my help?_" he asked me immediately.

"I'm afraid so...a lot of things is going on in the Vongolas, CEDEF is involved, I sent Alaric in Italy to help and I'm stuck in bed whereas I know they'll try to...I need protection for the civilians."

"_...__I see._" I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but please come to Namimori as fast as you can. I need you here to know there will be no casualty." There was a long silence, during which I was tapping my fingernail against my thigh. "Fon?"

"_I'm here, I'll be here. But how come you are in charge?_"

"There's only Basil and I in Namimori. He's busy helping Tsunayoshi during his training so Iemitsu left me in charge of Namimori security."

"_I see. I'll catch the first flight, don't worry._"

"Thank you Master," I thanked him before hanging up.

I dug in the onigiri, looking at my alarm clock every two minutes. At around ten thirty, I was still not sleeping, even if my body was telling me it needed the rest.

"Screw that, I'm going," I muttered to myself, knowing fully well there was no one in my apartment anyway.

I left the comfort of my bed, my bare feet now on the carpet, and slowly stumbled to my closet. I wanted a shower too but I didn't have the time for that. I took my shirt off, leaving me in a white bra, and looked for a hoodie and a tank top.

I froze when someone opened my door, my hand around a top. I turned around, completely exposing myself to Kyoya, who was at the door. In an almost comical way, he slowly widened his eyes, like me, and there was a long, awkward moment of hesitation between the two of us.

Then his eyes dropped on my chest. That was when I hid myself and felt my cheeks burning up.

"What are you doing here!?" I shrieked at him, throwing him my shirt that fell pathetically between us. He seemed to go back to normal because he started frowning and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing out of bed stupid?" I bared my teeth at him when he stepped closer and I stepped back, against the shelves of my closet.

"Nothing that should concern you!" He raised a brow. "What are you doing here!?" He stopped in front of me.

"Haneuma told me I should come to convince you not to go. He didn't trust you." I gaped at him and clenched my fists on my sides, forgetting the fact I was half-naked in front of Kyoya.

"How dared he tell you that!?" He shot me a deadpan look and I averted my eyes, throwing my hands up in the air. "Alright, you caught me red-handed, what are you gonna do about it?"

He smirked and next thing I knew, he pushed me and my legs stopped supporting me. I gave him the finger when I sat up and put the tank top on when he threw it my way.

"You're going to be late if you stay here," I told him as I went back in bed. I pulled the cover up my lap. "Was it all? Then g..."

"Do you think I'm going to lose?" he asked me rudely. I blinked in confusion. "I'm fighting a piece of junk, are you doubting me winning?"

"No, never," I replied honestly, clenching the covers on my lap. "I just...there's something wrong with your opponent, with your fight, it's...I don't know what it is but there's something just _wrong_ about all this and I can't put my finger on it and it's pissing me off! On top of that I'm stuck in a bed to rest, again! It's..." I was interrupted when he slightly hit my head with his tonfa, not enough to...hurt me I guess, but enough to put my head down.

"You have no reason to feel useless." I bit my bottom lip. He saw it then? "You're not even one of the fighters, you'd just be a spectator." I pushed his weapon away from my head.

"So? I can't even do that properly, my body won't allow me to." I sighed and raised my head to him. "Don't do anything stupid tonight please." He frowned and scoffed, so I took his wrist in my hand. "Please Kyoya, Xanxus is plotting something and I...shit, I don't want you to be involved in his schemes." We stared at each other in the eyes for a few seconds and he freed his wrist from my hold to show me the half-ring around his neck.

"You're the one who said I should have that thing, aren't you?" I nodded. "Then stop worrying over nothing. I'll win and these stupid herbivores disrupting the peace will leave Namimori."

"You'll bring the ring back?"

"Hn." There was a knock on my door.

"Hibari, you're gonna be late for your grand entrance." I raised my brows at Arro's voice.

"I don't have the key to your place carnivore," Kyoya said as if it was obvious Arro was with him.

"Is this a request?" He turned away from me and left.

I heard them leaving my place and I sunk in my pillow, taking my alarm clock to stare at the number. My phone rang at one past eleven and I picked up immediately.

"..._Miss?_" I froze.

"Alaric? Are you okay? The line keeps buzzing."

"_Yes...yes, I'm fine. Iemitsu needs medical assistance, but it's nothing life threatening. Listen, the VARIA Cloud Guardian, the Mosca...the battle needs to be stopped._" My heart skipped a beat. I knew it, I knew there was… "_The Ninth there was at the Vongola HQ w__as__ an impostor. The Mosca uses energy to function. The...the real Ninth is inside the Mosca, it's the energy source._" I widened my eyes and almost dropped my phone.

What…

But...Xanxus would do that to his father?

"_Please tell Don Cavallone immediately and..._"

"_Schlang, we've got company!_" I heard Lal said in the back.

"_I have to go_." He hung up on me and I swallowed with difficulty, looking for Dino's name in my phone.

"_Hey._"

"Dino, go to the school with men and a medical team too. The Ninth is inside the Mosca and Kyoya's fighting it. Alaric just called me, it's...shit, just do it." I hung up.

My bad feeling kept twisting my insides, so I laid down and put the sheets on my face. I tried to go to sleep but the only thing on my mind was when my phone would ring to tell me what happened.

Nothing.

There was just the dead silence of the night.

After a while, I heard my window opening. Kyoya was the only one to come through the window like that, so I pulled the covers away from my face and turned on the light on my nightstand.

What was not my surprise to see, not Kyoya, but my brother.

"Xan...Xanxus?" I stuttered with wide eyes.

"Hn." He took off his boots and put them in a corner of my room as if he owned the place. His VARIA jacket landed on the back of my chair.

"How...what..."

"I have my own ways to find things," he explained casually, looking around. I didn't doubt that at all. He stopped at my desk and took a picture in his hand. The one on my desk...my graduation picture with Dino, Federico, Leo and Reborn I believed.

He put it down after a few seconds and sat down next to me, leaning against the dark brown wooden headboard. One of his leg was against his chest, an arm dangling on it, whereas his other leg was stretched out in front of him.

Yeah, that was not the VARIA Boss sitting next to me, it was as plain as day. I sat up too with a small groan.

"You have health issues, don't you?" he suddenly asked me in his husky voice, looking at the other nightstand. I sighed when I saw he was holding an inhalator.

"Kind of I guess, I have a weak constitution, so I have had a strict medical follow-ups for years now. One of the good things that comes with growing up around an Arcobaleno is that he knows a lot of people, so Shamal has been my doctor so far." He kept scrutinizing the object in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd find you." If he were here though, then the battle was over, so why…

As if on cue, my phone beeped. A text. I took it and read it quickly, cold sweat running down my back as I realized what the man just next to me had done through Dino's text. And Kyoya was injured, fuck.

"You do know that the current events are not giving me the best...impressions of you." He scoffed.

"I don't see you running away." I pursed my lips. I couldn't really anyway. "Did they leave you alone?" I blinked in surprise at the question.

"They told me to rest." He frowned at that. "I have Shamal's number in case of emergency." He still didn't seem convinced.

I wanted to ask him a lot of question. How could he do that, did it not matter to him Timoteo raised him in wealth, did he feel any remorse, did he really not care Superbi 'died'…

Yet, as I kept looking at him, I just...couldn't help but think Xanxus was looking for something and that it was not just a stupid ring or title. If he really wanted it, he would have gone for his brothers years ago, not the Ninth.

I really wondered what was going on in his head.

"Stop staring Ann'," he grumbled, putting his hand on my face. I whined by reflex but stopped quickly.

"I've never heard that one before," I noted to myself. "I have 'Lulu', 'Ana' but 'Ann'' never came up before." He scoffed.

"It better not have." I snickered to myself.

My surprised eyes glanced at him when he literally tucked me in.

"If you're sick, you should sleep."

"Xanxus..."

"Once it's over you're coming with me," he suddenly announced, his hands still on the covers. I frowned at him.

"No." He glared down at me.

"You don't have the choice."

"I do have it. You're gonna lose anyway." He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Am I now?" I nodded vigorously. He fully turned his body toward me, arms and legs crossed. A playful smirk was on his lips and I fought back the urge to gulp. "Let's make a deal then."

"A deal?"

"If I win, you're coming with me without making a scene..."

"Don't talk about me like a five year-old," I interrupted him rudely but he ignored me.

"And if the scum wins, you'll stay here."

"You seriously think you could take me away so easily?"

Would being with Xanxus be as 'safe' from my..._our_ father as Namimori was?

I didn't want to leave this town. Only God knew Kyoya would kill half the town if he didn't have a good rival around.

"What, you think Iemitsu could do something about it?"

"My legal guardian could," I said back and he scowled. "But I'll take it I guess."

"Good. Now sleep."

"And what are you going to do?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Wait until someone come back," he answered as if it was obvious.

"You're weird Xanxus," I told him bluntly. "When there are people you're a heartless asshole, now you're...I don't know, you're weird, I can't read you well."

"Sleep instead of trying to read me."

"This situation is awkward for me."

"Hn."

Just like that he ended the conversation. I wouldn't get anything more out of him tonight.

So I slept.

I knew what he did. I knew my worries about him, I knew he wanted to...he didn't want to destroy my life, but what he wanted to do would destroy it nonetheless. Yet, I just...didn't want to chase him away.

I didn't like people being in my personal space except when I knew they could be trusted or wouldn't hurt me. I didn't like people being tactile with me. Xanxus did these two things and I did not shy away from it. He was a stranger but...I was comfortable with him.

Was it how it felt to have a blood relative? To have a...a blood sibling?

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to and AutumnBee124 and Guest for their reviews!**


	27. The Wrath of the Sky

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

When I woke up, there was no evidence Xanxus had visited me last night. The spot he previously occupied was cold, meaning he must have left hours ago. I shot my alarm clock a look. It was ten in the morning, and I had to pee very badly.

I got up, my legs seemingly having more strength than yesterday. I was just done with my business when I heard a voice in the hallway.

Arro was in front of my bedroom door.

"Are you sure you should be up?" he asked immediately when he saw me.

"I'm better than yesterday," I replied blankly before my stomach growled. He snickered.

"Come, I'll make breakfast." He turned me around and led me to the kitchen, his hands on my shoulders.

Kyoya was there, sitting quietly and staring at the table. There was no visible wound on him, just dark circles under his eyes and a frown. Quietly, as Arro started to make scrambled eggs, I sat down in front of him. I wanted to say something, but nothing was coming. If I apologized for Xanxus' actions, he would just get mad at me.

A metallic sound caught my attention. I looked down at the table, Kyoya's hand retreating hastily and leaving a sadly familiar object on the table. I grabbed it and gulped with difficulty, Arro's movement slowing down.

I turned it around in my hand. It was exactly like in my memories. Silver, big, with a cloud on top and an immeasurable power almost begging to be let out.

"They cleaned it," was the only thing I could say, even if I had seen the half version of the ring before. "The last time I saw it as it is now, it was covered in my blood." I put it down and gave it back to Kyoya, sliding it on the table. "Thanks, now keep it until everything's over."

"Hn." He put it in his pocket.

It was dead silent when Arro gave us the food and we ate. Once it was over, I got up and left to take a needed shower and put on some clean clothes, dark blue skinny jeans, a burgundy long-sleeved shirt and my black leather jacket. My black combat boots were in front of my door. I grabbed my phone, wallet, sunglasses and cigarettes before leaving my room.

The boys were waiting for me in front of my door.

"What?" I asked them, a cigarette already between my lips.

"When we got here, Dino was upset and left. Do you know why?" Arro asked me in a serious tone. I took the cigarette between my fingers.

"Xanxus came last night." Arro widened his eyes and Kyoya frowned even harder. "We talked, it was awkward and he said he wouldn't leave until someone came. Dino might have seen him leaving."

"Did he...do anything to you?"

It was a logical question. Xanxus was the 'bad guy'. Yet, I couldn't help but get irritated by Arro's question. I couldn't picture Xanxus...hurting me.

"Nothing. Just...if he wins, I'm leaving back to Italy with him."

"WHAT!?" Arro cleared up his throat. "I mean, he can't just do that!" I shrugged.

"Where are you going?" Kyoya asked me. I shrugged again.

"I need some fresh air." He stepped forward and grabbed my cigarette before breaking it between his fingers.

On this note, he left the apartment.

"Superbi is awake, apparently. Do...Do you want to come with me?" I nodded slowly.

Xanxus was the bad guy. Tsunayoshi had to win, he had to pursue what Federico couldn't do himself.

As I walked silently next to Arro, a new cigarette lit up between my lips, I ignored the awkwardness between us. I really wanted all of this to end and finally understand what Xanxus was looking for in this conflict. There was also that dream about…

"Lulu...are you okay?" I blinked at him in response and he struggled to find his words. "I mean...I know I've been distant since the Rain battle but I'm not mad at you you know and...I don't like knowing you're hiding things from me. I get it if you don't want to say everything to me, but if it's about your health then..." As he went on, I just stared at him and watched him walking in front of me. I quickly finished my cigarette.

He wasn't mad at me.

"And sure I can't stand that Xanxus but you have nothing to do with it so...shit!" he screamed when I jumped on his back. My arms firmly secured around his neck, he slipped his arms, wrist now ninety-percent repaired, under my knees. "What was that for?"

"Thanks for not being mad at me," I whispered to him, resting my cheek against his shoulder. "It was frustrating not knowing what to do. I'm relieved now." He sighed. There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds.

"Lulu, do you like Hibari as more than a friend?" he asked me suddenly and I froze.

Wait what?

"Where does that come from?"

"I don't know, you're...close. When I asked him before his fight I seriously feared for my life."

"...you asked Kyoya if he liked me?" I said quietly. He nodded. "I...I don't know, it's Kyoya."

"So it's not a 'no'?"

"I've never liked someone before, how do I know if I like him?"

"Hum...you don't want someone else to take your place in their life. A lot of people get jealous when someone they see as a threat get too close. You also want to protect them and want them to be happy above all." I pursed my lips.

Except for me, Kyoya didn't really have girls our age around him. But I did want to protect him from Xanxus' schemes though...

In any case, _if_ I were to have..._feelings_ for the jerk...it would make everything complicated. Don't get me wrong, Kyoya meant a lot to me, it was a dear friend and because of that I didn't want to risk our friendship for something as volatile as love.

"And ninety-nine percent of the time, you find them attractive, checks them out, want them to notice you and ultimately you want to bang them." I sweat dropped. Seriously though...I knew sex was a part of a relationship, but Arro just said it so casually… "You got sex-ed Lulu, right?"

"Hum? Feng took care of that when I was in China. Between puberty and that, she was the only woman around who could do it and would do it, Fon didn't seem to be too keen about explaining this particular topic to me." He snickered and I jumped down once we were in front of the clinic.

I walked with him to Superbi's room. When we entered, Dino was sitting in a chair next to the bed where the wounded was finally awake. He looked like a mummy, but he was awake.

"And he lived after all," I commented blankly, getting us the adults' gaze on us. Dino got up and pointed his finger at me. "That's not good."

"You're right, we need to have a talk about your guest last night." I averted my eyes and watched Arro inching closer to his cousin, who wasn't looking at him.

"Wow, you tried to kill yourself and feel ashamed, is that why you can't look at me now?" Superbi stubbornly remained quiet.

My best friend's hands twitched. In the blink of an eye, he stole his cousin's pillow and started to suffocate him.

"Arro!" Dino screamed, moving him back from Superbi. I casually removed the pillow from his face, pleased by the fact he had turned red from the lack of air.

"Come on, if he wants to die this badly then I'll gladly kill him myself! What, he left me behind as if I was nothing to follow some guy he synchronized with when said guy couldn't care less about him _dying_!? If your Sky doesn't allow you to lose a fight then they shouldn't be followed at all!"

"Don't speak when you don't know," Superbi rasped as he could, but it just made Arro turn scarlet in anger.

"You really don't give a fuck about anyone who was in your life before you joined these assholes, do you!?" Superbi frowned a little, staring at his cousin. However, he didn't try to defend himself.

I knew why. Three years of friendship with Arro taught me when angry, it was useless to try to say anything until he got everything off his chest.

"Fuck Superbi, I wasn't the only waiting outside the surgery room! Dino and Luciana too but you clearly don't give a flying fuck about it! You don't give a fuck about how Dino could have not helped you when it wasn't Yamamoto who lost, or how Lulu already saw two people close to her die and had to go through it again because of you! For...do you know how Dad would be disappointed in you for that?" '_Do you know how it was for me to see someone of my family basically die in front of my eyes again_' was left unsaid, but everyone in the room understood it.

Arro's watery eyes were enough to understand that. Calmly, I walked over to him and took his hand in mine.

"Tsunayoshi's side now has the Mist and Cloud rings too, just so you know," I stated before leaving the room with a shaking Arro.

I took him to the roof and he screamed in anger.

Minus the murder attempt, it went pretty good. Superbi couldn't ignore Arro knowing he couldn't move period.

"Feeling lighter?"

"Yeah, but not better."

"You won't until he apologizes for real." I heard the door opening and closing behind me. "Now it's my turn." I turned around and faced Dino. "Okay, I didn't invite him, he found where I lived and climbed through my window. It was awkward, and in the end he said he'd stay until someone came back because I was still resting and alone before he got there."

"I know," he replied with a frown, but not for me. "I just didn't like what he implied before he left."

"Huh?"

"Something along the lines of how I wasn't taking good care of you when you had health issues and that he would take you with him the moment he could."

"Huh...that. Yeah, if he wins. I guess we bet about that last night, after he tucked me in."

"Ana, what the...wait, he _tucked you in_?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it either but it's probably something he used to do before he left and he did it automatically." I couldn't blame him for being shocked. Xanxus didn't come across as a guy...who would take care of someone. My brother ending up sighing, running a hand in his hair.

"Are you feeling better at least?"

"Yeah, I can walk just fine and Arro cooked breakfast. It was big."

* * *

"You have to win," I told Tsunayoshi the moment I saw him leaving school. He was taken back.

"...sure?"

"No seriously, if you don't Xanxus's is taking me with him in Italy and I care too much about being a smart ass to let the VARIA's stupidity rubbing off on me." He widened his eyes and Reborn landed on his head out of nowhere.

"He's not allowed to do that." I shrugged.

"He doesn't care, and frankly it's kinda scary to think about. Tsunayoshi, forget I'm related to him and beat him. Not just for me, but for all of you guys' sake and...probably for his own too..." I trailed off in a whisper.

The day went by slowly, and 11:00 p.m was around the corner. It was probably 10:45 p.m when I went on the roof of one of the school buildings, my sunglasses on just in case.

It wasn't long before two pinked-haired women appeared behind me.

"What, I can't watch from here? I have a better view," I told them without looking at them. Most of all, I'd be able to see when Fon would arrive.

"No, you can stay." I frowned and turned my head to look at them.

"Can I now? Why?"

"In order to check the compatibility, the actions you will take tonight will be observed," the other said.

"Compatibility with what?" I asked coldly. Did it have something to do with my dreams? It had to, me being here and not with the others who were starting to show up to… 'act' if needed was too much of a coincidence.

"It is not the time yet." On this, they both left me alone on the roof and I hid in mist.

Whatever, I took my binoculars and started watching when Tsunayoshi was thrown in a wall by Xanxus.

Even from my spot, I could feel the heavy and thick Sky Flames in the air. Be it the calming and soothing effect of Tsunayoshi's flames, or the raw power and wilderness of my brother's.

Oh, and the Guardians were all down where their battles had happen. I kept my eyes on Kyoya, but also on Lambo. He had an oxygen mask on his face and whatever they had could not do the kid any good. Hopefully, someone would get up quickly.

As Xanxus and Tsunayoshi kept on fighting, and I couldn't help but feeling pride swelling inside of me at the sight of my brother using twin guns, I went back to watching Kyoya.

Who was standing. He was slow and stumbled to the pole. Yet, he totally wrecked it and I caught a glimpse of something shining under the moonlight falling on the ground. He went to it and...oh, they had a wristband and he put the ring in it. Immediately, his face relaxed immensely.

I must have missed information by being there by myself.

As Kyoya did his thing, helping others by...not really helping them I guess? Whatever, I went back to the roof where Lambo, and now the standing Levi guy, were. He raised his...umbrella, but dynamites were thrown his way.

I sighed in relief. Lambo was an annoying kid, sure, but a kid nonetheless and he shouldn't be killed tonight. Hayato came right in time, so he should be fine. I didn't know him very well, we didn't really speak to each since we met but I knew he would make sure the kid was safe.

However, as the fight progressed, my heart skipped a beat when Tsunayoshi's flame started flickering. I saw it, I knew it was what he trained for but...why did Xanxus look so much angrier out of sudden?

How did he even know it was the Zero Point Breakthrough?

His attacks were now more violent, not giving Tsunayoshi any second to focus.

I needed to have faith in Tsunayoshi though, I couldn't help him, no one could. However, when he started to fall, unconscious, to the ground, I put the binoculars away and rubbed my eyes behind my glasses.

Federico...would this conflict happen if you were still here? Would Xanxus have listened to you?

Would he be...so angry and in so much pain? Why didn't his men try to stop him? It was obvious the thing guiding him to do this was not...right. Were they scared of him? I couldn't blame them if it was the case but…

My brother was in pain, had been for years, and this conflict could break him. I knew it, it could…

He landed smugly in front of Tsunayoshi, whose flames were now gone. It was barely for a second before his flames came back even brighter than before.

I clenched my hands hard on my binoculars when Xanxus was sent in a building, destroying the wall, but then...something strange started to leak from him and his scars...spread onto his face.

Thanks to the giant screens, I could hear everything.

"They let you come here?" I asked Fon when he landed next to me.

"I was quite surprised too." I shot a look at the Cervello, or more like toward the spectators area. They were strange.

I frowned behind my binoculars. It seemed like there was something new with the spectators. Whatever.

* * *

Arro blinked at Dino in astonishment.

"She's not with you?" The blond Boss shook his head.

"No, I thought she'd be with you."

That fight was a mess. Arro wasn't surprised at all Hibari, that stupid force of nature, destroyed the pole and took the ring. From the moment Luciana asked him to win that Cloud ring, and the Japanese boy knowing what it meant to her, there was no way he would let it fall between the wrong hands.

Luciana was...confused when he asked her if she liked Hibari, and frankly, he expected it. She could be very clueless at times. Hibari...Arro was sure he was not clueless at all, but he didn't want to say or do things that would make him seem like a 'herbivore'.

However, Clouds were stupidly possessive. When Arro asked him if he liked Luciana, he just ignored him. So when he stated it wouldn't bother him if he asked her on a date, he turned around with fury in his eyes before trying to bite him to death.

In any case, this fight was a mess. Surprisingly, none of the kids died yet. He had expected at least one of them to die in a fight, but they were all...surprisingly tough.

Well, they were played by the Arcobaleno's illusions, but it pretty normal considering...the Arcobaleno factor. Mukuro, and damn Luciana had a creepy childhood friend for whom she risked everything yet he was an apparent asshole, managed against Mammon, but he was exhausted afterward.

He was the one who carried Chrome all the way to the clinic. Actually, even if Luciana had been tasked months ago to 'take care' of the new Guardians, he had been the one going to all of the battles.

He didn't even want to think about how much he would be screamed at once back in Chicago.

"That's...impossible..." he heard his cousin mumbling in shock. Arro raised a brow at him and widened his eyes at the screen. Xanxus was on it, his hands frozen.

Frozen?

Arro felt cold shivers running up and down his spine, a familiar, yet usually dormant, feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could feel Luciana's Sky Flames suddenly flaring in the air, the aloof Cloud ones now in the background.

She was getting angry at Xanxus being treated that way. He was feeling it as if she was right next to him and a part of him wondered if Alaric could feel it too, no matter what was currently going on in Italy. However, there was nothing he could do to help her. Yes, he was a Rain, but to Luciana, he was a Storm more than a Rain and trying to use his flames would do more bad than good.

He could only hope she would not resent Sawada after the fight.

As the fight continued, Sawada now appearing as the winner, Arro was torn between pitying the guy for still fighting an obvious lost fight and maybe, maybe seeing the determination that might have drawn his cousin years ago. The way he managed to get a little bit of his Flames out of the ice after bruising his thighs had something...admirable about it.

Then Sawada decided to freeze him entirely, mocking him by not even being in HDWM.

Xanxus screamed in agony.

"Stop it!" Superbi screamed as well on their side, unable to move from his wheelchair.

Arro almost winced when he felt Luciana's Flames, until then angry, being overwhelmed for a second by her Flame of Wrath. It lasted only for a second though.

He listened quietly his cousin explaining what happened during 'The Cradle Affair', and suddenly the Lussuria guy attacked out of nowhere.

Of course the illusion was good. Of course Sawada was exhausted, but he didn't fall for the illusion. The Prince took his ring though, and Mammon had all of the other ones. The ice was melted and Xanxus fell forward.

They put the rings at their place…

...and they not so kindly rejected him.

Arro blinked.

Xanxus and Luciana had Vongola blood, even Iemitsu said so.

"_That's right, the Ninth and I aren't related!_" the VARIA Boss screamed.

Arro knew, the second his cousin's voice was on speaker and that Xanxus taunted him by saying he knew nothing, that he had to do something. He could not care less about Xanxus.

But Luciana hated when her personal life was put on display by others and he had no idea if Superbi would talk about her.

"Now cousin, you should care about your family business before others'," he told him idly, pressing his hands on his mouth. Superbi tried to bite him, and even if he could feel the warm liquid running down his hand, he kept them where they were.

"_Agree_," a cold, feminine voice said. Arro blinked at the screen and smirked.

For someone who didn't like being under the spotlight, Luciana did know how to make an entrance.

Dino facepalmed.

"God dammit she was watching from somewhere else, of course..." the Cavallone muttered.

Yet, as he watched his baby sister standing between Tsuna and Xanxus, standing taller than he remembered her to be, he remembered what Iemitsu said during the trial.

External Advisor. The Ninth had planned for her to succeed Iemitsu one day, become the Number Two of the most powerful Family in the world.

She was not moving, standing protectively between the two Sky. The battle was over, the rings rejected Xanxus, so she was allowed to intervene. As Xanxus got up, with great difficulty, Dino gulped.

He wouldn't dare raise a hand against his own sister, would he?

She still didn't move, words flying from her mouth smoothly yet coldly.

"Who's that?" Squalo muttered with wide eyes, Arro's hands slacked around him. Dino shot his old friend a look.

"She grew up Squalo, she stopped being a child long ago."

* * *

"No Luciana!" Fon reprimanded me when the first flame licked the tip of my finger. I started, almost breaking my illusions.

"Sorry, it's just..." Xanxus was frozen. Again. He had that expression.

Again.

And I was watching.

Again.

I knew he had to lose, but I couldn't help the anger I felt against Tsunayoshi. I kept repeating in my head he didn't have to go that far, that he didn't have to be the reason my brother, my poor already broken brother was in so much pain again.

But I knew it was necessary. Xanxus wouldn't have backed down. I was shaking when I saw him hurting himself to free his hands from the ice, I knew he wouldn't back down.

He desperately wanted something he would never have, almost as if it was the only thing that…

I widened my eyes, barely aware Mammon and Belphegor were next to their Boss.

Xanxus was adopted without knowing he was. He grew up thinking he was Timoteo's son, a rightful heir and it was probably something very important to his identity. He wasn't just a street kid but basically Mafia royalty. Then it was just stripped away from him, making him a kid someone important pitied.

I put my binoculars away and hid my eyes, pressing my hands against them behind my glasses.

Federico told me I had to see it. My worth. I saw it when Dino and I had that talk on Dad's grave.

Federico told me Xanxus had to see it too.

Could it be...after he discovered the truth, he thought he never stopped being a street brat and desperately tried to grasp something that would prove him it wasn't the case?

I was sure he resented Timoteo, but maybe he thought...his title was the only thing that got him where he was and nothing else. Maybe he wanted to prove himself he could be someone, that he wasn't just…

I had a lump in my throat.

When you're adopted at an age where you can remember your life before, you tended to put pressure on yourself. I did, but always knew I was adopted.

The pressure...fell on Xanxus' shoulders out of nowhere.

I pressed a hand against my mouth.

Oh my God, Xanxus…

I wanted to rip Timoteo to pieces, and a part of me wanted to do the same to Tsunayoshi right now. A part of me wanted to get down there and burn him to ashes.

I had this burning desire to get down there, take my brother and try to fix him as much as I could. Why was I feeling this so much though? It was almost as if I had already seen that, or if I had witnessed it silently before.

"Luciana?" Fon called me, concerned. I looked down at him. He was right next to me, his small hand on my knee.

My illusions…

"The spectators...they're trapped I think. The civilians..."

"There was unexpected help on the way, I let him deal with them," he explained quickly, still worried. "Are you okay?" I gulped and slowly nodded.

"Yeah I...he's just...I see myself a few months ago and I hate how powerless I am."

A flash of Mom's empty and scared jade eyes went through my mind and I smirked bitterly. Was it genetic? Was it genetic the way the Mafia was fucking up our minds and lives? Was my father the only one who handled it by being a bastard or had he lost it long ago too?

What kind of fucked up family was that? A mother in a psychiatric hospital, a father who did despicable things to so many people, a son adopted and frozen by his adoptive father because he wanted to be _someone_ and a daughter who was ready to spend the rest of her life in prison because she didn't want people to see her die a dog's death?

"Breath," my master instructed me, keeping the inhalator in my mouth.

Breath in, breath out.

Breath in, breath out Luciana.

Xanxus was unfrozen and fell harshly on the ground. The rings were placed yet…

I repressed the urge to curl up on myself when Xanxus screamed in agony and fell.

I got up the second he said he wasn't related to the Ninth.

"_Now cousin, you should care about your family business before others',_" Arro said and I jumped down.

"Senpai?" Takeshi mumbled in my back.

"Agree," I stated, ignoring him. Xanxus' breath was labored and his eyes exhausted, yet he was staring at me. I peeked over my shoulder, at Tsunayoshi and his gang.

Kyoya was on the side, leaning against the wall of a building, but they were all here, surrounding their Boss.

"Good job Tsunayoshi, you won. Now CEDEF is taking over, you can rest."

"Senpai..." he replied, but nodded.

"It's not over!" Xanxus roared, getting up. I blinked behind my glasses, surprised he could stand but my face remained blank.

"The rings rejected you Xanxus, you won't be the Tenth. It's over."

"Shut up!" he barked.

"If you try to touch a hair of their heads, I won't stay here and watch. I am acting in Sawada Iemitsu's name, as he asked me before he left for Italy. I have to say you made quite a mess, I'm impressed."

"Ushishi~, she's annoying. Can I kill her?" I smirked.

"I would kill you before you make a move, _Prince Charming_." He froze at that.

"Bel?" He pointed his finger at me.

"That's her! She's the one who infiltrated HQ months ago!" Mammon shot me a look and I shrugged.

"And you lost against my accomplice Mammon, what a shame." I gestured to Xanxus with my chin. "He didn't kill me when I was in his office."

"What the hell is going on…?" Hayato wondered in my back.

"Senpai is handling it...we can't interrupt," Tsunayoshi replied tiredly.

"The Boss wouldn't have let you go like that!" Belphegor screamed and I looked at Xanxus, who was focusing on standing on his legs. "You're nothing!"

"Am I now?" I whispered to myself. "Xanxus, the VARIA has lost. You're lucky I didn't attack when you broke the rules." He frowned. "It was Vongola business and had to remain that way. The moment you tried to kill civilians you gave us the permission to intervene." His brow twitched. "I have my way to find things."

He stayed silent and started walking toward me.

"Don't get any closer."

"Or what?" he snarled, his leg shaking under his weight.

"Or I won't hesitate to turn this into a fratricide."

"W….what?" Belphegor stuttered. Except for Tsunayoshi and Kyoya, the others seemed shocked.

Xanxus smirked painfully and kept walking.

"Seriously," I muttered. I raised my hand in front of me and my Flame was there. It made him stop in astonishment. "With the state you're in, it would be painfully easy to end you. Stand down." He wouldn't stop staring at my burning hand in...horror? It was not obvious but...he was almost disgusted by my Flame.

"I'm not losing!" he suddenly yelled, voice angrier than before as he glared daggers at me. "And you're not ordering me around Luciana!" I bared my teeth at him in frustration. What a…

"You lost! The trash you sent to erase any proof of this conflict are being dealt with at this instant and you have only two men who can fight!" I snapped at him. "Just stand down and admit you won't..." I caught the knives easily, breaking them with my Flame. I clicked my tongue and removed my glasses, ruby eyes glaring at the trash. "Seriously?"

"You're the only one who can fully fight," Mammon said, floating above us all. "No one will come and help you."

"That..." a Cervello started.

"Right, you hacked into the cage, didn't you? To keep them inside and kill them all after?" I looked at the Cervellos. "If they try to break through from the inside?"

"It will explode." Humph…

"It's a good thing I called him after all." At this, Mammon's pacifier started glowing.

"Wh..."

"_Hell yeah kora!_" I heard Colonnello yelling through the screen as a gust of wind ran through them and stopped on my shoulder.

"...Fon?" Mammon muttered. "What is going on in this town!?"

"I believe Luciana has already told you Mammon," Fon replied calmly. "Namimori is CEDEF and Triads territory. Shall you try to harm civilians in this town who has nothing to do with this conflict, then we will act according to it."

"Well said Master," I added. He jumped down and I adopted a defensive position.

Something changed in Xanxus' eyes. He was still moving forward, now barely a few meters from me, but the raging fire in his scarlet eyes seemed to die a little. All of the muscles in my body contracted on their own, apprehending his next move but his whole demeanor seemed to have lost its last strengths.

He raised his hand and I gulped, widening my eyes when it burned a bright orange. I was ready to strike but he did something that surprised me.

He firmly grasped my burning hand in his own, the Flames dying together.

"I've lost," he finally admitted quietly. "I've lost everything." I was taken back but didn't have the time to think about it that he fell on me, dragging me down with him.

I found myself on my bottom, Xanxus' upper body slumped against me, his head slowly slipping from my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to keep him from moving.

"_Hai cresciuto __la __mia cara sorellina__*_," he whispered in our mother tongue and instinctively, I buried my face in his hair, ignoring everything around us.

"Stop hurting yourself," I mumbled back, knowing he was already unconscious.

"Following the VARIA actions, they are disqualified. The Vongola Rings go to Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians!" a Cervello said.

I was pretty sure Tsunayoshi finally collapsed and they all went around him, but I hugged my brother tighter.

I wanted to fix him. I wanted to take all of his pain away, show him how strong he was and it wasn't because he thought he was Timoteo's son. I wanted him to see how strong he was because of his own person.

"Ana..." I raised my head to Dino. "Sorry, if you're acting in Iemi..."

"Please get your men to take care of all injured people in the school. Take them to the clinic. As for the VARIA, we are gathering them together and keeping them under heavy surveillance until we get a word from Italy," I told him sternly. I still had a job to do, didn't I?

"And him?" I pursed my lips and looked at Xanxus, then Dino and Arro in front of me.

"Do you think you can carry him? I don't want..." He nodded and they both put one of Xanxus' arms on their shoulders.

"Geez the guy's heavy!" Arro hissed. I snorted and got up.

"We will keep an eye on the VARIA ourselves," Fon told me. I looked down and saw the three Arcobalenos looking up at me. I nodded.

"Thanks." Colonnello and Fon left first, Reborn staring at me.

"Good job Luciana."

"Tell Tsunayoshi that, I didn't fight."

"I told him, he was already asleep." A weak chuckle left my lips. "We'll talk. Later."

"Later," I agreed as I felt someone near us. Reborn left and joined his fellow Arcobalenos and I turned to Kyoya, who was limping pretty badly. "Clinic, now." He was pretty tired as well, so he didn't even try to resist when his arm was on my shoulders, my own around his waist as my free hand was around the wrist on my shoulders. "Good job tonight. Your job is done, we'll handle the rest."

"'We'?" he repeated as we left school. "CEDEF?"

"And Vongolas. I'm afraid I might be busy for the next few days."

"Hn," he replied quietly.

It was over though. They survived and now they could rest. Time for us to deal with the aftermath.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

_*You've grown up dear little sister_

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to and AutumnBee124 their review!**

**Also, a little side note. Next week I'm moving. I'll be living in England for the next six months for my internship, I'm very excited about it, so I'l try to keep up with the updates, but if the schedule is a little off, it will most likely be the reason. I'll be working in a hotel, so my working hours can end late like they can end early.**

**Bye!**


	28. Going Home

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

They watched in silence the last people leaving the school ground, their eyes never leaving the Italian helping the official new Cloud Guardian.

"It's the Nishimura's bastard?" the woman asked quietly, the heavy mist around them vanishing in the air. Blue and brown eyes stayed on the two for a second longer before looking at his female companion.

"Yes."

"There are too many Arcobalenos in this town Nick." Including his own master.

"Yes." The woman sighed, a few black locks moving softly in front of her face.

"Alaric is not even in this stupid town." Nick pursed his lips.

"Yes." Frustrated, the woman jumped on her feet, black eyes glaring daggers at the illusionist.

"Can't you say anything else!?"

"What am I supposed to say when you're enumerating facts Rose?" Rose bit her full red lips. "With the mess Xanxus made, the brat most likely sent him in Italy to help out." Her eyes sparked with hope.

"So we can take him home before he makes it back here!" Nick clicked his tongue.

"Rick is a traitor. He chose to protect the brat instead of obeying the Boss and help Hide last year. The only reason the Boss accepted to let him in a few months ago is because the brat being in Vendicare was too troublesome for the Boss' plans." Rose looked down. "By the way, I'm impressed you didn't try to get back at the kid."

"Oh, Arroganza you mean? I'll get back at him when the time is right." The man raised a curious brow. "I told the Boss after the fight, they are synchronized. The moment we bring Esperanza home, he'll follow too. I'll traumatize him once he's in the Family." He smirked.

"So cruel." His smirk fell. "But Xanxus would do a much better job. He's a lot like the Boss."

"Enrique won't always be able to oppose the Boss' plans."

"Him and Alaric did a good job so far in keeping the brat out of our reach." They left the roof of the building, now walking in silence in the empty streets.

"Do you think the Boss will be happy his children reunited?"

"Who knows. The only thing in my mind right now is leaving Namimori and go to Tokyo to report to the Boss and Hide. The guy already told us how to enter town unnoticed with their defense low, I don't want to have comments on being late." Rose giggled.

"You're so cranky Nick." He sighed and scratched his cheek. There had been a scar for years, now his lower cheek, jaw and upper neck were burned because of the brat.

"I'm sick of the _heiress_."

The two illusionists left in the silent night, no one in Namimori aware of the two shadows who followed the whole conflict.

* * *

"My Flames were acting crazy?" I repeated in Kyoya's hospital room. Arro nodded.

"Yeah, I could feel it from where I was. Your Sky Flames completely overwhelmed your Cloud Flames."

"Well...Fon told me to calm down when Xanxus was entirely frozen." I turned to Kyoya, who was dead asleep. For someone who woke up at the slightest sound, he was so exhausted he was not even batting an eyelid. Sure, we were whispering but still.

Although, his wound got infected and he had fever.

"But, I mean...it's not as if I had any control over my Sky Flames except for the Flame of Wrath. They're here but..." I sighed. "Do you know anything about the VARIA?"

"Lussuria and Leviathan are resting, Mammon, Belphegor and Superbi are all locked up in a room in a deadly silence and Xanxus is still in being taken care of, but nothing life-threatening from what I understood." I nodded and sent a quick text to Alaric, telling him it was over and that Tsunayoshi had won.

"I'll go see them." I left the room, Arro falling in the armchair in the corner, and went two floors above. When I entered the room, the atmosphere was incredibly icy and tensed.

"Tch," Belpehgor hissed.

"I feel unwelcomed here," I noted idly. "Xanxus' life is not in danger. I can't say the same for your freedom though."

"What do you want?" Superbi rasped at me. I shrugged.

"Checking you're not causing ruckus." As if on cue, the door was opened behind me.

"Where's the Boss!?" There was no answer. "Squalo!?" Superbi, who now could move his arms, rested his cheek on his closed fist.

"You had to wake up _now_?"

"Ushishi, stupid Levi is gonna have a heart attack."

"What?" I turned around, bored ruby eyes looking at him. He looked down and widened his eyes, pointing a shaking finger at me before spluttering: "You...you...red eyes...the Boss..."

"Long story short, he was adopted by the Ninth and I was left behind. Funny how life works, I was adopted by the Cavallones years later but we never saw each other. To sum up, your dear Boss is my big brother." He fainted in shock. I kicked him lightly with my boot but he didn't move. "Wow, that's something." I turned back to the other three. Technically, Fon was the one in charge, but Basil and I too. I knew my dear colleague was with Dino trying to reach anyone in Italy to know what we should do next, thus the responsibility of dealing with them falling on me for the CEDEF side. "Until we get words of what the higher-ups want to do with you, you'll stay here. Once Xanxus is awake, you may be able to see him if you wish." They didn't seem to really want that.

I looked at Reborn when he jumped on my shoulder.

"Later is now." I nodded wordlessly and left the room, feeling Superbi's gaze on me.

He was looking at me funny.

"On the bright side of all of this, now you don't have to hide your relationship with Xanxus." I pondered over that once we reached the small break area, where there were two vending machines; one for hot drinks, the other for snacks and cold drinks. I paid Reborn a coffee and put it in front of him on the table.

"I guess but..." I took my hot chocolate and sat down in front of him. "It's..."

"He's the least complicated one of the family," Reborn finished for me. "Dino told me broadly what happened at the trial, and who Alaric called." I looked at the fuming drink.

"Yeah."

"They have been trying to kidnap you for years," he said sternly, his voice sounding like an accusation. "You should have said something."

"There were too many despicable scenarios in my mind when I thought about telling you. It's..." My right hand gripped my shirt on my stomach. "I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed of being related to someone like that. The Vindice said he should have been sent to their jail years ago Reborn, yet he..." I gritted my teeth.

"He's a clever man, there is no doubt about it. Xanxus and you are both smart above normal, it's only logical you got it from somewhere." I took a sip from my beverage. "Now, I understand why Alaric seemed so desperate that night." I blinked and raised my head to the baby sipping on his espresso. "Sure, he wanted you to have a family, but he asked me to protect you. I didn't understand at the time, neither did your father, but you were a child so you stayed."

"And you gave him updates about me in my back," I finished for him. I smiled faintly at his smirk. "He told me before I left for Namimori. I can't say I blame him though, if he knows my father and the kind of man he is..."

"I don't understand the link with Fon though." I raised a brow. "The Nishimuras. They were after you too, because of that." I pursed my lips. "You won't tell me?"

"It's not my story to tell Reborn." He lowered his head, the shadow of his hat hiding his eyes. "Do you have an idea of what's going to happen?"

"Well, Dino told me the Ninth is going to make it. First they all go back to Italy, and then the VARIA will be judged by him and Iemitsu." I propped my elbow on the table and rested my chin on my hand. "You will probably be called back for a little while, if not definitely." I blinked in surprise.

"What? Well, I'm still under house arrest I guess, but Iemitsu said I could stay in Namimori if everything went well."

"Sure, but technically, your mission is over. Tsuna has his Guardians, I am enough to handle the rest."

It was like someone dropped a bucket of icy water on me.

He was right, my mission...was over.

"And although you are important for guarding Namimori on behalf of the CEDEF, now it is known you are related to Xanxus, the Ninth might decide to use you as an intermediary between the Vongolas and the VARIA."

"But he hates me," I blurted without thinking. "I mean...I was against him, he lost, was humiliated, I don't think he wants anything to do with me."

Even if he wanted to just yesterday.

Did I ruin the possible relationship I could have had with Xanxus?

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge Luciana." I averted my eyes.

"Yeah sure, it doesn't change the fact he...he...he's a broken man already and I won't bring more pain in his life."

"Which means?"

"He might be better off not knowing about Mom and the sperm donor." It wasn't a good decision on my part to keep such things from him but...I couldn't throw that at him until he knew his worth, and anyway telling him would force me to tell him about the Estraneos and… "At least for now."

"You won't be able to keep it from him forever."

"Well he should focus on his relationship with the Ninth for now. I can handle our biological parents."

"I can't say not telling him now is a bad idea," he admitted in a sigh. "However, on the day of the Mist Battle, the dream you had."

"...she...I was told to make sure the men were ready to attack, that the spectators would be trapped anyway," I whispered almost inaudibly. Reborn heard me though. He always did.

My hands twitched around my cup.

"Reborn...Aria, from the Giglio Nero...she knew about the dreams and...on the roof, the Cervellos said my actions during the Sky Battle were needed to know the compatibility...Aria mentioned women who would..."

"Don't think about that for now." I blinked at him in confusion.

"The dreams are making me ill and using my Sky Flames Reborn, it's dan..."

"I know, but try not to focus on that for now. You can't control them and several months went by between the two."

"I knew my way inside the VARIA HQ as if I had lived there before, it's...Reborn, what's going on with me?" He remained silent.

Ultimately, we finished our drinks in silence. I checked Kyoya's room. The boys were both in a deep slumber. I put a hand on Kyoya's forehead. His fever went down but was still here.

I spent the rest of the night sitting at the foot of Kyoya's bed, my eyes glued to my phone.

* * *

"Thank God you're all okay," I sighed in relief in the hospital hallway, a hand on Basil's shoulder. A smile was gracing his features.

"_It's a good thing you sent Alaric. If it wasn't for him, Iemitsu's injuries would have been worst and he's have whined a lot more,_" Lal said and I muffled a chuckle. "_So everything is over in Japan too?_"

"Yeah, Tsunayoshi won, I am waiting for orders concerning the VARIA. The Ninth woke up a few hours ago but fell back asleep quickly.

"_It's good to hear. We'll call you or Basil later today._"

"Understood, ciao." I hung up and smiled at Basil. "They're all fine and there were losses on both sides, but not much. Iemitsu is whining like a brat but his injuries are superficial."

"Thank God," he whispered, his smile still on his face and a hand on his heart. "By the way, there is a party in the afternoon at a place called Takesushi from what I heard. Do thou want me to make up an excuse for thee?" Oh, sweet little Basil who knew very well when I was not in the mood to be among people.

"No need, I think everyone present last night will understand. And your Japanese creeps me out a little."

Mind you, Basil was a great and nice guy. However, everyone had a dark side. Iemitsu always taught his subordinates an old Japanese. I escaped it thanks to Fon and Feng, and he never managed to taint me with his 'Master' shit. True, when Basil got here he believed Iemitsu's bullshit.

This phase was over though. He would never say it out loud, and even Tsunayoshi's Hyper Intuition wouldn't see it, but he enjoyed how people reacted to his strange speech.

He knew it was annoying to me but kept doing it. I swear, the day he would speak a modern Japanese, a Japanese I knew he knew by now, Tsunayoshi would have a heart attack.

"Go get some rest Basil." He nodded.

"And thou?" I stretched out my arms above my head.

"I feel like I haven't done anything when they were all fighting. I'll stay around here, call me if you need."

"Understood." I waved at his retreating back and went back to the VARIA.

Mammon was threatening Belphegor because the latter was playing with his chubby cheeks, Superbi seemed bored out of his mind and Leviathan was staring at me in shock.

"Lal called me," I told the Arcobalenos. Colonnello raised his head to me in a flash.

"Is she...I mean, are they okay?" Reborn snickered and the blond soldier blushed hard. "Reborn, shut up!"

"So?" Fon asked me calmly.

"Everything is over in Italy, Iemitsu was hurt but not too much. Lal assured me I would be called later in the day to know what measures will be taken concerning them."

"I see." I nodded and left them to go to Kyoya's room.

"And this is why I felt Lulu's anger, because we are synchronized!" I blinked in confusion at Arro's tone and Kyoya's...focus on what he was saying. Arro turned to me and grinned. "Speaking of the Devil, hey Lulu!"

"Talking about Flame synchronization aren't you?" I closed the door behind me. "Why?"

"Well, it's not to brag but when it comes to Flames I'm the one who knows the most about them, except for the magical babies. Might as well tell Hibari what's in store for him now he has that ring."

"So you know it will come in hand...hey!" I barely caught the ring.

"Show me," he ordered me coldly. I looked at the ring and gulped.

Slowly, almost as if it would burn my finger, I slipped it on. It felt bigger around my finger before, but it still felt...it felt wrong now. In the past, there was a slight discomfort, but now I knew it was wrong.

I wasn't its rightful owner, Kyoya was.

Yet, a small purple flame sparked on the ring.

"That's the Cloud Flame, it has the propagation ability and is purple. Mist is indigo." I lit up my usual ring and the purple flame disappeared. The indigo flame...felt a lot more comfortable. "Every illusionist has it. Its ability is construction, hence why it is needed for illusions. However, all Mist users can't do illusions. I mean, I can but only on myself." I joined them and gave Kyoya the ring. He took it without looking at me. "Anyway, if you feel well enough to walk a little, you can go home."

As he was changing in the bathroom, his phone rang and we heard him talking. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Someone's gonna get wrinkles."

"Shut up, why is he in a bad mood?"

"Who knows, he's been like that since I explained to him you were pissed during the whole fight and how I knew it." I pondered over that. Weird.

"By the way, there's a party at Takeshi's to celebrate. I'm not going, but you can. There'll be food and kid drinks." He gave me a thumbs-up.

"I'm always there to eat free stuff!"

"Are you okay though? About Superbi?" His smile became smaller.

"Well, trying to kill him when he woke up felt good." I deadpanned at him. "I said my part anyway, but it doesn't seem like he wants anything to do with me." He ruffled my hair when he saw me looking down. "Now Lulu, before caring about my family take care of yours."

"...too complicated."

"Have you slept?"

"No." He sighed.

"Well you should." Once Kyoya ready, I walked with them for some time until I took another road. "Lulu, Hibari's not living this way!"

"I'm picking up some sushi before!"

It was a ten-minute walk to Takesushi. The sign read 'close for the day', but as it was me, would it be oka…

"Senpai!" I blinked at the open door and Takeshi grinning at me. "You're early! Come on in!"

"Actually, I came in hope of getting some sushi, I'm not going to the party. Sorry, but my mind is not..."

"Sure, I should have thought of this," he interrupted me, rubbing the back of his head. When he stopped, his eyes were more serious and concerned. "Are you okay?"

"...dunno..." In the blink of an eye, I was against a warm chest and arms were around me, holding me tight. Takeshi's chin was on my shoulder. "Huh...Takeshi?"

"Sorry, it's just I haven't really seen you since you came back and I really missed you and...you looked like you really needed a hug." It was...awkward… "And well...I'm your friend. I know I don't know a lot about the Mafia, but I like to think you think of me as friend too. With Tsuna, you were the first who really saw me so I...I can't say I will understand, but I'll be here to listen to what you can say and to give you hugs if you need any."

I was taken back and smiled faintly, resting my cheek against his shoulder but not returning his hug.

"I knew you looked dense in most situations on purpose Takeshi." He chuckled. "You shouldn't let Hayato talk to you the way he does."

"I can't let him have my spot!" I broke the hug and patted his shoulder.

"You're a good kid Takeshi, Tsunayoshi will need you." He blinked and I thought he was disappointed for a second, but brushed that off when Tsuyoshi appeared. "Ha, sorry to bother you, I know you're busy but do you think you could make me the usual time three please?" He looked at me in wonder.

"Aren't you coming later?"

"No, I was sick a few days ago and still don't feel that well." He grinned.

"I see! Well, wait here I'll make it quick!"

"Give me a hand for now senpai?" I nodded and helped Takeshi decorating the place.

Once my food was ready, I said goodbye and left.

Once I was here, there was no sound. I looked around and found Kyoya in his couch.

"Sushi Kyo-chan?" I asked him from the door. He grunted and I took that as a 'yes'. "Where's Arro?"

"Gone." I put one portion of sushi in the fridge and brought the other two. Takeshi's dad had been nice enough to give chopsticks and soy sauce, wasabi and gari. I sat next to him.

"Itadakimasu!" I said before digging in.

Hum...Kyoya didn't raise it whereas he always made remarks about me never saying it. We ate in silence, me way faster than him and I felt sweat running down my neck.

"So you really are mad at me for something..." I mumbled, turning my head to see him glaring daggers at me but still eating his food. "Kyo...Kyoya?" He finished in silence and just kept staring. "Kyoya? Are you going to tell me what's making you mad?" He put down his plate and I turned toward him, my legs crossed on the couch. "Kyo...the hell!?"

He grabbed my right hand, pulled it toward him and bit down my wrist. I blushed, but I couldn't say if it was because I was embarrassed or because I was mad, or horrified, or the three.

His lips were warm though. A shiver ran down my spine when he stopped biting and his tongue ran along the marks I probably had.

"You should keep the 'bite to death' part as an expression...full of imagery, not a literal one."

"He told me about Flames and synchronization."

"I know, and?" He turned an icy glare to me.

"If you're a Sky, why should I be Sawada Tsunayoshi's Cloud?" I blinked in confusion. Telling him he was that Alaude's doppelganger would not be convincing enough. "Why is that moron..."

"I...it happened a long time ago, like for Alaric, and I never did it intentionally. I don't know how to use my Sky Flames." His frown deepened. "And...and I don't want you to be my Cloud." He didn't like that because he pulled more on my arm and my head bumped in his shoulder. "It's not...there's a subordinate relationship between a Sky and their elements, even I felt it years ago with Federico. Arro's my best friend today, but the reason why is because our flames had synchronized long ago and they wanted us to stay in contact. I mean...I know it's here, but I don't want that kind of relationship with you. We're...equals, I...Tsunayoshi is not a weakling either, you know that so..." I sighed, steel-colored eyes still staring at me. "I...please see me as a Cloud, I don't think anyone but you can understand otherwise...I needed someone I could trust with this ring," I almost pleaded to him and something changed in his eyes.

The glare was gone.

"Hn."

"Can you...Kyoya?" I called him when his face was getting closer and closer to mine. His eyes were starting to close and mine did too, unconsciously.

I could feel his warm breath against my lips and I blushed, staring at his lips. I tilted my head on the side, also inching closer to him, but he smirked at the last second.

I blinked in confusion when I found myself laying down on the couch, Kyoya's arms around my waist as his head was on my chest.

"You smell like stale tobacco and fish, it's disgusting." I resisted the urge to smack him on the head but he raised it and looked down at my chest. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it. "Is it a padded bra carnivore?" I smacked him on the head.

"You're a jerk." He hummed and rested his head in my neck, his breath blowing softly my hair and tickling my chin.

But the fact he called me 'carnivore'...did it mean he agreed with me about being equals? I hardly pictured Kyoya submitting to anyone anyway, unless they were stronger than him. Tsunayoshi would grow a lot more, and I knew deep down I had the potential. Hell, Reborn chose me as his apprentice.

My body would stop following one day though, and I would be a burden. I didn't want to be one to Kyoya.

I sighed and wrapped like I could the arm Kyoya was crushing under his weight around his shoulders to be more comfortable. He was already sleeping and I closed my eyes to do the same, removing my regular glasses.

You would think having Kyoya using you as a body pillow would be weird but...I felt strangely at peace in spite of everything. I had a case of haphephobia when I was a kid, it was better today but I knew I still had it.

I didn't mind Kyoya in my personal space like that.

I flushed and closed my eyes.

Stupid Arro, it was his fault if I was blushing like that, him and his stupid question.

* * *

Kyoya huffed against my collarbone and turned his head to the other side, his face facing the back of the couch as I grabbed my ringing phone in my pocket. I picked up, frustrated to have my nap interrupted.

"Lal?"

"_Aouch, that hurts._" I rolled my eyes at Iemitsu. "_Do you want to hear something nice? Dino won't be alone coming back in Italy, you are too!_" I gulped and sat up, obviously waking up Kyoya.

"When?"

"_Tomorrow should be best. Basil is already in the plane with Lancia as we speak._" I raised a brow and got up, Kyoya growling in the couch. "_Basically, your brother will take care of bringing back the Ninth safe and sound in Italy whereas you...are taking care of announcing the VARIA they're in a plane __pretty soon__. Ask Arroganza to write a report about the battles and email it to me, __then the Ninth and I will take a decision concerning them__. Hum...I think that's it for what you have to do in Namimori. Actually, we'll have to decide if you're going back to Namimori after. Just tell Arro his Boss is...well...he is to stay in Namimori for a few more weeks, maybe couple of months._"

"I see, thank you. See you tomorrow." I hung up and spun around. Kyoya was sitting, glaring sleepily at me.

"I'm not done napping." I smiled a little. He was cute with his hair completely messy and pouting like a child. A threatening child, but a child nonetheless.

"I can't, work. I have to go back to the clinic." He seemed a lot more awake now. "And then I'm needed in Italy and...I don't know if I'll come back in Namimori."

"What?" he growled out lowly.

"Well...officially, now Tsunayoshi has Guardians, I am no longer needed here, so I don't know if I'll come back. I mean, I'll come back, obviously, but maybe not live here..."

"You've skipped enough of your duties as it is," he hissed as he got up. I rolled my eyes and went to take my glasses and dodged him expertly.

"I have to go! Keep resting!" I ran away to my place. After a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I put clean clothes on and left immediately. Something landed on my shoulder and the smell of a Chinese bun reached my nose. I shot it a look. "Fon?"

"Hello, I hope you have had a nice nap." I gaped at him. "I stopped by and saw you. Don't worry, I didn't take any pictures like Arro and Reborn did." I facepalmed and sprinted.

I had my inhalator in my mouth when I reached the place.

"Some of your brother's men are with the VARIA right now. Dino should be here soon."

"Are you trying to tell me to do something?"

"I think you should go inform your other brother of the situation." I stopped in the middle of the stairs. "He woke up a few hours ago and hasn't said a word, even when his men went to see him."

"He's moping," I summed up, skipping in front of the room the VARIA was in. Fon stopped at it though.

I didn't even knock when I entered his room. He was staring outside with empty eyes, still laying in bed and with bandages going up his chest to the start of his neck. I closed the door behind, ignoring the lump in my throat for watching and not doing something to keep that freezing hell from coming back. I tried to see any new scars on the visible skin, but there was none.

"Tomorrow at the crack of dawn you will all be in a plane for Italy. The Ninth is healing and awake. You'll be judged for your actions by him and Iemitsu, who's also fine." He kept looking through the window. My hands in my jeans pockets, I refrained myself from sighing and walked to the window. "I can ask for painkillers if you want." I thought I heard him exhaling louder for a second.

I didn't know what to do, he was really unresponsive. I ran a frustrated hair through my hair. It's not as if the end result was that surprising!

"It's not...it wasn't the blood the ring rejected you know. It..."

"What do you know about that?" he asked me in a rough voice, almost daring me to tell him something he didn't know.

"One could just be fate, but not two. Even Iemitsu thinks we are related to the Second, but...from an illegitimate line."

"It's obviously not enough," he stated sternly, his eyes now boring holes in my skull.

"Well, it isn't. I'm just glad I wasn't thrown in that inheritance shit." I turned my eyes to him. "I could have been, after all."

"Yeah, why weren't you showing off with your little group of high-schooler Guardians?" Now he was blatantly mocking me, maybe to make me leave. I smirked a little.

"I'll have you know I only have two and I sent my Mist in Italy right after the Storm Battle. But...Mammon trained him well. He's also far from being in high-school." His brow twitched. "The ring must have sensed something better in Tsunayoshi's will and..." I didn't budge when a pillow flew by my face and crashed in the wall. Instead, I calmly collected it and put it back at its place, Xanxus turning his head away from me when I was next to him.

He was...acting like a brat, but given the circumstances...I couldn't be angry for that.

But I hated it. His empty eyes...so similar to Mom's.

I moved away quickly. I took a pen on his nightstand and a paper. I didn't know why it was there, but anyway I wrote down my phone number. I hesitated writing where Mom was but didn't do it.

"My phone number," I whispered, looking at him from the corner of my eyes. He remained quiet, stubbornly looking away from me and I smiled sadly. "You don't seem to see it, do you?"

"See what?" he replied gruffly.

The way he seemed to be in a pain no one could understand and that he was now all alone…

He wasn't seeing it at all, and it was like looking in a mirror a few months ago.

"See you in Italy Xanxus," I said, leaving his room. I leaned against it once it was closed and raised a bored brow at the crew of morons in front of me, aka the VARIA minus the colorful one, still stuck in bed. My eyes found Superbi's and I frowned. "You, I need to have a word with you."

Mind you, he tried to go away, but he was still pretty weak and stuck in a wheel chair so I was quickly behind him, wheeling the chair away.

"Damn, are these stairs I see? Wanna play a game Superbi!?" He paled drastically when, at the top of the stairs, I lifted the chair. He gripped at the armrests desperately.

"Voooiii that's not funny brat! Put me down!"

"We're in a hospital, be more quiet!" I swore I heard someone in the VARIA laughing.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to and AutumnBee124 and for their reviews!**

**Bye!**


	29. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I was quietly sitting in a chair in an empty room, Superbi staring at me. My fingernail was tapping on the sleeve of my jacket and from the vein popping on his forehead, it was pissing him off.

Good.

"Are you done looking at me that way?"

"Vooii you dragged me here to 'talk' and didn't say shit for the past ten minutes!"

"I don't mean that moron, you're looking at me as if it was the first time you were seeing me!" He was taken back and looked away, clicking his tongue. "So, what do you know about Xanxus' past exactly?" He was silent for a few seconds and sighed.

"Born in poverty, the mother saw his Flame and thought he was the Ninth's son, then he was adopted." I breathed in relief. "I didn't find anything about you if that's what you're worried about."

"Yeah, that's good." I stood up and went in front of him, looking down at him coldly. "So, when did you think that going after Tsunayoshi was a _good_ idea exactly? When you were all a bunch of teenagers? Fine, maybe you thought you'd win. But today? Xanxus was frozen for years but none of you were, you dealt with the aftermath and are fucking grown adults and you _thought_ Xanxus was right in going after a bunch of kids!?" Alright, I was angry.

"Tch, you don't know what you're talking about! There's no talking with the Boss, you obey!"

"Well maybe that's a problem you should try to solve, as his second-hand man! Fuck, if he doesn't care about his own men's opinions, didn't you think maybe there was something deeper!? Can't you do your job properly!?" He flushed in anger.

"Shut the fuck up! I've been doing his fucking job all the years he's been gone so it's not a shitty brat who's going to tell me how to do my job!"

"Then why did you let him come in this town!? Why did you let him hurt himself even more he already was!? Fuck, why didn't you protect him!?"

"If you care so much why didn't _you _do something!?" he spat back, suddenly standing on two shaking legs. "Don't start playing the caring sister now when you didn't even want to hear about him!" I smirked bitterly.

"You mean at the funerals?"

"Yes! I would have told you the truth but you said to never bring it up even again and..." He never got to finish his sentence. My slap sent him back in his wheelchair.

"My birth family..." I said through gritted teeth, flashes of my poor broken mother and of the cold metal of the table in the lab flashing in my mind. "Why would I want to know about a family that abandoned me when I was toddler when I had just buried the man who gave me a _life_?" Still cradling his bruised cheek, he widened his eyes a little at the emotions I was showing without a care in the world. "Please tell me at what point you thought it was a good idea to bring it up at that moment? When I was not even nine yet? Superbi, who would bring that up to a nine-year-old who just buried her dad!?" He looked down. I rubbed my eyes. "Shit, it's not as if you didn't know how to contact me, you could have tried when I was older and could have understood better, but then I saw you at Federico's funerals and then last year you tried to imply and...do you think I wanted to hear it from you then? I've been angry at you for years because of that you insensitive jerk!"

I took a deep breath to calm down.

"However, you're loyal. You've known for years Xanxus was adopted but you remained loyal. He'll need to see that, to see all of you are still loyal to him and that it wasn't because he was Timoteo's son you started following him. He needs to realize that before getting better, so...do your job." I left the clinic quickly, smoking a cigarette outside.

I didn't have the opportunity to finish it that it was thrown in the ashtray.

"I don't know when it started but you better stop," Dino said with a frown and his angry big brother face. I sighed a little and hugged him. He hugged me back immediately. "Yeah I know, it was a rough week." I nodded against his shoulder. "I'll take you to that restaurant you love in Palermo when we're home, okay?" I nodded and raised my head to him.

"Do you think I will go back to my life in Namimori after?" He patted my hair affectionately.

"I can't say, but no matter what you want I'll back you up. You have friends here after all." I smiled faintly.

"I guess so...I love my apartment here, but I miss home, and my room." He kissed the top of my head. "Even if I was there less than a month ago, it feels like it was an eternity ago."

"Come on, go packing."

Arro almost wept when I told him he had a report to write and email to Iemitsu.

The flight was calm, I was in the plane with the Ninth whereas Dino was in the one with the VARIA.

I slept the entire flight.

* * *

I stared silently at the Ninth, who sighed. Iemitsu cleared his throat, Coyote was glaring -when wasn't he- and Ganauche was very close to lose his composure.

"Not that I do not want to give my report but...you're still bedridden." The Ninth waved that off with a smile that wanted to be kind, but I would always react badly to his intentions.

"Don't worry about that Luciana. So, how do you feel?" I felt my brow twitching.

"Like I had to witness my brother with whom there was a chance to have a relationship being frozen again without doing anything because Tsunayoshi bears Federico's will and I will protect that with everything I have." I sighed at the looks I was receiving. "Sorry, it was stressful."

"I have no doubt about it." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "So, Iemitsu told me he left you and Basil in charge in Namimori. Give me a report about this." I nodded.

"Well, as Basil had been Tsunayoshi's training partner since the beginning, he remained as such and helped Reborn in anyway the latter needed. As for me, I kept an eye on the VARIA and their actions." I looked down. "On the night of the Cloud Battle, I received a call from Alaric saying you were inside of the Mosca so I called Dino as fast as I could."

"Please continue," the Ninth encouraged me, not bothered by the fact he almost died.

"Well, considering this, I was afraid the VARIA might...not agree to a possible defeat. I called Fon immediately, just in case. The Lightning Guardian was in the hospital and other civilians had been seen around Tsunayoshi and his crew, so I wanted to make sure no civilians would end up victims of a Mafia conflict. It seems Mukuro had a glimpse of Xanxus' plans and made Lancia come as well. I went at a different spot to watch the fight, the Cervellos agreed to let me stay for...reasons, and once the rings rejected Xanxus, seeing he wasn't backing down I jumped in. Tsunayoshi had won fair and square and did his part. Superbi Squalo was about to spill the beans about his Boss' family and I wasn't looking for it to be honest." The Ninth nodded. "Between Lancia who beat on his own their fifty members, Fon who freed the spectators and me between him and Tsunayoshi, Xanxus ended up by giving up, especially when I showed him I was ready to fight him. Then they were all taken away and kept under a strict watch until the flight."

"I see, thank you for your hard work. You didn't let your personal involvement with my son get in the way of your work, not everyone can do that." My face remained blank. Stupid old m… "What about the Cloud Guardian? I heard he was quite hard to handle." I smiled faintly.

"He is, but with time he'll be a much better Cloud I would have ever been. I've entrusted him with the Cloud ring, just like I've entrusted Takeshi Yamamoto with the Rain one." He nodded once again.

"Please, I would like to have a word with her in private." They all left. "Did Xanxus come to see you?"

"I'm sorry but what happens between him and I is none of your business Timoteo," I replied bitterly, forgetting he was my superior. His face turned grim. "He's broken. I am thankful to you for taking him in and giving him a home and education, but you broke him with your lies and he will struggle to get himself back on his feet." I kicked an invisible rock. "And he was...we talked, he wanted to take me back to Italy with him. Against my will even but...now he hates me."

"He does not hate you." I frowned at him.

"You weren't there!"

"Maybe, but he does not hate you. He has never stopped mourning you, never gotten over your 'death'. It is true he asked me right away to take you in later and I failed in doing as you went to...them for a few years, but he has never forgotten you." I swallowed with difficulty, my throat dry. "I've never seen that boy showing love about anything but you Luciana, he may have seemed distant, but he will not let you out of his sight again. He's very stubborn." I averted my eyes.

"Whatever...he was trying to prove to himself he was still someone through this conflict I think, so...don't kill him. I don't want that and Federico wouldn't have wanted that either, he wanted to free him from the ice."

"I won't, don't worry." I nodded and left the room.

I stopped quickly in the hallway, next to Iemitsu, Alaric and Lancia. I wrapped my arms around my Mist's right arm. We were all wearing black suits, it was a great sight.

"Miss," Rick greeted me with a quick look. "I heard you did well." I grinned at him.

"I heard you did too, saving my Boss' sorry ass!" Iemitsu raised a weak hand, trying to remind us he was there. I turned my eyes to Lancia. "Good to see you." He smiled back, even if it was small.

"You know too many illusionists kid." I shrugged.

"I spent my early childhood with a lot of them, but Mukuro taught me illusions and Alaric trained me to be better at them. There's something good to it." I didn't miss the way Lancia winced at the mention of my dear...oh so kind childhood friend. "What are you going to do now?"

"I will visit the families of those I killed." I nodded.

"Well, you know where the CEDEF is if you need, right?" Iemitsu's arm found itself on my head.

"What is that, inviting people without my consent? Don't let what I said during the trial get to your head, I'm still the Boss."

"Until Lal really gets sick of you and decides the kill you in your sleep." I almost saw an arrow hitting his body, or more like his dignity. Alaric sighed.

"Is it always like that with CEDEF?" Lancia asked Rick, who sighed.

"Kind of from what I've seen so far, I've joined a few days ago." I raised my head to him, Iemitsu giving me some space. "It seems like my help got me in the CEDEF." I pursed my lips and hugged his arm tighter.

"Good. You're staying with me." A gentle smile appeared on his face, golden eyes not cold or indifferent but caring, and he patted my cheek tenderly.

"Of course Miss." His golden eyes went back to their usual blank veil and he looked away, his hand leaving my cheek. I looked at what he was looking, Iemitsu walking away.

The VARIA walked by an adjacent hallway, surrounded by Cavallones and Dino, and didn't miss Alaric and I's moment. I cursed under my breath, especially at someone squealing at the beauty of the scene and how age didn't matter.

It wasn't like that. If anything, Alaric was the first big brother figure I remembered having.

This thought killed the little voice telling me to look at Xanxus.

"Oh my, she looks like the Boss!" a feminine male voice noted. Said Boss didn't comment on it and they left, Iemitsu now next to my other brother.

"You seriously beat all of the fifty VARIA on your own Lancia?" He nodded.

"It wasn't that hard." Wow...that guy was...really strong I guess. "I'll leave now. Take care kid." I waved at him as he left, then let go of Rick's arm.

"So...does Xanxus look like our father?" He pursed his lips.

"The aura around him is similar to the Boss, and the eyes and gaze too. However, his facial features look more like your mother's."

It was...good I guess. Even if red eyes still remained pretty rare.

In the distance, I heard a door closing. I grabbed Alaric's hand and dragged him at the corner of the wall. I peeked at the group of people. It seemed like Xanxus and Iemitsu were inside, but that was all. Dino saw me and I gestured him to come. He did as if it was nothing, even if Superbi noticed him leaving. He shot me a look, saw it was me and turned his head away.

"Hey," my brother said once we were hidden.

"Do you mind if I go see Mom?" I asked him and he widened his eyes. I blinked in confusion and pressed a hand against my mouth. I never called her 'Mom' out loud.

"Well," he started, the shock over, "I can't leave until the Ninth says so and you know I don't want you there on your own." I nodded and pointed at Alaric.

"He's there."

"Wait Ana, you can't just..."

"I don't mind Don Cavallone." Dino facepalmed.

"That's the problem, you're babying her Alaric." I gaped at him, offended, but Rick didn't deny it.

"And you're spoiling her, we're even." Dino blushed, knowing it was true. Here I thought I was independent and becoming more and more an adult...yeah, I wouldn't know what to do without these two.

"Fine then just...I need to have a serious talk with you Ana." I raised a brow. "About boys, Kyoya in par..." I blushed hard, grabbed Rick's hand and left. "I knew it!" my brother exclaimed in my back. "You're not getting out of it!"

I took a deep breath once outside, hoping my face would get back to its original beige color. Xanxus was a lot tanner than me by the way, even in the summer I would not get such a tan.

"Let's g...Rick?" He was staring at me with a deadpan.

"Kyoya huh? Did something happen?" I dropped his hand and walked before him.

Now all I could think of was Kyoya's warm lips on my wrist and his tongue over the marks he made by biting me...fuck my heart was beating too fast, way too fast.

* * *

A nurse was pushing a patient's wheelchair in the cold October air, a beam of sun piercing through the white clouds. The wind was softly blowing through the plants in the garden of the institute.

"Your children reunited after so many years. Isn't that great Dafne?" the man asked her, sunglasses on the top of his head, keeping wavy dirty blond locks from his eyes.

Scarlet was staring into jade without wavering.

"Come on, I'm aware seeing Esperanza...no, Luciana, gave you a bad episode but you acknowledge her and where you are, right?"

"You...why...why did that man say he was her brother?" Dafne replied weakly. "Enrique, why..."

"Hum...probably because he is. She was adopted years ago by a loving family who took care of her." She widened her dull jade eyes.

"Wha...you were supposed to take care of her!" Enrique looked away.

"Yeah well..."

"No, you said you would take care of her when you and...and him came to take her away! You said that Xanxus would be safe with the Vongola, you said you'd protect Luciana! Wh..." The man came closer to her, hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, I know, I remember well. It's just...look, I had not planned for this but my fiancee got pregnant, I looked away for a second and her father...I'm sorry, I failed okay?"

"I should have kept them with me and ran further away," Dafne whispered, hands on her head. "I should have...I should..." A hand landed on her frail shoulder, but she pushed it away with a snarl. "Don't touch me!" Enrique sighed and put his glasses back on.

"I'll stop by again. Take care."

"What happened to my daughter?" Enrique didn't answer and opened the door, freezing at the sight of the two people behind it.

"Yeah, what happened to her daughter?" a teenage girl asked him coldly.

He never saw the punch coming to his nose and sending him in the wall. Through the pain and his hand holding his bloody nose, he watched the angry teenager inching closer to him, arms crossed over her chest.

"You became a beautiful young woman Luciana," he complimented her and she scoffed, clearly not impressed.

"Keep the flattery to yourself, Uncle Enrique isn't it?"

* * *

He was sweating of stress. Alaric was silently standing behind me, keeping the door shut behind him.

"So, what happened exactly?" His mouth opened, then closed, and he leaned of the side to look at my Mist.

"Hey Alaric, what's the meaning of this?" I looked over my shoulder. Alaric was looking away as if it was nothing.

"You can't avoid the question forever." He shot Rick a weak glare before getting up.

"You can throw a mean punch." Obviously stupid. "Well...what happened. It's a good question what happened after all, isn't i…" The pillow he received in his head interrupted him. I shot a surprised look at my mother, who was fuming against my uncle.

Her eyes were no longer empty.

"Start talking stupid!"

Huh...okay?

"Seriously, now you're back to your old self you're scaring me a little Dafne." He turned his head to me abruptly when I moved my hand toward the vase. "No! No more throwing things at me!"

"Then start talking!" I ordered him, another female voice joining mine. I gazed at my mother again, but her eyes were stuck on my uncle.

"Fine, fine! He...damn, thanks Alaric," he thanked Rick, who gave him a tissue for his nose. He removed his glasses and my heart skipped a beat at the red eyes. "Okay...not long after Xanxus left, as it had been agreed before, we came to take you to Spain to raise you as you should be raised. Long story short, your dad wasn't happy with your lack of Flame of Wrath and pacifist nature so he...threw you in..." I raised my hand, nauseous.

"Yeah I get that. It worked, congratulations." He gulped loudly.

"After...Alaric found you and he should have taken you to me so I could raise you on my own far from my brother but...it was not _safe_ he said." I looked at Alaric with a raised brow. His arms were crossed and he was staring sternly at Enrique.

"You're still being hunted down to this day and you had a toddler already, Miss would have been in more danger. The Cavallones took care of her and Reborn's reputation was enough protection." He puffed his cheeks. I didn't want to believe that man was doing that, but he was pouting.

"But my niece was adorable as a child and I couldn't dress her up or style her hair like I wanted to!"

...I...didn't have the words…

"But...I'm sorry Luciana. I promised your mother and myself I would protect you, but he took advantage of the one moment I wasn't there to do that. When I found where you were, you were already out." I looked down. That was…

"Where...did he send her?" my mom asked him, fingers creasing the sheet on her legs and I blinked.

She didn't know?

She...didn't know?

"A place I was badly mistreated, but I escaped after two years there," I said and for the first time, she looked at me.

Guilt. Her eyes were submerged by guilt and her bottom lip started quivering. She pressed a hand against her mouth.

"Why...why didn't Xanxus..." I stuttered.

"Well..." my uncle started, pulling on his collar to get some air, but she interrupted him.

"He's a terrifying man," Mom whispered quietly. I stepped closer to her. "He wasn't like this at first, when we met, and we got married. But...but when your brother was born, he started changing, talking about a bright future but what he had planned...I didn't want that for my baby, so I ran away when he was six-month old with Enrique's help. But he found us, he found us even in one of the poorest places in Italy and wanted to take my baby from me so...we came to an agreement...Xanxus had that Flame so...so maybe another child of ours would too and he wouldn't take Xanxus from me...but...but...you were so small and fragile when you were born...and knowing what would happen..." She took a deep breath. "Xanxus...he loved you so much from the very beginning and protected you as much as he could. He named you 'Luciana' even. But because of this, it was too hard to get him away from you long enough for your father to come so...he started saying he would take the two of you and..."

"And I came along and told her that because of his Flame, the Vongolas would be interested in him and wouldn't let him out of their radar. It worked."

"...so basically, you're telling me I was born to keep Xanxus out of the sperm donor's reach?" They both nodded and I exhaled loudly. "I have all the answers I needed."

"Miss..."Alaric started when I left the room.

"Don't follow me."

I plopped down on a bench outside the institute, my Zippo lighter already lighting my cigarette. It wasn't I wasn't expecting something shitty about the past but...it sucked.

How would I even be able to look at Xanxus in the eyes and tell him that? I...basically, it was to protect _him_ I was even conceived so...shit, I didn't want him to feel guilty or anything!

Ignorance really was a bliss huh...why would Xanxus even give me such a name? 'Luciana'? Considering my whole life, it was more a joke than anything.

"Hello lady," a boy said next to me, the faint smell of hot chocolate mixing with tobacco. I blew out smoke toward the cloudy sky.

"I'm smoking," I replied blankly.

"You look sad." I sighed and turned my head to him, widening my eyes a little at the sight of the boy. "Finally you're looking at me!" He was tanned, his brown hair almost the same shade as his skin, and brownish red eyes were looking up at me.

Wait...didn't Rick mention a toddler?

"Who are you?"

"Your cousin Luciana!" I blinked. "My name is Zacarias and I'm twelve turning thirteen in January! You just met my dad."

"...okay..." His smile became sad.

"Do you hate my dad?" I was taken back and rested my arms on my thighs, slumping forward.

"Hating him wouldn't change anything, would it?"

"But you could think it's his fault and all." Did I? If Zacarias was twelve, then during my time under my father's care, his mom was most likely pregnant. It was normal for Enrique to...take care of the mother of his child, no? "You know, our dads are only half-brothers. They have the same dad. When your dad discovered mine tried to keep you from him, he killed my mom." I stayed quiet.

Wasn't it a beautiful family I had?

"Dad's been raising me on his own and Alaric visited sometimes and played with me, but we never stayed at the same place for too long. He talked a lot about my cousins, so I've wanted to meet you for a long time!" I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and stubbed out my cigarette against the sole of my boot, using my free hand to pat his hair. He looked up at me with big, wide eyes.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but none of them are in a good mindset for now." He giggled at that.

"That's okay, the Mafia does that to you!" I saw Alaric and Enrique exiting the building and Zacarias jumped on his feet, kissed me on the cheek before I could react and ran to his father.

Said father waved at me but I turned my head away, listening to Rick's quiet footsteps getting closer and closer.

"You've met your cousin."

"Yeah." I raised a hand to the cheek he kissed. I was used to kissing Dino on the cheek but...it was different when someone younger from your family was giving you a peck on the cheek.

It wasn't a bad feeling though.

"Your mother...she asked me to tell you she would like to see you again. If you want to, of course." I sighed.

"For now...damn, yesterday I was depressed because of Xanxus, but he's the least complicated one..."

"I'll take you home."

"Please. I hope things are better in Japan."

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to and Guest for their reviews!**

**Bye!**


	30. Return to normalcy

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"...hi..." Tsuna mumbled nervously. Arro blinked at him, still at the door.

"Sawada? What are yo..." He didn't finish his sentence that a certain baby kicked him in the face.

"Reborn, did you really have to do that!?" the Vongola shrieked, helping the Italian up. He was grumbling in English, rubbing his face.

"The hell Reborn?"

"You have been here for the entire conflict Bakarro, right?"

"Yeah? Someone had to fill in for Lulu."

"And you were in Italy before, right?"

"Yeah?"

"How long has it been since you went to school?" Arro pursed his lips.

"Huh...months?" Reborn clicked his tongue.

"As a home teacher I can't let a teenager go on without any education." A pile of books were set down next to him. "Don't worry, I made sure it was the Mafia School of Chicago curriculum." Tsuna pitied the older teenager. "And I made arrangements concerning school."

"Arrangements?" They both felt a shiver running down their spine at the baby's smirk.

The next day, Tsuna sighed when he saw Hibari running after Arro, now wearing their uniform.

"Was it De Luca?" Gokudera asked in wonder. "Isn't he a little too old to be in middle-school?"

"Reborn," Tsuna sighed.

"He...maybe he was the reason so many people were whispering among themselves this morning. A lot of girls were gossiping about a foreign exchange student with silver hair and blue eyes."

"Wait...baseball freak that's literally his description!" Yamamoto blinked innocently.

"Someone else could have been like that Gokudera!"

Tsuna listened to them bickering.

Hibari would destroy everything with Arro in his school.

* * *

I frowned at the paper in my hand.

"It is real," Alaric assured me.

"It's a wedding invitation." Dino nodded. "For Bianchi and Reborn." He nodded again.

Of course, once back in Namimori with Dino and Alaric, I was still repeating this part.

"A wedding. For Bianchi and Reborn. A wedding. For Bi..." Alaric sighed once inside my apartment.

"Ciaossu!" I ran to Reborn, sitting in my couch.

"You're getting married!?" He loudly sipped his coffee.

"Dino asked me the same thing. Bianchi seemed happy yesterday." I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Back in Namimori I see?"

"As if you didn't know already. Seriously, what's going on? You can't even get married!"

"I'm not, I have something in mind." I blinked. "You're helping me. I also recruited Fuuta."

"...what the..." I heard the door shutting behind me and sweat dropped. Alaric just ran for his life, didn't he?

Obviously, during the 'ceremony', I was waiting for Fuuta to get here with my Boss, watching everything happening down there in an indigo dress and short black heels. It was…

Urgh. Reborn took my phone to keep any contact between Dino and I from happening.

I was bored.

"Luciana!" I looked behind me to see Iemitsu, in a white tux, Fuuta in a black one by his side.

Needless to say, I stuffed myself as much as I could once at my brother's and Tsunayoshi's table.

"By the way senpai, are you staying in Japan?" Tsunayoshi asked me curiously. "Reborn told me he wasn't sure if you would come back." I gave him a sly smirk, my chin in my hand.

"Hehh...I knew you had a thing for me Tsunayoshi." He looked at me as if a second head had grown whereas Dino choked on his food. "Ever since you saw me in my bra..."

"Wait what!?" my brother almost yelled, glaring at Tsunayoshi who was red of shame. "Tsuna, you spied on my sister changing!?"

"It was an accident!" I chuckled at them.

"I'm staying." They stopped and looked at me. "I'll explain more in details later on, with Reborn, but I'm staying, most probably until Reborn leaves too."

I was not going to lie, the happy smile Tsunayoshi had because of the news made me happy.

* * *

"Hiiieeee!" I raised my hand to greet Tsunayoshi, casually laying on his bed, Reborn sitting on his desk. "Senpai!"

"Y...Arro?" He grinned and pounced on me, but I rolled off the bed. I widened my eyes at the Nami-chuu uniform. "What...your clothes..." He raised his head, pointing an angry finger at Reborn.

"He's making me go to school Lulu!" He flailed his arms around as if it was the end of the world. "Can you believe that!? I have to study way too much to catch up and now I have to go to _middle school_!? I'm a senior in high-school!"

"Are you sure? You weren't there at the end of the school year." There was a heavy silence.

"But...but..."

"Anyway, you're staying here for some time." He raised his brows at me and I sat down at Tsunayoshi's coffee table, gesturing the two boys to do the same. "Your Boss and Iemitsu talked and it has been decided you will stay here until January at least," I told my best friend.

"Why?" he whispered quietly, more serious out of sudden.

"Because of me in a way, and my new mission." I grinned at Tsunayoshi and he had the good reflex to move back a little. "Now Tsunayoshi, you know I was sent here to keep an eye on you and choose potential Guardians that would be accepted or not, right?"

"Yes," he replied, his hands on his feet, his legs crossed. "But it's over then?"

"Yes, and no. I have a...an extension of my mission as I told you...at the wedding..." The sound of Reborn drinking his coffee was a lot louder for a second. "I was under house arrest because of my time in Vendicare, and Arro...it wasn't even help really...anyway, what happened with the VARIA would be very important. It seems like I did a good job, and I'm more useful here anyway, so I now have the mission to teach you and your Guardians how to be a Family." He was clearly dubious of that. "Yeah, my reaction was the same. As an ex-Guardian and stuff, I know what's expected of them or something like that."

"You stopped listening at some point, didn't you?" Tsunayoshi guessed with a deadpan. I puffed my cheeks.

"There were two birds fighting outside." I pointed my thumb at Arro. "This one will help, like Alaric, because they synchronized their Flames with mine years ago. You don't know a lot about them, but just remember the flames the rings made?"

"Ha, alright. They're important," he stated, looking at his closed fists.

"Do I have to go in depths about Flame theory?" Arro asked me, leaning back on his hands.

"Maybe not now." Tsunayoshi ruffled his hair furiously.

"Come on, the battles just ended that we have more to do! We're not a Family!"

"See it as a friendship test then!" Arro cried out, pulling me against him as I looked away. "You guys should be at our lever of friendship one day!"

"She doesn't seem like she wants to be here..." the Vongola muttered under his breath, which got me a cheek pulled by Arro.

"She likes doing that." I got rid of him and sighed.

"So, homework to do?" They both signed and I grabbed Arro's History book. A Mafia one, of course. "Wow, I haven't seen one of these in years!"

"You might find some interesting things in his book," Reborn pipped up, now standing on the table whereas Tsunayoshi was already sighing at the sight of his math sheet. "It's more focused on America, you never know when it might be useful."

"Damn Reborn, I'm done with school!" Something dangerous glimmered his eyes.

"You're lucky I didn't drop university-level work on you." I paled slightly.

"Oh..." Reborn smirked and turned his attention to Arro.

"Go page one hundred twenty-five Arro." He did and shouted in surprise. I leaned over and blinked several time.

"Wow we're famous!" I commented, reading through the page about CEDEF.

"Heh...the chapter is about important organizations I think..."

"Damn Iemitsu is not that impressive in real life!" The book disappeared from my hands and landed in Tsunayoshi's, who was glaring at the words. "You...understand?"

"I understand they clearly don't know the guy!" he groaned, his eyes almost burning through the poor book.

You bet knowing a book was complimenting the dad who's been absent your whole life but having the language barrier keeping you from debunking what's written is frustrating.

We were invited for dinner, but it turned out Nana had lost her wallet. I offered, and almost forced her to accept, to pay. I was pretty sure Tsunayoshi mumbled something about 'freeloaders', but Reborn kicked him in the forehead.

* * *

Kyoya seemed satisfied of what he was seeing.

"It almost feels nostalgic to wear it again," I admitted to him, making sure my red armband was secured on my sleeve. "Do I have a cover story for my absence?"

"The baby said something about family issues in Italy," he replied before yawning.

"By the way, how has it been having Arro running around?" I felt sweat running down my temple as I could almost see the deadly aura around him.

"That...stupid..." I raised my hands in front of me.

"Yeah I get it, he's annoying." I was so used to him now…

"I have to decide of your punishment." I stepped back in fake surrender when he got up, tonfa in hands but a grin was spreading on my lips.

"Kyo-chan, it was against my will!"

Of course, it ended in a fight on the roof, but unlike before, I found myself enjoying this a lot more. Kyoya was a lot stronger than before, so I was mixing illusions with my martial art with the Flame of Wrath. I couldn't use my gun at school after all, and it was something Kyoya was not about to allow anyway.

I spotted an opening in his guard and went for it, Kyoya seeing too late he was going to be hit. A yellow feathery ball appearing in my trajectory wasn't planned though, so I tripped myself to avoid it. I fell flat on my face, but I didn't hurt the bird.

"Hibari! Hibari!" I raised fuming eyes to him, who was eyeing me in pity.

"You cheated!" He raised a daring brow at me.

"You lost." I got up and stuck my tongue at him. He would have attacked me again if it wasn't for the bell. His tonfa disappeared under his jacket.

"Go to class."

"Don't stay outside or you'll get sick!" I told him as I took off to class.

Of course people were surprised to see I was back. Of course I ignored them. Hopefully, even this year my seat was next to the window. I wasn't behind Ryohei anymore, who was on the second row.

We were barely ten minutes in class that someone opened the door.

"De Luca! You're late again!" our teacher lectured him, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry sensei!" Hum...he was accentuating his accent. He pointed at an empty with a very fake smile because I knew for a fact he couldn't care less about being here. "Can I go to my seat behind Aiya-chan?" Said girl, with round glasses, short brown hair and brow eyes, blushed furiously.

The teacher sighed and told him to do so.

During the entire morning, girls were whispering among themselves and shooting Arro glances, blushing when he would smile back at them. Right, the guy's looks screamed even more 'foreigner' than my looks.

However, hearing them gushing about _Arro _was hilariously annoying. They shouldn't judge a book by its cover, because I knew he didn't care about them. Arro, because he lacked attention after his father passed away in his childhood, craved people's attention in public areas. Well, 'craving' was a little bit strong, but if he was the center of attention he would enjoy it as much as he could.

"It's been like that since his first day?" I asked Ryohei when he gave me what I had missed because Kyoko told him he should do that for me. She was an angel, and from the handwriting she rewrote the History lessons. I would buy her something.

"Yeah, De Luca is extremely popular with everyone!" I sighed in spite of myself. I couldn't say I was surprised of his behavior.

When the bell rang for lunch, I went to the DC room. After many 'please', Kyoya accepted to get a mini-fridge and microwave inside because I was sick of always eating cold at lunch.

He wasn't complaining about it when he had a lunch better eaten hot knowing he would literally call me sometimes to make him something.

"Leftovers of curry chicken from last night with pasta and some carrots and peas," I told him, putting the two tupperwares in the microwave. He called me last night after all to make him lunch.

I often accepted because I didn't like wasting food and if Kyoya was willing to eat it, then so be it.

* * *

It was not bad. The vegetables tasted a little bit bland, but the rest was good. Hibari raised his eyes on Luciana once he was done. She was sitting on the couch, immobile and spacing out with her fork in her mouth, staring at nothing. He frowned.

She rarely was like this when she was eating, especially considering she barely touched her meal.

He stood up and sat next to her, ready to say something but instead, he found himself with the Italian's head on his lap as she stretched out her legs on the couch.

"You use me as a pillow when you have the chance, let me have this one," she whispered, her hair hiding her face.

Something was seriously wrong with her. She fell asleep pretty quickly and he kept staring at her and her regular breathing.

He was stuck here. If he moved she would wake up, he wouldn't hear the end of it and just thinking about it was annoying. He was Hibari Kyoya, he was feared by many yet the thought of Luciana angry at him for waking her up when she was preoccupied by something was very disturbing. She wouldn't scream at him or anything, she would most likely or be cold with him and stayed in his presence only if needed or she would just plainly ignore him.

He didn't like any of the options.

At least, when they were close like this, he didn't have to worry about Arroganza stealing her attention from him.

The first time he even heard of her, it was through his mother actually. One of his uncle's friends, Reborn he later discovered, had asked Fon to train her personally, implying she was interesting. His uncle had confirmed she was a great student. He had not care much about it as he was stuck in Tokyo.

His father's wife was European. A yakuza heir could not not be Asian, so his mother was whisked away from Namimori to bear the man's heir. For ten years, he grew up surrounded by luxury and outstanding teachers, his father allowing his mother to take him to Namimori for a few weeks a year.

Even if he saw her rarely, he loved his mother dearly. There was no pressure when he was in Namimori. He was not be greeted by the coldness of the mansion when he would wake up but by the warm smell of breakfast. One day though, his mother refused to return him. She was not defenseless, being the sister of the Storm Arcobaleno taught you one or two things, yet when he got home one day, he found her laying in a pool of her own blood. Her silky black hair was spread around her head, sticky blood coating it as her eyes stared at him, lifeless, an ugly wound on her chest.

Fon was here in just a few hours after he called him and he was in China mourning his mother for several weeks. He had totally forgotten about the girl his age living under his uncle's roof. The first time he was met with two ruby eyes and a broken English, he thought he was seeing things. Then he remembered and left her inside.

She had red eyes though. How uncommon was it to have red eyes? He would look at her sometimes, her doing the same with him, to analyze her and try to understand. She didn't seem like much but a regular European kid if it wasn't for the eyes. It changed the moment he fought her.

She was strong. She was strong like him and had seen things, like him. He briefly thought she was a fraud when he had her pinned to the ground, but he realized he was wrong when he felt his chest heating up dangerously, her palm shining with an orange light.

She was ready to kill him and it made him realize he was mistaken about her.

She didn't seem like much but was dangerous. She was a carnivore, like him.

Even if she looked stupid when she realized he spoke perfect Mandarin.

For the first time in his life though, he had someone who was an actual challenge. They often sparred with each other, or teamed up against his uncle, where he discovered she could disappear too. He could get stronger like this, and one day he would avenge his mother.

In parallel to this, he knew his uncle was refraining himself from going to his father himself to assassinate him, knowing there was no way he was going to send his nephew back to the man who killed his sister. Fon couldn't just kill Hide though, but Hide could not ignore the fact an Arcobaleno wanted his head and could very easily ask his 'colleagues' to help him with that. It was decided Hibari would live in Namimori, but under the Nishimura's watch.

Namimori was a town his mother loved dearly and knowing his father's men were there pushed him to make this town his territory.

A territory had to be protected.

Hence, the moment he saw Luciana coming inside the house, a wounded bird in her hands, he decided something. After they took care of it, she kept staring at it and he was looking at her.

Carnivores could be enemies like they could team up. He would need someone by his side to rule over Namimori. She would rule by his side one day, carnivores had to stick by their kind after all.

Sure, she lived in Italy but he would work out the details later. From that day on, he decided she would be _his_ carnivore and nothing would change his mind. Not even the amused smiles there were on his uncle's and aunt's face.

When he saw she was in his school years later, he was surprised but glad. He had been busy with Namimori and had not thought much of his childhood resolution. However, now he would have a challenging opponent.

She was. A little bit too much actually. Unlike him, she had had opponents who gave her troubles in the past and progressed more than him and it was unnerving. He was not going to stop fighting with her, because _he_ would get better then and beat her.

He harassed her to be a part of his Committee though. If she patrolled Namimori, it would be a great help for him, but also she was a part of the Italian Mafia and her in Namimori was strange. He later found out she was watching a scrawny kid, heir to the Vongola Family, and he faintly pitied said Family for having such an heir.

Then she encountered the Nishimuras and they...discovered too much about each other. They became closer though, and it was basically mandatory in this case as they were stuck together in the situation. He got used to her presence, his house was not as cold as it once was as she would pop in unannounced, like he did at her place. She was his anyway, so it was normal she spent most of her time with him.

Until Arroganza came in town, provoked him on purpose and fought back easily. Another strong opponent had appeared, but he didn't like the way he was hanging around his carnivore, making innuendos about her or him, so he never said it out loud. He was a nuisance and would remain one. Who did he think he was? Sure, he helped when they cleaned Namimori from the Nishimuras, but he was the most annoying person Hibari had ever met.

Once Reborn arrived, everything changed. Sure, Namimori was safer now, but Luciana spent too much time with the herbivores. The worst was when Haneuma was in town, whining to spend time with his little sister he saw so rarely now.

Then she helped a childhood friend. Sure, why not, she did what she wanted as long as it didn't bother him. Mukuro bothered him a lot though. Not only did he make a fool out of him, but he was awfully close to what was his and treated her like an animal in cage who was misbehaving. What angered him the most though was how she clearly wasn't fighting him back.

Reborn later told him, when he was in the hospital nursing his wounded pride, Mukuro was an Estraneo test subject too. Sure, it explained why she helped him, but not why she didn't even try to fight back. She was in jail and it was not okay with him.

How could he make her rule by his sides if she was locked up? How selfish was it of her to become a part of his life and disappear from one day to the next?

The herbivores were providing with a little entertainment but still, the months where she was absent were extremely dull. On some nights, he even surprised himself remembering of the moment they had been the closest and kissed, even if it was an accident. Her lips had been cold, like her nose touching his face, but they had a nice sugary taste to them. He couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly that she had broken the kiss.

She avoided him afterward, the idiot.

When she came back, he cornered her and made it known he was angry at her for her behavior. Then, he said things he never thought he would say out loud, about how he would not let anyone take what was his anymore.

This oblivious moron didn't understand what he was implying. When he discovered Arroganza had been with her all along except for when she was in jail, his whole body was overwhelmed by anger. He was possessive, it was in his nature and of course Luciana was a target of it. He wanted her in the Committee just to have her near him after all.

He hated the fact the herbivores got into troubles again and that he had to participate in it. Sure, he had the opportunity to fight, but his carnivore showed how weak she could be and he hated it. He hated how there was nothing he could do about it but win a stupid ring.

He loathed the fact he had been denied something that could have made her his for good. That stupid Arroganza could be one of her elements, he had more respect for the German guy calling her 'Miss', but not him? Wasn't he good enough for her? What did the moron have he didn't?

He was jealous. This fact dropped on him like a bucket of icy water. Sure, Arroganza had asked him if he liked Luciana and he scoffed, but the moment he implied he could ask her out the tonfas were out. As if he would let anyone have her in that way.

Hibari looked down when she turned around, burying her face in his stomach. She was...popular in a way. His presence kept boys from asking her out, even if it didn't keep a certain baseball player to slip a love letter in her locker. He threw it out the moment he was at home.

Did he...like her? The anger and jealousy boiling inside of him after he learned about Flame synchronization were still fresh in his mind, just like the fact if he took his eye off of her for one second she could pass out and get hurt. He didn't mind if he was the one hurting her, but he was the only one allowed to bite her to death.

A smirk flourished on his lips, one of his hands unconsciously burying itself in her black and soft hair. He did bite her, on the wrist, and then licked the biting marks slowly to enjoy the feeling of her warm skin under his lips for as long as possible, finding joy in feeling her shivering because of his tongue. A part of him wanted his tongue to explore other spots to see if she would have the same reaction, if her face would turn as red as it did.

They almost kissed. She wanted to be kissed, he saw it, but he had smirked and used her as a pillow instead, enjoying the warmth of her body against his and how soft she was in his arms. She made him feel a lot of emotions he was not used to, it was just payback not to give her something she wanted.

He would take his time before giving in. Even if now, sleeping on his lap, he wanted to bite her in the neck and hear her moan. The naked skin between her socks and skirt, even if it was so little, was just making him want to see more.

"Heh...Hibari you're creepy." Of course he would be interrupted by the Termite, who was put off by his smirk and gaze on Luciana. Hibari scowled at him.

"Get out."

"No, the girls are annoying."

"I don't care, get out before I bite you to death."

"Bu..." The Italian girl sat up, blinking sleepily.

"That asshole..." they heard her muttering as she got up. "I won't be able to patrol tonight."

On this note, she left them.

"Did you notice anything weird about her?" Arro asked him more seriously. "She was spacing out a lot last night. Maybe something happened in Italy but..."

Hibari attacked him.

They were just fine before he showed up and he would bite him to death for that. Maybe, maybe there were times where he found Arroganza bearable, but they were rare, so it always ended up in fights.

* * *

"They're crazy! They're insane!" a red-headed teenager screamed, running past me at an incredible speed as I was going at Tsunayoshi's. When I reached the place, I sweat dropped.

It was a circus, they scared the shit out of the guy.

Should I worry about my mental health as I was totally numb at Reborn's outfit?

"Blond hair?" I asked him as I joined him.

"You're late."

"I was with Kyoko, I bought her a cake as a thanks for my lessons." I leaned on the law wall surrounding the Sawada's front yard. "So, why did you call me?"

"I have to leave Namimori for a short while. I have taken measures to keep Namimori protected even if I'm not here myself, so don't worry about that. I just need you to take care of Tsuna and his friends."

"You're making it sound as if they couldn't..." My eyes found Tsunayoshi, on the ground in his underwear, passed out. "Why do you need to leave?"

"I need to check something about your dreams." I frowned. "I won't say too much because I am not sure yet, but that's what I am going to do."

"In Italy?" He nodded and I pursed my lips. "Would it be too much to ask you something Reborn?"

"What?"

"Can you...get me something?"

He didn't show anything at my request, listening and agreeing in the end.

The next day, Tsunayoshi was at a loss as I stood outside his house.

"Senpai?"

"Reborn told you I was in charge until he comes back?" He nodded hesitantly and I showed him a paper. "Good, because I spent hours making a program!" He paled and I received Fuuta easily as he hugged me around the waist. "Hey you."

"Luciana-nee, good morning!" I saw the kid, I-pin, hiding behind Tsunayoshi's legs as Lambo was climbing on him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, today I'm helping Tsunayoshi babysitting you three!"

"HEEE!?" the latter screamed in disbelief.

"Indeed, eat breakfast and get dressed, you're spending your Saturday with us starting 10:00 am."

I couldn't stop grinning at his distress.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to and AutumnBee124 for their reviews!**

**Bye!**


	31. Guardians

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"I don't quite get it Ana-senpai," Tsunayoshi told me as we were in a cafe with the kids, who were eating and drinking like wolves. "How is it going to be useful babysitting them?" I took a sip from my tea.

"Well, the goal of today is you spending time with Lambo because of his job now." He made a face, knowing what I was implying. "You know, Guardians have to protect the Boss and all, but the opposite is true. It's by spending time with them and getting to know them better that you can strengthen your bonds. Lambo is a kid now, and he spends his days with I-Pin and Fuuta, so it was pretty much mandatory to have them too." He put the straw of his drink in his mouth in thoughts.

"I guess so..."

"Each day will be spent with a different Guardian and yes, it includes Chrome and Kyoya." I turned to I-Pin, who was babbling in Mandarin. "_No, they don't have this dish here_," I replied in a smooth Mandarin. She opened her mouth and blushed, suddenly a lot more talkative. Right...nobody but me and Reborn, and Kyoya I guess, could understand her.

Day one ended up in a good way, Lambo being his usual self but clearly appreciating being taken care of all day long with his friends, in his loud and obnoxious way of course.

Back at my place, I took my History lessons and started catching up on homework, barely saying a word during dinner.

"What's going on?" Arro whispered with concern. I looked up at him, my fork in my mouth. "You're too quiet."

"It's nothing," I droned back at he frowned. "Really, I'm just concerned about Xanxus, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just family business, nothing more."

Yet, I was in a convenience store in the middle of the night near the train station. I sighed. I kept replaying the hospital scene in my head. I told Dino about it and he just hugged me. Not that I wanted him to do something else because after all, what could he do about the past or my parents?

We just hugged in the middle of his office, Alaric waiting outside.

There was that, there was Xanxus who deserved to know but how could I tell him? Did he even want to know anything about this? I did, because I had no memories of Mom or anyone, but Xanxus remembered his time with Mom because he was old enough to remember.

Would he want anything to do with her? He needed to know she loved him though, enough to send him to a stranger for protection but…

"You're blocking the way," a familiar voice said as something poked me in the cheek. I shot Kyoya a look, then looked around.

"We're the only ones here."

"You're blocking _my_ way." I grabbed some onigiri and moved to the magazines side, keeping my eyes on Kyoya, for once out of his school uniform. Instead he looked like a regular teenager, with jeans, sneakers and a gray hoodie.

Dino talked about boys and Kyoya in general. It was a lot of 'be sure you want it' and 'use protection, be sure the guy uses protection because it's not safe otherwise no matter what he says'. I knew that, he stressed on how not to forget it in the heat of the moment. I tried to make him shut up but he kept going, stating his big brother senses were tingling and that I might need to remember that soon, even if he didn't want to think of me as someone in age of...having sexual relationships.

He couldn't stress enough how my relationship with Kyoya was ambiguous.

"You're staring," he told me, walking by me and taking my onigiri to go to the cashier. I caught up quickly to him and we were out of the store in a matter of seconds. He was holding a plastic bag with the goods inside, and without thinking I grabbed his empty hand.

His hand was still for a moment before he squeezed mine back and I smiled a little. I put his hood on his head and he turned quizzical eyes to me. I shrugged.

"I'm protecting your reputation Kyoya." He scoffed slightly and turned his eyes back to the road, or more like the sidewalk here.

I took a good look at him and his demeanor. He seemed...incredibly relaxed for once. We walked in a comfortable silence with each other until he came to a stop. I blinked in surprise before realizing we were in front of my building.

I was hugging him from behind before I could think about what I was doing, my forehead pressed against the back of his head. I heard him sighing.

"So?" he asked me quietly.

"Even if...I'm me, right? No matter what, I'll still be me, I'm the one deciding of my own fate and nothing and nobody will change that, right?"

"Obviously." I chuckled a little at his dry answer, but the meaning was there, so I let go of him. I took my onigiri from the bag he was still holding.

"I like the hoodie, it makes you more approachable," I said, walking toward my building backwards, looking at him. He frowned.

"It's exactly what I don't want." I grinned.

"Too bad! Good night Kyoya!"

* * *

Day two, here we go.

"Good morning Boss..." Tsunayoshi smiled tentatively at her.

"Good morning Chrome." He looked at the stern-looking German next to me.

"Don't mind him, I just thought it might me interesting to have him here today as he is my Mist and she's yours." And Mukuro asked me to keep an eye on Chrome, make sure she was being integrated.

"I see. What do you want to do Chrome?" She stared at him with her big doe purple eye and he smiled, trying to make her comfortable. "Anything you like to do? What do you do in your free time?" Still nothing, except for a blush and a look to her boots.

"I have an idea," Alaric said.

"I guess we're taking it," I replied, keeping my sigh to myself. Chrome was new and Mukuro told me, when he contacted me in my dream as I was sleeping on Kyoya's lap, that she was not treated well before and...was a little like I was when I was with Mukuro.

We followed Alaric, me behind the two Vongolas who were not speaking at all. It was not a great start. The walk wasn't long, but it felt very long, so when we stopped in front of a small building I was relieved. Alaric pulled a key from his pocket and I frowned.

Sure, I was aware Alaric probably did things on the side he didn't tell me about, otherwise his life would be boring, but I wasn't aware...or more like I didn't think about the fact he might have met other people.

I froze at the door of a drawing classroom. There were painting tools and paints on the side but…

"Senpai?" Tsunayoshi called me, moving his hand in front of me.

"Don't worry Decimo, she's like that because she's terribly bad at drawing or painting." I flushed in shame.

"Dad called it 'abstract'!" I knew it was not to hurt me, but still!

"Please take a sit." We did, him in front of us. Alaric was awesome at drawing, and painting. He gave us what we needed and I glared at the pencils. They were different, I knew that, but what for? "As none of you know what to do, I will give you a drawing lesson."

"You can draw Alaric-san?" He nodded at Tsunayoshi's question and turned his golden orbs to Chrome.

"Now, I believe you are new to illusions, right?" Chrome nodded. "Even if Rokudo Mukuro is somewhat good at what he does, there is only so much he can teach in so little time. Creating a bond strong enough for you to take in his power probably took too much time to his taste." Chrome nodded, blushing slightly.

"He knows a lot of things," Tsunayoshi whispered to me. I nodded.

"He was trained by the Mist Arcobaleno after all."

"I se...Heh, that Mammon!?"

"Yep," I said, emphasizing the 'p'. Alaric knew a lot of things, be it Mafia wise, illusions, fights or about the world in general. However, there was this small spark in his eyes he only had when talking about arts or illusions. Even if he taught me more about illusions, there was so much I could do as a shapeshifter, unlike Chrome. She had purple hair like him too, maybe it helped.

"Illusionists are important in a Family. They're the ones who can save the day in the blink of an eye and allow their loved ones to survive. However, being able to produce illusions is not the only thing you have to do."

"Mukuro-sama...told me I had to draw in my imagination to...make illusions..." Alaric nodded, a small smile at the corner of his lips.

"Indeed. I'm asking you to draw something you like and something you think would be scary for others." He turned to us, arms crossed. "The same goes for you two." I looked down at the blank paper with a deadpan.

By the end of the drawing session, I was sulking and glaring at my Mist, who was ignoring me, Tsunayoshi having moved his seat away from me and my mood. If Alaric thought I didn't hear him sighing each time he walked behind me…

Screw that, his sighs were loud on purpose!

Now he was staring at my final drawings.

"Okay, that's it, I know I suck at drawing!" I yelled at him, trying to take back the papers.

"There were efforts put in Miss, I'll keep them. Just try to use the right tools next time." I went back to my seat and sighed, Tsunayoshi patting my shoulder in comfort. "Decimo."

"Yes!" He got up and give his drawings. Alaric nodded at them.

"I fail to see what the scary thing is." The Vongola rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...at first I was thinking about the bad guy of my last video game but...somewhere along the line I thought of Reborn and..." I muffled a laugh behind my hand.

"I see. Chrome, please." She walked to him and gave him her works shyly. His smile was bigger this time. "Now, you have given the cat a lot of details, it's very cute." Curiously, I shoved an elbow in Tsunayoshi's ribs. He winced a little and I gestured him to get up with me to take a look. He sighed and followed me.

The cat was indeed cute, with a head bigger than its body and big, almost sparkly eyes. I was in awe, like Tsunayoshi. Chrome could draw. The other drawing though made me tilt my head on my shoulder. There was a little girl on one side, holding a broken red heart in her hands, her hair hiding her face, and a bunch of people on the other side side, going on about their lives.

I didn't say anything, Tsunayoshi neither as he pursed his lips and clenched his fists and Alaric closed his eyes.

"Emotional fears are some of the worst as it can totally break someone. Using emotional bonds in illusions is often a quickest way to trick someone in your world. As illusionists, it is important to acknowledge our fears and try to turn them into our strengths."

"Isn't it the case for everyone?" I asked him.

"Of course, but an illusionist who loses their cool and senses are in more danger than someone with a regular fighting style, at least I think. We...tend to be the most unstable mentally speaking, or fragile ones."

"I see."

"Chrome, what does it mean exactly?" Tsunayoshi asked her. She looked down, playing with her fingers. "You don't have to ans..."

"It's...okay, you're asking Boss...I'm scared not to be heard by...people around me...or ignored...left behind..." The way she was acting...there was a reason to that fear, a trauma.

"I'll hear you." She raised a surprised eye to Tsunayoshi and he blushed, realizing how determined he had sounded just now. He started waving his hands frantically in front of him. "I mean it's...you helped us a lot with the rings so...if you don't feel fine, you need to talk, just know we're all here to hear you and listen to you. You won't impose!" Adorable, truly.

"...really?" He nodded firmly. "Thank you...Boss..." She didn't know how to react, clearly not used to kindness.

She gently took the paper from Alaric's hands and gave it to Tsunayoshi. He took it without knowing what to do with it, but smiled brightly.

"Thank you, I'll keep it preciously." Rick gave him a folder to put it in, was gifted with Chrome's cat and we were out. We went to the park and Rick, as the adult he was, paid us ice creams.

It was fine, Chrome talking a little to Tsunayoshi, until Rick made a comment about pineapple.

Mukuro was there in an instant and Tsunayoshi jumped away, almost dropping his ice cream.

"Mukuro!"

"Kufufufu, Vongola." He looked at Alaric up and down. "You."

"Even the way you appear is tasteless Rokudo, incredible." A vein popped on his forehead.

"Oya, here I thought picking on people younger than you was so much below your level."

"Wait, why are you here!?" the Decimo asked him, jumping on his feet. Mukuro looked at him innocently.

"You seemed to be having fun so I came. Chrome chose my ice cream." He started eating his chocolaty treat as if it was nothing. It was dead silent until he was done. "By the way, thank you for today," Mukuro said, looking at me from the corner of his eyes before gazing at Tsunayoshi. "Chrome really appreciated."

He vanished, we took Chrome back to Kokuyo and then Tsunayoshi to his place.

"It was...interesting senpai."

"Huh, I didn't do that much when you think about it," I replied, poking Rick.

"Thank you Alaric-san."

"It was nothing, Miss asked me to come." We said our goodbye and left.

Day Two: Success!

* * *

Day Three.

"It will start after class, and Takeshi is the star. We'll go to his baseball practice with Arro. Before you ask, Arro will also be here for Hayato because he's my Rain and Storm for now."

"Hum..."

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Sorry senpai, it's just...I woke up normally for once," he told me with stars in his eyes. "No Reborn to scream at me, hit me to wake me up or steal my breakfast!" I sweat dropped. He was traumatized.

The day went by quietly, Takeshi happy to see us. It took some convincing and Tsunayoshi almost yelling at him for Hayato to go home, making me swear he would have his day with the Tenth.

"Did you try for any clubs?" I asked Arro when he decided to slouch over me from behind, his chin on my shoulder.

"No, I don't have the time. It was already hard enough to get rid of the girls."

"You're giving them hope." He sighed dramatically.

"I had to keep myself occupied."

Day Three was a regular day much like one of those before Reborn showed up in Namimori.

Day Four was pretty normal too. It was an _extreme_ day for Tsunayoshi, and for Ryohei it was a regular one. Although, I ended up in a dojo facing dudes.

Some kids came to Ryohei for him to take down some...dojoyaburi I think, but he asked Tsunayoshi because he was _extreme_.

BUT!

But Reborn wasn't in town. Tsunayoshi, even if he had pills from Basil, was pretty much useless. So, Kyoko turned to me. It was Kyoko, she was cute, pure, innocent, I couldn't refuse.

I looked over my shoulder. Kyoko, with the kids, Tsunayoshi, Takeshi, Hayato, Arro and Ryohei were all there.

I frowned.

"Come on, we're not going to fight against a girl!" one of them said, shooing me away.

"Where do I change trash?" I asked coldly.

"Okay, how did we not see she was that guy's sister again?" Hayato asked out loud, making me wonder the same thing. I went to change, snorting at the belt. Wrong color. I knew in Japan the belt system was different, but in Europe I was a solid black belt in three Martial Arts.

"Who's first?" I asked them, making sure the belt was tight around my waist.

I adopted a defensive position and knocked out the first one who ran at me. The other two were astonished, so I ran at them. Once between them, I turned around, tripping one and ending up facing the other one. I grabbed his arm with my hands, kicked his ankle and made him fly above my shoulder, much like I did with Leviathan, sending him in the one slowly getting up. Their head hit each other and they were out cold.

We could have heard a pin drop by how silent it was.

"That's Lulu's work for you," Arro stated, his arms crossed behind his head. "Quick and freaking efficient." I looked at them.

"Is it enough?"

"Haha, it was awesome senpai!" Takeshi complimented me. I showed the three idiots on the tatami.

"I know Fon looks like he's nice and all, but you have no idea what he would do to me if I couldn't beat trash like these."

Day Four: done.

* * *

I grinned nervously.

Kyoya was glaring at me, his chopsticks in his mouth.

Arro was cackling.

"What?" he growled darkly, putting his chopsticks down, pretty brutally by the way.

"Reborn is out of town, I'm in charge, Tsunayoshi needs to get to know his Guardians better and..." His glare got darker. Maybe the discussion about Flames and stuff was still a bitter pill to swallow for him. "He doesn't know anything about you and I'm sure he's terrified of you."

"As I want him to be," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'll take care of your paperwork!" His glare remained. "And...I'll spare with you more!"

"You're just begging to be punished more," he stated coldly.

"I'll do what you want for a day!" I ended up almost screaming and it got his attention. Arro coughed in his fist. I was pretty sure I heard 'made a deal with a demon' and I couldn't agree more, because Kyoya smirk had nothing nice in it.

It was evil, pure evil.

What I wouldn't do for Federico's posthumous will.

He returned to his meal and I exchanged a look with my best friend. Mine said 'I'm dead' and his was more like 'Damn I'm not helping you out on this one'.

"A day is from midnight to midnight," Kyoya reminded me before leaving and I gulped.

"Sure?" He left and I turned to Arro, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a thoughtful gleam in his blue eyes. "Thoughts?"

"Don't do things you don't want to do and don't do things because he's pressuring you," he told me before going to his room.

It sounded like what Dino told me and I blushed.

Kyoya...wouldn't force me to do anything like _that_ if I didn't want to, right? He wasn't a sexual offender after all!

The next morning, I waited for Tsunayoshi in front of his house.

"Good morning senpai!" Oh, he was in a good mood. I would wait until we were at school to break the news to him. I smiled back at him.

"Hey Tsunayoshi." We exchanged banalities on the way and I may have grinned evilly when the school gates were in sight. "By the way, today's Guardian is Kyoya. You're replacing me for the day." On this note, I pinned my armband to his sleeve, ignoring his wide eyes, and left. Kyoya didn't even glance at me when I ran past him to go to class, giggling at the loud 'HIIIEEE' I heard in my back.

Needless to say, I could focus on my lessons without any problems and had a good laugh as I stalked Tsunayoshi and Kyoya.

The poor boy would freak out even when Kyoya was just looking at him.

However, I couldn't help but smile faintly when Tsunayoshi was surprised at some people thanking Kyoya. Say what you want, there were trash disturbing Namimori and its inhabitants and some of them, actually many of them especially shops owners, were relieved to have Kyoya patrolling.

Still, when I showed up in front of them, Tsunayoshi was having troubles hiding his joy of this being over.

"Good job Tsunayoshi, go home. Tomorrow...huh...right, it's Hayato. Chrome, Lambo, Kyoya, Ryohei, Takeshi..." I counted on my fingers. "Yeah, it leaves Hayato."

"Okay, see you tomorrow senpai!" He was gone in the blink of an eye and I shivered at the ominous presence behind me. I shivered when his mouth was next to my ear, his warm breath in it freezing me in my spot.

"I expect you tomorrow night at midnight at my place." I turned around to watch his retreating back.

Seriously...he needed to stop doing that to my body!

I smirked.

I would bite him too! He bit me and turned me into a blushing mess, I had to do the same to him!

* * *

"What do you mean Gokudera-kun doesn't work today?" Hayato blushed at Tsunayoshi's concerns. Heh, he didn't know about his Storm's part-time job?

"It's just my part-time job Tenth, nothing more! I made sure to have the day off when Cavallone told me my day would be today!"

"But...I mean, you shouldn't have to work!" Hayato was taken back and blushed, happy of Tsunayoshi's concern. He didn't know what to reply though.

"It's nothing, really. I don't have to study that much anyway."

"Oh...Where are we going senpai?" I peeked at them above my shoulder.

"I thought it was time for you to see the checkpoint." They were lost and I sighed. "You know, Nishimuras, Fon, stuff like that? Hayato, if Reborn made you come, you entered Namimori normally, right?"

"Yes, Reborn-san told me he would take care of getting me in but I didn't think much of it."

"Well, do you know this town is under CEDEF and Triads protection?"

"The Tenth mentioned it I think." I nodded.

"I'll explain in more details once we're here." The walk was long, but Li attacked me when we arrived. I stopped his foot with the weigh around my ankle, hidden under by boot. "Hello to you too!" He jumped back, showing us a beautiful back flip.

"I'm on edge, ever since Master left I haven't been able to fight properly." He turned to the two Vongolas. "Decimo and his Guardian?"

"Boys, this is Li. He's in charge to taking care of the checkpoint with Alaric and is one of Fon's student, like me."

"Nice to meet you!" Tsunayoshi said whereas Hayato looked haughty.

"Oh you're finally there!" Arro exclaimed from the cabin. "Come on in!" Once we were all settled in the couches, I cleared my throat.

"Alright, Hayato listen well, I won't repeat myself. I came in Namimori on the Ninth's and Iemitsu's order to keep an eye on Tsunayoshi and find potential Guardians. However, I wasn't aware Namimori was under the Nishimuras' control. You may have heard of them, they're the most powerful yakuza group in the country. I unfortunately ended up on their radar for personal reasons and they targeted a lot of people I got to know in town, including Tsunayoshi and Takeshi. Fon had some issues with the Nishimuras and I didn't want to call Dino for help, so I called him and Iemitsu. Fon came, my instructor in CEDEF too, as well as Arro and Shamal."

"We kicked their ass, Hibari was there as well!" Arro added with a grin.

"And you went to the hospital," Tsunayoshi said, remembering that episode.

"Yeah, I did. After that, to keep the Nishimuras at bay, Iemitsu claimed Namimori as his in the CEDEF's name, just like Fon did in the Triads name. Ever since, there is a checkpoint in Namimori."

"Does Alaric Schlang take people here without them knowing?" Hayato asked us with a serious frown.

"You know of his reputation?" He nodded again and I smiled in pride. "He does. Alaric is more experienced than me or anyone close to our age group, so he does that when he knows someone is from the Underground. If it's someone Reborn requested for Tsunayoshi's training, then they can enter Namimori with no problem as it is related to the CEDEF in a way. Otherwise, they are asked a lot of questions to see if they will cause troubles."

"During the VARIA conflict, it's what happened," Arro continued. "Well, Lulu and Alaric took Mammon apart because they're an Arcobaleno so it was another matter, but I asked the VARIA a lot of questions. It was also to delay them. Then we called Iemitsu to tell him the news."

"Even if Li is always there, I sent Alaric in Italy not long after Iemitsu went back. Arro and I took turn in being here." Hayato crossed his arms and snorted, looking at me in disdain and almost distrust. "Yes?"

"You helped the pineapple bastard because you were an experiment too," he said, his tone almost sounding like an accusation. I felt Arro's Flames crackling as he didn't like Hayato's tone.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"I'm sorry Tenth, but she's acting like she's the chief or something!" I closed my eyes. "I mean, she was your predecessor's Guardian, right!?"

"Yeah but...not only!"

"I was Federico's Cloud Guardian, true. If you're so smart, then you know that a ring corresponds to your Flame, right?" He nodded. I raised my hand with my Mist ring, telling Arro to do the same. We lit them up, the boys gaping at the flaming rings. "You'll learn more about it later on, but the blue flame is the Rain one, like Takeshi. The red one is the Storm one, like you Hayato. The indigo one is the Mist one, like Alaric, Mukuro or Chrome. Back when I was wearing the Cloud Ring, I could produce a purple one, the Cloud one, like Kyoya." I looked at Arro for him to continue.

"People...are born with waves of each type of Flames running through their bodies. Some waves are stronger than others, and they will manifest themselves." The flames vanished from the rings. "Sometimes, people will be able to use several Flames, like Lulu or I."

"The Estraneo experiments I've been through changed the nature of my main Flame. My Flame of Wrath is the only way I can use my Sky Flame as the rest is slowly but surely changing to Cloud Flames."

"You can't do anything to stop it?" Tsunayoshi asked me in worry. I shrugged.

"Not that I know as of now. In any case, I have two elements to this day because I met them at an age where my Sky Flames were still the dominant ones."

"Although Hibari threw a tantrum when he realized he was to synchronize with you Sawada instead of Lulu." Hayato jumped to his feet.

"How dare that asshole..."

"It would make more sense though," the Vongola admitted quietly with furrowed brows. I scoffed.

"There's no way Kyoya is becoming my Cloud. _I'm_ the one who entrusted my ring to him, it's not to have him as an element afterward."

The topic was not brought up again.

When we parted ways, Arro dragged me to the karaoke and I couldn't refuse as his spirits seemed a little down. He probably missed his friends from Chicago, it had been a long while since I dragged him in my problems.

But, listening to him singing was nice. He could sing after all, he was classically trained when he was a child in Italy. Sure, the first time he was to perform on stage he threw up on Superbi and he never sang in Italian ever since, but he was classically trained.

"Do you resent me?" I asked him as he was scrolling down the list of songs.

"Hah?" he replied in confusion. "Why would I?"

"You're stuck in Namimori." His lips formed a straight line and he looked away. "You should be in school with Zelia and Jeremiah but you're stuck in middle-school taking care of a bunch of kids with me when it's my job and not yours." He sighed.

"Yeah well, if I had obeyed you I would be in Chicago, right? I didn't obey you, took a plane without telling anyone and now I'm here. It's not your fault." I pursed my lips.

"You don't owe me any obedience." He smiled faintly at me, his eyes now showing he was clearly upset about his situation.

"You and I both know it's not true." I looked down. "Come on now, don't look so sad. None of us knew what our Flames were doing on that day."

Yet, I couldn't help but think I was keeping my best friend trapped, keeping him from living his own life and it left a bitter taste in my mouth.

* * *

"It's not midnight yet."

"I know," I replied, walking past him to enter his house. I was about to walk to the room I always stayed in but he grabbed my wrist. "Kyoya?"

"What I want, right?" Oh God...we were walking toward his room, weren't we?

"Kyo...Kyoya?"

His room was...normal. It was a pretty normal room for a teenager. The bookcase was filled with books, a double bed was against the wall, a desk and chair with a laptop on it, a closet…

Just...pretty standard. Even the colors of the room were...normal. The carpet was a soft gray and the walls a neutral beige.

It felt...very intimate. It was Kyoya's room and...well, he had been in my room several times, hell it was his own private entrance but...he never saw my room room back home in Italy.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked me, slipping under his covers.

"I'm sleeping with you!?" He deadpanned at me.

"You said what I want." I flushed, hugged my bag against my chest and went to the bathroom to change. Well, I had long gray pajama bottoms and not shorts. With that and a black tank top on I went back to his room and joined him, leaving a safety distance between us. He didn't even raise his eyes from his book. "You don't trust my intentions."

"How do you want me to do that?" I replied, dropping my head in the pillow.

I started moving about and I was hit in the head with a book.

"Sorry, it's just your bed is comfortable!" He scoffed and put the book away before turning off the light.

I stared at his back, speechless.

...what? I turned around, a hand on my face. Why was I almost disappointed he just...went to sleep?

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to AutumnBee124 ****and animecutylover ****for their reviews! As for the OCs...**

**I love developing the world of the original story, especially when it left a lot in the dark like KHR, in my opinion at least. I also like seperating my main OC from the normal characters to give them their own story because I don't want to feel stuck by the plot. That's why there are a lot of OCs. Yes, Luciana is in Namimori with the gang but I'm also building up her own story to tell and even if some characters like Dino are here, I can't not create OCs to do so, especially knowing Xanxus' origins are not really talked about in the manga when there's clearly something to it. I am aware it is a lot to take in, and that chapter 29 may have been a lot of new information to take in, just like Hibari's backstory can be a lot to take in. As for the main plot, I try not to put them too much in it, they're here sure, but apart from the Future Arc where Luciana will be involved with Byakuran in a way, they're more like spectators or acting behind the scenes. For the development huh...I don't want to write an OC backstory and put it all at once just for the sake of it? I give information here and there, but I like building up characters on the long term. Also, if they do not have an immediate part to play in the current plot, I will not develop them just yet because it would be useless in my opinion. The story is also mainly told from Luciana's PoV and unless she thinks it's important to know someone's story, she just won't care enough to ask but it might be something I should work on as an author.**

**Clearly this fic will not be over after the KHR plot is done, and it will be the moment to really focus on an original plot and the OCs. Also, I may give some OCs name, like Li who's in charge of the check point, but some may not be relevant on the long term either, pretty much like in any story.**

**I'm taking note of your review and will keep it in mind though, so thank you!**

**Bye!**


	32. Looking into the Future

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Kyoya's peaceful face very close to mine. He looked _very_ peaceful. I gulped and his eyes were opened in an instant.

"Mo...morning?" I said nervously. He blinked, still clearly sleepy, and pulled a hand from under the covers.

I was on the floor the second after.

"The hell!?" He yawned, stretching out.

"I'm hungry. Go make breakfast." I jumped on my feet.

"I don't..." His gaze made me shut up. "I don't usually cook Japanese breakfast..."

"I'm hungry. Bring me my breakfast." I did, grumbling all the way. I settled for pancakes and tea, with jam on the side. The green tea made the breakfast Japanese, right?

When I gave him the tray, he looked at it silently.

I twitched when he sighed after the first bite.

"Too much sugar," he noted dully. I bit back the come back I had for him.

Needless to say, I hated the whole day. He made me do his paperwork or anything he didn't want to do and kept saying I was doing everything wrong.

You'd think eating a good yakiniku with him would...fix the whole day, even if he was having too much fun with the whole situation, but he casually told the waitress I would pay for it all.

"You're a jerk," I kept muttering, walking with my head low behind him. As it was November, the sun was long gone by now. "You enjoy getting me riled up way too much." No reply. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Good."

I did.

I didn't say a word until later in the night. He was casually laying in his bed and I jumped next to him, making him bounce on the mattress.

"You really don't care I don't want to talk to you when you're the one who said I had to spend the whole day with you!" He shot me an annoyed look.

"You can't not talk to me for so long."

"Well, aren't you being a smug bastard now?" I replied, turning my back to him, my feet on the floor. "I'll sleep els..."

My breath was caught in my throat when I was pressed against a warm chest, strong arms around my waist keeping me from moving. Kyoya was nuzzling my neck, me shivering each time he was exhaling against my skin.

"Now, if I wanted you to sleep somewhere else I wouldn't have let you inside this room," he whispered in my ear in a deep voice. I swallowed with difficulty, my hands clenching around his arms as I ducked my head, blushing. My heart was beating too fast. "Midnight hasn't come yet."

"Kyo...ya..." I stuttered and he blew in my ear. I squeezed my legs together, unknown heat pooling in my lower stomach.

"Luciana," he replied, still in my ear.

His hair was tickling me but I couldn't care less. I felt very hot, my cheeks were burning. I started breathing faster when I felt his nose going down my neck, unconsciously tilting my head on the side to give him more space. He seemed to appreciate because I immediately arched my back against him when his tongue was on my skin.

A strangled moan escaped my lips and his arms tightened around my waist, fingers digging in my sides, his tongue going up and down my neck painfully slowly.

"More," I moaned as his teeth grazed my awaiting flesh. He hummed, cold slender fingers going up my right arm. He was giving me goosebumps and making me feel things I...had never felt before. Was it...was it sexual arousal? Was it what it was? I was craving for more of his touch, for more heat, for…

He tilted my head back, his mouth suddenly right under my jaw. I moaned again, louder, his name coming out of my mouth like a plea for more.

"More you say?" he asked me, his lips against my throat and he smirked when I swallowed.

"Mor...Kyoya..." His teeth were nibbling the crook of my neck. His fingers were at the strap of my tank top when his other hand slipped under it. I widened my eyes, my body going rigid.

He noticed quickly I was unresponsive. Before he could ask what was happening, I elbowed him in the stomach and ran to the other side of the room, curling up on myself, hugging myself. I was shaking and when I shot Kyoya a look, I realized he was stunned, but not angry.

I...his hand on my stomach was...it was...cold like…

"Shit," I heard him curse under his breath, standing up.

"No!" He stopped, my eyes wide in fright. "No...it...it will pass...just...give me some time..."

It was violent. Last time I had a crisis that violent, it was not long after I arrived in China and Feng grabbed me a little bit too roughly.

Breath in, breath out.

It was a long time ago. I was with Kyoya. It was safe.

My body was my own, nobody will do things to it without my consent.

I repeated this as a mantra under my breath, hugging my knees to my chest, for long minutes until my breathing relaxed. My body stopped shaking and broke out of its defensive mode.

"It's the abdomen the worst," Kyoya suddenly said, a lot closer. I looked up with tired eyes. He was right next to me, one knee on the floor, eyes unreadable. I nodded stiffly.

"It's...over clothes is fine, it's just..." I bit the inside of my cheek. I killed the mood. "Are you mad?" He was quiet but ended up sighing.

"Not at you stupid." I smiled faintly and raised surprised eyes when he took my tattooed ankle in his hand.

"Kyoya?" He lifted the bottom of my pants and put his lips on my tattoo, sucking on the skin. I blushed furiously. "Kyoya!?" Once he was done, he picked me up as if it was nothing.

He put me in bed without a word. I watched him do the same and close his eyes while still facing me. I pursed my lips and took his wrist in my hand. He opened his eyes, parting his lips to ask me what I was doing but I was biting on his wrist before he could.

His skin was warm. I could even feel his blood pulsing in his veins, it felt weird. Weird, but not unpleasant, I would even describe it as satisfying.

I moved my head back and let go of his wrist, cloudy steel-colored eyes staring at me. I smiled a little.

"Pay back." He huffed and closed his eyes. I did the same shortly after.

Arro was right, wasn't he? I liked Kyoya.

I...had feelings for him. Nobody made me feel like he did and...damn, Kyoya liked having his personal space at all time, yet here I was in his bed…

* * *

Arro and I went to the Sawadas on the day where we celebrated Mama's hard work. He made me play the piano while he sang. Now I was at Alaric's, Reborn also present.

"I couldn't find a book, but I think I gathered enough for you," Reborn told me, giving me a folder. I opened it and took the paper sheets, Italian words giving me a sense of comfort. "Now, is it true?"

"What her uncle said about the inheritance?" Alaric replied as I was reading the papers carefully. "I think so."

"If it is, she won't be able to run forever."

"I agree," I told them, my finger on a sentence. "Shit, it's true. Listen to that: 'If the heir of a Family is, for some reasons, sent away from the Family, said Family is legitimate in using any kind of ways to recover the heir. Affiliations to other organizations or adoption by a third party are automatically obsolete if they are not allied with the Family recovering their heir. If they encounter resistance in the recovery, the Vindice are allowed to intervene, if not forced to in case of lost lives caused by the resistant party.'" It cast a chill. "They...fuck, they have been...our laws allow that kind of shit!?" Reborn sighed.

"They're not fair Luciana, you should know that."

"I know but..."

"The Boss won't call the Vindice for that case." Reborn and I looked at Alaric, who had his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "I mean, during the Trial, they clearly stated he should have been sent in Vendicare years ago now. He won't do something that will force you to go in Spain if he can't… 'train' you to be the Boss."

"Can't you tell me the name of this damned Family?"

"Omertà, as long as you're a part of another organization he's not allowed to tell you," Reborn reminded me.

"I know," I grunted through my teeth. "Xanxus is...out of danger though?"

"Yes. From what I gathered, from the moment he was adopted your father gave up all rights on him Miss. This includes his own rights as the first heir." I sighed in relief.

"It's a sick version of a custody battle in the end," I whispered, falling on the chair. "By the way, anything about the dreams?" Reborn pursed his lips.

"Yes." I widened my eyes, drawing the chair closer to him in a scraping sound. "Nothing I can tell you though."

"What!?"

"I'm forbidden to," he confessed with a hint of frustration.

"Let me guess, the Tri-ni-sette hierarchy came into action?" He nodded somberly. "Seriously, I don't want any of it..."

"Unfortunately, I don't think you have a choice but handle it the best you can right now. We need to keep an eye out for any...inconvenience."

"The Nishimuras are situated in Tokyo," Alaric added.

"Oh joy..."

The next day, I received a call from Tsunayoshi as I was patrolling on my own, asking me if I had seen Reborn. I barely hung up after saying 'no' that pink smoke surrounded me.

* * *

"_Seriously, Dino's overreacting," I sighed, looking at another text I received. "Xanxus' a lot more chill." Arro snickered._

"_Yeah, he'll show up next week you mean." I chuckled. Xanxus was totally capable of doing that. "It's only a year off in college anyway, they'll survive."_

"_I hope so." We entered the dorms. Dino wanted me to have an apartment to myself and I accepted, even if I still had the one in Namimori._

_I sighed softly. Good old Namimori._

"_Hello, are you my roommate?" I blinked at the guy around our age in Arro's room, unpacking his suitcase. Arro walked to him before me to shake his hand._

"_Yeah, Arroganza De Luca but call me Arro!" The guy chuckled a little and nodded. He had a mop of purplish white hair with lilac eyes and a weird purple mark under his eye. I narrowed my eyes at him. My glasses were on my nose, but I just...had the feeling I had seen him somewhere before._

"_I'm Byakuran, nice to meet you." He tilted his head on the side, smiling at me above Arro's shoulder. "And you?"_

"_Luciana," I replied dully, walking next to Arro. "Not girlfriend before you ask, best friend for years only." Something I didn't like spark in his eyes._

"_Good to know!"_

_I wasn't even surprised to see him often. Not in Arro's room, of course he'd be here, but in my classes. He was nice, don't get me wrong, there was just something...so familiar about him._

_Needless to say, when he introduced me to Shoichi who was from my Namimori, I cursed Tsunayoshi's luck for having r__ubbed off on__ me._

* * *

"_How i__s__ your training with Reborn go__ing__?" I gritted my teeth at Aria._

"_Really? You're not going to talk about this new Gesso Family? Reborn really?" I rummaged through my purse to get a cigarette. She kept me from using my lighter._

"_Please, Uni is taking a nap right now." Right, I was at her personal residence. I ran a hand through my hair instead._

"_Yeah well...your daughter is...shit...that dream was different, I wasn't in it!" Aria kept staring at me. "I wasn't dammit! Everybody was but not me whereas I always see things from her perspective!"_

"'_How' is not the question, what matters is the information you have now." I looked at my phone when it rang. I had a text from Kyoya telling me Tsuna wanted to talk to me asap._

"_Come on, my mere existence changes everything! That stupid ring...Byakuran knows, he knows, he's always known!"_

"_Still, do you think bringing their past versions could work?" I flailed my arms around._

"_I don't know Aria! Maybe he had that dream too and..." I stopped talking when the door was opened by a sleepy-head. Aria stood up to see her daughter and I pursed my lips at her walk._

_It was soon. She told me Sky Arcobalenos were cursed with a short life-span, she...soon it would be her turn and then Uni would take over._

"_Ana-nee?" I smiled softly at the kid and took a Mexican pack of candies from my purse._

"_Hey, I was in Mexico with Uncle Reborn not long ago, I brought back some spicy sweets." I gave her and she grinned at me._

"_Thank you! Are you still traveling with him?"_

"_Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm going to spend months in Africa soon." Reborn's training as a hitman was harsh and brutal, nothing to do with Dino's or Tsuna's. Arro wanted to tag along and, yes he did improve by a lot, but he complained all the way._

_The kid, Uni, was important too. But in the end she…_

_Damn that future._

* * *

_I stood behind Tsuna, next to Takeshi, the three of us in black suits as I spotted purplish white hair entering the restaurant. He waved at us and Tsuna stood up from his chair._

"_Vongola Decimo, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Byakuran exclaimed, shoving a bag of marshmallows in his face. "Want some?"_

"_No thank you Gesso-san," Tsuna replied. He looked at us above his shoulder. "This is my Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, and I believe you already know Ana." He grinned at me._

"_Yeah! It's been a while since university, hasn't it Lucia-chan?" My smile was nowhere to be seen and I simply nodded._

_The meeting was short yet boring, Takeshi silently telling me to keep my hand away from my gun as I knew he knew I was frustrated by the clown in front of us._

"_Well, if that's all..." Byakuran left his chair and inched in front of me. "Lucia-chan, I've been wondering for a while now...do you want to join my Family?" I widened my eyes._

_Takeshi and Tsuna reacted fast. Takeshi's broad shoulders were hiding me from view and I felt a flare of Sky Flames in the air._

"_Please refrain yourself from asking members of my Family to join yours. We do not, especially my Cloud, take kindly to this kind of behavior," his voice rang in the room. I smiled a little in pride. He knew how to be listened to now._

"_My bad, sorry Vongola!" I shivered at the unhappy gleam in his eyes. "I shall take my leaves now."_

_Once in the car back to HQ, I untied my tie, like Takeshi, and sighed deeply._

"_Hey, are you okay Ana?" Takeshi asked me in worry in front of me. "That guy didn't creep you out too much?" I waved his worry off with a fake smile._

"_I'm fine, I was surprised to hear the proposal, that's all." Tsuna's eyes were s__aying__ another story though. I kicked him lightly in the leg. "Seriously Tsuna, I'm good." He didn't seem convinced but the Rain's laugh broke him out of it._

"_I still can't believe you finally call Tsuna Tsuna! You had to go and come back from college to do that!" I shrugged._

"_Get over it, it was two years ago."_

"_I don't like that man," the Sawada whispered and I gulped silently. None of us did._

_Still, I had that lingering feeling telling me it was not hatred I had for Byakuran but...something else._

* * *

"_Luci-nee-san." I looked up from my paperwork. Fran was standing in front of me, bored out of his mind. "I'm bored, Snake-san's not fun anymore. Where's Chrome-nee-san?"_

"_Not here for the time being," I replied tiredly, removing my glasses to rub my eyes. "Why is Rick not fun?"_

"_I don't know, he was on the phone with your brother and then..." I frowned. Xanxus? What could ha…_

_Shit._

_It was no surprise when my darling brother barged in my apartment, Alaric close behind._

"_Mammon?" I asked him and he grunted, cold eyes setting on the child next to me. Fran's arms were quickly around my neck and I wrapped a protective arm around his waist. "No Fratello, you're not getting Fran. Mukuro asked me to look after him."_

"_You have two Mists Ann', spare me one." I sighed. He was hurting, he lost an Element and he was angry._

"_Take Rick, he's more experienced." Alaric nodded solemnly._

_First Verde, whose work had been stolen before the lab was set on fire, like the Weaponry HQ. Arro escaped, but barely, and he was not the same, especially since the accident where his fiancee died and I lost my…_

_No, I would not think about this now._

_Then Skull._

_Then...Fon…_

_Now Mammon…_

"_He was with Colonnello," Alaric told me._

"_Lal..." I mumbled weakly, taking my inhalator. "Rick, for the time being, replace Mammon."_

_The Arcobalenos were falling, one after another._

"_Ann'." I raised my head, Xanxus' hand cupping my cheek. He had a frown on his face. "Another dream since you passed out in the Vongolas' hallways?"_

"_Nothing." They both left. I got up. "Fran, honey, we're going to Italy." He blinked at me, lost._

"_Is Kyo-nii coming too?" I smiled softly at him._

"_Even if he doesn't come now, Arro and him will come soon." Only God knew how thankful I was to Kyoya for integrating Arro in the Foundation. I needed to know where Zac and Uncle were too. What if Byakuran…_

_He already annihilated the Family and the Nishimuras. The Millefiore they now called themselves...they were bad, bad news._

* * *

_The water rinsed away the remaining scarlet drops. The paper tissue was damped in blood and I threw it in the toilets. I had to cough out blood right before my meeting with Tsuna. I also looked like shit, so I took makeup in my purse and tried to hide my paleness and dark circles._

_Get a hold of yourself Luciana._

"_Ana!" Tsuna yelled in surprise. "What are you..."_

"_Sit down, I have to talk to you." He did, like me. "Look, in barely a week I'll lead CEDEF and will be number two in case of emergency, okay?"_

"_Yes, congratulations by the wa..." I raised my hand to stop him._

"_No, I don't have the time for that. I'll have to make sure your plan of bringing the kids from the past work if you're taken down first and..." _

"_Wh...how do you know that? I thought about it yesterday!" I pursed my lips._

"_Well, remember how I knew about Xanxus and his plan to kill everyone?" He was confused. "It's nice you're already sitting down."_

* * *

_I swallowed, my throat incredibly dry as the smoke filled my lungs. It was fine. Tsuna was 'dead' sure, but Kyoya knew what to do, so did Shoichi. Arro had been hurt by that red-headed guy with Storm Flames, but Takeshi would go back to the Namimori HQ with him and he would be fixed. Basil had to make sure they would leave Italy safely._

_I bit back a sob._

_They would take Reborn's pacifier to safety. Pacifier I ripped away from him, in his last moments. He asked me to do it, I knew the pacifier had to be kept safe but...it burned. The heat of his Flames as I torn away his pacifier was still burning my fingers._

"_I asked you to join me Lucia-chan," Byakuran told me in a fawning voice. "You can't blame me now. After last time I had to take appropriate measures anyway, don't you think?" I scoffed, glaring at the w__ounded__ Storm._

"_Sure." He grinned maniacally._

"_I wasn't going to let you with them when I've finally found the cure!" I widened my eyes._

"_...what?"_

"_I've looked for it so many times and failed to find it in time so many times...but it was just under my eyes all along!" He pulled me on my feet. "I've waited for so long for you to reconnect with the ring Lucia-chan, for you to remember. Now we can watch the world burn together."_

_What...was he talking about? What…_

"_Even if," he continued, taking my left hand and looking in disgust at my wedding band, "some...things happened. It won't be long until you're a widow, don't worry about that."_

"_Don't you..." I started, only for my body to fall in his arms as spasms were paralyzing me._

_Shit, the chip…_

"_If you still had the Flame of Wrath it would be funnier," he noted, putting me on his shoulder. "Let's go Zakuro, I have what I came for."_

"_Yes Byakuran-sama!"_

* * *

_I wasn't...a prisoner per say. I could walk around the building freely, but I was monitored and had an electronic tag around my ankle. Byakuran did not tell me what that 'cure' was yet but…_

_Uni was around, her soul far away. If I knew where she was, Alaric could trigger her return._

_I couldn't help but feel crept out by Byakuran though. He...for instance, right now I was in front of him, eating. He knew everything there was to know about me. Even my favorite food._

_I never told him about it._

"_Aren't you hungry?" I slammed my hands on the table. "Lucia-chan?"_

"_Stop it!" He was the bad guy, the bad guy, why was he being considerate? "Stop..."_

"_Stop what?"_

"_Being like that! I've never been able to hate you to begin with and your behavior is just frustrating me even more!" His eyes were so cold and calculating when you looked closely at them._

"_Still can't hate me huh..."_

_Weeks later, when I felt myself falling whereas I was on my bed, I sighed. I couldn't reach out to the ring and more memories of Byakuran because my Sky Flame was too weak when the Cervellos showed up._

_My past self would be better._

_Please help Tsuna fix everything._

* * *

I was confused.

I was in the street a moment ago, my phone in hand. Now, my phone must have fallen on the ground and I was sent...there…I was in a big, bright room, the sun illuminating the room through the big windows. Everything was white, reminding me bitterly of a hospital, and I was on a bed. It was very soft, with a lot of pillows and blankets.

I walked around and stopped at one of the big windows. The scenery…

I was in Italy.

I deadpanned. Kyoya would be pissed at me for skipping duties again huh…

Still, where was I in Italy? There was pink smoke and…

"Lucia-chan?" I spun around. There was a man all clad in white, purplish white thick hair sticking out messily and lilac eyes peeking at me curiously. A purple mark was under his left eye. "Ha, I see."

He...that man...I tilted my head on the side, flashes of a younger version of him and myself running around in a forest, roaring with laughter as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"Byakuran?" I whispered weakly, my head spinning violently. I grabbed it, dropping on my knees. This whole place...was familiar...and this man…

"Well, you're a lot more responsive than the you of that time was when we met in this world." He knelt in front of me, tilted my head back and put his forehead against mine. "The fever is coming, as usual."

"Do I...I know you..." I mumbled as he moved his head back.

"You already know my name is Byakuran, don't you?" He picked me up and put me in bed. "We're longtime friends, you just don't remember it."

"Where am I?"

"In Italy, Milan. It's the Millefiore HQ." I frowned. "Oh, I should have started by 'you're ten years in the future'." I widened my eyes. Pink smoke...Lambo's bazooka! But he was not with me or anywhere near me or I would have heard him. "And you're here to stay because it's been more than five minutes already."

"What...shit, I have to..."

"Don't worry, you're safe here."

"I'll be just as safe with people I know, no offense. I...I need to see my brother." He grabbed my wrist when I tried to get up, his smile still here but cold and threatening. How could I miss that before?

"Trust me, you're safer here until you go back to your own time." I tried to pry his hand off my wrist, but he gripped harder. I would have bruises later.

"I want to see my brother!"

"I don't think he would have time for you. With the Arcobalenos dead like the Vongola Decimo...he must be busy."

My blood froze inside my veins.

What...the Arcobalenos dead...Tsunayoshi too?

What was going on in this era?

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to AutumnBee124 ****their review! And I hope you're all doing well and are handling the current situation as well as you can, of course.**

**Bye!**


	33. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

The guy was bipolar.

"I thought I had been clear Lucia-chan," he hissed to me, his strong grip around my throat. I clawed his arm, ready to burn it off but electricity ran through my body. "No leaving this place, how is it hard to understand?"

He dragged me back to the room, threw me on the bed and left. I licked my dry lips, rolling off the bed, landing harshly on the floor. My arms were shaking, yet I managed to get up. This place...I had to get out of this place. He said I was safe here, but in the three days I had been here...I was being watched. I barely left the room anyway.

I went to the wardrobe and opened it, throwing everything on the floor. The clothes were distinguished, clearly expensive and maybe they were of my twenty-six-year-old self's taste, but not to mine. They were...too feminine, hard to move or fight in. Ironically, I ended up wearing the white uniform everyone seemed to have around here with boots.

I frowned at the box I found and almost ripped it open. Federico's gun with its holster, a ring surrounded by a chain and a black box. I sat down on the floor and took the box and ring.

VARIA.

On the ring was the word 'VARIA' and a small purple stone, the same color being on the box.

Alright, as predicted, rings spread around the Underworld. The fact there was a purple stone meant it was a Cloud ring. The ring itself seemed important.

The Cloud Officer? I mean, the Mosca was long gone, could it be...I didn't want to be someone's Cloud again, especially not my older brother's. The proof was in my hand though. Maybe it was a mission? As for the chain around it...maybe to cover its power?

The box though...Arro mentioned weapons Verde was developing, maybe that was it.

My fingers knocked on the bottom of the box. It sounded hollow. I broke it and grabbed the silver pocket watch in awe. It was the one I found in CEDEF. I opened it, a folded picture slipping on the floor.

I pursed my lips at what it showed.

Tsunayoshi, sitting on a couch, surrounded by his Guardians, most likely on the day he became the Decimo. Hayato on his right, Takeshi on his left, Chrome sitting on the armrest on Hayato's side, Ryohei behind them, Kyoya leaning against a wall hands in his pockets on Tsunayoshi's left.

Then there was me, on the armrest next to Takeshi, Reborn on my head, both of us with a smirk for the camera.

We were all in suits, Chrome having opted for a skirt.

"Lucia-chan~." I winced at the playful tone of the man coming toward my room. I quickly put everything back in my closet, or at least the box I found, but Byakuran was in my room before I could finish. "Curious about your future taste in clothes? I tried to get you the best but at your age, you probably don't think these suit you." My hand grabbed a white silky dressed shirt. It felt...really adult. Although, twenty-six...how was my future self going?

"Wha..." I started when he pulled me on my feet, his hand around mine to drag me in the hallway. White, everything was white around here.

"I have to show you something." After almost scratching him until he bled, he let go of me. I stayed close though, not wanting to be chased down by the guy.

I frowned as we entered a forbidden area, where many men in white coats were walking around. Unconsciously, I inched closer to Byakuran.

"Hehe, Lucia-chan~!" he giggled, patting my head. "You have nothing to worry about! If anything, this place will help you!" I was confused and widened my eyes when he stopped in front of reinforced glass windows. Behind them was a room, with a man strapped to a table, some scientists walking around the room. "See, he's the key to the cure of your condition!"

"How..." I mumbled weakly, bad memories coming back to me. The man, with black hair, seemed unconscious. "What..."

"Well, Romain-kun is the only successful experiment from the Immortal Project, so if we use his blood as a base for your cure, then it will..."

"What did you just say?" I stopped him in a cold voice.

"Hum? Romain-kun is..."

"That's…the man here..." I stuttered, widening my eyes in horror.

I thought he was dead. I ran away that day with Mukuro without looking back. I though he was long dead but…

He was alive?

I felt nauseous out of sudden. Byakuran...was putting him in the same hell as the Estraneos did for my sake?

I didn't want that.

"Let him go."

"Hum?"

"Let him go trash! I don't want his blood if it puts him in that condit..." Byakuran's grip on my throat almost crushed my windpipe, but his furious eyes were what made me shut up.

"And who said you had a word in this?" I grabbed his arm. "Your adult self refused for the same reason but I managed to give her some additional years against her will. I guess you're just ungrateful, it's in your nature."

I took a deep breath and fell onto my knees when he released me.

"Really, you shouldn't anger me so much Lucia-chan."

I was quickly thrown back into my room like a brat and swallowed back my anger when the door was locked.

I had to get out of there.

Tonight.

* * *

"Oh, am I interrupting your moment?" the boy asked me in a dull voice. I had taken the content of the box I found earlier and put my clothes back on, a bag hanging across my chest.

I was about to break the lock of the door when it was casually opened. The boy in front of me...mist was slowly vanishing from around him, but he was dressed quite casually, if it wasn't for the fedora on his head breaking the whole look.

He had green hair though, and green eyes and two dark purple marks were underneath them.

I gulped. An enemy?

"I'm not your enemy Luci-nee-san. Snake-san told me to get you out of here tonight. You wouldn't be able to escape on your own anyway."

"Alaric?" I replied under my breath. He nodded.

"My name is Fran by the way." He took my hand in his. "It's funny, the Luci-nee-san of this era would have asked me if I made sure the camera didn't pick up on our conversation by now. You must be very disoriented." I widened my eyes and spun around, blinking in surprise at the illusion of me...pouting on the bed.

"It's one way to put it." I took a deep breath once in the hallway. I shivered when I recognized where Fran was going though.

"I have to get something from where my fellow French guy is kept. Snake-san said you would want to save him anyway." He...wasn't wrong. The weird thing was the total lack of emotion in his voice.

We slipped in easily, Fran keeping me close to him. His illusions...felt heavy, but careful not to be overwhelming.

"I have to look for something, take care of him," he told me, leaving me on my own.

I walked to the table and looked at his face. His hair was as black as I remembered it to be, but oily and tangled because it was too long, the locks on his face reaching his chin. His face was marred with a frown and stubble was on his cheeks and chin.

I sliced his restraints and immediately, he jumped on his feet and grabbed me by my collar, ready to punch me.

My wide and surprised ruby eyes were staring straight into incredibly cold royal blue ones. He was easily as tall as Dino, with the same built, maybe a little more fit but…

I looked down at his ankle and narrowed my eyes.

'P.I.01'.

"Luci," he rasped and I gulped, looking up at him. He pursed his lips and the hand at my shirt was now grabbing my chin roughly. "Younger Luci."

"Ro...Romain?" He let go of me and stepped back, rubbing his eyes. "Are you...are you alright?" His eyes were back on me.

"I've known worse than these pricks." I couldn't help but lower my eyes and he clicked his tongue. "I don't have the time for your fucking guilt now." I was about to say something but stepped back when he sliced off his left arm.

Blood...was everywhere, pouring from where his arm used to be.

"What are you doing!?" I shrieked at him, ready to cauterize the wound but he stopped me.

"I don't have the time to look for the chip, it's simpler. In two days it will be as good as new anyway," he told me. I watched in awe yellow flames stopping the bleeding.

"Are you done?" Fran asked us when he was back. He looked at the puddle of blood at Romain's feet and his stained shirt. "You don't change."

"You know each other?" I questioned him.

"He visited us once. He's your Cloud you know." I widened my eyes and turned them to my childhood friend. He pushed his hair back from his face and I blushed slightly.

He grew up...quite well. His jaw was very chiseled.

"We're leaving." Immediately, the three of us were wrapped in a thick illusion, quietly walking through the various corridors and men in them.

Nobody saw us and I was in awe of Fran. He was...very good. Did Alaric train him?

We were barely out of the building and in the shadows in a back alley that Romain decided to leave. I made a step to stop him but Fran stopped me, grabbing my shoulder.

"Let him be, he'll be fine. I have to go too, there is an abandoned industrial district at an hour walk from here, to the south, go there and you'll find allies."

"Wait Fr..." He disappeared in a cloud of mist and I was left on my own. I...I had a ring and that box but…

Did they seriously leave me all alone in a foreign time for me in enemy territory!?

I didn't have the time for that. I covered myself with illusions, reinforced by my ring, and I was on my way. Barely ten minutes after I was surrounded by flying men in white. They all had Dying Will Flames at their feet.

Shit, did they sense my flames?

I stopped my illusions.

"We have received the order to bring you back to Byakuran-sama." I scoffed and grabbed my gun, shooting. It was divided in eight but hit only two out of twenty, the others using their flames to stop my owns. Arro said I didn't need a Cloud ring but…

Oh.

I grabbed the VARIA ring from my pocket, removed the chain around it and lit it up. The Cloud Flame dancing on it was big and I grinned, avoided a blow and shot again, touching five more.

Wow, that was useful.

I blinked in surprised when I was surrounded by green-flamed birds. I tried to get out but I was being electrocuted before I could. I stumbled forward a little, my whole body fuming and I felt blood running down my face. I looked up and was thrown to the ground by a kick in my face. I spat blood, looking around.

They all had animals with flames.

"Alright, I think she gets it guys," one of them said, inching closer to me. He kicked me in the stomach before kneeling, bending toward my face. "You're going to follow us to Byakuran-sama now." I spat at him. He wiped the blood from his face but I had my hand around his neck. Before he could understand what was happening to him, I sent a wave of Flame of Wrath in his whole body, bumps appearing under his skin and exploding, sending blood everywhere. The bumps popped like balloons.

I got up, not a word being uttered by anyone. Blood had splattered on me but I didn't care.

Enough with the confusion act Luciana, future or not, you were going to die if you didn't keep your cool.

I took the VARIA box. These animals had to come from somewhere. Therefore, I put my Cloud Flame in the hole of the box. It shook violently and I aimed it at them when it was opened, bright purple flames shot from it. Two poor souls tried to fight back but they fell too.

The purple bundle of flames landed on the ground and dissipated. Even if it was dark, I saw it was a small animal. A small white dog maybe? It turned around and I stepped back when I noticed the long muzzle and high and straight ears.

Did I mention the tail, entirely made of purple flames and the purple eyes?

It was a wolf cub.

It ran at me, jumped, used my head to jump higher and I heard a scream of pain from behind me. I spun around, seeing a man falling on the ground, the wold biting him in the jugular.

"Now that's biting someone to death," I commented out loud. The cub turned to me and growled. I gulped and watched him hit my leg with its paw. "I should get going?" As if it could understand me, it nodded.

I cursed at the flames coming my way but the wolf jumped straight in it. I gaped slightly, in shock, and gaped bigger when I noticed the wolf was perfectly fine, but now in an adult size. It jumped in the air and spun around, shooting flames from its tail, that killed three other guys. When the little guy landed on the ground once again, it looked at me in pride and I smiled a little.

"Okay little one, you're good."

I dodged a blow. Six enemies on the ground. I slammed my palm on it, sent a wave of Flame of Wrath in it and watched it breaking, orange flames coming from the cracks. It destabilized them, killed one and I quickly went to the others. I blew up the pole one of them had and dived my hand, covered of my flame in his chest.

They fell, one by one. I was panting and bleeding from the arm by the end, but they were dead.

Unfortunately, the cub, now back in small size, growled and bit my calf.

"Others?" I asked, getting my inhalator. He nodded. "I follow you then partner."

We fought against others, clad in black and not in white.

After a certain amount of time, I found a fountain. I went to it and splashed water on my face, cleaning the blood from my forehead and nose. I was exhausted, my stamina was catching up with me and telling me I was almost done for.

I grabbed the cub and sprinted in a dark back alley when others were coming. I slowly walked back as a few men landed where I was standing a minute ago.

I stopped when something growled behind me. I gulped and turned around.

There were red eyes lurking in the shadows. The growl was soft and the flame of my Cloud ring disappeared, the wolf going back in the box. I was alone with a…

I widened my eyes at the majestic white lion, orange flames dancing all around his mane. I raised my hands as it inched closer and closer to me, like a predator to its prey. Then he was right in front of me and ran past me with a ferocious growl. There were moans of pain behind me and I started running again, just to be caught at the corner of the alley. I was pressed against someone, a hand on my mouth and an arm around my waist to keep me from moving. I was about to thrash them when they sighed in my ear.

"Don't you even think about hitting me Ann'." I widened my eyes at the voice and nickname. I tilted my head back as I could, finding relief in the relieved red eyes looking down at me. I grabbed his hand on my mouth and pulled it away. All the feelings and thoughts I had about him in my time were gone for the time being.

"Xanxus," I breathed out in relief, squeezing his hand as much as I could. He returned my gesture, his other hand going to my pocket to take the chain, another one in his hand already.

"We don't have the time, put the chains around your rings. It will make them undetectable." I obeyed without a word, the lion walking toward us, blood covering his muzzle. "Bester, good job." The lion sat next to me, staring at me quietly, almost waiting for something.

I put my hand in the fur of his head, between his ears and he purred. I smiled a little as I petted him, the lion obviously enjoying the treatment, until he vanished in a ball of orange flames.

"Xanxus..." I started, but he just put his jacket on me and closed it. It looked like I had a big cape on me.

"Later the explanations," he replied. Taking me by the hand, we started running into the night.

* * *

I was out of breath and exhausted, so I dropped on my knees once inside the abandoned warehouse. Xanxus closed the metallic door behind us before kneeling in front of me. He took my face between his hands and moved it from side to side, focused eyes trying to spot anything.

"Did that Millefiore trash try anything?" I swallowed and shook my head as he let go of my face. He pursed his lips and I winced when his hand was close to my face. He frowned. "When was the last time you saw me?"

"Italy...after the rings..." I replied and he cursed in Italian. "I guess...we get along in this era?"

"Don't concern yourself with your life in this era Miss." I widened my eyes and looked above my shoulder.

It was Alaric. His hair was back in a low ponytail, although short as it was barely under his shoulder, but the most striking was...the VARIA uniform he was wearing. He looked older, and exhausted, be it physically or mentally.

I looked back at my brother. His hair was longer, a little bit similar to Kyoya's if it was not for the lock between his eyes being longer. He changed his raccoon tail for colorful feathers and he seemed...more adult, less angry than before.

"Fran did his job," he continued, more for Xanxus than me. "Haneuma shouldn't be long, he'll drive the Millefiores away from us." By now, he was standing next to my brother and crouched in front of me, his brows furrowed in worry. "Are you alright Miss?"

"Yeah..." Xanxus hissed at my reply and glared at my Mist.

"If I had followed your fucking plan she would be dead. Fran should have stayed with her!" Rick didn't wince.

"She needs the experience, I can't do anything about it."

"It's..."

"Why am I still in this era?" I interrupted them quietly, hugging Xanxus' jacket tighter around me. "Why...Byakuran said Tsunayoshi and the Arcobalenos were dead, is it..." I bit my lips at the Mist ring around Rick's finger, next to one with a horn. "It's true, it's fucking true, you're Mammon's replacement." Alaric turned golden orbs to my brother.

"I'll explain to her, you're on surveillance duty."

"Who the fuck do you think you are to give me orders Schlang?" was the obvious reply he got.

"I'm older than you and at sixteen she's more comfortable with me than with you." It was true and we all knew it. Xanxus did as he was told, although he didn't forget glaring and showing he was displeased with the situation.

"Rick..." He sighed and embraced me. I hugged him back, my fingers digging in his back.

"I'm sorry you had to be involved in our problems Miss." He pulled back and sat properly on the floor. "It is true, about the Decimo and the Arcobalenos. They all perished. A few years ago, a new Family emerged, the Gesso Family, with this Byakuran at its head. They...grew quickly and managed to form a new Family with the Giglio Nero Family. They call themselves the Millefiore. They quickly...overgrew the Vongolas in everything possible. In parallel, the Arcobalenos started to fall. We suspect Byakuran to have killed Verde first and stole his research about Box-Weapon, and his death could have broken the Tri-Ni-Sette balance. It...turned our environment into a deadly one for Arcobalenos. Three months ago, Byakuran went to meet with the Decimo, but he killed him with a bullet in the head." I looked down. "A month ago, the CEDEF HQ was destroyed. Yamamoto came back with a wounded Arro and Reborn's pacifier on your order, but you were taken by the Millefiore."

"My order?" He smiled faintly.

"You became the External Advisor a little bit more than a year ago Miss." I...accepted the job?

"Did Iemitsu come back?"

"No. A few days ago, the main Vongola HQ fell. Iemitsu was on a holiday in Italy with Nana-san and we lost contact with them." Dread was pooling down in my stomach. "Ever since, it's a real Vongola hunt. Any of them or anyone with a relation with them is to be taken down." I buried my nose in the jacket. It smelled like expensive male cologne with a hint of strong alcohol. "But that's not all. Three days ago, just around the time I noticed you traded place with your future self, we had word that Reborn, the young Decimo, just like Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Lambo and I-Pin had also arrived in this era." I gulped.

"Right before I was shot by the bazooka, Tsunayoshi called me. Reborn was missing."

"I see. In any case, you will go to Japan. Don't worry, everything is planned." I tilted my head on the side. "I never lost contact with the Miss of this era, she gave me orders, orders I made sure to give Fran as well. She's the one who decided to make you fight on your own so that you could have experience."

"I'm a sadist with myself," I commented dully. However...did she know I would come?

Damn that was weird.

"Did you see Romain?"

"Yeah...he sliced off his own arm." He muffled a chuckle. I was stunned at this.

"Sorry...it's just it sounds like something he would do because it's quicker."

"He's my Cloud."

"He is." I lowered my head. "The Romain of your time will find you when the time is right. Please, do not focus on anything that happened, focus on the people from your era and how you will go back to it." I smiled faintly. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just...you must be worried. Arro and Kyoya too. In my era I mean." He ran a hand in my hair.

"Yes, we must be." I slipped my arms in the sleeves of the jacket and got up on shaking legs. I looked ridiculous. My hair was a mess, the sleeves ended centimeters below my fingers and the jacket reached my knees. If Xanxus had not closed it to the top, it would slip on one of my shoulders.

"Ann'." I turned around and almost yelled when Xanxus basically tried to undress me. "Stop moving, you smell like blood!"

"I'm covered in it!"

"And you're bleeding from somewhere!" I froze, like him who was at the middle of the buttons.

"I am, true," I confirmed. I took off the jacket and looked at my bleeding arm. Xaxnus clicked his tongue.

"Take that off." I did and he cauterized the wound without a word. "Schlang, we need to remove the chip."

"True. Miss, do you mind?" I snorted.

"No, please cut my arm open." I found myself back on the floor, my back against Xanxus' chest and his arms around me to keep me from moving. "Huh..."

"Even if you don't feel it you squirm too much."

Alaric wasn't delicate or anything, he wanted it to be done and fast. As Xanxus predicted, I tried to move when the blade came closer and closer to my arm, but he was way stronger than me. It was over in a matter of minutes, but the sight of what was inside my arm was too much.

Alaric's hands were covered in blood and I was shaking. Too many bad memories were playing in my mind. Unconsciously, I leaned more into my brother, looking for a reassuring warmth and his arms were tighter around me.

"It's over Miss," he told me. I nodded weakly and looked at the chip. This small thing...was responsible for my utter uselessness?

"Let's go." My arm was stitched and bandaged before Xanxus' jacket was back on my back.

Rick scooped me up and I must have blacked out, because one moment we were in the old building, the next we were under a bridge. My head was on something warm.

"Ana?" I opened my eyes immediately. Warm brown eyes were looking down at me. "Damn, I forgot how young you looked at sixteen."

"Dino?" He smiled and I hugged him as tightly as I could, his arms embracing me immediately. I started sobbing quietly against his shoulder. "I wanna go home." He kissed my head.

"I know baby sis', I know." I felt him raise his head. "How long do we have Kyoya before you guys leave?"

"A few hours at best," a male voice replied behind us. I paused in my sobs and snorted loudly, turning watery eyes above my shoulder. Steel-colored eyes looked back at me sternly, framed by shorter raven hair. Instead of the school uniform I was used to, he was wearing an expensive suit with a purple dressed-shirt. "What's with the stupid look?"

"You're still a jerk," I mumbled through my tears, leaning against Dino, who chuckled.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to AutumnBee124, RoLouA and LyriaHart for ****their reviews! And it's just parallel worlds, not the future but why she had that particular dream will be explained later.**

**Bye!**


	34. Namimori Base

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

They were all talking about future events, battle strategies, how I would get to Japan safely. I listened with one ear, comfortably sitting on Dino's lap, snuggling against him. Xanxus' eyes would be on me every now and then, but I was finally having some sort of familiarity ever since I got in this era and I wasn't going to let go of it.

"You'll make it safely to Japan, right Kyoya?" Dino asked him, squeezing my side. "I mean...we just got Luciana back, so don't lose her, okay?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"You're not coming?" I asked my brother, now alarmed. He smiled softly at me.

"I'm sorry Ana, I can't. The Millefiore keep attacking us, I have to protect my Family." He widened his eyes. "You're not less important, okay!? It's just… I mean, they..."

"I know Dino, Reborn is in Japan anyway, right?" He nodded sheepishly and I left his lap. "I should be fine then, especially if I go with Kyoya." I looked at the two silent men. "And you?"

"We have to stay in Italy for the time being, please go back to your time safely," Rick replied. Xanxus grumbled something, staring at the ground with a frown.

"He's pouting you're not giving him enough attention," Dino whispered in my ear, which got us the pouting one's glare.

"Shut your mouth trash," he growled dangerously. I tilted my head to Dino.

"I like the hair, you look like a Prince." He almost sparkled and his grin was blinding. "Now if only the clothes could follow. What, thirty-two and still dressing like a teenager?"

"Ouch, that hurts Ana." I pointed at Xanxus.

"Now, he's a total bad ass, a lot more than in my time. The angry teenager haircut and raccoon tail are gone, it's totally a win!" Then, in a totally serious tone, I told my oldest brother: "Next time I see you in my time, I'm burning it off." He scoffed.

"Yeah, remove it beforehand this time."

"Dully noted." Kyoya stood up.

"Let's go." I nodded.

"Just...be careful out there. All of you." I looked at Xanxus a little bit longer. "And thank you, for coming." He averted his eyes to the side and I followed Kyoya. We were far from them when I realized I was still wearing Xanxus' jacket. "I forgot to give it back..."

"He has others," Kyoya replied. He had not looked at me that much since we reunited and I pursed my lips. Was he mad at me or my future self? Was he annoyed I needed saving? Was he angry at the fact I was sixteen and not twenty-six?

"How am I still alive?" I asked with no tact whatsoever.

Nice, what a great icebreaker Bakana.

Kyoya peeked at me above his shoulder, and who gave him the authorization to be taller than me, with a cocked brow.

"Even the you of this era is surprised by this," he told me, slight frustration tangible in his voice. "Don't try to make conversation right now, I'll answer your questions once we're no longer in enemy territory."

Huh…

It made sense but...as I watched Kyoya's back, his shoulders broader than I remembered them to be, I couldn't help but think this Kyoya was an adult.

An adult. Not the Kyoya I knew, an adult.

Damn, how was the Arro of this time doing?

* * *

"Are you okay Arro-san?" Arro snorted.

"Yeah I'm good Sawada."

Everything was weird in this era. Of course, when Tsuna heard about how many people died he could not believe it. They were people he would often see. Yamamoto's dad was dead, and his friend was not letting anything show even if he knew better than anyone to believe Yamamoto's smile. His father had disappeared, even if he had his issues with him it was still his father, just like his mother, and it was the scariest thing. He cared more about that than his future death at not even twenty-four.

Everything was so wrong in this time. It was obvious when Lal briefed them quickly when she found them, but it was even more obvious when the older Yamamoto saved them with a too passive Arroganza. The two were wearing suits, a sword strapped to their back, but there was something strange.

Once in the base and with Reborn, Tsuna noticed how...Arroganza seemed to resent Yamamoto for something, the latter just ignoring it. It only got worst when the younger Yamamoto appeared and greeted him. Reborn told them about the reason afterwards.

To be fair, to Tsuna it was not totally surprising his senpai not being here. She was most probably with Hibari or Dino, maybe even the VARIA. She couldn't be dead because it was senpai, she'd find a way to get out of a dangerous situation.

Yamamoto's face falling as Reborn told them everything was burned in his memory. He died three months before his arrival. Luciana had been leading the CEDEF for a year, meaning she was basically in charge of leading the Vongolas as his future self was dead. A month before he arrived, the CEDEF fell. Arroganza got hurt, Reborn died and Luciana ordered the older Yamamoto to go back to Namimori with Arro and Reborn's pacifier.

Arroganza resented Yamamoto for leaving Luciana behind. From what Reborn told them, he had already lost his entire Family, and then his fiancee, and losing Luciana as well was the last straw.

Oh, and Luciana was at the Millefiore HQ, trapped by this Byakuran and had traded her place with her past self. The senpai they knew.

Inside the enemy HQ. Enemy who wiped out the Vongolas.

Needless to say that even if Reborn told them not to think about it, that it was being taken care of, he couldn't help to worry. To Yamamoto, it was even worst. He was feeling guilty because of his future self's actions, who just followed orders.

Arroganza punched him in the face when he apologized.

It was an awful, awful time.

As he was running toward the fight near Namimori Shrine behind Lal, his heart was pounding like crazy in his chest. What if Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't make it? What if they...what if they never went home? What would he say to Tsuyoshi and Bianchi?

He wanted to wake up from this nightmarish reality. He wanted to disappear from this situation.

"Tsunayoshi," a voice greeted him coolly once he was on the scene. He tore his eyes off an adult Hibari Kyoya finishing his fight and found himself sinking into ruby red eyes.

"Senpai?" he mumbled weakly. She tilted her head on her shoulder at his tone.

"I got out of the trash's home." A nervous smile appeared on his face.

Luciana stepped back in surprise when she had a trembling Tsunayoshi, his arm wounded, in her arms. She hesitantly embraced him back.

"I can't do this," he whispered to her, keeping his eyes shut. "I don't know how..."

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi, you're not on your own." He felt her raising her head. "Lal?"

"Luciana. Is that…?"

"Kyoya, yes."

"Are you done?" a cold voice asked them before the two teenagers were separated by Hibari. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, how've you been?" Somehow, the cold smirk thrown his way had something comforting to it. "Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato are over there."

"Right!" he yelled, running in the woods.

They were both hurt. They moved them in the base before he went to find Reborn.

He didn't enter the room though.

"Did he do anything to you?" He heard his tutor asking.

"No...nothing like that." His senpai sounded…so tired. "They...they saved me."

"It was obvious Dino and Alaric would do something. Xanxus helping was almost a certainty as well."

"...I want to go home Reborn."

"I know." In the small opening of the door, he caught a glimpse of Luciana, on her knees on the floor, hugging Reborn against her.

Tsuna settled for visiting Yamamoto instead. Even if she was more experienced in the Mafia than them and took care of a lot of things they were not aware of in Namimori, she was sixteen. She wasn't that much older than any of them.

They were a bunch of kids thrown into a war they had nothing to do with.

Tsuna stopped in the hallway and leaned against the wall, his forehead against it, and allowed a strangled sob to escape his lips. His friends had been beaten so easily, had been hurt. Luciana wanted to go home. The girls and kids were in danger because of him.

He wanted to see his mom so badly it hurt when he thought of her face and warm smile.

He could only hope they would all make it. He could only hope he could protect the girls and the kids who could not fight back.

He could only hope to get back to Namimori happy days once again.

* * *

I put Reborn down and blew my nose in a paper tissue. Damn, this would be the last time. Tsunayoshi clearly didn't know how it to deal with everything, I couldn't let myself lose it as well. Now, from what Reborn told me, Kyoko ran away and they all went to get her back. Takeshi and Hayato ended up fighting Gamma.

"I'll see Tsuna now, don't put too much pressure on your shoulder," Reborn told me before leaving. "Arro, you can come in now." I got up and spun around, seeing my best friend for the first time.

I was speechless.

Of course, physically speaking I recognized him instantly. He was almost twenty-seven in this era. The suit he was wearing, with a white dressed shirt and black tie reflected the fact he was, indeed, an adult. He was taller than me, probably a little bit taller than Kyoya but not by much. His hair was longer, tied up behind his head. It wasn't longer than when Hayato had a ponytail, Arro's hair was just...as wavy as it was in my time. He had long wavy bangs but they didn't hide his blue eyes.

That was what struck me the most. His eyes. They were...empty, dull, like the smile he was offering me right now.

Right, Kyoya told me about him. He lost everyone, his fiancee, and was down almost immediately in CEDEF, where my future self ordered Takeshi to leave her behind and bring Arro and Reborn's pacifier to safety. He was wounded and apparently, Storm Flames were slowly eating up his whole body. His Rain Flames were fighting them off but…

Arro was no longer fit to fight and refused to be amputated. His right arm was the root of this problem and…

"Wow, I didn't realize how young you looked ten years ago. You still have baby fat on..." I punched him in the stomach, hard enough to make him bend over.

"Kyoya told me about you." He tensed. "Don't take me for an idiot. Sixteen or twenty-six doesn't change that I see through you dumb ass." He stayed still for a second and chuckled bitterly.

"Of course Kyoya would," he almost spat, straightening up. "He _had_ to tell you I became pathetic and can't do anything right and who can't even fight anym..." I slapped him.

"The Luciana of this era is still alive. You may have lost a lot but not everything. The Arro I know is most probably trying to find me in my time, find a solution. You're one of the few who know this era, but also Dying Will Flames and Box Weapons the best, right? Then don't whine about being useless because you can't fight anymore and help us get back to our time, got it?" I started to walk past him. "And get that arm cut off. Your cousin knows a guy, I'm sure of it."

I sighed deeply once outside and raised concerned eyes to Kyoya, who was quietly leaning against the wall. He grabbed my wrist to pull me aside and I sat against the wall.

"He's..." I started quietly.

"It's not your problem." I glared at him.

"How can you say that!?"

"I mean it. If anything, it's this era's Luciana's problem, not yours. I told you the most important things for you to understand the state he's in, but you don't know anything about his life for the past ten years. He works for me now anyway."

"In the Foundation?" He nodded. "So...you don't hate crowds as much?" He smirked slightly and crouched in front of me.

"I handle them when the situation requires me to." Then, he hit my forehead with his, leaving just a very small space between us. I didn't even blush at this gesture.

I was used to...being physically close to Kyoya by now, even if he was an adult...it was still him. My mind was too focused on my best friend anyway.

"I'll teach you how to properly use your Cloud Flames starting tomorrow." On this note, he got up and started leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"I have information to share." Once he was out of my sight, I got up as well and wandered in the base.

I had no idea whatsoever where I was going. Sure, I knew how to go back to Kyoya's base but I didn't feel like doing it for now. My mind...was not totally there yet. Almost, but not yet. There was still a little bit of adrenaline in my veins from the Millefiore escape and watching Kyoya fighting, in the back with Tetsuya.

This Kyoya could beat me.

I didn't like that. He already grew taller than me, he should stay below my fighting skills.

I stopped in front of a door, my arms crossed. Were they alright back in Italy? What would be the next actions?

"Hahi! Lambo-chan, don't do that!" I entered the room and found myself in the presence of Lambo, I-Pin, Kyoko and Haru.

My stomach grumbled loudly when I realized we were in a kitchen, and Lambo laughed at that, pointing a sticky finger at me.

"Lambo-chan, don't be rude!" Haru shrieked again, taking the kid in her arms. Then, she smiled brightly at me. "Are you hungry Ana-senpai?" I nodded dully. "I'll make you something! Onigiri?"

"Sounds great."

She put Lambo down and started cooking. The kids started playing together and I turned to look at Kyoko, who was still staring at me. I raised a brow at her and she pursed her lips guiltily. I sighed and walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You feel bad enough as it is, you must have been scolded already. Remember your lesson. I won't lecture you." Then, as if she was waiting for a line like this one, her face broke down and trembling arms embraced me strongly. My eyes softened and I hugged her back, running my hand in a soothing motion in her back.

She wasn't crying at least. Funny thing was, I never saw myself as the comforting type. Kyoko was a nice and cute girl though, so I found that easy. Plus, she kind of had already been involved in some of our shit in the past, so it was not surprising at some point she would break under the pressure.

I looked at Haru, now noticing they were all looking at us.

"Haru, would you mind making some tea as well please?" She started.

"Of course not!"

"Heh, why is Kyoko sad?"

"Kyoko-san scared!" I looked down at the kids at our feet.

"It's normal to be sad or scared at times kids." They looked at me with big eyes. "It's okay to feel any kind of emotions as long as you let them out and don't keep everything inside." I walked Kyoko to a chair and sat her down, sitting down next to her, keeping my arm around her shoulders.

"It's just...so disorienting and...violent..." Kyoko mumbled weakly, her shaking slowly coming to an end. "And Tsuna-kun...he's...they're all hiding something from us." Haru put the snacks and beverages in front of us.

"They don't want to worry us," Haru added. I frowned at the sadness in her smile. "We understand this but...we're involved too."

I let go of Kyoko and took a sip from my tea. If the girls were still close to Tsunayoshi in this era, there was no way they didn't know about the Mafia, especially with Ryohei being a Guardian. Also, I would have forced Tsunayoshi to tell them at some point, because one, they'd become a liability, and two, not telling them because they were scared was plain stupid.

They were already in danger, might as well tell them why. If they thought it would make the girls hate them, then they had some serious self-confidence issues. In any case, not telling them meant keeping them from defending themselves and kept them as the damsels in distress.

Bitch, I grew up in that testosterone-filled world my whole life and it was suffocating. Being looked upon because I didn't have a dick and seen as an object a guy had to acquire because of Dino and not as someone with a brain was terrible. Lal and Oregano were there, but still, it sucked. Being a girl meant automatically becoming the obvious target, the weak spot.

I wouldn't have let them remain that way.

"I'll talk to them," I told the girls. I finished eating and drinking quickly.

"Hahi, you know?" I deadpanned at her.

"Well, yeah. Kyoya and Tetsuya are the ones who brought me here, they told me the situation." Kyoko smiled faintly.

"Of course you know already." Not as if the place I landed gave me any choice. "Sometimes I wish Tsuna-kun could trust us like Hibari-san trusts you." Haru widened her eyes.

"Hahi! Does it mean you and Hibari-san are a couple?" I opened my mouth to deny it but she squealed. "You are perfect for each other!"

"Okay see you later," I told them, turning around to leave.

"Only she can melt the ice around Hibari-san's heart!" I sweat dropped at that.

Seriously?

"There's nothing between us!" On this note, I left to go to his side of the base. They said I had a room prepared for me with the stuff I got from the Millefiore HQ.

Kyoya's side of the base was a lot more welcoming too, it was completely Japanese style and he even made a Japanese garden. It was very peaceful.

"Kyoya?" I called him as I opened the door of the living-room. He was there, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. "Wow, you're done already?"

"Too many people," he replied casually and I rolled my eyes. He didn't need to say more.

I widened my eyes when he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Kyoya, what are you doing!?" He raised indifferent eyes to me.

"Getting out of these clothes for more comfortable ones," he answered, unbothered as the last button was undone. His shirt slipped from his shoulders and I looked.

He was right in front of me, it was hard not to! But...he was...he had abs and he was lean and obviously toned and...

I blushed and turned around. Kyoya was good looking in my time, ten years later he was just too hot.

"Pervert," a deep voice said in my ear and I stumbled forward with a yelp. A hand on my beating heart, I turned around.

"Don't do that!" He averted his eyes to the side, ignoring my comment. "And don't strip like that!"

"Like that?" he asked with a smirk, his hands at his belt buckle. I hid my eyes.

"I swear to God, you got ten times worst than you are in my time!" He scoffed and disappeared in a hallway. I stayed here, alone, silent, for a few minutes and he came back wearing a kimono. "Wow, very traditional."

"There's one waiting on your bed," he told me as my eyes were glued to the naked skin of his chest. He was too casual with…

"I've never worn a kimono." He raised a brow. "I don't know how to tie it."

"I'll tie it for you if it's wh..." I blushed hard.

"Hell no!" I took big steps away from him. "I can dress myself!"

I found the room, my room, on the third try. My bag and Xanxus's jacket were on a chair in the corner of the room, and there was indeed a kimono waiting for me. Or yukata, maybe it was a yukata. It was a deep purple with like sparks of orange and red in the leg area.

I touched it and frowned at the feeling of the fabric between my fingers.

Was it silk? It looked expensive but…

I went back to the door to go to Kyoya, but he was behind it as if it was totally normal.

"Seriously?" I asked him, a hand on my pounding heart. "Anyway, it's silk, isn't it? I can't wear that, it's too much." He frowned.

"And why not?"

"Because it's...silk."

"So?"

"I wear expensive clothes when the situation..."

"It's a gift, wear it and don't be a hassle like your future self."

"A gift? From who?" He glared slightly. "Wait, you gave it to me? Why?"

"For your promotion at the CEDEF."

"Prom..." I froze, my eyes wide. "Oh right...wait, did that make me my brothers' boss?" I asked, pursing my lips.

"It made you everyone's boss." You bet. "They helped you when you asked them. A lot fell on her shoulders at once." You bet.

I never got Tsunayoshi's ring though, and it was a good thing. Not that the rings being destroyed was a good thing but...whatever.

"She has never worn it. Not enough time." Was he...disappointed? I sighed and closed the door to his face. "Carnivore..."

"I'm changing, don't come in," I replied, taking my top off. I kept my underwear on and put on the silky yukata. It fit me perfectly, or at least my future self. There was a little too much space at the hips.

I tied it and opened the door. Kyoya looked at me up and down with an appreciative glint in his steel-colored eyes. His hands grabbed the knot around my waist and arranged it quickly. Then, I followed him quietly and knelt down in front of him.

"If you have questions, you can ask them now."

"I knew Byakuran." He tensed. "I saw him and I just knew his name and...the Luciana of your time, did she discover what those dreams were?" He stared at me with unreadable eyes. "I mean...he talked about me reconnecting with a ring and being longtime friends, that I didn't remember it but..."

"It's the ring." I blinked up at him. "You are familiar with the Tri-Ni-Sette?" I nodded.

"The Arcobalenos, the Vongola rings and the Mare rings."

"You are a potential wielder of the Sky Mare ring." I froze.

"What?"

"She never told me the details but..." He sighed deeply. "The Mare ring gives you these dreams, these memories of parallel worlds. It seems like Byakuran and you met in one of them, but you were the one changing element in each world."

"The Estraneos," I blurted out. "My vanishing Sky Flame."

"Yes. Because of that, the ring kept going to Byakuran. However, it seems like in the most recent worlds, the ring started to reach out more to you. However, because of your Cloud Flames and the ring using Sky ones, it drained too much of your strengths."

"And I got ill each time." I took a deep breath. "Reborn knows already, doesn't he?"

"He does. There is nothing you can do about it. When you were told about this, you had too little Sky Flames to use it." I looked down. "Don't focus on this Ann', focus on going back to your own time."

"Sure...wait, did you call me 'Ann''?" He raised a brow. "It's Xanxus' nickname."

"It was." He smirked smugly and I facepalmed.

"It pisses him off you calling me that, doesn't it?"

"A lot."

"Why the nickname though?" He shrugged.

"You call me 'Kyo', it's fair." I blushed faintly. "Concerning your Cloud Flames, I will train you so that you can use them correctly, just like I will teach you how to work with Cloud the same way the Luciana I know does." 'Cloud'? Damn, I was bad at naming. "Once your training in the day is over and you are back here, you will wear this yukata or others in your closet. Everything you need is at your disposal or you can ask Tetsu or I if you want something." I grabbed my necklace, which didn't escape his eyes. "What?"

"It's just...it's just me, you don't have to treat me like I'm an important guest or anything." He frowned.

"Nonsense, it is not what I am doing stupid." I chuckled a little. It was more like the Kyoya I knew. "Right, your uncle and Zac are safe." I raised my eyebrows. They...didn't really come in mind.

"And my mother?" I raised my hand immediately when his eyes became darker. "No, don't say anything, I don't want to know. Feng?"

"Safe." A little birdie flew inside and landed in Kyoya's hair. "Hibird." I smiled softly at the sight, which didn't escape him. "What?"

"Just...I made a good choice by entrusting you with the Cloud ring, didn't I?"

Kyoya was clearly powerful and influential now, and not just in Namimori. He even got his own base and organization, yet he still knew when to help the others. A real, true Cloud.

My breath was stuck in my throat when his forehead was against mine, his nose grazing mine.

"She was captured, I'll make sure you won't," he whispered quietly, his warm breath hitting my lips.

"Yes, because I'm 'yours', right?" I replied, remembering how he had been possessive in the back alley before I gave him the ring. I probably left the Committee once I...she went back to Italy though, right?

He smirked, amused.

"Exactly. However, you shouldn't say that to a man so casually Luciana." I moved my head back with a frown.

"But you're not a man, you're you." He blinked in confusion, clearly not knowing how to take that. He went back to his spot and crossed his arms.

"Hn."

"Kyoya?"

"Any glasses or contact lenses you need are in your room." I got up.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to properly since I got here."

I had a feeling I broke the mood.

Meh, it was Kyoya.

Now, it was time to get ready to train.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to AutumnBee124, RoLouA, Maistyria and Goatlike for ****their reviews! Thanks for liking the relationships between the characters, developing them is one of my favorite things!**

**Bye!**


	35. Spartan Tutoring

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I had been training with Kyoya, basically getting used to my Cloud ring and how to not use too much with my gun, when Arro entered the room. He was uncomfortable, and me standing in front of him, hands on my hips and a frown on my face, just staring at him was making it worse. He pulled on his collar, looking at Kyoya for help.

"Kyoya?" I shot Kyoya a look above my shoulder.

"So you are friends now! He grew on you too, didn't he?" Kyoya just looked away. "Anyway, Arro..."

"Don't hit me again!" I smiled faintly.

"I'm good now." I looked up at him, blue eyes still wary of me, and I chuckled. "It's so weird to see you older. We've always been on the same level and now I'm far behind."

"Ten years behind," Kyoya felt the need to add. My brow twitched and I was engulfed in a warm embrace.

"Lulu, you're lucky to be cute otherwise I would resent you." I snickered. "Yep, the cuteness hides the evil and the horns." The hug was cut shot by Kyoya growling behind us. "Sorry, sorry, I'll stop being 'indecent'." The arms around me were gone in an instant and I rolled my eyes.

Stupid Kyoya.

"By the way Arro, I suppose you're like the ring and Box Weapons expert around here?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Kind of. Sawada, Gokudera and Yamamoto already came to me to ask information." I nodded. Good. After all, Arro saw these things coming to life. "Why?"

"Where are Kyoko's and Haru's rings?" He blinked in confusion. "If I was around and important, then one way or another, they got rings to at least protect themselves." There was nothing for a couple of seconds and Arro burst into laughter.

"You got that right!" I waited for him to be done with laughing and he took a deep breath. "The Kyoko and Haru of this era agreed to give them to me for a while until the Millefiore crisis is over."

"Who gave such a stupid or..." His stupid grin answered me.

"You didn't want them to go straight into the fight, at least that's what you told me."

"Giving them to the girls of my time would be stupid, but at least...they deserve to know."

"They do, but it's not up to you." I pursed my lips and turned to Kyoya, who was observing us.

"Hey, if Tsunayoshi has to get into his future self's shoes, what about me?" He frowned. "Do I have to do the same?"

"No," he replied darkly. Arro cleared up his throat.

"Actually it would be a great help, this Sawada is still young and you're more..."

"_No_," Kyoya stressed, glaring at my best friend. He sighed and grabbed Kyoya by his sleeve. "Let go."

"Lulu, get back at Flame control training, I need to have a word with him!" He shut the door behind them, leaving me in one of the training room on Kyoya's side of the base. I did train for a few minutes, but Arro raising his voice made me stop.

I crawled closer to the door.

I couldn't hear every word, but I knew Kyoya was angry, Arro was getting angry and they were not agreeing on something.

"Bakana will act as her older would if she was here, end of discussion." I heard Reborn say strictly.

I jumped on my feet and went back to training when the door was opened.

Kyoya did not look happy at all. Reborn smirked at me.

He knew I was eavesdropping, didn't he?

"How is it going?"

"It is going. Flame control is nothing new to me." He nodded.

"Good. Hibari will take care of the Cloud Flames, I will take care of training you with your gun." I blinked in confusion. "In this era, I took you away for a couple of years for training. Arroganza came as well."

"Really?"

"We don't have as much time, but I'll get you ready. It will have nothing to do with the training you received from me so far." He turned to Arro, who was muffling a laugh. "You'll take care of Yamamoto. I don't care about any issues you may have with him, you're the best option for a tutor for him, as a swordsman and as a student of mine. Don't disappoint me." Then, it was Kyoya's turn. "You won't mind taking care of Tsuna as well, will you?" He closed his eyes.

"Alright."

I was exhausted once we were done for the day. As I walked through the hallways, I saw Tsunayoshi, with Bianchi, Haru and I-Pin. There was...a bad smell in the air…

I pinched my nose and Bianchi noticed me.

"Luciana!" she exclaimed with a big smile. Huh? I wasn't close to her at all.

"It stinks, I'm leaving."

I wanted a good, long bath.

* * *

"Heh? I have the day off?"

"Hn."

"Is it really okay?"

"If you overuse your Flames, everything we did so far will have the opposite effect." He wasn't wrong about that.

"I can do what I want?"

"As long as you don't go outside." I pouted and he narrowed his eyes. "Especially to buy cigarettes." I glared.

"You said I could get what I wanted."

"Not something ruining your health." I glared harder and turned around, slamming the sliding door behind me.

I needed nicotine. I managed to steal some from Hayato but Kyoya saw it, I was smoking in his 'garden' anyway, and hit me with his tonfa. I dodged the first one.

I didn't see the second one coming though.

I kept insulting him as I made my way through the Vongola base.

"How is it going? Can you fix it?" I heard a male voice ask. I stopped near the open door of the room and leaned my head to have a peek.

"Well, according to the wiring diagram, I made a wiring error close to the Namimori shopping center." Hum...I looked up at the screens. One of them was black.

The guy though…

"Luciana-sama!" _That_ was weird. I waved and joined them completely.

"Luciana-nee!" I blinked at the guy and gaped a little.

"Fuuta?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Damn you grew up a lot."

"I know," he replied with a smile. "Shall I go fix it Giannini-san?"

"Well it's..."

"Don't worry, I know how not to be seen." I raised my hand.

"Can I come?" It got me their attention. "I need to go outside. I know how not to be seen as well."

"If you're volunteering to go as well..." Giannini trailed off. "Fine, would you mind purchasing some things for me?"

Shortly after, I was leaving the base with Fuuta, sunglasses and a black hoodie on, some cash in my pocket. The Future was stressful, I smoked if I wanted to.

I took a deep breath of fresh air once outside.

"You haven't been outside since you've arrived, have you?" Fuuta asked me and I nodded.

"And Italy wasn't the best place to begin with in this time." His smile was more strained.

"I can imagine." We walked in silence for a few minutes in the woods. "Tsuna-nii's death was terrible for everyone. The Luciana-nee of this time told Bianchi-nee and I to keep doing what he ordered us to do but...she was struggling with so many responsibilities. It's almost as if she was taking this personally." With the Mare ring having chosen me as a potential suitor...if she refused knowing what Byakuran could do, it was guilt. "When CEDEF fell, it was as if the last string was broken."

"Who's leading now?"

"No one and everyone at the same time. Of course, the heads of the Alliance like Dino-nii and the Guardians still have authority but...it's hard." We reached Namimori. "You came to buy cigarettes, didn't you?" I smirked at him.

"You saw right through it?" He chuckled.

"Kind of I guess. Luciana-nee is ranked fifth out of one thousand three hundred and eight people for always trying to get something out of every situations." I snickered.

"Sounds like me."

The shopping district was crowded. I looked around like a tourist, trying to spot any changes the past ten years brought. Apart from some new shops and shops I knew now absent, nothing had really changed.

I quickly bought a pack of cigarettes and went back to Fuuta, who was busy fixing the wiring issue. He seemed frustrated.

"Fuuta?"

"Did you sense him?" he asked me without looking back.

"Sense who?"

"Lambo followed us and got kidnapped." Wh...I was gone for five minutes and...how did I not sense the brat? "He's leaving a trail of grape candy behind and...what are you doing!?"

"Fix the problem, I'll get the stupid brat back and make him wish he never followed us," I replied coolly, seeing said purple candy.

I followed the trail, like Hop-o'-My-Thumb would. I was not running or anything. Actually, a part of me wished for Lambo to annoy the guy to death because I never signed to babysit some bratty kid.

I finished my walk near the riverbank. Lambo was on the bank, held by an ugly guy.

"Lambo," I called him calmly and they turned toward me.

"Ha Luciana!" the kid greeted me.

"Oh you're already here! I'm Giaggiolo from the Millefiore Family! If you don't want this kid to get hurt, tell me where your base is!"

"What a stupid trash you must be for declining your identity like that." From the corner of my eyes, I saw Fuuta running toward me with Tsunayoshi.

"You little..." He lit up his ring, and I did the same. His Cloud tornado was there for barely a second as Cloud literally sucked in all of the flames. "What!?" I grabbed my gun and shot a purple bullet to his wrist, making him drop Lambo. Cloud grabbed Lambo by biting his mid section and brought him to Tsunayoshi.

I sighed and slid down the grass. He tried to run away but Kyoya got him bef…

Huh? Kyoya? Outside?

I was in deep shit.

"Senpai? Are you alright?" Tsunayoshi asked me, Cloud swaying by his side. He went back inside his box.

"Too much flames absorbed at once?" I muttered to myself, looking at the box in my hand. "And yes, I'm fine. I fought others his caliber on my way here when I escaped." He sighed in relief.

"It's your Box Weapon then? You...you really joined the VARIA?" I put the box in my pocket.

"It seems so, but I doubt it was to gently obey my brother. Maybe I was monitoring the..." I stopped talking when I felt the dangerous, furious dark aura behind me. Tsunayoshi's terrified eyes and him stepping back made me gulp. "Kyoy..." His tonfa hit my back harshly and I made a step forward with a growl.

The jerk grabbed my wrist and threw me on his shoulder like a potato sack, his arm around my legs.

"Kyoya! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Making sure you won't run away before I bite you to death." He turned around and started leaving. Tsunayoshi was scared for me, obviously, Lambo didn't understand and Fuuta...was he smiling at Kyoya's stupid antics?

Hopefully for me and the little dignity I had left, he put me down rather quickly. It didn't mean he didn't hold me at all as my wrist was still in his death grip. It was very quiet until we reached his base, but once inside, he basically threw me in the room and I fell from the force he used.

"Alright, before you say anything, I was going to stay inside, but I overheard them talking, and Fuuta's not a fighter so..."

"You disobeyed me." I frowned.

"Me seizing an opportunity is nothing new Kyoya, and I may be from the past but I don't owe you any obedience, you're not my brother, father or boyfriend. Actually, I wouldn't owe obedience to the last one either, it's not the Middle-Age anymore." His gaze was...unreadable. I knew it was a bad one, but that was it.

"What would you have done if you had had problems because of your health?" I froze for a second. That… "You're not in your time, Namimori is no longer protected from anything like it is in your time. You couldn't be left alone before and you definitely can't be left alone now."

"You think I don't know what my body can and can't handle? I know I can't take inconsiderate risks right now, but even if I took advantage of the situation, Fuuta was still at risks!"

"You'll fight all you want later on, but for now it's training only."

"I wasn't picking a fight and you know it," I replied coldly. His eyes narrowed by a millimeter. "You're underestimating me."

"And you're overestimating your abilities." I gritted my teeth.

"You don't trust me to take care of myself?"

"In the current situation: no." I was taken back, a slight pang at my heart hurting me.

He scoffed at my reaction and walked briskly past me to go in his room. I did the same a few seconds later and just sat on my bed.

Was it me going outside or did something happen to him for Kyoya not to trust me? Even in the case he was worried, who did he think he was to treat me as a child or as if he had any rights to be so intrusive? It hurt to hear him say he didn't trust me but…

Damn, something must have happened.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked Kyoya as we walked past the usual training room we used.

"You'll see." Hum, still pissed at me.

We entered the Vongola base and as we got closer to a door, I could hear faint voices behind it. Right before entering, Kyoya pulled a box from his pocket and lit up his ring, his hedgehog going straight at Tsunayoshi once we were in the room. Tsunayoshi flew to the top of the wall and used his own flames to stop the bright purple ones of Kyoya's Box Weapon.

Talking about Kyoya, the guy walked casually in the room as if he owned it.

Not gonna lie, he had always known how to make an entrance. He...was pretty cool, even I had to give him that.

I followed him, keeping some distance as I felt there would be a fight soon.

"If you lose focus, you'll die," Kyoya's cold voice stated calmly. "I'm going to pry open your capacities." His hair was being blown softly by the air created by the clash of flames.

Damn, yeah older Kyoya was hot, I couldn't deny it, but these stupid hormones of mine were making me lose focus!

Fuuta and Lambo arrived behind me. They talked briefly, the others did as well but I just walked up to Reborn who silently jumped on my shoulder to sit on it, my eyes glued to Tsunayoshi. He pushed the animal back a little, and after a long while he finally froze it.

I didn't want my Cloud to end up like that.

Against all odds, purple clouds starting to spread and surrounded Tsunayoshi, who couldn't match his technique with the speed of the clouds. He ended up in a ball covered in spikes, which fell, or more like crashed, in the ground.

"It's only natural for the weak to die and return to the dirt," Kyoya said casually.

"What!?" Hayato replied angrily.

"Is he serious?" Takeshi muttered with incredulous eyes. "Hibari, do you want to kill Tsuna?" Kyoya looked at them.

"While I may have a reason to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi, I certainly have no reason to let him live." Huh...was it just me and it didn't make any sense?

"Anyway, it's time to start your training." They both turned to Reborn and I after the Arcobaleno's order, and blinked at my sight.

I didn't miss how Takeshi seemed to wince almost.

"But Reborn-san..."

"Reborn's right, there's nothing you can do for Sawada," Arro pipped up, arms crossed over his chest, a katana strapped to his shoulder. "Yamamoto, we're going."

"Hayato," Bianchi almost purred as she took her brother's face between her hands. "It's time for us to start as well." They started to leave.

"Bakana." I nodded and turned around. "Did you bring Federico's gun as well?"

"Yes, why?"

"From what I gathered, the Luciana of this time used it with bullets similar to Xanxus'. Although, the difference of power between yours and his Flames made the result drastically different." I hummed in thoughts. Nothing surprising in there.

Once we were in a room on one of the lowest level of the base, Reborn jumped down.

"Up until now, I've trained you so you would have the best aim possible, which you do after years of practice with Lal and I." Yep, I could touch anything even if it was moving, up to a certain distance of course, but still. I never really used my gun in big fights though because it was in hand-to-hand combat I could use my Flame of Wrath and since it was what got me out of a lot of life threatening situations as a kid, I...had troubles not to immediately rely on it. Reborn knew that and was actively trying to get me into situation where I needed my gun though.

You bet he didn't want to lose to Fon.

"Now, it's all about you learning how to mix gun skills with martial arts and illusions. You will also learn how to use your other gun and your Flame of Wrath in it without draining yourself from all your flames." He pursed his lips, Leon already in his gun shape. "Of course, I won't forget adding weights." I raised a fist weakly.

"Yeah..." He smirked.

"Let's start then."

However, for the following ten minutes, I could see he wasn't into it.

"Reborn, you're not focusing on me at all!" I whined childishly, which made him drop his gun.

"You noticed?" I twitched slightly.

"Of course I did, I've known you for years." He chuckled under his breath and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Bakana, let's see how Dame-Tsuna is doing."

Needless to say, I was impressed at Tsunayoshi leveling up and accessing a purer Flame. I was glad to see him, little by little, honoring Federico's will.

Afterward was Hell with Reborn, but it was a victory getting out of his training alive. I mean, he was clearly training me as a hitman and the short amount of time we had made it ten times more intensive.

Dino and Tsunayoshi had it easy, these fuckers.

* * *

Alternating between Reborn's spartan training and Kyoya's ruthless training with my Cloud Flames was...interesting.

It was awful and terrifying, me fearing for my life at any second where I lost focus, but it was also productive and very efficient. Thanks to Kyoya's teaching, I could control my Cloud bullets once divided more easily, more efficiently. Reborn's training forcing me to go from illusions, to gun, to hand-to-hand, to Cloud, was helping me getting a better hang of the potential of Cloud Flames against Kyoya.

The big thing was...technically, from Reborn's point of view, as my Cloud Flame was my Sky Flame, I could, potentially I repeat, try to use them together or mix them a little bit. The thing was...I couldn't do it because my ring was a Cloud ring and I couldn't use Cloud Flames with my bare hands.

But I was progressing.

Hum? Lambo was just done with his bath apparently.

"There were a lot of boobies!" he yelled as I stopped behind him. I raised my head at the embarrassed teenagers that were Tsunayoshi and Takeshi. They saw me, my brow twitched when their eyes dropped to my chest area and they blushed even more.

"Seriously guys?" I asked them with a frown, my hands on my hips. "Perverts."

"It's not that at all senpai!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed with red cheeks and wide eyes. I pointed my finger at him.

"You watched me changing." Takeshi perked up at that and shot a quizzical look at his friend, who blushed even harder if possible.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Seriously Tsuna?" the Rain asked him. I took advantage of their attention no longer being on me to walk up to them.

Then, I slapped Takeshi on the head. He cradled his head and shot me a shocked look.

"But why?" I glared at me.

"You think I didn't notice how you were avoiding me?" He shrunk back a little. "You're an idiot to feel guilty for something you didn't do. If anything, it's something that will not happen here, right? Then stop feeling guilty. It was an order from her anyway, your future self couldn't not obey the External Advisor." He rubbed his head with a frown.

"So I heard but...it's just..."

"_You_ didn't leave _me_ behind." He blinked at me and nodded slowly.

"Yeah...I didn't..."

"And you'll have my back even if I don't want to, isn't that what you said?" His eyes lit up and he stood up.

"You're right." Tsunayoshi appeared next to us, eyeing my face.

"Hibari-san?" My shoulders dropped and I sighed.

"I mean, I'm getting better but it's still not enough." I stretched out my arms above me, my spine cracking. "I'm going to see Arro."

I found him quickly, in Kyoya's base.

"Tsunayoshi and Takeshi are perverted teenage boys," I stated as I entered the room, Tetsuya watching the two idiots bickering.

Well, as much as these two 'bickered'.

"They're teenage boys then," Arro replied and I scoffed, sitting down. Him and Kyoya both had cups in front of them. I pointed at it.

"Can I have some?"

"No," Kyoya denied me immediately. I puffed my cheeks.

"It's sake Lulu, you're underage."

"It's the Mafia."

"Still underage," Arro insisted with a grin. Unlike the first time I saw him, he seemed...better. There was still something missing from the Arro I knew and loved but...it was better. "How is training going?" I gave him a thumbs-up and his grin turned nervous. "So...you really want to fight on the front line?" I frowned.

"Well yeah, duh."

"But...Byakuran has a weird interest in you, wouldn't it be safer if you...you know, stayed here?"

Then, two things hit me. First, it seemed like Arro knew absolutely nothing about the Mare Ring and why Byakuran was interested in me. Then, he...knew me, he knew me very well yet he wanted me to stay behind.

He was powerless and didn't want to let me fight.

"I'm fighting. I don't know where, I don't know when, but I'm getting back in my timeline and I'll fight for it." A small smirk crept up Kyoya's face as he took hold of his cup and lifted it to his lips. Arro's grin fell and a grim look took place on his face.

"Luciana, reconsider it. Your future self didn't…"

"I'm not her," I interrupted him coldly, my Flame of Wrath burning in my outstretched hand. "I still have this and Byakuran's an annoying trash." Arro turned his eyes to Kyoya, pleading for back up. The Japanese put down his cup.

"The baby and I are training her," he simply reminded him.

"So you don't want her to act as the External Advisor but sending her in a fight that's not hers is _fine_!?" Kyoya looked coldly at him.

"You're mistaken Arroganza." I pursed my lips. Kyoya...used Arro's full name. "It is her fight. I did not want her to act as the External Advisor because the way the Vongolas or CEDEF are for now is none of her business and would put even more pressure on her than there already is." I widened my eyes a little.

That...was why?

"I have never intended to keep her from fighting. It would be a waste of time on my side anyway." He got that right. Arro narrowed his eyes at me.

"Luciana, please..."

"No, you won't make me change my mind Arro." He stormed off a second after.

"Arro-san!" Tetsuya called after him. "Kyo-san, I will go make sure he doesn't do anything."

"Hn." Tetsuya left in a heartbeat, closing the door silently behind him.

"Thanks," I thanked Kyoya, who didn't look at me. "And thanks for...explaining..." He shot me an annoyed look.

"Wasn't it obvious?" I shook my head.

"I'm not a mind reader." He 'hn-ed' me and I rolled my eyes. "We're cool now?"

"Because you were still angry about yesterday?"

"You were too!" He raised a brow. "I mean you...cold…"

"It's how I am Ann'." I felt my cheeks heating up. "I just heard things from someone I am not fond of." I raised a brow and the annoyance in his eyes told me what I wanted to know.

"Is he okay? Mukuro I mean." He pursed his lips.

"True to himself I guess." I nodded to myself. It was good.

"And what about the people from Italy? Dino, Xanxus, Rick, Fran, Romain?" He turned his head to me so fast I thought he would break his neck.

"You met that French man?" I blinked in confusion.

"Yeah...I was surprised when Fran told me he was my Cloud but..." A soft smile spread onto my lips. "I want to find him now." Kyoya growled. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me on his lap. Or more like in the empty space between his crossed legs and a possessive arm was wrapped around my waist, my chin now on a broad shoulder. "Kyoya?"

"I don't approve of this _man_," he growled once again, but in my ear. I rolled my eyes, ignoring my stupid heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

"It's been ten years for you, you must be over this now." I hugged him back, patting his back. "And as I predicted, we're more equals than subordinate and boss in this era, right?"

"Hn." I started to be embarrassed by Kyoya hugging me though. "They're fine."

"Fran as well?"

"Rokudo Mukuro and Alaric trained him, it would be an embarrassment if he wasn't."

"Now I get why he's that good." I escaped Kyoya's embrace and stood up on my feet. "I think I'll go training again a little bit."

Tsunayoshi and his crew could take a break if they wished, I had to make sure I could have their back no matter what.

Even if it meant training harder than them.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to AutumnBee124, RoLouA, Maistyria, TranquilRain11 and for ****their reviews! Yeah, Luciana's pretty dense, it's just how she is!**

**Bye!**


	36. Tension

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I was quietly sitting next to Hayato as they were talking about Mukuro's gang whereabouts and Chrome. I crossed my arms and legs when Tetsuya explained they tried to break Mukuro out of Vendicare five years ago.

Obviously they failed.

"Mukuro...is against the Millefiore, isn't he?" I asked carefully.

"From what our information told us, he is," Tetsuya replied.

"That and pretty often, Fran acts accordingly to his orders," Arro added, leaning against the wall next to the table.

"Fran?" Hayato repeated. Arro nodded.

"Mukuro's apprentice. After the failed jail escape, Lulu...I mean, this time's Lulu, ended up his legal guardian."

"He helped me escape Italy," I told the younger ones. "In any case, I doubt Mukuro is going to get killed unless he goes head to head with Byakuran. Information is power, especially against the Millefiore."

I listened quietly as they kept talking, me smirking at the cropped picture of an owl Mukuro apparently took possession of. Yeah, sneaky, it was sneaky like the sneaky bastard he was.

I raised my head to the screen when there was a signal.

"It's in Kokuyo Land," Giannini stated seriously. Arro walked up to him and leaned one hand on the desk.

"Kokuyo?" Tsunayoshi repeated in shock. "Could it be..."

"Most likely Chrome," I finished for him. "Honestly, if the signal we got is a strong one and with us here, I wouldn't be surprised if it's the Chrome from our time." Arro told stuff to Giannini, technical stuff to localize the ring, but I didn't understand half of it so I stopped listening. Just a few minutes later, red symbols appeared on the screen with an annoying noise. "Someone's trying to contact us?"

"Yes."

"This code is..." Reborn started.

"It's the VARIA, there's no doubt about it." I tilted my head on the side at Arro's statement. The VARIA huh?

I still wondered how my future self..._adapted_ to this...environment.

Let's just say it: from what I've seen they were a bunch of savage morons.

"So, Giannini?" Reborn inquired after a few minutes.

"There's a link to a video, just give me a minute..."

"But the VARIA..." Hayato mumbled with a weird face, face mirrored by Tsunayoshi.

"Actually, there are a lot of groups like them in this time," Tetsuya told them.

"Nah, it's them," Arro said with confidence.

"The code belongs to the Vongola, just like I thought."

"Then..." the Decimo started.

"I'll put the video on the monitor." Did they get along with the Tenth Generation no….Huh? Why was Arro putting on earplugs?

"_VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_" Let me explain. I was leaning on the table using my elbow.

The scream surprised me. My arm was gone. My head hit the table. I raised it, glaring at the image of Superbi laying in a couch.

He finally grew out his bangs huh...it was better now though.

"_Are your head still attache__d!? Damned lousy brats!_" Ouch, I felt insulted. I glared at my best friend though, who was just whistling while removing the earplugs from his ears.

Selfish man. Leaving me and my poor already abused ears at the mercy of Superbi's voice…

How did he still have that much voice anyway?

"That's him..." Hayato muttered in despair.

"Ten years in the future…" Tsunayoshi continued.

"Squalo!" Takeshi finished happily.

The guy tried to fucking kill him and yet...whatever…

I tensed at Lal's killer intent.

"Turn off that crap! I can't stand listening to it!"

"Y...yes! I'm trying..." the technician replied.

"Might as well slice his vocal chords..." I mumbled and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Hayato nodding in approval.

"_Listen you damn lousy brats. Stay where you are! Even if you've picked up the signal of a new ring outside!_"

"Kokuyo?" Reborn guessed easily.

"_Ushishi~,_" someone laughed behind Superbi, and messy blond hair with a tiara appeared on the screen. Belphegor's cheschire grin was still there. "_If you understand, then more simple instructions will come later. Until then, be good and stay put kids!_"

"The knife bastard..."

"Instructions?" Lal wondered out loud.

"Damn he needs a haircut," Arro sighed. "Why are they all so weird?" My question buddy…

"_Vooiii! What are you doing here!?_"

"_The Prince was bored and came to bug you!_"

"_If you interrupt me again, I'll kill you!_"

"_Wanna try?_" Superbi didn't need anything more to jump on his colleague.

Xanxus...you had a thing for choosing weirdos or what?

"_I hope we can meet again in this lifetime! You better make sure you don't die!_" Superbi yelled with an unwanted zoom of his face, blood dripping from his forehead.

I should just stop trying to...understand the VARIA dynamics, shouldn't I?

Needless to say, when a twenty-five year-old Ryohei appeared, carrying an unconscious teenage Chrome, I snickered quietly. 'Simple instruction' Superbi said? Damn, that was brutal.

Hopefully, it was not as true as it was for the Ryohei I knew.

"Onii-san!" I moved closer to the two newcomers with the guys. "And Chrome Dokuro!"

"Did they make it back safely?" I asked Ryohei. He must have been with the VARIA if Superbi knew about him going to Namimori. The Sun shot me a briefly look and nodded.

"Yes, they all made it back safely." I sighed in relief.

I curled up my toes in my boots when Ryohei told Haru and Kyoko there was a sumo tournament in Italy he attended to.

I needed to have a word with Tsunayoshi about this.

Ultimately, Ryohei announced there would be a global attack from the Vongola on the Millefiore in five days and that, Tsunayoshi's approval or not, the VARIA would attack. Nothing surprising in there.

As they all started to leave, Tsunayoshi grabbed my sleeve.

"Hum?"

"What...what do you think about this?" I raised a brow.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the second-in-command during emergencies or something like that!?" I hit my fist in my open palm.

"Right. I forgot about that." I dug my hands in my pockets, Reborn jumping on my head. "Well, I mean, we should go for it." He widened his eyes in fear. "I mean...we're not going back to our time by some miracle and I'm not staying here waiting to be killed. Attack is the best defense."

Even if, from what I've seen in Italy, we needed an actual miracle to...win.

"The big fight isn't ours but...a part of it is," I finished. He looked down with a grim face and I patted his shoulder. "It's my opinion, ultimately if you want to call off the operation it's your decision." I turned around and left. "What do you think he'll do?"

"Hum..." Reborn replied. "I think he knows what needs to be done but is not ready for the risks that come with it."

"He'll never be ready though."

"Sure." He jumped down in front of me and looked up. "But now or later, a decision such as this one would have come. It's up to him." I sighed.

Poor Tsunayoshi.

Fucking Byakuran.

* * *

There was nothing interesting going on. Well, I was training pretty much all the time and Kyoya had to keep me from leaving my room at night, but there was nothing interesting. Apparently, Lambo did something stupid and caused ruckus, but I didn't take part in that.

However, I noticed Lal...was not great. Reborn explained it was because of the Anti Tri-Ni-Sette Radiations but…

She couldn't fight.

I was so lost in thoughts I didn't block Reborn's attack.

"You're not focusing," he told me sternly, Leon going back on his hat.

"I'm thinking about Lal." He raised a small brow at me. "In the state she's in, she can't fight. She'd be a burden too quickly and we need her brain more than her power." He smirked.

"And you think she will obey?" I scoffed.

"Nope. I mean, there were times where she would not obey Iemitsu so..." I sighed and crossed my legs, wiping the blood from my nose with my sleeve. "If I pull the 'I'm your Boss' card, she'll throw into my face I'm not yet."

"It's your problem Luciana."

"Geez, thanks."

"I mean it. No matter how you look at it, Lal is part of the CEDEF. She is your subordinate, just like the others are Tsuna's. You need to learn how to be respected. You did against Xanxus."

"Yeah well, it's slightly different this time." Two purple bullets shot through the floor, aimed at Reborn. He didn't even have to dodge them that they disappeared. "And it still needs more training."

"At least now they come out of the ground where you want them to."

"Yeah, at least I have the surprise effect now." I jumped on my feet, suppressing the dizziness.

"An hour break." He started leaving. "I'm curious about Yamamoto's training, go check on him."

"Sure. Sorry for destroying your jacket though."

"Don't worry about it. If you couldn't afflict any damage at all I would have to go harder on you." I took a breath from my inhalator.

I only partially opened the sliding door in the Japanese dojo-looking room when I got there.

There was a lot of water around and a bird was flying around Takeshi. In front of him was Arro, blue flames dancing around his katana, a light blue fox at his feet. Said fox raised his ears and ran toward me. I stepped back quickly but he still literally ran through the paper door and jumped on me.

"Zoro!" Arro and Takeshi appeared in front of me as the fox was licking my face. "Lulu? Aren't you training?"

"An hour break," I informed him, pushing away as I could Arro's Box Weapon. I sat up. "Rain and not Storm?"

"It's easier for me to use Rain Flames for now, and Yamamoto is a Rain type as well, might as well show him the opportunities he has." I nodded and looked at him, the sparrow on his shoulder.

"How is it going?"

"It's going I guess. Arro's super strong!" Yet, I was pretty sure it was nothing next to what he learned in the past ten years.

"Let's take five as well Yamamoto," my best friend told Takeshi, who nodded. "I totally could have beaten Superbi ten years ago, I'm sure of it now."

"Ten years ago you were already fighting with Flames. You had a huge advantage." He snorted.

"Yeah, you know he kept bugging me to spare with me when he started using Flames. Something about him being the oldest so he had to be the strongest too." I chuckled.

"You made up then?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"We...talked. There are some subjects that are still touchy, we don't see each other often but...we're family, I guess we have each other's back." He pursed his lips. "Even if he is a part of the reason you left the VARIA."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, he pissed you off because he didn't acknowledge your skills and you left. Not that...you really just wore the ring to make Xanxus happy but you never were his Cloud."

"It makes more sense, the guy's my brother and it's enough." He grinned.

"Yup. Afterward we left with Reborn anyway, and then you were back in the CEDEF, so it wasn't a big loss. It's not as if you ever planned on staying in the VARIA forever anyway."

"Right, why did I agree to join it the first place?" He raised a brow.

"Hum...if I remember well she told me she wanted to see for herself if the VARIA Officers were good enough for Xanxus or something like that."

"And Iemitsu ordered me to keep tabs on them?" He pointed a finger at me, nodding.

"Yeah, that too. At first you kept traveling between Italy and Namimori, so it was quite hard but..."

"That's stupid. If I joined the VARIA it meant my mission in Namimori was over, right?" He looked uncomfortable out of sudden.

"Ye...yeah, sure but...you visited often." I blinked.

"Oh okay." It was silent for a few seconds. "Hey, how did my future self manage to do the trick where the multiplied bullets come out of the ground and stay?"

"Hum...training? A lot of training, a lot to find the good amount of flames and then keep them focused on one point." Right, I needed more flames to make them move in the ground and stopped giving so much once outside because they were too hard to control.

I needed to find the in-between…

I grabbed my necklace and put my inhalator in my mouth. Arro was kneeling next to me in a second.

"Lulu? A crisis now?"

"It's..." I looked down at my necklace. It was the medium Mukuro used so why…

Why was this feeling of terrible dread going through my body?

"I need to see Chrome," I stated, standing on shaking legs. "Mukuro...I need to..." I sprinted away.

When I got there, Tsunayoshi was exiting the room. I took a peek inside the room. Kyoya was by Chrome's side...Chrome whose stomach was gone…

Shit.

"Kyoya, what's..."

"Leave," he said coldly without a look.

The door was shut. If...If Mukuro couldn't keep up with Chrome's illusion organs then…

Something happened to him.

"Sawada-san, Ana-san, you shouldn't stay in front of the door," Tetsuya advised us. I gulped quietly, my throat dry.

"Senpai?" Tsunayoshi called me. I turned empty eyes to him and he gently took my hand. "Let's go, okay?"

"...'kay..." I whispered back. We didn't go far. Once in an empty hallway, we both sat down on the floor, against the wall.

"Do you...do you think Mukuro's de..."

"No," I said immediately, a little louder than usual. "I mean, his apprentice helped me get out of the Millefiore HQ, I'm sure he helped him. He's not dead. Probably badly injured but...he's not dead." I pushed my hair back. "Shit, what kind of shit show is that?" I took my inhalator. Suddenly, the walls of the base felt suffocating.

Let's not mention how I didn't like Kyoya getting so close to Chrome.

"Are we going to die?" Tsunayoshi asked me so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I pursed my lips and removed my breathing aid. "I mean...what chances do we really have…?"

"We can't just stay put and wait," I replied in a voice as soft as possible, trying to replicate the voice Dino always used with me when I was in doubts.

"I know but..." His face broke as he grabbed his face, eyes wide in terror. Without a word, I hugged him, tucking his head under my chin and running my hand up and down his arm. "It's just..."

"I know," I interrupted him, "trust me I wish Dino was here with us right now." We stayed like that for a few more minutes until he took a deep breath. We got up and went to the briefing room.

As they vented up their frustrations, Hayato hissing at Kyoya because he was not a doctor, I stared at the ceiling. If Mukuro...had been extremely hurt, then I couldn't let a burden come with us. The enemy was too powerful to let that happen, and with the three teenagers having never lost someone in battle, if Lal were to come and die they wouldn't be able to continue the mission.

Lal could not come.

Lal _would_ not come, period. I didn't care if we never really talked in this time.

So, when she stood up after we got news Chrome was fine but couldn't be ready in time, my voice rang in the room without my brain registering what was happening.

"What?" she asked me with a frown. I exchanged a brief look with Reborn and crossed my arms, setting my cold ruby eyes on her.

"I said 'no'. You're not partaking in this operation Lal." She bared her teeth at me, her being in her adult form giving the action a lot more meaning.

"And who do you think you are to give me orders!?" I raised a brow and slowly got to my feet.

"I'm your fucking Boss, or have you forgotten that if you make Tsunayoshi acts as the Vongola Decimo he has yet to become, then I will act as the External Advisor, the Head of the CEDEF and your _direct_ Boss, Lal Mirch?" A faint glint of surprise flashed through her eyes, her probably not expecting me to act that way. "Your body is not in good enough shape to keep up with an operation like this one, you'll end up being a burden and you know it. If you were to die, then these three," I showed the teenagers next to me with my thumb, "won't continue the mission in good conditions and we're all doomed. Right now, your brain will be more efficient than your fighting skills. You're staying here with Reborn and keep your body from being exposed to Anti Tri-Ni-Sette Radiations even more." I frowned as well. "The way you're acting is against everything you and Iemitsu taught me for years." She slammed her hands on the table.

"You just showed up in this time and you're playing the Boss now Luciana!? You don't understand that fight!" Mare Ring, potential wielder...I gritted my teeth behind my lips. "Viper, Skull, Fon...they all died because of the Millefiore!"

"Yeah, I know that, but I'm not letting you and your thirst for revenge destroying our chance to go back to our time!" She opened her mouth but fell with a groan. I quickly walked up to her. "See? You can't even stand on your feet."

"Shut up!" She slapped Bianchi's helping hand away. "Don't touch me! I can stand on my own!"

"Do I have to send you in a hospital bed myself to make you obey your superior?" I asked her and she froze.

She knew I was being serious and that my patience was running thin.

Damn, she knew I was channeling my inner Iemitsu and his behavior when CEDEF members were begging to go on suicide missions.

"I'll be fighting by their side this time," I continued, "and you trained me. Like Fon, like Reborn. Ryohei will be enough as 'guide' for this era." Because honestly, Kyoya was not going to babysit us and now I was sure I would go with Tsunayoshi's group and not him.

"So Sawada, what do you say?" Ryohei asked him. "Should we cancel the operation?"

"I'm fine! Don't listen to her!"

"For Christ's sake, Arro!" Quiet up until I called him, he nodded and was behind Lal in the blink of an eye, Rain Flames against her neck. Her body fell in his arms, even she was still conscious. "I told you I'd put you in bed myself if I had to."

"Let's do it onii-san," Tsunayoshi stated, his head lowered and his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair. "If we go to the enemy hideout, not only can we find a lead on how to go back to our time, but we can find more about what happened to Mukuro. We could also look more into the Anti Tri-Ni-Sette, though if we take our time...However, I feel it might be too late." I turned my eyes to him. "And...I really don't want us to stay in this position any longer." He clenched his fists.

"Tenth..."

"Tsuna..."

"The same goes for my friends from Namimori. Chrome and Lal Mirch. This kind of place is totally unsuitable for them!" He blushed when he realized how confident he sounded, and what he was saying exactly. "I...I mean it's what I think!"

"Well said Sawada!" The boxer grabbed his shoulders. "You've just talked like a real man to the extreme!"

"Brat..." I heard Lal muttering from her spot.

"In any case," Tsunayoshi said, swallowing a pill. In the blink of an eye, he was in HDM, a bright orange flame on his forehead. "There's only five days left, we can't waste any more seconds."

We all broke into actions, going back to our training. I was just leaving the room that I stepped back a little.

"How long have you been standing here?" I asked Kyoya, who was casually leaning against the wall. He raised a brow at me.

"Long enough." I furrowed my brows.

"Yeah, that's not an answer," I replied, leaving for good.

* * *

"Sen...pai?" I narrowly avoided Reborn's bullets going around a piece of the floor I had broken earlier. I gathered my Flame in my hand and slammed it on said piece of concrete, which broke it and sent the different pieces toward Reborn.

He had already lost his hat and suit jacket. I hid in illusions when I saw him ready to shoot again and ran around the room. However, Leon went from a gun to goggles and Reborn was coming at me. I dived to the side, the weights around my right ankle stopping his tiny, powerful fist.

I pretty much looked like I was ready to score in a football game. European football.

I pushed Reborn back, at least I tried, but Leon was now a whip wrapped around my ankle and Reborn threw me in the floor.

My illusions broke and I tilted my head back, laying on my back on the floor. Reborn landed on my chest and we both looked at Tsunayoshi expectantly.

"Need something?" I asked him, unbothered by how he seemed shocked and in awe at my state, I was bruised all over, and the fact I was giving Reborn a run for his money.

A small run but...having Leon was cheating.

Did you have any idea how hard it was to keep coming up with new strategies on the spot when the regular gun was turned into another weapon or even a frying pan?

"What are you doing here Tsuna?"

"Well, my training with Hibari-san is done because he needed a nap..." Seriously, sometimes Kyoya was just acting like a five-year-old kid. "...and Lal said hers would start in four hours." I sat up.

"Enjoy your break." I remembered Kyoko and Haru out of sudden. "Hey, you should tell the girls the truth you know." He widened his eyes.

"What? Have you lost your mind!?" Wow, he could scream. And glare. "It's safer for them if they don't know!"

"They're already in danger, the least they deserve is to know the reasons why," I countered back. "The longer you wait to tell them the truth, the worst the consequences will be and..." He stormed off furiously. "...and they can handle it." I looked down at Reborn. "What did I say?"

"It's not what you say Bakana, it's just Dame-Tsuna thinking he can protect them from everything." He raised his eyes to me. "They told you they wanted to know, didn't they?"

"Yeah, the very day I arrived actually. In this time, they even have rings, to defend themselves." Reborn hummed in thoughts.

"Ultimately, it's Tsuna's job to tell them. Take a thirty-minute break, drink some water."

"Roger that," I agreed, immediately going for my water bottle. Sweat was clinging to my skin and I considered cutting my hair because even if it was in a high ponytail right now, 'twas too much hair.

Thirty minutes later we were not back to training but heading to Tsunayoshi's training room. We saw Arro and Takeshi on the way.

We all heard the big explosion and felt the base shaking, didn't we?

"Shit Tsuna!" Takeshi yelled once we were in the room. I joined him quickly and, as he was helping his friend, I looked up. Tsunayoshi's impact was so strong even his hair…

"The imprint even got your hair right," I commented with a small smirk. He ignored me.

"Do you think you can do it?" Reborn asked him as Arro shot me a quizzical look. I waved him off.

"Hum...Huh...I think so yeah..." He passed out shortly after.

In the end, Reborn decided to stop training for today and that I was showing a lot of progress already. I wasn't totally happy about it but went back to Kyoya's base, him drinking tea quietly and staring at his laptop screen.

"Isn't it napping time?" Apparently, I wasn't even worth his attention anymore because he ignored me. "Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

"You stink," he shot back at me without a look.

"Seriously, you just hear what you want to hear," I mumbled as I left for the bathroom.

I was pretty happy finding the comfort of my purple kimono once again after a hot shower. It was even hiding my feet and I could hide a weapon in the sleeves with no problem. When I went back to the living-room, there was a fuming Earl Grey tea waiting for me in front of…

Oh, it was next to Kyoya this time. I sat down and took a sip. It was just the good temperature.

"What's that?" I asked him curiously, the white round device on the screen intriguing.

"New information from Rokudo." I almost choked on my tea. "By now, it should have reached the Vongolas as well."

"And...what is it?"

"I don't know." I pursed my lips. "But it seems important for the enemy."

"So it's the target?" I looked up at him. "By the way, you're okay with me going with them?"

"Would it change something if I weren't?" he asked back and I smirked.

"Not really, I can't let them go on their own." He smirked a little and closed the laptop. "I'll take part in the meetings about the plan as well. But...the pressure, I'm handling it." His eyes turned to me.

"Aren't you nervous about the operation?" I shrugged, Hibird settling in my hair.

"Not really. After all, infiltrating, getting information and all of that, it's what I was trained for and what I'm good at. I'm glad Reborn sent me to Fon, it would have been a waste of my Flame if I had tried to use it the ways Xanxus does."

"It's too flashy for you," he added quietly. I nodded and raised a brow when Kyoya decided to lay down, his head on my lap. "I haven't napped yet."

"I'm torn between a child or a cat," I told him.

Once he was asleep, I looked at the ceiling. Nervous? I wasn't nervous.

We didn't have that much of a choice, however…

I looked down at Kyoya. There was...something. I couldn't say what it was, but there was something. I mean, he could have lied to me about the Mare Ring. We would have fought to go back in our time without caring...well, not 'without caring', but the Millefiore wouldn't have been as 'important' I would say than now, at least to me. Kyoya told me though.

There was something he wasn't telling me, but I was sure that he was trying to make me see it in a way. At least I thought so.

I would know when it was time for me to know. I trusted Kyoya, he knew what he was doing.

The fight at the Merone Base was more important for now.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to AutumnBee124, RoLouA, janinesherynasalalila, TranquilRain11 for ****their reviews! **

**Bye!**


	37. The Day Before

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I stretched out my arms over my head once the meeting was over.

It was tomorrow.

The afternoon had barely started, lunch was eaten already and I was back to training. Officially, Kyoya's training started at 3:00 p.m., but I would stretch properly before. I briefly thought about meditating to clear my head and be focused on tomorrow, but it would be for before bed tonight. Knowing Kyoya's training would be short and after I had a… 'test' with Reborn, I would keep meditating for later. Hence why I was doing the split. It was the second one, the side split, my upper half bent down and almost touching the floor as I was trying to stretch out my arms as far as I could when the door was opened and Kyoya appeared.

I straightened up and tilted my head all the way to the right, then left, backward and frontward.

"Need something?" I asked him, slowly making circle with my head.

"It's not training yet."

"I'm stretching, not training." His cold eyes told me otherwise and I took my elbow in my hand, my arm in my back and pushed down until my shoulder blade cracked. "Fine, maybe training a little as well." I was also careful of my breathing, keeping it calm and slow. "But you didn't tell me what you wanted." He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed.

"There's a meeting in the late afternoon. At my base." I raised a brow, cracking my knuckles.

"So?"

"It's about tomorrow. Are you coming?" I kept a straight face.

"Who's coming?"

"Not kids." I frowned and looked up at him.

"So adults, from this era. Reborn too I guess." But me? It was not I was not interested, I hated just being man power, I wanted to be a brain too, but I was still sixteen and this fight was a war to them. A war which costed them a lot already. "Why asking me?"

"If you don't have all the information, there's a risk of you trying to do things your own way," he explained smoothly. I smirked wryly.

"Are you going to tell me what you're hiding from everyone else then?" He narrowed his eyes at me, but barely. Then, a small smirk crept up his face.

"Oh?"

"I trust you Kyoya," I told him, "I know the Millefiores are a pain in your ass as well, I just don't know if I'll like the method or not." He remained quiet.

"Why do you think I am hiding something?" It was my turn to narrow my eyes.

"You could have kept to yourself what you knew about the rings, Byakuran and I. You didn't, and I'm pretty sure it's because you wanted me to be interested and invested in this fight in more ways than one." No response. Instead, he turned around.

"I'll see you in an hour then."

I was spot on it seemed.

However, if Kyoya was hiding something...whatever it was, could it be possible my future self had been in the secret as well? She gave specific orders to Alaric, like making _me_ fight when I escaped. She knew I would swap place with her.

She knew.

I chuckled in sarcasm. No matter at what angle I was looking at this, the Merone Base would not send us back home. That Irie Shoichi guy was not the end of the fight.

What a mess.

* * *

I was panting heavily, one knee on the floor. In my right hand, my regular gun was still warm. In the left hand, the gun Federico left me in his will was cooler, having been used a lot less. The ammo in it was made specifically for the Flame of Wrath, or at least Sky Flames. It seemed that at some point in the next ten years, Xanxus helped me get some suited for me, but it wasn't totally.

Or it was too strong, or not enough, so I would keep this gun for last.

"Good job," Reborn congratulated me, rubbing a burned spot of his cheek.

The room was...still standing, but not in good shape. The floor was broken, the walls had holes in them because of me…

I didn't hold back and it felt good.

"It's started already," he continued, looking at watch-Leon.

"I need a shower."

"You're coming?" I nodded.

"Kyoya invited me." He smirked.

"I see." I raised a brow but he left before I could ask about his tone.

It was...I wouldn't say teasing, but like he knew something I didn't.

I quickly made my way back to my room and took a needed shower. Once it was done, my muscles having relaxed thanks to the hot, almost burning, water, I put on my kimono and tied my hair in a low bun, my long bangs now under my eyes covering my right one. I used a pin to pin it above my ear and exited my room.

I grabbed Reborn on my way to the meeting. He didn't protest, more than comfortable in my arms as I opened the door.

"I see everyone is excited." They looked at us, except for Kyoya of course.

I didn't want to know why Ryohei was trying to kill him before we arrived, Arro and Tetsuya holding him back. Lal was watching passively.

However, Reborn's hair, without the hat, was something. It was basically annoying with how high and spiky it was.

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn..." Lal replied. Our eyes met briefly, mine cold and indifferent, and she looked away.

"Luciana, let's go sit down," he told me and I nodded quietly. I would watch and listen more than participate. Arro showed me the sit between Kyoya and him and I knelt down there, my hands on my lap. Reborn stood a few centimeters before me. "How is it Kusakabe? The simulation for tomorrow's battle is finished, right? That's why I was called I guess."

"Indeed." Hum...Tetsuya didn't seem very confident in this simulation… "We estimated the number of people from the scale of the enemy's facilities. Taking the average fighting ability of the Millefiores into account, combined with other significant factors...the result…The percentage of success is only of 0.0030%."

"0.0030%?" Ryohei repeated, slightly in disbelief. Arro was frowning next to me.

"We've tried several different simulation with different factors, but it is the best outcome we came up with," my best friend clarified, arms and legs crossed. He was wearing a dark blue kimono but I could see some white bandage coming from his right arm. "Needless to say Lal Mirch, Chrome and I in no fighting conditions is not helping our case. It's a lost fight." Kyoya took a sip from his green tea.

"Keep your negativity to yourself Arroganza." Arro glared weakly at him.

"Well, we can't do anything about it," Reborn noted, and I could almost see the smirk on his face.

"I heard the VARIA doesn't take missions if the success rate is underneath 90%," Tetsuya added. "Unfortunately, Arro-san or Ana-san being related to two of them does not change this."

"They're pros, you can't expect them to prioritize relatives who can fight back instead of their mission and the certainty of success." Humph, it was nice to feel appreciated. I peeked at Arro, who didn't seem to care.

The Arro of my time would be insulting Superbi under his breath by now.

"We can't announce these results to Sawada and the others. If they knew only a miracle could make us win, they'd lose their motivations," Lal said calmly.

"Alright. There's no other options anyway," Ryohei agreed with a nod.

"I agree."

"In other words, this simulation doesn't mean anything." I raised a hand in front of my mouth to cough a little, but the sleeve was hiding my smirk. "If they were pros, it would matter, but they're not. I think it's dumb to jump on these conclusions. With them growing stronger all the time, there might be a chance." Then, Reborn turned his big black eyes to me. "Don't you agree?" I blinked in surprise, taken back. I was not expecting to be asked anything.

"I mean..." I started, crossing my hands on my lap. "They beat Mukuro and his gang with no real fighting experience unlike them. They beat the VARIA who are pros and renowned in the Mafia as the best of the best with only a short amount of time to train. Who knows what can happen tomorrow." Even if I seriously hoped the VARIA was just underestimating them. In different conditions, they'd win though. Give them the same assassination order and the VARIA would win. Reborn smirked at me.

"So Hibari, was there anything else?"

"Hn." On this note, Reborn left and it was the signal the meeting was over.

I went back to my room and sat on the bed. A glow on my nightstand caught my eyes.

The pocket watch.

I grabbed it and opened it, the old Italian engraved making me sigh a little. My fingers grazed the beautiful calligraphy. The first Generation had an 'honorary Guardian', or so Primo seemed to consider that girl as such. I didn't even know her name, but from the proximity with this Alaude, she knew the First Generation. Still, a part of me felt like that. In the end, I would go with the Tenth Generation tomorrow, even if I was involved as well, it was a Vongola-Millefiore war and…

Honestly, I could not care less about the Vongolas.

However, the watch was a pretty object, quite heavy but it meant it was solid and expensive. I would take it tomorrow.

I left the bed to sit on the floor, crossed my legs, put my hands on my thighs and took deep breaths. I hated meditation at first but, after a little while, I found it very useful in being more in control of my Flame of Wrath, in particular controlling the anger that came with it. The two were tied, and even if before going to China I had never really noticed it, there was a lying anger in me just wanting to be let out. It was much like Xanxus, but still weaker. After China and thanks to Fon and Feng, it was less...prominent. At least until Russia, then Federico and Leo and up until I talked with Dino on Dad's grave, it was back and strong, anger mixed with very bitter resentment.

I grabbed the phone thrown my way and frowned at Kyoya.

"The hell?"

"Pick up." I did.

"Hello?"

"_How are you doing?_" I froze at Dino's voice, my fingers clenching the phone harder. "_Ana_?"

"Are you all okay?" I asked back, not answering him. He sighed.

"_We're...resisting. It's tough, but we're still here._" Dino was thirty-two, did he have his own personal family to protect as well now? Was...was my future self an aunt?

I couldn't ask that.

"_But answer my question sis'._"

"I'm...fine...I'm trying to clear my head for tomorrow."

"_It's a good initiative,_" he said and I could picture his warm brotherly smile in my mind. "_Sorry I can't be with you, I wish I could have taken you home._" It wouldn't have been 'home' though.

"It's fine, I'm not alone," I mumbled, my finger drawing finger on my right thigh. "I'm going with Tsunayoshi and his gang tomorrow."

"_Not with Kyoya? He accepted that?_" he asked me, clearly surprised. I furrowed my brows.

"He's Arro's Boss, not mine." Kyoya had left my room right after he handed me his phone, so he wouldn't hear me. "A little too controlling at times, who does he think he is?" My brother burst into laughter. "How is that funny?"

"_Don't...don't mind me...it just reminded me of something!_"

"Everything in this era is like a big fat private joke and I'm not on board with it Pipsqueak Dino."

"_I haven't heard that name in a while...anyway, I was just checking up on you, I have to go. Alaric and Xanxus are fine, I'll tell them you're okay in Japan._" I nodded to myself.

"Okay. Be...be careful, don't die or I'll forever be awkward with the you of my time."

"_Noted. Don't die either._" He hang up.

I would not comment on how Kyoya's phone was clearly more modern than anything I had seen 'til today, especially more modern than my flip phone that…

I paled. Shit, I was pretty sure I dropped it when I was sent to the future. Did Arro, Kyoya or Alaric find it?

I would be killed when I was back home.

Back to what I was saying. Kyoya's phone had a big touch screen, with no button except a couple on the side.

Dino...he was my brother, he would always be my brother but...he wasn't really the version of him I wanted to hear. I wasn't stupid, I knew I wasn't the version of his little sister he wanted as well.

I went to the living-room, where Ryohei was still present, with Kyoya. It seemed like I interrupted their conversation.

"Your phone," I said as only explanation, showing it to Kyoya. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nothing interesting," Kyoya replied before Ryohei could. He was pissed about it for about a second but he got up.

"Luciana!" I looked up at him. It was strange...Ryohei was Ryohei, but he thought more now…

If we didn't mention how he almost break all of our eardrums when we tried the earpieces the other day, of course.

"We're going to win to the extreme tomorrow!" he stated with conviction. I smirked and nodded.

"Obviously." On this note, he left. "So, dinner?"

"In an hour." I gave him his phone back. He gave me a thoughtful look. "What did he tell you?"

"None of your business," I replied.

"You're not joining the herbivores then?" I scoffed.

"I'll be with them tomorrow, I need some calm and time to myself beforehand."

* * *

"Go back to sleep," Kyoya told me when he walked in front of my room. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, catching a glimpse of red.

Red flames?

A cat?

"Hayato's cat," I said to myself as Kyoya left, most probably for the Vongola's base. I went back to bed and a look at my alarm clock told me it was 1:00 a.m.

I fell back asleep with difficulty, a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. In the end, at maybe 5:30, I got up and got dressed. It was pretty...normal, just skinny black jeans and a black skin-tight tank top underneath my leather jacket, then my combat boots. I had a holster around each of my thighs for each of my guns and my Box Weapons strapped to my belt. There was Cloud and one with an inhalator inside. I slipped on my rings, now with an automatic Mammon Chain incorporated in them, braided my hair and put on my contacts. I put the goggles, black and pretty much the same model than Lal's, around my neck, and slipped fake camera screen with Federico's gun. I had a black rigid case strapped to my regular gun's holster, inside was an electronic device similar to the one I had for my mission for the Vindice, only more modern. I learned how to use it pretty quickly. I didn't forget my 'infiltration kit' and the watch.

I wasn't even surprised to see Kyoya, fully dressed as well and staring at his phone.

"One of your buddies contacted you?" I asked him, leaning against the wall, arms and legs crossed. He frowned at me.

"No shoes inside." I shrugged and walked up to him.

"So?" I crossed my arms and opened my mouth to say something, but a loud noise cut me off. "What the hell was that?"

"We're being invaded." I stared at him and blinked.

"Then shouldn't we do something about it…?"

"I am." I grabbed his wrist when he started leaving and he set an annoyed look on me. "What?"

"You can't just say that out of the blue you moron!" He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have the time to deal with you right now. Go to the others."

"I won't see you after the attack will I?"

"What makes you say that?"

"A feeling." There was nothing, then a small smirk.

"You'll see a different version of me in ten years." I sighed. I knew it.

"Then...thank you, for taking the time to train me." He just stared.

I tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed to tense.

"I'm not doubting you winning," I continued in a whisper, remembering what he told me before his fight for the ring, "just...don't die." When I was flat on my feet, I slightly blushed because of how intense his eyes were, seemingly darker than usual. He raised his hand to his face, his thumb rubbing one eye, his forefinger and middle finger rubbing the other in…

I didn't know what it was, but it seemed like it was something that took a lot of him for a while.

In a second, he wrapped his arm around my waist and his free hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, making me tilt my head to him. He brought my body flat against his.

"If you want to kiss me goodbye and say thank you, it's nowhere near enough," he whispered smoothly in my ear.

"Wh..." I widened my eyes when his lips were pressed firmly against mine, swallowing my voice. I grabbed his shirt with the intention to push him away, it was not the situation for something like that, but a moan escaped me when his tongue met mine.

Kyoya was French kissing me and my body was getting hot. His lips were cool against mine, but soft, his tongue giving mine all of its attention. My hands did grab his shirt, but I brought him closer to me, my inexperienced lips moving as they could against his. My heart was beating fast, beating faster when he tilted my head more to kiss me deeper, teeth now nibbling my lower lip, before his tongue went back to mine. His arm was tight around me, clearly not wanting to let go.

The hand in my hair went to my cheek, the kiss, while still passionate, now more gentle.

The kiss...was what I wanted the Kyoya of my time to give me, and even if it felt so good, there was something missing.

This Kyoya was experimented, too much to my liking.

I broke the kiss because I needed to breath, a string of saliva linking our mouth. I was a blushing mess and he was a smirking jerk.

"That...it...you..."

"I know, too experienced, not like you want him to be," he said casually against my lips, nuzzling his nose against mine. How did he know? "I had all of the firsts now." His heat was gone in an instant and I stood there, watching him leave the room.

Wait...what did he just impl…

I blushed even more.

Did...did him and my future self really di...did it? I grabbed my face. It was burning hot.

Oh God, would it actually happen in the end?

I slapped myself.

"God damn, it's not the time to be a hormonal teenage girl Bakana!" I lectured myself, leaving to find Tsunayoshi.

I needed to keep my priorities straight. Reborn couldn't come, Tsunayoshi needed to...even if he was still angry at me, he needed someone with more experience to keep him in line.

I slipped my earpiece in my ear and turned it on.

The alarm started ringing when I entered their side of the base and almost tripped over my own foot when Lal appeared in front of me. She didn't even raise a brow at me.

"If I deem you have taken the wrong decision during the operation, I'll go." I blinked in confusion and chuckled.

"If I'm dead I can't order you otherwise." She nodded, arms crossed.

"Use everything I taught you Luciana, and remember the way you infiltrated Vendicare. It may be useful."

"Got it," I said with a confident nod before running past her.

"_Hibari-san is on his own against them? We have to help him!_" I clicked my tongue.

"Hell no," I replied.

"_Senpai!?_" Tsunayoshi yelled

"If you go help Kyoya, one you're losing the opportunity he's giving us to leave unnoticed, and two you'd be spitting on him and his fighting skills and he'll have your head for that, Boss or not. If he sees you, you'll be an enemy and not an ally." And he'd have my head on a silver platter if I couldn't keep them from going help him.

"_Hibari's that extreme, I couldn't have said any better!_"

"_Tch, that guy..._" Hayato mumbled and I snickered.

"Don't think he's doing it to be kind. He wants to lash out against as many people as he can without caring about anything else I think."

"_Are you both sure, senpai, onii-san?_"

"A hundred percent."

"_To the extreme!_" Ryohei said at the same time.

"_Fine, Gianinni open the gate!_"

"_Hatch F, open!_" F then…

I got there at the same time than them and didn't stop, I merely turned and found myself next to Ryohei. I put the goggles on my nose and turned them on once we were in town and I took the lead. Everything had been downloaded inside.

Of course, Lal always had her goggles on her, in this time or before. Her COMSUBIN days were never far behind. Basically, in CEDEF, the most useful and gifted in infiltration all had a pair and had specific training from her. I was one of them, but these goggles were better than those I had at Vendicare. My future self must have decided to give everyone an upgrade.

I stopped at the corner of the street, a map of Namimori on the upper right corner of my goggles.

"No one in sight, let's keep moving."

We kept running until we reached a deserted underground parking lot.

"It's around he..."

"Over here," Bianchi announced, coming out of the shadow. We ran to her and I was surprised to find Arro by her side.

"You didn't have to come to such a dangerous place!" Tsunayoshi told her. I went in front of Arro.

"What he said." Arro smirked and gave me a Box Weapon.

"A gift. You'll recognize them quickly. I'll give you a hint: the theory was right." I frowned but didn't have the time to keep talking as we were going down the enemy base.

Time to put everything into action.

* * *

The phone rang, the nineties song making the teenager clench his hand around his phone.

"Kyoya, where did you say Kusakabe found the phone?"

"On the way between here and school," Hibari replied coldly, glaring daggers at the phone on the table.

"Has anyone called Fon?" Arro asked, his foot taping nervously against the wooden floor of Alaric's living-room. "I mean...Lulu's not the only one missing, Reborn is as well, like Sawada, Yamamoto, Gokudera, those two kids, Sasagawa and Miura. We...need an Arcobaleno here, right?" He pursed his lips at how Hibari's glare got darker and darker at each name he listed. "Okay, what do we know? And do we tell Dino and Iemitsu as well?"

"No one entered Namimori, even illusionists or I would have felt them," Alaric stated, arms crossed over his chest. "It's an inside job."

"Who could pull that off knowing there's fucking Reborn in the missing ones? I mean, he brags about being the 'best' but there's a reason behind it, and I doubt anyone in Namimori could kidnap him. Or Luciana, she's the next one when it comes to experience."

"It's related to the Vongolas," Hibari pipped up. "The missing civilians are all in Sawada Tsunayoshi's inner circle, it's not a coincidence." And Sasagawa Ryohei kept running around looking for his lost little sister like a headless chicken. It was giving him a serious headache just thinking about it.

"I went to Kokuyo Land earlier this morning." Alaric ignored Hibari fuming on his chair. "Three Guardians and the Decimo are missing already. It seems like the Mist Guardian is gone as well."

"Chrome's missing too?" Arro repeated, just to be sure. "So...they went to Kokuyo as well? They clearly know too much information about their target." The Europeans set their eyes on Hibari, who scowled at them. "Heh...you already know what we're about to say, right?"

"That Sasagawa Ryohei and I are potential targets as well?"

"It could be a good thing." Now Alaric was the center of attention. "I mean, if Kyoya is taken as well and goes berserk, it can be good to get the Miss back." And the rest of the group as well of course, not that the German cared that much about them.

It was left unsaid of course.

"I'll contact Fon to inform him of the situation, because the possibility of it being one of Reborn's training scheme is non existent. Keep an eye out on any strange things happening."

"Honestly, it's been pretty calm since they disappeared," Arro mumbled, following Hibari outside.

He stopped to take his phone from his pocket. He looked at it, replied to the text and heard like an explosion outside. He ran and widened his eyes.

Hibari was gone. Only rests of pink smoke vanishing into thin air was left.

"The hell...not so quickly Hibari..." Arro muttered in disbelief.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to AutumnBee124, Maistyria, janinesherynasalalila, TranquilRain11 for ****their reviews!**

**Bye!**


	38. Operation: Base Merone

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

We were crawling in the vents, me in front of everyone. I had the map just in front of my eyes, so it was the reason why.

"Aouch!" Tsunayoshi mumbled when he hit his head.

"Stay quiet. We're already in the enemy's hideout, let's stay hidden for as long as possible. Stay relax everyone."

"I feel like I'm in a movie," Takeshi commented idly and I smirked. I had the same thought back in the days.

"Tch, I swear..." Hayato grumbled in the back.

"I feel the same though," Tsunayoshi agreed in a low voice.

I unscrewed a metal grating without making a noise, Tsunayoshi and Takeshi commenting on it. I couldn't blame them, they were still relatively new to the business, so I remained quiet.

"Where are we?" Takeshi asked me.

"Above the second hangar," I replied shortly before stopping. Tsunayoshi bumped his nose into my shoe.

"Aouch!" I changed the settings of my goggles quickly, now seeing the infrared. "Senpai, what..."

"Infrared detectors." I pulled a small device from a pouch strapped to my belt. "It will give us five seconds, not one more. Get ready to crawl super fast." I threw it and saw the lasers disappeared. "Go!" I went as fast as I could, hearing the guys following closely. "Five!"

"That was close!" Ryohei stated, breathing heavily. I peeked at him above my shoulder. One of his foot was in the air.

"Al..." I widened my eyes when I heard a beeping sound. The canon...were getting ready to shoot us! "Shit!" If I used my my Flame, would it doom our cover?

I was ready to do it when the light was getting blinding but the metal under me disappeared and I fell. I flipped myself in the air and landed on my feet, avoiding pieces of metal falling around me.

"It was close!" Takeshi laughed off, putting his katana away.

"Yeah..." Tsunayoshi agreed, raising his abused face from the floor. He had a big red mark across his face. He accepted Hayato's hand. "I'm fine."

"They shouldn't have picked up on our presence," I told them, removing my goggles to let them rest around my neck.

A gross laugh resonated behind us and I turned around, to deadpan at the…thing in front of us.

"I pressed the button! I thought it was a mole but turns out it's human rats!" The guy was big, in height and weight from the ugly muscles he had.

He looked like the kind to talk a lot but be pretty weak.

Tsunayoshi was quickly done with him, although Ryohei explained that this Dendro guy had the title of Arrataco and that his lightning spear was recognized among all.

"Good job," I congratulated him as his Flame disappeared from his forehead, the trash unconscious on the floor. The guys tied him up so that he would not be able to move. "However, chances are now they know we're here because they picked up your Flames' signals Tsunayoshi."

"Do we change plans?" he replied, shooting me a look. I crossed my arms.

"Nope, we keep plans as they are until we have the certainty we're spotted. Let's go." We found the next ladder quickly, and Tsunayoshi went down first.

Once all of us on the level under, Ryohei healed the cut Tsunayoshi had on his cheek with his Sun Flames.

They freaked out because it was fire.

"Calm down, Sun Flames have the Activation Attribute, meaning used the right way they can heal you," I cut them off sternly. They stopped and Ryohei took advantage of it to heal his Boss.

"As Ana said, it activates the cells inside the body to speed up the healing process," he added with a grin.

"Humph, don't brag turf top! Your head is in need of maintenance as well!"

"What was that octopus head!?"

"Now, now, if we can heal injuries we're already winning!" Not really, they could as well… "Tsuna, your X-Burner was amazing! It's nice you can control it now!"

"Yeah, it was impressive Tenth! There was so much power in it!" Tsunayoshi rubbed the back of his head with a shy smile.

"Really? It wasn't...all of it I mean..."

"Half of the maximum power?" Ryohei tried.

"More like 20%..."

I raised a brow. Impressive indeed, but I wondered if he couldn't go above this because he just couldn't control it. Yeah, it was probably that, and who knew how much power his body could handle, trapped between two flames like that.

As they congratulated the short Boss and flattered his ego, he ended up saying the enemy wasn't using his full force.

"I agree, the flame was nowhere as pure as a Lightning Flame can be. Dendro probably didn't use his Box at its full potential." I nodded at Ryohei's statement.

We started moving again, until we were at the corner of a wall and I raised my hand to stop them.

"Don't move until I say so," I ordered them, lighting up my Mist ring. I hid myself and went in the open.

Technology picked up on illusions up until a certain level of quality. I had never been so happy about Alaric being so demanding about my illusions. I pulled the device with the fake camera screen from where I had put it and threw it at the corner of the real camera screen.

A mechanical arm came out of it and 'unfolded' others, which made a screen. I stopped my illusions and made a sign for the others to come as well. We kept on walking.

I frowned and stopped, pulling my mini-computer from the holster, putting the goggles on my head.

"There should be a storage room close by we need to go through."

"Is there a problem senpai?" Takeshi asked me and I frowned at the map.

"The black spot, I don't like that. We have no information on them, it could ruin our trajectory."

"There's mold at the vent," Hayato noticed.

"They could grow poisonous plants, it's not uncommon," Ryohei pointed out, frowning at said mold nonetheless.

We reached the storage room. It was completely dark, so put on my goggles once again.

"I'll inspect the room quickly, don't follow until I say so." I was careful, nothing appearing on my radar. I was about to tell them when I frowned.

Several attacks, all at once, coming my way.

"Don't move!" I yelled at them, jumping out of the way quickly. The shots, or lasers, touched the floor, but others were coming.

Let's beat quantity with quantity.

I took my gun, lit up my Cloud ring and shot, the bullet dividing in twenty in a matter of seconds. All of the yellow flames were disintegrated in my stronger Cloud Flame.

Someone clapped.

"Impressive, I have to admit it! From someone who's been part of the VARIA and the External Advisor, I couldn't expect any less!" Well, I was none of those things and was good because of my tutors and own person, not because of positions. You had positions because you were strong, not the opposite. The boy snapped his fingers and the light were turned on.

He was floating in the air, wearing a wizard hat and his eyes were full of stars. I meant it literally.

"That must be a magician's doll...Ginger Bread I think," Ryohei informed us. What kind of stupid name was this?

"This nickname is archaic now," the boy told us, back on the floor. "I am now the Millefiore's Eighth Squad Vice-Captain." He slightly tilted his head on the side, a sly smirk on his lips. "I have to give it to you though, I'm impressed you guys have gotten so far. I have to inform them of your presence. Although, killing you off isn't a bad idea either." I smirked and removed my goggles, throwing them at Takeshi, who caught them easily.

"It's an interesting plan you have trash, care to show me how you're going to execute it?" He shot me a confident smirk.

"My pleasure then."

"Senpai!" Tsunayoshi yelled behind me. I peeked at them. Sun spiders had made their webs in front of them, leaving me the joy of fighting on my own.

Ryohei put a hand on Tsunayoshi's shoulder and shook his head.

"You don't want to interrupt one of her fight."

"He's right Tsunayoshi." I looked at my opponent. "After all, you know fully well who's the one coming at me all the time for fights in our time, right?"

"That's right Tsuna, Hibari's always fighting her!" Takeshi agreed. Hayato mumbled next to them.

"She can't be that bad I guess..."

I ran at him. He could fight from afar and most probably liked showing off from the snap earlier. I needed to check if he also was a close-range fighter.

I wasn't surprised when he flew away before I could hit him. I aimed and shot again, him avoiding the bullets which landed in the wall behind him.

As if it would make them vanish. How naive of him.

He pointed his broom at me and blades came out of it. I didn't even try to dodge, gathering my Flame in the palm of my hand. We would use the good old way then.

I threw it at him. He dodged, but barely, and the blades were gone.

"It's an honor to see the Flame of Wrath in action," he told me, still with a sly smile. I scoffed.

"What can I say, if I lose here the jerk Kyoya is will not let me live it down." My Flame had landed in metal storage units behind, damaging them but not breaking them. Flame-proof then?

"Real..." He didn't finish and widened his eyes at the purple bullet going through his torso. "...what?"

"Trash, I don't _miss_ my target." I twirled my gun in my hand, my finger at the trigger. He went down, a hand on his wound. Two more bullets shot through the floor and he stepped back, stumbling.

The bullets vanished in purple flames before they could be dangerous and I came out of them to grab his throat. He choked.

"And...I'm not interested in a piece of wood," I added in a quiet voice so only he heard me. He smirked, his eyes going dark, as if they were turned off.

"Heh...when did you notice?"

"'Magician_'s _doll' I believe he called you?" On this note, my Flame was back and I made him explode. The web disappeared and I put my gun away.

"You didn't need to go that far!" I scoffed at Tsunayoshi.

"He wasn't real. Look." They did, widening their eyes at the pieces of wood lingering on the floor. "Ryohei called him a magician's doll, and when my bullet went through him something was off." Even if I would have done the same if it had been a human being.

From the look on the Sun's face, but also Takeshi's, they knew that as well. Tsunayoshi was relieved though, and Hayato was glaring at the remains on the floor.

"For the past few years, Ginger Bread has always been spotted when Families got eradicated. It's like a fairy or something," Ryohei told us, arms crossed.

"Scary..." the Sawada replied. "Senpai, are you alright?"

"Yeah, he didn't land a hit on me. It might have been longer otherwise." Thanks Fon and Reborn for being stupidly fast.

"It was awesome!" Takeshi said with a big grin, handing me my goggles.

"Tch, it wasn't half bad..." the Storm agreed grudgingly.

"I've been fighting for most of my life and trained by Arcobalenos for half of it, you kind of become skilled at some point." Was I bragging? Yeah, I was. Even if the reason for which I was trained was not a nice one, my reason for wanting to train being more honorable, at the end of the day I was trained by skilled people and it was all that mattered.

The lights turned red out of sudden and a loud alarm started ringing.

"They know we're here!" Takeshi looked down at the doll with a hard look.

"He said he would tell them about us, didn't he?"

"We can't stay here, we have a surveillance system to destroy," I reminded them, running away.

"Hey woman, wait for us at least!"

We stopped shortly after.

"It's my turn?" Tsunayoshi asked me and I nodded. Hayato was fidgeting.

"I still don't agree with you acting as the bait Tenth!" The Vongola smiled at him, but still took his device with the map.

"Tsuna has the best mobility though," Takeshi reminded the Storm, who glared.

"I know baseball freak!" I took a deep breath of my inhalator, the alarm still ringing. "But as his right-hand man, it's killing me to send him on such dangerous task!" Ryohei threw his arm on his shoulders.

"Don't worry octopus head! Sawada will extremely handle the situation!" We all looked in front of us when the hallway was blocked by a door, that came out of the ceiling and floor.

"We have to move."

The future Decimo nodded, I nodded back at him and he left as I turned around to leave as well. The others followed me in silence.

There was nothing really interesting and I remained quiet for a while. We had been cut off from HQ since those doors appeared earlier, so we did not hear from Tsunayoshi or Reborn. Hayato tried to go to his Boss but Takeshi kept him from doing so.

We fought, or Ryohei fought, against a guy with a huge snake. It made me step back as I was not fond of snake. Penguins? Sign me in, I had loved these ones since I was a kid and loved having themed stuff with them on them, to everyone and I meant really _everyone's_ utter ignorance.

Arro thought he knew me so well.

Ryohei was a pro now though.

After the fight, we kept moving, Ryohei and Hayato behind. There was a sudden earthquake and I grabbed Takeshi's arm to keep me balanced. I widened my eyes when the floor started going down, separating Takeshi and I from Hayato and Ryohei.

"Yamamoto!" Hayato screamed, stretching out his hand for him. Takeshi just smiled, knowing it was too late.

"The black spots on the map!" I told them before they were out of sight.

It stopped moving after a few seconds. As Takeshi wasted his breath on screaming, trying to get an answer from any of the two Guardians above, I looked behind us.

The whole hallway was clear, just waiting for us to go in.

The guy was playing with us.

Seriously, what was the plan older Kyoya had going on at the moment?

"They can't hear me," Takeshi ended up saying, giving up as I looked at the map. "The map is useless now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I agreed grudgingly. We walked in silence for barely a minute before a closed door opened.

We shared a look and he took his sword, my hand going to my gun.

The room was big, with construction machines around like small cranes and girders.

"'For God so loved the world, that he gave his only Son, that whoever believes in him should not perish but have eternal life.'" I froze immediately and Takeshi looked back.

I didn't know the male voice, even if the smugness in it was bringing back bad memories. I pinched the bridge of my nose, memories of old bitter nuns and of a fat, bald all-knowing preacher flashing through my mind.

"Keep going, I know you know how it goes," the man said, mocking me.

"'For God did not send his Son into the world to condemn the world, but in order that the world might be saved through him.'" I said clearly, attracting Takeshi's attention.

"Senpai?"

"John 3:16-17," I added. "In other word, it is an extract from the sixteenth verse of the third chapter of the Gospel of John." I looked at Takeshi. "New Testament, the Bible."

"I didn't know you were into religion." I snickered.

"Oh, I'm far from that." I turned around, my eyes immediately finding the man.

"Byakuran-sama is pretty similar to the Son described in the verse." He jumped down from where he was sitting. His clothes were white, indicating he was from the White Spell, a wicked grin was on his features. Brown hair was spilling in his brown eyes, certainly blocking his sight, tan skin clashing with the white of his clothes.

He was your typical Italian guy. One from the South, from poverty.

"Do I know you?" I asked him and his grin vanished, to be replaced by a frown.

"You don't remember be?"

"I mean...from your little religious speech, I'd say we were in the same orphanage but..."

"You forgot everything after running away you freak!?" I grabbed Takeshi's shoulder when he made a move, not liking the way he was talking to me.

"You were one of the bullies?" He nodded. "What a small world it is." He smirked again.

"Are you going to cry and beg for mercy again?" I deadpanned at him.

"I don't care half enough about you to do that." I stepped forward, stopping in front of Takeshi. "However, I'm not going to let the chance to burn you alive go to waste trash." I shot Takeshi a look. "Do you mind?"

"He's all yours," he said, walking away to lean against the wall.

"Before we start, do you know what this is?" he asked me, showing me his right hand where a ring with a purple stone and wings was.

"Your ring?"

"It's a Mare Ring, ignorant brat." I narrowed my eyes a little.

They looked like this? It was less practical than the Vongola Rings with the wings.

I started running when he threw a hatchet at me. The hatchet was bound to a chain, and I slid on the floor to avoid the second one. I put some distance between us and shot at him.

The hatchet was immediately covered by purple flames and destroyed my bullets.

"As long as I keep them in sight I won't have any bad surprise." I kept avoiding the hatchets, staying out of range as much as I could.

Until one of them grazed my side. I put a hand on my wound.

There was barely any blood, yet he was smirking.

Wha…

I tried to move my hand, but my foot moved instead. I dropped on one knee.

"Having troubles controlling your own body?" he asked me, totally smug and a bat on his shoulder, with ears covered in purple flames.

"Poison," I muttered through gritted teeth, falling flat on my stomach.

"Yeah. A graze is enough as the ultrasound my bat makes that no human can hear will spread it in the whole body in a few seconds. Right now, your brain doesn't understand what limb you want to move, the electric signals are all messed up." He was right.

My body was not obeying me. A movement of finger became a moving elbow, trying to move my foot made me turn my head.

Stay calm and focus Luciana.

"Aren't you going to help her?" he asked Takeshi.

"No, she's going to win."

"Oh? Aren't you overconfident?"

"No, I know she will. Losing is for trash and she's not trash." I smirked against the floor, remembering the school festival and how I told him these very words.

Well, he was absolutely right about this. The enemy being one of the bullies at the orphanage, where I couldn't, or more like refused to defend myself because I was afraid of killing someone, made me want to kill him even more.

I tried to move all of my body to see if a certain pattern was there, and there was. I needed to memorize it and then used my Mist Flame to give my body a temporary state of normalcy.

I had to be fast. My stamina was just average to begin with, I would not be able to keep up an illusion in my entire body for long. The shapeshifter thing plus the stupid serum running through my veins were a bad combination.

He threw his hatchet at me once again and I rolled on the side to avoid it, lighting up my Mist ring.

I jumped on my feet, him staring in disbelief.

"What the hell freak!?" He made it clear my Cloud bullets could be outmatched quickly.

I needed to get rid of the bat.

I went to the cranes and hid behind one of them. I put a hand on Federico's gun.

I could make a diversion, create a maximum of Cloud bullets without putting too much control in them to keep him occupied and shoot the bat with Federico's gun. Trying to shoot him might make me lose the opening a diversion could get me.

The Flame of Wrath...Sky and Storm. Harmony and Disintegration. Petrifaction and destruction.

It wasn't as strong as Xanxus', I couldn't fly like him, but I could use the Flames' properties to my advantage.

I frowned at the weapon above my head and dived to the side, dodging it, but I was slower than usual because I was focused on my illusions.

I had a cut on my cheek, blood running down just under my right eye.

"You piece of shit," I groaned on all four. He grinned like a maniac and I slammed my hand on the floor.

It broke under the pressure of my Flame being released at once. He was surprised and I shot him. It was no surprise when he avoided or destroyed by bullet, and I took Federico's gun, which was too big for my hand.

I aimed the bat and shot, touching it immediately. It remained in the air, until it started to turn to stone.

It was destroyed with no further action and my bully just stared with wide eyes.

"You're a bitch!" I got up. The chain was now covered in purple flames, proving he was using the Cloud Propagation attribute to overcome the range issue of his weapon.

Smart.

I was smarter.

I covered my hands in Flame of Wrath and ran at him, bending down to avoid the blades, and grabbed the flaming chains, putting them both between my hands. I stopped running, my legs apart enough to keep me stable. I smirked at the trash before I yanked him toward me.

I absolutely adored the sound of his nose breaking under my closed fist.

He flew a few meters away.

I stumbled a little, feeling dizzy.

I put a knee down and rubbed my eyes, my sight being all blurry.

More, and more.

"Two poisons now bitch." The sound of chains moving against the floor reached my ears.

He was about to attack again and my eyes were not working.

I grabbed my Box Weapon and opened it, Cloud howling as he came out. I took advantage of the cub fighting, and most likely slowly but surely absorbing the flames on the bully's hatchets and chains like the sponge he was, to focus on my eyes.

I managed to get some vision back, but it was bad. It was blurry, kind of like when I didn't have my glasses or contacts and I was trying to read something far from me, and it was taking a toll on my body.

A big one.

I took a quick breath of my inhalator.

It was taking too much time for a simple trash like him.

As Cloud howled again, a very particular howling, I shot in the floor. Focusing on the bullet to divide it in only two, I followed Cloud's movement to know where he would drag the target.

"Fucking mutt!" He yelled, kicking Cloud in the gut, who rolled away.

He widened his eyes when two purple bullets came out of the floor, going for his kidney and liver. Blood spluttered from his mouth and he fell to his knees as I stumbled toward him.

"How…?"

"Someone experienced enough with Dying Will Flame will not lose track of them once they're out. A Box Weapon...lives off these Flames." I grabbed his throat, a deadly glare in my eyes. "I didn't learn how to use them in this era trash." I made his carotid explode, blood tainting my finger. I dropped the body, stole his Mare Ring and stumbled back and fell on my butt, Cloud coming to me right away. "Good job buddy, you can rest now." He went back to his box whereas Takeshi came up to me.

"Need a hand to move?" I nodded, my throat dry.

"I used my illusions kind of like Mukuro for Chrome to keep walking, and see because the second poison had my vision but...it's taking too much energy." I saw him nodding before my eyesight went black, putting the Mare Ring in my jacket pocket before zipping it up.

I put my gun away and I was on Takeshi's back.

"I think I'm done for, sorry..."

"Don't worry senpai, he was a big deal, wasn't he? This Gamma...he had a ring like that as well, so he was as strong."

"'Ana.'"

"Hum?"

"Call me 'Ana' or 'Luciana', I think senpai is too formal by now." He chuckled.

"Okay Ana!" He tested it out a few more times. "It feels a little weird."

"Aren't you going to ask about it?"

"About what?"

"The guy. The Bible thing." The atmosphere grew more serious.

"I've understood a while ago your childhood was not a happy one. At least before you were adopted by Dino." I smirked wryly. He had no idea. "But I know a bully when I see one."

"I don't think...I ever talked about the orphanage to anyone but Alaric maybe.." I whispered softly. "After Mukuro was captured again, one of the workers found me and took me in. It was an Italian orphanage though, and sadly a religious one. They tried to hammer their religious beliefs in our heads. I never believed it. Coming from the Estraneo hell, it was hard to. I was young and didn't understand anything though. I used my Flame once, and some kids saw it. I already had red eyes, which was not well seen, but with this? I was bullied, and beaten, the workers, preacher like nuns, wouldn't help me out. Shit, they agreed with it because I was...different I guess. I left one day, found Alaric, and he took me in until he left me at the Cavallones." I sighed. "Sorry, it's not a happy story."

"I wasn't expecting one," he confessed. "And don't worry, I'll take it from here, just rest for now."

"...alright, you're in charge Takeshi."

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to Pein's number 1 Girl, Maistyria, janinesherynasalalila for ****their reviews!**

**Bye!**


	39. Hidden Allies

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

Frankly speaking, I passed out on Takeshi's back at some point. When I woke up, I could hear the sound of swords clashing against each other. I had a little bit more strength, but I didn't like what I was hearing and I couldn't do anything.

Then it was dead silent and a body fell on the ground. I focused illusions on my eyes.

It was blurry, but the red jacket that belonged to Takeshi was too close to the floor, someone in black staring down at him.

"I was going to ask you for your last words, but it seems you can no longer speak." He raised a sword and I opened my box, Cloud running to grab Takeshi and get out of the way. The guy looked at my wolf, then turned to me. "You regained consciousness then."

"...trash..." I managed to mumble, focusing my strengths to get Arro's box. I opened it and blinked at the marble in my han…

Oh.

_Oh_! Genius Arro, genius!

I threw it at his feet. I was pretty sure he cocked a brow at this.

"What is this?" I sent a weak wave of Flame of Wrath to the marble, which created an explosion. It didn't reach Takeshi and Cloud and the blow barely made me move.

The smoke vanished quickly. He was hurt, but not much.

"I'll get rid of you first then." He never reached me that the wall was destroyed.

I blinked in astonishment at the huge ball of spikes that destroyed the wall.

"Ah, you there. Perfect timing." That voice… "Is that white and round device up ahead?"

Well...you couldn't say Kyoya didn't know how to make an entrance, that jerk.

My sight went black again, my face meeting the floor harshly once again. They were speaking, then fighting, and I felt flames coming my way.

They were stopped brutally.

"Kyoya?" I mumbled weakly.

"Humph, a carnivore acting as a herbivore."

"Well I'm not dead yet..." He grabbed my jacket and threw me away.

He literally threw me away. Sure, after I landed, harshly because he was rude, Cloud nuzzled his nose against my cheek, but still!

"Takeshi?" I whispered to him. Cloud took my wrist in his mouth and put my hand in something soft.

Takeshi's hair. I searched for his pulse. There was one.

Good.

Kyoya and the Millefiore started to fight. They talked as well, but I didn't pay attention to it.

I was more focused on not losing consciousness again. Although, at some point I heard swift steps coming my way and a strong flare of Cloud Flames was in front of us, or me, whatever.

"Sorry Kyoya...poison..." I mumbled weakly, now leaning on my forearms. He clicked his tongue and the flames were gone.

It was not for long because they were back quickly, even stronger, and Cloud who was in his adult form managed to put me on his back, like Takeshi, and ran away. There was a change in the room, in the air.

"Cloud, is there something huge in the room?" He howled in confirmation.

The hell was Kyoya doing?

There was not a sound, then something crumbled.

Hibird started sing…

Hibird?

I focused my illusions as much as I could, using my last bit of strengths, to see what was happening.

"What..." Kyoya started, the smoke of where he landed disappearing, "am I doing here?" I widened my eyes at him.

The sixteen-year-old Kyoya. The adult version told me I'd see 'him' in ten years but…

That asshole, he knew exactly when he would be swapped with his younger self.

He looked around him and stopped on me and Takeshi. I offered him a shy smile, waving tentatively at him and he narrowed his eyes before pointing a shiny tonfa at me.

"I'll bite you to death for skipping duties again."

"If we survive, sure. I'll give you the fight of a lifetime." He cocked a brow and frowned seeing my state. I was not in the best shape ever, and Takeshi passed out next to me was not helping.

"Hey you," he said, looking back at the Millefiore, "do you know why two missing students of our school are there?"

"I beat Yamamoto Takeshi and the External Advisor has too much poison in her veins to fight at the moment." He didn't like that at all as he glared at the Millefiore.

"So I'll bite you to death myself."

Kyoya went for the hit, the Millefiore wasn't moving and he would…

I yelped when Cloud disappeared and Takeshi was half on me, who was stuck between him and the floor. I couldn't make him stay anymore.

"Kyoya..." I mumbled as he was sent in the wall. I tried to get up, my limbs shaking and almost giving out each time I was using them too much.

My vision went black once again but I had enough time to see Kyoya being okay and I smiled a little before coughing.

I coughed a lot and ended up spitting blood.

I had the time to see Hayato's shields going to Kyoya's defense before I passed out once again.

* * *

I opened my mouth and bit in what was being hold over my face. The smell...it was a lollipop.

I knew it. I sucked on it quickly and smiled like an idiot at the sweet cherry flavor.

"Heh...you were right Decimo, she loves lollipops like me." A sigh.

"Yeah...I didn't think she would smell it in her sleep." I blinked. There was a blond guy with blue eyes looking at me lazily. He was clearly not Japanese.

I frowned.

Weren't we losing?

"Are you Kyoya's connection inside the Millefiore who's on our side?" I asked him, figuring out we were pretty much safe. He blinked lazily.

"I'm afraid not." Tsunayoshi was in my face a second later.

"Wait, you knew!?"

"I had my doubts. Kyoya kept telling me information with no link to the goal we had, it was hiding something. He loves giving cryptic messages to make me overthink sometimes. Whatever he knew and did, my future self knew as well. She made sure I fought my way out on my own in Italy, Alaric told me this." A hand was suddenly on my face and I whined.

"Stupid."

"Shut it Kyoya," I grumbled as he removed his hand. I squinted at him. His hair was longer and his clothes had cha… "Oh right, past Kyoya."

Tsunayoshi and the guy, Spanner, walked away, leaving Kyoya with me.

"...you beat him?" He glowered and I felt something poking my arm. I looked on the other side.

Arro was there, a grim face on and staring at the syringe in his hands. He shot me a brief look, clicked his tongue and looked away.

"His feelings are hurt because he was left out of the plan," Kyoya felt the need to explain, his arms crossed. Arro huffed, pulled the needle out of my arm without a care in the world and walked away.

Slowly, just like I could see again, I could control my body as usual, even if I was moving slowly. Meanwhile, they kept talking, especially of Belphegor's twin brother who should be dead but wasn't because of Byakuran's power.

Yeah, he saw it through parallel worlds, didn't he?

I looked around and frowned at Takeshi, still unconscious.

"Hey Kyoya, do you know how Takeshi is?" I asked him in a whisper, my eyes glued to the younger boy.

"No," he replied dryly. I looked at him above my shoulders and pursed my lips.

The glare was nothing I was not used to. However, he was standing awfully close to my bed. I refrained a sigh. No matter how you looked at it, Kyoya was sixteen and thrown in a complete foreign time in the middle of a fight. He would never show it, but it was obvious even him would be confused at first.

I mean, I was but my brothers found me quickly.

When they all were busy watching Tsunayoshi receive a Box Weapon, Takeshi waking up after Ryohei swapped with his younger self, I looked at Kyoya and took his wrist in my hand, giving it a squeeze to tell him it was fine. He was tensed but relaxed a little, his face not moving an inch.

"That's right! Luciana-san!" I blinked at the redhead. He...was the original target, Irie Shoichi. "I have something for you as well, just let me..." He went to his desk and rummaged through things for a couple of minutes. He pulled out an envelop and hold it above his head in sign of victory. "Got it!" He walked up to me and handed me the letter. "It's a letter from the Sawada Tsunayosho of this era. He wrote it before he met up with Byakuran." Everybody looked at me, whereas I was looking down at the letter in my hand in confusion.

I tightened my grip on it. Was it about the rings? Probably, why would the future Decimo write me a letter otherwise?

"It's not fair!" Hayato screamed, pointing a finger at me and Kyoya. "What's it with these two that pushed the Tenth to trust them so much!?"

I didn't know if it was trust in Kyoya's case, more like the knowledge he would get the job done.

"Now you should all rest. Come back tomorrow," Shoichi instructed us.

Kyoya was about to take my wrist to drag me away, most likely to get me to explain the full situation to him from the beginning, but I jumped on my feet. Shoichi caught me before I could fall and I pushed him away, maybe a little too harshly as he rubbed his head with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, I forgot." I looked at him with distrust and gestured at Arro to come.

"I need to talk to you. In private." Shoichi blinked and gulped, nodding. Arro slipped his arm around my waist to keep me standing.

"Senpai?" Tsunayoshi called me, Reborn's knowing eyes on me. I waved him off.

"I'll see you later." I shot Kyoya a quick look when he was next to us. "Tetsuya can explain, so go back to the base with him." Kyoya blinked, surprised by I didn't know what, and frowned. "What?"

"And him?" he asked curtly, showing Arro with a gesture of his head.

"He's concerned by what I want to talk with Shoichi, but you're not so I'll talk to you later." I took my inhalator and took a deep breath from it.

"I don't care." Yes, his glare was a lot darker than a second ago, but I didn't care.

"Can't you just accept I don't want you to hear this?" I asked a lot more coldly I intended to. I widened my eyes, like Kyoya.

He turned his head away from me and hurried outside while I just watched him stomping away.

"He'll get over it," Arro told me. "I mean, I have to get over your and his future selves' secrets, he can get over this."

"You don't know why Byakuran has a weird interest in me, right?" I asked him instead.

"Huh...no? Wait, you know?"

"You know?" Shoichi said as well with nervous eyes. I nodded slowly.

"Wait Shoichi, you know?" Arro asked him.

"You know each other?"

"Well, you and I attended college for a year and Byakuran was my roommate, he befriended Shoichi during the year so we hung out a lot."

"Oh", I replied. College? "Anyway, can Byakuran really see anything going on in parallel worlds as he wishes?" It was dead silent.

"Hum...yeah, kind of."

"Wait what?" I took a deep breath and looked up at my best friend.

"Tri-Ni-Sette, Arcobaleno Pacifiers, Vongola Rings and Mare Rings, the ones the Millefiores have, like this one?" I started, showing him the Cloud ring I got from the guy earlier. Arro nodded. "Well, it seems like the Mare Rings, or at least the Sky one, gives the ability to its wielder to...gather knowledge from parallel worlds."

"It connects all of their versions," Shoichi added.

"But what does that have to do with you Lulu?" I raised a hand.

"I'm a potential wielder of the Sky Ring, or so the Kyoya from this era told me." Arro gaped at me. "I mean...yeah, I knew my way inside the VARIA HQ and knew they hacked into the spectators' cage during the Sky Battle, I didn't just...guess, I saw it. In dreams."

"And you got sick every time," he whispered to himself. I nodded.

"With my Sky Flame changing to the Cloud Flame, it asks more strengths to get...these dreams. Well, my body is not the most resistant either so..."

"I...shit…does he want to kill you then?"

"No, Byakuran-sama never showed any plans of this kind about Luciana-san." I looked at Shoichi. Byakuran did seem happy to have 'finally' find a cure for me...meaning he had been looking for a while. "I don't know the extent but...he doesn't want to kill her."

"I think we must have been close friends in one of the worlds and it's stuck in his head."

"Anyway, Byakuran-sama can see through his other selves to get all the information he can get. That's how he got so powerful in such a short amount of time and Box Weapons were created so quickly."

"Why didn't she just take it?" Arro muttered under his breath.

"From what I know, they were both approached when we were in college but Luciana-san declined the rings because she was not interested and didn't have enough Sky Flames to maintain control over it."

"Yeah and then so many people died!" he snapped back and I looked down. He groaned, running his free hand in his hair. "Don't...I'm not angry at you Luciana, I'm angry at the one of my time." He looked heartbroken. "She never told me any of this."

I didn't know what to say. Arro was my partner in crime, I didn't know why I wouldn't tell him.

"This plan, of bringing us from the past..." Shoichi pursed his lips.

"It seems like...I think it was few years ago, but she had another dream where Byakuran was beaten, by a fourteen-year-old Tsunayoshi-kun. There's a lot more to explain about parallel worlds, but I think you should read the letter and come back later with your questions. You need to rest as well, you received the antidotes to the poison but your body is still exhausted."

"I know, I'm used to it. Thank you for the answers." I munched the last piece of candy on my lollipop.

"It was nothing." Arro and I left quietly. I kept shooting my adult best friend looks every now and then. He was...somewhere else.

"It's a lot to process Luciana," he finally said once we were back at Kyoya's base, "and the two people who could explain are gone for now so...don't worry about it."

The next day, after sleeping for a good ten hours, we went back to the past.

Namimori...looked the same. Kyoya just grabbed me by the back of my sweater and dragged me away.

"Okay, I get it, I wasn't the nicest to you yesterday but please don't start a fight today, I'm still not a hundred percent of my capacity." We reached his house in silence and he threw me in his couch. "Kyo..." My cellphone landed right between my eyes.

"How stupid do you have to be to be shot?"

"You were too!" He glared down at me, his arms crossed on his chest.

"I was the second to last, you were the second one period." I puffed my cheeks and tilted my head back.

"I know, sorry for worrying you. How...are Rick and Arro okay?" He gritted his teeth.

"The Termite's whining, Schlang covered for you." I sighed softly, TYL Rick and Arro flashing through my mind.

"I'll buy them dinner or something once everything is over." Kyoya's glare got darker and he straddled my hips. Although the position was...ambiguous, Kyoya was clearly pouting and it was as cute as a pouting child. "I'll make it up to you as well."

"Why don't you want me to know?" I averted my eyes.

"You'll know sooner or later." I sat up and wrapped my arms around his waist, my forehead against his shoulder. I blushed for a second when I remembered future Kyoya kissing the life out of me, but my fingers creased his shirt. I turned my head and kissed his cheek. It was just a peck and lasted for less than a second, but I hid my face against his shoulder afterward. "I missed you. The current you I mean, I spent a lot of time with your future self."

"Hn."

"He kicked my ass more than once."

"Obviously," he said smugly, pushing me away. His hands remained on my shoulders. "Tell me what happened starting when you arrived in the future."

"Sure...sorry I had to rely on you so much during the fight by the way, it was lame on my part." He didn't say anything. Instead, he sat down on the couch, pushing my legs toward me, so I crossed them. "So...I landed in the big bad guy's territory..."

* * *

"You can't tell us or you don't want to?" Arro asked me sternly, arms crossed and a harsh look on his face. Alaric, standing next to him his hands in his pockets, was not letting anything through on his face.

"I can't...Vongola business..." I replied in a low voice. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Miss, you vanish for three day and when you get back, you are clearly exhausted from a fight and something very sharp went too close to you eye," Rick said coldly. "Is it going to happen again?"

"...yes."

"And we can't help you?" Arro asked me quietly. "You _have_ to fight with them when you have your own problems to deal with?" I nodded without an ounce of hesitation.

"I'm sorry guys to leave you out of this but..."

"Kyoya is in as well?" I nodded at my Mist, who pursed his lips. "I'll have a word with him, and Reborn. Now go to school, you're already late." I shrugged.

"Kyoya said I could not come today." We still left.

"So...are you dating Hibari now?" I choked on my saliva.

"What!?" He feigned innocence.

"I mean...you're closer since you came back from Italy. You didn't even tell me what he made you do during the twenty-four hours!"

"I did his paperwork while he napped, nothing interesting." As we entered our building, I turned my head back.

There...was something...illusions?

Two teenagers I had never seen in my life walked by, the redheaded girl grinning at me. I was pretty sure the illusions were coming from these two, and if I was not mistaken they were going toward the second-year area.

Mammon? The Arcobaleno Trial would last for a week, and the closer they were to Tsunayoshi and his crew the easier it would be to have a test, but the other then?

"Lulu!" I looked at Arro, waiting for me at the top of the stairs. "Come on!"

"I'm coming," I replied, hurrying.

At lunch, when I went to the roof, I was greeted by a tiny foot almost kicking me in the face. I ducked, Arro using his hands to stop my dear tutor. She jumped back and landed in front of me, a pleased scowl on her baby face.

I suddenly wanted to be very small as I remembered how I talked to her in the future.

"My hands!" Arro whined behind me. His palm was red.

"Senpai! Arro-san!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed, seeing us.

"Why are you greeting me this way?" I muttered under my breath, walking around her.

"Not enough practice will make you lose your reflex." The operation was literally two days ago.

She left quickly, saying she would see the others after school. I shot them a look.

"First Test?" They nodded.

"It's Colonnello," Takeshi told me. I hummed in thoughts.

"He was in the army, the real army, you better have a good strategy to counter his."

"Heh...care to enlighten me?" We all looked at Arro and he grinned nervously. "I know I'm handsome, but guys don't look at me like that." I turned my eyes to the boys, who had wide eyes.

Right, they were used to the twenty-six year-old version.

"It's the Arcobaleno Tests Arro," Reborn told him, now on my shoulder. "The wielders of the Vongola Rings have to be accepted by all Arcobalenos to fully use the power of their rings."

"Their rings?" he repeated, blinking. "Wait, you mean flames?" I nodded. "Oh good, it means I won't have to hold back against Hibari anymore?" I sweat dropped.

"Don't let him hear you say that." He shrugged.

"I don't care, it was boring to restrain myself all the time."

"Arro-san..." Tsunayoshi started awkwardly. "How long has it been since you..."

"I started fighting with flames when I was fourteen or thirteen. I lit up my ring on my fifth try." He pointed his finger at me. "Lulu lit up the Vongola Cloud Ring on the first try because she was pissed." I looked away when I was the center of attention.

"All of this to say, Colonnello is not to be taken lightly. You have seen nothing of what he can do, even if I'm still better than him. Now go back to class." Tsunayoshi opened his mouth, staring at me and I raised a brow, expecting him to say something.

"I need to talk to you senpai and..."

"Later, we have time. Focus on after school." He nodded hesitantly

"The Arcobaleno Tests..." Arro mumbled, his chin between two fingers. "That must be why..."

"Verde?" Reborn guessed easily. My friend nodded.

"My Boss called me last night, he said Verde left for Japan with...some of his projects." He sighed. "I mean...I hope he won't use them on Sawada and his gang but knowing the Professor, it wouldn't be surprising."

"What kind of projects are we talking about?"

"You think I can or would tell you that?" Reborn pursed his lips. "Hey, I've been around a lot but don't forget I'm not a Vongola or a member of CEDEF Reborn."

"But he's in Japan, you're sure of that."

"Yeah, that I'm sure. He left yesterday."

"I see," Reborn said thoughtfully. He didn't have the best opinion of Verde and I couldn't say he wasn't right in doing so. "You have social studies in an hour, right?"

"Yeah, why?" He smirked and jumped down.

"Let's just say Alaric came to have a 'talk' with me this morning, and I made sure he would be keeping a close eye on you Luciana." I watched him leave and exchanged a look with Arro.

"He asked if we had a particular class?"

"You don't think he got Alaric to be a teacher here, right?" I finished for him. We grinned nervously at each other. Alaric...as a teacher? "There's no German classes in this stupid school so he can't teach that."

"I don't need German classes anyway."

"Right, German grandma," I mumbled. "Still, I don't want to hear him saying for an hour how Hitler was Austrian and not German or how capitalism is not as bad as people make it to be."

"...I mean when you think about it for a second, it doesn't make humans look very smart."

"Yeah I know, but he doesn't think so and I gave up on trying to make him think differently," I grouched. "Why not an art teacher?"

"Lulu."

"I know, I would dig my own grave."

Needless to say, once school was over with dear Alaric-sensei, that girls found attractive for some reasons, as our new History teacher, Arro and I wanted to kill ourselves.

"You had to ask him that in German?" I growled at my best friend. "He went on a ten-minute explanation!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I know, it totally backfired. We'll never beat that guy I think."

"Wow, seriously?" I replied with sarcasm. "Let's go drink something in town, it's on me."

"Hell yeah!" We bought hot drinks and as the weather was nice, we walked and drank at the same time.

"Hey Arro..."

"Hum?"

"I trust you, you know that right?" He blinked in confusion.

"Well yeah?"

"Then know that I'll always have a reason if I hide something from you, or from Rick."

"Heh...like right now you mean?" I looked down and he sighed. "Geez, I know Lulu, it's annoying but I know you'd tell me. Unless you're all planning a jailbreak." I snickered.

"No, nothing lik..."

"Well well señoritas!" I heard the distinctive voice of my doctor nearby. I sighed.

What was not my surprise when I saw the two new students with Haru, Kyoko and Hana, Shamal apparently doing his usual thing with the girls.

"Follow my lead Arro," I told him curtly.

"Okay?" We stopped behind the newbies.

"My my Lucia-chan, you're here to do your Committee job?" They both turned to me, eyes widening slightly at my sight, but also at Arro. I smiled sweetly, too sweetly at Shamal who understood I noticed the same thing he did.

"Yeah. Sorry girls, I have some mandatory things to go through with our new students."

"That's okay Ana-senpai," Kyoko assured whereas Shamal walked away with them. "Bye bye Hime-chan, Monta-kun!" My smile vanished quickly.

"Lulu, the hell?" I sighed and pointed at the boy.

"Mammon." I pointed at the girl. "I'd say Belphegor because of the fake name meaning 'princess'." She snickered, her snicker sounding like 'ushishi'.

"Not bad Boss' sister." I snorted in disdain and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Arcobaleno Test?" Mammon nodded. "I trust you to have gone through the check point and most of all Alaric. I'm sure you remember what will happens if you think hurting a civilian for your test is okay Mammon?"

"Humph, hurting them would not get me anything." I smirked at him.

"It's good to hear. Don't forget to stay in line or we'll come for you. Again." Belphegor bared his teeth at me and I tilted my head on my shoulder. "Something's bothering Princess Charming?"

"Tch, you're acting all patronizing."

"Heh, would you take me seriously if I was not?" He looked away. "Do you tell me to piss off if I ask you how Xanxus is doing?" They both froze for a second. I smiled faintly at the lack of response. "Yeah, thought so."

"It's hard to say how the Boss is doing," Mammon started, struggling to find the right thing to say, "but he's...less obsessed than when he was unfrozen."

"He keeps throwing stuff at Squalo's head." Arro muffled a laugh. "And at all of us."

"However it's not...as bad as before. It's almost like he's seeing something he didn't see before."

I smiled.

That was good.

"I see, thank you. Don't cause us too much trouble." They walked away and Arro sighed deeply, going to the Chinese shopper in the street. I followed him.

"How come after my fight with the hot illusionist I couldn't sense them?" I patted his back.

"If it wasn't for Alaric I wouldn't have either." The shopper cleared his throat. "You and I both know he's more qualified than you in this field."

"It is not because I can't use illusions that I'm unqualified." He gave us two buns and I gave a piece to the monkey on his head.

"You seem extremely tall today Fon," Arro commented idly. Fon chuckled.

"Well, they wouldn't have let me have my stall if they knew I was a baby." The bun was as good as in my memories and I petted Lichi on the head. He made a happy sound.

"True, for once there's a logical reaction." Fon turned his hidden eyes to me.

"So, if I ask you where you all were for Alaric to call me, do I have an answer?" I looked apologetically at him. "I see."

"If you thought this town was busy with your brother, I have a feeling this week is about to get worst."

"Hum...agree." If all Arcobalenos were coming then Aria as well?

Might as well try to get as much explanations I could from her.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to AutumnBee124 and Guang for ****their reviews! As for the name 'Feng', I looked on the internet for a name and this one came up for a girl. I haven't looked for the pronunciation though**

**Bye!**


	40. Rainbow Tests

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

Kyoya appeared out of nowhere in the kitchen, helped himself some dinner and plopped down on the third chair of the table angrily. I exchanged a look with Arro and we both moved our seats closer to the wall, away from Kyoya and his gloomy aura.

It was his Mukuro aura.

"What's up?" Arro asked him with a nervous grin. Kyoya shot him a glare. I ate my meal quietly and almost choked on a piece of fish.

Kyoya slapped me so hard in the back I almost kissed my plate and my fish landed in Arro's face. He wiped it quietly with disgust.

"Well, I don't need feeding. I can chew my own food just fine."

"Sorry," I apologized between two coughs. "Damn Kyoya, no need to be so brutal!" He glared at me, finished his meal and left the apartment as quickly as he arrived. "The hell was that?"

"I don't know, I'm not his girlfriend." I kicked him in his leg but he laughed. "I mean, shouldn't she go to him and...make him talk about his boo boo through some _very_ enjoyable way?" I blushed a deep crimson and swallowed the rest of my food before going to my room. "I'm all alone now!"

"You deserved it!"

The next day, I met up with Reborn and Lal at a tunnel. From the feeling in the air, there were lots of illusions, so Mammon's test was happening. Once they were done with the tunnel, we entered it just as they were leaving. I knelt next to a sliced metal ball and inspected it.

It was real.

"What's that?" Lal wondered.

"Mammon would do anything for money, right?" I asked them in a serious tone.

"Unfortunately yes," Reborn replied. "Call Alaric to ask him where Mammon's final stage is and bring Arro along."

"Roger." Once I knew the shrine was the last spot, I went to it, Arro on the phone. "Go to Namimori Shrine. Mammon has Verde's projects and is using them." I hung up and hid in a tree, watching Tsunayoshi, Takeshi and Ryohei deal with Mammon's illusions and Boxes Weapons.

I was immediately on the roof of the shrine, sitting behind Lal and Reborn once the fight was over.

"Hiiieee senpai where did you come from!?"

"I got here for the tunnel part and headed there on Reborn's order."

"Good grief, game over." Mammon was tired it seems.

"You were able to effectively utilize your Guardians Sasagawa Ryohei and Yamamoto Takeshi as their Boss," Lal informed him.

"My trial was adaptability. You cleared it. Show me your ring." An indigo light shot from Mammon's pacifier to Tsunayoshi's ring, which glowed indigo a second after.

"By the way, why does Mammon have Boxes Weapons?"

"Hum?" Mammon pulled a box from under their cloak. It looked huge in their baby hand. I looked behind Tsunayoshi and smirked at Arro jumping from the tree branch to the roof. He grabbed Tsunayoshi before he fell from the surprise.

"Verde's been selling these on the black market to test them out, that bastard," Arro stated.

"Hum? They've been circulating within the Mafia recently. Verde did contact me to test them for money."

"It goes against the deal the Weaponries made with Federico," I told them.

"Not exactly," Arro refuted and I raised a brow at him. "If the boxes are used against the Vongolas or, like for Mammon, sold to a Vongola, then it doesn't go outside of the two parties involved in the deal if it's just to test them out." He leaned over Tsunayoshi, a hand on his shoulder as the other one stole the box in Mammon's hand. He turned it around with a frown. "I'll keep that." He stepped back a little and lit up his Storm ring.

"I wasn't expecting Squalo's cousin to be a Storm, or even use flames," Mammon commented.

"Arro has two flames." Mammon turned their head to me. "Just like I do." I frowned when Arro put the flame in the box, which opened. However, the starfishes melted and the box broke in my friend's hand.

"What does that mean?" Tsunayoshi asked him.

"It means they're not totally Flame-specified yet."

"What are those weapons?" I looked down at Lal in surprise.

"Iemitsu didn't tell you? I went to Chicago last year to see what the Weaponry Family and Verde were doing." She cursed against Iemitsu.

"I have to call my Boss, but I'll most likely have to look for Verde and possibly monitor him. Is that okay with your Trials?" Arro asked Reborn.

"Yes, depending on how things go with him you might need to intervene as well." It was serious.

Arro jumped on the ground and left. I didn't really have to occasion to see him in business mode but it was awesome each time. And by 'awesome', I meant how drastically different he was from his usual self.

I picked up Mammon and jumped down as well.

"I'm expensive," they told me immediately, not moving from between my arms and my chest.

"I want blackmail on Alaric." They hummed in thoughts.

"Why would I give you blackmail on him?"

"Because I can patch you up?" They tilted their head toward me.

"You're very different from the Boss." I smirked.

"Because I'm civilized?" They actually smirked.

"Arroganza is also very different from Squalo." I snorted.

"Yeah, he takes pride in that and that when he talks or sing, it's actually nice to listen to and you don't risk going deaf."

"I see." They flew away and faced me. "I'll give you blackmail on Alaric if you give me blackmail on Fon."

"Heh? Your student against my master?" They nodded and I pursed my lips. Having blackmail on Alaric would be useful one day knowing I never managed to get any, however I knew you should not wake up the sleeping tiger, or dragon in Fon's case. He also knew too much to blackmail _me_. "Yeah, I'll have to refuse."

"Well, you know my price." He vanished in indigo smoke and something landed on my shoulder.

"I appreciate you not selling me out."

"It's not as if I had anything on you anyway," I replied. "When is yours?"

"I am thinking of tomorrow, at your school. I just need to go around for a bit before." He jumped on the ground and lifted one of my foot with a frown.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, putting my foot down. "While I'm in town, we'll resume our training in Kyoya's backyard."

"Did you ask him this time?" He smiled calmly and left, telling me I had to be there in an hour with appropriate clothing.

Needless to say, Kyoya bothered to look at us for a second before retreating inside his house/mansion. The weights around my ankles were for once visible, not hidden behind my boots or illusions. They looked like regular ankle bracelets, but tight enough to keep them from moving around with gray 'pearls' on it. They were the weights and I would, or be forced to, add a pearl each time they needed to be heavier.

* * *

"No more, please no more Kyoya..." I whined, my forehead hitting the desk whereas he was casually laying down in the couch, his hands behind his head as a pillow.

"Punishment." I sighed and raised my head, rubbing my eyes behind my glasses. The words, well kanji, were blurring together. I picked up the pen and continued, finishing the last few papers that needed to be filled. I stopped for a second and looked up at Kyoya, who closed his eyes immediately.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Hn." I rolled my eyes. "When will you be able to fight properly?"

"Hum...After this whole Byakuran thing is over I think. I don't want to lose a fight because I kicked your ass." He scoffed, clearly contesting my claim. "And...I'm done!" I put the sheet of paper on top of the pile and tapped on it. "It's so annoying to do, but there's something very satisfying once it's over, just like when you clean your apartment or do the dishes." He gestured me to come closer.

I got up and went to the couch. I gritted my teeth when his eyes lingered a little too much on my legs.

"What?" Without a word, he stretched out his hand and put it on my right thigh. I blushed slightly. "What are you...AHH!"

Kyoya pulled me on top of him and had the delicacy to move his head aside so that my forehead could meet the armrest of the couch. However, now his arms were around my waist. I tried to get up but he pulled me down again.

"Seriously?" I asked him, my voice muffled by the couch. "It's not comfortable at all." His hold softened a little, enough for me to move and I laid my cheek against his collarbone. "You're five sometimes."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" He removed my glasses.

"When you open your mouth things are coming out of it. Stop that." I stuck my tongue at him and he turned on his side, my face now very close to his.

Why did he look this bored?

"You could buy a pillow instead of using me." He smirked. It was small, the corner of his lips barely raising, but it was there.

"You don't mind."

"Maybe I do." His nose was now against mine, his breath mixing with mine.

"If you did, you would have no problem pushing me away." I pressed my face against his chest, my heart beating too fast once again.

"Shut up jerk, can't you see I'm sleeping?"

And, just like all the times I closed my eyes for too long since we came back from the future, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was alone. I blinked a few times, rubbed my eyes, yawned and put my glasses back on.

I jumped when the door was slammed shut.

"Kyoya?"

"Fon is here causing ruckus." As if on cue, his ring shone red.

"Right, his test was today at school..." Kyoya's eyes narrowed at me.

"_You knew_?"

"Heh...see you later!" I said, going at the window to jump.

Finishing the day on napping with Kyoya was better than him chasing me down and wanting to kill me.

* * *

I leaned my cheek in the palm on my hand, watching Tsunayoshi and his gang defeating the trash after Aria. I thought I would stay out of it today as well, but Aria had to find my address and picked me up and dragged me around.

I sighed. I jumped out of my seat and ran after Aria when I noticed her leaving.

"Senpai wait!"

"Later!" I screamed back at Tsunayoshi, more harshly than intended. I couldn't let Aria leave without getting answers.

I reached her when she was with Reborn, talking.

"Aria!" She turned a surprised look at me as I took a breath from my inhalator.

"Luciana, do you need something?"

"First of all, you're the one who dragged me in your test, so you can't just leave like that. Second of all, you owe me answers!" She raised a brow.

"Oh? Do I?"

"Yes! What's your link with the Mare Rings?" She widened her eyes at my bluntness, but I had no time to beat around the bush. "Don't look so surprised! My dreams are parallel worlds, it's the Sky Ring telling me I'm a potential wielder of its power, and I'm sure you've known for a while because when I was introduced as Federico's Cloud Guardian, you said another ring should be around my finger. Reborn even told me he couldn't say anything about my dreams because of the Tri-Ni-Sette. Spill the beans, what's with the Giglio Nero and me?"

"I'm impressed, I didn't think you'd figure it out so quickly," she complimented me and I averted my eyes with a click of the tongue, Reborn's knowing gaze on me. I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for TYL Kyoya. "Let's go somewhere more private to talk about it."

Hence how I found myself in her hotel room.

"I should begin with the fact the Mare Rings have been in the hands of the Giglio Nero Family for generations and that's why I have taken an interest in you early on." In that case, the Black Spell made sense. Byakuran was interested in them only for the rings. "Although, people in my Family uses the rings, the Sky Ring will reject anyone it did not choose." Yeah, like Xanxus was rejected by the Vongola Ring.

"Is that why you asked me these questions when I was in jail?"

"Yes, I wanted to check if you would use the ring for bad things later on or not."

"And how did you know so many things period?"

"I'm a seer." I blinked in confusion.

"You're a what now?"

"A seer, I have visions of the future." She giggled. "You've had dreams of one of many parallel worlds, you're in no place to judge me." I had no come back to that.

"I don't want the ring," I mumbled more to myself than her. "I mean...I don't care about power of shit like that, I don't want it."

"I know you don't, but if you don't get the ring, it will become harder and harder for you to get back on your feet after a dream." I averted my eyes to the floor, my fingers playing absently with my necklace. "And I know you are not the only one the ring has chosen. The other one...is not a good omen for the future." Byakuran huh...she wasn't wrong about that. "You know, the Tri-Ni-Sette is very peculiar. The Mare Rings, like the Vongola Rings, almost have a will of their own. The Mare Ring...it has been used for bad purposes in so many worlds that I think it is almost forcing itself on you because it is sick of it."

"I'm trapped. If I play it selfish, the world is doomed. Yippee."

"Using it is not an obligation, but claiming it would be in everyone's benefit Luciana." Mine as well? I sighed deeply.

"Thank you for answering my questions."

"It was nothing." I left her room and went to the river bank.

There, as the sun was setting, casting a beautiful orangey shade over the sky, I smoked a cigarette.

She didn't mention the possibility of me being corrupted by so much knowledge and going batshit crazy like Byakuran.

"Senpai?" I gazed behind me. Tsunayoshi was there, hands in his pockets. "Can I sit?"

"The grass' not mine." He sat down. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out and I blinked lazily at him. "I mean, you just said what you thought would be best and I screamed at you and gave you the cold shoulder. I talked about it to Yamamoto and he agreed with you. It's not...fair to keep them in the dark when they are already in danger."

"It's not," I agreed. "It's their choice to stay friends with you once they know the truth. You can't keep that from them. Even if a certain boxer might freak out." He paled. "I won't say anything though. It's your job to tell them. However, they already expressed their frustration of being kept in the dark when I arrived in Namimori in the future. Don't wait too long." He nodded but looked unsure for some reasons.

"Thank you for fighting with us," he whispered almost shyly, "Reborn wasn't there but having you was reassuring. You were...are reliable, so thank you for helping us."

"Well I forbade Lal to go and someone with infiltration skills was needed." He scratched his cheek.

"Yeah sure..." I smiled softly and patted his fluffy hair.

"But you're welcome."

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I just feel like you're...often deep in thoughts recently."

"Future stuff."

"I mean since you came back from Italy." I pursed my lips. Seriously though… "Well, at some point in the future I noticed you had the same look in your eyes than you had when looking at me before Reborn came in town."

"Huh?"

"Guilt." I looked up at the sky. It made sense. "But since after the Ring Conflict...I don't know, I'd say you feel trapped." I snickered bitterly.

"You're scarily spot on."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's about my birth family and too complicated for me to involve anyone not already involved."

"Xanxus?"

"Humph, Xanxus is the least complicated part of my equation Tsunayoshi." He raised his eyes to the sky as well. "If you had two paths in front of you but none has a happy ending, what would you choose?"

"Well, a year ago I might have told you the least bad one but now...I'd say to just make a new path." I smirked. It was development. "Do you want to eat dinner at my house?"

"...why not?" We got up and started to walking to his place.

"Did you read the letter by the way?"

"Not yet, I'll do that tonight."

Dinner was fine, as good as Nana's cooking always was, and I went home. I greeted Arro, who was in front of the TV, and went to my room.

I deadpanned at the Dying Will Flame at the bottom of the page. Did TYL Tsunayoshi really have to put his Flame here?

'_Dear past Luciana,_

_If you're reading this letter, it means Shoichi told you all about Byakuran being the real target and you know about you and the Sky Mare Ring. Luciana told me two Cervellos came to her and Byakuran in university, but she knew she couldn't control it and would lose any claim on the ring shortly after._

_It is not all._

_When she was still in university, she had a dream in which our past versions were fighting Byakuran. However, you were not in it._

_It was a parallel world in which you were never born, even if you should only be able to access worlds in which you exist, but Shoichi will explain better than I can. The Luciana of my time has been worried for years because of it, because she fears her existence will endanger the outcome of the world I mentioned above. I agree with her now. My intuition is telling me Byakuran will take a lot more precautions than in this world, not only because you're here and a strong fighter, but also because you, as a Sky, attracts other strong people._

_By now, Luciana's link to the Mare Ring is...dormant let's say. She can't reach it and she hasn't had any dreams since her Cloud Flames totally overgrew her Sky Flames._

_It does not mean the ring cannot recognize you._

_Your future self has faith in you and your potential, a potential she couldn't access mainly because rings became a real 'thing' too late for her. It is not the case for you. You have the potential to awaken your Sky Flame in its natural form and not the Flame of Wrath._

_It will not come to you as a surprise that in your condition, there will be a price to pay. I know it is selfish and cowardly of me, of all of us in my time and your future, as adults, to count on all of you. I know fully well how my past self must be scared but hiding it for the sake of his friends. You're free to hate us for dropping such a burden on you all when we are too weak for fight them off._

_We, I as the Vongola Decimo, do not have a choice._

_You have to awaken your Sky Flame and then, claim the Sky Mare Ring as yours. I am sure it will be instinctual for you, just like it was for me when I lit up the Vongola Ring for the first time. Hopefully, you will manage to severe the bond between Byakuran enough for him to lose some of his power, or just make the Ring reject him like the Vongola Ring rejected Xanxus._

_I probably should add it is a direct order from the Vongola Decimo._

_I doubt you can all go back to your Namimori if you don't go to such great lengths._

_Good luck._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo._

_PS: Feel free to call my past self 'Tsuna' please._

I folded the paper and put it back in its envelop.

He didn't want me to get him the moon while he was at it!?

And tomorrow I had to wake up super early because Reborn wanted me to be there for his test and deny access to the island if Tsunayoshi did not bring all of his Guardians.

The only thing I wanted was crawl into a hole and sleep until this mess was over.

* * *

I yawned. It was too early for that. I squinted when silhouettes appeared on the sea and pursed my lips. As they got closer and closer to the shore and I, I couldn't help but think they better be ready. Reborn was waiting for them and he wouldn't hold his punches back.

"Hey, what are you doing here Ana?" Takeshi asked me. Kyoya shot him a quick look, then me.

"Reborn asked me to greet you and see if you were allowed to go to him."

"Allowed?" Ryohei repeated and I pointed at the sleeping Lambo in Chrome's arms.

"Reborn asked for all Guardians to come, Lambo as well. If you guys had refused to bring him along, I would have been in the obligation to make you leave and Reborn would have failed you." I smirked at their serious faces. "But you're all here, so be my guest and go have Reborn's test." I looked at Tsunayoshi. "I'll give you a piece of advice first: don't hold back."

Funny enough, I watched them bite the dust next to Aria but it was just painful to watch.

They were all down in five minutes.

These morons...all attacking one by one because Kyoya was a battle freak and finally Tsunayoshi not taking the only chance Reborn was giving him...It was a dog eat dog world outside.

We moved them to a building on the beach. Actually, Kyoya regained consciousness when we reached it. Before he could make a scene because Shamal was carrying him on his shoulder, I told my doctor to let him go and that I'd take care of his wounds.

It was dead silent when I was doing so.

"Where's the baby?" he asked me when I was almost done.

"In town probably." I deadpanned at him standing up to leave. "And you're welcome!" I left the building as well and lit up a cigarette.

"Lulu?" I jumped and turned around, a hand on my heart. Arro snickered at me. "What are you doing here?"

"They had Reborn's test nearby, so they're resting now." He frowned.

"Nearby you say?" I pointed at the island. "Hum...interesting."

"What are you doing here?"

"Verde is around, and I mean around here. I thought it was the beach but if there is an island...it would make sense." I raised a brow and he scratched his cheek, looking away. "Remember...I have a phobia of deep water...if I don't touch the ground or can't see it if I'm on a boat I can't do shit. Verde knows that and guessed by now I'm looking for him."

"That's sneaky. And smart." I patted his shoulder when he lowered his head. "Sorry Arro. Call Reborn though."

Needless to say, Verde made himself known rather quickly. Once Reborn stated they would join the fight as well, he told Arro and I to protect Aria.

That was it, our glorious help.

"It's painful to watch," Arro muttered next to me. They were all exhausted.

However, I had to pinch Arro discretely when all the Arcobalenos were taken hostage. It was an illusion. Although, seeing them explode was...disturbing to say the least.

The illusion was broken the moment they exploded and Tsunayoshi broke the green device dropping something similar to Non Tri-Ni-Sette Radiations. They all reappeared, the fight continued, we were all paralyzed by lightnings except for Lambo who unexpectedly saved the day.

Verde gave them his seal, they had to swim to the island just like we suspected, Arro ran away muttering curses about the small scientists, Reborn ended up giving his seal as well, there was cheesy lights that came out of their rings and I went home, with the promise to go to the shrine the next morning at dawn.

I was so very done with their crap.

Maybe I should resign from CEDEF and the Mafia. Yeah, External Advisor was cool I guess, but so was raising...I don't know, alpacas in Peru. Watch me become rich out of alpaca wool.

It would be less stressful than saving the future from some bipolar too powerful all-knowing marshmallow freak.

The next morning, Kyoya was in my room when the night was still very much there. I was already up as I had not had a lot of sleep. I put a finger on my lips to tell him to stay quiet, finished my bag quickly and followed him outside, closing my window quietly behind me.

I looked down. I knew he used the tree to climb but...it was still pretty high. I must have looked ridiculous, hugging the tree as tightly as I could as I slid down.

"I'm fragile," I reminded him under his scrutinizing eyes.

"Sure," he agreed, although the sarcasm was tangible in his voice.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to AutumnBee124 for ****their reviews! **

**Bye!**


	41. Parallel Worlds

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Here," Shoichi told me, giving back my VARIA ring and Box Weapon, as well as this era's Federico's gun.

"So I read future Tsunayoshi's letter," I said idly, putting the VARIA ring on my right middle finger. "It is written in black and white I should go to you for explanations about you know what." I tried to ignore Kyoya, who was obviously listening even if he was pretending he was not. We were the first ones to arrive as he didn't want to wait for the others.

I turned my head and stuck my tongue at him, pushing down on my lower lash line. He narrowed his eyes at me and showed me his weapons. I snickered at him and leaned toward Shoichi.

"Once they're leaving for the base, I'm getting my explanations, even if I have to get them out of you by force." He stepped back, pale as a sheet of paper and grabbed his stomach. Spanner snickered and I went to him. "You have a lollipop?" He gave me one and I immediately put it in my mouth. "Sweet caramel..."

They arrived soon after. Tsunayoshi even started to sulk because we didn't show up and Kyoya walked up to him in all his demonic glory.

"What are you saying about me?"

"Hiiiee Hibari-san!" Tsunayoshi shrieked, turning around immediately. I waved at him. "Senpai as well!"

"Kyoya didn't want to wait for you guys and shot me," I told, pointing my lollipop at the guilty party. He shot me a brief look before giving his attention to Reborn.

"Next time I'll beat you baby." Calling Reborn 'baby' though...how romantic.

"Next time then," he replied, accepting Kyoya's challenge. Kyoya went back next to me.

While they were all talking to me, I took the ring I stole from the bully and gave it a more serious look. The wings clearly made it appear more elegant and standing out from other rings. I slipped it on my left middle finger.

Hum...maybe it was because I was not its rightful wielder but...it felt weird. Almost...lighter than the Vongola Ring. I lit it up and frowned.

Weird.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked me, staring at the purple flame dancing on my finger. Without tearing my eyes off it, I stretched out my other hand to him.

"Gimme your ring for a second please."

"Why?"

"Just do it, I want to check something." I didn't waste a second to put his ring on my ring finger and lighting it up. For the eyes, the flames were the same but…

It was totally different. The heaviness of the Vongola Ring was still there, the power inside still there but the Mare Ring...nothing.

It was almost like lighting up my VARIA ring. Great rings, sure but...it was not the Tri-Ni-Sette. There was not the same power laying in them.

I gave Kyoya his ring back and extinguished the flames, raising my head to Shoichi. The girls were no longer there.

"Shoichi."

"Yes?" I showed him the Mare Ring on my finger and he widened his eyes. "Where did you get that!?"

"I stole it from my opponent's once he was defeated. It's a Mare Ring, a part of the Tri-Ni-Sette just like the Vongola Rings, right?" He nodded. "There are six of them and the Sky one?" He nodded again. "How were you all deployed?"

"Well, Rasiel was sent to the battle in Italy, Gamma, Glo Xinia, Lorenzo, Genkishi and I were sent here." I cursed under my breath and Reborn appeared in front of me.

"Luciana, what is it?"

"I think we've been screwed over good. The ring on my finger is not a part of the Tri-Ni-Sette, I'm sure of it." Shoichi jumped out of his chair.

"It's impossible! What makes you say that!?"

"I've worn the Vongola Cloud Ring for ten months when Federico was alive and I've just tested it. It's nothing alike. The Mare Ring feels more like the VARIA ring than the Vongola one. And anyway, if Byakuran is so smart, it doesn't make sense for him to send out five Guardians to stop a bunch of kids who come from the past when there are the VARIA and the Cavallones in Italy. No offense, but Dino and Xanxus are bigger threats than us with the short amount of time we spent in this era."

The silence was deafening. Reborn turned around to look at Shoichi, who seemed to be frozen in terror.

"She's not wrong about the strategy not making sense." Shoichi shook his head furiously.

"No no no! I mean, who else? I've seen every single Millefiores' files, and if it's true then...then..." He fell down in his chair with wide eyes. "There's no way Byakuran-san would have seen through my act, there's no…"

"Hey, what do you mean it doesn't feel the same?" Hayato asked me quite rudely.

"Well, they're a part of the Tri-Ni-Sette, it's a set of objects whose power is out of human comprehension. Your rings have that power, but not the one I stole. It's...lacking it."

I widened my eyes when someone clapped.

"What the..." Hayato started, but a red hologram of no one else but Byakuran appeared.

"_I have to say, I was expecting you to notice e__arlier__ Lucia-chan, but it's still impressive. Noticing the difference between the rings...only you could do that, don't you agree?_" I frowned. He was talking about Federico but...was he also implying something about the Mare Rings and me and the fact the Mare Cloud Ring...should be on Romain's finger?

"Byakuran-san...does it mean that..."

"_Hum? Oh, yes, the rings I gave you are all fake._" As if on cue, mine broke, like Shoichi's. "_It was a lot of fun to watch you fight, in Japan or Italy! I mean, it was a great preliminary round! I could see the true strength of the Vongola Assassination Squad and the masquerade you were pulling in the Merone Base Shou-chan."_

"So you knew what I was trying to..."

"_Yeah, it was plain as day you'd be my enemy one day. I never thought you'd join forces with the Vongolas. After all, you've never approved of my actions._"

"That's...not true..." Hum? Interesting.

"_We'll see soon enough who's right anyway. You have curious taste though, putting the fate of the world on that boy's shoulders, isn't that cold of you?_"

"Show the Tenth some respect you freak!"

"_You know, I could easily throw my resources at you and decimate you easily, but you've showed being a great fun. Also, my pride as a leader is wounded my own second-in-command betrayed me. __So I figured we should have a proper match._" He opened his eye. "_An official contest between the Vongola Family, led by Sawada Tsunayoshi, and my Millefiore Family, with, of course, the Tri-Ni-Sette Policy on the line. The timing is perfect for a farewell ceremony to Shou-chan and this world, and to introduce the new one._" Well, that was not good at all.

"Can we see your real Guardians then?" Reborn asked him sternly.

"_Ha, sure. There._" Behind him, a screen appeared.

Obviously, when a red-haired guy appeared, whistling in a magma bath, it was no reassuring at all.

When our surroundings started shining and that Byakuran spoke about a Teleportation system, I gulped in spite of myself as the floor started shaking under my feet. I instinctively grabbed Kyoya's arm. I dropped on my knees and dragged him down with me as he grunted when his knees touched the floor.

Still, he was quick to grab me and keep me against his chest. The floor shook harder and harder and I closed my eyes when a white light shone too bright.

Then, it disappeared in an instant.

Kyoya, the kind soul he was, pushed me on the floor and jumped on his feet. I was about to say something, but the words were trapped in my throat when I saw the gaping hole where the base was seconds ago.

As if I had not been blinded enough, each Guardians received a Vongola Box and I seriously thought for a second my eyes would give up on life.

And Xanxus' encouragement speech to Tsunayoshi was moving. Superbi breaking everyone's eardrums was annoying.

* * *

I followed them when they decided to go to their old houses. We split up and now I was with Takeshi. His dad was dead so, even if he had taken the kids with him, I still wondered…

"I'm okay you know." I averted my eyes and he chuckled. "I really am Ana." We reached the park and I watched him play with the kids. If it wasn't his dad then what was it?

"Hey, I think I'll take a walk on my own. I'll go directly to the base." I put my hands in my pockets, a cigarette lit up between my lips.

Shoichi...explained things.

Basically, it was impossible to reach every single parallel worlds, even if Byakuran claimed to have done so. Each...decision made by any individual creates a new world. A decision could decide whether someone might live or die.

To sum up, parallel worlds were grouped according to the people in it. Because of this...let's take myself as an example. Because of this, if I were to be in possession of the Mare Sky Ring and use Byakuran's ability, I would be able to look in parallel worlds where I exist as well. If Dino could use this ability, he would see worlds where he's in it, but I might not exist, or Reborn, or Tsunayoshi.

So far it was...logical. The only thing that remained unchanged in all worlds was the Mare Ring, it was the common point that linked all worlds, not its wielder.

If we followed this logic, then Byakuran could have seen this world where Tsunayoshi's gang's past selves were all brought to the future, right?

Well, it's where it gets tricky. From what I know now, the ring might be the one sending an SOS to me by forcing itself on me. Hence, it sent a dream to my future self where she didn't exist, which would be...impossible.

If I follow Shoichi's theory, Byakuran's group of worlds and my group of worlds have clashed. In a selection of worlds, although still uncountable, we are both alive, breathing the same air and potential wielder of the same ring. It created a split of power and the Ring most likely cut off our link to our other selves from worlds where the other didn't exist.

Don't ask me why, but Shoichi thinks that's why I was always present in all the worlds Byakuran conquered. I had a glimpse of a world I was never born in because the ring was sick of being used for ill intents. It was this, or the fact Byakuran seemed to have claimed the Rings in most worlds and said rings wanted me to balance things out.

It was a drag, I never asked to be chosen for the Tri-Ni-Sette!

My idea about raising alpacas was definitely my plan B and…

Wait, was someone calling me?

"Luciana!" I widened my eyes at the voice and spun around. "Finally! I've been calling you for fi..."

"Dino!" I yelled, crashing into him. He choked a little at the impact, the bear crushing hug I was giving him, and he embraced me back.

"I've never received so much love from you. It hurts." I hugged him tighter and he winced. "Ana...I need my spine..."

"Don't care," I said, releasing him. I smiled at Romario, who smiled back at me. "Still looking after my brother?"

"He still needs it." Dino blushed in shame and shot him a look.

"Hey!" Romario and I muffled a laugh and Dino sighed. "It will never change." His warm hand landed on my head. "So, how are you? I've heard you did good at the Merone Base, I'm proud of you." I smiled, blushing slightly and feeling all warm inside. If I were a dog, I would probably be flailing my tail around at the praise. "What were you thinking about though? You didn't hear me at all."

"Oh, that." I looked up at him with big eyes. "Would you be my first investor in my future alpaca farm? It's in Peru, I need funds." He stared at me, I stared back, he stared, I stared and he looked up at the sky.

"Well, it does seem more realistic than using global warming to grow grapes to make wine in Siberia." I opened my mouth but his finger on my lips stopped me. "No, it was a bad idea. I'm supposed to go meet with Kyoya anyway."

"Heh?" He wrapped an arm over my shoulders, Romario following us closely.

"Yeah, to train him for the Choice. Actually, you're all going to train with tutors."

"Who's mine?" He smirked at me.

"You'll see later baby sis." I snuggled a little more against him.

We reached the school as the sun was going down in the sky.

Was it obvious Kyoya would take his tonfa out once he recognized my brother's voice? Yes, yes it was obvious.

I wasn't expecting Kyoya to attack _me_ though. I jumped out of range easily.

"But why?" I whined like a brat. He glared furiously at me.

"Yamamoto Takeshi calls you too familiarly." I tilted my head on my shoulder. "Why?"

"I told him to call me by my name or nickname, that's all. I mean, we reached a point where there's no point for such formalities." He clicked his tongue and averted his eyes. "It's...why are you laughing?" I asked my brother. He froze, knowing he was spotted.

"It's nothing, really! It's just...you look like a married couple bickering..." I raised a brow.

"Tell me something I don't already know." It made Dino pause. "We've been acting like a married couple basically since I arrived in Namimori. Well, maybe a little after but still."

"That long?" I heard him whisper to Romario, who was thoughtful.

"What, is there something I don't know?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with Princess," Romario replied.

"Okay..." I caught the box thrown my way. "What's that?"

"Your future self found it and decided to have it fixed and use it. Basil gave it to me to keep it safe."

Right, our time's Basil was there as well. Honestly, when they brought him back, I saw he was starving and took my dinner and left, knowing fully well how much Basil could eat.

The box was indigo, the sides lighter than the edges and 'CEDEF' was written on one of the sides. Was it...a Mist Box Weapon?

"You'll learn how to use it, don't worry. Now go back to the base, Arro might know more about the box." I nodded and left them.

"Don't kill each other!" I caught the tonfa aimed at the back at my head and threw it back to Kyoya. "Fuck you Kyo-chan! Dino's going to _destroy_ you!" Dino paled and stared at me with wide eyes, barely avoiding a very dangerous blow from the angry teenager.

I laughed at Dino whining my name.

Once I was back at the base, I found Reborn in the meeting room.

"Where's Arro?"

"Infirmary." I raised a brow and Reborn smirked. "And he's not alone." Now it was suspect.

I went to the infirmary and, without trying to hide it, eavesdrop. There was Arro's voice but also a woman voice.

A woman? Didn't Arro lose his fiancee and never really recovered from it?

"Come in instead of eavesdropping Lulu!" I opened the door and set my eyes on the pair.

The stranger totally left my mind as I widened my eyes and the sight of Arro's right arm. There was an open wound, the cut looking so recent and so red and...inflamed, on the bicep. It spread way further than the cut, his forearm may not be touched yet but it was maybe an inch or two from reaching his elbow and shoulder.

"Shit, I forgot," he cursed, about to put his shirt back on. I couldn't even focus on the entirely tattooed arm as the wound was…

"I'm not done yet!" the woman yelled at him and he winced, looking almost...scared. "It's not because Luciana is...is..." she trailed off, turning around to face me. She most likely knew my future self.

"I'm sorry, you seem to know my future self but I don't know you. My name is Luciana Cavallone, and you?" I introduced myself, walking in front of her to stretch out my hand. She immediately teared up, holding her hands against her chest.

"My...my name is...Katryna Przybyski...I'm from Poland." Her hand was shaking when she shook mine and I fought the urge to sweat drop.

"Thanks for tending to Arro."

"Hey, when you say it like that you're making me sound like a kid." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Want me to cut off that arm?"

I looked at the woman up and down. She looked to be in her early twenties, so she most likely was younger than my future self by a few years. She had pale skin, almost porcelain-like, with big pine green eyes. She had a turned-up nose, a small mouth with full lips and long, wavy dirty blond hair, the long lock going across her face pined on the side by a yellow hair clip with a penguin on it.

The clip was adorable.

Other than that, she was easily as tall as me, maybe two or three centimeters taller. She was not thin as a model, but not fat either, she had curves just where it was nice to have them, with a thin waist. However...she was wearing a suit with a skirt and boots. Her jacket put her boobs in the spotlight and my B-cup and I felt very small.

It was probably a D-cup or more…

"It's nothing, it's my job to take care of Arro!" she said immediately, waving her hands in front of her with an embarrassed blush. "And...are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm good."

"Katryna is working for Dino and has been for a few years, you're friends so that's why she was weird when you entered the room Luciana," Arro filled me in.

"Oh." I looked at very apologetically. "I'm sorry for anything my brother might have done because he's a klutz, I did my best when we were kids but..." She giggled.

"It's fine, the Boss is very kind, it balances the clumsiness." I laughed.

"You're a doctor then?" She nodded.

"I've never graduated med-school with the situation with the Millefiore, but training with Doctor Shamal made up for it." I paled.

"Wait...but you're a pretty girl and..." She smiled gently at me.

"Don't worry, I know where to kick." I briefly had a sympathetic thought for Shamal.

Briefly.

"Anyway, anything you can do?" Arro asked her, and the smile was wiped off her face, replaced by a serious look.

"It is a Flame-based wound Arro. The Storm Flames inside of it keep the cells from regenerating and my Sun Flames won't be able to heal it. I would need Rain Flames to keep the Storm Flames at bay while I heal you, and even then it's deep and I might need to remove a lot. My opinion is the same as everyone else's, amputation." She took a box of pills from her breast pocket. "I made them with Squalo's help, they're Rain Flame-based and share similitudes with yours thank to your blood tie, it will slow down the progress of the flames in your arm and ease the pain."

"Thanks," he whispered, accepting the pills.

"You know Superbi as well?" She nodded.

"We have to work closely with other Families. I'm friends with Arro and you so I came in contact with the VARIA more often than not." It made sense but...she seemed way too pure to go to the VARIA or even work with them. "I'll be your doctor until the Choice is over."

"You'll have to patch up Dino and Kyoya more than any of them," Arro snickered.

* * *

"Chrome was not eating?"

"No, but Tsuna managed to solve the situation with a little help from I-Pin," Reborn explained to me with a smirk, holding his cup of espresso in front of his mouth. "It seems like he knew of a particular fear Chrome has and he found the right words." I took a bite of my onigiri.

"That's good." We were at Basil's welcome party.

There was something wrong with Takeshi. Seriously, he was acting all cheerful, basically his usual self, but it was fake and from the worry in Tsunayoshi's eyes, he noticed too.

"Unless Tsuna comes to you, let him deal with Yamamoto. It's his job, as a friend and as a Boss."

"Sure." I stood up and went to Basil, my plate of meat and chopsticks in hand. "So, you landed in Spain sure but how did you even get shot?"

"Well Master sent me in Namimori to give you some information in person but when I exited the airport I was shot." Lal sighed.

"It's disappointing Basil."

"Sorry Lal-dono." I put a piece of meat in my mouth. The girls were quite good cooks by now.

"By the way Lal, do you know about a Mist Box Weapon my future self found?" She crossed her arms.

"Not much I'm afraid, Luciana just said it complemented her illusions pretty well."

"What does that mean?"

"As if I knew what goes through your head." I rolled my eyes. As if I knew what was going on in my future's head.

Ultimately, Tsunayoshi came to get me because he didn't know what to do with Takeshi.

"I mean, it's like before you know? He's faking it and I can't get him to open up!" he lamented, flailing his arms around. I caught his wrist when he almost smacked me in the face.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know...maybe if I fail once again you can take a...a more direct approach?" I deadpanned.

"Grow a pair." He blushed in shame and I opened the door to Takeshi's dojo room.

We broke his focus, but I still felt bad for the straw falling softly on the floor.

"Hey guys, do you need something?" Yeah, his smile was fake.

"Yamamoto, what's going on?" He blinked in confusion and laughed.

"I don't see what you mean Tsuna!"

Tsunayoshi yelled and Takeshi jumped back.

I may or may not have shot him at his foot.

"Senpai!"

"Sorry, but he's lying straight to our faces and think we're dumb enough to believe him."

"I don't think you're dumb," Takeshi denied vehemently and I aimed for his knee.

"Then talk." Now the smile was gone and a harsh, guilty glint was in his eyes.

"I...I failed everyone." I frowned.

"What?" Tsunayoshi said in astonishment. "When?"

"Back at the base, against Genkishi, I completely blew it! I was overconfident and then I..."

"So win next time. Nobody died." I almost stepped back at the anger in his eyes when he looked at me.

It was very unusual.

"It almost cost you your life Luciana, and if Hibari had not showed up then..." I sighed.

"You're allowed to sulk with your guilt if someone die. Until then just make sure not to lose again. Get your shit together Takeshi." I turned around and left.

* * *

"They're trying out ways of transportation for the Choice?" I nodded at Arro.

"I saw one of the prototypes, I'm not getting into that mess." I threw my Mist box in the air and caught it once again, Cloud laying down next to me. Arro was kneeling next to him and giving him a belly rub. "It's a wolf, not a dog, you're aware of that?" He snickered.

"But he loves it!" He made Zoro come out as well and, much like Cloud, he laid down next to his friend. They were as bad as the other these canines. "So, you open it?"

"Oh right." I lit up my Mist ring and put the flames in the box. It opened and shot an indigo flame in the air that made Cloud and Zoro got up on their feet. Paws. Whatever.

I was mesmerized by the raven black raven flying above us. Its eyes were indigo and the side of its wings were coated by Mist Flames. I raised my hand like I saw falconers do on TV. I knew a raven and a falcon were different but…

It flew away.

"Lulu?" I turned around to look at Arro, who had his arms stretched out in front of him, almost as if he was trying to locate obstacles.

I frowned at his moving lips. I couldn't hear a thing.

The next day, when I had to go learn how to drive a motorbike, whereas I had learned it in CEDEF by the way, I was still a little freaked out by Hugin's, yeah that was his name from what Arro told me, ability. Zoro managed to save us all by sending enough Rain Flames around us to counter the Mist Flames blocking our senses.

Yes.

Hugin couldn't create illusions. He could basically block out senses in the zone where he was spreading his flames, and use them to hide his presence as well. We would need to work on the...fact the sense blocked was completely random.

The fact he was shy and scared of anyone and anything was a problem as well.

Things started to change when I was working with Hugin with Arro and that an explosion shook the base.

"What the hell?" I wondered out loud, Hugin going back to his box immediately.

"It came from the living-quarter area I think." The floor shook again and I followed Arro through the hallways. It was easy to spot the problematic area.

There was a crowd in front of it.

"Tsunayoshi?" I whispered, seeing him fighting and orange...thing. Arro gritted his teeth next to me.

"Shit, Sawada just had to open his box?" Hayato turned around.

"Hey, don't bad mouth the Tenth!"

"He was told not to open it but did anyway, didn't he?" Arro replied, shrugging. Hayato was about to say something else, but Basil and Takeshi used their boxes to calm the orange thing down. "Sky Box Weapon are tricky to open, Sawada messed up, it's a fact."

"It's true," a new voice said behind us. I turned around and whistled quietly.

On his Box Weapon, a beautiful white horse, my brother looked like Prince Charming. Well, you had to picture him wearing something more...noble, but the intention was there.

I felt Arro tensing next to me. As my brother talked to Tsunayoshi about how he could damage his box forever, I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Arro averted his eyes.

"Nothing...I haven't seen him since..." He didn't need to finish his sentence. His fist clenching by his sides were enough.

The horse, once Dino was on the floor, yeah he fell down, nuzzled his nose against my cheek. I scratched his jaw and kissed him on the nose. He was beautiful.

"I see Scuderia is asking for cuddles again," Dino noted and I noticed Reborn here as well.

"He's adorable." I blew a raspberry on his nose and narrowly avoided his tongue against my cheek.

Then, as the kids, yes kids, were leaving, I climbed onto Scuderia and started leaving.

"Ana! You can't steal my horse!"

"It wouldn't be the first time!" I shouted back, smirking at Arro who looked totally betrayed I left him alone with my brother.

Brother who told him a word and they left the opposite way.

"Ciaossu!" I narrowed my eyes at Reborn.

"Well, this feels like a deja-vu. Do you need something?"

"I'll train you again."

"Yay." Reborn didn't move from Scuderia's head. "What?"

"I've read Tsuna's letter." He gave it back to me. He had asked me if he could read it when we came back and I said 'yes', knowing Reborn would notice if I did something.

"I can't disobey a direct order from the great Decimo, can I?" I replied with sarcasm. I sighed under Reborn's scrutinizing eyes. "I claim it in this era and I'm done with it. Aria may have said it could...put my dreams under control but..."

"They could be lethal Luciana." I frowned. "I asked Bianchi. It seems you kept having some but you were ill and exhausted each time and it kept getting worse because of your condition." He stopped for a second. "Using so much flames hasn't done anything yet?"

"Well, even if it fastens the process, I don't have any other choice but to fight with flames like every one else." I pursed my lips, knowing fully well that I would pay the price for fighting like I was doing since I arrived in this era later on. "It's my body, I get to decide if I want to put it through this." I furrowed my brows and lowered my head. "Is it my...her fault?"

"None of you chose to have changing flames. But awakening your Sky Flame will be hard and your body will suffer the effects of it."

"I just need to pull through until the end of the Choice, right? Then...will happen what will happen."

"Getting the ring could really help you." Should I tell him Byakuran had seemingly found a cure though?

I got off Scuderia and let him go back to Dino once at the entrance of Kyoya's base.

"I'm...figuring everything out Reborn, it's a lot. However, I'm kicking Byakuran's ass, that's for sure." As I was walking through Kyoya's base, I let a grim look cloud my gaze.

Byakuran...I mean, in total honesty, I knew what he did in this era was wrong but...he never did anything to me personally. Even my future self...she was locked up in his HQ but...it was a golden prison, really. The clothes there were in the closets were all expensive and...and even if what he did to Romain was wrong, he was looking for a cure for me, wasn't he?

I wondered what went down in other parallel worlds between him and I.

In the end, the only thing I was resenting him for was treating Romain as a guinea pig for my 'sake'. He killed so many people in Arro's life, including his fiancee, but...it wasn't in my time so…

It would be so much easier if I could just blatantly hate him.

"Just try not to be hit in the ribs too hard, okay?" I heard Katryna say in Kyoya's room. I walked to the door.

"Hn." I leaned my head in the opening, enough to see the blond woman sighing in resignation at Kyoya's behavior. Kyoya noticed I was there by the way, and he had his shirt in his hand, a big white bandage on his ribs on his right side.

I put a hand on my eyes immediately.

"I didn't see anything!" He was smaller than his future self, obviously, but...he was clearly fit already. From all the fighting he was doing anyway, it was no surprise really…

Katryna chuckled.

"If you feel any pain, I gave Kusakabe-san some painkillers. Please rest for the rest of the day Kyoya-san." She sent me a beautiful smile and left.

Kyoya was closing a drawer, his shirt back on. I raised a brow at him when he gazed at me.

There was something weird.

"Do I have something on my face again?" I asked him. He inched over the wooden floor of the room and stopped in front of me. "You're being weird Kyo..." With one finger under my chin, he raised my face toward his. "...ya?"

"Stop acting." I tilted my head on my shoulder. "You're acting as if everything was fine and keeping information to yourself to keep the herbivores from losing it because of the situation. Stop doing that in front of me." I looked down and smiled tiredly.

"I'm tired."

"I know." He took my hand and pulled me in the room, which I had never seen before. TYL Kyoya never accepted I came inside for some reason.

I was soon trapped between the wall and Kyoya, his hand still holding mine and his forehead against mine. His free hand took my collar and pulled it down on my left shoulder. I shivered when his hot breath was against my skin, and then his lips. I bit my lower lip when he sucked on my skin, clearly intending to give me a hickey.

He was done after a few seconds and seemed satisfied with his work, a smug smirk on his lips as I was completely done with his behavior by now.

"You have worst mood swings than a pregnant woman," I told him as he took me to the bed, pushing me on it. He snorted, laying down next to me.

I immediately put my head on his chest, my arms wrapped around him.

"If I ever get too clingy, just tell me or push me away."

"Hn." His arm was around my shoulder, keeping me close to him.

"Are you okay by the way?" I asked him in a whisper. "With everything that's going on, you..." His hand on my mouth kept me from continuing.

"Just sleep already."

Knowing I wouldn't get anything from him, I closed my eyes and removed his hand.

"You're not trying to make me talk?"

"If you're not telling me you have a reason."

"You could force me to..."

"Making you angry at me seems too much troubles for what it's worth." I smiled faintly, my nose buried in his shirt and a faint blush dusting my cheeks.

He didn't want to make me angry.

At him in particular.

Damn, developing romantic feelings was never on the table and yet here I was, acting like one of those girls in teenage romance movie.

I wouldn't trade my spot with anyone though.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to AutumnBee124 and StephanieClara for ****their reviews!**

**Bye!**


	42. Sibling training

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I kept jumping up and down.

"I guess your stupidity did something good this time," I told my brother.

"Ana!" he whined like a baby and I smiled innocently at him.

I thought I'd go see Dino and how he was settling down the next morning. I was swallowed by a turtle almost immediately. However, now, I was feeling good.

Actually, I had not felt that much energy in my body in a very long time. All of the physical exhaustion and stress were gone.

I plopped down on the seat on my brother's right side, between him and Reborn. I frowned at Dino putting a piece of carrot in front of my mouth, trying to feed me.

"What the hell?" He sighed deeply and ate it himself.

"You were so cute when you were a kid, why did you have to be hit by puberty?" he sulked, looking sadly at his bowl.

"What was she like when she was a kid?" Tsunayoshi asked innocently, simply curious. Dino perked up at that with a big grin.

"She was adorable! She didn't know what was polite or not when we adopted her, so for years she was calling people she didn't know 'sir' or 'madam' in a very formal tone because she didn't want to appear rude. Oh, and she always wanted to play with me! She would come in my office with a football ball and say 'play with me' in the most adorable commanding tone ever!" I facepalmed.

"You refused and I left for China," I reminded him the end of the story. "I have stories about you as well, don't forget it." He froze and went back to eating quietly. "So, Sky and Sun? Impressive."

"Well, Scuderia is Sky and Storm, it's nice to have Box Weapons with other Flame abilities when you have only one."

"Really, Sky and Storm?" He smiled softly at me.

"Yeah, you offered him to me for my thirtieth birthday two years ago." Hearing him say 'thirty' was...so weird.

"Right, the Flame of Wrath is Sky and Storm..." He nodded.

"Yeah, and Xanxus was so offended you got me this unlike what you got him." I raised a brow and he snickered to himself. "You booked him a room in a nursing home!" I blinked in confusion and Tsunayoshi choked on his food. Dino slapped him in the back. "You said that we grew up together, so there was enough teasing growing up between us. But for Xanxus it was different so you...made up for the lost years I guess?"

"Oh no, don't tell me he..."

"You met your match baby sis', and he's surprisingly good in his ways to annoy you apparently." Tsunayoshi had a weird face, probably trying to picture the guy who tried to kill him as someone who loved pissing off his younger sister for his own enjoyment.

But I loved pissing off Dino for my own enjoyment as well…

Huh.

In the afternoon, after my brother's party, we all gathered in the room used for bike practice. Reborn was on my head and I was next to my brother and Katryna, who had a calm smile on her face. Basil was also there, Lal as well on our side. Romario had Enzio on his head behind us, Arro next to him.

"Okay, everyone's here! It's time to start a serious training for each of you concerning your Box Weapon. First, I'd like to introduce you to Katryna." They looked at her and she nodded. "She's a medic and will go see you during your training to make sure you're not killing yourself by accident. Trust me when I say she's skilled, she has a Sun Flame and survived Shamal's medical training." That got her wide eyes and Hayato pointing an astonished finger at her. She blushed slightly, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"But you're a woman! How...how..."

"Don't worry Hayato-senpai, I know where to kick, your future self actually made sure of that." He was speechless for a second and crossed his arms, nodding firmly.

"Yeah, that's good, you better teach that pervert a lesson before he can teach you anything." Poor Shamal, I'd almost pity him.

Almost.

"As Reborn's oldest student, I'm in charge of over viewing all of your training. I'm looking forward to it."

"Can a failure like him..." Hayato didn't finish his sentence that Tsunayoshi pushed him back, making him fall. "Tenth, what..." Tsunayoshi rubbed the back of his head, showing the bullet impact where his foot was a second ago.

Dino shot me a look, _the _look, as I twirled my gun around my finger. I looked away in disdain.

"I can't wait!" Takeshi exclaimed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I'm charged to the extreme for this training!"

"I will also go around to check if Dino's doing a good job when I have the time." Then he kicked him brutally in the jaw, enough to draw blood at the corner of his mouth, before going back on my head. "After all, who knows what kind of mistake he still does today?"

"A...nyway, Chrome." She raised her head. "You were sent to this time but you are also an allied of Rokudo Mukuro. Can we count on you?"

"I...yes. I want to do better, to improve because…I believe it is what will bring me, us, to the past."

"Alright, that's what I wanted to hear. First of all, we'll need to have Lambo train seriously. I know," he said to Tsunayoshi, who had opened his mouth, "that he's a kid, but he's also a Vongola Guardian and the power of each Guardian will be vital for the fight." While he said that, I watched Lambo running around with a pen as if he were an astronaut or something. "I heard a few things about the Vongola Boxes from the Tsuna in this time. With that in mind, you will all engage in individual training regimes. I should mention Hibari Kyoya has already started his training with me." I averted my eyes to the door, basically away from everyone. He seriously called that 'training'? I mean...it worked in a sense but...beating each other to a pulp was not really… "Basil will also have his own training with Lal Mirch. Luciana will train with Reborn and Arro until her other tutor is here."

"A third one?" He grinned at me.

"Everything's going to be fine, he's perfect for you, trust me!" Then, he told everyone what they would be doing and we started to leave the room.

Katryna caught my sleeve and made me slow down. Once we were behind everyone, she pointed at a spot next to the bikes and I frowned.

Wow, the girls were well hidden.

When we were in the hallway, we leaned against the wall in silence and waited. They exited the room a few seconds later, a scarf around their head.

"Well good afternoon ladies," I greeted them with a smirk and they yelped, starting in their shoes. They spun around. "I didn't notice you were there until Katryna told me, congratulations."

"Ana-senpai, it's not..." I raised my hand, signaling Kyoko I wasn't buying any lie she would come up with.

"Yeah, I get it, Tsunayoshi didn't talk to you. Damn he really needs to grow a pair."

"Hahi, that language is..." Haru squeaked with a blush. Poor innocent Kyoko was immune by now.

"You must have more questions than before now, don't you?" Katryna asked them. "Oh, my name is Katryna, I get along well with your future selves, Kyoya and Haru."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same!" Haru said enthusiastically before the atmosphere dropped between us. "But...what are we supposed to do?"

"Can't you tell us senpai?"

"No, it's Tsunayoshi's story to tell. Maybe Ryohei's too for you Kyoko, but it's not my place to tell you anything." Although, screaming the sumo contest excuse was bullshit was tempting.

"But how can we make him tell us? If we just ask him he'll find an excuse not to tell us." Haru was not wrong there, so I shrugged.

"I don't know but you have my support on whatever you decide to do."

Of course, when news reached me they were boycotting house chores related to the boys, I was totally supporting them. Arro was not agreeing with me though.

"You seriously think it's the time to boycott!?" he basically yelled at me, making Hugin hide behind Reborn.

"They should have told them right when they were thrown into that era, I told Tsunayoshi he should tell them but he didn't, they had it coming!"

"What good will it bring them exactly!?"

"They were taken from their home and life and they don't even have the right to know _why_!?" I shouted back at him, fuming. "It's this time's Tsunayoshi, my future self, Shoichi and this time's Kyoya who are to blame for this situation, they're here because they're close to Tsunayoshi, it's their right to know they're here because of him!"

"Sure, but right now might not be the best time!"

"Byakuran wants the Vongola Rings, do you think he's below threatening them openly!? If they're threatened and..."

"Lulu..."

"What!?" Arro pointed at my right hand. My ring was flaming purple and my Flame of Wrath was present, burning brighter than usual.

I stepped back immediately. My inhaler in my mouth, I breathed with it, watching my flame disappearing slowly. Did the Cloud Flame I could now produce on a ring...made my Flame of Wrath stronger or…?

"Anyhow, the girls are boycotting and Tsuna has to find a solution, you don't have to do anything about it you two. I forbid it." Reborn then looked at me. "Get your flame under control, a fight with your best friend shouldn't bring out so much bad emotions in you. Fon trained you better than that."

"...yes..."

"Let's go back to training."

* * *

The bed was so comfy, and my pillow was warm.

And moving.

That was weird, my bed was pretty normal. I was pretty sure I passed out when Reborn threw me in the wall during today's training but...the room I was staying in was not that good. Dino was acting all weird today as well.

I opened my eyes and blinked, not recognizing the room. It was more luxurious and western-like than Kyoya's base.

I sat up and looked at my pillow.

It blinked back at me and started purring, showing me its belly.

"Well aren't you my Italian savior?" I whispered to him, giving him a belly rub. "Bester right?" He purred even more and used his paw to bring me back to the mattress, nuzzling his nose against my cheek.

After a few seconds of cuddling with that big cat, I remembered his owner. I got off the bed and shot him an inquisitive look.

"You didn't come here on your own, did you?" I left the room and entered a luxurious living-room. I was sure to be in a hotel suite now and Xanxus was on the couch in the living-room, working on… "Are those my guns?"

"Yeah," he replied, not batting an eyelash, not giving me a look. He was totally focus on the task at hands.

"But why?"

"Maintenance." I inched slowly toward him. "Might as well gain time while you were passed out on the bed." I stopped behind the couch at a right angle to the one he was sitting on. I laid my hand on the back of it.

"So...did you finally kidnap me?" This time he shot me a look and I was pretty sure it was a tiny bit of amusement in his scarlet eyes.

"Yes, just to throw you back there in a few days." I looked down when something soft was beneath my fingers and I smiled softly at Bester. He was so damn cute. "Luciana, sit." I did, not wanting to anger the man. He sighed and put down the part of Federico's gun he was cleaning. "You're going to be with me until you face Byakuran, so stop being awkward." I pursed my lips. "Keep that for my past self."

"So...so we really get along now?" He nodded.

"You lived at the VARIA HQ for three years, what do you think?"

"I worry for my mental health?" A smirk appeared on his lips for a second. "Never mind, how did we even..."

"Do you really want to know?" I blinked at him. Did I want to know? Was he really just okay with telling me?

"I...I don't know, I don't want it to ruin..."

"It won't, and if you can avoid it it would be better." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Avoid the reason we got close?"

"I was planning on seeing you or at least talk to you on your seventeenth birthday."

"Talk." He leaned forward on his knees, not looking at me but with a harsh look on his face. He did not have...the 'aura' he usually had though. The Boss one. Right now, even if he was intimidating, he was...pretty normal. At least I was seeing...my brother I guess. It was weird to describe.

"You were kidnapped, in your own apartment. They managed to move you to Portugal before we got you back."

"...you came?" He frowned.

"These trash were not doing a very good job at saving you, so yes. It was private matters anyway."

"Pri..." His gaze was enough. My father managed to kidnap me, and from what he said earlier, it must have happened before my seventeenth birthday. Birthday which was in six months.

Yeah, I loved that scenario.

"So...you're my third tutor?" He nodded firmly, resuming his work on my gun. "Why you?"

"I'm the only one who can use the Flame of Wrath except for you," he explained as if it was the most logical thing in the world. It was...logical but...I wasn't fighting the way he was so… "Don't worry about details, I know what I am doing."

"Sure?" I was still sitting awkwardly though, my back straight and hands on my knees. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Today nothing, then you'll see."

"I don't think that..."

"You among everyone else should know not to overwork your body." I froze.

"You know," I stated in a whisper. "How much?"

"Too much for you right now." I brought my knees to my chest and laid my chin on them. "I've read Haneuma's report. You did good Ann'." I didn't really know how to react, so I just nodded hastily.

"Yeah...sure..." Bester pushed my legs with his front paw. I slid on the floor and sat at the coffee table. Without a word, Xanxus gave me another part of the gun and I started cleaning it. I noticed a whole box of ammo as well. "That's a lot of ammo."

"For you, you'll need it." I brought the box over and took one. They were not Cloud bullets. "They should suit you just fine, I made sure of it." My hand clenched harder around the object.

"Thank you Xanxus," I mumbled almost shyly before looking up at him. "And thank you for coming." On the outside he seemed indifferent, but I saw how he stopped moving for a second.

"You're my baby sister, I can't let trash take care of your training forever. It would be insulting." I blushed slightly at that, a small smile on his face and I went back to my gun.

'Younger sister' or even 'little sister' could have been possible. He chose 'baby sister' instead. It was...affection, wasn't it?

* * *

The next day, I followed him in the forest near Namimori. We stopped on a cliff and I shot a look down. Only trees, but they were very much down below.

"We're high."

"Yeah." Great conversation between siblings I'd say. "Jump." I turned a shock gaze at him.

"Sorry what?"

"Jump."

"Do you want to kill me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Federico's gun, use it to come back here."

"I'm not you, I can't use my flames li..." I screamed very loudly when he pushed me and even waved at me from his spot.

That son of a bitch!

I managed to turn around in the air, the wind now lashing my face and the trees below approaching too fast to my liking. What was it with people pushing me off cliff? Last time it was Federico, and it was in a dire situation, but here?

I took Federico's gun and charged it, the gun glowing orange. I shot, but it just burned tree branches and destroyed the ground, I was still falling. My eyes were tearing up because of the wind drying them.

My VARIA ring lit up almost automatically, the purple flame big and bright on my finger. The flame from the gun grew bigger, but it barely made me slow down.

I couldn't possibly die by my brother's hand, right? I mean...he thought I could do it, so...I...I had to succeed! It was my opportunity to show him I was capable, even if this version of Xanxus must have seen me fight already but...I wanted to impress him.

Please flame, help me with that!

It burned brighter, and I thought I saw a spark of orange before I was sent high in the air, way too much to my stomach liking. I looked behind me and bit the inside of my cheek. I needed one more shot to get back on the cliff but…

Well, let's hope I don't die or break anything.

I shot and landed harshly in the ground, breaking it by landing and rolling a few meters back. I was...dizzy when I sat up, and somehow was glad not being able to feel pain.

Although, I ended up on all four puking. I felt Xanxus crouching next to me and a bottle of water was put down next to me. I grabbed it, took a mouthful of it and spat it on the ground, in my puke. It was a lovely picture. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and sat on my heels.

"I don't know if I hate you or if I should call you a genius," I admitted to him.

"Do both." I chuckled briefly before he pulled me on my feet. "You can stand fine?"

"It's still a little dizzy." He sat me back down. "What...I'm not flying like you."

"No, you're not, but you can dodge at high speed and that's what I want you to learn."

"Damn your behavior's so different," I said in a sigh. He frowned. "I mean...I noticed in Namimori as well. You're different with me than when you're with your men. You're not nearly as scary as you can be." He sighed as well.

"I'm not going to treat you like trash Ann'. It would be like calling myself 'trash'." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Thanks, I'm tou..." I groaned when his big, warm hand ruffled my hair, leaving it a mess. I glared at him under my raven locks, blowing some of them out of my face.

He looked too smug to my liking.

"I'm going to kick your ass." He raised a brow.

"I'd like to see that." He got up and stepped back, hands in his pockets. "I mean, with what I've seen so far...it's kind of disappointing." I slowly got up.

"You're trying to piss me off?"

"Yeah, and it's working." His face lost the slight amusement it held. "You and I both know how the Flame of Wrath works and when it is the most powerful." I gulped and nodded. "I know you trained with the Storm Arcobaleno to control it and you did a good job, but if you want to use Federico's gun, you're gonna need more flames, so more control."

"I'm gonna be furious at you all day long?" I summed up and he nodded, his hands reaching for his guns. "Great."

After a few days, where I learned where and when I was supposed to join the others for the Choice, I was done with my shower and sat on the bed. I took the VARIA ring with a grim look and turned it around. I pursed my lips.

The inside of the ring, behind the top of the ring where the stone was...there was a crack. It was small, thin, but definitely there.

Damn, I never would have thought my Cloud Flames would do that. Was...was it supposed to break this easily? I mean, the VARIA had to have good quality rings like the fake Mare Ring, so...why would it start to crack?

I left my room to go to Xanxus', but he was in the living-room, checking his phone. He put it away and looked up at me, asking me what I wanted with a movement of his chin.

"The ring, it's..." I groaned and simply showed him the crack once next to him.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"But...is it supposed to break like that!?" He looked slightly offended.

"Of course not, they're quality, especially yours."

"Then why don't you look more concerned about it breaking!?"

"I knew it might happen at some point." I opened my mouth but he got up, towering me by a head, as the top of mine was just under his chin, and he put his hand on my mouth. "Keep doing what you're doing, don't think much about it. You still have the other Cloud ring, right?" I nodded. "Keep it on you."

The rest of the training was...intense. Xanxus was powerful and experienced, there was no doubt about it. However, his training methods were different from Reborn's or anyone else. I mean, for instance Reborn and TYL Kyoya would make long training sessions to make me work on stamina and tire me enough for me not to try to train again on my own. They were efficient, of course.

Xanxus worked differently because it was rare to train in the mornings, and if we did it would be a lot against Bester while he was clearly finishing his night against a tree at ten or eleven a.m. The sessions were also a lot shorter, but a lot more intense. Basically, Reborn was making sure I would win long fights in spite of my stamina, and Xanxus was saying 'fuck it, you don't have a lot of stamina so your fights will be short and you'll win anyway'.

Needless to say, my brain was working all the time, but most of all my survival instinct was kicking in like crazy. I wasn't fearing for my life, but Xanxus was not sparing any expense of using his Flame of Wrath, and I knew fully well how dangerous it was.

It was strange to be the target of it for once.

While training with my brother, my instinct was sometimes overlapping my brain and it was something that had not happened in years. At first it was disturbing, but after dodging another bullet, I let my instinct in control. It was exactly what Xanxus wanted anyway, he wanted me to take out any trash in the time I had and not try to adapt to the time they had.

In a way, Reborn's training and my brother's we both essential and complemented one another.

On the morning of the awaited day, Xanxus threw me a VARIA attire in my face when I was barely awake. The sun was not up yet.

"You're representing the VARIA today Luciana, don't disappoint me." My mouth was so dry.

"...sure..."

The uniform was basically a white dress shirt with the word 'VARIA' sewed on my right breast pocket, no tie so I left the three first buttons unbuttoned. Then, I had black leather pants with a beige strip on the inner leg and outer leg, very skin tight but it almost felt like I was wearing nothing at the same time. The jacket was light and in leather, slightly fitted at the waist, black with beige strips on the sides and sleeves and the word 'VARIA' once again on the right breast. There was also a hood with white fur around it, hopefully it was fake fur. Then, I was wearing black leather boots.

I jumped a few times.

"It's way easier to move in than I thought it would be." Xanxus looked at me with an appreciative glint in his eyes. I put my Boxes Weapons at my waist, rings on my fingers or pocket and my guns at my thighs. "I'm ready. Thanks for training me, it was...perfect for me." He looked away and closed his eyes, pretending it was nothing, but I wasn't blind.

He put a lot of thoughts into it and how it would make me progress as fast as possible without being overwhelming. It...also required a good knowledge of the other person and how they worked.

Any doubts I could have about my future self and him getting along were gone, because it was crystal clear I was close to him. I just had to remember how he was relaxed around me.

"Are you coming?"

"No, I have things to do." I was...a little disappointed, but the situation was too bad for me to...act bratty. "Here by the way." I caught the box he threw my way. I opened it and narrowed my eyes at the vials inside of it. They were small syringes with a bright yellow liquid inside. The color...was not natural at all. "If I say it's an activator, you understand what I mean I think."

"I guess..." I closed the box and slipped it in my pocket. "See you then." I was about to walk through the door that his voice stopped me.

"Ann'." I looked at him above my shoulder. "Give them hell, don't hold back." I grinned at him confidently.

"Sir, yes sir!"

I was not stressed about the coming battle. Instead...I was almost excited.

It was killed the moment I was with Reborn in the meeting room. He was the only one there.

He was holding Leon's tail in his hand. Leon who, with his tongue, snatched Cloud's box and swallowed it before changing shape.

"Congratulation Luciana, you're going to be very close to dying in the fight." I went pale. "On the bright side, Xanxus' training will not go to waste and you're going to fight."

"Am I supposed to be happy about almost dying?" I replied sarcastically.

It was not the right time for that, but should I even be surprised by now?

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to AutumnBee124 for ****their review!**

**Bye!**


	43. The Choice

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Wow, look at you!" I complimented them as they finally showed up at the shrine. Well, minus Kyoya and Takeshi from what I was seeing.

"What the hell is with this attire!?" Hayato shrieked at me with an accusing finger in my direction.

"No, what's the bump in your hood?" I ran to Tsunayoshi and leaned toward his ear, my hands hiding my mouth.

"Leon's lost his tail," I whispered to him. He paled and looked at me with pity.

And you know what? When Byakuran teleported us and I landed right on Tsunayoshi's back, it felt good. I 'accidentally' walked over his head to get off his back and froze immediately at the new presences.

"Hey." Yeah, it was Byakuran's voice. Once the smoke of our arrival cleared up, we could see him and his gang of weirdos, including the magma dude.

I immediately went next to Arro when I felt his flame crackling in the air and grabbed his wrist, giving him a warning look.

"It's him," he whispered to me, his blue eyes glued to the magma guy, who raised a brow at him, "he was the one at the CEDEF with Byakuran, it's..." He gritted his teeth but I understood.

He was the one who hurt him and weakened my future self enough for her to be taken. Although...that Byakuran would send one of his, what was it, Funeral Wreaths? That he would send one of those was kind of flattering in a way.

They babbled about the game and I shot a quick look at the tent or base, whatever they called it. There were three distinct presences inside of it.

Dino grinned at me when he appeared as if it was nothing.

The magma dude ended up pointed a finger at me and I raised a brow.

"My, my, Zakuro, you're still not over it?" Byakura asked him playfully.

"I won't be until I make her bite the dust Byakuran-sama!" he roared, glaring at me.

"You fucking..." Arro started but I grabbed his shoulder.

"Now Arro, don't steal my spotlight." I returned Zakuro's gaze and smirked in provocation. "We'll see about that trash. I'm nothing like the Luciana you beat in the past." Although, I knew nothing about his abilities so I was probably being overconfident for nothing.

My eyes caught Byakuran's and he just smiled at me, which surprised me.

"Let's start," Kyoya said, lighting up his ring.

"My, don't be so impatient Hibaaaaari-chan!" Okay, having the big bad guy calling Kyoya in such a way was funny. Byakuran was a troll. "There are rules and we're going to use this," he continued, showing a golden object, "to decide. The choices aren't over yet." It projected two boards on the buildings, one for the Vongolas, one for them. There were pictures of each elements and an empty square.

Hum...we were going to choose the fighters based on our elements then. But the square…

I moved next to Kyoko and Haru. Empty square, no particular elements...non fighters?

That was a cowardly move, but an efficient one unfortunately.

"Place your hand with the ring on the side with gears, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Huh?" Byakuran did so himself.

"See? Like this." Hesitantly, Tsunayoshi walked closer and put his hand on the object.

"Like this?"

"Yes. Now move your hand to the right when I say 'Choice'." Tsunayoshi didn't have the time to reply anything. "Choice." The object was spinning and slowly, numbers filled each lines.

One Sky, one Rain, two Clouds and two without elements on our side. I smirked slightly, knowing that having Kyoya and I on the field was a good thing. My smirk vanished quickly though at the Millefiore's fighters.

Two Mists, one Storm, one Sun, one Cloud…

And one Sky.

Two out of the three Bosses of the Tri-Ni-Sette would be facing each other.

Also, on our side the Cloud symbol was in flame, just like the Sky symbol on their hand.

"This shows what fighters you will be sending depending on their elements. For the Vongola, it is a Sky, a Rain, two Clouds and two null elements, so people with no ring." Byakuran shot me a look once again. "Good draw Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsunayoshi shot me a quick look, seeing as clear as day there was something going on.

I drew my gun and put it on the weird zombie-looking guy when the girls screamed. He stopped in his movements, but there was no fear in his eyes when he looked at me.

In the blink of an eye, vines were wrapped around him and he was brought back to the Millefiore side.

"I'm sorry for Daisy, he can't help himself when he sees cute and fragile beings," the guy with bright green hair and flashy eye makeup said courteously.

"Drop your gun sis'," Dino told me as his arm found its way on my shoulders.

"Heh, Dino-san!? Since when..."

"Hum? I sneaked in during the warp." Still, his hand was contorted around my shoulder. I put my gun away.

"Let's announce the participants then, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Wait Byakuran-san, since I don't have a ring, then I can count as a null element, right?" Byakuran's eyes turned cold and calculating, but his smile was quickly back on.

"I'll make an exception for this once."

"Alright, then our formation is clear Tsunayoshi-kun." The Decimo looked at him. "You, Yamamoto-kun, Hibari-kun, Luciana-san, Spanner and myself will be the null elements."

"Hey! Don't make decisions for the Tenth!"

"But Gokudera, I agree on a battle formation where each individual has prior experiences and are used to work together." True, Takeshi and Tsunayoshi, Spanner and Shoichi, Kyoya and I, it would work.

"Reborn-san..."

"Let's go with this Gokudera-kun," Tsunayoshi reasoned with him but he just lowered his head.

"But I'm not fighting then Tenth..." I sighed. Seriously.

"Hey, isn't there something wrong if I'm not fighting!?" Ryohei yelled. "I trained to the extreme for this!"

"Then hold it please!" Shoichi replied with urgency in his voice. "The opposite side...Byakuran-san is fighting as well and it is not a good omen."

"Would you look at his smugness?" I whispered to my brother, rolling my eyes at Kyoya who was quiet, happy to be a part of the fight.

I didn't want to imagine what would have happened otherwise.

"Then, I will announce our fighters. Sun will be the zombie who lives to kill, Daisy. Storm will be the fire which destroys everything standing in his way, Zakuro. Mist will the be phantom giant bringer of truth, Torikabuto. Cloud will be the ever-reliable and kind leader of the Funeral Wreaths, Kikyo." He looked back, then at the blue-haired kid clutching his jacket. "I think it covers it all."

"Wait a minute, you're supposed to have two Mists!" Basil screamed at them. The two gaped at them.

"I forgot!" Then, they smiled mockingly. "Do you really think we forgot? As I said, each Funeral Wreath has a hundred A-rank soldiers at their disposal. The second Mist fighter will be one of Torikabuto's men, Saru." He appeared in a cloud of dark indigo mist. "As for how we win this game, I went for the most simple rule of all: the target rule."

"So that's why one of the elements symbol is on fire," I spoke out, attracting everyone's attention. "They're the targets, and I guess that if, like in our case, there's more than one player, it will be a random choice between the players to know who's the target?"

"Stupid-It-All..." the kid muttered whereas Byakuran chuckled lightly.

"Exactly Lucia-chan! The gyroroulette will take care of that!" Then, two lights came out of it. One went to Byakuran's heart, our target, and the other…

Yeah, it went to me because if Kyoya was the target it wouldn't be half as fun.

However, a purple flame sparked to life on my chest. Great, so we had a time limit based on stamina?

Damn, maybe Kyoya would have been a better choice of a target.

Of course, once Reborn explained this out loud, I had concerned looks thrown at me. Arro tensed and the Polish medic did not seem reassured either.

"Let's not waste time," I told them with a deep breath. It was an asthma trigger that shit.

Xanxus' training was more than spot on it seemed.

They projected the entire Tri-Ni-Sette in the sky to show it was the price and two Cervello appeared, as neutral judges like during the VARIA conflict.

Then, Kikyo said the person hiding in the tent had to come out and a pissed off Superbi appeared. I briefly met his gaze but he looked away immediately.

Huh, strange.

He was true to himself though, even after so many years, because he clearly came to help in case we needed, like Dino, yet he said otherwise.

The spectators were told to go to the viewing areas.

"Hey Dino, I'm used to running away from trash, even if in your lifetime I was kidnapped in Japan, it won't happen now," I told my brother to lighten his worry, even just a little bit. He seemed surprise I knew about this, and smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I know. Kick butts baby sis'." I nodded.

"Between that and "Ann' give them hell', I get the message." He chuckled and left. I caught what Arro threw at me. "Hey, if I deal with that Zakuro you're getting your arm cut off!" He rolled his eyes and left as I caught up with Kyoya.

He frowned at the purple flame dancing on my chest and I waved him off.

"Come on, you'd never be the target." I elbowed him in the ribs. "And...we're both fighting, it's good for us."

"I'll bite to death more of them." I smirked slyly.

"I'll be faster."

Once inside the base, Takeshi started changing and we started talking about a plan. I lowered Kyoya's arms when he raised them with his tonfa.

"The most logical thing would be to protect the target at all cost," Shoichi started and I deadpanned, "however Luciana-san's skills are too important to be left out. Byakuran-sama is fighting as well and will most likely sends all his Funeral Wreaths out while he stays back because he can defend himself on his own."

"So what do we do?" Tsunayoshi asked him.

"Well, Spanner and I will stay here, we won't be useful on the battlefield anyway. We'll keep you updated on their positions as fast as we can and we have things up our sleeves ourselves to slow them down. If we base our strategy on Byakuran-sama waiting for his men to get Luciana-san, it means it is five against four. Even if we can keep one of them distracted, it still means you will each face one of them. From what happened earlier, Zakuro will probably be the first one to face you Luciana-san."

"Yeah, he must have convinced his peers I'm his prey by now."

"What I'm suggesting is for you Luciana-san to be surrounded by us. You four will go and once she's at her position, you will each go in a different one."

"So the target is the bait at the same time," Tsunayoshi whispered with a grim look. "Senpai, you have to hold on, okay?" I puffed my chest.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He didn't seem that reassured though, so Takeshi threw his arms on his shoulders, his tie a mess.

"Don't worry Tsuna! It's gonna be okay!" I grabbed his tie and started redoing it.

"Once you're all in place, Tsunayoshi-kun you will throw a red flare. It has a mirage inside that will grant you a few seconds for a surprise attack. Then, try your best to catch one's attention. We won't get to our target if we don't deal with some of them first."

"You want the red haired herbivore?" Kyoya asked me and I nodded. "Fine." I was just done with Takeshi's tie and smiled at Kyoya in gratitude, Spanner having a metal stick in the flame of my chest.

He would not get in my way.

"There's no going to attack Byakuran-sama until we have more fighters than them. Do we all agree?" I shot Kyoya a look, who closed his eyes. It was the only 'yes' we would get from him.

"Wouldn't it be better if Luciana-san was on a bike with someone else?" Spanner asked us. I pursed my lips, not really liking the sound of that. "I mean, once she's done with Zakuro, someone else has to join her because no matter what, the exhaustion of the fight will have an impact on the flame we have to keep alive, right?"

Kyoya grabbed my wrist to pull me toward him.

"I guess it's not a problem anymore." They all made a circle, but I declined, like Kyoya. Was it rude? Maybe, but I couldn't care less, I had a literal flame on my chest. I turned to my friend. "What's gotten into you?" He blinked almost lazily at me and pointed at the purple flame.

"It can't go out, I'll make sure of it." I smiled and raised my closed fist in front of him. With a sigh, he bumped his own fist with mine.

"Sure!" I adjusted my earpiece in my ear and once the Cervellos announced it would start, I followed Kyoya. I climbed behind him on his bike and the wind was quickly lashing my face. I managed to get Hugin out and he followed us from the sky.

My arms were firmly secured around his waist, my braided hair whipping the air in my back. As Kyoya was going pretty fast, we quickly reached my spot, where Shoichi told us to stop.

"Be careful, don't die boys," I told them as my feet were back on the ground.

"We'll take care of them quickly Ana!" Takeshi promised me with a confident grin and Tsunayoshi nodded firmly.

"And if you need, we'll come for you." These two left in different directions and I turned to Kyoya.

"I'm so dealing with my trash quicker than you with your herbivore." He smirked, accepting the challenge and left as well.

After a few minutes, Shoichi's voice was back in my ear.

"_Tsunayoshi-kun and Yamamoto-kun should stop now. Hibari-kun can continue for a few more meters. __Tsunayoshi-kun, you can send the flare._"

"_Understood._"

"_You should meet your opponent in three, two, one..._" I just finished putting Leon against a wall, hopefully away from my fight and looked at the direction Tsunayoshi left in.

Don't die stupidly Tsunayoshi. Hugin was above me, I couldn't see him as he was hiding himself in his Mist, but his flames were thin yet everywhere in the air. They could see my Cloud Flames, but my Mist Flames had a different reading on a detector, so there was a very slim chance they would not put two and two together right away.

"_Hibari-kun, you can stop. Two flames just went by between Tsunayoshi-kun and Hibari-kun, one is going toward Yamamoto-kun and one toward us thanks to the lure we made of Luciana-san's flame._"

"_Shoichi, Spanner, will you be okay?_" From the tone of the voice, Tsunayoshi was in HDWM.

"_Don't worry,_" Shoichi reassured him. "_We have our ways to defend oursel..._"

"_Guys, I've got company_." Hum...I wondered if Kyoya still had his earpiece…

I put my hand on my gun when I felt the two newcomers. For now, they would just see the me trying to hide herself behind a wall, and not me watching the scene from the opposite side of the street.

Hugin could reinforce my own illusions and make them stronger, and by that I meant I could make the illusion of another me for longer and of better quality. Rick would be so proud.

"Hahan, we've already found her," that Kikyo said as they were flying down toward her. They both could fly then, their flames were being used by their boots to support their weights in the sky. It was good to know, I was not a fighter in the air. I'd need to make him stay on the ground and…

I still did not have Cloud.

My fake me turned around and aimed at them.

"I'm going to get my revenge this time idjit!"

"You really want to take care of her on your own Zakuro?"

"Byakuran-sama agreed Kykio, so back off! I have a score to settle with her!"

"Hahan, I'll leave you to it then. I have another opponent to take care of it seems." He flew away on his own.

I frowned when my illusion started to choke, but she used the Flame of Wrath to counter it. For an instant, I actually saw the invisible wave of Storm Flames in the air against my poor illusion.

Mind you, it was still an illusion, although definitely a real one thanks to Hugin. However, her attacks could look like the Flame of Wrath and imitates the effects, it was still my Mist Flames doing the job with my Box Weapon.

And it was in my best interest to stop it soon.

She started running as he charged at her and pulled her Box Weapon. He saw it and hit her, sending her so brutally in the ground it broke and I was pretty sure I heard something breaking, bones breaking.

"Humph, what were you trying to pull off with the Bo..." He stopped when he noticed it was indigo, like Mist, and most of all opened. He immediately jumped back in the air, now more alert.

Still, I was already behind and above him. I could use three bullets in a row to move until it was too much energy used.

I aimed behind me and charged at him. He didn't notice me and my knee was deep in his back, diving straight in the building. He crashed into it, and although it cracked, nothing really broke.

He glided on the ground and I landed as well, keeping a safety distance between us.

"Fuck that hurts!" He growled, standing up and rubbing his sore face. My illusion vanished and he frowned. "Tch, I'm not wasting my time idjit."

Out of nowhere, he opened his jacket. I first raised a brow, and then widened my eyes at the box in his chest. The...the hell was…

The hell Byakuran did to these guys?

I jumped back and Hugin retreated on my shoulder when Zakuro was surrounded by Storm Flames, damaging the building behind him and breaking any illusions around us. The flames in the air gave me a cut on my cheek and arm, but I was too dumbstruck by Zakuro's new appearance to actually care about it, or even to know if I risked getting the same infection Arro had.

"Surprised huh? You're seeing a Carnage Box in action, their power is way bigger than any Box Weapon as the animals they're based on...well, you can see it by yourself!"

He was bigger, taller and most of all red.

He looked like a dinosaur.

"My Box Weapon is based on a tyrannosaurus!" Two wings made of red flames were in his back.

"Hey...does your current state mean I can...not hold back against you?" He cackled.

"Even if you don't hold back you will not win!" Yeah, I would be very close to death at some point I guess from Leon's cocoon but…

I could go full on with my Flame of Wrath without feeling guilty or anything?

Damn.

I put Hugin back in his box and cracked my fingers.

"Where are you looking at?" I ducked right when he went for my head, throwing my ankle in his knee. He grabbed it with a wicked grin but I put my hands on the ground to push myself up and kick him higher.

He grabbed my other foot and started to throw me in the ground but I already had my gun ready and shot him, powerful orange flames as my Cloud ring was burning bright. I didn't really know if it were my Cloud flames or something else, but there _was_ something in that ring making my shots and Flame of Wrath more powerful.

I landed on the ground and moved my feet. My right ankle seemed a little bit bruised but other than that nothing.

Still, I knew I shot him but there was barely a graze on his chest.

He was back in my face a second later and I dodged his blows as I could, my palms covered in way more Flames of Wrath than usual doing almost nothing. His skin, or more like scales, were a lot harder to penetrate than human skin.

Well, he didn't really look like a human anymore.

I received a fist in my stomach, breaking one of my ribs loudly and I spat out blood on his arm, in a moment of inattention.

Not feeling pain...was a good thing I guess. Although, he seemed to know about it as well, but I was smaller than him. I grabbed his wrist and biceps with my hands and slipped under his arm and kicked right in his elbow while pushing down on his arm with my hands.

He screamed in pain when I felt his bone popped out at the joint, his arm now deformed. I grabbed my regular gun but with his good arm, he grabbed me and threw me in a building. I spat blood again from the impact but got up immediately.

"You've done it idjit, I'm seriously pissed at you right now!" I just spat blood on the ground without breaking our eye contact. "You're not a talkative one either."

"Take it as a compliment, when I don't talk it means I'm focused on what I'm doing." He grinned.

"And I should be flattered?"

I dived on the side when a punch was thrown at my face and tried to shoot him again, but he grabbed the barrel of the gun and crushed with his bare fist. I dropped it immediately and he crushed it under his foot.

There went Reborn's gift and my Cloud bullets.

"I'm done playing now." He raised his arm. "Magma Infiammato!" I watched the red flame coming my way and gritted my teeth, raising my right hand.

I threw my Flame of Wrath, my Cloud ring shining bright. Right off the bat, when they clashed, I felt my flame was weaker than his, the way it was was not meant to purely destroy like my brother's.

My flame shone brighter as I kept repeating I could not lose to a trash like him in my head, not after how Arro's arm was now.

I widened my eyes when I saw my ring cracking once more but I couldn't stop. The flame kept getting bigger. I knew it was bad for me, I was the target after all, but I had to defend myself, so I kept digging in my flame, my will calling it more and more.

My will and my usual dormant anger.

Then, a spark of orange appeared in the big purple flame, and grew brighter and bigger as the ring kept cracking. Ultimately, the cracks reached the purple stone and broke it as well, an orange one appearing underneath.

I grinned widely. Xanxus, you bastard, you knew why the ring was cracking.

My Flame of Wrath tripled in intensity when all of the purple flames around me turned a bright orange, just like the flame on my chest. The ring ended up breaking apart and the flames exploded against one another, sending me and Zakuro away in a cloud of smoke. I pushed on my arms and got up but fell on my ass, putting my inhalator in my mouth immediately. Geez, not now.

My whole right arm was burned, like the sleeve of my jacket and shirt. Once I had my breathing under control, I got up and widened my eyes at the shining thing behind Zakuro, glued to a building.

Leon...was…

I ran at Zakuro, who was also wounded at the arm but the one I had wounded before was fine now. I managed to duck under his hands and took what Arro gave me before the fight from my pocket.

A marble.

A particular marble.

With no delicacy, I pushed it in one of the open wounds of the wounded arm. Before he could grab me, I pushed myself in the air thanks to his shoulders and jumped away, sending a wave of Flame of Wrath to the marble.

It exploded and the blow sent me, harshly of course, to Leon. Thanks to my landing, I clearly felt my shoulder was not where it was supposed to be. I sat up and put it back in place, wincing at the sensation it gave me.

However, from the gray smoke in front of me, I saw red shots of red flames coming my way. I started shooting them as much as I could but one managed to touch my right leg, although it was weaker than at the beginning because my flame slowed it down before.

I fell flat on my stomach and I saw Zakuro, missing an arm, coming out of the smoke. He glared at Leon.

"What's that, a Vongola weapon?" He shot it and Leon shone brighter and started...melting or something.

I received my gifts on my head as Zakuro's attack touched what remained of Leon up there. It covered me in smoke and I coughed, grabbing the new items.

A ring and a gun, exactly what I had just lost, how convenient.

I slipped on the ring where my VARIA ring was and lit it up, an orange flame dancing on it. I felt my new gun immediately heating up and I shot without thinking.

The gun...it was light but still felt pretty solid, and unlike the other guns I had had in the past...it fitted my hand perfectly.

The shot though...was more powerful. I could see the Flame of Wrath within my Sky Flame...which now went back to a Cloud Flame.

I shot again and blinked in surprise when the Flame of Wrath divided itself in several shots, much like when I was using my Cloud Flame. It actually pierced his skin this time and blood poured from his chest.

"Shit!" By now, I was too slow to dodge, so I received his punch and heard my nose breaking. I rolled away and put my nose back in place, my new ring still in flame.

In the blink of an eye, Cloud was in front of me, already in adult form and he ran at Zakuro, slowly absorbing his flames. I got up as I could and put the fact my leg was broken away, leaning on it as I always did. Zakuro was too busy fighting with Cloud, who was full of energy, to really focus on me.

So, once I was behind him, in spite of his wings which burned my hands, I hit him in the spine and had no remorse using my Flame of Wrath to break it. He crumpled to the ground and I turned him around with my good foot.

"Yeah...I had to find a way to make you stop moving," I explained in front of his wide eyes as he couldn't move anymore. "You're physically stronger and faster than me, more resistant but...I know where to hit." I dropped on my knees next to him and, without a word, took the Mare ring from his finger. "It was an arm for an arm...I'll take this now." Immediately, he went back to being a regular human being with wounds that would slowly make him bleed to death. In his other form he could regenerate himself but now…

"How could I lose..." He muttered weakly, but I was no better.

I was exhausted. The gun and ring...they had too much...they required too much energy, and I just got them so I didn't know how to use them. That...and actually using my Sky Flame in such a way...too much, it was too much.

"Do you want me to kill you or let Byakuran do it?" He seemed to seriously think about. I had taken his ring and he couldn't move, he was useless. Byakuran would have no hesitation to kill him.

"Do it," he replied tiredly and I put my hand on his head, making his brain implode in his skull. It was better to be killed in action than killed for failure by your own Boss I guess.

I managed to crawl on all four away from the still warm body and exhaled deeply once I was on my knees. I could feel the blood on my face, my hair now a real mess from the fight and I did not care if I sounded vain, I had a broken leg, a broken rib and I used too much energy, I could barely keep my eyes open yet I was the target.

Shit, right, I was the target. Cloud stopped next to me.

"_Senpai!? Senpai are you alright!?_" I faintly heard Tsunayoshi's voice yelling. My earpiece...was damaged as well.

"...yeah?"

"_Yamamoto's done with Genkishi!_" When did that guy enter the picture? Wasn't he dead already? "_He went after that Da__isy guy who went to Shoichi and Spanner! I'm just done with their Mist Guardian so I'm after Byakuran! Hibari-san is taking care of the Cloud man, so please hold on! Don't move and hold on, wait for us to beat them!_" There was a sense of urgency in his voice and I smiled faintly.

"Well...I don't know what Kyoya's doing but...there's the Cloud guy in my back right now."

I looked above my shoulder, Kikyo landing smoothly on the ground. He shot Zakuro's body a look, then me.

"I see, he lost then. He was confident because he faced the you of this time, but she didn't have any Sky Flames left in her unlike you. Although he was one of my comrades, I acknowledge your skills for killing one of us." I didn't reply, feeling a dangerous flame aimed my way. "But now it's over. Farewell." A dry chuckled left me as whatever he threw at me was getting closer.

It stopped suddenly.

"Did you take a nap or something on the way?" I asked Kyoya, not even looking at him.

"Shut up," he replied in frustration.

"Told you, I was faster."

"Get out of the way." I managed to climb on Cloud and he ran away. Kikyo tried to attack me but one look behind and I saw several purple balls of spikes blocking his way.

"_Senpai!? Senpai!_"

"Shush you, I'm on the verge of passing out so make it quick."

"_Byakuran-san is moving._" Shoichi told us and I felt my blood freezing in my veins.

It was not good.

After a while, Cloud stopped and I slipped down from him and leaned against the wall of a skyscraper. I took my inhaler and put it in my mouth, thinking of the box Xanxus gave me.

If I used one of them...what would it even do? Would it make me better? Would it be temporary? Would I handle it?

"_Tsunayoshi-kun, Byakuran-san is getting closer to Luciana-san!_"

"_I'm going as fast as I can!_" he replied in frustration.

A playful chuckle made me raise my head.

My tired red eyes met playful lilac ones as Byakuran landed in front of me.

"Yeah, I've got a pretty good visual of the target guys," I told them casually as he walked toward me. Cloud barely bared his fangs at him that my flame died and he went back...in my ring?

Later the questions…

"My...you gave quite a fight Lucia-chan." His smile was cold, controlling and telling me he had won this.

If he wanted to kill me, I wouldn't be able to fight back in my state.

If I tried something, he'd see it right away and kill me on the spot.

I would not be able to escape him on my own.

It was bad.

We were in deep shit.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to AutumnBee124 for ****their review!**

**Bye!**


	44. Battle lost, but not the war

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

Dino was biting his thumb nail nervously. Tsuna had won his fight and was hurrying to his sister. Yamamoto was dealing with Daisy and Kyoya with Kikyo.

However, Byakuran, the man who killed so many people and brought so many tragedies in their lives, was right in front of his sixteen-year-old sister, who was too weak to fight back. He was so proud of how much the younger version of Luciana improved in such a short amount of time, how she could reach things his current sister had never reached, but he was not serene during her fight. Every time she was hit he would wince, and when he would see so many flames coming from her he would gulp, worrying about the after. Luciana was the target and it was already enough, he didn't want their problems shortening the sixteen-year-old Luciana's life span.

He would never forgive himself if it was the case.

It was no wonder, really, when the moment Byakuran was in front of her he stepped forward instinctively. Reborn was on his shoulder and he was tensed as well, like everyone in the room.

"_You gave your all against Zakuro and you won, I'm impressed!_" Byakuran complimented her casually, crouching in front of her. He leaned his elbow on his knee, holding his chin in the palm of his hand. "_But I mean...you as the target is an automatic win for us. I'll just wait for you to pass out from exhaustion. The flame goes off if your vital energy is below two percent if I remember well, it shouldn't be long._" He sighed. "_If you had stayed, you wouldn't be like that._"

"_...I'd rather be like that than submit to you."_ Her eyes dropped to his hand and Byakuran's eyes turned cold.

"_You know, I felt something I had not felt in such a long time earlier. You found a way to use your Sky Flame to its full potential, didn't you?_"

"How can he know that?" Squalo wondered out loud and he was right. How could Byakuran know that?

"_The guilt must be terrible. __After all, if it was not for your future self, I would __not __have the Mare Ring right now. She could have taken it for herself when the Cervello came to tell us we were both potential wielders._"

"What did he just say?" Dino whispered in shock. Reborn sighed.

"You heard him right. Luciana could have worn the Mare Ring herself but she declined it."

"Y_ou must have felt so bad when you discovered that! I mean, peering in this parallel world was useful to thwart your brother's plans during the Ring Conflict or even know your way inside their HQ when you infiltrated it, but then she told me she wasn't interested? It's kind of a cowardly move, don't you think?_" Luciana was not looking at him but at the ground. "_And now you have to fix her mistakes. It's not really fair to you._" Her flame shrunk a little.

"Tsuna, faster," Dino muttered between his teeth. Although what Byakuran was saying was a shock and completely new to him, it didn't change the fact his wounded sister was defenseless against him.

"_You're right, it's not_," she agreed and Dino almost felt his heart sink at that. Hearing Luciana agreeing with someone like Byakuran was hurtful, even if he could not deny it. "_I want to slap my future self and the Decimo of this era for dropping this on me and all of us, really, because we're a bunch of teenagers doing what fucking grown-ups can't do. We don't really have a choice though if __we want to go back to our time._"

"Y_ou really think you're going back to your time?_" He stood up and stretched out his arm to the right.

Shoichi fell to the ground, a pool of blood growing around him. The gun had not even been used.

"Vooiii what's Sawada doing!?"

"_BYAKURAN!_" Then, Tsuna arrived in a flash of orange, punching Byakuran who blocked it easily but was sent away.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"He's not even hurt," Reborn noted grimly at Byakuran's state.

* * *

Shoichi was down. I couldn't really move unless I had help. Byakuran was stronger than Tsunayoshi, I was basically sure of it.

We were doomed.

I was very close to just lay down on the ground and wait for the fight to happen. I almost did because I almost fell face first but I used my hands to support myself.

I frowned suddenly. I caught a glimpse of mist from the corner of my eyes. I squinted and noticed it was a snake.

I loathed snakes.

However, this one had indigo eyes from what I could see. It crawled away very fast and there was something in the back of my mind telling me I probably should follow it. I looked back. Tsunayoshi was busy with Byakuran, great.

I crawled away. I managed to make a turn around a building and found myself alone in an empty street. It felt like I had been crawling for hours when I stopped moving, panting.

I was pathetic. I wanted to slammed my fist on the ground in frustration, but I didn't even have the strength to do that either. I just laid there, on the stomach, my face against the asphalt, motionless, struggling to keep my eyes open.

At least until I heard someone walking toward me. I somehow managed to raise my head enough to see two people. I blinked at one of them and smirked.

"Can I...let go?"

They both nodded and I closed my eyes, ceasing my struggle to stay conscious.

I passed out almost immediately, barely feeling my flame go out and the Cervello announcing the Millefiores as the winners.

* * *

"What!?" Tsuna whispered in horror.

"Lucia-chan must be very close to dying then," Byakuran added. They both landed on the ground.

"A...rematch..." They turned their to Shoichi, who was still conscious. "Back...back when we were in college...you promised me what I wanted if I were to lose Choice one day...so I...I want a rematch."

"Shoichi-san, please don't move!" Tsuna yelled as he ran to the injured one, who was trying to sit up. His hand slipped in blood and he fell straight in Tsuna's arms.

"Heh...I don't remember promising anything like that though." Just as his Funeral Wreaths joined him, the rest of the people on the Vongolas' side joined them as well.

Katryna immediately went to Shoichi, the gloves on her hands burning a bright yellow. Dino was looking everywhere for his sister, and everybody was on their guards.

"You…"

"It looks like you're trying to have a rematch when we won fair and square. We even lost a comrade, so I'm not going to pretend remembering a promise Sho-chan."

"The promise exists," a girl voice stated in their back. Reborn's pacifier started shining, just like the orange one around the young girl's neck. "As the Boss of the Black Spell, I hold half of the power. Therefore, I demand a rematch."

"Uni, damn you..." Byakuran muttered darkly. Next to her was a certain purple-haired illusionist wearing the VARIA uniform, carrying an unconscious Luciana.

"Thank God," Dino said in relief, a hand on his chest.

"Uni...is talking on her own free will?" Shoichi mumbled.

"Heh? HEH? She's the other Millefiore Boss!?" Tsuna screamed in shock. Gokudera pointed at Alaric.

"That's Schlang!"

"Why didn't you tell me he was there?" Arro asked his cousin, who was staring at Alaric in disbelief.

"I didn't know he was here!" He discovered Xanxus was training his sister when he arrived in Japan, and now Alaric was there...Damn these two, keeping secrets like that when they were in such a situation!

"So it was you. You've grown, Uni."

"Thank you Uncle Reborn," she replied with a soft smile.

"'Uncle'? You know her Reborn?"

"She's an acquaintance's granddaughter," Reborn explained, twisting the tip of his student's finger.

"Nice to meet your, Vongola Tenth and his Family." Most of the boys blushed.

"So you have recovered Uni-chan. Did the man next to you help you in getting better?" Alaric slightly narrowed his eyes at him.

"She was sick?" Ryohei wondered.

"No. Her soul was broken by Byakuran-san." There were gasps of shock. "But...bringing Uni back was an important part of the plan, so Luciana-san looked for her after she was taken and then asked Alaric to help her repair her soul."

"Senpai did..."

Reborn welcomed Leon, thinking about the amount of explanations there were to give them. When he looked at Byakuran, the man seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"It doesn't change the fact you do not have the power to object any of my decisions," he told her firmly.

"I understand. Then I withdraw from the Millefiore Family." She looked at Tsuna, hands on her chest. "Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, please protect me."

"Me!? Pro...protect you!?"

"Not only me, them as well." She revealed dull pacifiers in her hands.

"Those are..." Lal started in shock.

"Uni-chan, you are not allowed to take these. They're a part of my Tri-Ni-Sette collection."

"You're wrong. They were left in my care, and they're not yours." Then, they shone bright.

Reborn did not like the crazy gleam in Byakuran's eyes, so he shot him when he got too close to Uni, even if Alaric had stepped in front of her.

Alaric, who followed Uni when she went by Tsuna's side didn't stop until he reached Arro.

"Ala..."

"Later Arro, just take care of her until we leave this place," he ordered him, putting Luciana in his arms.

Her breathing was labored.

"They're not going to let us leave," the German continued, looking at Squalo.

"Tch, I fucking know that already Schlang."

They sprinted to the base and once they had put the wounded people inside of it, Byakuran showed himself chasing after Squalo's shark. Alaric almost sniffed in disdain when Mukuro showed up.

He was tasteless, as always. Illusions were not a magic show yet this man kept being obnoxious with them.

Shoichi and Luciana were taken inside the base right when they were back in Namimori by using Hibari's entrance, Katryna going with them alongside Bianchi and Giannini.

"Alaric, can we have explanations?" Dino asked him. "Did Luciana really send you to help Uni?"

"Yes."

"Then what Byakuran said is true as well? About her and the Mare Ring?"

"It does appear so."

"Let's just take it inside," Arro pipped up, Squalo grumpily next to him. "Don't worry Sawada, you can ask Reborn and I'm sure he'll tell you!" Arro told him as the teenagers were observing their exchange. He raised his hands in defense when he realized Dino and Squalo were glaring at him. "Hey, I know about that Mare ring thing because when they were sent back to the past Luciana made me stay while she questioned Shoichi! I didn't know before!"

The three men followed Arro in the communication room, or at least one of them.

"Talk now," Squalo almost barked at the illusionist, who sat down on a couch.

"It just so happens the Miss' Sky Flames are compatible with the Mare Ring. Said ring got sick of being used by Byakuran in...his twisted ways in so many parallel worlds that at some point, it managed to send a dream to the Miss about a world where Byakuran was defeated without controlling when what it showed happened. And yes, she's had dreams about parallel for years, she told me the first one was shortly before she broke Mukuro out of jail, and she got sick each time because the less Sky Flames she had, the more exhausting it was for her."

"One of her most brilliant moments, breaking that guy out of jail..." Squalo cursed under his breath.

"We're not here to discuss about her actions," Arro reminded his cousin, rubbing his wounded arm nervously.

"As I was saying, Reborn knew before her because not long after the VARIA conflict, he went to Italy and talked to Aria, the previous Giglio Nero Boss, about it. She had already approached the Miss in the past, but Reborn couldn't say a word because she was his Boss. In college, the Cervellos told her everything, just like they did to Byakuran. The thing was, she had already had the dream that told her about bringing their past versions. She turned down the ring because she would have lost it shortly after."

"Why didn't she act immediately?"

"That, Don Cavallone, is because she didn't want to make a move before being sure Byakuran was indeed in the Mafia and had started his plan. I think to her, there was a slight chance he...wouldn't do anything."

"Yeah, and look at what happened," Squalo muttered. Arro elbowed him in the ribs to make shim shut up.

"When the Gessos were formed, she told Aria about her dream, who told her to keep living her life and try to put the same plan in place. A week before she became the External Advisor, she told the Decimo about it, so then Kyoya knew as well. But she had told him long before that." Arro glared at Squalo when he clenched his fists. "I've known for barely two months about all of this, when I managed to sneak in, she refused to leave the Millefiore HQ and told me once Uni found, I had to make sure to bring back her soul because the Sky Arcobaleno is the key."

"Ana-nee didn't tell anyone because she felt guilty of Byakuran's actions and couldn't do anything until the Vongola Decimo was ready," a girl voice added. Uni smiled at them and walked next to Alaric, Reborn by her side. "I am sorry for coming in uninvited."

"It's alright," Alaric told her.

"And that's why I hate having a Sky who's also a Cloud. She keeps flying solo..." Arro grumbled, sitting on a table.

"She didn't tell you because she didn't want you to hate her Arro-san." He blinked in confusion and her smile turned sad. "She didn't want you to accuse her of having killed your fiancee."

Arro's heart sunk a little, memories of bright eyes and curly black hair flashing through his mind. His cousin's hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his nostalgia.

"She had a miscarriage in that accident and I still resented her for surviving and not Zelia at first," Arro whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She was right in being scared I guess."

"Who was the father?" Reborn asked, Arro realizing Reborn was not from their time.

"Heh...well...her husband?" Reborn's eyes had a knowing glint.

"Can we please not talk about my sister's love life when we don't even know if she'll make it?" Dino asked them sternly with clenched fists. "Thanks."

"Really, this one is on the Decimo," Alaric stated coldly. "The Miss can be harsh on herself, but he accepted."

"Wait, what did Tsuna do?" Dino questioned him.

"Basically, your Decimo ordered our Luciana to claim the ring in spite of what awakening her Sky Flame would do to her," Reborn summed up. "I guess the VARIA ring she broke was meant for this, but it shouldn't have happened so brutally. He put his flame on the letter and signed as the Decimo, so it was an official order from the Decimo to the External Advisor."

When Dino was about to punch the wall, because he couldn't possibly punch a dead man, Alaric's voice stopped him.

"Repeat that Schlang?" the VARIA Rain told him with wide eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi isn't dead. The bullet didn't kill him, it just...put him in a similar state to make Byakuran believe he had the upper hand. Irie must have forgotten to tell you." He stood up. "Anyway, I have to go. I have a report to do." The illusionist left quietly.

"Dino, we're going back to the past tomorrow. They need to get stronger and I know how to do that, but it's only possible in the past. It should be like last time, only ten minutes will pass for you."

"And?"

"I'm taking Luciana as well."

"You can't expect her to walk! Or even be awake!"

"She'll have more time to rest with us than by staying here. It would weird for them to come back without her anyway."

"I know but..."

"You're aware that if you bring back Lulu to the past in her current condition, my past self and Alaric's past self will one, be very reluctant to let her go again, and two, will most likely call past Dino," Arro pointed out.

"I can deal with these two."

From the look in the baby's eyes, he would not drop the subject, nor did he really care about Dino's approbation.

* * *

I was...confused when I woke up. I was still weak, very weak, there was an IV stuck in my arm and the room I was in was in the dark. I was on a fuuton though, and I didn't have that in the base or in the infirmary of the base.

Where was I? I tried to sit up but failed miserably. My body was heavier than usual.

The worst was that I was alone. My breathing fastened without me realizing it but the lights were turned on quickly and my inhalator was in my mouth. An arm slipped behind my shoulders and lifted me up, my free hand now on the person's hand holding my inhaler in my mouth. Once my breathing under control, I looked up at my savior and was relived at the steel-colored eyes staring at me.

"Kyoya, thanks," I whispered to him in a hoarse voice. He just blinked and put a big glass of water at my dry lips. I gulped it down in a few seconds. "It feels better. Where are we?"

"Home," he replied dryly. "In the present. We lost."

"Oh. We lost the Choice or lost lost and went back to the past? Because I stopped fighting when I saw Alaric and the girl with him and he basically said they would take care of the rest an..." He slapped his hand on my mouth.

"Don't talk. We lost the Choice and escaped, the baby decided to have us do other tests to get 'stronger' and we came back three days ago. You've been sleeping for four days." I removed his hand.

"Four days and I'm still this weak?"

"The perverted doctor comes twice a day, the baby and the German one as well." I paled. Alaric was probably mad.

Kyoya put me down and opened the curtains. I shut my eyes at the glaring sun.

"Wait, if it's the middle of the day shouldn't you be in school?" He didn't reply, sitting down next to me instead. I widened my eyes at the bruise on his cheek. "It's more recent than the Choice, isn't it? What..." He grabbed my wrist when I tried to touch the bruise.

"It's nothing, I have Kusakabe working in my place with the Termite." I pursed my lips.

"Did Arro punch you?"

"Schlang did." I gaped slightly. "The Termite wanted to, Schlang held him back but he punched me after."

"Why?"

"Because I brought you here instead of your place or the hospital."

"So those tests?" I asked instead of asking more about this. Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Come on, give me some information about it."

"It's about inheriting something from the First Generation."

"Huh?"

"There were ghosts involved." I sat up straight and if it wasn't for him, my dizziness would have made me fall on the floor.

"Ghosts or the will of the rings were summoned?" He just stared at me. "Did...God, have you met him? The First Cloud Guardian, Alaude? I've only seen pictures but he looks cool, and he's hot, and..." Now Kyoya was glaring at me and I flushed furiously when I realized what I had just said. "But you become hotter when you're an adult!" I ducked my head, my cheeks burning. "A...anyway, he might know my ancestor and in what way I'm related to the Secondo so..."

"I see." I jumped when he blew in my ear, but he caught me in his arms and my head was resting against his shoulder. "He's not interesting at all."

It was...my heart kept pounding against my chest. This Kyoya...never hugged me like that, it was usually when we were sleeping and he used me as his pillow but...not like that.

"Kyoya? Why are you hugging me?"

"You've won."

"What?"

"You bit your herbivore to death before me. You've won." I made him look at me.

"You beat him after?"

"I haven't." I didn't comment. His pride was wounded and it was better not to try to fix it. "Luciana."

"Yes?" I widened my eyes when I realized how close his face was to mine. His left hand cupped my cheek and I struggled swallowing my saliva when his lips were almost touching mine, his eyes already closed.

"BE READY TO BE TUTORED HIBARI KYOYA!" a high-pitched voice screamed and Kyoya pulled back, the darkest glare I had ever seen on his face. The door was opened and the baby biker was there.

I would not comment on how I did not accept him as the Cloud Arcobaleno. He made us Clouds look stupid, even if his un-killable nature made him somewhat interesting.

"Ha, I knew there was something in this room that kept you from following my tutoring!" Yeah...I didn't think it was really the main reason but… "Now we can start training, you'll see that..." Skull didn't finish his sentence that Kyoya had kicked him in the helmet and threw him in the hallway wall. He left my room and slammed the door shut behind him.

I laid back down with Skull's screams of pain as a background sound. I fell back asleep almost immediately.

When I woke up, Fon was next to me. My nose picked up a nice smell and I recognized the hot and sour soup I would often eat in China when I got sick. The curtains were closed once again, but it was probably nighttime by now.

"It is normal for you to be in and out of sleep from what Doctor Shamal said, so eat before sleeping again," Fon instructed me as I sat up as I could. He pushed one of this Japanese chair where the part you sit on was directly on the floor toward me and I raised my butt to let it go under it. At least, once I was sitting in it, I felt more comfortable with something supporting me in the back.

Then, a wooden tray with legs was put above my lap and the bowl with the spoon just under my nose and eyes made my stomach growl.

"Reborn told me you wouldn't explain how you got yourselves in such a bad shape," Fon told me as I had just put the spoon in the bowl. "I'm going to tell you the extent of your injuries instead."

"Apart from the extreme exhaustion?"

"Yes. Your right ankle was badly bruised, a broken rib, dislocated shoulder not put back in place the right way and a broken nose, along with several internal bleeding and bruises. Let's not forget your burned right arm of course." I shot it a look. It was the one I was using at the moment because the other one had the IV in. There were white bandages from the tip of my fingers to my shoulder. "Starting tomorrow you will have a splint to keep you from moving your right shoulder."

"Well...you should have seen the other guy, seriously it was..." I stopped under Fon's stern gaze. "Russia was worst, I had a cardiac arrest for a few minutes back then during surgery but not for this fight so..."

"Because the worst wounds were healed thanks to a competent Sun Flames user who had medical knowledge from what Reborn told me. They did not touch the bruises and healed the burns enough to keep your arm from scarring." I pursed my lips. Fon was not happy. "It is bad Luciana, Shamal-san will tell you himself but don't move and rest. You also used too much flames and your body will need time to recover."

"I know Fon. I won't...overdo it until the end of the tests." It seemed like he wanted to add something but decided not to, telling me to eat instead. I did, the warm meal taking away all bad thoughts.

Once I was done, the bowl was replaced by my new ring and gun. I took the ring and inspected it. It was in silver, maybe a little bit less wide than the VARIA ring and the stone was flat, clear and in a diamond shape. The stone was clear although I had used it with my Sky Flame, and I could feel Cloud's power within it.

I put down my new ring and took the gun instead. It was a Desert Eagle, or at least had all of its properties and it was a good thing as I was used to using these guns. However, they always had been too big for my hand, so I had to be extra cautious when I had it in my hand. This new gun fitted my hand perfectly, which was normal as Leon had made it especially for me. It was entirely in mat black but the barrel, which was silver. On the right side of the barrel, there was a clear strip, probably two-centimeter wide, showing the inside of the barrel. It was empty. The gun was also lighter than what I was used to, but still solid.

"I guess it fixes the problem about having bullets adapted for your flames?" Fon asked me and I nodded slowly.

"I think so yeah. Can you remove the chair please?" Once it was done, I laid back down. "Have you talked to Arro and Alaric?"

"Arroganza is pretty frustrated with the situation and my nephew forbidding him to visit you, but I will help him come tomorrow I think. Alaric is professional, as always, but is angry at the fact he cannot help you."

"You've gotten that from watching them?"

"Oh no, let's just say I'm more popular than Reborn or the Vongolas with them at the moment."

"Yeah, makes sense." I yawned. "Did Shamal come already?"

"Yes, you can sleep now."

"'night Fon..." I mumbled.

I would spend my time sleeping until we were back in the future.

The next morning, Kyoya visited me. I looked at him up and down, blowing on my cup of tea. Fon had brought me breakfast beforehand and Shamal removed the IV in my arm, but lectured me for long minutes about being an unconscious idiot.

If he only knew...

"You're not wearing your uniform," I stated plainly. "Why?"

"Someone needs to sta..."

"Kyoya, go to school." I showed him my phone. "I'm staying awake for longer periods of time now, and if I need something I can call someone." He didn't budge. "You don't have to take care of me that much. Just go to school and do your thing, take your mind off bad thoughts for a while." Now he seemed torn so I smiled softly at him. "Come on now, I'm sure there are half the students breaking the rules right now."

"School hasn't started yet."

"Then they're planning on breaking the rules, right now!" I corrected myself and he crossed his arms. "I'll be there when you come back anyway so just...shoo!" I waved him off. After a few seconds he gave me a nod, barely visible, and left.

He...wasn't feeling guilty, right?

If Hibari Kyoya felt guilty of something then it would be the end of the world.

So here I was, just doing nothing and waiting for time to fly by. Fon had brought books but...I didn't feel like reading. Overall, I was bored to death. I was also scared to text Arro or Alaric, or anyone really.

When I felt a surge of energy next to me, I slowly turned my head to it. A huge purple flame was there, and when it dissipated I gasped at the platinum-haired man. His icy blue eyes were beautiful as well.

He stared down at me with clouded eyes.

"You're...Alaude, the CEDEF founder," I whispered, my mouth dry, "and Primo's Cloud Guardian."

"Correct," he replied placidly.

"Heh...I'm no longer the Cloud Guardian though, you..."

"I am aware, but I wanted to see with my own eyes." There was a deep sadness behind the calm in his eyes and I thought of the blond woman there was on the picture with him.

"I am sorry if I remind you of the blond woman, I know I look a lot like her." He seemed surprised.

"How do you know about Lux?" I facepalmed.

"'Lux'? Out of all of the names out there, she had to have one with the same meaning as mine?" I sighed. "I am a part of the CEDEF myself, apparently the future External Advisor once the Decimo will inherit the Vongolas. I found a box of your belongings when my Boss sent me to clean the archives room. I found the pocket watch." He looked down. "I...I have the Flame of Wrath and many people think I am a descendant of the Secondo, do you..."

"The illegitimate child," he interrupted me rudely. "You know nothing of your origins?"

"Let's just say that my birth family and family tree is very complicated and I know almost nothing of it. Being adopted does that to you." He averted his eyes for a second.

"You're not Lux' direct descendant, she died young with no children." I blinked. Died young? Was it why he looked sad? Because I looked like her when she could not live her life and I reminded him of her? "She had a younger sister, who was Ricardo's lover for a while. They never married and he didn't want to, she got pregnant at some point and I helped her leave the country. She settled down in Spain. I made sure the Vongolas would not find her or her child, as she asked me to."

"Why help her?"

"Her and Lux were childhood friends of mine," he explained to me quietly before getting his composure back. "You are the descendant of that child then, and back in the Vongolas."

"Yeah well...they hear Flame of Wrath and immediately think we belong to them." He raised a brow. "I have an older brother who physically looks like the Secondo. Genes work in strange ways." At least, I knew my father was really from an illegitimate line and Spanish. "So huh...why are you here? Kyoya's not here."

"I know, but you are an important figure in the Cloud Guardian's life, enough to have an impact on the way he's considering his role." I blushed at that.

Was I? Was I really?

"It's mutual then," he added, noticing my red face. My cheeks burned harder.

If Arro had not asked me if I liked Kyoya, I never would have thought about it and never would have developed feelings. It was entirely his fault!

"I will take my leave now."

"Wait!" He raised his eyes to me. "What kind of test are you going to give him? He won't be interested if it's not fighting."

"This does not concern you, he's wearing the ring now." On this note, he disappeared in a purple flame.

Well, I knew where Kyoya got his rudeness now.

Later that day, I received a call.

"Hey?"

"_Senpai? How are you doing?_"

"You know, resting in bed but alive and awake. You're not calling me for that Tsunayoshi, are you?"

"_No, I was wondering...if you could help us?_" I didn't like where this was going. "_Hibari-san doesn't want to take the test so I was wondering if maybe you could talk to him?_"

"I want to talk to Reborn." There were voices and Reborn was on the phone. "Do you know what he just asked me?"

"_I do._"

"You didn't try to prevent it?"

"_It's more impacting if you do it. They asked Arro earlier already, it was pretty funny._"

"What happened?"

"_He went to Hibari and told him they wanted him to take the test but he was totally uninterested. He came back, said Hibari said 'no' and left._" I sighed.

"Tsunayoshi please."

"_So?_" the voice of the Decimo asked me, uncertain.

"Look, I'm Kyoya's friend, sure, and I'm as much concerned as all of you with the Future situation. However, it's up to you and your Guardians to deal with Kyoya."

"_But you were the Cloud Guardian before, can't you just tell him it's important?_"

"Sorry, he's your Guardian, he's yours to deal with when it comes to Vongola business. Good luck." I hung up on him

TYL Decimo was enough to deal with with his stupid order, I didn't want to deal with this current Decimo when Kyoya was misbehaving. Reborn probably had more chances than I had to change his mind, or Dino.

In the afternoon, Arro popped up at the window. He opened it, came inside, removed his shoes and stared at me. I stared back.

"Help me to the bathroom please," I told him blandly. He nodded, grabbed me some clean pajamas and helped me. I was inside all alone of course, I was pretty slow, careful not to fall while butt naked, and he waited outside.

"Once everything is over you're telling me everything," I heard him through the door. I smiled wryly.

"Yes," I replied. I wouldn't be able to hide the Mare Ring for too long to my own Elements as they were...compatible as well.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to AutumnBee124 and LyriaHart for ****their reviews!**

**Bye!**


	45. Vongola Strategist

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Verde...broke the amusement park?"

"Well, he broke into the rides Lambo used to test the kid or something. He's no longer using the boxes so my Boss is calmer than last week," Arro replied, putting his card down. "And I've won."

"Stupid game," I grumbled, throwing my cards on the tray over my bed. Arro grinned mockingly. "Hey, the sun is down already."

"Kyoya should be home soon," Fon announced, carrying food with him. Arro stood up.

"It's my cue to leave. I'll see you soon Lulu. Fon, thanks for helping."

"You can use the door now," he reminded him as Arro had his shoes in one hand, a leg outside of the window already.

"Well, I came this way, I will leave this way as well. See ya!" He jumped down.

"Today were the Cloud and Sun Tests."

"Really? Thanks," I thanked him as the food was now on my tray. Sun as well then.

"Kyoya was hard to convince, but Skull somehow did his job." I raised a brow. Right… "He got angry and attacked the school." I choked on my rice.

"Seriously?"

"It's Skull, when's he's not listened to or taken seriously, he snapped after a while."

"You don't seem shocked at all." He smiled serenely at me.

"I had to go on various missions with the other Arcobalenos before we were turned. Now he has more firepower thanks to the Carcassa Family, but other than that he has not changed that much. None of us did."

"I do hope you were not jumping on people's head or shoulders before the Curse." He chuckled.

"There was no need to be on the same level as others."

"You were tall?"

"As much as Don Cavallone." I narrowed my eyes at the Chinese baby and pinched one of his puffy cheek. "Luciana." I let it go.

"I know, it's just that these would totally be gone and it's just sad."

During the evening, after Shamal came per usual and before Kyoya went to bed, he came in my room, clearly annoyed. I asked what was wrong, like the good friend I was.

I never expected him to rant about annoying herbivores and how he would bite Skull to death if he ever saw him again for half an hour.

"But you succeeded in the end, congratulations," I told him, pushing my chair away to lay down in the bed. He frowned at me.

"You've changed clothes."

"Yeah, I used your bathroom."

"Alone? You walked to the bathroom alone?"

"Yeah." He narrowed his eyes. "Arro may or may not have stopped by for a few hours?" He sighed. "We played cards and he left before I ate dinner." He walked up to me and pushed my arm with his foot. "What?"

"Move, I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Don't you have a bed?" He glared.

"It's my house, I sleep wherever I want." He had a point, and it looked like he wouldn't budge so I moved aside. He looked at the space there was and left to take another fuuton.

He wouldn't stop staring at me once in bed.

"What?"

"Everybody knows for you and the rings." I widened my eyes.

"How?"

"Because we all heard the herbivore and you talking?" he replied in sarcasm and I narrowed my eyes at the ceiling. I was half unconscious back then… "Don't you remember?"

"I do, I do, I just...it slipped out of my mind." I sighed deeply and turned my back to him. There was a soft groan behind me and arms were quickly around my waist, Kyoya's chest pressed against my back. "Do you...know if they're angry or not? Are you angry at me?"

"I'm not, and who cares if they're angry," he replied to me, his lips above my ear. "It's none of their business and doesn't change anything, does it?"

"To them it doesn't, you're right." His lips lingered for a second under my ear and he leaned his forehead against the back of my head.

No matter how many times this kind of situation occurred, Kyoya was the one in control. I never initiated anything, mainly because Kyoya's mood could change so fast and I didn't want to be rejected, and I was unable to ask him about...what was going on.

I didn't want it to change either, and asking him might make him run away.

I put my bandaged hand on his instead, my left arm, still in a splint, against the fuuton.

"Thank you Kyoya," I whispered, closing my eyes.

* * *

"Well, someone doesn't look happy," I told Mukuro as we were both in my mind scape. He had a deep concerned frown on his face.

"I would have contacted you earlier if you had not been half dead," he grumbled, arms crossed on his chest. I smiled at him.

"It's always a pleasure to see you pineapple." He twitched but didn't reply.

"I can't reach Chrome." I frowned myself. What now? "I haven't been able to reach her since they finished their tests."

"And you want to me to do something about it?"

"Go check at Kokuyo if something's wrong!" he snapped at me.

"Calm down Mukuro," I told him curtly. "I'll go, I'll ask Alaric to come with me and drive. Mammon should be with her anyway from what I understood, or at least around." He nodded stiffly and looked at me.

"What about you?" I waved him off.

"You should have seen the other guy. I melted his brain. Or blew it up. Whatever, he didn't have a brain once I was done with him." He looked thoughtful. "Mukuro?"

"Don't involve yourself too much in their business Luciana." I opened my mouth to reply, but he cut me to it. "I'm serious. If you get too involved, the Vongolas will really end up killing you one day." I looked away.

"So, Chrome, that's it? I'm taking care of it. That way, I won't turn you into smashed pineapple when I see you in real life."

When I woke up in the morning, I had my face buried in a warm chest. I looked up and blinked sleepily. Kyoya was staring, or glaring, or a mix of both.

"Morning..."

"You talked about that man in your sleep."

"Mukuro you mean?" His arms tightened around me.

"Don't say his name." I sat up.

"What did I say?"

"His name and smashed pineapple." I smirked and shot him an amused look.

"Is that why you're not angrier than that?"

"Hn." He got up and left.

I grabbed my phone and called Alaric. He didn't talk much, accepted and hung up as soon as he could. I felt bad about not telling him anything knowing he had my safety in his priorities.

I changed as quickly as I could, my right sleeve empty and my arm making a huge bump under my sweater instead. Alaric arrived soon after Kyoya left and once I was ready, he helped me in the...his car?

"When did you get a car or a Japanese driving license?"

"When you were in Italy after Vendicare." I pursed my lips. I didn't even know that? I was a pretty lame Sky.

The drive was silent and Rick helped me out of the car once we arrived, giving me a crutch to help me walking. I grabbed the handle, the top of the crutch resting under my armpit and followed my Mist.

"Dokuro is out of Rokudo's reach?" Alaric repeated once again. I nodded next to him. "From what I've understood of the current situation, Master should be tutoring her." We saw Ken and Chikusa leaving the building. Ken pointed a finger at me, gaping, and Chikusa readjusted his glasses.

"You're pretty hurt," he noted. I nodded dully.

"What are you doing here!?" Ken exclaimed loudly. I shot him a look.

"Mukuro contacted me last night." They both widened their eyes. "He told me to come check on Chrome because she was out of his reach." Chikusa looked down in thoughts.

"That woman is worrying Mukuro-san! I swear that..."

"She came back last night and she's not alright," the glasses boy interrupted him.

"Kakipi!" Chikusa shot him a quick side look, then went back at Alaric and I.

"If Mukuro-sama came to you, I guess it is related to illusions?" I nodded once again.

"It might be a possibility." He sighed.

"We'll leave it you then." They both left, Ken mumbling things I didn't care about.

Alaric looked all around him with a frown. He suddenly left in the woods around the building and I followed him as quickly as possible, but he seemed to have forgotten I was there.

I bumped into him when he stopped abruptly.

"There is an illusionist nearby. They're powerful, but I don't think I've ever encountered them before. Their flame is just...weird..." I frowned as well. An unknown illusionist to Alaric? Targeting Chrome?

I clicked my tongue, which got me Alaric's attention.

"Miss?"

"I have an hypothesis but...well, it's not a good one."

"Tell me more." I looked up at him with nervous eyes.

"What if it was the Mist Inheritance test? I mean...Primo's Mist Guardian was the same as the Secondo's, right?" Alaric saw where I wanted to say and averted his eyes toward the building.

"Daemon Spade?" I nodded slowly. "It shouldn't be a surprise though, he's not known for...being the nicest Guardian."

"Do you think Mammon is around?"

"I am," Mammon replied, appearing above us. They flew down to be on our level. "Daemon Spade is not an idiotic guess. However, if it is him, it means it's up to that girl to clear her test." I pursed my lips.

"Yeah...but if that guy is really playing with her mind..."

There were sounds toward the building, and I spotted Tsunayoshi and his group entering it while squinting. I decided to go back to the cinema center, but I was slow.

I was so slow Rick talked some more to Mammon, walked past me and I reached him when the boys, and only the boys, were leaving the building. They widened my eyes at my sight and I curled my toes in my boots.

I wasn't in the greatest shape ever after all.

"Ana, you shouldn't be walking!" Takeshi screamed at me in worry, almost running at me and I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry for scaring you, but you should be resting and not walking."

"Yeah but...Mukuro kind of asked me to come see Chrome."

"Wait, that guy sensed something was off as well?" Hayato said with a frown.

"It might be Daemon Spade." They raised their brows. "He was Primo's Mist Guardian and then became Secondo's Mist Guardian as well. From what I was told he was quite manipulative and stuck in his own ideas."

"So it would be the test," the Storm summed up, holding his chin in thoughts.

"Shouldn't we go take the girls back then!?" Ryohei almost screamed.

"Well, Uni is with them for now, and they want to be there for Chrome so..." Tsunayoshi told him.

My hand clenched harder on my crutch out of sudden, my legs starting to shake. Takeshi seemed to notice and grabbed my shoulders to keep me steady.

"Senpai..." I raised my head to the Vongola. "Reborn made me read the letter...is it true?" I looked down and sighed.

"Yeah, it is." He looked horrified.

"Miss, I'm going to drive you back now. You shouldn't be up after all." I nodded and waved at them from my crutch.

"Good luck and be careful."

"Alaric, call Shamal," Reborn told him as we were leaving.

Once I was back at Kyoya's, Shamal was quick to come and he was not happy in the slightest.

"I don't know who's the most stupid. You for going outside or you," he turned to Rick, "for actually helping her when you're an adult who knows she should stay in bed and rest!" I would not say I was going to leave again soon. "In case you forgot, you had a broken leg! It's not just because of the flame exhaustion I ordered you to stay in bed Luciana, it's for the broken leg which was already crushed in Russia as well!"

"...sorry?" Shamal glared at me.

"I don't know in what kind of shady stuff Sawada got himself into, but you're fully aware of your health issues Luciana. Is it really worth it?"

"Yes," I replied without batting an eyelash. I noticed how Alaric tensed.

I grabbed the box Xanxus gave me before the Choice and took one of the vial in my hand, handing it to Shamal. He accepted it without knowing what to do with it.

"Can you run some test on it please?" He moved it closer to his eyes.

"The color is everything but natural."

"Just...I'll explain later." He took a few seconds to think about it but sighed, slipping the vial in his pocket.

"Fine, but it might take time. I don't have everything I need in this town."

"That's okay, I just need to know what's inside and what it does exactly."

"Alright. Alaric, out. Luciana, shirt off, now."

As usual, I shivered because of how cold the stethoscope was. Before he left, my doctor shot me one last warning look and took blood samples. My shirt was barely back on when Alaric entered the room again.

He was torn, I could see it.

"Rick?"

"I know you won't tell me Miss," he told me quietly, "but...are you personally involved?" I looked down.

"Unfortunately yes," I admitted. "I...I'll probably be able to tell you once it's over though!" He crouched in front of me.

"You better come back then." I nodded vigorously.

"You won't get rid of me just yet."

Kyoya came back when it was already dark outside. I was eating dinner in the kitchen and he smacked me behind the head with his hand. My face landed in my soup and I quickly wiped it away.

"What was that for?"

"You went out stupid." Just for the sake of stressing the stupidity of my act, he smacked me again. "It was none of your business, why did you go?"

"Mukuro asked me to and..." He slammed his hands on the table, making me jump. I grabbed my bowl to protect it by reflex though. "Kyoya, that you like it or not I'm not going to stop doing him favors from time to time! Do you know how useful it is to have an illusionist owing you a favor!?"

"You have a Mist already," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"It's not the same." He clicked his tongue and threw his tonfa at the door. There was a shriek.

"Hi...Hibari, Reborn sent me!" I looked back at Skull, trembling of fear. "To...Tomorrow morning, Namimori Shrine, you two! Bye!" He ran away in the blink of an eye.

"We're going back to the future."

"Hn." Kyoya looked concerned.

"Stop with that face, I'm going to think you have a heart behind the tonfa." He clicked his tongue and I was quick to finish my meal to go to bed. "See you tomorrow!"

The next morning, we went to the shrine. Kyoya decided I was too slow climbing up the stairs so he threw me on his shoulder, my crutch in his free hand and dropped me on the ground once we were there.

A few minutes later, the others showed up and we returned to the future.

* * *

"And how long?" I asked sarcastically, Katryna giving me a full check-up, Shoichi sleeping in the room next to us.

"You're not fighting for some time." I fell back in my pillow. Kyoya went to school, Dino followed him once he saw himself I was better now. The others were...resting I think.

Arro was with Superbi from what I had been told, trying to reach the VARIA. Rick...I didn't know where he was, but he was not here.

It was on the following day an alarm rang in the base. Rick had finally come, telling me he was reporting the Choice Battle to Xanxus. Rick left to check what was going on and came back with a grim face.

"The Transportation device came back and threw them in different directions. So far, none of them landed near us, but one was heading to Nami Middle." I sat up.

"Well, Kyoya is with Dino, they will be fine." And we had some time to come up with a plan.

Uni appeared in my room a few minutes later. Truth be told, I had never really interacted with her. Reborn told me we had to protect her because she was the Sky Arcobaleno and stole the pacifiers from Byakuran.

"You look like Aria." She blushed faintly at that and smiled.

"Thank you Ana-nee." I blinked, lost at the nickname. "You...your future self visited often before my mother passed away."

"Oh, I see. Did you want to tell me something?" She pursed her lips and nodded briefly.

"I...I have a plan for you all to go back to a peaceful past without Byakuran ever being a threat anymore but..."

"Look, if you have to...I don't know, let's say destroy the rings in my time or seal them, then you should!" I quickly told her with a grin. Rick sighed in the corner of the room.

"Yeah...I thought you'd react this way. I...can seal the rings in this time, and I'm sure Ana-nee will gladly destroy them once she's back but...I don't have the power to do that in the past, even if all the Arcobalenos helped me."

"Why?"

"Because of you." I raised my brows up to my hairline. "If Byakuran was the only one the Mare Ring had chosen, I could...make the Ring reject him and then seal them but..." I facepalmed.

"But I'm blocking the process just by existing." She nodded. "And I guess me dying would solve the issue but I don't feel like doing that just yet?"

"Good," Rick felt the need to comment and I rolled my eyes.

"So, you need all of the Arcobalenos?"

"Yes, I...am already taking care of that. I know the final fight will take place in the forest and...and that there will be people. A lot of people. Byakuran will bring more people."

"Well that's not a good thing." I got up, put on my gear and grabbed my crutch. "Uni, you're staying with Reborn no matter what. If it comes to it, he'll fight back."

"Yes." I pursed my lips at the glint in her eyes.

"My Sky Flames required a lot from me. I'm sure there's a heavy price to pay for what you're about to do." She was taken back, deep blue eyes slightly wider. "Just...you know, be sure of what you're going to do, be confident and...thanks." I patted her shoulder awkwardly and she smiled softly.

"Thank you Ana-nee." I nodded at her and frowned.

"Now that's settled, am I the only one to feel watched?" Rick was next to me in an instant.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like someone is watching us or is about to or..." Uni parted her lips in shock.

"It's Byakuran, he must be using his power to find where we're hiding."

"Oh, that explains why you don't seem to feel anything." There was a short silence Rick broke by clearing his throat.

"Maybe we should tell the others we're probably going to be attacked soon."

"Yeah, good point let's go." We all left the infirmary, my splint staying behind. We followed Uni to a room looking more like a living-room than anything else.

Everyone was there and Superbi was trying to make a point, Takeshi trying to get him to calm down. I slipped between people to reach Tsunayoshi with Uni and Alaric.

"There's ninety-nine percent chances Byakuran knows where we are," I whispered to him.

"WHAT!?" he screamed in my face, loud enough for me to plug one of my ears. "Byakuran knows where we are!?"

"He must have used his power to find the location of the base," Uni explained more in details. "We don't have much time before he sends one of his Funeral Wreaths here."

"What should we do then?" Tsunayoshi asked in panic, ruffling his own hair. I looked at Reborn.

"Any news from my brother?"

"Not yet," he replied, looking at his student. "Tsuna, you're the Boss, it's your decision to make."

"But I..." His eyes met mine and him gulping made me nod. "Senpai, please help me."

"It's my job apparently," I said. I turned to the rest of the room. "Civilians on my right, fighters on my left, now." They did, Hayato grumbling how I was being bossy. "Now people from this era on my right, people from my era on my left." I looked at each person in each group, analyzing each of their abilities, I knew of of course, their original time period and experience. "Leaving in one big group would make us too big of a target. Uni, you said the final fight was in the woods?" She nodded, Tsunayoshi sending her a quizzical look. "She's a seer like her mom Tsunayoshi, don't focus on that for now. Anyway, Uni, you're going with Reborn, Tsunayoshi and Fuuta and...Reborn will choose who's in charge." Reborn nodded stiffly. "Arro, you're in charge of Lambo, Haru, Chrome and Hayato." I raised a finger when Hayato opened his mouth. "No complains, Tsunayoshi asked for my help and he's the only one able to give me orders right now. Lal, you're in charge of Katryna, Giannini, Shoichi and Takeshi. Bianchi, alongside Basil you're in charge of Ryohei, Kyoko and I-Pin. Alaric, Superbi and Spanner, you're with me." I took a deep breath. "In each group, there's at least one capable fighter and someone with prior fighting experience and/or a good knowledge of Namimori as it is right now. Hide, protect yourselves and those who can't fight back and we're meeting in the woods as soon as possible...where Uni?"

"A clearing near a cliff, it's...like a circle." I nodded.

"We're meeting at that spot then." I took another deep breath. "Anyway, Bianchi's team and Lal's team will leave first. Arro's team will leave after because Chrome needs to cover their departure first and hide their tracks even more than they will, but also see if their Mist is not around." She nodded, a determined glint in her eye. "Then, Uni's team will leave. Sorry, it's risky but she's the main target, the others need to leave before. Then, my team will leave. We'll be a distraction, Alaric and Superbi are both in the VARIA and Spanner's a technician, he can come up with...ways to make some places in the base blow up."

"And you?" Reborn asked me.

"I'll obey Spanner because I'm not really in fighting conditions." My eyes settled on a dumbstruck Tsunayoshi. "Is it okay with you, _Decimo_?" He nodded.

"Sure, I...wasn't expecting such a plan, that's all! Let's do that!"

"We need five earpieces, one for each group." Giannini barely had the time to go get them and come back that the base shook. "Okay, plan starts now!" The three first groups and then it were mine and Uni's.

The base shook once again. We walked to another hallway, Rick at the front and Superbi closing behind. My Mist mumbled something in his mother tongue.

"Cloud Funeral Wreath." He opened his box and a snake came out of it. "Otto, slip under his radar and play with him for a while." The snake obeyed immediately as the smell of smoke reached my nose.

Kikyo was destroying rooms one by one. I leaned toward Alaric and looked under his arm. Vines were on the walls. They could be radars for all we knew.

"_Tsuna, Ana, do you copy?_" Takeshi's voice asked in my ear.

"Yeah, we do. We're still in the base," Tsunayoshi replied in a whisper.

"_Th__at__ Torikabuto guy was at the exit, Chrome and Gokudera are taking care of it._" Good, none of them suffered any injuries. "_We just left __Sasagawa-__senpai's group. We didn't see __the girl though, __the zombie one__ or the one with long green hair._"

"Kikyo's at the base," I told him.

"_Tsuna?_" I widened my eyes at Dino's voice. "_Daisy at the school, we're taking care of it. Talk to you later._" He cut off the transmission.

It meant the Rain Funeral Wreath was nowhere to be found.

Just like the Lightning one now I was thinking about it. The mysterious Guardian was not reassuring. Byakuran had a hidden trick in his sleeve th…

Someone pushed me roughly in the back.

"Move brat," Superbi grumbled behind me.

"Right, sure," I mumbled, walking as fast as I could with my crutch. We were going to the exit in the woods.

Once there, Uni's team left as well. I turned to Spanner, who had a map of the base on his screen.

"We follow you now."

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to Alpha wolf ML and LyriaHart for ****their reviews!**

**Bye!**


	46. Fighting for the Past and the Future

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

Making Kikyo go round and round in circles.

It was our brilliant plan.

Well, as Alaric got us some time with his illusions, we had to come up with a plan. Byakuran had called Kikyo the 'leader of the Funeral Wreaths', so much like Kyoya, he was probably the strongest one. In any case, there were two exits we knew of: one led to a deserted industrial zone, the other one to the forest. Uni's group left through the latter, so we would take it as well. Alaric was tricking Kikyo to follow a certain path, and at some point before where Spanner and I were they would engage him in a fight. As I highly doubted any of us could beat him for good, especially in such an enclosed place, they would weaken him. Then, Alaric would...make sure him and Superbi escaped by faking their loss and Kikyo would come for us because my Cloud flame would 'mysteriously' make an appearance.

However, we were making traps, Spanner telling me what to do to make sure everything would blow up. I wasn't looking for how strong the explosions would be, or anything else, I was just doing what he was telling me to do.

"Light up your ring directly in it," he told me, showing me a small metal box. I put my new ring against the hole and lit it up.

The flame was weak, but it was enough. I grabbed my crutch once again as he left the box on the floor.

We left as fast as we could.

"Hahan, what's this?" Shit, he was already there?

We turned around a corner when we heard the first explosion.

It was going too fast. One moment he was there and there was an explosion, the next there was a deafening wave of Cloud flames. We reunited with Rick and Superbi, and I widened my eyes at the latter's state.

He was missing his fake hand and bleeding from his forehead, enough for his left eye to stay closed.

"Spanner, take him," my Mist told the technician, dropping Superbi on him.

"Vooiii Schlang!" He ignored him and turned to me.

"Keep going, I'll catch up." I pursed my lips and looked at him from head to toes.

No injuries it seemed.

I nodded and hurried the two guys to go, me behind.

There were loud noises and once we were in the big empty room before the forest exit, Alaric appeared behind us, bleeding from his right arm, a chain around his fist. He threw me on his shoulder, my hands clenching on my crutch and it made Spanner run faster.

We all dived forward, well Alaric did and I followed, landing on my back, when there was another explosion blowing up from the place we were at a second before. Rick got up quickly and put a ring with a horn on his finger.

"Aren't you hurt?" He didn't even look at me.

"No, he managed to land a hit on me but I did the same on him. I ran away to make sure none of you would be taken in as well."

"In what?"

"You're seriously going to do that?" Superbi groaned, now on one knee. He reached for my jacket and yanked me toward him and Spanner.

"Yes."

When Kikyo emerged from the smoking base, he was covered in ash, panting but not in...dinosaur mode. Before he could even open his Box Weapon, Rick stretched out his arm and the space behind the Millefiore turned into a desert.

"What?" Kikyo just had the time to ask before he disappeared from our sight, along with the desert. I shot Alaric a look. He was panting.

"Rick?"

"He's trapped in an illusion dimension for now." He picked me up once again. "Let's go."

I turned my earpiece back up and heard several voices all at once.

"Geez, shut up," I grumbled.

"_Lulu, are you okay!?_" I winced.

"How can you be as loud as your cousin?" Said cousin glared weakly at me, although I saw the small relief in his eyes knowing it was Arro talking to me.

"_We're alright,"_ Lal said, even if she sounded tired.

"_Same here, we were not followed,_" Bianchi said as well.

"_Gokudera and Chrome fought against the Mist Funeral Wreath, he left a few minutes ago before they could be done with him. They're both wounded and tired,_" Arro reported.

"Alaric sent Kikyo in...an illusion, he'll be trapped for a while I think, unless the Mist guy comes and help him." It was the signal for us to get away from the base as fast as possible. "Tsunayoshi?"

"_Reborn._" Well, that was good as well. "_Bluebell came after us. I think she was ordered to retreat, but we had __some__ wounded __people__ here. And unexpected help._"

"_...we won?_" my brother announced.

"Good." I frowned when I realized he seemed...to be pushing himself. "Dino, you got hurt, didn't you?"

"_...kind of?_" I sighed. If he could talk and the fight was over, he probably could handle it.

The worry in the pit of my stomach could go screw itself.

"_Well huh...guys, take some rest but huh..._" Tsunayoshi said. Reborn must have given him the earpiece. "_Yeah, tonight, we're all meeting._"

"_I can't promise anything Tsuna,_" Dino said.

"Those who aren't wounded better make it," I told them. "The others move as soon as they can."

We stopped at a tree and I exhaled slowly. My heart was pounding against my ribcage and now we had a break, I realized my legs were shaking.

Spanner seemed to be okay except for him being tired. There was no way he was used to run that much, or help someone else run so it was normal. He didn't stop until we said so and it was great.

Rick was breathing hard and treating his injury.

Superbi was slowly passing out. I moved next to him and poked him in the ribs. Glassy gray eyes looked at me and he groaned, trying to sit up. I helped him as much as I could to lean against the tree.

"Concussion?" He groaned again. "I'll take that as a yes." I patted his left sleeve. The hand was missing, the sleeve jacket was damaged but the shirt was not. "Hey, take off your left sleeve. I'm going to rip the sleeve of your shirt for your head." He hesitated but did anyway.

He winced when I applied pressure, maybe a little too much pressure, on his injury but maintained it. He slowly put his jacket back on and zipped it up, but as I was staring at his bleeding wound, checking if it was stopping, he was staring at me. Eventually, I clicked my tongue and looked down at him in frustration.

"What?" He frowned, his eyes not leaving my face.

"I won't be too late," he whispered and I raised a brow. "In the past, my past self won't be too late this time."

"Too late for what?" I smirked. "Too late for apologizing?" He scoffed and closed his eyes.

Weird.

Alaric stayed on his guards as we rested. I removed my hand and the fabric from Superbi's wound often to check if it was stopping. It slowed down at some point and he decided to keep the pressure himself. I didn't waste any second to lay down next to him, my inhaler in my mouth.

I looked up at Spanner when he hovered over me.

"Can I?" he asked me, pointing at my earpiece. I took it off and gave it to him, sitting up. "Hey, can someone get Shoichi on the line?" His eyes were staring at the screen under his eyes. "Yeah Shoichi? Is there any way for Byakuran to bring more of his troops since the Choice?" I looked at the screen. I spotted us right away, and probably Reborn's group a few kilometers up north, but there were…a lot of dots on the screen up to the north.

"Well fuck me," I muttered through my teeth. "The sun is starting to set anyway. Let's go."

While we were walking, Alaric made us stop and covered us in illusions. A second later, two angry Funeral Wreaths, at least the green-haired one more than the other, flew above us. We waited for Alaric's signal before leaving.

The sun was pretty low when we reached the meeting point. Arro's group was missing.

Katryna was checking any new injuries I might have gotten in the blink of an eye.

"I'm fine, I just ran a little," I mumbled grumpily, showing Superbi with my thumb. "He's got a bad concussion and a missing hand." She muttered something through her teeth, most likely in Polish as it sounded like Russian, and ordered me to sit down and rest while she was taking care of Superbi.

I gauged the newcomers. A black guy with no hair and a blond beard, a teenager with pink hair and a blond guy wearing a suit, who was staring back at m…

Huh?

"You're the guy who was at my trial," I realized. "You were with Aria."

"I can't believe the Boss wouldn't even tell me why she was so interested in you," he replied to me in a frustrated growl. I decided not to reply.

Arro's group arrived a few minutes later. Katryna and Ryohei immediately took care of the two Vongola Guardians. Chrome was exhausted and Hayato was limping pretty badly, grimacing at each step he was taking.

Of course, Tsunayoshi and Takeshi were asking them questions. The Mist, the smartest one of their bunch I swear, opted for sitting down not far from me and just rest whereas Hayato was describing their fight with Torikabuto, saying his injuries were nothing.

"Hahi! How can you say your injuries are nothing when you fell from a several meter-high construction platform!?" Haru shrieked at him.

"What!? Gokudera-kun!" He flushed in shame, torn between glaring at the girl and trying to explain himself to his beloved Boss.

"What do we do now?" I asked Reborn.

"We make a plan and get ready before they attack." He turned to Spanner, who was sitting next to Shoichi. "Spanner, what does you Flame detector says?"

"That we're surrounded." It made everyone shut up. "Byakuran must have ordered his men to surround the forest." Dino was not there yet.

Thinking about it, Xanxus was in Namimori as well and Rick told him about the Choice, so maybe the VARIA was in town and would be here soon.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Arro opening his Box Weapon to get his double-bladed sword. Without a word, he separated the two at the hilt and I stared at it with a deadpan.

I didn't know the sword could do that.

He gave one to Superbi.

Obviously a concussion wouldn't stop that moron.

"Dino said the Funeral Wreaths knew our techniques except the Vongola Box Weapons through Byakuran," Reborn stated for everyone to hear.

"I'm sticking with Uni this time," I whispered to him and he nodded.

"Maybe the Commander of the Merone Base could come up with a plan." The poor wounded Shoichi, although conscious, was taken back and was embarrassed by the number of eyes on him.

"I...my strategy didn't work that well for the Choice though..."

"Bakana won't be one of the main fighters this time." Geez, thanks Reborn.

"Please Shoichi-kun!" Tsunayoshi almost begged him. Shoichi sighed.

"Fine, then all of you who can fight, please show me your Box Weapons."

* * *

I took a deep breath as the first lights of a fight appeared in the distance. Apart from the civilians, Tsunayoshi, Reborn, Uni and I, they were all on the battlefield. The thing was, they were not fighting just one opponent but several at a time. The sun had not even appeared yet in the sky, my brother and Kyoya both were busy trying to enter the forest apparently and I…

I was hungry. Sure, it was not the main event of the day, but it was annoying, and this annoyance was keeping my mind away from…

"Lambo!" Tsunayoshi yelled when green lightnings towered the trees for a brief second.

I couldn't even tell you who was with who because at some point I just...stopped listening, slowly dozing off. Now I had my inhaler in my mouth. I put it back in my pocket, my fingers grazing the box Xanxus gave me.

I had a weird feeling about these. An 'activator' he called them?

"What is going on?" I heard Spanner say.

"What is it Spanner?"

"Well, several signals of the Millefiore disappeared at different spots." I raised a brow.

"Wait, Mukuro is here!?" Tsunayoshi yelped. "Xanxus as well with the VARIA!?" I looked up. Finally. Did my brother want a big entrance or something like that? I mean, Mukuro obviously wanted one, but…

Wait, Mukuro? The real Mukuro? He left Vendicare? Did he escape again?

I stood up but fell back on my bottom immediately, taking back my inhaler. There was...something weird, in the air. Just...I couldn't describe what it was, it just...it felt terribly wrong.

"Tsunayoshi, ask them if they see anything weird."

"Senpai wants to know if anyone sees anything weird. Weirder than usual I mean," he asked them. He widened his eyes while staring at me, so I frowned. "The Lightning Guardian showed up, he...he's absorbing flames?"

"Are they all together?" Uni asked him and Tsunayoshi shook his head.

"No, they're still in groups but..."

"Byakuran's moving." I froze at Spanner's voice.

"What!?" I roared, against all odds, surprising even myself. I jumped on my feet, the adrenaline running through my veins giving me energy. "Shit, it's bad."

"Can I leave Uni to you?" Tsunayoshi asked Reborn, and maybe me as well while looking in front of him.

"Do what you have to do Tsuna," Reborn said and Tsunayoshi swallowed a pill, the flame burning bright on his forehead?

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!" He shot the girls a look and smiled with confidence. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll come back." Wow, cliche and cheesy.

He flew away.

* * *

Their rings clashed, Sky Flames pushing them back. They both stopped their fall, flying. Byakuran had this playful yet cold smile on his lips, whereas Tsuna was glaring daggers at him.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi-kun. You don't look very happy to see me."

"As if you were surprised." The Millefiore opened his eyes, his calculating gaze on the teenager.

"Oh?"

"I don't want any victims Byakuran." Byakuran chuckled.

"But it's this kind of mentality that makes useless casualties you know! It's quite laughable."

Tsuna noticed something changing around Byakuran.

"Nuts, Cambio Forma: Modo Difesa!" His cloak protected him from the attack. When the orange thing went back to its master, Tsuna looked silently at the white dragon.

He didn't waste any seconds and flew to Byakuran, trying to punch him, kick him or anything.

He kept dodging.

"Heh..." Byakuran trailed off idly, looking on the side. "Ghost is really going at it." In spite of himself, he looked in the same direction.

The greenish light was moving around and he had not heard anything for a few minutes now.

"I wonder if they're still alive?" Byakuran taunted him. "I mean, you didn't even go to help them, it's not very nice of you Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsuna gritted his teeth.

They both widened their eyes when someone appeared above them out of nowhere. Tsuna flew back whereas Byakuran tried to dodged the scythe aimed his way. Even if he avoided being sliced in half, there was a cut on his arm.

The stranger landed smoothly on the ground, the blade of his scythe shrinking back to what was probably its usual size as the purple flames vanished. Tsuna looked up at where he appeared, but nothing.

There was nothing. The man...just appeared out of thin air.

"I should have known you'd appear today," Byakuran muttered, getting up and dusting himself. The man ignored him and looked at Tsuna with royal blue eyes.

"Go take care of the Lightning one, he absorbs flames and it's problematic." Tsuna pursed his lips. He shouldn't trust a stranger, especially one like the man, but he had a point.

His Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition might be the only thing efficient against Ghost.

"Sorry, I'm relying on you for a little while!" The stranger ignored him and he flew away. Byakuran watched him leave.

"You're aware you're making my work easier Romain-kun?" The French man smirked at him, swinging his burning scythe above him.

"Because you really think I care about what you or the Vongolas are fighting for?" Byakuran raised a brow. "I really hated my stay at your place, that's all."

"A personal vendetta? How amusing."

* * *

"What do you mean Tsunayoshi is leaving Byakuran?" I repeated, dumbfounded.

"I don't know, a flame appeared out of nowhere. Now the new signal is holding Byakuran back and Sawada is going to the others."

"Someone unknown is keeping Byakuran busy?" Reborn said thoughtfully.

A couple of minutes flew by until Spanner told us Byakuran was heading our way once again. I looked around. He would massacre us to get Uni.

There was no way we could protect the civilians with us.

"Allow me to help Luci-nee-san." I screamed and jumped back, a hand on my heart as Fran appeared in a cloud of mist in front of me, with the biggest deadpan ever.

"You are?" Reborn asked suspiciously. Fran tilted his fedora in Reborn's direction.

"I am the Fabulous Fran, trained by the Pineapple Fairy in person."

"Nice hat," the baby complimented him.

"Thanks, it was a gift," he replied, pointing at me. For some reason, Reborn smirked at that. "So, as I was saying, I can help. You know, I hide them."

"Won't Byakuran noticed?" I asked him.

"Of course not, I am the Fabulous Fran after all." The fact his voice was flat gave me mixed feelings but…

"Fine, I guess we don't have a choice. Reborn?"

"Us three run while they hide," he added.

"Thank you Fran-san," Uni thanked him. He shot her a look and turned around. He was quite rude.

"Luciana, let's go."

Hopefully, we would be able to run long enough for Tsunayoshi to catch up. The thing was, I had no idea where were the others, what was going on because I gave my earpiece to Alaric earlier, and Reborn had none, like Uni, because Tsunayoshi had it.

The real surprise was how my legs were actually working for now. I could feel them shaking and if I focused too much on them, I'd probably drop to the ground but...running away from Byakuran was more important for now. Unfortunately, I quickly felt Byakuran's flame behind us.

"He's coming!" I told them, coming to a stop. "Keep going!" They did.

Only when Byakuran stopped behind me did I noticed the burning flames slowly pouring from Uni. Whatever the method she was about to use to...do her thing, was, she needed time.

"Are you going to try to stop me? Romain-kun didn't last very long once Tsunayoshi-kun absorbed Ghost." I stayed quiet. He tried to step on the right but I followed him.

The same thing happened on the left and he sighed.

"Now Lucia-chan, I don't really have the time to play with you, I have business to attend to."

"Why don't you take me out then?" He smirked, probably at the double sense of my utterance.

"You're not my target, it's as simple as that."

"I could be." He raised a brow, not impressed.

"I'm surprised you're even standing, but I doubt you can fight."

I went for my gun but Byakuran punched me in the stomach before. I bent over and spat, but I still tried to take the ring from him. He kicked me away with a snarl on his face.

"I just don't get it Luciana, why do you keep putting your life on the line for the Vongolas in each world?" I pursed my lips. "They're always the reason you die in your early twenties in the end."

This disturbed me. To the Vongolas, I was not officially 'important' per say. I was linked to them through other people. Sure, I was a member of CEDEF, but we were still independent. Me receiving an order from the Ninth to go to Japan was exceptional.

Why would I always die because of them? Actually, was it 'because' or 'for', because there was a difference.

"Hahan, Byakuran-sama, do you wish for me to hold her back?" Byakuran looked up at Kikyo.

"It would be greatly appreciated, thank you."

"You're not..." I tried to jump back to avoid the weird plant Kikyo threw my way, now that he was in his dinosaur form, but I wasn't fast enough and was sent against a tree.

I watched, powerless, Byakuran flew next to me, after Uni and Reborn. I tried to get up but ended up on all four. I tried to light up a flame on my ring, but it was microscopic. I had used too much flames during the Choice and my body was not having any of it.

"It's pathetic," Kikyo told me as I crawled away from the tree. In my state, I was merely an ant against him. "Byakuran-sama never should have wasted time on someone as ungrateful as you."

"...stupid trash..." Next thing I knew, a dinosaur came out of the ground.

Then, before it could bite me, I had an arm around my waist, carrying me uncomfortably as I could barely breath. I looked up at the man holding me and widened my eyes.

His abdomen was bleeding because of the fangs in it, the white shirt quickly turning scarlet red.

"Xan...Xanxus..." Blood trickled down his chin and my throat was as dry as the desert. That…

He could die from that.

An old, familiar lump appeared in my throat.

"Hahan, some sibling love?" Kikyo mocked us as the dinosaur disappeared in the ground

"Shut up trash!" I screamed at him, falling on the ground as Xanxus dropped on one knee. I immediately supported my brother, my eyes glued to the wounds.

I bit the inside of my cheeks and punched my legs as Kikyo was ready to attack again. I had...I had to move Xanxus out of the way. I had to help him.

"Hey...can I join your party?" a male voice slurred behind the Millefiore. He widened his eyes and barely dodged the scythe that dug in the ground.

"Romain?" I whispered. He shot Xanxus and I a look before rolling his eyes. I frowned at what was at his feet.

Flames, but...black flames.

"So you're the one wearing my precious ring?" he asked Kikyo casually.

"Hahan, this is not your ring."

"We'll see about that." He stopped in front of us, a black box about to be opened.

I looked back at the black flames, now in a circle. Romain kicked the both of us in it and my back hit the ground. I used my elbows to sit up and as the flames disappeared, so did the two Clouds.

What the...wasn't it the same things the Vindice used?

Xanxus groaning brought me back to reality and I hurried next to him. I almost ripped off the buttons of his shirt to open it and have a closer look at his wounds. I was no doctor, but Fon knew his fair share about the medical field and I knew some stuff too. I wasn't stupid though, from the bleeding I wouldn't be able to do anything.

My horrified eyes stared at the set of holes on my brother's abdomen, in a jaw shape. I didn't want to look at their twins in Xanxus's back, but I still did and he moaned in pain.

They were deep, and wide.

I heard fighting in the distance and recognized Romain's voice. We...were not that far then.

I checked his ears to see if he had an earpiece but there was none.

"Ann'..." he managed to say through gritted teeth, peering at me through his lashes.

"I'm here, I'm here," I whispered to him, clasping my bloody fingers around his hand. "I'm okay, just don't fall asleep okay?"

"...can't...can't die here..." He somehow pulled himself up in a seating position and I circled his chest with my arms to keep him steady.

"Xanxus, don't move!"

"You...you can't die here, not...not in this era..." I bit my bottom lip.

"Don't talk either please..." I looked around, desperately trying to find something to stop the bleeding but there was nothing but grass and leaves.

"Ann'..."

"I told you not to..."

"Claim...the ring..." he breathed out painfully. I blinked in confusion. Was it really the time to think about this? "Get...take what's yours..."

"Don't think about tha..." He grabbed my hand harshly, glaring at me.

"Now!" he barked at me.

I nodded quickly and he let go of my hand. He was already badly hurt, making him angry would make things even worse. I sat on my bottom, my legs crossed and made a fist of my hand.

A small purple flame appeared on my new ring and I clicked my tongue. I took a deep breath, my mind focused on how Byakuran could not win this world as well. Every single things that went through my head during the Choice, I tried to use them to get myself in the same mindset.

I felt...something. It wasn't my Sky Flames, but something else, almost calling me. I focused on that and it was what made my flames go from a deep purple to a bright orange.

Right away, I realized I was feeling the Mare Ring, as clear as day. It was...instinctual, as TYL Tsunayoshi said in his letter. My flames were drawn to the ring, and I let them go to it. When I felt they had reached it, I violently yanked it toward me. At first it was easy, but then more powerful Sky Flames yanked it back.

Byakuran.

I managed to get more of my flames to work and yanked it back toward me, but he fought back and I opened my eyes suddenly, panting and my nose bleeding. Xanxus was staring at me with half-closed eyes and I shook my head slowly.

"I...I'm too weak right now, sorry." He groaned when he moved and I kept him from moving too much. "Stop moving!" I put my hands on his wound but I didn't put too much faith in that.

"Go."

"What?"

"The trash are...not half bad...I won't be alone for long...and the French one can...can help..." He coughed a little bit of blood.

"But...I don't want to leave you like th..."

"Ann'...just go help Sawada..." I pursed my lips and furrowed my brows in worry.

With a deep breath, I gave myself a light slap on the cheek and nodded.

"Don't die or I'll kill you." He smirked and I got up, gathered all of my strength and ran.

I could still feel the Mare Ring. I sped up and hurtled in a clearing. Tsunayoshi was on his knees, exhausted, on the ground. Byakuran was being smug and was about to end him. Reborn was standing protectively in front of Uni, who had pacifiers at her feet.

"Farewell, Tsunayoshi-kun." I took the vial Xanxus gave me and stuck it in my thigh. The liquid was barely gone in my bloodstream that I pulled the needle out and ran to Tsunayoshi.

I bent down, tackled him to the ground and received the attack in his place.

In the chest.

I fell backward, on my side. I had the time to see Byakuran's shocked expression.

"Senpai!" Tsunayoshi screamed.

I spat blood and blacked out for a few seconds. I think.

I regained consciousness in a pool of my blood, so much I should have not woken up, and rubbed my eyes at the spirit above Tsunayoshi. He disappeared and I groaned, trying to sit. I barely did that Tsunayoshi released a humongous amount of Sky Flames and I was on my back, looking at the clouds.

I heard them talking, unable to move and Byakuran screamed something about Uni being wasted. When Reborn appeared in my peripheral vision, I realized she must have died. Reborn stared at me, putting the pacifiers down next to him, and checked my vitals, then my wound.

"Luciana?" he called me with uncertainty.

"Re...born..." I managed to rasp.

"You're alive."

"I...had an activator." He remained quiet, grabbing my arm when I sit to keep me steady. With tired eyes, I watched the fight.

Tsunayoshi ripped Byakuran's wings apart. Byakuran really lost it, black liquid pouring out from his back. He lit up the ring and almost by reflex, I called it.

The flame died. Byakuran shot me a look and it was enough for Tsunayoshi to punch him in the cheek. I paled drastically.

We all heard the crack coming from Byakuran's neck, and as he fell to the ground, Tsunayoshi landing in front of him, the teenager knew what had just happened. Slowly, he widened his eyes in horror at the angle Byakuran's head was turned and stumbled back, the flame on his forehead vanishing.

Byakuran was dead and...Tsunayoshi killed him, with my help.

For someone who thought of himself as a God...his death was so human...just like he was in the end. There was no big explosion, nothing extraordinary about his death. It was just a broken neck.

Reborn went to Byakuran to check his state and I crawled to Tsunayoshi.

"Hey, hey, Tsunayoshi, look at me."

"I...I killed him, I really killed him, I _felt_ it." I pulled him against me without a word, his shaking arms embracing me tightly and I rocked him back and forth.

Byakuran was the bad guy. The key word in this was 'guy'. Byakuran was still a human being and Tsunayoshi...he didn't like violence. Yet, there he was...having killed for the first time. Even if Byakuran had done despicable things...he was still human and…

"I'm a monster, I'm a monster..." he repeated quietly against my bloody sweater.

I stayed quiet, my eyes meeting Reborn's clouded ones.

No matter what I could say, what he could say, as of now Tsunayoshi would not hear any of it.

He had blood on his hand and wouldn't be able to wash it away.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to Alpha wolf ML, tenimyuohtori, ****and LyriaHart for ****their reviews! And yes, Luciana is pretty stupid when it comes to the love department I'd say.**

**Bye!**


	47. Back to the Past

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Well, it smells," Romain commented as Byakuran's body was burning. I didn't spare him a look, clenching my hands around the opening of his black leather jacket, laying on my shoulders.

Romain appeared in the clearing not long after Byakuran died and Tsunayoshi's breakdown. It seemed like Alaric came to help him and that they somehow managed to incapacitate Kikyo. He checked if Byakuran was really dead and then removed his ring from his finger. I barely had had the time to tell him to take the body so we could get rid of it that the Arcobalenos were finally back.

Xanxus was fine too. It seemed like...Romain's blood had very strong curative abilities now.

"You're seriously crying for this guy?" he asked me, almost in an accusing tone. I wiped away a tear.

"I don't know why, I just do. He said we were long time friends, so unconsciously I...I'm grieving." I sniffed loudly and looked up at him. "What now?" He raised a brow.

"Why asking me?"

"Because I'm a teenager. And you don't seem like you came unsure of your victory, I'm sure you had something up your sleeve." He shook his head, black straight locks of hair moving in front of his eyes.

"Fine, the Vindice are taking care of the remaining Millefiore." I widened my eyes.

"Vindice? You know them? Wh..." He slapped his hand on my mouth.

"Don't...ask anything, I'm not telling you about my life Luci." I looked down. I opened my closed fist, sighing at the winged ring in my hand. Without a word, Romain put another one in it. "The Cloud one. You should try to collect them and then leave them to your future self."

I closed my fist, nodded and dropped on my knees. My inhaler was quickly in my mouth.

"Hum...the secondary effects of the activator are starting to appear." I shot him a quizzical look. "Fran took information from the Millefiore about me. He took them to Shamal who came up with something to activate the serum already in your blood but...well, your body's already not in a good shape so..." I started to sway from side to side, even if I was not walking and ended up against a warm, solid chest. He sighed above me. "I get it, just pass out."

I did.

The others could deal with the aftermath.

* * *

When I woke up, there was the annoying sound of an ECG and the disgusting smell of antiseptic. I blinked several time to get used to the light and looked around. Relief washed over me when I looked on my right.

Xanxus was there, apparently sleeping. I sat up and shivered when my feet touched the cold floor. I grabbed my pillow and, even without contacts or glasses, threw it right into his face. I was only half satisfied when he groaned and removed the pillow from his face with a snarl.

"The fuck?" he rasped and I glared.

"You're an idiot! Don't ever do that shit again you stupid or I'll fucking kill you!" He blinked at me, clearly not understanding what I was rambling about. "Don't look at me like that stupid! You could have died! Do you seriously want to put that on my mind!? Selfish bastard! Son of a bitch!"

"We have the same mother genius," he said calmly, throwing my pillow back. "You're insulting yourself."

"Shut up!" His eyes met my wide, panicked ones and I grabbed my bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

Very maturely, he turned on his side.

"Don't ignore me!"

"You're loud and woke me up, I'm not talking to you."

"Because I'm mad at you, you're still alive so I'm yelling at you!"

The door opened and a smiling Katryna appeared.

I swore I saw Xanxus tensing for a second.

"Luciana, you should be resting and not yelling." I spared her an unimpressed look and decided to ignore her. "Oh, ignoring me now?" She seemed...slightly frustrated?

Next thing I knew I was pinned down to my bed and couldn't move because of the sedative she injected me. Alright, now I could see her smile was scary.

"_I_ am the doctor here, if I say you rest then you _rest_, willingly or not. Understood?" I nodded as I could and she clapped her hands in front of her chest with an innocent smile. "Great! Now it's check up time!"

I was pretty sure Xanxus snickered under his breath.

While giving me my check-up, Katryna gave me an update of the situation.

We had won, with shockingly no casualties on our side and everybody was resting. She didn't mention anything about Tsunayoshi and I didn't ask. It wasn't I didn't care but...I wasn't sure if I wanted to know for now. The state he was in...I didn't know how to handle it and it reminded me too much of me when I followed Alaric on missions as a child and cried each time after a kill until I realized it was giving me a roof above my head.

"Dino's fine then, thank you," I thanked her when she told me about my brother. She smiled.

"It was nothing, really." She took a blood sample and put the tube in a small device. Her face turned grim in front of the screen.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just hoped the fight in the forest had not ruined the rest you had had after the Choice but..." She sighed. "It's not as bad I guess." She stood up and left, removing anything linking me to machines or IV.

I got up and sat next to Xanxus on his bed. He sighed and sat up. Without a word, he started to ruffle my hair and I stayed quiet, glaring harshly at the ground. He would not apologize, I knew it, but…

I don't know, he was trying to tell me he was fine and I shouldn't worry so much I guess. I sighed deeply.

"Stupid brother," I mumbled under my breath. He pulled on a lock of hair for a second and laid back down, eyes closed. "Does it hurt?"

"No, painkillers." I went back to my bed.

I should have asked Katryna where Dino was.

* * *

We were given a few days to rest before going back to the past, our present. I gave the fake Cloud Mare Ring I had to Dino, to give it to my future self. I was back to walking around with a crutch. It was nothing next to Arro though.

I couldn't stop starring at the empty space where his right arm used to be.

"Stop that already Lulu! You've dealt with Zakuro, I was not going to run the tail between my legs from the amputation!" I smirked.

"Of course not." We were now in the hallway of Kyoya's base. "Superbi can do something about it?" Arro nodded firmly.

"Yeah. I suggested he gave me his right arm but he said he would contact the guy who took care of his prosthesis. I swear, he got offended for no reason when I asked him to give me his arm." I sweat dropped. I could picture the scene. "By the way, you've...talked with Romain?"

"Not in depth, why?" He seemed to be on friendly terms with the Vindice though, it was weird.

"It's just...don't try to look for him in your time." I frowned and stopped.

"Why not?"

"Because the moment he finds you, he'll try to kill you." I was frozen in shock for a second before a bitter smile made its way on my lips.

"He resents me that much for leaving him behind?" Arro just sent me a sympathetic look. We reached my room without a word.

I took a small pouch in my pocket and emptied it on my nightstand. The Mare rings seemed so dull now there was no wielder.

"We'll take care of destroying them, don't worry about it Lulu," Arro told me, sitting on my bed. "If anything...you should think about what you'll do with them in the past as Uni couldn't seal them in your time."

"I don't want to think about it for now," I said quietly. "What's going to happen for you now?"

"Well, first off we get our versions of Sawada, his Guardians, Basil and you back. Then, the VARIA will most likely be tasked of taking care of the remaining Millefiore forces while Sawada and you work to put the Vongolas back at the top." I walked to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"All the people who died because of Byakuran will come back once we leave, so just marry her as fast as you can." He blushed but smiled like an idiot, nodding fervently.

"Have you seen the rest of the VARIA by the way?"

"No, and Xanxus refuses to let them in the room anyway." He laughed. "Do I get along with them?" He shrugged.

"I mean...as coworkers I guess, but you've never showed any...personal interests in them."

We went back to the main room and I blinked at Fran, Romain and Alaric in it. I highly doubted TYL Kyoya would enjoy so many people in his personal space while he was away.

"It's not my fault, the fake Prince hates me and tries the kill me each time I see him," Fran defended himself. Rick sighed.

"Calling him 'fake Prince' each time you see him provokes him and you know it."

"Kufufu," Mukuro chuckled, appearing in front of Arro and I. My friend sighed. "Schlang, stop being a killjoy." I eyed his indigo hair. It grew extremely long in ten years.

"The day you stop being such a bad influence."

"Kufufu...what are you doing Ana?" I had his hair between my fingers. As he looked at me above his shoulder, I returned his gaze, getting a feel of how soft his hair was.

"It's soft." He kufufu-ed and tried to take his hair back. I clenched my hand tighter around it.

"Let go of it."

"You spend ten years in a fish tank and have soft hair, it's not fair." He managed to get away from me. "Are you back on the run again?" He shot Romain a look.

"I'm not sure yet, I already got unexpected help to get out of Vendicare." My Cloud averted his eyes.

"I totally was going to succeed," Fran said next to me. "Really Luci-nee-san, it's true."

"I don't doubt it Fran." There was an actual civilized conversation for a few minutes, Romain quiet in a corner of the room until they decided to leave.

I grabbed Romain's sleeve before he could leave.

"I'll be ready," I told him firmly. He raised a brow. "For your past self, I'll be ready to fight him when he decides to come and find me. If he wants to throw his resentment at me, then I'll gladly take it." Romain deep blue eyes stared at me thoughtfully before he smirked.

"You sound as if you were going to win." Behind him, Kyoya opened the door. He narrowed his eyes at Romain, whose smirk grew. "I mean, as your Cloud it is only natural I give you a run for your money Luci." He turned around. "Kyoya."

Kyoya glared at him and his retreating form before shutting the door behind him. He was visibly fuming against Romain and the way he clearly bragged about being my Cloud. I smiled softly and went to him, crossing my fingers with his.

"Kyoya, stop it with that face or it will stay stuck like this." He glared at me, but his glare was a lot weaker. It vanished completely after a couple of seconds and his forehead was against mine. He sighed deeply.

"Stupid."

"Hun hun."

"You were covered in blood." I let go of his hands to hug him around the neck, my right hand buried in his soft hair. He was quick to bury his face in the crook of my neck, his arms around my waist.

"I'm still here, ain't I?"

"Hn."

"You know what I'm going to do when we get home? Sleep. I'm going to sleep for a week straight, so don't expect me to do any work." He scoffed and moved back, his hands on my hips.

"I'll punish you for that." I raised an unimpressed brow.

"Are you now?"

"Ye..." I interrupted him by kissing him at the corner of his lips. I pressed my face against his shoulder to hide my face, but he was silent, and not moving. "Hum, maybe I can overlook it if you have good arguments." I blushed furiously at...whatever he was implying. The tone of his voice too...I was pretty sure he was being flirty. Or trying to, because I doubted he was more experienced than me in that field.

We hugged for a few minutes, not moving in the middle of the room. It was fine by me.

"Let's go home," he whispered to me, his voice muffled by my neck.

"Agree."

* * *

My eyes were scanning every single words in the file Dino had given me.

"Ana? What do you think?"

"I think I'm not a scientist and don't understand all of the scientific terms Dino," I replied sarcastically, looking up at him for a second.

"Well I don't either but I got the gist of it!" I sighed and closed the file.

It was this Daisy's guy. All of the remaining Funeral Wreaths, the ones still alive, were sent to Vendicare. Basically, Daisy and Kikyo were sent there, because the boxes in their chest fell under human experimentation and those were punishable. Knowing now their Family had lost their leader, who knew what would happen to them. For all I knew, they could be dissected or something. During Ghost's rampage, while he was just walking around the various battlefields to collect more flames for Byakuran, Bluebell and Torikabuto both died. They probably avoided something worse in the end.

In any case, the effects of the Carnage Box in his chest were...too similar to what the Projetto Immortale aimed at. Clearly, Daisy in his dinosaur form and Romain on a regular daily basis had a similar biological structure.

Basically, Byakuran, through his knowledge of parallel worlds, pretty much did the same thing my father did, put it in a box and then in a human being for them to use it whenever they wanted to, whereas Romain, or even I...had to go through much longer process. Knowing how Byakuran said we were long time friends but I didn't remember...it was possible he knew everything there was to know about my biological family and from there he…

I closed the file as Romain appeared. I gave it to him.

"The Vindice said my father was supposed to go in Vendicare during my trial, I'm sure they'll have more use out of this than you." Dino nodded.

"Sure, I just thought you might want to know."

"I understand, thank you." My brother embraced my tightly and I returned the gesture, although with less strength because Katryna judged necessary to make me wear a splint for my arm once again. He released me quickly.

"Get home safely and be careful, alright? I don't know what your new future holds, but be careful."

"Of course Dino." He grinned and left, Romain leaving as well and soon, Xanxus was in front of me. I frowned at him. "Are you sure you should be walking?" He rolled his eyes.

"Stop nagging me, you're not my parent." I tried to touch his wound to prove him wrong, that he should be in bed still, but he grabbed my wrist and gave me a disapproving look.

Not a glare, not anger, just disapproving, pretty much as if he was scolding a child.

Quietly, he took my chin between his fingers and raised my head to look at me properly in the eyes. A frown was marring his face.

"Xanxus?"

"You were still a child," he whispered before sighing. What was he talking about? "I was telling myself you were no longer a child ten years ago but you were still one." I pursed my lips. Legally speaking, I was a child but...I wasn't sure if I really were one anymore.

I would always be one with Dino but…

"Am I?" I whispered, more to myself than to him. Without a word, he slipped his arms around me and pressed me against him. I hugged him back more hesitantly.

"If I had started with this and saying I was glad you were alive, you wouldn't have been so awkward in my presence, would you?" I leaned my cheek against his chest.

"You did tuck me in." He groaned above me and I chuckled. "For what it's worth, I was glad to finally see you out of the ice." We stayed like that for a few more seconds and he pulled me away. He put a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Don't...go directly to my past self, let him do the first step." I furrowed my brows.

"Alright," I accepted, even if I wanted to do it.

"I've never hated you." As if to prove his words, he briefly kissed me on the forehead.

I smirked at his visible embarrassment and resisted the urge to pull on his cheeks like a grandma. I didn't know him that well, but I knew for sure he was letting me see him without any barriers and I shouldn't cross the line.

I opted for kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm totally burning the raccoon tail and sending you in a nursing home for your thirtieth birthday brother."

"Don't you fucking dare," he replied with a glare. I grinned at him and left.

"I have to go! Be careful with the white hair!" He rolled his eyes.

We were sent back to the past.

There was one, little problem though.

"Luciana?"

"...hey Boss."

I was pretty sure I was the only one who landed in Italy, in front of a disbelieved Sawada Iemitsu. He grabbed his head

I was getting over my shock when he raised his head to me.

"Byakuran?" I widened my eyes, not giving any attention to Lal hurtling in the room behind me. "Report, now. Someone go look for Basil as well." I gave my report, almost in a robotic way.

Once I was done with it, I almost dropped on my knees.

I was back in the past and the fight against the Millefiore, against Byakuran, was over. There would no longer be planning, having to stay underground, running from them…

It was over.

"It's over, right?" I mumbled under my breath. My shoulders were firmly grabbed by my Boss a second later.

"Yes, good job Luciana."

Basil had also landed here, so I was sent to the function bedroom I had here. It was...pretty empty if it werenot for some suits I always had there and hygienic products.

If Lal had her memories like she said she had, then who knew how many people had their future selves' memories.

In any case, I texted Arro to tell him I was in Italy right now and would be in Japan in a few days. I was about to call Dino when my phone rang, his name appearing on the screen.

I picked up.

* * *

I was in a strange mindset to say the least. Iemitsu congratulated me on the way I handled the situation when Tsunayoshi didn't know what to do. I apologized to Lal for saying what I said before the Merone Base but she just shook her head, telling me I had been right and that her future self had been more focus afterward.

Basil asked me how I was feeling. I couldn't really say, so he just told me to rest.

Dino, when I had him on the phone, was panicked. He wanted to know if it was true, then how I was feeling. He told me I should go home for now, rest, probably visit the hospital but I declined, saying once in Namimori I would go see Shamal.

Katryna's face and how she looked down at my blood test...it was not a good sign.

I was nowhere near Japan though, or CEDEF anymore, not even home.

I was staring at the VARIA castle instead.

I knew...TYL Xanxus told me not to make the first step but...I don't know, I found myself here.

The actual weight of what transpired in the Future was slowly but surely dawning on me and even if I could go to Dino, who would let me have a breakdown and be there for me, I just...felt more connected to Xanxus when it came to the Future.

Thinking about it, the first time I came here I saw all the traps right away. I remembered thinking they were pretty lame but...but what if it was the Mare Ring as well? It seemed like I was strongly connected to one of my parallel self who lived there so...maybe unconsciously, I just knew where they were and how to get inside easily.

I jumped on the tree branch right in front of my brother's office. The sun was setting, it was quite cold and I had a sport bag on my shoulder. I was glad to see the light on his desk on though. He seemed to be working.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Maybe I shouldn't be there after all.

"You're going to freeze," a husky voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Xanxus went back to his chair and I jumped on the windowsill. I stayed on it for a few minutes until Xanxus sighed and turned around, closing whatever file he had been reading.

I got up and closed the window behind me.

"Do you have the memories?" He nodded. "Then...I know your future self told me not to come and wait but...everything that happened in the past two months for me is dawning on me. I...I wanted my big brother." He stared at me quietly. If there was one thing I noticed about him was that in situations where he knew he was not...totally in control I guess, he would stare a lot without saying a word. This was in private situations of course.

I had the same habit after all.

"Are you sure you don't want Cavallone?" he asked me quietly. Actually, I almost didn't catch it.

"No, I spent more time with you so..." I didn't finish my sentence because I had a huge lump in my throat.

Xanxus's training had been effective but...it had been harsh, and to make me angry he sometimes said things that...that hit too close to home.

And Byakuran, in the Future, was dead.

And all the stress and pressure and…

As the first sob escaped my lips, I was pressed against a warm chest, one arm around my waist, the other in my hair. I hugged him back and dropped on my knees, Xanxus keeping me against him as I cried like a baby. I didn't know how long I cried for, but my brother didn't let go of me.

I had put all of the stress and pressure in a corner of my mind for me to deal with later and now that later was now...I knew why TYL Kyoya didn't want me to act as the External Advisor.

He saw my breakdown coming miles away, most probably because he witnessed my future self having some.

"You're spending the night here," he stated, not asking me but just plainly telling me. I was not about to let go of his shirt anyway. "Make sure to tell Haneuma once you're feeling better." Then, in a whisper I barely heard, he said: "I don't hate you."

* * *

"You need to learn how to enter someone's place Hibari," Arro told him sternly, standing in the hallway. "You know, ring the bell, wait for someone to let you in and then ent..."

"She's not here," Hibari interrupted him rudely. He noticed how Arro was scratching his right arm.

"Yeah well, she's in Italy. She landed in the CEDEF when the Arcobalenos sent you back in the present." The scratching intensified.

It didn't take a genius to realize the Italian teenager was disturbed by his future self being amputated.

"So huh...it's really real? Really true?" Hibari raised a questioning brow at him. "I mean, your fight against the Millefiore and Lulu basically...being a part of the Tri-Ni-Sette?"

"It appears so." Arro frowned. Hibari was aware in the future, he had lost many people, including his fiancee and knowing her identity was probably disturbing.

"So...wait, it means that Luciana and you in ten years...you guys were really married? And in a relationship for almost ten years?"

Finding this one piece of information was probably less disturbing. At first, when he saw a picture of himself, wearing a suit, and Luciana wearing a white dress, he was slightly confused before realizing it was...to be expected.

From the turn their relationship had taken since she spent the night in his bed, it was to be expected.

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"I don't think so," the skylark replied. "And keep it to yourself."

Arro nodded. Knowing her, if she were to know they were married, she would be uncomfortable and try to avoid him until she got used to the idea.

As if he was going to be ignored.

Even if their relationship was beyond just a regular friendship by now, Hibari still hated the fact Yamamoto Takeshi, as well as having a crush on her to her utter obliviousness, was calling her 'Ana'. He was too familiar.

Rokudo Mukuro was too familiar with her as well.

Actually a lot of boys were way too familiar with her. Luciana was his only. Maybe he could be more lenient if it was one of her brothers or Schlang, maybe even Arroganza because that one would not stop. She kept focusing on other people though, and it was unnerving.

"Do...do you also know about the miscarriage?" Arro asked him quietly.

"You'll never speak about this," Hibari replied with a dark glare. Arro nodded.

This particular event would not happen and he would make sure of it.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to Alpha wolf ML, tenimyuohtori, ****and LyriaHart for ****their reviews!**

**Bye!**


	48. Finally some peace

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I was hugging my knees to my chest under the bed sheets. I could hear the water running from the bathroom. It was still early, only 8:30 a.m. but I had not slept a lot the previous night. Xanxus took me to his room and put me in bed. In the middle of the night, he woke me up from a nightmare. I was sweating buckets and mumbling in my sleep. I couldn't go back to sleep after that, and I knew very well Xanxus didn't either. He was too tensed next to me to be sleeping.

The nightmare though…

Byakuran was accusing me to have killed him. I didn't know the guy yet I couldn't stop that guilt in my stomach that made me want to puke. It was way too easy to think of him as the big bad guy who did everything he did for his own enjoyment but…

The little glimpse I had of a parallel world gave me enough power to infiltrate the castle of the most infamous assassins in Italy, if not the entire Mafia, and I stood up to Xanxus during the Sky Battle without fearing for my life because I knew they were done for.

What if Byakuran just...what if he was just too consumed by all of this? What if after seeing so much, he thought his actions would...really…

I grabbed a fistful of my hair, my head buried in my knees. Was I seriously finding the guy excuses just because one or several of my parallel selves were friends with him? Sure, he found a way to cure me, and maybe I was not on his target list but…

He was dead. Romain and I burned his body.

He wouldn't…

I widened my eyes.

He was dead in the Future but...in our time, was he…

I needed to ask Iemitsu, he would know.

"Hungry?" I raised my head to Xanxus, who was buttoning his shirt.

"Not really." Yet, my stomach made itself known.

"You've been in a lot of fights in a short amount of time, you need to regain your strengths. I can get a maid to bring something here if you don't want to deal with the trash." I blinked at him in confusion.

"Oh right, you don't live alone..."

"Even if I wish to sometimes," he mumbled with a roll of the eyes. "Go take a shower."

Although, once it was done and in front of Xanxus, he raised a brow at me. I had my jeans on, but one of his sweater as well, a gray hoodie, and it reached my knees.

"You're short." I felt my brow twitching.

"I'm 1.70 meter tall you giant."

He didn't miss the opportunity to ruffle my hair when he got up from his bed and I glared at him through my locks. I put my combat boots and glasses on and followed him.

The hallways were richly decorated but the choice of colors was making everything pretty dark. It was not dark enough to have the lights on when the sun was shining brightly outside, but still. Even when we reached the dining-room, still empty, it was pretty dark. The curtains were almost all closed. At least my eyes wouldn't be hurt by the light but still…

A maid came almost as soon as Xanxus was in his chair, clearly shaking in her shoes. Her eyes were scared, even if Xanxus was pretty calm right now.

"The usual," he ordered before showing me with his chin. The maid turned to me, widening her eyes in shock at my face.

It was probably the eyes.

"I...if possible an Earl Grey tea with toasts and strawberry jam please." She blinked in confusion. There was a big contrast between Xanxus' behavior and mine. I was raised alongside Dino after all, and Dad and him always told me to treat the staff with respect because they were taking care of us all day long.

"Trash." She jumped.

"Right away Xanxus-sama!" I watched her basically running away to the kitchen.

"Are they all scared of you like that?" He snorted in disdain.

"At least it makes them stay in their place." Sure… "How long have you been living in Japan?"

"Hum? Well...in March before I turned fifteen, so...a year and a half I guess. Arro's been there since you guys showed up." He frowned. "Maybe I don't look like it from the state I appeared in your office yesterday, but I can take of myself. Before I left Italy, our chef wrote a bunch of easy recipes because I would have fed on candy otherwise."

"If taking care of yourself was just about cooking it would be nice," he replied dryly and I looked down as two women came with our breakfasts. I stared at the surface of my fuming tea. "But I guess Italy was too suffocating."

"Incredibly suffocating," I agreed.

"VOOOIIII THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT TRASH!?" I turned my head to the doorway, where the entire VARIA was staring at us in shock. Superbi appeared shortly after. He opened his mouth but froze at my sight.

"Stop staring scums," Xanxus told them in a threatening tone. He was at the end of the table and I was on his left, and from the look on the Lightning guy's face, it was his seat. "You've already fucking seen her."

"Not all of us have interacted with her before Boss!" the Sun one whined, taking big steps toward me. I started to be uncomfortable the closer he was to me.

Funny enough, Superbi was quick to stop him.

"What is it Squ-chan?" Superbi shot me a knowing look before looking at his colleague.

"I know you, you were going to try to hug her or something. I'm doing you a favor, trust me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have haphephobia, it's less severe now than when I was a child but I could react badly if someone I don't know well or am not too comfortable with have a physical interaction with me," I said flatly.

"Oh...I see..." the guy, Lussuria if I remembered well, trailed off. Superbi let go of him, a thoughtful look on his face. Weird.

Mammon sat down next to me though, and quickly they all sat down. Umbrella dude sat down next to Mammon, whereas in front of me was Superbi, Belphegor next to him and then Lussuria.

They started to talk among themselves as I was quietly eating my breakfast.

"My price didn't change," Mammon whispered to me. I smirked down at them.

"Attracting Fon's wrath is not something I really want." I dodged the knife and removed it from the chair. I raised a brow at Belpehgor.

"Ushishi~, sorry but I wanted to check. You've succeeded to that Iemitsu in the Future, I wanted to see if you were really strong or not." I tore my gaze from him to look at my brother.

"You're overreacting," I told him blandly. His hand released the coffee mug he was holding so tightly. "And I know I do not necessarily look like much."

"The Boss' sister being the External Advisor could be beneficial in the future," Levi commented. Right, that was his name, Leviathan. Levi for short.

"Her future self must have proved herself!" Lussuria added.

"Not really, I've known I'm considered as such for months now," I informed them.

It was strange. On one hand they were Xanxus' men and if they tried to harm me in any way, they would suffer his wrath. The way his mood suddenly shifted when Belphegor threw his knife at me was enough to tell me this. On the other hand, they were a bunch of assassins who most likely chose this lifestyle. I didn't know their past so I couldn't really judge them after all but…

If it wasn't for Xanxus and Superbi being in the room and knowing them on a personal level, I would really feel anxious like when I was a kid clinging onto Alaric's pants in the poor streets of Milan. I mean, I was being very reserved and quiet right now.

"Well she is the Boss' sister!" Levi claimed loudly, praising Xanxus more than me.

Well, it was the same thought that brought the Ninth to his decision about my life.

Once breakfast was over, with me pretty much never giving a clear answer to any questions I received, I followed Xanxus to his office. I sat down in the couch.

"You're not much about socializing, are you?" I shrugged.

"I find social interactions quickly draining depending on the context and the people." He scoffed.

"Scums will be scums Ann'." As if I didn't know already.

"I'm sorry for coming without telling you first," I blurted out and he slouched in the couch next to me.

"You didn't cause a ruckus this time at least." I averted my eyes to the side.

"Still mad about this?"

"I'm not mad, I'm just pointing it out." I mimicked him, much like I would sometimes do with Dino when he was being patronizing. "Finally, they were really freaking you out I guess."

"Sorry about that, I just...it made me feel a little bit anxious."

"Something to do with your haphephobia?" He was not looking directly at me, trying to make it sound as if he didn't care that much about it.

"I don't want to talk about it Xanxus." I wouldn't be able to say why, but my answer made him want to touch my hair. "What, you're a hairstylist now?" I swore, the moment he started to braid my hair I thought he was making fun of me. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"You think Mom was the one to style your hair?"

The venom in his voice shut me up. When it came to our mother, I would never be able to deny anything. I...didn't know her.

However, Xanxus, the big bad Boss of the VARIA, was braiding my hair. I wondered how people would react to this.

As if he could read my thoughts, he pulled on my hair.

"But why!?" I whined like a brat.

"You're thinking of something bad." Then, he proceeded to slip his arm around my neck and pulled me against him, pretending to choke me.

Dino did say I had found my match in Xanxus when it came to sibling bickering.

I flailed my legs around.

"I give! I give!" He released me and I took the braid. It wasn't attached as he didn't have a hairband, and I had to admit it was well done.

I had a lot of split ends though, and my hair was dry.

"Hey, can you take me to a hairdresser and pay for it?" His hand grabbed my head and I instinctively grabbed his hand with my own.

"You're extorting money from me now?"

"I'm your one and only baby sister and I need a haircut please pretty please!" I begged with no shame whatsoever.

"So needy..." he growled before getting up. "Go get changed before." He accepted.

Was it possible that...underneath the appearances, Xanxus was a big teddy bear?

Well, with me of course.

Two hours later, I was admiring my new haircut in the mirror of his black Maserati. My hair now reached my shoulders instead of falling just above my waist. My old bangs were now long enough to be with the rest of my hair, even if it tended to hide my right eye. My glasses were doing a good job at keeping it away.

"Stop admiring yourself."

"I'm not!" I replied, almost offended. "I just don't know if..."

"I'm not driving you back so that they glue your hair back." I closed the mirror and looked through the window. "We're going to Japan in two days, we can drop you off if you want to."

"You're that eager to see me off? I'm hurt. But yes, please."

He nodded stiffly.

* * *

I didn't move when I woke up. We were on the VARIA private plane, and whereas the officers were in the plane, Xanxus had his own...cabin? I was allowed inside. I was sleeping on the couch, my feet on his legs as he was reading a magazine about cars.

I discovered in the couple of days I spent with him he had quite the collection.

However, my tattooed ankle was exposed. A finger ran across it and I resisted the urge to kick my brother.

I knew Future Xanxus knew about the Estraneos, and that they all got their memories but...this particular one...and he probably knew a lot more too...

He put my sock back over my ankle and I thought hearing a sigh.

...would he feel guilty about what happened to me after he left?

I waited a few more minutes before opening my eyes. I sat up and stretched out my arms and back with a yawn.

"We're going to land soon," Xanxus announced.

"Okay." Even if his eyes were stuck to the page of his magazine, he clearly was not reading it. "Xanxus?"

"When are you coming back in Italy permanently?"

"Well...as of now, until Reborn's done training Tsunayoshi." He frowned deeply at the mention of Tsunayoshi, so I slid closer to him on the couch. "Unless my Boss decides otherwise." He scowled.

"Iemitsu?" I nodded. "You really respect that moron?" I shrugged.

"You can think what you want about him, but he was the one to make sure I wouldn't be used just for my Flame of Wrath. He saw I was smart right away and made me work on that, it made me feel like more than just a soldier who follows orders blindly." He turned serious eyes to me.

"Ann', did the old fart make you join the CEDEF?" I blinked in confusion. "You didn't seem eager to be the External Advisor." I looked down, my fists clenched on my pants.

"Let's just say that...I have my own problems with the Ninth, and not all of them concern you." He didn't push any further.

He gave me a brief hug once the plane landed, I told the others a quick 'goodbye' and I was back on Japanese ground. The airport was small so I was quickly outside.

"Lulu!" I blinked and dropped my bag when I had a babbling Arro hugging me and basically choking me. I tapped him in the back, he hugged me tighter. I stretched out a desperate hand to Rick who was coming toward us, he pretended not to see me.

"I'm sorry please let me breath." He released me and pulled on my cheeks.

"Okay, I get now why you couldn't tell us anything so I forgive you. But don't get involved in that kind of shit ever again."

"Roger Captain." Rick was deadpanning very hard. He grabbed my bag. "Rick? You're pissed about you and the VARIA?"

"Just don't talk about it. I turned down Tyr and twenty years later..." He was clearly disgusted and turned around to go to his car, Arro snickering.

"He couldn't believe it for a couple of days," my best friend whispered to me. Somehow, Rick heard it and glared at us above his shoulder.

With golden eyes it was pretty terrifying.

"And I'm getting the three of us Boxes Weapons," Arro added once we started walking. "You've got Cloud in your ring, but not your Mist raven."

"Oh, thanks." Rick got into his car. "I'm calling the front seat!" I ran away toward the car.

"Hey not fair!" Arro screamed behind me.

I still got the front seat, Arro saying I cheated behind us.

"By the way, the Vongolas, Kyoya included, all left on a Vongola School Trip or something from what Reborn told me."

"I'm so happy I didn't land in Namimori." From his seat, Arro took a strand of my hair.

"It's a big change, but looks good."

"You look more mature," Alaric said.

"Thanks?" I replied, not knowing what to say to that.

"Hey, what are you going to do about the rings now Lulu?" I pursed my lips.

"I don't know yet. Now I'm sure the Cervello or someone will come to me saying I'm the only potential wielder but..."

"You don't have to use it Miss, but just get it to get your dreams under control. Shamal won't always be here to take care of your health each time it happens."

"I'm aware...I just don't want to fall in the trap Byakuran may have fallen into. Too much knowledge and..."

They didn't reply to that.

It was a possibility.

Alaric stayed for dinner and made some German dish.

"Repeat?"

"Wienerschnitzel," he said automatically with his perfect German accent. Well, he _was_ German.

"Wie...what?"

"Wienerschnitzel," Arro pipped up. "But he's using pork and not veal, and it's Austrian and not German. It's Viennese."

"Don't butcher German Miss, I'd feel personally attacked." I rolled my eyes.

I was better at Asian and Roman languages anyway.

"Hey...are you going to go look for that guy?" Arro asked me as we were watching TV.

"Hum? Romain?" He nodded. "No, I told his future self I'd wait for him to come and fight me. Knowing you all got your memories, he knows exactly where to find me. I'm still not really in the best fighting shape anyway."

"You're going to the hospital tomorrow and the day after tomorrow." I raised a brow at Alaric, still busy with his cooking. I was basically looking at his back.

"Huh? Why?"

"Katryna gave Reborn a report about your...injuries. Shamal wants you to do all tests possible." I threw my head back with a sigh. "And I'll make sure you're going."

"But Alaric-_sensei_, don't you have classes to teach!?"

His glare made me shut up.

* * *

"Yeah, she's your future student. Or was, who knows about now," I told him. Shamal kept his eyes to the papers.

"So...you used the serum you asked me to test, got shot in the heart, a fatal injury, but woke up with nothing?"

"I'm pretty sure me blacking out was me dying for a few seconds to be honest."

"I'll get the tests done faster." He gave me a check-up, where everything seemed to be fine. Then, instead of having physical exercise to see if my asthma got worse, one of his mosquito bit me.

My asthma was there right away, clearly more violent than before.

"Asthma got worst. I'm going to get you an eye appointment tomorrow, as well as a hearing one. As for the other exams, it will be like when you were younger: from top to bottom." I rolled my eyes, knowing I would visit the hospital a lot. "You won't be stuck in the hospital all of the time, you'll go to school in-between. Be sure to eat healthy and do physical exercise as well, and refrain yourself from using flames. I already know the way you used them in the future affected you and I can't say how much damage it did."

"Can I get a doctor note saying I can't work at the Disciplinary Committee?"

"Honestly, with what these delinquents do I'll write it. Also, look out for anythings out of ordinary like troubles sleeping, loss of appetite or these kind of things. You can't feel pain, although it can be useful in a fight or in some cases, it also means some abnormal pain with a deeper meaning can go unnoticed."

I never thought about it this way. It was useful when the dentist pulled out two of my baby teeth, eaten away by cavities because of my sugar abuse but…

"I'll be careful."

"Good. Just for good measure, I'll tell Schlang the same thing."

"Oh come on!"

Who knew how long these exams would take.

* * *

Life...went back to how it was before. When they got back, I had successfully gone in class unnoticed so Ryohei almost screamed when he saw me at my desk. It was how I discovered what their new rings looked like, that their Animal Box Weapons were now rings, gift from the Arcobalenos.

However, it felt good to be back in school.

At lunch, I went to the Committee room. Kyoya was working on some paperwork and almost threw his tonfa at me without even looking up. It landed in the window of the hallway, broke it and I was pretty sure someone screamed in pain outside.

"Oh come on! I didn't choose to land in Italy!"

"Hn." He frowned at me when he raised his eyes. "You're not wearing your armband."

"Yep, I have a note from my doctor actually." I gave it to him. "I won't even be here every day, I'll spend half of my time in the hospital. Arro said he would get our lectures for me."

"Why do you have to have so many exams?" he asked me quietly, obvious confusion behind the apparent coldness in his eyes.

"Well you know, Estraneo shit, Shamal wants to make sure using so much flames in such a short amount of time didn't do anything bad."

"You said you only had asthma and a tattoo," he reminded me coldly, narrowing his eyes at me. I paled. Right, I never told him I would die young and fighting like I did in the future could shorten it even more…

"There's no wrong in making sure nothing changed, right?" I said with a shrug. I would have new glasses and contact lenses already, hopefully apart from that and my asthma worst than before nothing had changed. He seemed suspicious though. "So huh...my teacher said there would be a new student in my class?"

"Seven transfers from Shimon Middle School." Never heard of it. "They're coming tomorrow."

"I see. Was your trip good by the way?"

"They were loud."

"You went anyway."

"Nobody saw me until the onsen." I snickered.

"What are you, a ninja?" He smirked smugly. "Anyway, do you have a lunch with you? I'm not really hungry so there would be more than half left." He stretched out his hand. "It's in class, I'm eating with Arro and Ryohei."

"Why?"

"Because I told Arro I would make it up to him. See you later." I didn't let him respond I was out of the room.

I ate lunch quietly with the two boys. Thinking about it, Basil did say he wanted to talk to me and then was sent to the future, I should give him a call.

"Ryohei, do you know how Tsunayoshi is doing?"

"Sawada? Same as usual, why?"

"Just to know." There was no way he was fine after killing Byakuran.

I had not really talked to him before we went back to the present, so hopefully Reborn had a talk with him but…

The first kill was never easy.

I gave the rest of my lunch to Kyoya right before Alaric's class started.

I wasn't that much hungry at dinner though. I barely ate half of my meal before wanting to puke. I called Basil to ask him what he wanted to tell me before he was sent to the future as well. Basically, it seemed like a bigger version of Mafia School was in construction. I didn't know all of the details, except they wanted it to be neutral and that the government was aware of it.

Honestly, our dear Italian President was a corrupted piece of shit, but was not a big fan of the Mafia. It made me wonder why he would accept. I mean...the Mafia gave a lot of money for his presidential campaign that he didn't want to pay back. One assassinated sibling later he started paying. Said like that it was quite ruthless but...it was what happened.

The next day though, Arro went down to get the mail. I was at my third pancake when he came hurtling in the room, two envelops in his hand.

"Shit Lulu! Look at that!" He gave me one envelop.

The Vongola emblem was on it.

I didn't like that. My face lost all of its color when I saw it was an official invitation to the Inheritance Ceremony which would make Tsunayoshi the new Boss, the Vongola Decimo. It would be...official.

"The fuck did Timoteo smoke this time?" I muttered under my breath.

"I dunno but...Sawada's not ready for that. Not at all. Can't he wait until he's eighteen or something?"

"That selfish bastard wants to retire asap, it's all there is to understand." I dropped the paper on my table. "

The Inheritance Ceremony…

I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to Alpha wolf ML, tenimyuohtori, ****and GodMenu for ****their reviews!**

**Bye!**


	49. Shimon Family

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"I've been ripped off." Kyoya raised his eyes to me.

"How so?"

"The new guy in my class, he has green hair and red eyes. It took me a long time to accept my eye color and now I discover it's not just Xanxus and I?" I stopped pacing and leaned on the desk, on Kyoya's right and facing the window, with a sigh. "He better be the only one."

"Did you come to complain?" I held my chin high and moved to lean against the wall, my hands behind my back.

"I know you'll be sad if I don't come and see you at least once a day Kyo-chan." He scoffed without looking up. "Next time I'm coming with Arro and I'm leaving him here."

"I'll bite him to death."

"Not gonna lie, he's curious of how much you've improved with Cloud Flames." Now it got him smirking.

Someone opened the door without knocking. Nobody did that but Arro and I. I raised a brow at the girl, standing straight in the doorway. She had a different uniform than me, so she was one of the transferred students. But...she had high-heeled boots, with dark stocking and what clearly was a garter belt. The skirt was short, the jacket tight it put her already huge breast even more in the spotlight. She was pretty too, long black hair tied in a high ponytail and red eyes.

"Are you the Disciplinary Committee Prefect Hibari Kyoya?" He looked up at her. She sounded confident and her voice was...very woman-like.

"Who are you?"

"Suzuki Adelheid, a third year student from Shimon Middle School. From this day on, this room belongs to the Liquidation Committee." Huh...what? My hearing exams said it was still pretty much perfect...did I hear her right?

"The Liquidation Committee?"

"If you resist, I'll have to act accordingly. From now on, the order of this school will not be protected by the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori, but by the Liquidation Committee of Shimon."

"Huh, sounds interesting but..." Kyoya did not look impressed in the slightest. "To do that, you'd need the approval of all the Committee members of this school."

"I already have." Huh...no she did not, it was the first time I ever met her. "By force." She showed a few pictures of guys beaten up. With a closer look, she did have her own armband.

"Wow." Wait what? Did Kyoya just say 'wow' to that...to this stuck-up? She...was it what she said or her looks?

Seriously Luciana, shut up.

"Looks like you wouldn't give up, even if I rejected the proposal," Kyoya noted, getting up.

"Of course, I would use of force to make you see my way." She started to get in position as well.

"Wait up you two!" I said, stepping up between Kyoya and his female counterpart, my hands in the air. "Don't fight here."

"Why not?" the girl asked me. I looked at her.

"Everybody knows of the Disciplinary Committee and fears it. If you beat Kyoya fair and square in plain sight, then you'll win the school without him being able to do anything. Just wait tomorrow to have...an audience?" Well, for something I came up with on the spot it was quite logical.

She scoffed in disdain, looking down at me.

"Fine. Tomorrow before the first class starts." She turned around and left, her hair whipping the air behind her.

Was she rolling her hips on purpose?

"Interesting," Kyoya commented once the door was closed.

"Bitch," I said with venom at the same time. I looked at him above my shoulder with wide eyes. He seemed surprised at my insult. "What's interesting about her?"

"She's different from other girls."

Huh. I see.

I glared daggers at him without realizing it. He raised a brow at me.

"Wh…" I stormed off.

There was anger bubbling inside of me and although I kept repeating myself it was not jealousy, because only trash were jealous, I knew I was jealous of that Adelheid. What was it about her? She was tall, sure, and fit as well, and pretty, and confident and…

I stopped in an empty hallway and looked down at my breast. I grabbed them and gave them a squeeze before sighing.

Was it what it was?

She seemed around my age but puberty seemed to be working slower on my side.

Was Kyoya into big breast? I mean, a lot of guys were, right? And he was sixteen and a half, puberty and all that shit probably…

"Huh...Lulu, what are you doing?" I leaned my head against Arro's shoulder. "Alone with a creepy face in the hallway and now this?"

"Do you think my breast are small?" He pulled me back and looked down at my chest.

"Well...they're normal I guess? Not huge but you see you have boobs. But it's nothing next to the girl who walked past me a few minutes ago, she had huge tits!" I groaned and walked away. "What did I say!?"

"You're all the same anyway!" I yelled at him angrily.

* * *

The next day, I was on the roof with Arro, watching Kyoya and Adleheid facing each other. Arro was clearly checking her out. Quickly, Tsunayoshi's gang and all of the transferred ones were there. Kyoya let out his killer intent, wanting to prove her he was...the one to rule this place.

Adelheid ran at him, getting two metallic fans from under her skirt. Don't ask me where exactly they were because from the shortness of the skirt, I wouldn't know either.

I frowned at the fight. Kyoya was avoiding each blow, but that girl knew what she was doing. I shot a quick look at the other Shimon students, who were far from impressed. They were impressed by Kyoya.

My eyes briefly caught another pair of red eyes, but the pupils looked more like a compass than anything else. He noticed I was looking at him and blushed in shame, lowering his head and looking away.

Seeing her fight made me self-conscious though. Not her skills, but it was more about the fact she didn't care she was wearing a skirt with nothing underneath, flashing her panties to whoever was there to see them. I elbowed Arro in the ribs when he started to snicker to himself, his cheeks dusted by a faint blush.

Couldn't she have pick another target than Kyoya?

Wait, Kyoya was _not_ mine! Just...just because there were times where we were close, or that we shared a bed more than once did not mean he was mine. We...we were not dating or anything, he was not boyfriend, was he? It wasn't as if we had kissed either, except for when Dino was being an idiot and threw me in him almost a year ago.

He just liked using me as a pillow.

"Poor Sawada," Arro mumbled with actual pity.

I blinked. Tsunayoshi was between Kyoya and Adelheid, his two cheeks bruised.

"Hey you, what are you doing?"

"You're still alive?" the girl asked in shock.

Turned out the Shimon were a Mafia Family very small, so small Reborn had never heard of them. Neither had I.

As they started to...get excited about the Ceremony, Reborn started to list some Families coming to Japan. Like the Trad6 Family, the Leilei Brothers from China or the Giegue…

The Giegues, great.

Did they move on from me killing one of their own?

"Luciana," Reborn said. "There is a chance you might be the one to welcome the Giegues for obvious reasons." I chose to ignore the curious stares thrown my way. Arro stepped a little forward, a foot in front of me, obviously telling everyone to back off.

"Alright."

"And two teenagers you know will come to represent your Family as well Arro, Jeremiah and Zelia." He widened his eyes.

"Huh...shit." The others started leaving and I pulled on the sleeve of his navy blue cardigan to turn him around.

"What? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"...I've never called them." I frowned. "I grabbed the first flight without telling anyone when you went to Vendicare and...never called them, or texted, or anything. The only contact I've had was with my Boss." He shook his head to clear it from his thoughts. "But did you see it as well?"

"Saw what?"

"She used flames," Kyoya stated, now next to us.

"Did she now?" I replied dryly.

"You were spacing out during the fight," Arro commented and I shrugged.

I grabbed the tonfa about to poke my cheek. Kyoya frowned in front of my glare.

"If you're angry then state a reason," he hissed at me. I turned my head away and walked away.

"Lulu!"

"There will be an abundance of people coming in town, stay on your guards."

I went to the girls bathroom and leaned on the sink, looking at myself in the mirror.

I was being a bitch to Kyoya, wasn't I?

I narrowed my eyes at my reflection. I took off my glasses to see if they were the cause or not.

I was paler than usual. My appetite was not at its best either. I probably should tell Shamal.

I was supposed to see him in a couple of days anyway, might as well wait a little bit longer to see if it would pass. Maybe it was just a cold.

Later that day, I spotted Tsunayoshi leaving school. I ran to him to catch up.

"Hey Decimo."

"Don't call me that," he sulked, his head low. "How old was Dino-san when he became the Boss?"

"He was fifteen but it was totally different. Our dad had passed away and it pushed Dino into his shoes. Not only that, even if he didn't want to inherit Dad, my brother grew up in that environment. Sure, he didn't go through the same battles you did, but when it came to political matters and such, Reborn had less to teach him."

"You think the Ninth is making a mistake," he told me. I nodded.

"That old man just wants to retire. He's as selfish as ever." Tsunayoshi stared at me in shock. I sniffed. "Don't look so surprised. After everything that went down between him and Xanxus, plus my own problems with him, it's no surprise I don't like him. There are times where I don't even respect him."

"I don't want to inherit this Family but everyone is so excited senpai..." I ruffled his hair.

"Then tell the Ninth. Anyway, I wanted to know how you were doing since we came back." He blinked and looked down, hands clenched.

"Reborn...he told me I would have to learn how to deal with it. That there was no other option but killing him because of how powerful and knowledgeable he was."

"If you need to, don't hesitate to call Dino." As he started to head to Namimori Shrine, I waved at him and turned left.

I went to the check point. I shivered when I was close by, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ran to the cabin and widened my eyes at Li, unconscious on the ground, a wound in his back.

"Shit!" I ran to him and knelt, immediately checking his pulse. I sighed in relief when I felt it and called for an ambulance.

They didn't take long to arrive, but while I was waiting for them I felt watched. I actually turned around abruptly as Li was on the stretcher, being carried in the ambulance. It was...bad, evil, oppressing, powerful…

_Old_ I would even say. I didn't have my guns on me, so I just stared at a spot in the bushes and trees.

"Miss." I almost had a heart attack at Alaric running toward me. I raised my hand to my heart and glared at him, but he frowned at the blood tainting the grass.

"Li was attacked, where were you?" I asked him rather harshly. He clicked his tongue, knowing he could have been useful here.

"I felt something, or someone, lurking around and I followed it." He pursed his lips. "I shouldn't have." I looked back at the spot I was staring at.

"Something is lurking around." I pulled my phone from my school bag. "Call Iemitsu, I'll call Fon."

"The Inheritance Ceremony hasn't even begun," he sighed.

When Reborn came an hour later, saying there had been an assassination attempt on Tsunayoshi, I wasn't really surprised.

"Tsuna dealt with it easily but...there's blood outside by the way." I nodded stiffly.

"Li was attacked, he's in the hospital. I called Arro to ask him to go check on him. Iemitsu and Fon have been contacted. Fon told us he would come. Again."

"I've felt something so I left Li to check it out but...he got attacked. It was most likely to make me leave."

"Does he use flames?" I shook my head.

"He's an extremely talented martial artist, more than I am, but as far as I know he doesn't. However, if someone attacked him, it's possible they did so because he refused to let them in Namimori." I pursed my lips, not liking the other guess. "Or the responsible party is already in Namimori and wanted to...make us believe they just arrived."

"I personally think it's the second guess." I raised a brow at Reborn. "Alaric, did you notice anything about the Shimons?"

"Not really, they seem to be pretty regular students, if we leave the fact each of them gets along or has common points with each of the Decimo's Guardians out."

"Keep an eye on them at school. With the attempt on Tsuna's life, I think I can suggest something to make them spend time together and keep a close eye on them."

"The Shimon Family?" I mumbled under my breath. I knew I didn't like that Adelheid for a good reason.

I glared daggers at Reborn and his smirk.

"I'm going home." Unfortunately, Reborn jumped on my shoulder. "Just don't speak."

"You're jealous Hibari has another girl in his life?" I blushed furiously, half in embarrassment, half in anger. "More seriously, how are your exams going? You're pale Luciana."

"It's going, Shamal is drawing a blood sample, well several, tomorrow. He also asked me to pee in a cup tomorrow morning before eating."

"You know that depending on the results I'll have to call Dino." I sighed.

"There's no need to worry him for now."

* * *

I swear to God, I didn't know whose idea it was to make me pick up my class' now clean gym clothes but I would have my revenge. I knew it was one of the chores a Japanese student had, at least I guess but…

I raised my head from the clothes dryer when I heard the door being locked.

I froze when I noticed Kyoya leaning against it, clearly unhappy about something.

"I'm busy."

"I don't care." I got up, dropping the clothes in the hamper before walking up to him.

"Let me go."

"No." I rolled my eyes, ready to reply something but I found myself pinned to the wall, Kyoya's arms trapping me between it and his body. "You're pissing me off."

"How so?"

"You've been avoiding me and angry. Tell me why." I averted my eyes to the side. "I don't want Arroganza to be right, so give me a reason now." He clicked his tongue when I stubbornly kept looking away. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Don't tell me you're jealous of that herbivore." I blinked in surprise. Should I deny it or not? If I denied it and he saw right through it, he would be pissed.

"So?" He blinked in surprise. I looked away, turning my head on my right.

Then, at my utter surprise, he chuckled.

"It's not funn..." I didn't finish my sentence because he blew in my ear. I grabbed the bottom of his sweater vest, my cheeks heating up.

One of his arm slipped in my lower back and brought me closer to his body, his other hand turning my face so that it was facing him before it was buried in my hair. His eyes were staring intensively at me.

"You're stupid."

"Huh?"

"Why are jealous of her?" I looked down, suddenly feeling stupid indeed.

"Just...she has big...and...and you said 'wow' and..."

"That's it?" he asked me with narrowed eyes. "It's all it took to make you jealous?"

"I don't like it either and I know it's stupid okay!" He sighed.

"How do I call you?"

"How is that relevant?"

"Answer."

"Carnivore?"

"And?" I realized where he was going with this.

"...and Luciana, you call me by my name," I mumbled almost shyly, almost like a kid caught red-handed.

"Draw your own conclusions then." I shivered when he started kissing me in the neck.

I grabbed his top in his back, drawing him closer to me so that our bodies were pressed together. The arm in my back went down until his hand rested on my butt, squeezing it deliciously.

I moaned quietly in his ear when he did that. His tongue was immediately in my ear. My lower stomach started to get hot. Unconsciously, I pushed my hips into his.

I distinctively heard him groaning in my ear before he started to give my butt more attention.

"Kyoya..." I moaned once again, breathing faster. He moved his lips closer to mine but stopped at the last second.

I tried to finally get my kiss but he pulled back.

"Why?" I whined weakly. He smirked smugly.

"Punishment." I opened my mouth to say something but he kissed my forehead before leaving.

"...jerk..." I mumbled to myself. I let myself slid against the wall, a hand on my beating heart and a stupid, yet relieved smile on my face. "He's such a jerk."

Later that day, I was kidnapped.

Really, I was kidnapped. Sure, it was Ganauche and Visconti, aka Lightning and Cloud Guardians to the one and only Vongola Ninth, but still. They had the decency to wait at the corner of the street, even if the car they had was black, shiny and expensive.

It meant the Ninth was in town though. Yay.

"I didn't do anything," I droned once in the backseat of the car, all alone.

Don't get me wrong, I was familiar with all of the Ninth's Guardians. As Federico's Cloud, I kind of had to. Ganauche was the youngest and chillest, he liked teasing me each time I was at the mansion, whereas Visconti was my senior as the Cloud Guardian and would...teach me...things a Guardian should know.

Sure, CEDEF and Reborn taught me a lot about the Vongolas. However, there was a lot he taught me too, information not available to anyone that I was allowed to know because of my job.

In spite of his harsh looks, he really seemed to care about me learning and doing well.

Basically, they were the only two I liked out of the six and funny enough, they were the ones sent.

"Who said anything about something you've done?" Ganauche replied with a smirk.

"I don't see any reason the Ninth would want to see me." Visconti shot me a look in the rear-view mirror. I leaned back in the seat and looked outside.

"You haven't done anything bad, so you won't be lectured," the Lightning reassured me.

Good news I guess?

With no surprise, it was the most expensive hotel in town. Everybody stopped talking when we entered the suite. The Ninth even got up from his chair at my sight.

"Luciana."

"...Ninth," I replied. Insulting him in front of his Guardians was not wise.

"Would you give me a hand?" I deadpanned at what he showed with his thumb.

Plants.

He had brought a freaking greenhouse with him.

"You asked these two to kidnap me to help you tend to your garden!?" Coyotte glared at me.

"I thought talking while doing something else would make it more welcoming." Ganauche snickered.

I was pretty much forced to do so in the end. I had thick gloves but it was annoying, especially with Timoteo apparently in a good mood.

"Uni gave me memories of the battle against Byakuran," he started casually, "you were hurt trying to protect Tsunayoshi-kun."

"So? I did what I had to do."

"You did a good job." I sniffed in disdain.

"My Boss already told me that, no offense but I care more about his opinion than yours." He chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm sure you do." I was half expecting him to bring up the Mare Rings, but he decided to talk about something else. "How is my son?"

"Can't you call him?"

"I'm afraid he doesn't want to talk to me for now. You see, he's not happy with the fact I didn't tell him you were alive."

"With reasons," I added with a frown. "Why didn't you?"

"He was...not in the right mindset. With what you had been through, I feared he might be a bad influence on you whereas the Cavallones were taking care of you. On the other hand, he might have just taken you away without asking consent."

"You don't know that," I whispered, knowing that at the time Xanxus was _not_ okay in his head.

"I guess we'll never know." I sighed. "The Giegues have a lead on who is after Tsunayoshi-kun's life. They'll attack tomorrow morning, at around seven a.m., at the construction site in Namimori. I would like for you to go there with Ganauche and help if necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Part of the reason why they want to take care of it is to make up for the incident in Moscow three years ago."

Three years? Three years and a half by now maybe but...it felt like it was way older than that. However, I received the Cloud Vongola Ring shortly after, and Federico died...two years ago.

It felt like it was ten years ago. I mean, my life today was totally different than it was back then.

"Does he know where I live?"

"Don't worry about this." I nodded and got up.

"I think Tsunayoshi is nowhere near ready for the job Timoteo." On this note, I left.

The next morning, I froze in my steps, like Ganauche, at the display in front of us. The three Giegues were on the ground, lying in pool of blood, their bodies twisted in weird position. I gulped and followed Ganauche who checked the pulse of three, sighing in defeat at the end.

"All dead."

"Did they have families?" I whispered weakly. He shot me a look above his shoulder while looking for his phone inside his coat.

"We will take care of calling them once the Ceremony is over and we have the culprits." Timoteo said they wanted to make it up to the Vongolas for Moscow...and it killed them.

Damn, they had nothing to do with the Ceremony. I knew it was the Mafia, it was how it worked but...it pissed me off. The killer might have acted in self defense but still.

They were still running free and who knew who the next target was.

"You're bleeding." I blinked at Ganauche. "Your nose it bleeding." I touched it, my fingers now tinted in red.

Ganauche caught me when my legs stopped working.

"Hey what are you doing now? You've got a blood pressure problem?"

"Huh...take me to the hospital and get Shamal to come. It's...it's an emergency."

I should have gone to him when I realized I had weird symptoms like he told me to instead of convincing myself it was a mere cold.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to Alpha wolf MLand tenimyuohtori**** for ****their reviews!**

**Bye!**


	50. Inheritance Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

Shamal was not happy in the slightest when I woke up. I had an IV and an oxygen mask on my mouth.

"You're not leaving this hospital for at least a week." I rolled my eyes. "I don't care if you like it or not Luciana, you should have come to me when you noticed something wasn't right. Don't give me a shitty excuse like 'I thought it was a cold' because I told you to tell me anything you noticed! You were unconscious for a day and I don't want to deal with that moody guy again!"

"Kyoya?" I muttered weakly.

"Yes him! Schlang and Reborn had to convince him not to come in."

"Do...did you call my brother?"

"No, but given the Ceremony in a couple of days, he'll know. I doubt you can even go." I frowned.

"I have to," I croaked, trying to sit.

"Unless it's a question of life or death, you're not going anywhere. You don't realize the gravity of your condition Luciana."

"What is it?"

"Your kidneys. They're not doing great." I blinked in confusion at Reborn, standing next to my feet with a grim look. "Whatever it was you've taken before taking the hit in Tsuna's place, your kidneys didn't like it at all."

"Do I...Do I need a transplant or something?" I asked, panicking a little. I wasn't an expert, but organ transplants between family members were the best ones and if I could keep Xanxus far from my health issues, it would be for the best.

"Not yet. You'll have a change of diet, with less proteins, sodium and lipids, consume less liquids and then have medication if the diet isn't enough."

I stared at him in shock. I knew I was to die young, that my body would get weaker and weaker depending on what I would do but...I never felt my degenerative condition more than now. My fingers creased the sheet on my body.

"Luciana," Reborn said, jumping on my chest. "You're going to obey and stay in the hospital."

"Is it critical?"

"Not yet," Shamal informed me. "Most likely, you passed out because your kidneys finally eliminated all of the serum you injected yourself."

"Katryna took a blood sample from you in the future. She saw your kidneys were struggling with the serum and it was one of the main thing she wrote in the report she asked me to give Shamal."

"All of your organs took a hit, your lungs and your kidneys more than the rest. I still have tests to run."

He left but I heard his voice and others in the hallway.

Tsunayoshi and Takeshi coming in view felt refreshing.

"How are you feeling?" the Rain asked me worryingly.

"I've been better," I replied quietly. "You?" Takeshi elbowed Tsunayoshi.

"I've...I told the Ninth I didn't want the Vongolas." I didn't say anything. "Senpai?"

"I can't blame you. However, you're aware that people know you're supposed to be the Tenth? It means even if you don't become the Tenth, you won't be left alone. A Boss with no heir is better than one with an heir who just turned down the position." He looked down, clenching his fist.

Takeshi threw his arm around his shoulders.

"We're not here to talk about this but to cheer Ana up!" He pulled a bag of lollipops from his school bag but Reborn stole them.

"Bakana is going to be on a strict diet."

"But she can have one!" Reborn kicked Takeshi in the head.

"No."

"Heh...can I see the flavors at least?" Reborn stared at me. "The shape? Let me smell them."

"No." I sighed.

* * *

In the late afternoon, they removed my IV and allowed me to walk around the hospital, which I did after my great, wonderful, tasteless dinner. However, as I was going back to my room, something, or more like someone ran past me.

I was pretty sure it was Tsunayoshi.

I followed him as quickly as I could and froze at the number of people waiting in front of the emergency room.

Reborn arrived and the Shimons left. I sat in one of the chair against the wall. I listened to them, and to Tsunayoshi saying they would go to the Ceremony tomorrow. The only thing in my mind was...was how it was Takeshi in ER right now, fighting for his life because he was attacked at school.

Kyoya would not like that.

Still...once Takeshi's dad was there, panicked and crazy worried for his son like any parent would be, the doctors said it was very unlikely for Takeshi to ever walk again.

It was my cue to go back to my room. I immediately picked up my phone and dialed Iemitsu's number.

"_Luciana?_"

"Yamamoto Takeshi has been attacked by whoever killed the Giegues and will not walk ever again. CEDEF is an intelligence organization. I don't know how, but get Byakuran in Namimori. Now."

"_I get the situation is bad but is Byaku..._"

"Tell him it's me asking him for a favor. Maybe he will do it if it's me. Just get him on a plane and in Namimori asap, we need his medical knowledge."

"_I'll see what I can do bu..._"

"Thanks." I hung up on him and turned around, Tsunayoshi at the doorstep.

"I know you're not in the best health condition right now but..."

"I'll be here tomorrow," I cut him off. "I'll steal one of Shamal's mosquitoes if I have to."

"Thank you."

"And if I don't agree?" I looked down at Reborn coldly. He frowned. "Luciana."

"I'm going, I don't care what you might say."

Tsunayoshi, Takeshi and Kyoya. They were the three people I would protect with my life in this new tenth generation. I wouldn't let history repeat itself.

Over my dead, cold body.

"You won't back down?" I shook my head firmly and he sighed, his fedora hiding his face. "I do not agree with this, but there's no talking possible with you right now. Don't act recklessly."

At the moment, I couldn't care less about what he was saying. I found Shamal and harassed him. I had to bring up the fact I was fully aware of my condition but still in full possession of my faculties to make that choice. He complained about it, but he made one of his mosquitoes bite me. It would act like steroids basically, boosting my entire body for a limited amount of time. My flames were not completely, entirely back yet, but I would be able to move.

* * *

The next day, as Tsunayoshi and his crew were all going toward the castle rented for the occasion on the outskirt of Namimori, I drifted apart from their group to go into hiding. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, skin-tight black shirt, a jacket over it, dark boots and my guns on each side of my thighs. The Ninth had let me see a map of the castle. There was only one wall in the Ceremony room leading outside.

With the state of my flames, using my gun would be unsafe, too unstable. I had not really had any training with my new gun or ring and my Cloud Flames were not good enough at the moment. It would be illusions and hand-to-hand combat, like in the good old days.

I waited for maybe half an hour before the wall I was watching exploded. I got up from the branch I was on, hidden in illusions. From the rubles and dust came the Shimons. That good old Coyote was following them and his old age did not help him because he was seen quickly.

I sprung into action and got him out of the ice shards coming his way.

"Who's that!?" Koyo screamed in shock.

"Whoever it is I'm taking care of it," the bitch said with confidence. Enma shot her a look.

"Catch up quickly." They started to leave and I dispelled my illusions. Adelheid didn't look impressed.

"I see. Don Cavallone's younger sister and the previous Tenth Candidate's Cloud Guardian." I had a name. "You won't last long."

"Old man, get an ambulance, I'll need it," I whispered to him, sliding my foot back.

I knew I was making a mistake, fighting in my state and in the current situation. I knew that but…

They were responsible for Takeshi. Tsunayoshi and the others must have lost inside. If I could take down one of them I could die happy.

I would die happily if it meant finally succeeding today where I failed Federico and Leo two years ago. I kicked Coyote away when another round of shards of ice appeared in thin air, a light blue flames on her forehead. I stared at them coldly when they came my way.

They were...the speed of Reborn's bullets, or less, but training with him and Fon trained my eyes with speed.

I ran to them and jumped above them, using the top range to jump higher in the air. She didn't waste time to throw another round at me. I took a deep breath, my Mist ring lighting up to help me with the shape. With Flames of Wrath in each of my hands, I used the technique Fon had been teaching for some time now.

The Exploding Lotus Kempo.

A Chinese Dragon came out of my hands, made of Flames of Wrath, and it destroyed the ice coming my way and crashed where she was. I hid in my illusions again while she was busy dodging, landed and ran at her. She barely blinked that my hand was in front of her face, burning and close enough for her to feel the heat. She widened her eyes in shock and I was satisfied to see pure fear in her eyes. Fear of death or fear of me and probably my coldest, deadliest glare, I couldn't say.

I was going for the kill and her pretty head would pop like one of Pennywise's balloon.

I never touched her because her friend came. The one with the hat and glasses. He pushed her away, his weapon, a glove with things looking like claws, stuck in my forearm. I looked at my blood, unfazed, and tried to grab his hand but he jumped away.

"Wait Julie, she's different than the rest of the Vongolas! She's dangerous!" Adelheid yelled at him, getting her composure back.

"What, she impressed you or something?"

"No but..."

"The difference trash," I started coldly, "is that I'm not some dumb kid. I'm going for the kill."

"Adelheid, go." She pursed her lips and did. The smirk Julie had on his lips dropped. "Flame of Wrath? Surprising." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I guess you're Secondo's illegitimate descendant. How funny who you look like though."

"Funny how now I have you in front of me, I finally realize you were the one spying in the forest." I ran at him, flames covering my hands. He felt strangely familiar though, and what he said…

Who I looked like?

I widened my eyes when I had a scythe in my stomach. I spat blood, still unfazed. He frowned at that.

"It's supposed to hurt."

"Things stopped hurting eleven years ago, melon head. Or pineapple." His eyebrow twitched. "Nobody but Primo and his Guardians would immediately see I looked like this Lux." He seemed surprised.

"Nufufu~," he giggled, "you're smart girl! Too bad I'm going to kill you like I killed her!"

"No need." He removed his scythe and I fell, unable to move.

I wouldn't even be able to tell anyone who the bad guy was. I didn't know how he was still alive and how he came in the equation, but he was the bad guy.

He just said he had killed Alaude's childhood friend.

As I passed out, I couldn't help but think my blood was warm around me.

* * *

"Am I dead?" Mukuro rolled his eyes.

"You know, when I see you in your subconscious it doesn't always mean you're about to die." I raised a brow. "Even if you're in surgery. Again. I told you to stop getting too involved with Sawada Tsunayoshi, didn't I?' I averted my eyes. He sighed. "But you didn't really do it for him or Yamamoto Takeshi, did you?"

"Just let me die."

"Do you really want to die?" I pursed my lips.

I did not. I didn't want to die but...it just seemed so much easier to just stop and rest.

"It's Daemon Spade's doing." Mukuro shot me a curious look. "I don't know what's the story behind the Shimons and him, but he possessed one of them, or killed him and took his appearance."

"Wasn't he supposed to be in the Mist Ring?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe some of his Mist Flames were in the ring and enough for him to stay connected to it. The question is how he can still be alive though."

"It's probably the reason why I can't get a hold of Chrome, again." He was not happy about it.

"For what it's worth, you're better than this guy." He smirked smugly.

"Kufufu well of co..."

"I mean, your hair color is cooler and the pineapple shape is more distinctive." There was a dead silence.

"I'm going to cut your tongue off."

"Wow, scary." He scoffed. "How's Vendicare?"

"Watery and silent. Boring."

"Do you know how long I'm going to stay unconscious?"

"I don't, but you seem to be more stable than in Russia." He looked up at the fake night sky, stars shining in it. My mind scape was basically a clearing with a rock in the middle of it, a pound next to some trees. Mukuro was sitting on the rock and I was laying down in the grass in the opposite way. "So Romain was alive."

"Yeah." Was he already in contact with the Vindice? "He resents me and will try to kill me apparently. I thought we were the only survivors."

"Obviously we weren't. It's possible an Estraneo grabbed him when you started to wreck the place as he was the most advanced subject."

"Can you believe it will be twelve years soon since that hell?"

"...I have to admit the lab you destroyed was different than the other one." I turned my eyes to him. "It was more flame-based. The other one focused more on the human physiology and how to change it."

"Equally inhuman trash," I spat. The lab I was in...it was run by my father. All of the Estraneos' labs actually, except if he only took care of the financial aspect of the experimentation.

"Ana."

"Hum?"

"Don't die already." I stared at the sky, pursing my lips.

"You'd cry?"

"Humph, I wouldn't go that far." I stuck my tongue at him. "You're quite good at keeping the skylark at bay."

"Oh don't worry, I would never get in-between you two and your blossoming love. Watch out for Arro though."

* * *

"You punched Sawada," Squalo repeated once again, sitting next to his cousin in the hospital.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm not going back in Italy until I know the brat's alright."

"Keep it in your pants pedophile." Squalo blushed a bright red.

"Vooiii the Boss would kill me on the spot! That's all!"

"Right..." Arro sighed deeply. "Sawada had it coming. He can't call these bastards his friends when they sent Yamamoto to ER, just like Lulu."

"Was she really angry during the Sky fight?"

"Yeah, she was."

Dino was a nervous mess, Romario not trying to tell him anything. He was in the same state that he was in in Russia.

Unknown to them, once Luciana was out of surgery, out of danger even if her body was recovering at a pace way too slow and that she would remain unconscious for some hours, Hibari slipped into her room.

The following evening, Squalo and Arro almost attacked the teenage boy in front of them. He was surrounded by CEDEF members and smiling.

"That's not a nice welcome."

"How can we welcome you nicely Byakuran!?" Byakuran blinked innocently.

"But Lucia-chan asked for me! Something about Yamamoto-kun being wounded." Dino stomped between the silver-heads and grabbed Byakuran by his shirt with a dark, desperate look in his eyes.

"My sister, can you do something for my sister as well?" Byakuran frowned.

"She got injured again." Dino nodded. "Sure, I owe her that."

"Wait Cavallone you can't..."

"It's none of your business Squalo!" Dino replied angrily.

At the corner of a wall, in another hallway, two people were watching the scene, eyes glued to Arro.

"I understood Luciana isn't doing great, but is the new guy really a bad guy? He doesn't seem like one," the girl said.

"It seems like there's history between them," the redhead replied. "Zelia, I don't think we should bring up our problems with Arro right no..."

"When Jeremiah!? That bastard left without a word and never called because of..." She gritted her teeth. "What's so great about that Luciana chick?"

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you. What I mean is the Vongolas are in the midst of troubles and somehow Arro is involved with them. Have you seen the long-haired one? I'm sure it's Arro's cousin."

"He is." The Americans froze and looked up at their friend, not staring at them and said cousin, who had dragged him to them.

"Deal with your friends," he told Arro before walking away.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. The curtains were closed, a thin glare of light peeking through. I looked toward it. It was the moonlight.

"Yo!" I blinked at the grinning Takeshi, standing on his own two legs, fully clothed.

"Takeshi? You're...alright?" He nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for making Byakuran come!"

"It's nothing." I sat up with no problem.

Actually...I felt pretty good. I felt better than the last time I was in the hospital.

I turned my head abruptly when I heard a bag popping. Byakuran was sitting in a chair, a bag of marshmallows in his hands. Empty bags were at his feet.

"I'm going to catch up with the guys, apparently they went on an island to stop the Shimons? That's a surprise!" His eyes became harsher for a second. "Really, I wasn't expecting it."

"About that..." I started, keeping an eye on Byakuran who was happily munching on his sweets. "Do you remember Daemon Spade?"

"Primo's Guardian who toyed with Chrome?"

"Yeah...I don't know how or the full situation, but he's possessing that Katou Julie. And I'm sure of what I'm saying, it's..." He raised his hand to stop me.

"I believe you Ana, no need to explain in full details! I'm going to meet up with the guys and tell them. I'm trusting you on this, and if you're wrong, then we'll get to the bottom of this." He showed me the necklace he had around his neck. "Leave it to us! Your job is to rest." I bit the inside of my cheek, a part of me wanting to tag along to know the full story.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you. Save their sorry asses and have a grand entrance." I raised my hand and we high-fived.

"Dino-san told me to tell him when I was ready, see you later!" He left.

I sighed. A part of me wanted to tag along, but the main part of me knew very well it was no longer my place. It was not my fight.

My fight was my health. I acted recklessly, purely based on anger and past failures I wanted to fix. In the end, even if I knew there was Deamon Spade involved, I couldn't stop them.

"Are you done putting your life on the line like that Lucia-chan?" I turned my eyes to Byakuran.

"Thanks for coming."

"Well you asked for me, how could I refuse?" His grin fell quickly. "To be honest, I was half expecting you to be in the hospital anyway."

"You have all of your memories? Future and parallel worlds?"

"Yeah. I had some knowledge before, or strong intuitions, but then during the earthquake everything came at once. It was disturbing for a second."

"I see. What did you do to me?"

"A little magic here, some science there~." I deadpanned at him and he sighed. "Really, you're no fun right now. I managed to get your Flame-level and overall physical abilities back to normal and healed the side effect the Trident Mosquito had. You'll have to be careful of your kidneys though. As for the stab wound, it won't even leave a scar and it will be as if nothing happened, as if your spine had suffered nothing!"

"I see." I tilted my head. "You're different."

"Is it bad?"

"No, if it means you won't die this time around it's good I guess." He gazed at me seriously. "I'm not crying for you again." He stayed quiet and got up.

"I have to go, my escort will grow impatient otherwise."

"Okay." He closed the door quietly behind him and I closed my eyes.

Dino would scream at me, I knew it. Alaric as well, Arro too, Shamal would handcuff me to the bed or just give up. They would all be right to do any of those things.

I hardly saw how I could justify my actions.

* * *

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, my feet grazing the cold floor. Dino was in front of me, staring at me in anger. I raised a hand to my now red cheek without saying a word, my eyes wider than usual.

Dino had slapped me. I couldn't remember if he had ever slapped me before, but he just had. My mouth was as dry as a desert, no word coming to my mind. I could only stare in silence as my brother crouched on the floor, his face in his hands.

"Dino..."

"Don't speak, I don't want to hear you right now." I bit the inside of my cheek as he got up and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Do you even think before acting?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well being sorry doesn't solve anything Luciana!" he snapped at me, eyes full of anger. I looked down. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I flinched a little. He never really screamed at me either. "You're lucky to even be alive!"

"I know," I whispered quietly.

"You know what's the worst? It's that I can't even scream at the one who's truly responsible because he's been dead for two years!" I shot him an offended look.

"Don't bring Federico or even Leo into this!"

"Why not? I'm sure it's one of the last things he told you that pushed you to do that." I opened my mouth. "But ultimately, I don't picture him as a guy who would have asked of you to sacrifice your life like that, so you've mixed his words with your guilt and your desire to do better than last time, didn't you?"

"How...how did you..."

"You're my sister, I know you! I asked Reborn why he would let you go and do you know what he told me? He told me you had the exact same look in your eyes than after their deaths! You don't need to be a genius to understand what went through that stupid head of yours! And I doubt you were in the best spirit since everything that happened in the Future as well! If you want to die so much then just say so!"

"I don't want to die!" I screamed back at him. I was fighting the tears building up in my eyes as much as I could. Federico and Leo...everything was coming back to me, Leo falling dead at Federico's feet, Federico pushing me with fatal wounds on him… "I just...I just thought this time I could protect them or at least do _something_!"

"Luciana, I know where you're coming from but you're not Tsuna's Guardian. It's not your job. Even if you had something to do with the Mare Rings, you were already too involved for my taste in the Future against Byakuran. If you keep acting like that, I'll force you to come home."

"I know. I...I know it's not good for myself how I'm behaving, but I...I feel like I'd fail Federico and Leo again if I don't stay close to them..." My brother sighed and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I think they would feel more guilty than anything if they knew you couldn't move on entirely." I nodded and sniffed. "Don't you want to go home with me?"

"Not yet. Maybe in a year or two but...not yet."

"If your health gets too bad I'm not giving you a choice."

"Shamal told you about my kidneys?" I felt him nodding stiffly. "Sorry, I didn't want to tell you until all of the medical exams were done."

"What was this serum you used?" I pursed my lips.

"An activator. I...I took a hit for Tsunayoshi. In the heart." He tensed. "I blacked out and when I woke up, I had no wound, just blood all around me. I'm sure I died for a few seconds but the serum activated what's already in my body and healed me."

"I see." He hugged me tighter. "I see." I returned his hug. "Luciana, can you...no, huh...just remember you're the only family I have left." I raised my head to look at him. "I know you're slowly discovering stuff about your biological family and that now Xanxus' here but...you're the only family I have left since Dad died so..."

"Leaving you alone was never my idea." He scratched the back of his head and I buried my face in his shirt. "Never. You're home. I love you." He sighed in relief and buried his face in my hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to tenimyuohtori**** for ****their review!**

**Bye!**


	51. New old allies

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"You know what? You deserved it!" I shot Arro an annoyed look. I was stuck in bed. Literally, I was connected to three different machines, had an IV in my arm and was almost handcuffed to the bed. Alaric had been ready to find some if Shamal had asked. "Fighting them on their own!? In your state!?"

"I was lectured enough, please don't add to it." My eyes found Superbi, leaning against the wall and dressed normally. "Why are you still in Namimori?"

"Vooiiii I wasn't going to leave town until I knew if you were going to make it or not! I don't want to be killed!"

"Your concern over my well being is truly touching Superbi." He looked away with his usual scowl. I looked up at my best friend. "Did I miss something while I was out?"

"Nothing interesting, really. Superbi is squatting the couch now."

"You've punched Sawada in front of everyone and told him he was an ungrateful brat!" I raised my brow and Arro rubbed the back of his head. "And you said to the Ninth if Luciana died he could say goodbye to his son for good!"

"You told me I was right on this one!"

"Why the ungrateful brat?"

"He was spouting nonsense about how it was his friends waiting for him on the island, and except for Chrome it's bullshit. You were on your way to the ER at this moment, so I told him not to forget what they did to Yamamoto or you, and how you could have killed him during the Sky Battle instead of just watching." I pursed my lips.

Oh.

He used that particular argument.

"Did Li come see you?" I nodded.

"Yeah, he's pissed to have been beaten so fast but felt better when he saw me." Arro snickered. Superbi stepped forward and shoved his cousin toward the door.

"I have to talk to her, go take a coffee or something."

"Hey but she just woke u…

"Vooiiii do as I say!" He slammed the door shut behind Arro before coming back to my bed. He sat in the chair next to it. "You're still mad at me?"

"Mad?" I repeated in confusion. "Oh right, I was angry at you. Sorry, a lot has happened." He scoffed.

"I'm aware." There was an awkward silence. "You didn't tell me right away you knew Arro either brat!" I blinked in astonishment.

"Sure, but he asked me not to tell you. We bonded over badmouthing you." He widened his eyes comically.

"Vooiii are you fucking kidding me!?" I snickered and he shook his head, his arms crossed. I raised a brow when I noticed his cheeks were turning red.

"Superbi?"

"Vooiiii I'm sorry!" I gaped at him in shock. That guy's pride was as big as my terrible drawing skills.

"Apology accepted!" I replied eagerly. "I didn't know you knew the word 'sorry'!" He blushed scarlet in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" I chuckled.

"I'm sorry too for not telling you about Arro." It calmed him down. "Thank you for stopping Lussuria as well."

"He would have whined for hours otherwise."

"Sure. Thinking about it, if you have your memories from the Future, do you know what your future-self meant by 'I won't be too late'?" He froze, his lips moving but no sound was coming out. "Superbi you're okay?" He jumped on his feet, his face red once again.

"Anyway brat! Give Cavallone some rest or he'll really have a heart attack! Bye!" He almost ran away. I stared at the door, speechless and my brother appeared shortly after with Fon.

"What's gotten into him?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Master give me a hug." He jumped next to me on the bed.

"Will you stay nicely in the hospital until you're allowed to go?" I nodded. "Then I'll think about it."

"Thank you~."

"I won't be long, I just wanted to tell you something. I had Iemitsu on the phone. If the Shimons, once everything is over, were to try to come back to Namimori for whatever reason possible, him and I will decide whether or not they're allowed to. As you're in Namimori, you'd have to assess them and tell your impressions to Iemitsu."

"Got it."

"And I'm staying until I decide otherwise!" I blinked at Dino.

"Really?"

"Yeah, isn't that great!?" I smiled nervously.

"I mean...at home there's a lot of space. Let's hope I don't end up killing you in your sleep by accident!" And Kyoya would stop using my bedroom window as his personal entrance.

I spent the afternoon with my brother, Arro coming back an hour later saying Superbi was leaving.

It would be nice to spend time Dino again. Technically, it had not been that long, yet it felt like it was an eternity ago.

* * *

"Stop attacking me!" I told Arro, my eyes glued to my gray Nintendo DS Lite, just like he was staring at the blue Nintendo DS that I got him for his birthday two years ago.

"I'm making a point: it's not because I'm playing with Luigi I'm going to lose!" My fingers were moving as fast as they could, I witnessed Mario being thrown objects at him by his brother. Luigi won and I closed my game console out of spite. "You're such a sore loser Lulu~."

"I suck at these games anyway."

"Yeah, I know, why do you think I keep forcing you to play them? I'm winning against you!" I rolled my eyes and put the sound of the TV back on.

"How long has it been since they left?"

"Huh...they left the day after the inheritance ceremony and they had seven days...it's the sixth one right now." I had woken up in the night from the second to the third day. Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin and Bianchi had visited me. I couldn't eat what they brought me because of my new diet. They didn't ask about what the boys were up to and I was glad about it.

Fuuta and Nana-san visited as well, and Nana-san, being the wonderful woman she was, cooked a few things that agreed with my diet. Shamal didn't like that but he couldn't say shit.

Of course, Rick, Dino, Fon and Arro also visited.

I could walk without any problem and I still had an IV for...reasons, but I was kept under observation. I still had the rest of the medical exams I had to go through, and having Dino here was reassuring. Shamal was also curious as to how Byakuran did what he did, so he wanted to find out through blood tests and other stuff.

I probably should pay more attention to what medical exams I was going to go through exactly.

"There are rumors at school by the way, I heard them today!"

"Rumors?" He nodded.

"Yeah! Well, one of them is you and Hibari dating." I rolled my eyes. It was not as if we were just 'friends', but I was aware of that rumor since I joined the Committee so it was nothing new. "But there are rumors about us dating as well because someone saw us going home together."

"...we never really showed we knew each other when you were transferred." He shrugged.

"It's not important. There's the rumor that Sawada and his crew are all in a gang and that they somehow got Hibari to join them. That you and Sasagawa were involved because of the Future...funny enough, nobody noticed we knew Alaric on a personal level."

"If they knew that, with Alaric as a teacher we wouldn't hear the end of it."

In the evening, Dino was walking me back to my room after breathing some fresh air when we noticed a big group of people. I sighed in relief when I saw all of them alive.

"The Shimons are here as well," my brother whispered, his arm on my shoulders. I caught Kyoya's gaze for a second and nodded at him before looking up at my brother.

"They're no longer fighting and it doesn't look like there's any tension, leave them be for tonight. I'm tired." We turned around and took the elevator. "We'll be briefed soon enough anyway."

"I know." Dino was silent for a few seconds, a conflicted look in his eyes. "I just hope that whatever happened won't make Tsuna forget what they did." He kissed me on the top of my head.

The next morning, I ate a very tasteless breakfast with a morning show on the TV. Like a lot of Japanese TV shows, it was pretty dumb. Korean ones were no better. Apart from anime, I was not a big fan of Asian TV shows to be honest.

I opened the blinds, careful of my IV, and raised a brow at Kyoya at the doorway.

"Morning," I greeted him as I went back in bed. He locked the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed. He was scratching his arm. "Did something happen to your arm?"

"Hives," he said quietly, raising his sleeve enough for me to see the redness on it.

"Oh my God how did you get that?"

"Too many people for too long." I sweat dropped.

"You...you seriously broke out in hives because of people?" He nodded halfheartedly. "Kyoya, are you okay?" I asked, sitting up. "Did something else happen?" He turned his body toward me, gazing at me through his dark locks. I gulped. I was pretty sure it was anger but I wasn't sure.

"I told you I was the only one allowed to bite you to death so why do you keep being bitten to death by others?" I was taken back. Was it his way to say he worried about me?

"I'm sorry for worrying you." He remained silent.

In the blink of an eye, I was in his arms, my eyes locked in his as his forehead was against mine. His arms were tight around me, indicating he wasn't about to let me go.

"Kyoya?"

"There will be punishment Luciana."

"Su..." I was cut off by a pair of warm lips capturing mine. I relaxed immediately and closed my eyes, grasping the front of his shirt with my hands.

It was not like his future self, I could feel he didn't really know what he was doing but was following his instinct. I was doing the same after all, but feeling his lips moving against mine was more than enough to me. After a few seconds, his tongue poked my closed lips, asking for more and I granted him access. One of his arm went from my waist to around my shoulder blades and pressed me more into his chest. My hand with the IV in it went to his thigh whereas the other went to his cheek. His tongue started to be more initiating when I broke the kiss because of a lack of air. I smirked at him through my blush.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up," he mumbled, lowering his lips toward mine once again.

It seemed one kiss was all he needed to grasp the most important as his tongue didn't waste time to engage with mine. I moaned in his mouth, which made him groan and push me on the mattress, him on top of me.

Kyoya was on top of me, kissing the shit out of me and I was enjoying every single second of our make out session. I lowered my hand from his cheek to his neck, then to the naked skin of his chest the three unbuttoned top buttons were giving me access to. I felt him shiver under my finger tip and it made me smile against his lips.

He could turn me into a hot, blushing mess but it seemed I had some power as well.

He broke the kiss just to get some air and turned his face to the other side before capturing my lips once again.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds you could hear in the room were those of panting and wet kisses. Afterward, he laid his cheek against my chest, one arm around me as the hand of the other was caressing where the scythe stabbed me absently over my clothes. I was running my hand through his hair without a word. It was an appeasing silence.

"Dino decided to stay for an unknown amount of time by the way." He sighed softly as my fingertip ran along his ear. "He'll probably stay at my apartment so use the door if you visit."

"It's too long."

"I'm sure breaking the lock of my window was faster, but I don't want to hear my brother whining. My apartment's already going to be crowded and I care about my furniture."

"Then he can go to a hotel." I chuckled.

"He's my landlord." He straightened up, his hands on each side of my face.

"How long are you staying in the hospital?" I pursed my lips in thoughts.

"I'd say one more week at least. Byakuran helped quite a lot actually." He didn't seem to appreciate the mention of Byakuran, but he didn't say anything.

"It's annoying," he whispered, moving his face closer and closer to mine.

I kissed him back without a second thought, but someone trying to open the door interrupted us.

"Ana!" Dino called from the hallway. "Why is it locked?" My lips were still pressed against Kyoya's and he didn't seem to want to move. "Are you okay? Do you want me to call a nurse!?" I managed to push Kyoya away. He was smirking smugly.

"I'm good!"

"Are you alone?" Kyoya stood up and opened the door. Dino stared at him and just as Kyoya was about to return to his previous spot, Dino shook his head furiously. "Nope, not on my watch." I widened my eyes when my brother, my Dino, my klutz of a brother, grabbed Kyoya by his collar, literally lifted him from the floor and almost threw him in the hallway before locking the door, and all of this with no men around.

Kyoya's wide eyes, filled with shock, would stay in my mind for a long time. It was hilarious.

I found myself clapping at him in awe.

"You're not allowed to stay alone in a room with a boy, especially in the hospital!" Let's not mention it was not the first time then. "I knew something was going on, I just knew it. Romario was saying I was overreacting and overprotective but I knew there was something," he mumbled to himself, pacing furiously.

"Heh...Dino? Did you want to tell me something?" He stopped in his movements and shot me a confused look.

"Some…oh right, Reborn briefed me on what happened. Also, Rokudo Mukuro was released from Vendicare." I stared at him, unfazed.

"Repeat that?"

"Mukuro was released from jail. He's free. Daemon Spade took possession of his empty body and they released him for the help he offered them." I blinked at him.

"Repeat that?" He sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Right, it's better if I start from the beginning." I listened to him quietly.

Daemon Spade was an asshole, that I knew. I never thought he was that much of an asshole to haunt the Vongolas for centuries though. He caused the brutality the Shimons had to endure from other Families, then whisper a few words in their ears and he launched them on a path of revenge.

Of course it was sad for them, they had not asked for anything, their ancestor moving to an island and pretending to be dead to the world, and there was a small part of me sympathizing with them I guess, like I knew it was the case for Dino. However, it did not change the fact they killed three people, who had a fearsome reputation and fame as a Mafia Family, that they attacked the Vongolas and caused severe wounds to Takeshi, and I as well but Daemon was the one to directly wound me. I guess the Shimons were not really as much responsible for my injuries as they were for Takeshi's. In any case, they couldn't remain unpunished. No matter what the reasons were, you had to pay for what you did. My Trial taught me that the hard way. Daemon may have toyed with their resentment, but ultimately, apart from Katou Julie, he didn't physically force anyone else to attack or kill others.

On the bright side, nobody else died. Tsunayoshi and Mukuro were both in bed because they suffered the worst wounds. Ryohei had been treated when he was sent in Vendicare, enough for his body to do the rest of the healing on its own. Takeshi was back under medical observation, like his buddy...Kaoru I think? As Sun Flames did wonders though, they wouldn't stay in the hospital for long.

Even if Tsunayoshi had all of the bones in his body broken by Daemon and as it was Mukuro's body...they had to beat it to a pulp.

"The Ninth will hold a meeting to decide their fate. As we know all of the story, they're not really allowed to defend themselves and won't be in the room. Tsuna and his Guardians will be though, like Reborn and I."

"I'm taking part as Iemitsu's representative?" He nodded.

"Arro and Alaric will be with you. If you want my opinion, you should write a report and send it to Iemitsu before the meeting, so that you say what you have to say and end up with a 'This is what I sent Sawada Iemitsu, now it is up to him to make a decision of behalf of the CEDEF'." I nodded.

"Good idea." There was a mention of the 'Flood of Blood' too.

Iemitsu cared about his subordinates. When he noticed someone wanting to go on a suicide mission for one reason or another, he didn't beat around the bush and told us straight away why we shouldn't, even if it were things we did not want to hear.

From what Oregano told me, he became like that since the 'Flood of Blood'. Twelve members of the CEDEF murdered and stuffed in a hotel elevator. There was so much blood it went through the elevator's doors. Ever since, he was extra cautious about the missions he was sending us on.

Before, he trusted his subordinates' skills blindly. Now he refused to send us to our death if he had any doubts on the mission.

Iemtisu was not an ideal father, but as a Boss this traumatized him I think.

"Can you bring my laptop? Wait, do I have wifi here?"

"I'll send it myself if you want." I frowned at his concern.

"Something else?"

"It's just...Reborn told me there was a chance Tsuna asks for forgiveness. I understand where he comes from but..." He sighed and put a lock of my hair behind my ear. "No matter how you look at it, even if the Ninth sees in Tsuna a great change for the Vongolas, there's a high chance he crashes into reality."

"Better now than when he's fully in charge Dino."

"Sure, I'm just biased right now." He got up. "I'm going to bring your laptop."

"Thanks." He stopped at the door though and turned around with narrowed eyes.

"What was Kyoya doing this early in the morning in your room with a locked door Luciana?"

"He complained about having to be surrounded by people for so long," I replied without thinking about it.

"Huh...I see..." he replied, still in dubious tone. "I'll be back shortly." He closed the door and I sighed in relief.

Technically, I didn't lie. I just didn't say we made out as well.

I blushed thinking back about it, a dreamy smile on my lips.

He really did take his time.

* * *

"Stop grinning like an idiot." Dino chuckled and spun me around. I was wearing a suit with a black skirt, close to my legs, that ended up mid-thigh with thigh-high boots with short heels. My new glasses made me look professional as the frame was quite thick, rectangular and black.

"But my baby sister looks so grown up and professional!" I rolled my eyes.

"You've already seen me like that," I reminded him as we entered the elevator. The meeting was in a meeting room in the Ninth's hotel.

"Sure, but you have to play a big part today!" I sighed. I wouldn't change him, it was impossible to change him.

"Let's get this over with. I'm not getting out of the hospital anytime soon if I keep having professional obligations."

The table was long in the meeting room. At the end of the table was the Ninth and on his right were his Guardians. Dino and I sat down next to them. Tsunayoshi and his crew were quick to arrive, barely two minutes after us. They sat down in front of us, with Reborn directly next to the Ninth. Alaric and Arro stood behind me, their arms in their back.

It was a beautiful sight, we were all wearing black suits.

"As you all know, we are here to decide the punishment the Shimon Family will have following their actions ever since they entered Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, as the Decimo candidate and the one who dealt directly with them, please tell us what you think their punishment should be." Tsunayoshi stood up, nervousness written all over his face and in his body language.

"Well huh...I know Enma-kun and his friends did bad things but...Daemon Spade used them for his own personal vendetta, and it started in the Primo's era. Ultimately, they were victims too, especially with how the Mafia treated them in the past, especially Families under the Vongolas from what they said. I don't know a lot about this world but I know that you can't not take into account their past when judging them for what they've done. Ultimately, they're our friends, and the Vongolas and Shimons have been allied for centuries. We should help them. Maybe...maybe have them under surveillance or something, but ultimately we should help them!" I shot Reborn a look. His face didn't let anything through.

Then I looked at Hayato. He was conflicted over what his precious Boss was saying. Kyoya was staring at the table, listening closely but seeing the flaws in Tsunayoshi's speech.

Even Hayato saw them. But these two were the only ones. They were the only two with Mafia or illegal backgrounds, they knew what Tsunayoshi was saying was a beautiful utopia.

"Is that all?" the Ninth asked him. He nodded. "Alright, you can sit back down. As the situation involved the entire Family, I judged necessary to have the CEDEF involved as well. Luciana Cavallone, please stand."

"Yes." I stood up. "Before I start, I would like to officially apologize on behalf of Arroganza De Luca. He let his emotions dictate his actions and it shall not happen again. Decimo, Ninth, please accept my apologies." I bowed slightly.

"It's fine!" Tsunayoshi said immediately in a hurry, waving his hands frantically in front of him. "Arro-san was angry and had every rights to be."

"Thank you. I am representing my Boss, Sawada Iemitsu, today. Although I will not be the one to take a decision, what I will say today is what the report I sent him essentially said. It will be his decision in the end." I took a deep breath. "The Shimons came in Namimori because their town was earthquake-prone and the one we caused by going back from the Future caused their arrival in town. Ultimately, this same earthquake revealed the Shimon Rings. When taking a decision concerning their actions, we cannot forget the part Daemon Spade played, and especially the fact he was a Vongola. The Vindice said it as well when they tasked Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians to deal with him. As such, this conflict was in part an internal one as well that we failed to deal with in time and that ultimately created victims outside of the Family." The Ninth sighed deeply, knowing this as well. "By taking this into account, especially how that man was a master in psychological manipulation, the punishment the Shimon Family will have will probably not be death penalty." I saw Tsunayoshi sighing in relief and Reborn whispered something to him. "However, they're not innocent as well. Daemon Spade may have whispered a few things in their ear that turned their resentment into a strong reachable revenge thanks to their newly awakened powers, but the only person he possessed in all of them was Katou Julie. The others chose to fight on their own free will. They were influenced, but not forced to do anything."

"What but senpa..." Reborn stopped Tsunayoshi from going any further.

"I can't suggest any potential punishment, I am still too young and inexperienced in that area to find a suitable one. However, I know that in our world, you have to be punished for what you've done, in spite of the reasons behind, because at the end of the day, it will not erase what you've done. Although no guests were injured during the Ceremony..."

"They regret doing it!" Tsunayoshi snapped, getting up abruptly. Hayato got up as well, clearly knowing where I was going and that Tsunayoshi would look like a naive kid.

"Tenth, please don't…"

"They're allies!"

"So was the Giegue Family." He widened his eyes, freezing in the process. "You do not know this, but this alliance was recent. An accident in Moscow three years ago made Federico Vongola, the previous Decimo candidate, submit the Giegues into an alliance. The main reason they decided to take care of the threat was to prove the Vongolas they truly were allies and would remain as such. You could say it was a gesture of friendship. However, they were slaughtered. I saw the bodies, and from what I was told and what I saw, I'd say Suzuki Adelheid is the killer. She was not possessed by Daemon Spade, hence making her in full control of her body and mental capacities when she killed them. Even if the Shimons are powerful and have been allied with the Vongolas for centuries, the Giegues were powerful as well, brought strong links in Russia and showed the Vongolas were able to connect in several different continents. There are a lot of other political or financial reasons for which the Giegues were better allies than the Shimons, but I will stop there. Most of all, if you were to pretend they didn't kill the Giegues and forget the latter, it would send the message to the whole Mafia that the Vongolas do not care for their allies and on the long run, it will cost us a lot, in money, power, reputation and blood." Tsunayoshi was livid. "I can see why you do not really see how the Giegues were really important, and you never met them after all, so you did not have any particular relationship with them. I will put this problem in another context so that you can understand." I took a deep breath. "Although I fell to Daemon Spade, he wouldn't have been at the Ceremony if it was not for the entire Family. Let's say I had died at the Ceremony though, and that you had the same arguments you have today. Do you think the Cavallone Family would have accepted that without saying a word?" He widened his eyes and sat back down. "Killing people in the Mafia is a daily occurrence, but some people are bigger kills than others. I'm the only sister Don Cavallone has. I also happen to be the only sister the VARIA Boss has. If I had died or even if I had suffered permanent damage, and that you had had the same arguments as today, no matter the decision taken, none of my brothers would have accepted it. The Vongolas could have lost their alliance with the Cavallones, or they would have severed several bonds without breaking the alliance, and the chances of the VARIA cutting all ties with the Main Family would have been very high. Daemon Spade or not, they have committed crimes. There are circumstances behind them, reasons for which they did it and of course Daemon Spade was a main trigger, but nobody can't forget what they did, and even if you wish to bring the Vongolas of Vongola Primo back, you can't forget that and forget the Families the Vongolas have bonds with today. Even your Storm Guardian and tutor know that. But if you still want to emphasize the fact they're also victims, then I am sure the Vongolas can find a Japanese-Russian translator." Tsunayoshi furrowed his brows at me. "The Giegue Family was composed of three members, but each member had relatives waiting for them in Russia. If you want to defend the Shimons' crimes, then go there and tell their relatives why the murderers of their loved ones are not punished for their crimes. If you can't do it, then it means you know they're guilty and have to be punished as well. Favoritism will get you nowhere, and ultimately will doom a lot of people." I turned to the Ninth. "It sums up what I reported to Sawada Iemitsu."

"Thank you Luciana, you can sit." I did. He asked Coyote to speak up on behalf of the Ninth's Guardian. When Dino was asked what he was thinking, he pretty much backed me up, saying a special treatment would send a bad message. "I see. I will discuss this matter with Iemitsu today and will announce my decision to the Shimons myself tomorrow. Some of you still need to be in the hospital, so I will not keep you here any longer." He stood up and it was the signal for us to do the same.

I quickly turned at the corner of the hallway, my brother and my Elements following me. I stared at the wall I was in front of for a few seconds and dropped on my knees with a big sigh.

"Damn I hope replacing Iemitsu in this kind of situation never happens again!" I whined, a hand on my heart. "Too much pressure!"

"But you handled it like a pro Lulu!" I got up and turned around, just to be embraced by my brother.

"When did you grow up in such a way? Alaric, did you know!?"

"I always knew she would become like this one day," he replied calmly, Arro putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's true you weren't there in the Future before we fled the base. Lulu was all like 'you you go there!' and 'you you go here!'. My future self was not ever surprised." I managed to remove my smothering brother's arms from around my neck and noticed Tsunayoshi and his crew walking our way.

"Senpai..."

"Are you mad at me for what I said?" He raised sad eyes to me with a small smile.

"No, not really, I just thought it..." He sighed. "I know you didn't say those things to be mean."

"You're right, I was being as objective as I could. If I had said what I thought, it would have been way worse." He blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"To put it simply, they have power but are too easily influenced because of their emotions. They're a liability." Ryohei, Takeshi and Tsunayoshi widened their eyes, Hayato averting his to the side. Chrome looked down and Lambo was strangely quiet.

"Hey Sini, aren't you a little bit too harsh?" Ryohei asked me with a frown.

"No. The Ninth knows this but might not take it into account because they're your friends now, and have been linked to the Vongolas for centuries. In normal circumstances, they would have been killed or had had a leash placed around their neck to be kept in check." Tsunayoshi smiled nervously.

"I don't think the Ninth would have..." I snickered wryly.

"Don't let looks fool you." Dino wrapped an arm around my waist from behind me.

"And this is the end of the discussion, right Ana, Tsuna?"

"Not yet," I told him. "Arro, you apologize."

"Heh!?"

"You're old enough to apologize on your own." He kicked an invisible rock and mumbled an apology. Alaric slapped him in the back, which made him step forward.

"Fine, I'm sorry for punching you Sawada!" He turned to Alaric. "Don't do that again!"

"Alaric, can you bring her back?" my brother asked him. Rick nodded.

"Let's go Miss. Arro, if you don't hurry up you're walking."

Kyoya was waiting at the car. The ride was silent, and Shamal didn't even let me go back to my room that he was kidnapping me for some medical exams.

"Reborn?" I said when I was back in my room, exhausted.

"Good job today Luciana." I waved him off and climbed into bed.

"Dino was there to check when I was getting too personal in my report." I yawned. "And Tsunayoshi? I mean, if you knew I was going to speak up as well, there's no way you would have let him go with so little arguments." He shrugged.

"I thought it would be better for him to be confronted to the reality of the situation now rather than the moment he becomes the Boss." He wasn't wrong here. "I knew you wouldn't hold back your punches." I smirked.

"Of course not." I looked up at my ceiling.

"Tsuna asked Dino if the Ninth had done something to you when they were alone." I sighed. "Dino didn't say anything, but Tsuna is confused right now."

"I'm sure he is. It's a lot to take in when you're new in the Mafia world and how it works."

"On another note, Dino came sobbing to me about you being in a locked room with Hibari two days ago?" I blushed and he smirked. "Oh? Did your hormones get the best of you two?" I widened my eyes at him, my face as red as a tomato.

"Reborn!" He puffed his cheeks in innocence.

"But you're not telling me anything about your life anymore Luciana!"

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to tenimyuohtori**** for ****their review! Luciana is not going to be cured anytime soon and it was her Future self who could not use the rings, nothing was said about her in her teenage years.**

**Bye!**


	52. And Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"I'm going to kill you."

"But why!? I brought you a 'get well soon gift'!" The pineapple was smashed on the floor, Mukuro struggling to stay on his legs next to his hospital bed. The whole Kokuyo Gang, so four people really, was staring at the exchange. "You're so rude! Did Daemon take away your brain cells as well?" A vein popped on his forehead and he stepped forward.

It was dead silent as Mukuro tried to reach me, who was leaning against the door in pajamas. He was...incredibly slow and unsteady. Not that I could blame him after what his body went through.

I also decided to make fun of him for being stuck in a bird later, it was carefully kept in a corner of my mind. Wasn't it ironic though? He called Kyoya 'skylark' because of his last name and Mukuro was literally a bird for some time.

Karma's a bad bitch.

Ken ended up muffling a laugh in his hand, turning his back to Mukuro. The latter stopped and glared at the back of the blond's head.

"Oya, is there something funny Ken?"

"N...No Mukuro-san!" I snickered quietly at the scene.

"When are you discharged?" Mukuro stopped glaring.

"In two days."

"Okay, I'll visit you at Kokuyo Land. Take care." I left the room and went back to mine.

The Shimon case had been discussed and dealt with. They would be allowed to remain in Namimori and continue their life.

However, they couldn't leave Namimori unless the Ninth said otherwise. They were under surveillance, mainly from Reborn who was allowed to deal with them if they were seen as a threat once again. As for them staying in Namimori, although it was CEDEF and Triads territory, they had to partake in surveillance duty in town. I wasn't there when they were told this, Alaric went in my place, but from what Fon told me this Adelheid girl accepted the task on behalf of the Shimons.

It was a pretty light punishment in a way, but one wrong move and they were killed. One wrong move about Namimori protection and they'd become the Chinese Triads targets as well.

Ultimately, they were powerful and that the Vongolas were keeping a close eye on them while limiting their movements was not such a bad thing.

I raised a brow when I saw Alaric in my room, packing my stuff. A winter coat, scarf, orange beanie and gloves were on the chair.

"You know I can do that on my own right?" I asked him as I went back to bed. Outside a thin white coat was covering Namimori. December was here now.

"It is my job." I looked up at the ceiling.

"You're my Mist, but did my father ask you something else?" His movements slowed down. "I know, omertà this and omertà that. It's just you've been acting like a butler or something since...for as long as I can remember. Even in the guild."

"You could put it that way," he admitted quietly.

"Are you really okay with fighting your brother?"

"I do not wish to talk about this Miss." I frowned at him as he zipped up the bag.

"I know nothing about you." He turned around, eyes unreadable.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I don't know, I just realized I don't know anything about you but you know my whole life." He stared at the wall for a few seconds and sighed.

"I will say one thing about my childhood that might make you understand why I do not speak about it a lot."

"What is it?"

"I was born and grew up in Berlin. The East side of the Berlin Wall." I widened my eyes. He was German, I knew that, he was born in 1981, when the wall was still standing but...I don't know, I always thought he was from the West.

"I see."

"Don Cavallone has a video conference tomorrow and has to prepare for it, I will pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Understood." I grabbed my phone when it rang. Xanxus kept texting me ever since Superbi went back to Italy. He was concerned, it was his right, but if I were in front of him I might just strangle him to show him I was alright.

Life went back to how it was before we were sent to the Future. Everything calmed down, if we didn't mention Dino sleeping on my couch or Alaric watching everything I was eating. I could spend some quality time with my brother at least, and Reborn would borrow him sometime for his 'lessons'. Romario flew back home to take care of things there while my brother did as much as he could from a distance.

Although the circumstances had been bad, I felt happy to have him around. I wanted to strangle him sometimes when he was too clingy, but I felt prioritized and the brat inside of me was glad.

In my free time I would get Arro and train with my new gun and ring with him. My new ring could support all three of my Flames, it was just a matter of how to get the one I wanted out.

The day after Mukuro left the hospital, I visited him. I had bought a pineapple but took the time to empty it and put chocolates inside because I was a wonderful friend. My bag was not that heavy, but I facepalmed when I saw Mukuro fighting Kyoya. I waited for the fight to stop next to Chrome, Mukuro saw me, I gave him his gift and ran away. Kyoya caught up to me quickly and was not happy at the fact I had given something to Mukuro. I tried to kiss him, because...we already did, but he turned his head and I kissed his cheeks instead.

It was that jerk's punishment. Giving me something I had wanted for a long time before denying it to me.

Basically, we did not kiss since the hospital. We did not spend that much time together outside of school either because...Dino. I still went to his place and sneaked into his room long enough to take a picture of his bookcase.

It was Christmas in two weeks and I had no idea what to get him, so I settled for a book. He had lots of them, several of the same author so I would get him one.

I was just out of the bookstore, reading the list of presents I still had to buy when I heard a squeak in front of me. I raised my head from my warm scarf and found myself face to face with Kozato Enma. He had wide eyes at my sight, still many band aids on his face, but also fresh blood on his forehead.

"H...Hello..." he stuttered shyly. I blinked blankly at him.

"Hi." I showed his wound. "You ran into some trouble?"

"No I...I just fell..." I sighed and took a clean paper tissue from my bag, tucking Kyoya's present in it as well.

"Here, stop the bleeding." He thanked me in such a quiet voice I almost didn't hear him. I spotted my next stop, the music store, a few meters away, but Enma just stood awkwardly in front of me. "Do you need anything else?"

"Just...I just wanted to apologize..." I pursed my lips and grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing!?" he asked me with a blush.

"If you want to apologize then carry my shopping bags."

I didn't have to buy a lot of presents. I got Arro some picks from his favorite bands and a video game as well because his birthday was between Christmas and New Years Eve, Alaric would have a brand new expensive sketchbooks with pencils and stuff to draw, Xanxus would get an expensive watch…

Yeah, I asked him if we were giving each other Christmas presents. He replied with a beautiful 'Do you want a present?' to which I responded an obvious 'Well yeah duh'.

I didn't know him that well yet, and I was underage so alcohol was out of the table, but grown-up men liked watches, didn't they?

Reborn would have some good coffee from the Internet and Dino…

Dino...I was seriously considering drawing him a coupon for some sibling quality-time, maybe with a good restaurant?

I looked at Enma above my shoulder. He was carrying my stuff without uttering a word of complain.

"There's one last stop."

"Alright." His voice was so quiet.

He was completely confused when we entered a coffee shop and I went to a table.

"Do you like hot chocolate or do you want something else?"

"I...huh...there's no need to..."

"Don't worry," I told him, pulling a few bills, Japan was not big on credit card yet, from my wallet, "you've followed me without complaining while I was shopping, it's on me." I didn't let him reply that I went to the counter.

He was a blushing mess once he had his hot chocolate and a big chocolate chips cookie in front of him. I had a tea and a slice of strawberry cream cake.

"You don't like chocolate?" He jumped in front of me and flailed his arms around, almost knocking his cup down. I grabbed it before the beverage was spilled on the table.

"Sorry!" he apologized, ducking his head. I raised a brow.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to clumsy people." He sighed and twirled the spoon in his cocoa.

"I just...I thought you hated us..."

"I don't hate you." He was clearly surprised. "I mean...I don't hate you but I don't particularly like you either. I'm pretty neutral. If Takeshi decided to forgive that Kaoru guy then I'm in no position to hold a grudge, am I? And Julie was not really himself, was he?"

"...sure but...we attacked and..." I sighed.

"I don't have the best opinion of you and your Family but I kept it to myself when I talked to the Ninth. Did I do something that made you think I hated you?"

"Not really no...it's just...I'm sorry you were sent to the hospital because of us." I pursed my lips.

"I wasn't in the right set of mind at the Ceremony."

"Because of u..." I clicked my tongue.

"Hey, if your apology is about your martyrdom then you can keep it." He looked down, hands clenched around his cup. "You fucked up, instead of staying stuck on this be grateful to still be alive." I looked around quickly. The other customers were busy with their own talks.

"What is it?"

"What?" I blew on my tea and took a sip.

"Your opinion of us?"

"Powerful, but weak. I mean, you're all powerful fighters, but your Family is weak on a political standpoint and mentally. You all have a bad past, but sorry to break it to you but people with a shitty past because of the Vongolas are pretty common, people with a shitty painful past in our world is common, but we don't all go seek revenge on the people who are 'responsible' right when we have a little bit of power. It's sheer stupidity. If you really wanted to be stronger than them, you would have started building your own strengths around your Family, little by little, so that you could then be recognized. It's slow, but a lot more solid. What you did just showed your resentment. Daemon whispered a few words and you let your new powers get over your head. None of you were truly acting for your Family or its future, it was solely for your own personal vendetta against the Vongolas. On the long term, in the case you had succeeded, the day would have come you would have paid the price. We always do. Maybe it wouldn't have been you but your descendants." I took another sip. "But it doesn't mean I hate you, I'm in no place to judge anyone's actions. I just deal with their consequences if they affect me. Enma, there is one thing you have to always keep in mind: fighting fire with fire will always get you burn. So what if you do not have a lot of water at first? At least you're doing something effective instead of feeding the inferno. Even if it takes time...if you show you want to do things differently and you believe in it, then you can achieve a lot." I narrowed my eyes slightly at the amber liquid in the cup. "That's what I think." I raised my eyes to Enma, who was stunned by my speech, and smiled sweetly at him. "Also, I have two powerful protective older brothers, they would have slaughter you all and make sure the Shimons never recover!" I added a giggle at the end.

"I...I see...thanks for the honesty."

"Always. Now eat and drink before I take them."

"Yes!" He took a sip and burned himself, his free hand on his mouth while he put down the cup.

"...it's hot."

We parted ways quickly, but I was barely alone that I bumped in a woman.

"Sor..." I blinked in confusion at the familiar face and familiar smile, kind slanted brown eyes staring at me. "Feng? What are you doing here?"

"It's almost Christmas, so I'm visiting my darling nephew. My brother is still in Namimori as well, so I thought we could have a real Christmas for once."

"Does Kyoya know you're here?"

"He wasn't home when I left my suitcase, but I'm sure he'll be delighted." Sure...Not that he didn't care about his aunt, but he didn't like not being told when she visited. Feng was...carefree that way I guess. "But who was that boy you had a date with? Your boyfriend?"

"Boy…wait, it wasn't a date and how do you even kno..." She smiled sweetly at me and patted my cheek.

"You still have much to learn if you didn't notice me keeping an eye on you from afar." I sweat dropped. What the… "But I was hoping you would officially become my niece one day, what a shame..." she said, saddened, a hand on her cheek. Right...she had a thing for being a match maker…

"He's not my boyfriend..." She raised an interested brow.

"Really? Are you still available for my dear Kyoya? You know how he is, but he truly is a sweetheart deep down." Huh...sure...let's not mention where I was standing with Kyoya at the moment. "Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Well...my brother is in town until he decides to..." She grabbed my hands in hers.

"Then bring him!" Dino didn't know Kyoya was Fon's nephew and I wasn't sure if Kyoya wanted people to know about it...but Feng was stubborn like her nephew. "I've never met him before even if he entrusted you to us a few years ago! He was trained by Reborn-kun as well, he must be a capable young man." Wearing too casual clothing from some people's perspective but…

Right, from what Fon told me, Feng met Reborn before the Curse.

"Isn't it a little too sudden?"

"Of course not! I'm going grocery shopping this instant!" She spun around and started walking away. "And be sure to hide those presents where nobody can find them!"

"Haha...sure..." Once she was out of sight, I called Kyoya.

"_What_?"

"You aunt's in town and I'm coming over with Dino for dinner." He stayed quiet for a few seconds and sighed deeply, completely done with Feng's behavior.

"_I should have known, she sounded weird on the phone the other day._" Humph, so it was not totally unexpected. "_With Haneuma?_"

"Yeah, I know you don't really want people to know about Fon and you but he'll be here tonight, right? Anyway he knows Feng is his sister so...my brother's not as clueless as he used to be."

"_Really?_" I rolled my eyes. "_Don't roll your eyes at me, it's annoying._"

"How...never mind. See you tonight." I hung up.

Needless to say, Dino was actually delighted, although Arro and Rick, who was spending most of his free time at my place really, exchanged a knowing look. They knew about Kyoya, Fon and Feng, but Dino would have a big surprise.

"Should I buy a bottle of wine?"

"If you want to I guess..."

He was happily humming to himself all the way to Kyoya's.

"Try not to make a mess of yourself this time, okay?"

"I know, you won't be ashamed of me tonight Ana, promise."

"If you break it no Christmas present." He clenched his fist in front of his face and I sighed. "Really, you're getting...we're here." Dino raised a brow at the Japanese mansion while I went through the front gate.

"I have a feeling of deja-vu..." I rang the bell. Fon opened it, dressed as usual.

"Good evening Master." He smiled at us.

"Good evening you two, come inside." We did and I removed shoes and coat, knowing exactly where you had to put them.

"Ana...did you come here already?"

"Yeah. You'll understand soon enough." Feng appeared in the hallway in a beautiful red and black hanfu. "Hello, thanks for having us." She smiled at me and immediately greeted my brother.

"Nice to meet you in person Dino-san, my name is Feng, I am Fon's little sister." Dino shot the baby a look, then Feng and handed her the bottle of wine. "Thank you, but you shouldn't have."

"No, it was my pleasure. You took care of my sister for three years and she never had any female figure in her life so..." Feng hugged the bottle against her with a grin. I averted my eyes when she looked at me.

"It was a pleasure for me as well." I hurried around the corner and narrowed my eyes at the teenager sitting at the bottom of the stairs, his chin in his hand. He was away from his darling school uniform and wearing regular clothes, so a dark gray sweater and black jeans.

Kyoya saw me and turned his head away childishly.

Nope, if I were to go down I'd drag him down with me.

"Come on!" I told him, grabbing his hand. He refused to move and glared at me. I yanked on his hand harder and almost stumbled back into the wall when he got up. "I'm sure you're delighted, so I'm sharing my misery with you."

Dino's face when I brought Kyoya in the dinning-room by the hand was priceless. Kyoya looked away and sat down at the kotatsu. I sat down next to him, in front of Feng who was next to her brother. My brother sat down at the extremity of the kotatsu.

"I believe some explanations are in order. Kyoya is our beloved sister's, Huang, son," Feng explained calmly.

"I see..." Dino widened his eyes and turned his head to me, who was quietly warming up my hands under the kotatsu. "Wait, so Fon's relative who stayed with you for a while..." I nodded.

"I told you his name was Kyoya. It's not my fault you never put two and two together."

"How could I..." I showed him Fon, then Kyoya, then Fon, then Kyoya and stared at him expectantly. "I mean...I knew there was something but..." He sighed.

"Don't beat yourself about it Dino-san, Kyoya doesn't like it when people know we're related," Fon added, which got him his nephew's glare.

They started talking and I shared a look with Kyoya. Do you see how kids are bored when they're forced to be there when the parents are talking? It was us.

I bit the inside of my cheek when I felt a hand on my thigh. It started to go up and down my thigh and I grabbed it. Hopefully the kotatsu was hiding what was happening. I tried to push his hand away, but he grabbed mine and tried to go back to my side, but I was trying to do the same on my side and whatever he had planned on getting from touching my thigh turned into a battle of who had more strength under the kotatsu.

Did we just go from two flirty teenagers to two five-year-old kids? Yeah, definitely.

"Luciana, would you mind giving me a hand in the kitchen?"

"Me? I..." I got up anyway under her gaze. Here we go with the women stereotypes of taking care of the food while men talked and drink. Well, Fon was a baby and Kyoya was sixteen but…

I put the spices on the dish as she told me to.

"So, what is going on between you and my nephew?" I raised my head in a flash.

"What?"

"He seems relaxed around you, in a good mood." She smiled softly. "It's nice to see him like that." I looked down at the dish.

Kyoya probably didn't smile a lot after his mother passed away. Even today he didn't smile a lot.

He wasn't angry twenty-four-seven though.

The meal was nice. I was keeping a close eye on my brother to make sure he wasn't making a mess, but he was being extra careful, probably because it would not only be me angry at him if he made a mess, but also Kyoya. When the meal was over and alcohol was out, Kyoya excused himself and left the room.

I did the same shortly after.

"I can't believe you would leave me with them," I complained when I found him in another room. Every Japanese rooms were the same, with sliding doors linking all of them. Although the upstairs of his mansion was more modern, like the kitchen, the rest was pretty much traditional.

I closed my mouth when I noticed him on his knees, hands clapped together in front of him and his eyes closed, in front of an altar. I tried to be as quiet as possible when I moved closer to him and knelt behind him. On the altar was a picture of a young woman, fuming sticks of incense surrounding the picture.

I had never really seen Kyoya's mother. The woman on the picture was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it, and it was no wonder she caught the eye of a famous yakuza. She had long, straight ink-colored hair, warm slanted brown eyes, the same brown Fon's eyes were, and a beautiful, kind and loving smile.

My eyes settled on the back of Kyoya's head. He was a lot things. Everybody thought Kyoya was just a discipline maniac who liked to bite people to death without any second thoughts, even people who followed him. I couldn't deny he liked to fight strong opponents and keeping peace in Namimori. However, not many people knew the reason he wanted to protect Namimori and started patrolling so often was because his father's men were around and ready to attack if he wasn't acting like a good boy. Not many people knew if he wanted to fight strong opponents it was because it was the only way he could improve and keep his father at bay if needed. Not many people knew that even if his pride had been wounded by losing against Mukuro, that even if my brother was a clumsy moron without his men, that even if Arro and I kept messing around with him, the reason he kept coming and asking to fight was because we were reliable ways for him to get stronger.

The reason why he slowly accepted to fight alongside Tsunayoshi and his crew was probably because as they grew, Kyoya could lay back a little bit more when it came to Namimori and protecting it.

Nobody knew that if Kyoya seemed so cold on the outside toward everyone it was probably because if his father saw he had friends, he wouldn't hesitate to use them to pressure his son to do anything. Kyoya was not heartless after all. He was complex, his cleverness making him even more complex, but he was not heartless. He had a soft spot for any kind of small animals, not wasting time before nursing a wounded bird when we were kids in China. He would always give a look at what his subordinates wrote in the paperwork and if they had made a mistake, he'd bite them to death a little but ultimately, they would go back to patrolling while he would take care of the paperwork even if it meant going home late. He was patient toward people close to him. Arro had told me that although he was freaking out when I went missing in the Future, Kyoya never kicked him out of his place and let him vent out his frustrations to him. He had been a quiet, comforting presence during the VARIA conflict and I didn't know what to think of Xanxus. If he felt he was indebted to someone, then he would pay them back one way or another. He wasn't insensitive to people's attention toward him, he had appreciated I-Pin's Valentine's Day gift after all and smiled at it. He cared about others in his own possessive ways, the way he took care of me in his house after the Choice was proof enough of this. He liked affection from how he seemed to love cuddling while sleeping.

Most of time when we napped together, he was the one to use me as a pillow without me asking. I never complained, but I never asked for it either.

The one thing I admired and loved about him was how he seemed so sure in anything he did, as if he was unable to doubt himself or anything. There had been times where I had wished I could be the same, but I knew the reason why we were different about this was because I grew up with a big brother I relied on.

Kyoya was still annoying at times though. He came uninvited in different places, not caring about decency and using doors. He liked showing off and showing he was strong, he liked showing he was superior in serious situations. He knew when not to do that of course, but often he would run straight at an opponent without thinking first. He liked to tease and annoy people he knew a lot, he enjoyed being a joy killer. He loved pointing out everything you did wrong and make you do it all over again while he napped right next to you. He was bossy and even spoiled sometimes. He could be rude when he was in a bad mood, violent even if the person in front of him could fight back. If they couldn't, he would scare them off. He wasn't above lying either and used his reputation to get what he wanted. He could be bratty as well, and picky about his food or tea. There were times where he couldn't care less about someone's thoughts and he would do whatever he wanted.

He never told me any of the things above of course, they were just my thoughts, but I liked to think I knew Kyoya better than most people. He also didn't like crowding, but depending on how close he was to the people he would make an effort.

Kyoya was perfectly flawed and human and I wouldn't change him for anything in the world. I was sure of it now, I was badly in love with him.

"You're staring," he told me without looking at me.

"Sorry," I replied, hugging him gently around the waist, putting my chin on his shoulder. I smiled at the picture. "She's beautiful."

"Hn."

"You have her smile." I felt him tense slightly.

That he knew of it or not, he had been a solid, reliable emotional support for me since I arrived in Namimori. If I could give some of it back, even just a little, then I would be happy.

"I know you don't talk about her but...was she a good mom?" He stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"She was an overprotective mother who would say 'I love you' every day when I was with her," he confessed quietly. "Summers in Namimori with her were better than the rest of the year in Tokyo with my father." I kissed him under the ear.

"Sounds like a good mom to me." Thinking about it...I wondered how mine was doing.

"What are you doing for New Years Eve?" he asked me in a whisper.

"Huh...celebrating at my place I guess? Why?"

"There's a festival every year. Last year you were in the hospital, but there are fireworks when it's midnight. Feng wants us to go."

"...how much do you want to bet she already asked my brother?" He smirked.

"I'm not losing money." I chuckled against his shoulder.

"Smart move Kyo-chan."

The end of the evening was nice, even with Feng's knowing look glued to Kyoya and I.

In the following days, I gave Kyoya's Christmas present to Feng for her to give him, just like Arro and Rick did. Dino did as well a couple of days after us. Christmas flew by and New Years Eve was here. I had not seen a lot of people except for those squatting my place, Reborn and Fon.

"Geez there's so many people!" Arro exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Don't get lost in the crowd. Don't lose your phone either, I'm not wasting time looking for you with Miss again," Rick warned him and Arro sweat dropped.

"Haha...sure..."

Dino tried to grab my hand to keep me by his side but someone was faster. I didn't like big crowds as people could randomly touch me by bumping into me, but I had recognized Kyoya so I was fine. Dino turned around and started panicking so I took my phone and texted him I was fine.

"He's annoying," Kyoya huffed behind me, grabbing my hand.

"You can't blame him for being overprotective." He started to drag me away until we were in the woods behind the shrine. We would still see it from where we were of course.

I looked up at Kyoya when he pinned me to a tree. It was dark as the lights and festival were not at the shrine but in front of it, down the stairs.

"Did you like the gift?" He nodded. "Next time you see me creeping around your room, know it's for a good cause and not because I'm weird."

"You're weird." I rolled my eyes but he raised my chin with a finger. "I told you not to roll your eyes at me." I moved my face closer to his, enough so that our noses touched, and rolled my eyes at him. "You're asking for punishment."

"I do as I wan..." His lips cut me off.

I heard the fireworks in the distance, but I was busy kissing Kyoya back, hugging him at the same time. The cold of December, now January the 1st, was forgotten thanks to the heat Kyoya was giving me. His arms were warm around my body.

It was a way better, more enjoyable, way to celebrate the New Year than last year.

Of course, after maybe twenty minutes I went back to my brother, who shook me like a can of soda, asking me where I was. Arro's knowing grin and Rick deadpanning at Dino's behavior were also greats ways to spend the New Year.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to tenimyuohtori****, Alpha wolf ML and hellocherryblossoms for ****their reviews! **

**Bye!**


	53. The Sky with the Ring

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"Come on, admit you liked my gift!" Mukuro kept denying it. "So, how does it feel to be free for good?"

"It feels good," he replied. We were sitting in front of the building they all lived in. Chrome was out to the public bath and I was pretty sure Chikusa went as well. The girl was out shopping and Ken was inside playing video games. "So, have you thought about my suggestion?"

"Yeah, I can't really leave Namimori as I want to so I'll have to decline. Not that you inviting me to France didn't touch me, but I'm sure I'm going to see Fran soon, and you don't need me to pick him up."

"Sure, I thought you'd be a good bait, that's all." I smirked wryly.

"Your words go straight to my heart." He snickered. "Are you planning anything?"

"Oya, what kind of reputation do I have to you?" I sighed, looking at the cloudy sky.

"I'd just like you to stay away from Vendicare from now on."

"Do you still have room for me in your heart in spite of the annoying skylark?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know, Romain and you, no matter what happens, you'll always be special to me. Nobody can take that away."

"I guess you can still have some use." I twitched in annoyance at Mukuro's comment, but the small smile on his face betrayed his real feelings.

However, I shivered at the killer intent I felt out of sudden and grabbed the tonfa flying straight to Mukuro's face.

"Oya oya, looks like we have an angry birdie here Ana." Mukuro got up and moved closer to Kyoya.

He was _furious_, and the term 'furious' was still not enough to describe the look on his face and the demonic aura around him. I pursed my lips. I didn't like seeing Kyoya like that and Mukuro...always brought that in him.

"My, jealousy is not a good look on you Hibari." Kyoya glared harder, his fingers clenched so hard around his tonfa I thought the joints would pop out of the skin or that the handle of the tonfa would snap.

"Shut up," he replied with venom in his voice. Jealousy? What jea…

Oh, was it because I was with Mukuro?

"Anyway Mukuro, I think I should go," I told him, walking next to him. Immediately, his face morphed into clear fake displeasure.

"So soon? You're breaking my heart Ana." I saw Kyoya twitching at the nickname.

"Trust me, it's better like this..." I didn't feel like witnessing a blood bath today. He sighed deeply.

"Fine..." I yelped when he grabbed me by the waist and pressed me against him, using his other hand to raise my chin toward his face.

"Heh...Mukuro?" I shot Kyoya a look. He was getting more furious by the second. I tried to push Mukuro away but he pressed me even more against him.

"Let me at least get something enjoyable from you Ana." His lips moved closer to mine and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Kyoya ready to throw his tonfa.

He didn't.

My knee was deep in the illusionist's crotch instead. Mukuro went pale and fell to the ground, holding his balls.

"Stop being a creep!" I almost yelled at him, walking away.

Kyoya was quick to grab my wrist and drag me out of Kokuyo. Actually, he would bruise my wrist by holding it like this. I tried to remove his fingers but he yanked me forward brutally, clenching his fingers even more around my wrist.

"I can't feel pain but stop holding me like that!" I screamed at him, moving my arm around.

He clicked his tongue and let go of my wrist.

Yeah, a second later I was on his shoulder. I stopped fighting and sighed in resignation. He dropped me once we were at his bike and he put the helmet on my head. Knowing in his current mood, trying to talk or leave on my own would make my case worst, I climbed behind.

My arms were barely around his waist that he clicked his tongue once again and removed them harshly.

"Fine..." I mumbled under my breath, grabbing the sides of my seat to stay on it.

He was going way above the speed limit.

He stopped at his place, but we didn't use the front door. He dragged me to the dojo, because yes he had one, slammed the door shut behind us before pinning me to the wall.

"Kyo..."

"Shut. Up." I gulped at how cold and angry he still was.

One hand grabbed the back of my hair to tilt my head to the left while his other hand pulled down my coat, hoodie and tank top, even the bra strip. I widened my eyes, slightly panicking by where this was going.

He dived toward my shoulder and bit on it. This time his teeth pierced through the flesh and the warmth of my blood went down to my breast and shoulder blade. I tried to move, but he thrust his hips into mine to keep me steady. I bit back a moan at the gesture.

The moan escaped me when he stopped biting, his tongue running over the bruised and sensitive flesh instead. I grabbed the back of his coat, blushing madly as his tongue licked the wound, sending delicious shivers and warmth through my whole body. There were knots forming in my lower stomach.

"Kyoya..." I moaned in his ear as he sucked on my skin. "Kyoya..."

"I'm not sharing with _him_," he groaned against my shoulder. "Not now and not ever."

"I don't see him like I see you Kyoya..."

"You better not." He raised his head, grabbed my chin and stole a kiss from me. It was not sweet or passionate like before, it was angry and probably something to make him feel superior to Mukuro.

"I kneed him in the balls," I reminded him when he moved back. He scoffed, a frown still marring his face.

"Castration sounds way better."

"You're feeling better now?" He nodded and gave a closer look at the bite I now had. "You better find a first-aid kit."

He did and took care of bandaging up the wound.

"Can you make it with less blood next time?" I asked him, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Then don't anger me."

* * *

"You've got something on your mind Fon?" I asked him, giving him a warm tea. We were at the cabin at the check out point.

"Reborn shared some concerning news." I raised a brow, Cloud sleeping at the foot of the table. "When he was on the Shimon Island, the Decimo, his Guardians and the Shimons received memories from Vongola and Shimon Primos' era."

"Yeah, I know that. Is it about the clear pacifier? I think Takeshi mentioned that yesterday at school when they came asking about Chrome's transfer."

"Our Pacifiers have the color of our Flame because it contains them," Fon explained to me, looking down at the red pacifier on his chest. "However, an Arcobaleno called Bermuda von Veckenschtein possesses a clear Pacifier. No living Arcobaleno should have a clear Pacifier, it should not be possible. His affiliation to the Vindice is also problematic." Cloud woke up and jumped on my lap. I scratched him behind the ears.

"I don't know if it could help, but the Vindice can appear and disappear out of nowhere, right?" He nodded. "Reborn said they...no, he described a particular Vindice with long curly black hair and one visible eye, his name is Jaeger, he was the main judge at my Trial. He's a big deal in that prison I think, but anyway. He said Jaeger stated the 'Flame of Night' could not be used by someone with no physical body. Romain...in the Future, he seemed to have some connection with the Vindice as well and one of his Box Weapon contained black flames that could make portals. He used that to send Xanxus and I away from his fight with Kikyo. The Arcobalenos...represent each Flame of the Sky."

"I don't know what's the story behind this, but the Vindice must have a link with the Arcobalenos, and maybe the Curse," Fon finished for me. I leaned my chin in my hand.

"And no way to contact that Checker Face either huh?" He closed his eyes.

"Indeed. He gathered all of us, sent us on various missions before sending us on the mountain. The Curse happened and then...nothing. It was as if he never existed."

"If that man is able to put the Arcobaleno Curse...he's not ordinary at all..." Cloud jumped on the floor and bared his fangs at the door. "Cloud?" Fon joined my wolf cub.

"Two people are coming." I got up, put my coat on and went outside with Fon.

I froze at the pink-haired women in front of us.

"You already know," one of them started.

"What we came here for," the other finished. I grabbed my necklace nervously.

"I do," I replied coldly.

"Then, you know as well you are the only remaining potential wielder of the ring."

"What you decide to do with it is entirely your decision." The one on the left walked up to me, the metallic wings shining under the sunlight. She handed me the ring.

Hesitantly, I reached for it and took it. The gem was clear, smooth and shining, but I could feel the sheer power inside of it.

"We shall observe the future events unfold."

"May you find a purpose in the Mare Ring." On this note, they walked away. Fon jumped on my shoulder.

"Well Master, I'm grateful to you for training me to control my new weapon and ring, but it seems something new appeared on the list."

"It appears so." Cloud jumped on my other shoulder as I slipped the ring on. The gem went from clear to a bright orange.

I lit it up immediately, without having to force my Cloud Flames to become Sky ones. The Flame was of medium size but I turned it off almost immediately, putting my other hand over the ring.

"There is no doubt about it. You are one of the three Skies of the Tri-Ni-Sette Luciana."

"I'm overjoyed." I probably should call Reborn though.

Apart from Kyoya, I had not really had any interaction with Tsunayoshi's crew. To be fair, I thought it was a good thing right now. I had to start separating myself and my own business from them and theirs. Reborn must have told them something about that too, or Dino must have, even Takeshi from his speech in the hospital, because Tsunayoshi didn't really try to come and talk to me since the meeting at the hotel.

I had been Federico's Cloud but...but I was no longer just an Element. I never was just an Element. I was a Sky as well and ever since we went to the Future, I had never felt it more.

"Luciana?" Cloud nuzzled his nose against my cheek and I looked at Fon. I quickly removed the ring and put it in my pocket.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I picked up my bag and Cloud went back inside of my ring. "I have to go, there's Chrome's welcome party at Tsunayoshi's place."

"Of course, have fun. Kyoya should be here soon, like Li." I waved at him.

"Bye Fon!"

I met up with Arro on the way. I would not comment on the impression contest, but I couldn't help but feeling something weird coming from Chrome. I didn't bring it up and the party went well, even if I had to sometime shoot Arro some reprimanding gaze because of the Shimons also being here.

Although, this Adelheid one would stare at me sometimes and I didn't know if she was trying to intimidate me or something but...it was slightly annoying.

When we got home, Dino was still locked in my room in a video meeting with Italy. However, there was a package on the kitchen table. Table which was in the living-room because only a low wall was separating the kitchen from the living-room and the table was against said low wall.

All of this to say, Arro grinned and brought me to the package. He opened it and gave me a box.

"Is that..." He nodded.

"Yup, Hugin's here!" The box was not customized, just a plain indigo color but it was enough.

I called Rick and he came over shortly after, happy with his box. The problem was he didn't have a ring, so I suggested him to take my Mist ring as I had my Leon ring, but he declined.

"Oh right, talking about rings," I told them casually, pulling the Sky Mare Ring from my pocket. "I received this one today." They both stared at it in silence.

"Just this one Miss?" I nodded. "Did you have a choice to refuse it?" I shrugged.

"Not really, they told me what I chose to do with it was up to me. I could just not use it period. If they can put my dreams under control then I probably should keep it. Reborn told me it could be for the best."

"Can I?" Arro asked me. I gave it to him and he sat down, observing it closely. "They didn't give you the other ones?"

"No, but I guess they're still in the Giglio Nero Family's possession." I looked down. "I probably should try to contact Aria."

"In any case, the Tri-Ni-Sette is on a league of its own. I noticed it with the Cloud Vongola Ring, but with this one it's even more prominent. It's above A-rank. By the way Lulu, you finally managed to reach the Flame you want with the Leon Ring?"

"Yeah, Fon helped a lot, Reborn as well when he could." I removed the ring and put in on the table. Arro gave it a side glance.

"This one feels different than an A-rank ring as well. It's something else."

"Leon produced Dying Will Bullets inside of him, it's only natural for a ring he produced to be different than regular ones as well."

"If the Professor was there he would lock you up in his lab Lulu." He sighed. "But it means I don't have the Storm Mare Ring, that sucks!" I heard my room door being opened. A tired Dino appeared in the kitchen. He made himself a coffee, grumbled because it was not how the staff at home would make it and blinked at us when he noticed we were there.

"The party's already over?"

"It's six p.m. Dino," I informed him. "Your eyes are red, how long was your meeting?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Too long. I've decided to go home before my birthday by the way, it's too complicated to keep working from Japan."

"Just when we found our dynamic!" I rolled my eyes at Arro's sentence. Playing video games until late at night was not really a dynamic…

My brother gestured me to go to him, so I did, Alaric taking place in the chair I was blocking. Dino moved my hair back, showing the white band air I had over Kyoya's biting mark.

"You really hurt yourself with your hair straightener..." he mumbled with furrowed brows.

"Pimples are more distracting than I thought."

The excuse was not the best but it did its job.

Dino noticed the ring on the table and frowned.

"The Mare Ring?"

"Two Cervellos came at the check point while I was with Fon and gave it to me." He pursed his lips, a conflicted look in his eyes.

"Be careful if you use it."

"That's it?"

"It chose you, even if I forbid you to use it there are things I can't control." He sighed and pulled on my cheek. "And even with your Flame-problem, you might want to learn how to use your Sky Flames at some point." I looked away.

"You're right." I looked through the window. "And anyway, I feel like something is coming." The three boys looked at me.

"What do you mean Miss?"

"I don't know it's just...when Tsunayoshi got his ring something big happened. I have a feeling something big might happen soon."

"I mean, a month and a half without anything big happening was a record anyway."

"A whole summer happened between Mukuro and the VARIA conflict," Rick reminded Arro.

"Doesn't count, we were under house arrest and Lulu spent some time in Vendicare. It's totally not a good argument."

The next day, Fon came at my place after school. Reborn had called Dino to Tsunayoshi's place for who knew what and now, Fon was at my place, sitting on several cushions on a chair next to the coffee table while Feng was making tea. Alaric was here as well, sitting in the couch.

He had asked me to come home with Arro and Kyoya without patrolling and that he had this covered.

We all knew it was weird.

"Whatever it is it was their fault!" Arro immediately said, pointing at Kyoya and I.

"You're such a snitch!" I exclaimed with wide eyes. Kyoya just removed his shoes and coat before sitting down on a chair next to his uncle, the coffee table still between them. Hibird was sleeping in his hair. After glaring at each other for a couple of seconds, Arro and I did the same and joined Alaric on the couch. When Feng came with tea, she put them on the coffee table and stayed on her knees next to it.

"So...what's the deal?" Arro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First of all, do you all know about the Arcobaleno Curse?"

"Yeah, Verde explained it to me. Pretty logical when you think of it."

"Master implied it several times years ago." Kyoya and I just nodded.

"I'm surprised Dino never figured it out. Reborn was there before Luciana was adopted, it was almost ten years ago and he's still a baby."

"Hey, if someone's going to point out my brother's obliviousness it's me."

"Please, he never realized Fon and Hibari were related!"

"If you don't stop I'll make you stop!"

"Both of you shut up," Alaric spoke up, between Arro and I.

"As I was saying, we were cursed in infant bodies by a man called Checker Face. Last night, he contacted all of us in our dreams to tell us he would have a competition to have one curse removed. It means one of the Arcobalenos will get his original body back."

"Hey that's great! You'll stop jumping on people's head or shoulders!" Arro commented with a smirk. Fon smiled calmly at him.

"Indeed. I am asking Kyoya for obvious reasons and Luciana as well, but one of the reason I am asking her is the same I am asking you two as well."

"The VARIA," Rick said plainly. "We all have connection inside of it."

"Yes. Especially you Alaric. As Mammon's student, you're an obvious choice for a representative, like Luciana for me or Dino and Sawada-kun for Reborn. Mammon is also in the VARIA, so they're obvious choice as well. Xanxus might try to ask Luciana to avoid fighting her and Superbi Squalo might do the sam..." Arro waved him off.

"No, nope, definitely no. Last time I saw him he said he wanted a fight." So typical...and it was true. Xanxus would probably try to make me join his side or kick me out of the whole competition period.

"Wait, is it the reason Reborn called Dino today?"

"I think so," Fon replied and I frowned.

"Well, all that shit about me being his student and he doesn't even ask me?"

"If we take into account Reborn-kun is training the Vongola Decimo, it would be logical some of his Guardians fight as well."

"'Reborn-kun'?" Kyoya repeated, almost in disgust. Feng cupped her cheek.

"My, it slipped, I'm sorry. It's just before the Curse, he visited us in China once. Your mother was not interested but he was...quite charming..." She had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Did this mean Reborn was _really_ popular among the ladies?

"If we follow this logic, then Kyoya might be asked to join Reborn's team as well. Maybe the Miss as well because I don't see Don Cavallone not trying to make her fight on his side."

"True but...I'm not fighting with Tsunayoshi's crew. Especially if I wasn't among Reborn's first choices," I stated with crossed arms.

"I'm not siding with herbivores." Arro grinned at him.

"Oh, so I'm not a herbivore eith..."

"You're a Termite, it's worst, pest." Arro's grin was frozen.

"And I love you too Kyoya."

"Don't call me Kyoya."

"But everyone does but me, _Kyoya_!" Kyoya got up, tonfas in his hands. Arro stood up as well. "Oh you know you love it _Kyoya_!" I sighed as the display.

"If you want to fight, do it outside," I reminded them sternly.

"Do you accept to fight as my representatives? I do not have the rules yet but..."

"I do," I said, raising my hand. "It might be interesting."

"If the Miss does it, then I will as well."

"Well...there's a chance the Professor might ask me but..." Arro shot us a look. "I don't really want to fight against these guys either, so I'll be on this side. Verde should have asked earlier." All eyes were on Kyoya, who put his tonfas away.

"We'll figure something out to let you fight on your own if you wish Kyoya, we'll do our thing," I told him, showing my Elements and I. He stared at me for a few seconds and closed his eyes.

"Alright, I'm in." Fon's smile was grateful.

"I thank you all." Lichi made a sound to emphasize his owner's words.

In the evening, when Dino finally came home, he sighed and accepted the suitcase I packed him.

"So he asked you but not me? What a..."

"Now Ana, don't insult him." Lower, he added: "You know he has ears everywhere." I rolled my eyes and gave him a paper.

"I booked you a hotel room and called Romario and Bono, they should be here tomorrow. Whatever they say about me complaining about Reborn, they're exaggerating." My brother grinned and gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks Ana, I don't know what I would do without y..."

"Flattened by a tree in school," I cut him off with a smirk. He gave me a weak slap behind my head.

"I swear. You're fighting for Fon I guess?" I shot him a toothy grin.

"I'm gonna make you bite the dust." I tiptoed, kissed him on the cheek and slammed the door once he was in the hallway. "See you!"

"So you're kicking me out of an apartment _I _own!?"

* * *

"No."

"Then don't fight period."

"No. If Mammon really want me on their team, then they can come and ask themselves." Xanxus frowned at me.

"Are you fighting for Reborn?"

"None of your business." We stared at each other. "Did you like the present?" He nodded.

"You?"

"How did you know I wanted one?" It was silly, really. In the nineties, a plush toy came out. It was a penguin with a red ribbon around its neck and I would always see it in stores before I was adopted but never got it. I never mentioned it to anyone and forgot about it once I was adopted, but somehow Xanxus sent one to me for Christmas. I was like a kid.

"You would stay stuck in front of the store for minutes staring at it when you were a toddler." I was about to comment on how it was cute he remembered that, but it was Xanxus. There was no way he'd stop at that. "I almost forgot you there once."

"Thanks responsible brother." He ruffled my hair and I sighed, resigned to endure it for the rest of my life.

"You're really okay to fight? Physically speaking I mean?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you're gonna wish I was still in the hospital." He raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"That's a big claim from someone who will soon have a room booked in the hospital all year long." I sniffed and puffed my chest, my hands in the pockets of my coat.

"I'm going to outsmart you and all of your little minions. You're gonna..." He kicked my ankles and I found myself on my ass. I blinked in confusion and glared up at him. "That's cheating." He sniffed.

"It's every loser's line." He turned around, his coat whipping me in the face and left my place.

Anyone who thought I was a scornful bitch never met my scornful older brother.

I was the last one to arrive at Kyoya's place. I directly headed to the dojo.

"Sorry, I was ambushed by my brother who asked me to fight for Mammon."

"Superbi called me too, but it didn't feel like he really wanted me on his team."

"Master asked me as well." Arro pointed at Kyoya.

"Reborn asked him but he said he would give him a reply later on."

"When? When you're fighting against them?" Kyoya shot me a lazy look, laying down on the dojo floor.

"For instance."

"Luciana, go get change so we can start training." I nodded at Fon and went to the bathroom. Arro whistled when I exited it.

I had black yoga pants, sports bra the same color and ankle socks.

"That's hot Lul..." He barely dodged the tonfa. "I mean, look at those ab..." He dodged the other one. "Ha, you don't have an..." He didn't dodge Kyoya's fist. "...you win this one." Kyoya smirked and shot my naked stomach a look.

Everyone here knew about the Estraneos so I wasn't trying to hide the white scars covering my stomach, or the one the Giegue gave me a few years ago. It was bigger than the Estraneo's one, but I didn't feel embarrassed about it as much as the Estraneos.

As for my 'abs', I didn't have a six pack and didn't want one anyway. From being in Namimori and training with Reborn, I stopped reinforcing my muscles all of the time. I had toned abs, you could see the definition on the side, but no six pack in sight.

"Luciana and Kyoya can spare together inside, the walls are bullet proof." I didn't want to know why. "They're the most advance in hand-to-hand combat as well. I will train you two."

Alaric was an illusionist. Although he had some basic physical training, he was an illusionist trained by someone who sucked at physical fighting. It was going to be hard for him.

As for Arro, Fon had already trained him a little when they both were in Namimori. When he had his double-blade sword, he tended to use martial arts and Fon noticed it quickly. They were both Storms as well, so Arro could actually improve a lot under his tutelage.

I was left alone with Kyoya.

"Thinking about it, I've never seen your magical girl outfit Kyoya." He frowned and Roll appeared. "You're so cute Roll!" He blushed and made a happy sound when I wiggled my finger in front of him. Hibird joined us.

Kyoya cleared his throat and immediately, his pets abandoned me for him. I puffed my cheeks and Cloud came out of my ring.

"Not fair."

"I'll bite you to death."

"With tonfas?" He ran at me with them. "Yeah, with tonfas."

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to tenimyuohtori**** for ****their review!**

**Bye!**


	54. Planning How To Win

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"It's not fair."

"Lulu...get over it."

"No, it's not fair!" We were on a break. Feng and Fon were in another room, Rick was dying on the floor near the hallway door while Kyoya, Arro and I were around the kotatsu.

I expertly dodged Kyoya's chopstick.

"You're a girl," Kyoya reminded me almost in an accusing tone.

"Still, you had no rights to suddenly grow taller than me!" Yeah, Arro and Kyoya were both taller than me now. I knew they would get taller than me, I saw their TYL version in the Future but...I just thought these two, the two of my time would…

I don't know, I was in denial and didn't want to admit one day I'd have to raise my head to look at their face while we talked.

"Actually it's been a while already Lulu..." I turned wide eyes to him, who grinned nervously. "Well...combat boots often have thick soles that add a couple of centimeters." I gazed at Kyoya, who was eating his onigiri.

"You're done growing and we're not, get over it already." I stood up. "If you attempt to walk out of the room dramatically I'll bite you to death."

"I'm not Arro!" Said guy yelled in offense. "I'm going to the bathroom, because while you're growing I'm bleeding because I'm not pregnant!" I stormed out of the room, taking a sanitary pad in the pocket of my coat.

I cursed them under my breath while on my way to the bathroom and back. However, on my way back I stopped next to a door when I heard Fon and Feng talking.

"...weird Fon, I don't like it."

"I know, Checker Face is hiding something." Fon sighed deeply. "I talked about it with Reborn briefly. Neither of us believe in him removing the Curse and letting us live our lives."

"I don't think you would be able to live normally with the postpartum effects of having the Curse lifted anyway. Everything is strange, are you sure..."

"I want, need to know the truth about this Curse. This man would probably turn someone else into an Arcobaleno to fill in the gap anyway and I do not want someone to experience what was forced upon us." Another sigh. "The others will bring strong fighters as well. I know they can all fight back but I do not want them to get severely injured when I know the Curse will not be lifted." I left, careful not to be heard, and went back to the kotatsu. I sat back down next to Arro.

"Changing your diaper was this tiring?" Arro teased me. I closed my eyes, calmly grabbed an onigiri before stuffing it in his mouth. He choked on it.

"Choke, choke!" I let go before he actually choked.

It was not as if I really thought this Checker Face was honest. Removing the Curse of one of them and having six out of the seven 'needed' Arcobalenos? Yeah right, why would he suddenly feel benevolent to one of them and left the others while he tricked them into being turned into infants to begin with?

"Earth to Lulu."

"Hum?"

"You're alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking about this whole Arcobaleno thing." I looked at the time on the clock. "I've got an errand to run, I won't be long."

"Al...right..." Arro mumbled as I grabbed my coat, my phone and went to the front door.

I was at Tsunayoshi's ten minutes later. Kyoya and him lived quite close to each other even if the districts they lived in had nothing to do with one another.

I rang the bell and ruffled Fuuta's hair when he opened the door.

"Is Reborn here?"

"Yes, he's..." Reborn came flying from the stairs, aiming for my face. I bent down and he landed in the front yard. "Right there Luciana-nee!"

"Are you here to make me spill the beans about our strategy?" I scoffed.

"With Dino in your team I don't need it. You're the worst target for this anyway."

"Then what is it?" I pursed my lips and grabbed him, setting him on my head before walking away. He jumped down when I stopped in the park.

"You don't believe in what Checker Face promised." Reborn's face was unreadable. "I overheard Fon and Feng talking, how none of them believe him. What are you looking for in this battle Reborn?" He didn't reply and jumped on top of the purple kid structure. I leaned against it, hands in my pocket.

"You're right, I don't."

"You didn't even ask me to fight for you." I could feel him smirking in my back.

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"I can't say, because it means you're not fighting for you."

"How so?"

"I don't want to brag, but I am strong. If I had joined your team, with Dino and Tsunayoshi as well, we would have crushed the other teams. Even more, if Arro and Rick had been asked to join other teams they wouldn't have fought me and would have declined. By not asking me you took the risk of me and these two as well to become your enemies and..." I stopped talking and frowned. "Huh...Reborn?"

"Hum?"

"Are you trying to train Tsunayoshi through this conflict?" He jumped down and smirked up at me.

"I am not disclosing information to an enemy." He walked away and I ruffled my hair under my beanie in frustration.

I felt like smoking a cigarette, but after my stay at the hospital Dino threw them all away. Rick even told him where I was hiding some so they could throw them away.

I went to the closest tobacconist and bought a pack. The glare Rick gave me when I was back at Kyoya's was cold but I ignored it.

I smoked two during a fifteen-minute walk. Rick was not going to scare me.

Later that night, we received watches.

"We have four days to prepare a battle royal. We're going for the Boss watch, the black one, and there are six white watches, the fighters. If the Boss watch is destroyed, it's game over. We can use these four days for strategies and alliances," Alaric summed up, the suitcase opened between us. Dinner was eaten, although I still had my bowl of rice in my hand.

I put it down and raised my hand.

"Can I do the strategies can I?" Fon nodded.

"Of course, I was planning on having you and Alaric doing them anyway." I went back to my rice.

"You're taking the Boss watch as well?" Arro asked me.

"It would be safer with Kyoya," Rick opposed. We looked at him, even Kyoya. There were four of us, as long as we didn't bug him during a fight he would be down for it. "They're both on the same level I'd say, but Kyoya has more stamina."

"Hum..." Feng hummed next to her nephew, pouring the last cup of green tea. "Is it really safe?"

"What?" Kyoya replied with a frown, basically offended. Her aunt offered him an amused smile.

"I have no doubt you can keep the watch safe, but these battles happen during a limited time, right?" Fon smiled behind his cup. "Let's say you are in a very intense fight Kyoya, but suddenly the watch rings telling you the fight is over. If you keep fighting, you're disqualified, then what do you do?"

"Destroy it," he replied without batting an eyelash.

"I am fighting you _if_ we win," Fon reminded him and Kyoya cursed under his breath. Right, Kyoya got Fon to promise him this.

"Then, in that particular scenario, we'll switch Miss' and Kyoya's watches. We could also all wear fighters' watches and keep the Boss' one hidden."

"Is it allowed?" Arro wondered out loud. "Wouldn't we miss some information anyway?" Alaric crossed his arms as I finished my bowl.

"Can we contact this Tsunomichi guy?" I asked Fon. He shrugged and I got up to get a paper and pen. Once back at my seat, I wrote down every Arcobaleno's names in different columns, putting our names under Fon with Kyoya as the Boss watch. "For instance, I have my watch broken. But as we are only three using battler's watches, I could pick one in the three remaining ones and I'd be back in the game. Our team's not the only one in that case. The VARIA definitely has my brother as the Boss watch wielder. It means battlers watches go to Levi, Lussuria, Superbi and Belpehgor as Mammon has the Arcobaleno watch. It's two chances for some of them to get back in the game if they have their watches destroyed."

"I see, it would be problematic if we managed to destroy someone's watch just for them to come back later," Fon said with a small frown.

"Reborn's team...Tsunayoshi with the Boss watch I think, so Dino, Hayato, Takeshi...probably Ryohei, maybe Chrome as well with battlers watches. Also two or one unused watches," I continued, writing on the paper. "Verde...I don't know. Aria or Skull I don't know either. Colonnello...well there's a chance CEDEF might represent him because Lal's a part of it."

"I agree," Fon agreed. "Lal is susceptible to fight for Colonnello to remove his curse due to personal reasons. However, if she does then maybe Sawada Iemitsu will be fighting as well." I sighed. If it were the case, then Basil would be here as well, maybe Oregano and Turmeric, maybe Moretti who knew.

"We should take into account people we know are in Namimori," Alaric added. I pursed my lips.

"Right, Mukuro and his gang and the Shimons are here and might take part in this as well," I mumbled, biting my thumbnail.

"For tonight, you should leave the watches here and go home," Feng told us. "Finish your teas and get some rest. The next few days will be tiring."

When we were home, Arro sighed deeply and showed me his phone.

"Wh..."

"The Professor hasn't even called me. Who do you think he will choose if not me?" I patted him on the shoulder.

"Who knows."

* * *

"Now I know." I looked down at Fran, snuggling on my lap.

We just went back from school that Mukuro and Verde rang the bell. Arro was sulking in a corner as the reason for their presence here was obvious.

"I'm guessing France went well," I told Mukuro, who grumbled. "If you wish to make an alliance or ask me or ask us to join your team, you better have good arguments."

"An alliance with Team Fon would be beneficial for the two parties involved," Verde told us. So they kn…

I blinked when Arro was in Verde's face, holding him in front of his eyes.

"So what does Mukuro have I don't have!?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oya oya, jealousy once again," Mukuro noted, sitting down next to me.

"I knew you'd team up with Cavallone and Rokudo Mukuro has a certain charisma that pushes others to follow him without asking explanations. He is a great choice. And if we make an alliance, I will share a few things with you." Arro and I were both interested. "I have already contacted Fon any..."

"Don't!" Fon yelled in a rush. I blinked at the entrance of the living-room and paled at Kyoya, who had a murderous glare glued to Mukuro.

"Kyoya don't you dare fight in my apartment," I growled dangerously with a glare on my face. He clenched his fists around his tonfas and clicked his tongue as he turned his head away.

Fran chose this moment to yawn and leave my lap to settle down between Mukuro and I. Alaric arrived shortly after and the atmosphere was tensed.

"Verde, you want to make an alliance with us?"

"Yes. As there are existing relations between our teams I thought..."

"No," Kyoya interrupted him coldly. I sighed. Verde didn't do enough research to know about Kyoya and Mukuro?

No, I doubted it. He was too smart to let resentment hinder his plans, and Mukuro would have told him anyway.

"We have already declared war on Reborn's team." I almost rolled my eyes. It was not surprising.

"I see."

"Unfortunately, Rokudo Mukuro doesn't have the best of relations with people from every team unlike one of the members of your team." Every pair of eyes were on me in the blink of an eye. I grabbed my necklace nervously.

What, fate had a weird way of making things.

"In return, I will gladly give you some inventions of mine to fight with. De Luca already knows I care too much about science and progress to sabotage any of them. Plus, I made the Box Weapons he received recently, I want to know how they perform." So that was how he got them so fast.

"Exchange of information on other teams only until we're the only two remaining teams, and then the alliance is off?" Verde nodded at Fon's question.

I shot Mukuro a look from the corner of my eyes. He was a great illusionist and Verde a great scientist...it was a frightening combination...especially with Fran now here as well. He was drooling on my sleeve, but the kid was good already.

I shrugged my DC jacket off.

"Everyone in your team agreed?"

"Yes, we all did," Mukuro said. "Neither Chikusa, Ken or even I really want to fight against her anyway." I looked at my ceiling.

"It's kind of the same here..." I whispered to myself. I didn't really have a relation with Mukuro's friends, but we had the Estraneos in common.

Kyoya glared daggers at me. Instead of looking away, I glared back. His little rivalry with Mukuro had no right to be here in this kind of situations. They worked together in the Future after all.

"What do you think?" Fon asked us.

"I agree. Fighting illusionists is a pain, might as well keep them for last."

"Kufufu~, I'm touched Ana."

"I guess...that if I can test out the Professor's inventions...even if he didn't even ask me to be on his team..." Verde sighed and jumped out of Arro's hands. "I'm in."

"No," Kyoya refused coldly.

"I do not wish to be associated with Rokudo as well." Seriously, what was the thing between these two?

Fon sighed.

"So I have the last word then?"

To be honest...even if I didn't know three of the teams yet, although I was pretty sure Enma had a watch when I glimpsed him today...Team Verde with Mukuro on it was the one team we could have an alliance with. The teams were different in terms of fighters, but kind of complementary in a way as we already knew each other quite well. It would also mean three and a half illusionists, I was the half, to collect information.

Team Reborn and the people in it, except for my brother and Reborn, were still too inexperienced for me to have patience. There was no way I would associate myself with the VARIA and they'd be too prideful to make alliances with anyone anyway.

No way I'd make an alliance with Skull.

Colonello...if he really were to ask CEDEF...who knew.

As for Aria, I was the only one to have a relationship with her, it was too little.

"Fine, I agree as well. Team Fon will have an alliance with Team Verde until these teams are the only remaining ones." Before Kyoya could say anything, I jumped on my feet, a glare glued to him. He noticed immediately.

"Now it's been decided, get out of my apartment, all of you." I think the tone of my voice must have had something to it because they didn't protest, even Arro knew he was included. Mukuro smirked on his way out, Kyoya's eyes following him.

"Luci-nee-san..." Fran mumbled sleepily. I removed his hand from my shirt.

"Go with Mukuro Fran," I told him quietly with a small smile. He puffed his cheeks but did anyway because of Kyoya's oppressing aura next to him.

"I want a waffle next time." I chuckled.

"Sure." Once the door was closed I sighed. "Ky..."

"I'm not fighting with him _again_," he stated firmly, each words tainted in bitter resentment. "I'm fine on my own."

"Kyoya, I want to win this. Mukuro's..."

"Don't say his name!" he hissed through gritted teeth, grabbing my wrist roughly.

My patience toward his bratty behavior snapped. I crushed his foot under mine, which made him release my wrist in surprise. I grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall next to the door. He tried to fight back but I pulled down his shirt on his shoulder like he did to me a few days ago and bit down hard the flesh in the crook of his neck, hard enough to draw blood. He stopped struggling and stiffened.

Once I was done biting, I did the exact same thing he did to me. I slowly licked the sensitive flesh and an arm was immediately wrapped around my waist, a hand on my butt whereas his other hand was buried in my hair. He groaned softly in my ear and slowly, I moved my head back to face him.

His cheeks were red, his pupils were bigger than usual and he was breathing fast.

I wiped away the blood at the corner of my mouth.

"I said I wanted to win for Fon. I told you if you ended up in my way, I'd be the one to bite you to death, didn't I?" He licked his lips. "I don't care whatever resentment you have against him. If he, they, can help us, then we'll work together and you'll put your egotistical pride on the side for a bit. We still have to come up with a few plans to back stab them if they try to back stab us. And anyway, do you really think I'd let you and Mukuro be on the same battlefield now?" I shook my head. "No no no Kyoya, it..."

"I don't care." I blinked in surprise and yelped when he swapped our places.

I was now pinned to the wall. His eyes were darker than usual.

His lips swallowed my questions before I could voice them out, his hands going behind my thighs to lift me up. My arms went around his neck to keep me balanced, even if he seemed to be taking care of that.

I struggled a little to follow the pace of the kiss, his lips moving furiously and passionately against mine. It was more passionate than any kiss we had shared until now.

I fully understood why when I moaned in his mouth as he pushed his hips into mine. There was a hard bulge in his pants. I tightened my arms around his neck and pressed him more against me, rubbing my hips against him. He reciprocated, then me and this little back and forth kept going, heat pooling down my lower stomach and between my legs.

I broke the kiss and buried my face in his shoulder, wrapping my legs around his waist and moaning. I dug my nails in his shirt and skin when I felt his tongue in my ear.

"Kyoya~," I moaned. He rubbed his hips and crotch faster against me, my breathing and his quickening as well.

As I felt the delicious heat between my legs growing more and more, I heard steps from the hallway. Kyoya did as well because one second we were...doing stuff, the next one I was on my feet, panting and red as a tomato and holding onto Kyoya's shirt to stay on my feet. He was panting as well, less red than me but still affected.

We really were two horny teenagers.

He swiftly left to the bathroom and I raised a hand to my chest, going to the kitchen to fetch myself a glass of water. I was at the half of it when I choked on my water because of who was with my team.

"Ana-nee!" I blinked in shock at Uni, who ran at me and hugged me around the waist.

"U...Uni?" I looked at the blond man with her. "Huh...Gamma, right?" He nodded stiffly. "What..."

"Do you have it?" the kid asked me, stepping back. I raised a brow and took the Mare Ring from my pocket.

I had taken the habit to always have it on me.

"Why are you here? Where's your mom?" Uni's face turned grim, like Gamma's.

"She...she knew the Arcobalenos Battle would happen and turned down the opportunity for me." Indeed, she had the Sky Pacifier around her neck. Then Aria was…

"I...see..." I mumbled weakly.

She was dead?

She died, just like that?

"Uni, you said you had something for Lulu?" Arro reminded her kindly.

"Oh right, Gamma." He sighed and pulled a small black box from in inside of his suit jacket.

I took it with a small 'thank you' and widened my eyes at what was inside.

"It's only fair you have the full set as well."

"But...with the fi..." Uni shook her head with a smile. It was nice seeing her dressed as a child as well, with a dress instead of the ugly white hat she used to wear.

"It is fine. You were given the ring, as the Giglio Nero Boss, I have chosen to entrust the rest of the Mare Rings to you." Maybe it was the reason why Gamma was so stiff. Uni was a kid, with a short life span, and she was giving some powerful weapons to enemies.

"You're not taking them back, are you?" She shook her head with a mischievous, yet innocent smile. It was a nice trick she had up in her sleeve that kid. "In that case, thank you."

"Also, don't hold back against us."

"Of course not." On this note, they both left. I put the box on the dining table.

Rick and Arro were taking their precious in the blink of an eye.

"I swear, you look like two thieving magpies." Alaric just lit up his ring. "You already lit up a ring in the past?"

"Possibly," he admitted. Arro grinned at the scarlet flame dancing on his ring and I frowned at him.

"Hey, it's one ring per person."

"But you don't have an official Rain yet, I can fill in until then!" He lit up the other ring and I rolled my eyes.

"We better train even more so that you have some control over your ring."

When Kyoya came back from the bathroom, wearing one of Arro's uniform shirt and not his, he shot us an inquisitive look as we looked like we were conspiring.

"Kyoya, come closer, we need a battle plan," his uncle told him. He sat down next to Rick, directly in front of me.

Gosh, my heart wouldn't stop pounding like crazy against my chest.

* * *

"Well now I feel excluded. Betrayed. Hurt. Jus..."

"So these two are your representatives Fon?" Colonnello asked him, looking at Arro and I. Fon shot us a quick look.

"Yes, they're both skilled for their age and with a lot of potential I know how to exploit." Arro puffed his chest and I shot a betrayed look at Lal, Iemitsu and Basil.

"You didn't even ask me to join your team?"

"It didn't even cross my mind!" Iemitsu replied with a stupid grin. I shot Lal a hopeful look, but she turned around.

"Let's go back to training, there's no time to lose." I looked at Basil, who smiled apologetically at me.

"I hope we'll be able to face each other during the battles!" He followed Lal, like the Rain baby.

"What about all those speeches about being a Family and stuff?" Iemitsu grabbed my shoulders firmly, his Boss face on.

"Luciana, I will keep a close eye on your actions during this conflict. If Alaric refused to join us..."

"You asked _him_ and not me!?"

"Anyway, entertain us!" he yelled to me, waving while he was running to the others.

"'Entertain'!? Come back here you stupid Boss!"

"Lulu, we're not waiting for you forever!" I turned my head and ran to Arro and Fon, who were leaving. "No proposal for an alliance or anything?"

"No!"

"They just saw the two of you and probably think Alaric is on the team as well, but that's it," my Master told us. "It's a good thing to have sent Alaric on a recon mission Luciana."

"Of course. I just hope that sharing our information with Team Verde means they'll keep their part of the deal." I looked at my finger, bare. "I want my Leon Ring back."

"Let's focus on training with the Mare Rings for now. We have to meet up with Team Verde at 7:00 p.m., so we have a lot of time ahead. You can't use your Leon gun with your Mare Ring, but the pure Sky Flame and Flame of Wrath it has can make the Flame of Wrath you use in hand-to-hand fight harder to control. It will be this, and your Mist crow as well as removing your weights. Arro, you'll have to focus more on your flames as well and not let them go wild just because the rings won't break."

Well...it was quite a program…

I was sure I could find a way for my Mare Ring to give like a boost to my Leon ring and gun.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Bye!**


	55. First Day

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

Reborn's team: Tsunayoshi, Dino, Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei were representatives. Tsunayoshi was most likely wearing the Boss watch.

Mammon's team: Xanxus with the Boss watch, Superbi, Belphegor, Levi and Lussuria.

Colonnello's team: Iemitsu with the Boss watch, Basil, Lal, Oregano and Turmeric were probably on the team as well. While they were not as strong as other fighters, they were great at recon and collecting information, as well as planning strategies. Sometimes...Iemitsu was a little too forward in his plans.

Verde's team: Mukuro wearing the Boss watch, with Fran, Chikusa, Ken and M.M as fighters.

Fon's team: Kyoya was wearing the Boss watch, while Alaric, Arro and I had white watches.

Skull's team: Enma. Just Enma.

Uni's team: Gamma or Byakuran were wearing the Boss watch, and the Millefiore minus Ghost would be participating in the fights, as well as...the two guys there were at the final fight in the Future.

It was the first day of the battles. We had taken turns in training to have someone collecting information about the other teams. Well, Kyoya was fighting and going to school, but us three and Fon were working. Verde visited yesterday to give back any of our belongings he was improving or just working on, as well as the marbles Arro used to make bombs while I was the fuse.

In any case, I said the word 'Byakuran' and Mukuro and his team had a target. They were most likely around Uni's base. I wouldn't be surprised if some of Colonnello's team were around as well, as there was Byakuran in Uni's team.

Kyoya would stay at school, I was supposed to keep an eye on Skull's team, while Arro would keep an eye on Iemitsu's team in particular and Alaric would keep an eye on my brother. Dino I mean.

The nice thing was: nobody knew, except for Reborn maybe, we had the Mare Rings. I mean, Team Uni knew, obviously, but apart from them, nobody knew.

School was totally normal. When the bell rang the end of the last class of the day, I packed my stuff quickly to head to Tsunayoshi's class. There had to be something on the way though.

The thing was Adelheid.

"I'm in a hurry," I told her, trying to walk past her when she stepped on the side to block my way. "What?"

"I want you to take back what you told Enma." I raised a brow. "You said we were weak. I want you to take it back."

"But I think it, I'm not..."

"I'll show you we're not weak!" I plugged one of my ear at the sudden raise of her voice.

"I'm really not interested." She grabbed her fan. I was glad nobody was around because with the speed Fon made me control, I walked past her in the blink of an eye and ran down the stairs.

"SINI LUCIANA!"

I was already out of the building and speeding away from the school yard. I vanished into illusions right when I was on my own and started looking for Enma. What did Fon say...right, from what he gathered, they lived in the…

I slowed down.

In the same area the Giegues was murdered. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and headed there. I was two minutes away when my watch beeped.

I kept my illusions though. The fight, from what my watch was showing, would last for ten minutes. I could feel several flares of flames though.

When I arrived, Enma had his hands chained in his back, the coral flame on his forehead and fists burning bright but from that angle…

I looked down when Skull landed in front of me, then looked up at Enma and I narrowed my eyes behind my glasses. Sure, I was not in Skull's team, or in an allied team, but Enma was on his own against four full-fledged assassins. I removed my illusions and knelt behind Skull.

"Hey." He jumped and looked up at me. "Don't yell or talk, just tell me if Enma is your only representative."

"And what if he is!?"

"It settles it then." I grabbed my Leon gun and shot in the ground. "Consider you have a debt to Team Fon." I focused and felt my Flame of Wrath bullets dividing in the ground.

It was tough to mix the two together, Flame of Wrath/Sky and the Flame of Cloud, but as they were intertwined with one another, it also made it easier. I didn't have it under a total control

In any case, my shots came out of the ground a few meters in front of Enma and blocked the attacks.

"What..." I took advantage of the lights to run to Enma and burned off the strings tying his hands together. Skull struggled to keep up with me.

"Why did you save Enma?" he asked in shock.

"Simple: four professional assassins against a fourteen-year-old. Sure he can fight but...it's not a fair fight and I hate that kind of shit." I got up and pulled Enma on his feet. "You're okay?"

"Yeah..thank you Luciana-san."

"Heh, you're the first Japanese one to not butcher my name the first time they say it in front of me." I was sure Kyoya did it on purpose in China.

"VOOIII WHO'S THE FUCKING TRASH WHO INTERRUPTED OUR FIGHT!?"

"Ushishi~, didn't the flames look familiar though?" The lights and dust cleared up, revealing Enma, Skull and I. Their jaws dropped a little. "Makes sense now."

"Ma, Lucia-chan move out of the way!" Lussuria screamed to me. I just looked at my watch. It beeped, signaling the end of the fight.

"Vooii the hell are you playing at brat!?" I shot Superbi an icy look.

"You're the one who should know already." He widened his eyes slightly before clicking his tongue.

"Let's get out of here!" he yelled as he spun around. They left, jumping on the roof of a building.

Tch, it was basic mafia behavior, trash behavior.

It was the one thing I would always hate about Xanxus I guess.

"ENMA!" I was pushed back by Adelheid, who grabbed Enma and hugged him between her breasts. I grabbed my inhaler and deadpanned at the scene, taking breaths from it. I graciously helped and here was my reward.

"Ad..Adel...can't breath!" She pulled him away.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, nothing too bad...Luciana-san helped before it could get very bad."

"I was about to step in as well but..." Skull started to say but he was royally ignored. Adelheid shot me a dubious look.

"Why did you decide to help Enma?"

"Meh, I grew up with a brother who always defends the weak and the defenseless so when I see something unfair I hear his voice saying I should do something." And past experience, and the way Dino was treated back in the days. "Anyway, you owe me one, bye." I waved at them while I left the construction site, grabbed my bag and headed back to my place.

The debriefings would be at my place, and once we were done with ours I would call Mukuro and Verde and put them on speakers to have their debrief as well and share information.

Once I was out of sight, I leaned against a wall and breathed deeply. To match the amount of their flames I had to spend a lot more energy I thought. The Cloud Propagation Ability helped a lot, but it also took a lot. I'd be fine by tomorrow, it was only one battle per day anyway, but no training for me today.

I was the first one here. Feng was making snacks and tea.

"What the..."

"Don't worry, I didn't break anything while coming inside," she told me casually, her eyes glued to her cooking.

"...Kyoya told you to come through the window?"

"I'd tell you to get it fixed but he'd just break it again." It was a family thing or what? "Any injury?"

"No, just tired." I removed my shoes and coat and beanie, walked to my room and threw my bag inside before slouching in my couch.

Alaric was the next one to arrive, not wounded and still with his watch, then Arro, who was totally fine as well, and then Kyoya and Fon.

Kyoya was not happy.

"Everybody have their watch?" We all raised our wrist at Fon's question. "Good. Nobody seems hurt either." He shot Kyoya a look and sighed. His nephew was fuming, glaring at the green tea in front of him. If it was not Feng sitting in front of him he would be glaring at the person as well. "I'll start. Kyoya battled with Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, all fighting for Reborn. Sasagawa-san was eliminated pretty fast." Arro snickered.

"He totally forgot the rules I'm sure."

"Then, the other two ran away using Yamamoto Takeshi's Rondine di Pioggia." Kyoya glared harder. "What about you?"

"I kept an eye on Don Cavallone and Reborn. We did not fight, but they went to Sawada Tsunayoshi's aid when he lost against his father." I raised my head at that.

"Iemitsu went to Tsunayoshi first?" Rick nodded and I frowned at my ceiling.

"From what I heard, Team Reborn and Team Colonnello now have an alliance. It was the condition to keep Sawada Tsunayoshi's Boss watch intact." I pursed my lips.

"It would be safer to consider they might have known you were there listening," Fon told him. I widened my eyes at the same time and sat up in a flash. "Luciana?"

"That stupid Boss of mine!" I snarled against him. "There was no way he would have really crushed Tsunayoshi's watch on the first day, he must have known Reborn would step in before just to have an alliance with them!" I laid back down. "I wouldn't even be surprised if he saw our alliance with Team Verde coming."

"Team Colonello is a serious threat." I nodded. "What about you Luciana?"

"Huh...I followed Enma, the only representative of Skull's Team. He was facing Superbi, Belphegor, Lussuria and Levi all alone, so I helped him. Then Adelheid came and now the all Shimons might have joined the fight but Team Skull in indebted to us."

"You had to help him?" Arro muttered under his breath.

"Blame Dino, not me."

"Let's look at it on the bright side, Skull's team owes us a debt. It might be useful later on. What about you Arroganza?"

"Well, I followed the rest of Colonnello's team, they went to Team Uni's HQ, where Team Verde already was, so I helped them behind the scenes." Fon nodded. "Oregano, Turmeric, Tazaru, Daisy, Torikabuto and Bluebell all went down."

"Alright. About what you were wondering Luciana, I managed to contact this Tsunomichi man on the way to school today." I raised a brow at Fon. "We destroy the watches, be it with someone wearing them or not, during the battle time." I smirked.

"Heh, now it's interesting." I decided to really sit in my couch instead of laying down. "Then, I'd like to borrow Alaric tomorrow and go straight to the VARIA." They all looked at me.

"Lulu you're su..." I raised my hand, shutting him up.

"They were four against one today, it pissed my off pretty bad, even if I don't show it. Plus, they're my brother's men, I want to see for myself if they can keep up with him. Alaric and I will destroy the watches still in the suitcase. Outsmarting them will be even more satisfying than just beating them." Fon had a disapproving look on his face.

"I'm not sure it is a great strategy."

"Nah, it is. They won't hurt me to the point of no return because I'm their Boss' sister, and I'm not wearing the Boss watch, neither is Alaric. He'll just grab me and leave if it becomes too much anyway but..." I pulled my Mare Ring from my jacket pocket. "Maybe I'll be able to use it tomorrow. Rick as well." I pointed my thumb at Arro. "He should go back with Team Verde. Knowing Mukuro, he'll go back to attack Team Uni tomorrow if he didn't manage to get to his target today." Byakuran. "With Byakuran being on her team, there's a high chance Iemitsu just head there as well."

"I want Haneuma." I pursed my lips at Kyoya.

"Dino's the most the experienced one, unless you take the fight to him he'll most likely stay back and watch others fighting," I whispered, playing with my necklace. "Reborn won't put him in the spotlight just yet when he's not as dumb as he could be before..." I sighed.

"So...we have a plan for tomorrow? We call Muk..." My phone rang and I answered, Kyoya leaving the room. I recognized the sound of my door shutting behind him. "Seriously..."

We shared information, Mukuro confirming they were going back to the Millefiore tomorrow. He told us not to lose against the VARIA before hanging up.

The Millefiore...I wondered if Reborn had made any alliance of his own before today. With Tsunayoshi on his team, I wouldn't be surprised but then who? Not the VARIA, Mukuro and Verde waged war on them, not us, I doubted Reborn would team up with Skull so…

He would team up with Uni though. It was Uni, and she did pick the one and only Byakuran to fight for her. The Byakuran who had a big change of personality.

Hum...maybe…

I texted it to Mukuro, to which he replied quickly by a 'kufufu interesting'.

He wrote down his laugh, no joke he really did.

"Luciana, you seem tired so get some rest. Arroganza, Alaric, we're going back to training." They all left, which left Kyoya and I in the apartment. It took a deep breath, fighting the blush creeping up my cheeks as I thought back of the last time I had been alone in the apartment with Kyoya.

I joined him in my bedroom and sat next to him against the headboard. He was on his side, but he turned around and put his head on my lap. I buried my hand in his hair.

It was soft, and thicker than it looked.

"Apart from your pride, they didn't land a hit on you?" He groaned.

Three hours later, when Checker Face spoke to us through the watches, Kyoya groaned again, his nap disturbed. I had been texting back and forth with Xanxus who was being paranoid and asking me if his men had injured me.

I swear, he had a serious problem with my safety, an even bigger one than Dino had.

"I bet everyone is wondering what's Team Verde's secret. Well, Verde did create a machine that turns illusions into reality for a certain amount of time and with these two using it..." Fran and Mukuro were great illusionists of course, but this new equipment was great as well.

Verde was a genius scientist, no doubt about it. I mean, from what Cloud looked like yesterday with his cute little armors around his paws…

I couldn't wait to make him fight!

"Shut up," Kyoya told me, sitting up.

"You're rude." He ignored me and showed my closet with a movement of his chin.

"You shouldn't leave the rings in the open."

"I didn't leave th..." I stopped myself from talking when I noticed the box where I kept the Mare Rings was on the floor, keeping the closet from totally closing. "I'm sure I put in the back of my closet after the guys took theirs." I got up and opened my closet.

It was a mess inside. I gulped and opened the box.

The Mist, Rain, Storm and Sky Rings were all with people. The only remaining ones were the Sun, the Cloud and the Lightning ones. Three rings should have been inside.

There were only two.

I tried them, but couldn't light up any of them, meaning the missing one was the Cloud one. I slowly put everything away and turned to Kyoya, livid. He frowned and stood up.

"The Cloud Ring is missing." He just stared at me for a few seconds and crossed his arms.

"I knew that guy was bad news."

"You don't know if it..." He shoved me on the side and grabbed the box. He opened it and put it upside down, shaking it. The rings didn't budge, safely tucked in their spot.

He closed the box and put it back in my closet before shooting me a frustrated look.

"Maybe you shouldn't have broken the loc..."

"Luciana," he hissed with a glare and I looked away.

"Why would he take the ring? I mean, why now?"

"I don't know but I'm biting him to death when I see him."

"Kyoya, it's not..." He grabbed my arm and brought me closer to his face. I had a nice view of steel-colored eyes glaring at me.

"What now?"

"It's none of your business," I whispered quietly. "What happens with him...unless it impacts you directly it..." He threw me on the bed and straddled my hips, pinning my wrists against the mattress.

"If he brings troubles to Namimori it's my business." He moved my wrists above my head and freed one of his hands, my wrists now pinned to the bed by only one hand. Not that I was fighting back anyway. "If you go deal with it on your own without telling me first, I'll bite you to death." I pursed my lips.

"Noted." I pushed him aside. He didn't resist and let me get up. "Why now, why now...how did he even get inside my place? I know the window's broken, but nothing was out of place apart from my closet, so how..."

"Didn't he appear out of thin air in the future like the Vindice?" Kyoya asked me and I froze in my spot, staring at him with wide eyes.

"The Vindice?" Yeah, they used the Flame of the Night or something like that and they could teleport, pretty useful to get in a place unnoticed.

I gaped when it clicked in my head.

We were in the midst of the Arcobaleno Battle, fights aiming at removing one out of seven curses. In Vendicare there was that baby with a clear Pacifier. Was it linked or something?

"The baby," Kyoya whispered, probably thinking about the memories they got on the Shimon island.

"Yeah, the baby. This fucking baby." I put my Mare Ring on. Kyoya frowned. "I...maybe I can get information. I mean, Byakuran could do it, sharing information among his parallel selves, now I have the ring maybe I can..."

"No."

"But Kyoya!"

"No," he repeated firmly. "You're calling Fon."

"I'm calling Fon." He nodded.

"Yes, you are." I took my phone in shaking hands.

I was shaking. If...if the Vindice were getting involved then...I mean, Romain had links with them, and the timing was too accurate for him to take the ring with no reasons. He didn't like me that much at the moment anyway, so I doubted he'd take anything related to me and use it.

Kyoya sighed and sat me down on the bed, taking my phone from my hand. As he talked with Fon, effectively summing up the situation, I grabbed his free hand. He squeezed it back immediately.

I should have put the rings in safety and not just at the back of my closet, who knew what could happen. Who knew what was going on in Romain's head and what he was planning.

"Panicking over it won't solve the issue," Kyoya sternly told me.

"I know."

"They're coming back."

"Good, good..."

I was not well for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was dead silent between the five of us. We were on the roof of the school while the first period was happening. I was leaning against the wall, Fon in front of me, while Reborn was in front of him on the right, Colonnello in front of him on the left. Iemitsu was standing behind Colonnello. Of course, we were talking about two teams we were not allied with, but although it may have a link with the current events, Romain stealing my ring was on another level.

Iemitsu was doing a good job pretending he was okay with me hiding this tiny detail to him.

"Thanks for sharing," Iemitsu told us. "Do you have any information about this Bermuda?"

"He was in Vendicare during Primo's era," Reborn said, "and it seems like he's still around."

"The real question is how much does it change the battles?" Colonnello wondered, crossing his arms. "If the Vindice is planning to join the party, then it's going to be troublesome."

"We should keep going as usual." We all looked at Iemitsu. "It's impossible to predict their potential movements. As long as they're not officially on any of our radars, we can't do anything but keep this piece of information in mind."

"Shouldn't the other Arcobalenos know about this?" I whispered to them.

"It would mean telling all the teams about the Mare Rings. Apart from Team Uni, it would attract unwanted attention on us." Didn't we do that already by telling Colonnello and Iemitsu?

"We should leave now," my Boss said. Falco grabbed his master and they both left.

I deadpanned at Reborn casually changing into a spider costume.

The bell rang, signaling the second period. Knowing Rick would give me hell if I skipped his class, I grabbed my bag.

"I don't even want to know," I mumbled as I left.

History was not half bad, but Alaric couldn't care less about his 'job' as a teacher, so he was pretty much letting us read on our own anything related to Japan.

And in a Japanese school, a lot of Japan's history was covered in class.

We had a ten-minute break and then English. There was a loud noise of someone or something falling on the floor and a familiar whine of pain.

"_Geez, these floors really suck I already fell before my first class..._" I heard in Italian and Arro turned his head to me with wide eyes.

I tried to hide when Dino entered the room with fake glasses on.

"_Hey guys!_" he said enthusiastically in English before switching to Japanese. "I'll be your substitute teacher for a few days, nice to meet you all!"

"So dreamy..." a girl close to me whispered with a stars in her eyes and I rolled mine.

Disgusting.

The rest of the day was hellish, the worst part being when my brother gave us a test to do and walked past me, looking over my work and telling me I should do it instead of daydreaming.

When I arrived at the DC room, Kyoya left to patrol while I'd do paperwork. Alaric actually arrived shortly after, slouching in the couch with a sigh.

"Is teaching really that bad, Alaric-sensei?" He shot me a cold look.

"Don't get me started on this." He stretched out with a yawn. He was less cold and professional than he used to be. "So, when should we head for the VARIA?"

"They're assassins, my guess would be for them to 'hunt' when it's getting dark outside, so maybe in an hour, hour and a half." He laid down in the couch. "...Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher and have to go through Fon's physical training, I _am _sleeping now, no matter what you say." His tone indicated he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"...of course you are..." He fell asleep and I filled in paperwork quietly, taking my mind off Romain.

An hour later, Kyoya came back, apparently finished with his patrol. I was just done with my tea. He shot Rick and inquisitive look.

"Exhausted," I told him. He moved on and walked up to the desk, leaning on it. "What?"

"I'm going for Haneuma." I blinked.

"Sure Kyoya, I knew you would do your ow..."

"He told me to find him at his hotel." Wow...how ambiguous. "After he's done with his work, so soon. It's the same hotel as the Monkey King, right?"

"You know, none of my brothers are animals." Even if Haneuma was his nickname...Xanxus was just Xanxus, not Monkey King.

"I'm going with you."

"Okay." He took a deep breath and looked above his shoulder. Rick was awake, staring at us through his purple hair. Fon was on the back of the couch. "You're creepy."

"Don't be rude Luciana," Fon reprimanded me, yet he was smiling.

"You're staring and creepy."

We left shortly after for the hotel.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Bye!**


	56. Second Day

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"You're sure you're okay with this Kyoya?" He was leaning on the wall of the elevator, eyes closed. Fon was on my shoulder.

"Monkey King is strong as well," he said plainly.

There had been a change of plan. Alaric and I were going against the VARIA after all, and Fon told me I might be overconfident. I didn't have weights around my ankles anymore, my Mare Ring was under my shirt on a chain and I was fully ready to fight. Rick as well. Fon said his 'present' was him going back to his original form, so he could help if it came to it.

It would probably get to it and it was why I asked Kyoya to change his plans and assist us instead.

To steal the watches, Rick had to hide first, so I was there to distract the VARIA. However, unless I beat all of his men in a second, Xanxus wouldn't come to me, and Mammon could temporarily break their curse and I would not last against Mammon. Or Xanxus. I didn't have the Boss watch either, so I wasn't that interesting to beat.

But oh Kyoya was and had a reputation for beating everybody's asses. After the Cloud fight, he also had unfinished business with Xanxus. The two of us going to them would make Xanxus fight and Mammon come and watch. Kyoya would take care of my brother, I'd take care of his men.

Then, Fon would somehow provoke Mammon and force them to transform. Why Fon? Well, Mammon knew I knew Reborn, Lal and Verde, but they asked me blackmail on Fon and just Fon. I was pretty sure there was a deeper meaning behind this, and Alaric confirmed me his Master had some bitter resentment about a Martial Artist from his past. We both looked at Fon who sweat dropped at us. His way to...be so haughty about martial arts must have ticked Mammon off the wrong way.

Also, Mammon had to be busy. They were the illusionist and the Mist Arcobaleno, even if Rick was their student they would notice him looking for the watches. Fon was our best bait to occupy Mammon. Alaric would then steal the watches and destroy them, in plain sight, right in their faces.

As for how we would engage the fight and how I would outsmart these trash who rubbed me the wrong way yesterday, it was simple. Kyoya would go in first and as he hated crowds, nobody would think he was in a team and not just on his own. I would use my illusions.

Verde had taken my Leon ring to inspect it and a day later asked for Hugin. He basically added my raven in the ring alongside Cloud. Now I could hide in my illusions, but Hugin inside of the ring, when lit by a Mist Flame, could hide my presence and my flame presence as well. I would use my speed to get rid of Levi and Lussuria first, then Belphegor and finally Superbi. The weakest ones had to go before I took care of him.

"Don't get too excited and smash your watch," I reminded Kyoya.

"Hn." Fon sighed at his nephew's behavior.

"Anyway, there's still a chance Dino might be here. If he's at the hotel and notices a fight, he'll stay and observe to report it later on to Reborn." My brother...I knew how his mind worked.

"Why the obsession for him anyway?"

"He's the first one who ever said he would tutor me," Kyoya replied, opening his eyes. "I have no need for such a person and will show it to him."

"I enjoy having him as a brother."

"He'll still be once he's stuck in a bed forever." He wouldn't change huh…

"**One minute before the battle starts.**" I hid immediately, knowing Alaric was probably still climbing up the stairs.

Poor him. Fon jumped on Kyoya's head.

The elevator doors rang and opened, revealing the entire VARIA. Kyoya stepped outside, like I did and I leaned against the wall.

"Vooiii~, and just when we were about to head out."

"Ushishi~, the duck's come carrying an onion." Huh...what?

"It's the Arcobaleno Fon," Levi told him.

"It's not food Bel-chan," Lussuria added.

"Fon."

"Mammon."

"Well, isn't this nice...this place's like the Savannah..." He looked around. "Hey, the big Boss isn't around?"

"Oi Hibari, you don't have to smile," Belphegor told him with his Cheschire grin.

"Will it be okay if we're opponents for now?" Superbi asked him, seemingly polite on the surface, but he was getting excited at the prospect of fighting Kyoya.

Kyoya wouldn't fight any of them though.

"**Battle starts.**" I could feel Kyoya's smirk from behind him. Superbi readied to battle, Belphegor as well.

I ran. Years of wearing weights around my ankles finally proved itself useful. Yes, I would complain about them and how Lal and Reborn never forgot to check them, but I was thankful right now.

I ran between the Rain and the Storm and slid in front of Levi. I gathered a weak coat of Flame of Wrath on my fist, not needing to have a ring to do that, and punched him hard in the stomach. The flame would bruise the organs enough to make him pass out, but not enough to kill.

He spat blood, I crushed his watch and he fell to the floor.

"What th..." Superbi started, but I already had my foot under Lussuria's chin, effectively breaking it. With a hand, I crushed his watch as well.

Belphegor threw knives at us, I shot him at the same time. I pushed Lussuria away and jumped back, the knives ending in the wall. I went back to Kyoya immediately and dispelled the illusions.

"Wow," he told me and I pouted.

"I didn't think Belphegor's reflexes were that fast." I smirked at the two glowering VARIA. "Sorry, Kyoya's not your opponent tonight."

"Hey Bel, you weren't hit by the bullet?"

"No." He raised his wrist. "But the watch is broken."

"Vooii you're out of the game then!" His eyes found mine and he frowned. "I wasn't expecting you to finish three of my officers so quickly brat, but it's over now." I chuckled.

"My, I'm so scared. I'm not just going to beat you but also outsmart you." I was trained by so many talented and strong people who knew exactly how to make me grow stronger the quickest way possible.

Now was the time to show it.

"Vooiii you're looking for a real fight!?" I scoffed.

"Please, yes, don't give me the same crap as the day you came after the Vongola Rings." I shot Kyoya a quick look. "Sorry you're a spectator for now." He sighed, but I knew he could enjoy a good show as well and it was not everyday I was fighting seriously.

"I was worrying for nothing I guess," Fon told me. I shrugged.

"You always do."

"Vooiii I'm still here!" Superbi yelled.

"Shut up trash!" I blinked when moshi came flying at him. He sliced one of them up but received others in his face and yelled in pain at the heat.

"It burns!" What a show I swear…

My brother was standing at the entrance of the room, a water bottle in one hand, a pan in the other. It...was an entrance. He looked like a pissed off housewife and I almost puffed behind my hand at this thought.

Really, the bottle in my head was no surprise.

"You're a big meanie anyway," I mumbled under my breath, rubbing the spot.

"Boss, ignore that guy's preaching!" Mammon was quick to tell Xanxus.

"Prea...ching..." I guess Fon wouldn't have to provoke them in the end.

"You always got on my nerves about what I was doing with money!"

"I didn't know that irked you..." Did you Master? Did you really? You were nice and all but sometimes...you could be so haughty and disdainful Master, like your nephew.

As if he could read minds, said nephew glared at me.

"Actually, when I heard you used your money to buy the VARIA rings...I found that legitimate."

"I don't like how you speak as if you were superior." I could relate to that. "Also, you think martial arts are superior to illusions, right?"

"So?" Now you could see the blatant resemblance with Kyoya. He didn't realize what he was saying was hurting others…

Ignore Kyoya's heated glare Luciana, ignore it…

"You always made fun of illusions and boasted about martial arts!"

"Well I wasn't boasting!" Fon tried to defend himself, jumping on the floor. "I'm glad to know you listened closely to what I said but..."

"Anyway, I hate you! I will win this proxy war and go back to my original form!"

"Mammon," my brother called them.

"Ye..."

"Move." The order was clear, cold and left no place for conversation.

"Sorry!"

"Well then Master, please step aside," I told him as Kyoya was getting excited next to me.

"Of course." I felt Alaric's presence in the hallway. Good.

I clenched my gun in my hand and ran at Superbi as Kyoya ran at my brother. Superbi tried to slice me and I dodged. I threw a punch at him, a fake one as my real hand was in illusions, but he dodged the first one and grabbed my fist before I could touch him. Our watch were close to each other and we shared a look. Instead of going for the watch, we both blocked the other's other hand. His sword was dangerously close to my neck and I shot in the floor, a purple bullet. He widened his eyes and released the bombs inside his blade before jumping away. I covered my mouth and nose and frowned.

The sneaky bastard...he used a weak wave of Rain Flames hidden in the smoke to slow me down.

Arro had been using the same shit on me for the same purpose though, and I knew how to wake me up.

I focused my illusions in my legs and barely dodged his sword, getting a cut along my arm. I could keep illusions to keep my body in shape while doing something else without tiring as much as before and I could focus more on other things as well.

I widened my eyes when he was in front of me, a murderous glint in his eyes. I bent backward to avoid his blade but he wouldn't stop attacking, his sword covered in blue flames.

Alright, think Luciana, but don't forget your instinct. Rain, tranquility. Superbi was a great swordsman, great reflexes, strength and speed. However, unlike Arro, his way of fighting required a lot more stability. Also, his footwork was basically the same as Arro's.

My Leon ring burned purple and a bullet shot out of the floor, aimed at his right femoral artery. From the angle, it would also shot me in the shoulder. Superbi started to jump away to dodge, and he did, but I grabbed his sword with my hand while I released a cub Cloud on my shoulder.

He groaned and absorbed my bullet. Superbi's ring shone brighter but I bit the inside of my cheek, ignoring the numbness in my hands going up my arms, instead changing my flame from purple to orange.

The Flame of Wrath on my hands shone brighter as well and the blade snapped.

"Vooii you're fucking kidding now!?" He took several step back and frowned deeply at my smirk. With difficulty, I raised my right hand, with the Leon ring, and my Cloud Flame burst into life. His shark came out of his ring and came at me.

The second purple bullet, nicely hiding in the wall up until now, came out of it and grazed Superbi's watch, enough to break it. I narrowly dodged the huge fish, now against the wall.

Superbi blinked at it in confusion and I put a knee on the floor. My arms were numb, changing my flames so quickly was tiring and keeping control over the second Cloud bullet while I was using my Sky Flame was exhausting. It was the reason I only divided my bullet in two though.

"I guess the battle ground was not to your advantage. It wasn't mine either but...I can adapt." He clicked his tongue, called his shark back into his ring and all of the windows blew up next to us.

I squinted. Xanxus seemed fine in front of us, Kyoya as well in front of him. I got up but everything started to spin around me.

"Why don't you just go to sleep Luciana?" An unknown voice said behind me and I was on my knees.

I felt my arm being lifted, my left arm and I knew they were going for my watch. I was broken out of my trance when I was lifted and in the air. I blinked several times and looked up.

"Kyoya?" I mumbled quietly and he looked down at me. With brown eyes. "No...Master?" He chuckled.

"Do we look this much alike?"

"Yes," I said quietly as he put me down against the wall.

Damn he was tall.

"Now Mammon, don't treat my student like this. If you want a fight I'll give you one." I looked on my brother's side. Him and Kyoya had stopped their fight, observing the exchange between the two Arcobalenos.

Mammon was still short. However, I didn't even see them coming at me or anything and I was at their mercy.

It was frightening. These Arcobalenos were frightening. I knew from experience Fon hid his cards very well behind kind smiles and Reborn was an eccentric hitman who didn't seem like much but…

"I'm guessing you put an order in her brain to control her movements a second ago, didn't you?"

"It was a better move than sealing everyone's fate," they replied. "Squalo's Rain Flames weakened her defenses, I gave it a try and it worked." They shot me a look. "She's too dangerous. However, it proved illusions were superior to martial arts."

"I'm afraid I can't let you make this assumption based on my student who uses both," Fon replied with a cold smile. "Shall we see which one is the best?" He reached out his hand to them. Mammon scowled.

"I really hate that condescending tone of yours Fon!" They started to vanish, like Fon.

"Now, don't say that." Once they were gone, I felt Alaric finally make his move.

He slipped in the other room of the suite easily, the others focused on their battle. Xanxus and Kyoya went back at it.

I chose to ignore the fact Dino was watching everything unfold. I was pretty defenseless right now though, so he could break my watch with no problem. I shot the spot he was hiding a look.

I briefly caught his gaze and looked away.

As long as he was watching, I didn't care.

By using the wall, I managed to get up once Alaric was back next to me. Nobody was giving us any attention, so he casually revealed himself with the suitcase, Mammon's name written on it.

"Voiiii the fuck are you doing!?" Superbi yelled at us in alarm, seeing Alaric and I with a watch in our hand.

"Protecting our backs," Rick replied as we crushed the two watches in sync.

There was a long, pregnant pause.

"Before you start accusing us of cheating, we checked and it's in the rules. We're not going to let you come back in the game." Fon and Mammon chose this moment to come back. None of them were extremely hurt, even if Fon had some bruises.

Mammon, no matter what they tried to pull off on Fon must have realized illusions would not work on him, period.

"Master, keep your time," I told him. Maybe my tone was a little too commanding because he smirked at me.

"My part is over it seems. Present stop." Although, I had no idea where his red tunic had gone as he was shirtless.

It was no surprise adult Fon had a great figure but...he was my Master and kind of raised me for three years and the fact he looked so much like Kyoya...it was disturbing.

Once he was back in baby size, Mammon gritted their teeth.

"Are you mocking us!?"

"You shouldn't lose your temper Master," Rick told them.

"Shut up Alaric!"

"The watches were the target," Xanxus stated flatly, his gaze on me. "Get rid of the trash, destroy any chance of them coming back in the fight by distracting Mammon to isolate the real target." I grinned at him.

"Yep." He clicked his tongue in frustration. "I warned you Xanxus, and you pushed me on the floor."

"It doesn't matter!" A freezing blizzard cascaded upon us and I fell on my knees.

Alaric frowned at the display, not bothered by the ice climbing on him, me or Kyoya.

Shit Kyoya!

"Miss, remember illusions are only things your brain takes for reality," Alaric told me. He stretched out his hand, with no rings but I could feel the Mare Mist Ring burning in his back, toward Kyoya. During this time, Xanxus had decided to shoot us. Sure, I wasn't directly aimed at and I was sure he knew Rick would protect me, but still.

Kyoya managed, somehow, to break the ice before he was shot.

I was pretty sure Dino helped me get out of my ice because I wasn't doing shit and Mammon's ice was suddenly gone. However, Alaric still tackled me to the floor and the shot went just above us and destroyed the wall behind. I looked back at the hole in it.

Holy shit it was big.

"Who's that!?" Mammon was really losing their temper badly. It almost pained me because it showed they wanted their original body back for good but…

This 'war' had a hidden motive and Checker Face would not let any Arcobaleno live peacefully in their original bodies, it was a certainty.

"Don't you dare raise a hand against them!" All high and might…

"You're wearing a tie!?" I yelled to him and he grinned nervously at me.

"Ana...I'm in the middle of something here..."

"He's wearing a tie!" I told Alaric, who sighed.

"So do I, it's mandatory for teachers."

"I'm not interested in fighting you right now," Kyoya told him coldly.

"Haha, I know, and you'd hate it if I were to say I'm here to help. Actually, I came here in the will of the Arcobaleno on my team." Alaric helped me up. "When I asked him whose side I should choose between Team Fon and Team Mammon, he told me to intervene if Kyoya were about to lose." We were fine without you though, stupid hero-syndromed brother of mine. "'We can't let Hibari lose yet or it would be troublesome.' is what he said." Geez, Reborn really was a devoted teacher. My guess was to make Kyoya curious about Tsunayoshi's skills now or something like that, and making Dino intervene would make him go for Team Reborn.

"Troublesome you say?" Fon asked my brother. He shrugged.

"I don't know either, he didn't explain. Apparently it has something to do with the reason he joined this war." Yep, I was spot on.

"Fine, no matter who comes the Boss and I will destroy them!"

"Shut up," my brother kindly, irony, ordered Mammon. "Injured ones need to stay back." He cared after all!

"But I'm fine Boss!"

"Ushishi, the Boss wants to fight alone baby~." Mammon turned back into a baby.

"Aren't you two going to help Kyoya?" Dino asked us.

"No, we're on the same team because we all agreed on not getting in Kyoya's way during a fight. I did my thing, Rick as well, we're not fighting anymore today." Dino grinned.

"Makes sense now why Kyoya's not the only one on Fon's team," my brother said as he came toward us. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not going to try to destroy your watches Ana, don't worry about it. Reborn asked me to help Kyoya and going against Xanxus on his own is way too dangerous. If Xanxus gets serious then..."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked him.

"It's as Haneuma says, you shouldn't underestimate him." Kyoya clicked his tongue at his uncle and showed me with his chin.

"I can deal with her just fine, it will be the same with him." Should I be hurt or…

"You can't compare them Kyoya," Fon reminded him.

"Stop meddling in my business." Dino cleared up his throat.

"Fine then, I don't have a choice." I raised a brow. "You know guys, I think we're overestimating Xanxus! After all, he lost against Tsuna, and he's fourteen!" I paled. Rick seemed slightly impressed by the balls my brother grew over the years.

The VARIA was freaking out. Xanxus was furious and his scars grew over his face.

Alaric threw me in Dino, who kept me against him.

"You pieces of trash! Die! Bester!" Bester came out of the ring, now wearing an armor. "Cambio Forma!"

...heh?

He shot, the lights blinding me for a second.

"Let me tell you something Kyoya, although I'm not doing anything. Xanxus's watch can be broken by the slightest opening. Your Vongola Gear would be the perfect weapon to do so." He readied his whip. "Alright, now I'm off."

Dino jumped from the window, his whip around something that kept us from falling. His free arm was tightly secured around my waist and I had my arms almost strangling him. Superbi was right next to us, his sword stuck in the building.

Then, a burning wave of heat hit us as the top floor of the hotel exploded. Instinctively, I buried my face in Dino's shoulder.

"I guess that destroyed Hibari." I raised my head in a second with a frown. It better have not.

I didn't want Kyoya to be killed, especially not by my brother. Although, I wished Xanxus was okay as well.

"From the blow, maybe Xanxus' watch got broken," Dino suggested casually.

"What!?"

"Hop!" Dino said, pulling us up to the top floor.

Everything was destroyed. Superbi climbed up a second after us, Alaric and Fon on our other side. Dino put me down.

Kyoya was hurt and had lost his jacket, but was still standing. Xanxus was better, but his right hand was bleeding.

"Hibari's fine!?" Superbi screamed in shock.

"The watch' fine!?" Mammon added. I rolled my eyes.

"Xanxus had to change the trajectory of his bullet to avoid destroying his own watch," Fon explained.

"That Xanxus though, he did well to protect his watch in the split of a second." I nodded firmly with a grin. "You don't have to agree, he's your enemy Ana..." I stuck my tongue at him.

"**The match is over**."

"It's a draw," Alaric stated.

"Damn that Hibari," Superbi cursed. I grabbed Dino's sleeve and got up.

The Rain Flames effects were slowly disappearing, good.

"I won't accept this," Kyoya refused. I shared a look with my Mist and Fon. "I'm not satisfied unless we settle this properly." Wow Feng, you really knew your nephew.

"_That won't do hoho!_" an annoying voice said from Kyoya's watch. "_It is forbidden for representatives to fight outside of the battle time! If you do, you will be disqualified!_" Kyoya was about to destroy his watch.

His tonfa was a centimeter away from it that Alaric stopped him.

Kyoya frowned, staring at his watch. Now he was realizing what he just did.

"You remember the deal if you tried to do something like this, right?"

"Yeah," he hissed. I walked up to them and removed my watch.

I traded it for the Boss watch and put it around my wrist.

"Heh? What does it mean?" Dino wondered out loud.

"Knowing Kyoya's love of fighting, we had to come up with a plan B if he suddenly forgot the rules," Fon explained simply. I looked at Xanxus.

Slowly, I grinned and stuck my tongue at him and pulled on my lower lash lines. His eyebrow twitched.

"From Arro's report, you missed Reborn turning into an adult." I immediately looked up at Alaric in defeat.

"Seriously? It..." Kyoya grabbed me by my collar with a dark glare.

"These fights keep interrupting me when I'm doing things I enjoy," he growled. "I'm biting you to death." I blinked, not even blushing at the implication of us against the wall.

"Dino said Mukuro was a hundred times stronger than you." His glare darkened even more, but he let go of me and looked at Dino.

"Wh...Luciana why!?" I waved at him and Kyoya running away.

"And, on this note..." I ran to Superbi, who took a step back in surprise. "It was a good fight I'd say, but I was advantaged. The basics of your fighting style haven't changed that much since our school days where I'd watch you train and Arro's and yours footwork are the same, so I already knew how to counter it." A vein appeared on his forehead.

"Are you trying to make up excuses for my defeat!?"

"I'm just stating things. Without a time limit and in another setting, things might be different." I winked at him, trying to piss him off. "Maybe only." He didn't reply, just stared at my face.

I raised my brow and snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Su..." He blushed and narrowly dodged my brother's flames. "Xanxus!"

"I'm kicking you out," he snarled, dragging me to Rick and Fon, waiting for me at the entrance of the floor.

"Heh...you're a sore lo-ser~!" He threw me in them. He pointed his gun at me before we were gone.

"It's not over, I'm coming for you next time Ann'." I grinned, accepting the challenge.

"You're that eager to lose against your baby sister brother?" He smirked back at me.

Sibling rivalry indeed.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to Guest for their review!**

**Bye!**


	57. They come at Night

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

"_Byakuran was sent to the hospital by Colonnello and Team Uni is out. Sawada fought Iemitsu. My arm got h__it__ by Colonnello's bullet but it should be okay_," Arro told us.

"You're at Kokuyo right now?"

"_Yeah, the Professor wanted me to come to look up a few things. You?_"

"Xanxus's the only representative left in Team Mammon." Arro snickered. "And I have the Boss watch now. Kyoya left after Dino."

"_Damn what an idiot he can be...but on the bright side, Team Fon is now the leading team with Team Verde, everything is going as planned._"

"Let's not celebrate just yet," Fon said, comfortably sitting on Rick's shoulder.

"By the way, you threw me Alaric." He sighed a little, hanging up his phone once Arro had done the same.

"Miss, I don't know if you're aware but I am not the most athletic or physically strong person." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you calling me fat?" He frowned at me in annoyance.

"I'm calling myself weak physically speaking. Why do you think I'm not complaining when Fon is putting me through this torture he calls 'training'?" Rick was an intellectual, not a physical person.

"From what Mammon said," Fon started, sighing, "I'm starting to think this disgust toward hand-to-hand combat illusionists seem to have will have heavy consequences one day." Alaric rolled his eyes.

"You do know it is this behavior that created my Master's hatred, right?" Fon blinked in confusion.

"What did I say?" I sighed, which Fon heard. "Luciana? Am I really patronizing?"

"Honestly...now I see the Hibari in you and Kyoya." He pursed his lips, not knowing how to take it.

Our watches beeped.

"_Let me explain the details._" Details? The voice was different as we…

"Checker Face," Fon stated sternly.

"_Good job everyone for the second day of the Representative Battles. I am going to start with the results of the second day._"

The screen was true to what Arro told us.

Then, we were showed a few members of the Vindice. The long-haired one was the one at my trial, I was sure of it. On his shoulder was this Bermuda baby.

"The missing ring was no coincidence after all," Alaric said, voicing out loud my thoughts.

"_His name is Bermuda von_ _Veckenschtein. Once upon a time, he was the strongest of the Arcobalenos. Furthermore, he's __a__ victim of the same curse as you because of a little incident. To take Skull-kun's watch, he appeared with seven Vindice. His goal is clear._"

"_You understand quickly Checker Face_," a young, yet hollow voice, said after a chuckle.

"_Especially when it comes to you Bermuda-kun. I'm more lenient than I used to be._"

"_Well then, I will not hold back. We will participate in these Battles as the eighth team __Now, I expect a spectacular fight from all of you__._" The communication stopped.

"The one in the back on the left, almost hiding...it was him, wasn't it?" I wondered out loud with dull eyes.

"Hard to say with their cloak." Fon jumped down and looked up at us.

"I will head to the hospital to check up on Skull. I think every Arcobaleno is going to do the same." I pursed my lips and nodded.

Once he was gone, I headed for the small park I went to with Reborn the other day and sat down on the swings. Alaric was in front of me, not moving.

"He's going to come for me, won't he?"

"It's a possibility." I raised my head to him.

"The day I destroyed the lab, I left with Mukuro and thought Romain was dead. My father took him before to keep his test subject alive, right? Then do you know him?" Alaric looked at the night sky.

"I helped him escape a few years back." I blinked at him. "When you joined CEDEF, I realized if the Boss wanted to take you away he would have to go through a lot of people and be busy, so I helped him escape. What he did after...I had no idea."

We both frowned at the oppressing feeling in the air. Alaric turned around as I got up, black flames forming a portal. Jaeger appeared, Bermuda on his shoulder.

"So there she is," he said, floating toward us. Alaric stretched out his arm in front of me. "I should thank you for giving a powerful ring to one of my fighters." I clenched my fists in my pockets.

"What do you want?" Alaric asked them coldly.

"I just came to tell Luciana-kun I was impressed by her quick wit. She figured out quickly Romain stealing the ring meant we would be involved in the battles at some point."

"And?" I hissed.

"You remember the conditions for you not being in one of our cells, don't you?" Wh… "If you don't stop getting involved in the Representative Battles, as a fighter or strategist, you're going back to Vendicare to serve your sentence." I widened my eyes in shock. "Of course, it would be at the end of the battles because if you were to die then...it would be the same."

That guy...he was threatening me to send me in jail if I fought against him or helped?

What a scumbag.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, we'll leave you in good company now." As they disappeared, a Vindice appeared and we barely dodged the chain that destroyed the swings.

"No watch," Rick told me.

"Surprise attack not that surprising."

I blinked and saw too late a chain coming my way. Even if I could use my body just fine, the small amount of Rain Flames still affecting me was making it hard to fully use my speed. I couldn't dodge.

Then, I saw red.

* * *

"Boss wait, you have to rest!" Lussuria whined behind him, but he was already out of the room.

The Vindice had attacked them to destroy the Boss watch. They failed, of course, but the fight was exhausting and his left eye had a big band aid over it.

His Boss watch being the target, you didn't need to be a genius to figure anyone with a Boss watch must have been targeted.

Luciana had one now, because that stupid brat couldn't keep his blood lust to himself. She had been a target as well. The Vindice left when Mammon came back, so the Storm Arcobaleno was not there to help. It was just her and Alaric.

She was still affected by Squalo's flames as well.

He called her but she didn't pick up.

After ten minutes walking aimlessly, he felt weak flames in the air. Feeling flames from people you had synchronized with was not complicated, but he knew the feeling of Flame of Wrath all too well.

He neared a park and soon faced a gun, wide and panicked ruby eyes staring at him without totally recognizing him.

"Ann'," he whispered in relief. She blinked in confusion and didn't protest when he lowered her gun.

Xanxus grabbed her roughly by the shoulders when he had a complete look at her appearance. Her shirt was covered in blood. Blood was also on her jaw and used to go up until her nose but she wiped it off. He started to check for any potential injuries.

"It's not my blood," she told him when he was moving her face around. Her bottom lip was quivering and she gulped, pressing a hand against her mouth.

She ran to the bushes, knelt on the ground and threw up.

It was then Xanxus saw the blood on the ground. He followed it and frowned at the display. Fon was desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Alaric's abdomen was slashed across, and Xanxus saw how his insides could spill at any moment. His wrist was smashed as well, like the watch.

"Shamal's on his way," Fon informed him.

He turned around and went back to his sister. She was now sitting, her arms dangling from her knees. He sighed slightly and knelt on the ground, putting his hand in her hair.

"What happened?"

"He protected me, like the good Guardian he is," she replied with venom. "I'm not really sure, I messed up and froze when I saw his blood, but he made them believe he had the Boss watch and they..." She bit her lip. She looked up at him. "Alliance?"

"Obviously," he replied. He pulled her up her feet. "Have a strategy already genius?" She removed something from under her shirt and he widened his eyes at the ring she casually put on her finger.

"Slaughter them all."

* * *

"An ambulance is on its way," Shamal said, doing something to Alaric. "But it's bad."

"This is getting way too dangerous. Luciana, you should take off your watch."

"No."

"No?" Fon repeated.

"I'm not stopping until I make them pay and Bermuda loses. Alaric is...in that state, and I'm not going to just obey Bermuda's threats."

"What threats?" my brother asked me, turning me toward him.

"He basically said I would go back to his cells if I kept fighting or helping. Not all of my charges were cleared, I still have to do community service and...it's what it is." Xanxus clenched his jaw. I shot Fon a cold look above my shoulder. "I'm not stopping."

I took my phone when it rang.

"_Lulu, are you okay!?_"

"Arro?" I mumbled quietly.

"_Lulu, are you okay, yes or no!?_"

"I'm okay." He sighed in relief. "Find Kyoya and Dino, when the next fight is announced we'll be at school." I hung up on him before he could utter a word. My eyes settled on Shamal. "Please do everything you can for him." He waved me off.

"You better remember it." I nodded and turned around.

"Luciana, don't let anger cloud your judgment," Fon urged me from my shoulder.

"Clouding my judgment? I'd say it's the opposite, nothing's been clearer in my entire life." Xanxus wasn't pipping a word next to me.

"**Sixty seconds before the battle starts.**"

"It's just midnight," Fon whispered harshly. "There's no time to rest." I started to run toward the school, my inhaler in my mouth.

"Xanxus, we both agree our fighting styles differ right?"

"So?"

"I have an idea, but you have to trust me and my skills and put your big brother instincts aside." He frowned at me. "We're going for the watches, and I'm better in hand-to-hand combat. Cover me while I go to them, and remember I don't feel pain, so I usually use it to my advantage."

"Watch out for fatal attacks then," he grumbled, not rejecting my suggestion. I smirked wryly.

"Oh I'm not going down against them." I turned around the corner and saw the school.

"**Thirty seconds before the battle starts.**" I sped up. We were just in the inside courtyard that Flames of Night appeared in front of us.

"Sorry for the bad memories Xanxus." He scoffed, grabbing his guns.

"**The fight ****has**** started. It will last for twelve minutes.**" Hum...short.

There were two of them.

"How much time do you have left with your present Fon?"

"Approximately a minute and a half."

"Then keep it if we end up in a dire situation."

"Let's go!" One of them screamed while running at us with...a hockey stick?

Xanxus and I jumped away from each other and the stick broke the ground where we were a second ago.

"Don't forget Big Pino, Bermuda-sama said to be wary of the red-eyed girl." My brows Big Pino...was huge, and had scary weapons.

The other one came back at me and swung his stick at me. I saw Xanxus busy dealing with the big one, already in the air.

My opponent was fast and orange sparks flew in the air each time I blocked his stick with my hands, my Mare Ring burning bright. He hit my shoulder, dislocating it immediately, but I shot his arms, releasing Hugin at the same time.

The guy just disappeared and reappeared further away.

Teleportation, I forgot about that. Hugin quickly used his Mist Flames above him and he hesitated to step forward. I grabbed this opportunity and ran to him. Before he could do anything, I grabbed his stick, burned it to ashes and kicked him in the stomach.

He didn't waste time in front of me and went to his friend, my eyes never leaving him. He didn't use his teleportation though.

He took two juggling clubs. I jumped away when he was in front of me and there was an explosion when he hit his two clubs together. I coughed because of the smoke and released Cloud, already in adult size thanks to the flames I had been giving him since the beginning of the fight.

Cloud wouldn't be hurt if he was touched by my bullets, so with my Mare Ring and Leon ring, I shot the Vindice. I noticed my Cloud shots were faster than the ones with the Flame of Wrath, so my Mare Ring was feeding Federico's gun.

"Haha, you missed!" He yelled as he sent another explosion my way, Cloud still attacking him by sending Flames of Wrath with his tail, digging trenches in the ground and breaking the walls of the school.

I shot my brother a look. The big one didn't suffer any attacks and Xanxus was too busy dodging to throw any big attacks.

I briefly caught his gaze.

We had to work together. We could but...we didn't really talk about anything except 'cover me'.

I had to get closer to him and I was pretty sure the same conclusion went through his head.

There was another explosion. I didn't really have the time to think of something, it was just…

I widened my eyes when I felt him behind me while I was in the air. I raised my palm to the air and gathered Flames of Wrath on the palm. However, instead of completely send them, I made them explode very close to my hand, and the shock sent me in the ground more harshly I intended to.

Yeah...it was more satisfying when I used that on others…

The attack, several missiles, landed in the school and destroyed a good portion of the science rooms. Before my opponent could do anything, he was shot by my brother, Bester now in Cambio Forma.

I shot in the ground.

A huge red dragon went between Big Pino and my brother, then straight into the Vindice against me.

"Small...Gia..." I heard the big one say in a hoarse voice.

Small Gia?

I sat up and touched my neck. I saw blood on my hand. It wasn't too bad, just a graze, but it was bleeding. I looked at my brother and widened my eyes at the blood on his left leg. I saw him snarl at his wound, then at Big Pino charging his weapon.

My Leon ring burned brighter and a dozen of bullets of Flame of Wrath came out of the ground under him. Fon would be a distraction while Xanxus and I regrouped.

Talking about him, he shot Big Pino in the head with his two guns. The big guy stepped back and I ran to him, ready to destroy his watch while he was not paying attention, his head still smoking from the gunshots. My hand was about to get to his watch when the arm disappeared, black flames around the elbow. Another, smaller, hand grabbed me by the neck. I choked, struggling to breath and tried to remove the arm, but nothing.

"Shit!" I heard Fon cursed. I shot him a quick look. He was back in his baby form, panicked eyes on me being strangled to death.

I dropped on my knees and saw Dying Will Flames going toward my brother. I felt Cloud going to him.

Come one Luciana!

I was starting to be tired, but I lit up my Mare Ring brighter, my Flame of Wrath mixed with my Sky Flame and set the arm on fire. I heard Small Gia yelling in pain, but didn't care. There was no watch, but it was still one of his arm.

It fell to the ground and I grabbed my neck, taking deep, shaky breaths.

"Luciana!" I raised my eyes in front of me when there was a light, Fon's screaming in alarm.

Xanxus shot the attack, it collided and exploded. A huge hand was about to crush me but a whip restrained it.

A whip?

"Don't touch my sister!" I heard a familiar voice yelling.

Using the opportunity, Xanxus came and grabbed me and managed to avoid the next blow that sent dust everywhere. I coughed, feeling my lungs slowly but surely telling me to stop putting them through so much just to breath.

"Boss!" Mammon said, floating next to us. Big Pino was now free and Dino was taking care of Small Gia on his own. I pursed my lips. "Present please!"

"The big one has the other's weapon," Xanxus told Mammon. I looked down at my watch. Four minutes remaining.

"Luciana, go to the gymnasium! Arro and Kyoya are there with..." I nodded and jumped on my feet.

"If you die I kill you!" I screamed at my brothers, leaving them against the two Vindice.

They were facing Romain.

I almost tripped over my feet as I was running, emptying my inhaler. I quickly heard battle sounds.

Romain was there, still with his cloak. Arro and Kyoya were...fighting together, Arro trying to use the Tranquility of his Rain Flames to weaken Romain and then use his Storm Flames while Kyoya was attacking relentlessly as a distraction.

Romain...had a scythe. The handle was long and the blade was shining under the moonlight, growing in size thanks to the Cloud Flames. More than that, Romain also had a Box Weapon and I already knew what was inside.

I took Federico's gun, my Mare Ring burning bright and shot behind me, propelling myself toward my Cloud. He turned around and stopped me with his scythe, but the shock sent him in the gymnasium, breaking the wall.

I landed next to Kyoya, panting.

"You oka..." Arro started, grabbing my arm when he stopped running next to me. His eyes widened and his hand fell limply by his side when he saw how much blood I had on me.

I turned empty eyes to him, then back to Romain who was getting up, the cloak and stupid hat gone. He was wearing dark pants, I couldn't distinguish the color, boots and no shirt. He was muscular, sure, and was older than us by three years so he was taller, with short black hair and royal blue eyes I knew were probably glaring at me.

But thanks to the moonlight, I could see all of the scars on his chest and abdomen, some going up his neck even. I gulped.

They looked...so much more recent than my own.

Romain casually picked up his weapon and dusted the blade, even blowing on it and wiping it clean with his cloak.

"He's a weirdo," Arro told me.

"Aren't we all?" I replied.

He shot us a look and disappeared.

Arro and Kyoya tackled me to the ground, each of them having a hand on my head to keep it down when Romain swung his scythe where we were a second ago. Arro turned around and sent a blade made of Storm Flames his way. He deviated it toward the sky.

"Roll, defense," Kyoya muttered.

Several balls of spikes appeared between us and Romain and I jumped on my feet, pulling the guys behind me.

"One minute and a half!" Arro told us.

Kyoya used the chain of his weapon, turning around in the blink of an eye, and it wrapped itself around the scythe. Romain shot it a brief look and didn't even dodge the other chain that sliced open the side of his neck, and carotid. I pursed my lips at the utter lack of reaction he showed.

I blinked at Zoro running in circles around him, blue flames on his paws and footsteps. I shot Arro a look, his Rain Mare Ring burning bright and blue flames rose from the ground. Romain put a knee on the ground, starting to pant.

Kyoya pulled on his tonfa to bring him closer but he jumped on his feet and yanked on the chain that hurt his neck. I failed to grab Kyoya when he was pulled toward Romain.

I sent my Flame of Wrath in the ground with my hand and it broke, disrupting Romain's balance. Kyoya took this opportunity to get his weapon back, the scythe still blocked, and tried to break the watch when he was close enough.

I watched in horror my Cloud grabbing Kyoya by his collar and headbutting him.

Hard.

"Kyoya!" Arro yelled next to me.

I called for Hugin once again. He started to play with Romain's senses quickly. Arro and I didn't need to look at each other to run forward.

Kyoya was down. He was trying to get up but…

Arro went for the watch while I grabbed Kyoya, but Romain punched me in the face and kicked Arro in the stomach.

Then, the watches beeped the end of the fight.

Arro had the blade of the scythe two centimeters away from his face somehow.

Romain sighed, looking down on all of us.

"C'est décevant.*"

...what was he saying?

"Sérieux, c'était chiant, je m'attendais à mieux! Il y a aucun fun à vous défoncer si vous...c'était chiant!*"

He was speaking French.

I didn't really speak French.

Arro had notions in Canadian French. It was different than French French.

"Et c'est ton père qui est reponsable de tout ça!*" he said, pointing his finger at me. "Je suis physiquement plus fort, ressens strictement aucune douleur et je me régénère automatiquement!*" He showed his wound on his neck. I could see the yellow sparks of Sun Flames on the side of the wound, slowly healing it.

Was it what he was talking about?

"Nous...ne parlons pas bien le français,*" Arro said slowly.

"Oh right, I forgot," Romain said. "Until next time losers." He vanished.

Kyoya groaned and managed to sit, blinking in confusion. He lifted a hand to his bleeding forehead.

He refused my help to get up, so I left him and Arro behind to go back to my brothers.

They were both alive and I sighed in relief. Xanxus was limping and Dino had a bleeding shoulder, but they were both fine.

"So?"

"We couldn't destroy his watch," I told Fon, who sighed.

I walked up to my brothers.

"I'm okay," I told them immediately, "Arro's fine as well but I fear Kyoya might have a concussion. We're going to the hospital."

"Agr...wow!" Dino and I both caught Xanxus when he fell forward, unconscious.

"Boss!" Mammon called in worry.

"Mammon, go back to the VARIA and tell them we brought Xanxus in Namimori Central Hospital, that his watch is fine and he seems more exhausted than anything." They didn't move. "Mammon?"

"It's Alaric's blood on you, isn't it?" I stared at them and closed my eyes painfully. "I see." They disappeared. Dino called Romario, who was hiding next to a tree and they started to leave with Xanxus.

"Ana, go to the hospital as well, you need it." I nodded at Dino's statement.

"Yeah." I turned my head when I heard footsteps. "Go to the hospital as well you two." Kyoya was supported, probably against his will, by Arro. Although, Arro just had his sleeve in his hand to keep him walking straight.

"And you?" my best friend asked me. I looked down at my hand, then back at him.

"I have the Boss watch, Fon and I will go find the other teams to get a summary of the evening. We can't fight on our own against the Vindice." I didn't let them reply that I walked away.

Fon joined me quickly and guided me to the place where there were flames not long ago.

Team Verde and Team Reborn, minus Reborn and Tsunayoshi.

"Shit what happened!?" Hayato cursed when they saw me.

"Alaric protected me during the surprise attack," I replied dully. "I was at school with Xanxus, Dino, Arro and Kyoya. We didn't destroy any watch, but none of ours were destroyed either. We're all wounded. You?"

"Pretty much the same," Takeshi informed me. "We all should go to the hospital."

"Where are Reborn and Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Sucked into a black hole." We both looked at Verde. "That Bermuda appeared and said he wanted Reborn to join his team. A black hole appeared and sucked him in, the Vongola followed."

"I see." Fon looked up at me. "Go to the hospital with the others, I'll stay here with Verde and contact the other Arcobalenos. Bermuda is probably explaining everything to Reborn as we speak."

"Hum..." I started to be unstable. Takeshi made a step but Mukuro had me before. He swept me off my feet.

"You've overdone it again you moron," he accused me with a frown. "I swear, between Nagi and you..."

"I have to talk to you once I'm awake," I whispered, passing out.

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

_* It's disappointing._

_*Seriously, it was boring, I was expecting something better! There's no fun in beating the shit out of you if...it was fucking boring!_

*_And your father's the one responsible for this! I'm physically stronger, feel no pain whatsoever and my body heals automatically!_

*_We...don't speak French very well._

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Bye!**


	58. Surprising Alliance

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I didn't budge when someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" Superbi asked me. I sniffed.

"Alaric's still in surgery."

"Staying in front of the door won't make the surgery go faster." I looked at him above my shoulder.

"I know." He widened his eyes and turned me around.

"Vooiii you…you're not crying, are you!?" I blinked in confusion, his face blurry. I removed my contacts, which were about to fall.

"No...it's my contacts." I yawned. "I guess I shouldn't have broken your watches." He scoffed.

"Whatever, it's done." His arm around my shoulders, he dragged me toward my room. I looked at his hand. It was the real one on my shoulder.

"Who knew..."

"Huh?"

"I'm not hitting you when you touch me anymore." He raised a brow and realized he had his arm around me. He removed it as if he had burned himself.

"V...Vooiii just rest brat!" I went back in my bed, my right arm stuck in a splint since a nurse put my shoulder back in place. A bruise was starting to grow around my left eye.

I didn't know about the others. I woke up, the moon high in the sky, and went in front of the surgery room.

Now I was back in my room. At least I didn't have any blood on me anymore, and there was a bag on the chair of the room.

"Senpai." I looked on my right, at the window. Tsunayoshi had opened it from the outside and a chilling breeze entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, I've been worse. You?" He seemed to hesitate for a second.

"I can't say, but I have to ask you something."

"If you want to team up to beat the Vindice, then I'm in." He didn't seem surprised I figured it out. I smirked bitterly. "Bermuda talked to Reborn and you, I bet he explained his story to you."

"He did." I chuckled humorlessly.

"Lifting one curse without anything in return is a beautiful, unreachable dream. So, what will become of them?"

"Death," he said in a quiet voice after a few seconds. I pursed my lips.

"At least it's clear." He explained everything to me and left, telling me to meet him at his place with my team tomorrow afternoon.

I left my bed once again, then my room.

Byakura raised his brows at me when I opened his door. He was eating marshmallows in the middle of the night.

"Did Tsunayoshi-kun talk to you?" I nodded and closed the door behind me. "You look like you've been through hell."

"You should have seen me a couple hours ago." I fell loudly in the chair and showed him my Mare Ring.

"Wow, I haven't seen this one for a minute."

"I'm sure. How do you use it?" He pursed his lips, squeezing a marshmallow between his fingers.

"Whatever you're thinking of, you shouldn't do it now." I frowned. "You get sick when you have just a glimpse of one parallel world, even with the ring you won't handle a whole life in several worlds. It gave me fever and I was sick all day after using it." I clenched my fist and he handed me his bag of candy. "And anyway, you shouldn't use it. It didn't do justice to my future self." I sighed and grabbed a fistful of marshmallows, putting all of them at once in my mouth.

Byakuran laughed at my hamster cheeks.

"You know what Lucia-chan?" I raised a brow and swallowed. "The one thing I like in this situation is that for once, we'll really be on the same side and you won't try to kill me in my sleep!" I blinked and was about to talk, but he continued. "Or poison my food. Or play the lovesick girlfriend. Or pretend to join me but protect Xanxus-kun with your life. Or..." I raised my hands.

"I get it, I never really approved what you used to do!"

Yeah...there really was an odd, old familiar feeling when I was around Byakuran. A feeling that told me I could just lay back and be normal.

* * *

"He's...stable, but not conscious. I think Mammon was visiting him when I left the hospital." Iemitsu nodded sternly. I pointed at his wound. "Looks painful."

"Did you come here to laugh at your own Boss? That's low, I'm wounded." I showed him my splint.

"So am I, but I'm not here for this. I...came to apologize." He frowned.

"What for?"

"Before the surprise attack, Bermuda came to talk to me. He said that if I kept fighting or helping this side...I'd be sent back to jail." Iemitsu's face became dead serious. "I know it was a lot of work for you and everyone to get me out of jail, just to get a trial. That's why I'm sorry. I'm not giving up the fight or the Arcobalenos, even if it were to ruin all of your efforts. I know it's selfish bu..." I stopped when Iemitsu sighed loudly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why all of this drama this early in the morning Luciana?" I frowned, not understanding. "I mean, I can't blame you for fighting for one of our owns as well, can I? Especially knowing you're the only one who didn't get your watch broken, seriously it's making me feel like a pathetic loser..." One of our o...Lal?

Of course Lal would be impacted as well.

Iemitsu knocked his knuckles against my forehead.

"Use that head of yours like you did in the Future, it's an order." I nodded firmly.

"Yes Boss!"

There wouldn't be any fight until tomorrow. This afternoon we would all meet at Tsunayoshi's place. Until then...I should rest, but my mind wouldn't stop working.

I wasn't surprised to see Fon at my place. Arro was playing with the band of his watch.

"Are you here to tell us to stop fighting?" I asked my Master, sitting down on my table.

"It was, but from your tone I'm guessing you won't."

"True." Arro looked at me seriously.

"Are you really going to keep fighting?"

"Yeah," I replied without blinking. He pursed his lips and nodded to himself, slapping himself. "Arro?"

"I need a dose of courage otherwise I might run away tomorrow." I frowned. "Alaric's down and Romain's on the opposite side, I'm not letting you fight them on your own."

"...thanks. What about Kyoya?" He averted his eyes and Fon sighed.

"Feng is with him right now. The bump from last night gave him a severe concussion and the doctors said his frontal bone was cracked but not broken yet." I shot a dumbfounded look at Fon.

"It sounds bad." I had a big knot in my stomach now.

"It...can be, but he's awake and wants to keep fighting as well." I gulped back the lump in my throat. "How are your wounds?"

"Face's fine, shoulder as well and the cut on my arm won't leave a scar."

"And you Arro?"

"Nothing, just a broken rib."

"Keep in mind your deaths won't change what is going to happen to us Arcobalenos," Fon told us with a grim look. He jumped on my shoulder and patted me on the head. "I'm proud of who you have become Luciana, don't waste your life away." The lump was back in my throat as I watched him leaving.

"We have a meeting at Tsunayoshi's this afternoon, he wants to fight back. I think there is going to be a huge alliance between the remaining teams."

"Got it."

"Arro."

"Hum?"

"Fon just said goodbye for good, didn't he?" He looked down.

"It sounded like it Luciana." When he said my full name...it was never in good situations. "I'm going to the hospital see if my cousin is there, come with me."

"Yeah, I want to see my brothers and Kyoya."

Dino was fine and about to leave already. Xanxus was still sleepy but fine, so I left him to rest some more.

Kyoya was scratching Hibird's head when I opened his door.

"Hey." I sat down on his bed with a sigh. "It's weird to be the one visiting for once."

"Don't get used to it." I turned my head to face him. He had a thick white bandage around his head. He scowled at my unwanted attention.

"Did someone tell you about the Arcobalenos?"

"Yes. I want the French one."

"Romain's probably coming for me."

"I don't care, I have a fight to finish with him." I pursed my lips but his eyes were telling me he wasn't backing down from this.

"Alright." I put my hands on the mattress and leaned toward Kyoya, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

His bone was cracked. It was Hibari Kyoya and his bone was cracked.

"Can you...it would be safer if we stick together tonight, do you mind sleeping over?" He raised a brow at me and I quickly went back to my spot.

"To do what exactly?" I blushed and he smirked.

"Not…not that! I don't want to do that yet!" He chuckled. "I swear Kyoya, you're just...you're a jerk."

"I heard that one before." I rolled my eyes. "Be my nurse once the fights are over."

"Yeah sure, whatever. It's nothing I haven't done before." I bit the inside of my cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"It's bearable." I petted Hibird on the head for a second and stood up.

"See you later."

I went home to take a shower, brush my teeth and eat something before going to Tsunayoshi's, a lit cigarette between my lips.

Dino was already there when I arrived. If he noticed the smell of tobacco coming from me, which he probably did, he didn't comment and gave me a brief hug.

"Be careful Luciana," he whispered in my ear.

"You too," I replied quietly.

People started to arrive and I found myself squeezed between Dino and Arro.

"Please, fight with me!" Tsunayoshi asked once we were all gathered. So many people in the room brought too much heat. "I will explain once again the situation in details. I thought that maybe, if we refilled the pacifiers with the appropriated flames once they're empty at the end of the fights, it could save them. I saw the old Talbot and he thinks the same. We can't say for sure if it will work but in any case, we have to defeat Bermuda's team!" I crossed my arms.

From what Tsunayoshi said, once Checker Face removed the flames from the pacifiers, the Arcobaleno died because there was no Dying Will Flames in their bodies. However, Bermuda's anger created a new flame that filled his pacifier and prolonged his curse and life. He remained a baby with a functioning pacifier.

However, he was the only Vindice in baby form, all the others were adults. If...if they had the Flame of Night, they would also be babies though, wouldn't they?

Romain could also use this flame and it was stored in a Box Weapon, so…

I widened my eyes and pinched my brother's thigh. He winced in pain and Tsunayoshi stopped talking to look at us.

"Senpai?"

"What did their pacifiers look like?" He blinked in confusion.

"Stone."

"Yeah...yeah it would make sense then..." I mumbled before clearing my throat. "I have a theory that could be useful if proved right. Bermuda created this new flame which filled his pacifier and maintained his curse, hence why he's still a baby. The other Vindice are all adults though."

"What are you trying to say?" the Decimo asked me.

"I'm saying they're all dependent on Bermuda."

"He's keeping them alive by feeding them his flames but they can't produce it?" Xanxus figured out quickly. I nodded.

"Their curses are broken and it broke their bodies, Bermuda's the only thing keeping them alive."

"They seemed weirdly loyal to him yesterday," Hayato added thoughtfully.

"Kufufu, what a pathetic existence."

"It means they're running on a limited supply of Flames of Night during the fight," Dino continued. "If Bermuda doesn't use his present, he can't supply them with more."

"So we'd need to tire them out?" Enma asked and I pursed my lips.

"Even if they have a limited amount of flames at their disposal, they're still terrifyingly powerful. It would be hard to tire them out."

"This meeting makes sense then," Mukuro commented.

"Every most powerful people in the area are here," Superbi added.

"Yeah...I've called you because after fighting against all of you, I know I can trust you." Beautiful speech.

"But isn't there too many of us?" Byakuran pipped up for the first time. "I mean, I understand they're strong but I'm sure if Tsunayoshi-kun and I team up we'll beat them in no time."

"It won't work Byakuran! I had the opportunity to fight against the one who has the Boss watch yesterday, Jaeger and honestly...I couldn't measure his real strength."

"If Tsuna-kun says so..." Enma started, to be cut off by Mukuro's snickering.

"But can we win?" Adelheid questioned Tsunayoshi.

"I can't say."

"You can't say!?" she repeated loudly.

"Reborn doesn't want me to fight because he thinks I have no chance of winning. If he knew I called you all here, I'm sure he wouldn't like it. Of course I won't force you, it is very dangerous." Enma giggled.

"From Tsuna-kun's face, it doesn't seem like it though."

"Seriously, he has no intention to lose. It's what his face says," Mukuro commented.

"It's during these moments Tsunayoshi-kun becomes scary."

"What are you planning scum?"

"I haven't thought of everything yet, but I'm sure of one thing. This time we're making the first move!"

"You really haven't thought of anything else?" Arro wondered out loud. Tsunayoshi rubbed the back of his head.

"I was too focused on finding a way to keep them alive." Arro sighed and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Tsunayoshi, let's see how many people can fight before coming up with a strategy." He nodded hastily. "Team Fon has lost only one watch so far, so we have three other watches that can be used. Team Mammon only has the Boss watch remaining. What about you?"

"We have one unused and lost one," Tsunayoshi said.

"None, but Chikusa and Ken can give their watches to stronger people, Fran keeps his," Mukuro stated. I scanned the group of people.

"So there are seventeen watches on our side still," I whispered, playing with my necklace.

Byakuran would fight, of course. Enma as well, he was strong. Then...Basil seemed in good enough shape and fought the Vindice during the surprise attack.

"If Luciana's hypothesis is right, then having fighters who can last a while during a fight might be the way to go Tsuna," Dino suggested. "None of the Vindice we faced last night at school had their watch destroyed, so we will face them again."

"The duo I faced with Xanxus will be together as well, the big one carries the other's weapons."

"And Romain-kun will most likely go after you Lucia-chan!" Byakuran added. I pursed my lips.

As they started to bicker like children on the people fighting Jaeger and Bermuda, I raised my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. The two...Big Pino and Small Gia...maybe Adelheid's defense would be a good thing. In any case, we needed strong people, who could handle severe wounds.

Didn't Arro say something about External Carnage Box?

Then, maybe Kikyo and Zakuro could fight as well.

"Byakuran, Zakuro, Kikyo, Enma, Adelheid and Basil," I whispered, but everyone heard me anyway. "I...I mean, I think they're the ones who should get a new watch." I gulped because of the scrutinizing stares I received. "From what I've seen and you must have seen, the Vindice's attacks are very powerful. If we don't have speed or a strong defense, we're down. We also have to have different attack ranges among the fighters." I looked on my right, only to meet my brother's gaze.

Right.

Alaric was in the hospital, not faithfully standing on my right.

"So...every person with a Boss watch should face Jaeger maybe?" Tsunayoshi suggested hesitantly. "And Byakuran, Dino-san and Enma as well?"

"No," Dino replied immediately. He smiled at Tsuna. "I mean, I don't think you and Enma should be on the team facing Jaeger immediately."

After two hours, we all left the house. Personally, my brain was a mess. The strategy had too many uncertainties. Of course, no plan had a hundred percent chance of going smoothly all the way but that…

I shivered just to think about it.

At least, we were going with the people I mentioned. They, well Tsunayoshi, accepted to leave Romain to Kyoya.

I needed calm. I decided to go to Namimori Shrine, behind precisely, and smoked quietly. I was enjoying some peace and quiet when I heard Tsunayoshi and Reborn talking.

Seriously?

Although, I smiled to myself when I heard Reborn saying he wanted to live longer. I looked down at my rings. We could save them, right? If they wanted to live and helped, we could…

I was kicked in the side of my head and fell flat on my face, in plain sight.

"I could smell the smell of your cigarettes from this far Bakana," Reborn said, standing victorious on my head. I raised it.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment." And now all the Arcobalenos were there? "So you're all taking part in the strategy?"

"Yes, but I think what you must have come up with already and what I thought of might be pretty similar."

"Well I thought of something but it was shut down almost immediately because we couldn't realize it..." He jumped on the ground and I got up as Tsunayoshi was explaining what we had already come up with today. "But Bermuda's goal is unattainable." I pursed my lips under his inquisitive black eyes. "I mean, Checker Face turns people in Arcobalenos and can break the curse, nobody can do that but he can so I doubt anyone can...just beat him and his system by using force." Was the guy even human to begin with?

"Who knows," Reborn replied to my quiet question. "Fon told me what Bermuda said concerning your sentence."

"I already helped today, I signed my fate so I might as well fight." I shot Tsunayoshi a brief look. "I'm glad he convinced you so I don't have to say what I was..."

"Oh? Were they bad things?"

"I would have called you the biggest hypocrite on Earth." He pursed his lips and ducked his head slightly, the shadow of his hat hiding his eyes.

"I guess from your point of view I must have been." We walked to the others. "Let's talk about what you came up with and let's see if we can make it realizable." I nodded at Reborn's words.

"Understood."

* * *

Alaric was connected to several machines and IVs. Although he was out of surgery, he wouldn't wake up for a few days. He had a frown marring his face, even in his sleep.

As I was not his immediate family, I wasn't allowed to know any detail. Mammon managed to get some though. They had asked me how Alaric had been dealing with his condition.

I just blinked at them and asked them what they meant. They didn't seem surprised I wasn't aware he was…

He had a heart birth defect. I didn't know all the details, but from the little information Mammon shared with me, he was born with a heart issue and growing up on the East side of the Berlin wall didn't help with it. It seemed like something had been done a long time ago to Rick and illusions repaired what his body messed up when it was still developing in the womb.

It was like Chrome in a way.

And I had absolutely no idea. Rick was always so fussy about my health ever since I returned from the Future but he...never told me any of this.

I left his room and closed the door as quietly as possible behind me.

"Ana." I jumped at Mukuro's voice. "Kufufu, am I scary?"

"You surprised me," I said, turning to face him.

"You said you wanted to talk to me."

"Right. You have no charge that could send you in Vendicare anymore, right?" He frowned.

"No, I was completely released after the Shimon fight. Why? Did this Bermuda say something?" I smirked.

"Well, it's too late to do anything, and maybe if Tsunayoshi's plan works he'll rethink it."

"It's pathetic to use jail as an argument right now." I shrugged at Mukuro glaring at the wall behind me.

"Whatever can make him win. I should feel flattered in a way, shouldn't I?" He rolled his eyes and walked away.

He was just out of sight that my arm was grabbed. I was turned around brutally and blinked at two serious gray eyes staring at me.

"Superbi?"

"Give me your watch." I scowled at him.

"N..." He dragged me outside.

"Vooiii you didn't put me in your fucking plan brat!"

"Because you have no place in it!" He scowled and clenched his fists. "I broke your sword!"

"I had another one, who do you think I am!? Give me that watch!" He tried to remove it by force and I stepped back.

"What's wrong with you!? I have a Boss watch, shouldn't you go get a fighter one if you want to fight that badly!?" He pursed his lips.

"Just give me yours."

"No! Why do you..."

"Because I don't want you to fight these monsters goddammit!" he yelled at me. "I don't understand how these two who called themselves your brothers are letting this happen!"

"I'm one of the strongest fighters!"

"Bullshit!" I saw red and was about to tell him what I thought when he grabbed my collar and pulled me toward him.

I froze in shock when his lips were on mine, my brain completely shutting down. It was quick and he moved back as quickly as he pulled me toward him. He ruffled his hair.

"Damn I can't believe this shit, you're so frustrating! Why are you playing the grown up in these situations!?" I pointed a shaking finger to him, then to me.

"Wh...wh...wh..." I stuttered pathetically. He blinked a few times and widened his eyes when he realized what he did.

He blushed hard.

"Fuck!" he growled loudly, stomping away quickly.

What the…

I walked home mechanically.

"What's with that face?" Arro asked me from the kitchen.

"What's with guys kissing me before big fights?" He stopped what he was doing and shot me a shocked look.

"Wait, did someone kiss you?"

"Your cousin." He gaped.

"He finally di..." I frowned at him.

"You know something!? I thought I was the 'brat' to him!?"

"Well...let's say that since the Sky Battle and your intervention in it he...started seeing you more as a woman than as a kid. I think some stuff must have happened in the Future and he...you know, started to ha..."

"Stop talking!" I urged him with wide eyes. "It...it comes from nowhere! Whatever crush he has on me, it comes from nowhere and doesn't make sense! I'm sixteen!" Arro shrugged. "I'm his Boss' _younger_ sister!"

"I don't think he would have done anything until you were eighteen or even twenty if...there were not as much dangerous fights every two months you know." He frowned suddenly. "Hey, what do you mean by _guys_ kissing you before big fights, did it happen before?"

"That's not..."

"Answer the question," a cold voice said next to me. I looked and found Kyoya, standing straight with his arms crossed. He seemed pissed.

I blushed when the image of TYL Kyoya kissing me before raiding the Merone Base flashed through my mind. Kyoya's glare got darker and Arro suddenly found washing what was in the sink very important.

I walked past Kyoya to go to my room but he followed me, shutting the door loudly behind him. It shook some of the things I had on my desk.

"Who was it?"

"Kyoya..."

"Was it Yamamoto Takeshi?" I raised a brow.

"...no? Really, it's no..." I sighed when his face was right in front of me. "It was you!" He blinked.

"I'd remember it."

"Well...it wasn't you you but the Kyoya from the Future." He raised a brow. "He even said now he had all of the firsts." He looked away with a frown. "See? Nothing you should be angry about."

"You were kissed by this herbivore." I rolled my eyes. He wouldn't drop the subject unless I proved it didn't matter or what?

I removed my shirt, leaving me in my bra and pants in front of him. His eyes dropped to my chest, then went up to my face, completely confused.

Right, I could have done what I was about to do in a less revealing way.

I took his hand, took a deep breath and put it on my stomach. My stomach tensed for a second, but Kyoya's hand was warm. It didn't stay tensed for long.

I stared deeply in Kyoya's eyes, which were slightly wide in shock, knowing fully well how the last time he touched me there ended.

"I'm pregnant," I told him to ease the tension in the room and he scowled.

"Stupid." I looked down at his hand, which was kept against my skin by my hands.

"I've never realized your hands were bigger than mine." He scoffed and started to move said hand across my stomach. His finger redrew some of my scars, especially the one from Russia. "Anyway, you know what this means to me that I let you touch me like this, right?" He nodded slowly. "Then return it and trust me."

"Hn." I cupped his face and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "These two are supposed to be claimed already," he whispered against my lips. I smiled slightly.

"They are." I moved back and pushed him out of my room, locking it. "Now I'm changing, we're watching a movie!"

The next morning, I woke up sandwiched between Arro and Kyoya. Arro was slouching over me, his head on my shoulder. My head was on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya's head was on top of mine.

The most hilarious though was how Arro's hand, during the night, landed on Kyoya's thigh and Kyoya was holding it.

I wished I had my phone or a camera, because this, or their faces when they woke up, were priceless.

"Am I invited to the wedding?" I asked innocently.

They both glared in response

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Bye!**


	59. Breaking the Curse

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, the rest is Akira Amano's work.**

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

I was getting fed up. Dino noticed because he was grinning nervously next to me as I was looking at each moron present.

"But I won, I should go first~," Byakuran simpered. It only irked Xanxus and Mukuro whereas Zakuro and Kikyo were on their Sky's side. Enma was quiet next to my brother.

"Kufufu, cheating doesn't count as winning."

"How dare you!?" Zakuro yelled at Mukuro.

"I'll burn down all of you," Xanxus threatened, showing his gun.

I grabbed mine and shot twice in the sky. They shut up and stared at me.

"Put your fucking ego aside for a day and work together otherwise we're dead," I said icily, glaring at them coldly. "And remember, if someone falls nobody, and I mean _nobody_," I stressed, staring at my brothers, "loses their temper."

The plan.

First of all, I had decided to kick Kyoya out of Team Fon. He didn't like it at first, but I had to explain that Team Reborn might be the team which would last the longest and that being on their team meant he'd be able to fight longer. Ultimately, now Team Fon was me, Arro, Byakuran, Basil, Kikyo and Zakuro. Team Mammon was still Xanxus only. Team Verde was Mukuro, Fran, Enma and Adelheid. Team Reborn was Dino, Tsunayoshi, Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome and Kyoya.

Verde, along with Shoichi and Spanner, made flame replicas of yesterday version of each team. Team Verde was waiting on an empty parking lot. Team Fon and Team Mammon were in the woods waiting. Team Reborn was at the park.

However, the Team Verde actually hid Arro, Takeshi, Hayato, Fran, Chrome, Basil and Adelheid. Team Fon and Mammon were Kyoya and Tsunayoshi. Needless to say convincing Kyoya to let Tsunayoshi be with him at first had been a challenge. Finally, Team Reborn was in reality me, both of my brothers, Byakuran, Zakuro, Mukuro, Kikyo and Enma.

These morons wanted to basically have a contest to see who was the strongest and it was annoying. We had a plan, the Arcobalenos helped us by polishing it and they would follow it.

Even if Dino and Xanxus were not necessarily really comfortable with the plan, they'd follow it.

Basically, Bermuda and Jaeger would come to us to hear Reborn's answer to their proposal. He'd refuse and then the two would attack. Mukuro was a great illusionist and Enma and I would be in a group with him while the others waited further away. My dear childhood friend would use illusions to give the illusion the fake Team Reborn was fighting but ultimately they would lose. Meanwhile, I'd hide in illusions and, as I was apparently the fastest out of all of us, would attack. Once I was revealed in plain sight, I'd try to fight back while Enma was using his gravity to help me dodge and Mukuro would still be away but helping with illusions and reality illusions.

However, I was also the one with the less stamina. What the group not attacking had to do was watch the fight to be sure Bermuda was helping, thus cheating, and get him out of the game by calling him out.

From there, the others would come out and attack.

"**One minute before the battle**." I nodded at Dino and Xanxus before running away with Mukuro and Enma.

The Vindice used chains to fight. However, at very high speed like they used, it was as sharp as any blade and would slice up things like butter. From our previous encounters, they would go for the kill rather than just for a watch, so they'd try to incapacitate us through killing or making us unable to fight. It was Dino who brought that up while he was exposing a few, pretty good, strategies.

Finally, they appeared. My heart was pounding against my chest as I lit up my ring with Mist Flames. I felt Hugin hiding me totally, even my flames, and they started fighting with illusions.

"Let's hope I survive this as well," I mumbled, running at them.

Reborn gave me one and only one advice.

'While fighting Jaeger and Bermuda, remember when your life was always on the line before you were adopted and dive back head first in that mindset.'

It was...a great omen for the fight.

My Mare Ring and hand burning bright, I went for the watch. They saw me and dodged, appearing behind me. I bent forward, now standing on my hand while the other was aiming my Leon gun at them, my Leon ring burning in purple. I saw a blur, Jaeger's hand, going for my abdomen.

At the last moment, it stopped thanks to Enma. I saw his shock and shot him, my purple bullet immediately dividing in at least thirty bullets. There was not much space between us, but he disappeared and I was back on my feet.

"I see." I turned around, seeing Bermuda and Jaeger further away. "You're betting on Luciana-kun's speed to match Jaeger's while she has support behind the scene."

"When it comes to speed and survival instinct, Luciana is my best bet." I was flattered. Bermuda scoffed.

"Yes, the girl does have survival instincts, doesn't she?" I clicked my tongue at the Estraneo innuendo.

I blinked and bent my knees to avoid the hand coming toward my head and tried to grab his ankle to blow it up, but Jaeger vanished. I ran away from him and his chain came my way, Mukuro's illusion stopping it.

I voluntarily fell on my back when he was in front of me and shot him with my Flame of Wrath when he was above me.

He dodged and Bermuda flew away from him.

I bit my lip when I moved my head to the side to doge his hand, but still received a cut at my forehead and temple, blood running down my face.

Then there was another wrap of black flames and Jaeger was gone.

"Mukuro-san!" I heard Enma yell. I was immediately up and ran to them.

Enma had managed to save Mukuro from a sure death by keeping Jaeger from stabbing the illusionist too deeply, but now blood splashed from the gash on his chest. The redhead fell to the ground, yelling in pain.

I was right behind Jaeger though. I had Flames of Wrath on the palm of my hand and hit him.

He caught my hand. He didn't vanish and caught my hand.

I was thankful for the whip around my waist yanking me back before I was killed, sliced in two by a chain.

He had been wheezing as well.

"We've seen enough," Dino said, Bermuda going back to Jaeger's shoulder. "Bermuda, get off Jaeger's shoulder! You're cheating!"

"Oh oh!" Tsunomichi immediately said, popping out of a bush as I was panting. Mukuro grabbed Enma and moved him closer to Reborn. "Cheating is forbidden! How is he cheating?"

"He's supplying Jaeger with flames, so he's actively taking part in the fight," Dino stated with confidence.

"Is it true!?"

"Yes it is," Bermuda replied calmly. "But it won't change anything." There was a barely visible flare of black flames and he left Jaeger's shoulder.

Byakuran attacked him with his dragon. As I was resting a little, not knowing how long Shamal's mosquito would work on me, I watched them going at Jaeger. Reborn and I went to Shamal to ask him to...boost me up like for the Inheritance Ceremony. He didn't like that, but knowing what Reborn's request was for helped a lot.

It was also what made him accept treating anyone wounded in the fight.

I blinked in confusion when Jaeger threw his chain at Dino, Byakuran, Kikyo and Zakuro all out already, but the chain disappeared.

It was coming at me in the blink of an eye.

"LUCIANA!" Dino yelled in horror as I was watching the chain coming my way in slow motion.

I was not fast enough to do anything.

I widened my eyes when I realized Xanxus was in front of me, ready to take the blow in my place.

"Xa..." I choked on my blood as the chain went through the upper right side of my chest.

Xanxus' blood dropped on my face, especially when the chain was yanked back brutally, and I fell backward, my brother on top of me. He had the reflex to hug me so that my head didn't hit the ground.

But we were both breathing with difficulty, Xanxus clearly in pain while I was in shock.

"Shit Xan..."

"So..." He coughed blood. "Sorry..."

"Wh..." I looked down when I felt a needle in my skin and stared silently at the yellow liquid slowly being injected in me. "Fra...fratello..." I was pretty sure he smiled a little at that before he stopped moving.

I passed out as well.

* * *

"You okay!?" Yamamoto asked Adelheid, Chrome and Fran.

"Yeah, I can handle it!" the Shimon replied before looking over her shoulder at the two shaken illusionists. "Keep going!"

They had strange weapons. Yamamoto looked next to him. His katana was broken and Gokudera System C.A.I had protected them once but would not protect them again.

He looked up, behind the two Vindice. He saw the fake Basil and Arro waiting while the real ones were spreading Rain Flames around the Vindice. However, they noticed the moment they were attacked by the illusions and the two were touched by explosions.

"Damn!" Arro cursed as he slid in front of them, an injured Basil on his shoulder.

There was a scream behind them and the crystal castle flew into pieces.

"Shit!" Gokudera yelled.

"Are you alright!?" Yamamato added. Arro frowned at the black flames in front of the small Vindice.

"Yes!" Chrome replied, Fran and her having protecting themselves and Adelheid from a deadly explosion. "But our watches are broken."

"Well at least you're alive," the Rain Guardian said in relief.

Arro threw his double-bladed sword at the coming explosion. It countered it and he caught his weapon back easily.

"How did you do that!?" Gokudera asked him with wide eyes. Arro showed him the two winged-rings burning on his finger.

"Storm Flames coated with Rain Flames. The Rain Flames weaken the attack enough for the Storm Flames to destroy it but...it didn't reach them, just canceled out their attack." He shot the younger teenagers a look. "You think you can do the same with your Vongola Gears? We're out of illusionists to protect us or get us ti..." He widened his time at the heat around him.

It blew up.

The two Vongolas ran away on one side while Arro came out of the smoke, slightly burned, Basil still on his shoulder.

"Don't talk that much!" Gokudera yelled.

"Shut up Gokudera!" Arro replied, putting Basil down. His watch was broken.

"Tsuna!" He was diving from the sky straight to the small one.

However, the Vindice, Small Gia saw him. He used reflective panels that blinded Sawada. The sound of him crashing into the glass was heard by everyone.

"Asshole!" Gokudera yelled in anger.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto called him before looking at Arro. "Arro, we're taking care of the big one with Gokudera!"

"Sawada jump back!" Tsuna did, as much as he could while Arro threw his weapon once again in a mix of blue and red flames, his Rain fox using the trail of flames to hide.

Arro jumped on Tsuna and tackled him to the ground, right before Small Gia could slice him in half with a new weapon of his.

"Your eyes?"

"I can't see a thing..." Tsuna groaned back in frustration. "It's too blurry."

"Basically, it's us and Gokudera and Yamamoto. Kyoya's still fighting?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..."

"I...I think he's tiring out." Arro pursed his lips, shooting the two Guardians a look.

Yamamoto was struggling to stay on Big Pino's back, his two Rain animals using as mush flames as possible to weaken him while Gokudera was fighting to stay on the arm with the watch.

Arro separated his swords in two and ran at Small Gia. He didn't disappear and stopped his blades with his massive clubs. With difficulty, Small Gia's explosion were countered by Arro's flames, only possible due to the two Mare Rings on his fingers.

Zoro, his fox, was still spreading Rain Flames around them. Small Gia noticed it and tried to attack him, but in that split of a second, Arro sent more Rain Flames from his Mare Ring and jumped on his back. He dropped the sword in his right hand, managed to wrap his leg around Small Gia's right arm and put his Rain Flames directly on the left arm, where the watch was.

"Wha..." Arro winced when he felt his leg breaking from the club hitting it, but Small Gia's left arm started to go limp.

The sword in his left hand now burning scarlet, he sliced the arm and sent it away.

He was grabbed by his jacket and thrown in the ground, spitting blood from the impact. He was a second away from being turn into dust by another explosion, a foot crushing his watch, that there was the sound of something breaking. They both looked on the right.

Tsuna had broken the watch there was on the arm Zoro brought him.

At the same time, the other Vindice fell, Gokudera as well.

"No!" Tsuna yanked Arro away from the Vindice and they regrouped.

"Who still has a watch?"

"Sorry, mine and Gokudera's were blown in the final attack."

"Same," Arro replied, panting. His fox went back in his box.

"Mine is good," Tsuna said. "But my eyes..."

"We have a few minutes, let's use them," Fon intervened, now there with Ryohei and Shamal.

"All the wounded in one spot!" the doctor yelled for the people still able to move.

* * *

I wasn't out for long, because when I woke up, there was still fighting against Jaeger. Xanxus was heavy on me and his blood was soaking my clothes. I tried to put that aside for the time being.

I didn't feel any wound on me. That serum…

I widened me eyes in horror when I realized Mukuro was the only one still standing on his feet. Dino was...lying in a pool of his blood.

I bit my bottom lip and tried to put that aside as well. As I started to use illusions to hide the fact I was awake, I immediately felt Mukuro's illusions reinforcing mine. I was silently grateful and gently pushed Xanxus away from me while Jaeger was busy. Once up, I sprinted toward him.

He saw me coming, turned around while Mukuro was panting and had blood dripping from his mouth, and grabbed me by my midsection before I could punch him with my Flame.

He tried to shove me into the ground. I used my hands to stop my head from being split open from the strength he was using and pressed my legs on each side of his neck. With a groan I lifted him up and threw him above me.

He touched the ground, but grabbed my ankles and threw me in the air. A second after, he was back on his feet and his chain was flying at me. He was still fast, but no Flame of Night?

I bit the inside of my cheek. From how things were going, I would be killed by the chain. I had no way to move in the air without immediately being his target, or at least the chain's. I had to get rid of it but…

I smirked and got Cloud out of my ring. He bit my shoulder and sent flames from his tail to turn me around.

He disappeared and my right leg was wrapped in the chain.

I needed my hands and my eyes, I could...sacrifice a leg.

I didn't bat an eye when I saw my leg falling on the ground next to me, blood splattering my face and people screaming my name below.

I grabbed the chain while it was in my reach, my rings shining bright. The mix of my Cloud Flame on my Leon Ring and Sky Flame, or more like Flame of Wrath, on my Mare Ring, with a little bit of effort, burned the entire chain.

My Flame of Wrath spread onto the whole chain and turned it into melted metal as I fell. I dropped it and shot him.

He dodged and ran at me when I was about to touch the ground. However, at his utter surprise, I landed on my two legs.

Mukuro was helping me making one out of illusions. I dodged his slower attacks, but I was not that good either. I knew the serum stopped the bleeding but...I still lost quite a lot of blood, Mukuro was no better and we were the only two able to fight.

Until a mosca came, distracted Jaeger and I went to Mukuro.

If Tsunayoshi could come now, it would be nice.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Lal had taken my leg for safe keeping.

"You can get him?" Mukuro asked me as he covered Jaeger and the mosca in ceramic. My rings burned brighter.

"Obviously."

Ten shots of Flame of Wrath came out of the ground, all aimed at Jaeger who couldn't move. Smoke covered them because of the explosion and we stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I don't have any other choice now," a foreign voice said.

I paled at Jaeger on the ground, unable to move but his watch still intact, and the strange-looking man in front of him.

Bermuda had broken his curse. Skull had never used his present, so he had the whole time.

"Shit!" Mukuro cursed, pushing me on the side.

I widened my eyes, like him, when Bermuda sliced his arm and crushed the watch.

Team Verde out. I fell on the ground, my illusion leg vanishing.

Bermuda turned to me with a wicked grin.

"It seems like you're the last one." In the blink of an eye, he destroyed all the other watches but mine.

He started to come at me but a bullet flew between us.

A yellow bullet.

"Chaos." Was…

"Reborn?" I mumbled under my breath.

"It's you," Bermuda told him.

"It's chaos." I gulped when I felt I was being lifted and put next to Mukuro.

I looked up at Reborn. I had always seen him as a baby and never really imagined what his adult self looked like. Feng was right to gush over him, he was good looking but...most of all, I could see he was the one who trained me so harshly in the future. He wasn't the funky Reborn with many costumes.

This was Reborn the Hitman.

He put his hand on my head.

"Good job, I didn't need to join the fight like I did for Tsuna." I nodded, still astonished to see him as an adult.

Then, he crushed my watch.

"However, you're missing a leg now, so you're done."

"Tsunayoshi's still no..."

I looked behind me when I heard someone touching the ground.

Tsunayoshi was there and he was pissed.

"Stop Mukuro's bleeding." I gulped but nodded nonetheless at Reborn.

I let him and Tsunayoshi deal with Bermuda while, with my last bit of strengths, kept Mukuro from dying of blood loss. He groaned slightly.

"It's almost over now," I whispered.

It was not that Tsunayoshi's fight was not interesting, but I had to admit I was starting to feel dizzy. By the time Reborn turned back into a baby, I wasn't paying attention anymore.

I passed out before the end of the fight.

* * *

There was a loud 'bang'. It was what I woke up to.

A loud bang and someone shutting a door behind them.

I blinked several and opened my eyes. I was in the hospital. I was still alive and not in Vendicare.

"Senpai?" I gazed at Tsunayoshi. Reborn jumped on my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Huh…strangely still alive?" Reborn slapped me on the head.

"Move your legs," he ordered me. I did and raised my brows, looking down at my legs. My right one was elevated, the left one on the mattress. The two were attached to my body.

"I keep forgetting you can reattach limbs to the human body within a certain amount of time after it's severed."

"The serum helped a lot actually, but Mukuro's arm is fine." I sighed in relief at Reborn's words.

"Dino and Xanxus?" I murmured.

"Nobody died." Tsunayoshi took a chair to sit next to my bed while Reborn was talking. "Dino's likely to have a big scar, but nothing was touched. Xanxus will need a lung transplant. During the fight, Mammon used their illusions on him and Byakuran to keep them alive until they can get a transplant."

"Thanks God."

"Byakuran's missing intestines and his liver. Zakuro and Kikyo, thanks to their Boxes, only had flesh wounds. Enma is fine and will make a full recovery, it was a flesh wound as well. Chrome, Fran and Adelheid were eliminated without suffering any serious injuries. Basil was caught in an explosion at the beginning of their fight when he pushed Arro out of the way. Gokudera was caught in an explosion as well to destroy a watch with Yamamoto, he was hurt but will be fine soon. Yamamoto didn't have anything serious. Arro's fine as well, just a few broken bones."

"Kyoya?" Their faces turned grim and I felt a knot in my stomach. "Guys, what about Kyoya? He was facing Romain alone, wh..."

"He's alive senpai," Tsunayoshi interrupted me with a smile that was supposed to be reassuring. "Hibari-san is alive. It was a draw, they both destroyed each other's watch."

"Then?"

"Hibari already had a severe head injury from the previous fight and Romain knew it. He's...currently in a coma." I felt like my heart dropped at this.

Kyoya...in a coma?

"He needed head surgery as well because of an hematoma growing next to his brain. I'll spare you the medical details but everything went well, they had to put him into an artificial coma. It will take time for him to wake up, but he will. If he's still in a coma after three months it will be concerning." I licked my dry lips.

"He'll be fine senpai," Tsunayoshi repeated. I nodded stiffly.

"It's...he's Hibari Kyoya you know..." This time, I appreciated his smile. He was worried as well, knowing his strongest Guardian was in this state. "Did we win?"

"Yes, Tsuna beat Bermuda and Checker Face accepted the plan." Reborn pointed at his chest, now lacking the yellow Pacifier. "We don't have the curse anymore, but we'll grow up twice as fast as a regular child until we reach the age at which we were turned into babies. Except for Lal who immediately went back to being twenty-eight because of the incomplete curse."

"Huh huh." Reborn smirked

"I was turned when I was thirty-one, we'll be the same age Bakana."

"Well that's a weird thing to think of." I smirked. "But you'll have to go through puberty aga..." The threatening glint in his eyes made me shut up. "So what was the explosion?"

"Ha, well...Xanxus' room was between Byakuran's and Mukuro's and well...walls were destroyed and weapons were out..." Tsunayoshi summed up with a stiff smile. I chuckled.

"I swear."

"I'm glad you're feeling okay senpai," Tsunayoshi said before getting up to leave.

Before he exited the room, Reborn stopped and looked at me.

"What happened to Hibari is not your fault Luciana, he chose to go on his own." I just looked through the window.

The door closed, I raised the hand without the IV to my eyes. Everything further than five meters was blurry and the tears prickling my eyes were making it worse.

"Dammit Luciana, he's not dead," I whispered harshly to myself, frustrated by the tears falling against my will. "It's Kyoya, he'll be fine and say you're turning into a herbivore if he knows you cried because of him, and he'll feel like a herbivore as well..." A sob escaped my lips. "Dam..."

Dino opened the door. He looked at me with sympathy, closed the door behind him and sat down next to me. He needed a crutch to walk.

"He's going to be fine," my brother assured me, rocking me back and forth.

"I shouldn't have accepted the rings, why did it choose me? I'm not good as a Sky, my Cloud wants my head for abandoning him to my father and the experiments and now Kyoya is...he's..." My fingers dug in my brother's back.

"It's Kyoya, he'll wake up and will want a rematch."

"But...but when is he...going to wake up?" There was a heavy, pregnant pause.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the answer to this question."

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Tsuna apologized as he was walking home. The adult smiled at him.

"It's nothing." He had a thick accent, European maybe? "I'm looking for my daughter, maybe you have seen her?"

"I don't know, but you should go to the police station." The man nodded.

"Yes, she ran away from home, maybe they have seen a teenager with nowhere to go. Thank you."

"Goodbye." Tsuna left with an uneasy feeling going up his back. He shot a discreet look above his shoulder.

The foreigner was leaving the opposite way, black sunglasses on and slicked back black hair giving an aura of power around him.

Tsuna shrugged it off, even if his intuition was telling him there was something weirdly familiar about the man.

In a dark alley, the man stopped.

"Boss," the two adults welcomed him.

"So?"

"She's in the hospital, your son as well. They both survived the fight against the Vindice." The man looked at the woman.

"Rose?"

"Romain left with the Vindice Boss, I stopped looking for him before they noticed me." He nodded and removed his sunglasses, showing two piercing crimson eyes. The red of the eyes seemed even more intimidating with his tan skin.

"Alaric?"

"My brother is still unconscious at the hospital and my Master is regularly visiting him." The man bit on the arm of his glasses.

"Hide asked me to see how is son was doing as well...It's a shame I can't visit my own son though, laws are so annoying."

"What should we do?"

"Rose, you're staying alert. Nick, tonight we're visiting my daughter! She won't run away this time!"

"Understood."

* * *

_**Fratellanza**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks to LyriaHart for the review!**

**Bye!**


End file.
